


Rompehielos

by NoMoreTears707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Advertencias en notas previas de capítulos con contenidos delicados, Algo de política, Angst, Divergencias con respecto al canon más tarde en la historia, Drama, Erwin antes de ser comandante, ErwinxMarie mencionado, Esperanza, FarlanxLevi mencionado, Gay!Levi, Hurt/Comfort, La vida de Levi en el Subterráneo, M/M, Menciones de ataques de pánico con otro nombre, Menciones de homofobia en ese mundo, Más personajes en el futuro, Pasado de Erwin, Pasado de Levi, Pre-Canon, Romance, Un poco de suspenso, Violencia (estilo SNK), ackerbond, bi!Erwin, contenido sexual, post-ACWNR, referencias de depresión, un poco de fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 148,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTears707/pseuds/NoMoreTears707
Summary: Erwin será el próximo comandante dentro de muy poco tiempo; Levi ha perdido todo lo que le importaba. Sus vidas están cambiando, se dirigen juntas hacia aquel paisaje pintado con misterios que está al otro lado de las murallas. El problema surgirá cuando esos cambios, al revivir viejos recuerdos, hagan que sus mentes atormentadas por el pasado, la culpa y el miedo vacilen ante lo incierto. Quizá, lo que necesitan para seguir adelante es saber que pueden confiar en alguien más.Lo que no saben es que, para forjar esa confianza, necesitarán desnudarse en cuerpo y alma ante el otro, hacerlo para así afrontar la inesperada cadena de sucesos que darán un giro a sus expectativas y sueños.Porque solo un corazón vivo puede sentir en plenitud la libertad que los espera al final de la batalla.***Eruri, Pre-SNK, Post-ACWNR. Una historia acerca de cómo nació el vínculo lleno de confianza, respeto, admiración y devoción entre Erwin y Levi durante la guerra contra los titanes.¡Canon Divergence!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 291
Kudos: 141





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Icebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668140) by [NoMoreTears707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTears707/pseuds/NoMoreTears707)



> Si entraste a este link y estás leyendo esto, GRACIAS. ♥
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Ante cualquier duda, o bien si quieren charlar de SNK y Eruri un rato, pueden contactarme por Twitter (@NMTears707) y Tumblr (@nomoretears-707). ♥️♥️♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rompehielos: buque de formas, resistencia y potencia adecuadas para abrir camino en los mares helados.

Nada jamás será culpa de los niños. Los irresponsables, los que han sabido cultivarse la maldad, los que no tienen idea de qué tan estúpidas son sus _genialidades_ , los que juegan a ser dioses con la ligereza que solo la ignorancia habilita…

Los que creen que la guerra es la respuesta; los culpables son los adultos. 

Siempre. 

La culpa de que estos niños sean devorados mientras gritan, y lloran, y se arrepienten de haber confiado en los adultos, no es de ellos.

Es de la mierda de los que están allá afuera, al acecho, usando armas en vez del cerebro, en vez del corazón.

Es su culpa, sí.

Siempre lo será.

.

.

.

PRIMERA PARTE

**I**

—21 de octubre, año 844—

**H** a pasado el tiempo suficiente junto al comandante Shadis como para saber que no está equivocado: cada día, cada misión que pasa, su rostro se deteriora más. Últimamente, se lo ve extenuado. Además, por desgracia en lo que respecta a la intimidad, Erwin ocupa el cuarto más cercano al de él en el cuartel, por lo cual sabe, de primera mano, que las pesadillas cada vez son más recurrentes.

Pronto, Erwin lo entiende: el comandante renunciará. Quizá demorará unos meses más, unas expediciones más, pero lo hará.

Lo que no esperaba, hasta hace un instante, era que la confirmación llegara tan pronto:

—Estarás a cargo dentro de unos meses, Erwin —le dice el comandante al final de una nueva reunión en su oficina, entre papeles y papeles de distintos informes de la última expedición.

Erwin contiene la irremediable necesidad de sonreír.

—¿Disculpe…? —susurra sin dejar de revisar el borrador de informe que el propio Shadis le ha entregado hace una hora. Su rostro, ante el comandante, permanece inmutable—. ¿A qué se refiere con…?

Shadis ríe entre dientes. Se pone de pie, le da la espalda al acercarse a la ventana y, mirándolo por el débil reflejo que esta devuelve, continúa: 

—Vamos: sé quién eres, sé cómo eres y no puedes engañarme con tu cara de nada. —Erwin no puede evitar parpadear de más al escucharlo. Diablos—. Estás listo para hacerte cargo del Cuerpo de Exploración, nada deseas más que mi renuncia. ¿Y sabes qué? No está mal que así sea. Te has preparado demasiado para esto, ¿o no?

Sin cambiar el gesto, Erwin asiente.

—Lo he hecho, señor.

—Entonces, mentalízate: ocuparás esta silla en los próximos meses.

Erwin contiene la respiración sin darse cuenta. Lo repentino del anuncio le ha quitado toda capacidad de razonar, de darse a la idea, de asimilar que ha llegado al lugar al que ha apuntado desde aquel día. 

Ese en el cual lo arruinó todo para siempre. 

—No recuerdo antecedentes de renuncia —menciona Erwin al retornar a la escena—, no es lo acostumbrado entre los comandantes del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Una risa, y la mirada de Shadis, en el reflejo que se proyecta sobre el vidrio, se torna más severa de lo que Erwin recuerda haberle captado alguna vez.

—Sobreviví lo suficiente como para saber que hubiera sido mejor morir en combate.

Los ojos de Erwin se desorbitan al escucharlo. Aún no es capaz de comprender el alcance de esas palabras.

No es tiempo. 

—¿Dejará el ejército? —pregunta Erwin no sin titubear justo antes de hablar, atrapado en la mirada del comandante.

Shadis le sonríe a través del reflejo.

—Me dedicaré a entrenar reclutas, creo.

—Un hombre de su experiencia lo hará fantásticamente.

—No te pases de listo: aún tienes mucho que aprender, así que aprovecharé mis últimos meses para practicar contigo. —Voltea hacia Erwin, al fin, y le sonríe con confianza, sin atisbos de burla o falsedad—. Te enseñaré lo que te falta.

Sin más, el comandante retorna a su asiento y prosigue con los informes. Erwin intenta concentrarse en su trabajo, pero dos cosas se lo impiden: la mirada severa en el reflejo del vidrio, la última oración. 

¿Cuánto le falta por aprender?

Un suspiro, e intenta reconectar con el informe: comportamiento de los titanes, cantidad de anormales, tamaño promedio, soldados fallecidos, soldados sobresalientes.

Levi, apellido desconocido: siete titanes asesinados individualmente, ninguno en forma grupal…

—Ese chico, el ladrón —dice Shadis.

—Levi —responde Erwin con los ojos fijos en ese nombre, escrito por su propia letra en el papel.

—Lleva dieciocho titanes en tres expediciones: no recuerdo un número semejante en otro novato, por lo menos no de manera individual.

—Yo tampoco.

—Es experto en todo, no tiene fisuras, un talento de ese tipo no tiene precedentes en la historia. —Shadis se detiene, casi sin aire, asombrado al mirar hacia la nada, quizá recordando a Levi masacrando titanes delante de él. 

Erwin siente una especie de orgullo al escucharlo.

—Es impresionante —responde con más sinceridad de la que logra reconocerse.

—Será valioso si logras domarlo, Erwin: es muy joven aún, y su personalidad problemática es directamente proporcional a su talento. —Shadis aparta los informes listos para archivar a la derecha, y se acerca la pila de los que quedan por revisar—. Es una lástima que los otros dos hayan muerto en su primera expedición: ese trío hubiera cobrado notoriedad entre la gente muy, muy rápido, y su ejemplo hubiera atraído más reclutas; como escuadrón, tenían un potencial arrollador. Pero ese Levi sobrepasaba a sus compañeros: es un anormal dentro de los humanos, pero como todo anormal es impredecible.

 _Atinada descripción_ , piensa Erwin sin alterar ni un milímetro de su gesto. Levi es un anormal entre los humanos, su habilidad sobrepasa todas las conocidas, incluso las de leyendas del Cuerpo de Exploración. ¡Con tan poco tiempo, la vara tan alta, incluso más de lo que el propio Erwin calculó! Dieciocho titanes desde que fuera reclutado seis meses atrás: esa marca será difícil de superar en solo tres expediciones. 

Pero sí: como todo anormal, Levi es impredecible.

—Él será una de tus prioridades como futuro comandante —le indica Shadis a modo de orden—; lo necesitamos. Antes de que me vaya, necesito asegurarme de que serás capaz de domarlo.

¿Es capaz? Erwin termina el informe y se lo entrega al comandante Shadis antes de ponerse de pie.

—Lo haré —responde. 

Shadis asiente y lo despide: no hay más papeleo, al fin.

Caminando rumbo a su cuarto, Erwin evita la mirada del reflejo y las palabras enigmáticas; se concentra en Levi y el concepto que Shadis le ha presentado, algo que le resulta fácil, sorprendentemente.

¿Es capaz de domarlo?

Sus alas son reales, las ha visto con sus propios ojos; Levi tiene potencial para convertirse en un punto de quiebre para el Cuerpo de Exploración y, por ende, para toda la humanidad. Su técnica es diferente, pero efectiva, y el carisma que tiene, la presencia que tiene, todo puede llevarlo a ser una nueva leyenda. 

Es probable que esté apresurándose, no puede perder el norte con esto: inicialmente, después de la primera expedición, pensó que quizá había sido suerte, que la furia lo hizo provocar esa masacre en el campo de batalla, la adrenalina de haber perdido a sus mejores amigos de una manera tan cruel. 

Y no.

Dos expediciones más, y su promedio de titanes derribados ha subido.

Al día siguiente, durante las sesiones de entrenamiento, comprueba una vez más que no hay error, que no está maravillándose en exceso, que la luz que se desprende de él no lo está encegueciendo: las réplicas de madera inmersas en el bosque no equivalen a titanes reales, pero que Levi no deje ni una de las diez en pie en tiempo récord…

—Es un monstruo —dice Nanaba en un hilo de voz, desprovista de su acostumbrada compostura y seriedad; Levi, siempre provocando lo mismo mientras se balancea por los cielos—. ¿Cómo puede moverse así de rápido? Es como si el equipo tridimensional fuera parte de su cuerpo, una extensión más, como si fuera…

—Un par de alas —responde Erwin mientras observa cómo Levi se vale del equipo para volver al punto de partida, moviéndose con una destreza casi conmovedora, con una elegancia que lo emociona. Es como si mirara un dibujo, no los movimientos de un soldado—. Debería ahorrar un poco de gas, a lo mejor, pero cada vez economiza más sus movimientos. Ha tomado bien las críticas: su velocidad es inhumana.

—Tiene estilo propio, su líder de escuadrón me ha dicho que no presta atención a sus compañeros —dice Mike, de pie junto a Nanaba—. Se llevaba a la perfección con Church y Magnolia, pero daba la impresión de que fue él quien les enseñó a usar el equipo: se notaba en el estilo de ambos, o eso llegué a observar. Ellos tres podían leerse sus movimientos y comprenderse fuera de la muralla. Parece que no es el caso con el resto.

Buen punto: su estilo propio quizá resulte impredecible, piensa Erwin, y eso podría, eventualmente, poner en peligro a sus compañeros de escuadrón. 

Quizá, es buena idea supervisarlo personalmente, llevarlo con su escuadrón en la próxima misión. 

—Tenemos tiempo para analizarlo —concluye Erwin. 

Entre la luz del sol y la sombra que los árboles proyectan en el suelo, Levi camina con gesto estoico entre ojos pasmados. Va a paso seguro, con el porte del más experimentado soldado, y solo a una persona mira mientras camina.

A él.

Erwin le sostiene la mirada, serio.

Qué indiferente, pero qué curioso también: Levi no habla con nadie, lo observa lo suficiente como para saberlo; tampoco pareciera descansar mucho, o eso dicen las ojeras que siempre están grises debajo de sus ojos; todo en él indica que no siente interés alguno por quienes lo rodean.

Pero siempre escucha, siempre acata, siempre obedece cuando quien da la orden es él.

Apenas si escucha su voz, fuera de eso; apenas si socializa con él, excepto cuando Levi limpia la oficina que ocupa en el cuartel, la que usa para trabajar en sus estrategias: entra, limpia y se va, no importa si él está o no está. Erwin ya había notado cierta obsesión por la limpieza en Levi, de por sí, por lo cual no tuvo manera de oponerse; lo dejó ser sin decirle nada, sabiendo que tener un pasatiempo, estando en el Cuerpo de Exploración, siempre es positivo.

Más después de que Levi perdiera todo lo que tenía en aquella primera, fatal expedición. 

Hay algo en Levi que lo intriga, descubre por enésima vez al pensar en él: es impredecible. Lo es cuando pelea y lo es en el día a día; los ojos, hechos de un vistoso hielo plateado, parecieran impenetrables. 

Es imposible saber qué está pensando, y eso le preocupa. 

—Bien hecho, Levi —lo felicita Erwin. Nanaba y Mike, aunque visiblemente incómodos en su presencia, asienten—. Tu velocidad es inigualable, y la potencia de tus ataques es exacta en cada caso. Estás conservando más gas: sigue así, cada vez perfeccionas más la economización.

Levi ni se inmuta, tampoco asiente o hace gestos de respeto; después de escuchar sus palabras, se va. Alrededor de él, todos susurran. 

_Equivale a diez soldados. ¡No! Equivale a 50. Dicen que mató tres sin tocar el suelo. ¿No fueron cinco? Yo creo que exageran. ¡Claro que no exageran! ¡¿No viste su velocidad?! Ningún titán podría librarse de ese giro extraño que hace. ¡Quisiera que me saliera! Pero qué incómodo agarrar así la cuchilla. Es decir_ …

Habladurías. 

—No deberían adularlo tanto —reflexiona Mike al verlo marcharse, perturbando con su voz el eco de los susurros—. La soberbia nunca es positiva en el Cuerpo de Exploración.

¿Es Levi del tipo que se cree mucho por un exceso de comentarios aduladores? Lidiar con su ego, seguramente, será parte de asegurarse de cumplir su misión: tiene que domarlo.

¿Pero cómo, si esos ojos son de hielo y depende de su lectura para alcanzar su objetivo?

.

.

.

Los días pasan, uno tras otro; se convierten en semanas, y la inercia se convierte, a su vez, en la protagonista de su vida. 

Una mierda, literal. 

Se sienta en la esquina del cuarto que comparte con tres nuevos reclutas. El alto de peinado extraño, el que tiene cara de constipado y el corpulento de labios gruesos que se masturba por lo menos cinco veces por noche. No habla con ellos ni ellos le hablan; lo miran mitad con admiración y mitad con miedo. 

Mejor así.

Ninguno de los tres se ha atrevido a preguntarle por qué no duerme en su cama, sino en una silla junto a la ventana; los tres saben que solo duerme dos horas, no más, y bien lo han esparcido entre los reclutas, al parecer. 

Está harto de todos los susurros, de toda la mierda que todo el mundo esparce, que ensucia todo a su alrededor.

 _Levi no es más alto que el corcho de una botella de vino, ¡pero es inhumanamente fuerte! ¡Dicen que mató ocho! ¿O fueron diez? ¡Como si importara! ¡El punto es que es superior a los mejores! Dicen que es mejor que tal y tal y que se mueve mejor que tal y que su técnica es mejor que la de tal y_ …

Mierda, pura mierda proveniente de la mierda.

Se acomoda en la silla y cierra los ojos, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados: duerme sentado porque, por algún motivo, le evita ver los rostros muertos de aquellos a quienes ha perdido.

Repasa el informe en su mente: en dos días, gracias al presupuesto mayor que la táctica de Erwin les ha conferido entre los cerdos de la capital, podrán salir a una nueva expedición. Él irá con Erwin, justamente, según le han avisado hoy.

—Necesito analizar tu desempeño en equipo —le explicó esa misma tarde al convocarlo a su oficina—. Nos preocupa tu capacidad para relacionarte con los demás: tu técnica es diferente a la que enseñamos, y si bien no negamos su efectividad, al mismo tiempo necesitamos que haya una retroalimentación adecuada fuera de la muralla.

—¿No sería más fácil probarlo en un simulacro? —le preguntó Levi, aburrido con la conversación.

—Por desgracia, hay muchas maniobras que solo podemos analizar adecuadamente con titanes reales —le contestó Erwin. 

El comandante, mientras tanto, nada; solo permaneció junto a la ventana, observándolo. Mitad con admiración, mitad con miedo.

Como todos lo miran.

Todos, excepto Erwin Smith.

El discurso que le diera entre vapor y sangre aquella fatídica tarde de junio en la cual lo perdió todo aún retumba dentro de él: ver más allá, no permanecer enceguecido, usar su fuerza para ayudar a la humanidad… El respeto que le latió en el pecho al escucharlo es lo que más le retumba, lo que lo mueve entre la niebla de esta inercia sin sentido. 

Es lo único que lo llena, lo único que le recuerda por qué está vivo: el ansia de luchar por algo superior a él, a todo lo que conoce.

Así de trascendental es la verdad para un hombre nacido en la cuna de la mentira, de la injusticia más inhumana que reina dentro de las murallas.

Si luchar le permite cambiar esa mentira, entonces…

Sigue convencido de seguir a Erwin Smith en su causa; el respeto que le late en el pecho permanece intacto. Sin embargo, comienza a sentirse incómodo en su presencia.

Respira hondo al acomodarse en la silla: lo pone nervioso. 

Es habilidoso, ejemplar, nadie lo cuestiona, y durante el almuerzo y la cena suele escuchar rumores cada vez más fuertes sobre una supuesta renuncia del comandante Shadis, lo cual lo colocará en lo más alto del Cuerpo de Exploración. Provoca admiración en todos sus compañeros, su presencia llena todo el espacio a su alrededor y sus ideas son casi revolucionarias: el muy maldito es intachable, inmaculado, y nadie pareciera temerle, no a él. 

Erwin Smith vuelve blanco, pulcro, todo aquello que toca. 

No siente envidia por ello: ser querido o admirado o respetado o lo que fuera no va a importarle nunca, no es su estilo, no es lo que aprendió en sus años en el Subterráneo, donde la prioridad era ser fuerte, no célebre. Pero algo en Erwin lo incomoda. Algo en su gesto serio, en la opulencia de su discurso, en su porte y ademanes educados lo incomoda demasiado, hasta un punto que comienza a desconcertarlo, que nunca antes había experimentado, que lo mantiene lejos de él, pero cerca, en una total contradicción. 

Pero cualquier cosa, incluso esa incomodidad extraña, lo mantiene lejos del rostro de Isabel ensangrentado bajo la lluvia, muerta para siempre, justo igual que Farlan, la mitad de su cuerpo los únicos restos de aquello que fue. 

Se acurruca en sí mismo; al hacerlo, ninguna pesadilla lo invade, pero ni así consigue dormir, no hoy.

_La la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la laaa…_

Abre los ojos al jurar escuchar _esa_ voz; una presión en el pecho le vacía los pulmones por un instante.

Quizá por eso no tiene pesadillas cuando duerme sentado: es la única forma en la que pudo aprender a dormir después de _ese_ día.

Levi lucha contra el impulso de tararear, intenta recordar las lecciones de vida que Kenny le obsequió antes de abandonarlo para siempre: _sobrevive el más fuerte, lo único que asegura la supervivencia es la violencia._

 _La violencia nos da poder_.

Y no.

Lo único que lo consuela en momentos así, cuando nadie lo ve y la música suena dentro de su cabeza, es la debilidad.

Apoya los pies sobre la silla y abraza sus rodillas. Hunde el rostro en sus propios muslos sin que su semblante delate sentimiento alguno, justo como Kenny le enseñó: _si le permites a tu enemigo leerte, te aplastará tarde o temprano. Mejor poner la peor cara, la peor de todas, esa cara de oler mierda, que darles algo con lo cual joderte_. 

Avanzar hacia adelante, donde Erwin Smith permanece de pie, pulcro bajo el sol más brillante, es lo único que podrá alejarlo lo suficiente de la oscuridad que reina con puño de hierro dentro de él. 

Ya no hay un atrás al cual mirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Mi idea es actualizar cada diez días/dos semanas, por lo menos hasta que se me acaben los capítulos que tengo adelantados, más de quince. Aunque algunas veces quizá me atrase un poco más porque la vida (?). Además, no tengo idea de si alguien va a leer esto, pero bueno, ¡lo importante es pasarla bien! ♥
> 
> Escribo este fic por tres motivos:
> 
> 1) Quiero escribir algo sin pretensiones, por gusto y no por presionarme.  
> 2) Quiero practicar escritura.  
> 3) Quiero mejorar mi inglés, es decir que necesito algo para traducir (?).
> 
> Estos tres motivos están enlazados a la inspiración descomunal que siento por Eruri actualmente: estoy loca por ellos dos. Son musas muy demandantes, un reto en lo que respecta a la complejidad tanto de cada personaje como de la relación en sí. So, no pretendo hacer algo bueno ni tampoco original o novedoso, no creo tener el talento de hacerles justicia, además de que este fandom ya ha creado demasiadas joyas que jamás pretendería igualar; pretendo, más bien, hacer algo que me resulte entretenido de escribir y que me sirva para practicar, llenarlo con todas esas cosas que me apasiona describir. Si sale bien y compartirlo en esta página vale la pena, me va a hacer muy feliz.
> 
> ¡Ojalá les guste!
> 
> Última aclaración: armé una cronología basándome en… la nada (?). Como no hay fechas exactas referidas a ciertos sucesos, me adapté a unas fechas que estarán enlazadas a la historia en los tiempos en los que planteé cada suceso.
> 
> ¡Gracias! ♥ ♥ ♥


	2. II

**II**

Entrar en la muralla después de una expedición es la parte más desagradable de todo lo que significa pertenecer al Cuerpo de Exploración, aunque Erwin se ha prometido, hace ya mucho tiempo, no darle más importancia de la que merece: la gente no necesita gritarles todo lo que les grita por ser unos inútiles que se aprovechan de sus impuestos para bajarles la moral.

Con mirarlos como los miran, sobrecargados de ese desprecio y ese rechazo, les alcanza.

Haciendo oídos sordos debajo de un rostro serio, impenetrable, levanta los ojos hacia el hombre que va delante de él: los hombros del comandante Shadis siempre le han inspirado respeto, desde sus días de recluta, pues siempre se mostraban erguidos, orgullosos, inflados por un implacable idealismo.

Desde hace tiempo que lucen como en este momento: encogidos.

Derrotados.

Keith Shadis ya no es el hombre que Erwin conoció, ese al que miraba de lejos y con añoranza en sus primeras expediciones, ya que solo los mejores caminaban a su alrededor. En aquellos tiempos, quería crecer, sobrevivir cada vez, ganar experiencia y un puesto más respetable.

Quería ser el próximo comandante.

Quería descubrir la verdad.

Pero ahora…

Pasa los ojos de Shadis a las riendas de su caballo. ¿En qué momento ser el comandante se convirtió en su ambición? Quizá, no hay uno específico, ninguno más que el evidente: aunque a veces se mienta a sí mismo, aunque el altruismo siempre prevalezca, su meta sigue siendo una en especial. Ser el comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración es el camino natural hacia esa meta, la verdad por la cual está dispuesto a morir.

Lo _único_ que lo mantiene de pie.

—Ese, el bajito…

—¡¿Ese?!

—Sí: dicen que mató once titanes en su primera expedición.

—¡¿Tantos?!

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Pero si no es más que un enano!

—Si es verdad que mató todos esos con tan poca experiencia, ha de ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

La ignorancia tiene su encanto en momentos así: Erwin no sabe que esta será la primera vez que escuche esa clase de palabras dirigidas a su mayor descubrimiento, ese que, siempre que aparece, lo llena de un orgullo que no merece sentir.

Mira a Levi con su acostumbrado disimulo: va a su derecha, serio, molesto, y parece ser el soldado que mejor ignora los comentarios de la gente.

Sonríe mentalmente al pensarlo: es como ha previsto. Levi no sucumbe ante el poder de los halagos.

Un problema menos.

Levi ha derribado ocho titanes; al hacerlo, quizá sin desearlo o quizá deseándolo, ha salvado la vida de casi todo un escuadrón, el que iba justo detrás del de ellos, atacado por titanes que salieron de la mismísima nada. Es increíble, el anormal que Shadis describió, las alas de la libertad que Erwin esperaba que sea. Levi es la revolución.

La herramienta perfecta para cumplir sus sueños. La mejor arma de la humanidad.

Una mujer le lanza un huevo al comandante mientras grita y llora al hijo que acaba de perder. A su alrededor, algunos soldados protestan, lo defienden, piden calma; él mantiene el silencio que hace juego de manera perfecta con los hombros que cada vez se le caen más.

¿Es eso lo que le queda por aprender? ¿Es al odio de los ojos de la gente a lo que se tiene que acostumbrar?

Pero no, se jura; no. No será así con él.

Teniendo a Levi de su lado, la historia no tiene derecho a repetirse, la del comandante sucumbiendo en brazos de la locura, con los hombros caídos, derrotados por la desgracia que no ha sabido frenar al otro lado de la muralla.

.

.

.

Termina de limpiar el cuarto y se sienta en la silla en la cual duerme. Respira la limpieza del ambiente, jura que la tensión del cuerpo baja, se desvanece.

No lo hace.

Levi vuelve a abrir la ventana, se sujeta de los bordes inferiores, respira. Inhalar, exhalar, repetir, repetir, repetir.

Ocho nucas cortadas rodeadas de vapor; sangre que se evapora, pero que deja ese asqueroso aroma sobre su piel. El cuerpo del soldado al cual no pudo salvar, incompleto justo delante de sus pies.

Isabel, Farlan; la reaparición inevitable ante los ojos de la muerte.

Levanta los ojos del jardín, voltea hacia el cuarto que acaba de limpiar: todo está limpio, pero él no lo siente así.

No siente nada, solo suciedad.

Con un nudo en la garganta acelerándolo, incapaz de quedarse quieto y odiándose por sentirse así, Levi abandona el cuarto que comparte con los otros tres soldados. Camina por los pasillos de la base llevando sus artículos de limpieza en las manos, rumbo al baño. Allí, los limpia, se limpia y prepara todo. Listo, se encamina a la oficina que Erwin ocupa.

La puerta está cerrada. Toca, pero Erwin no contesta; no hay nadie. Levi entra sin que le tiemble el pulso, deja los artículos de limpieza sobre el escritorio y abre la ventana. Respira, inhala, exhala, la misma mierda de antes y de siempre, del después de tantos momentos que quisiera extirparse del cerebro.

—¡Levi! —escucha.

Voltea: Hanji Zoë está recostada contra el lado derecho del umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, cuatro ojos? —indaga Levi antes de darle la espalda para tomar la escoba y ponerse a barrer.

—Erwin me había dicho que limpiabas su oficina. ¡Se ve mucho mejor desde entonces! Él es muy ordenado y meticuloso, tú sabes, pero trabaja tan duro que a veces se olvida hasta de comer.

Levi no frena ni contesta; continúa barriendo en cada rincón, y mientras acumula el polvo a un lado recuerda cuándo empezó a hacerlo: fue al día siguiente de la muerte de Farlan e Isabel. Ya que había decidido seguir a Erwin Smith, entonces lo haría a su modo: mantendría limpia la oficina donde tendría que escucharlo y reunirse con él antes de determinadas expediciones.

Mantendría limpio el lugar donde le tocaba interactuar con él, al nivel de sus estándares, en pos de luchar a favor de la humanidad.

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —pregunta Hanji.

Levi frena la escoba. Sujetándola contra su pecho con las dos manos, gira apenas hacia Hanji. La mira de reojo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, ya sabes, el comandante Shadis siempre nos da el fin de semana siguiente a una expedición libre para que podamos relajarnos un poco. Muchos se van a sus casas a estar con sus familias; nosotros, los solitarios, nos quedamos en el cuartel y salimos por ahí.

—Ah. —Levi sigue barriendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Desde que llegó al Cuerpo de Exploración y le tocó perder a sus amigos, siempre utiliza esos días para limpiar el cuarto, lavar su ropa, secarla, barrer los pasillos, limpiar las ventanas con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales…

Todo lo que ya ha hecho hoy.

—Y bueno… ¡Hoy iremos a un bar! Hay un señor muy dulce, el papá de un excompañero de Erwin, que tiene este bar no tan lejos de aquí, en el centro de la zona comercial. Erwin lo cruzó hoy; como nos tiene cariño (¡creo que es el único civil que nos lo tiene!) nos dijo que podíamos ir, que él invitaba. ¡Aunque claro, no permitiremos eso! Para algo tenemos sueldo, aunque yo lo pongo todo en las investigaciones que hago. ¿Sabías que tengo pruebas suficientes como para afirmar que los titanes _duermen_ de noche? ¡Quisiera ver a uno quieto, descansando! ¡Debe verse muy…!

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Hanji, aunque decepcionada por la interrupción, asiente. Se ríe con picardía antes de responder:

—¡No te ilusiones, no eres mi tipo! Moblit, Mike, Nanaba y yo iremos. ¡Erwin también! Cuesta mucho convencerlo de abandonar sus planos, pero logramos que aceptara. —Hanji avanza un paso; Levi le vuelve a dar la espalda—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Inicialmente, el trato cálido hacia Isabel fue lo que hizo que Levi se permitiera tolerar a Hanji; toda persona que hiciera sentir bien a Isabel merecía su atención. Aun cuando tiene ideas muy asquerosas sobre los titanes y pareciera no bañarse muy seguido, no puede asegurar que le caiga mal. Sin embargo, aunque Hanji lo trata como al mejor de sus amigos, Levi ha decidido mantener la distancia, de ella y de todos.

Menos de aquel a quien ha decidido seguir.

No le interesa ir, pero hay algo que, hoy, pareciera pesarle de más en los hombros, lo que le hizo hacer la limpieza de todo un fin de semana en una maldita jornada. Hace mucho que no toma alcohol, además, desde los últimos tragos que compartiera con sus amigos antes de esa maldita expedición.

Quizá, no es mala idea tomar un poco. Después de todo, el alcohol es de lo poco que le permite dormir más de dos horas. Salir con ellos no significa volverlos sus amigos, al fin y al cabo.

Además, Erwin Smith estará ahí. No puede ser tan malo escucharlo hablar de estupideces por un par de horas, aunque está seguro de que el desgraciado no toma, o por lo menos eso le parece: no es algo que pareciera ir con él.

¿O sí?

—De acuerdo —dice. Se arrepiente cuando escucha cómo Hanji grita con entusiasmo—. Pero _tú_ no te hagas ilusiones. No significa que me caigas bien.

—Pero es un avance, Levi. —Hanji aparece delante de él—. Salir un poco siempre es un avance, más considerando nuestra situación actual. No tenemos que olvidar que seguimos siendo personas… ¡En fin! Nos vemos en los establos a las diez.

Una sonrisa, cálida, bondadosa, y Hanji se va. Al fin solo, Levi continúa barriendo, pero se detiene al chocar el escritorio, lo cual provoca que algunos papeles se desacomoden. Los acomoda, los deja más ordenados de lo que estaban, y la letra de Erwin, tan prolija, tan clara y limpia, solo logra desordenarle los pensamientos. Al intentar volver a su quehacer, aprieta el palo de la escoba con las dos manos, tanto que casi quiebra la madera.

Hoy no se siente bien; ningún día después a una expedición se siente bien, menos cuando ni con toda su fuerza logra que nadie muera. Quizá, salir pueda despejarlo un poco, quitarle toda la inquietud que siente bailándole debajo de la piel.

Aunque Erwin esté ahí. Precisamente porque Erwin estará ahí.

Qué contradicción.

.

.

.

—¡Aceptó! —dice Hanji al entrar a su laboratorio, el cual está improvisado en una celda con las rejas rotas en el sótano del cuartel. El presupuesto aún no es el indicado como para darle a Hanji el lugar que merece, un laboratorio como la gente, pero Erwin se promete que eso también cambiará pronto.

Tiene que, si es que quieren ganar esta guerra.

—¡¿De verdad?! —pregunta Moblit, flamante ayudante de Hanji, con su acostumbrado tono alarmado, siempre nervioso en presencia de la mente más brillante del Cuerpo de Exploración. Erwin no puede contener una sonrisa: se le nota el cariño que comienza a convertirse en otra cosa—. No me esperaba que aceptara… ¡N-No me lo imagino tomando cerveza!

—¡Yo tampoco! ¡Será divertido! —responde Hanji al acercarse a su silla.

Erwin la espera sentado al otro lado del escritorio mientras Moblit ordena libros en una esquina. Ni siquiera la luz ayuda, pero sí, todo cambiará, solo tienen que esperar un poco más.

El cerebro de Hanji será tan crucial para la humanidad como la fuerza de Levi lo es.

—Estaba limpiando tu oficina, por cierto… —Hanji se sienta ante Erwin y corre una pila de libros para mirarlo; los dos primeros caen al suelo, y Moblit se apresura a levantarlos y acomodarlos con sus atolondrados ademanes—. Otra vez.

Después de asegurar lo último, Hanji se pone seria, algo no tan habitual en ella, por lo menos no en esta clase de conversaciones.

—Creo que le hace bien limpiar —reflexiona Erwin, también serio—. Es bueno tener con qué distraerse aquí, más después de una expedición tan exigida.

—Lo sé, Erwin, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado?

Erwin mira a Moblit: les está dando la espalda al ordenar la vasta biblioteca. No lo conoce lo suficiente, pero cuando nota cómo Hanji le sonríe entiende lo que le está diciendo sin palabras.

_Puedes confiar en él, te lo prometo._

—Quizá es mucho, pero han sido días estresantes para todos —contesta al fin.

—Yo creo que no, que tiene que ver con otra cosa. —Hanji se ajusta los lentes—. Me parece que Levi tiene alguna especie de compulsión por la limpieza, algo que hace para evadir otras cosas, aunque no logro darme cuenta de si es por mero perfeccionismo o por ansiedad.

Erwin mira sus propias manos, las dos cruzadas sobre el escritorio. Se sujeta la mano izquierda con la derecha al fruncir el ceño. Pronto, lo relaja.

—¿Quién no tiene una compulsión aquí? —responde.

Hanji asiente, riéndose.

—¡Buen punto! Digo, Mike huele a la gente y después se sonríe, yo hago experimentos, Moblit cuida que no muera mientras los hago, tú te olvidas de comer por andar haciendo planos de tácticas de combate… ¡Lo de Levi no suena tan raro, lo sé! Pero me alegra que me hayas sugerido invitarlo hoy: mencionaba lo de la limpieza porque me da la impresión de que está más triste de lo que admite. ¡Perdió a sus mejores amigos de una forma horrible! Siempre es duro, a todos nos pasó, y todos salimos de esas primeras grandes pérdidas como pudimos, dejamos ir lo mejor que nos salió… —Hanji baja la mirada; todavía sonríe. Moblit la mira con disimulo y sonríe también, seguramente enternecido por lo que escucha—. Pero Levi es muy cerrado, no habla con nadie. Me preocupa que se sienta solo o necesite ayuda y nadie se la esté ofreciendo.

Erwin abre la boca al escuchar las palabras de Hanji: tiene razón. Anonadado, siente cómo la sangre que le circula por el cuerpo se le convierte en culpa, y lo recorre por dentro de las venas, y llena cada rincón de su existencia con su inquebrantable fuerza, con esa suerte de espíritu implacable que jamás deja que Erwin logre respirar después de su aparición.

Él le sugirió a Hanji invitar a Levi porque quería observarlo más de cerca, aprender a domarlo como la culpa lo doma a él. Para hacerlo, lo primero que necesita es conocerlo, saber más sobre él, establecer un vínculo de camaradas más sólido, uno que habilite lo demás.

Que le permita leerlo lo suficiente.

Y resulta que no, que no hay nada que domar, que entender, que controlar, que leer.

Hay algo, en Levi, que quizá está mal y nada más.

Hanji tiene razón, sí: quizá, Levi se siente solo, o bien siente una tristeza que, por lo estoico que se muestra, jamás se atreverá a reconocer, mucho menos a exteriorizar. Erwin sabe cuál es el precio a pagar por guardarse todos los sentimientos bajo llave en el rincón más oscuro del corazón. Es uno demasiado alto.

Considerando la juventud de Levi, es probable que no tenga experiencia suficiente manejando esa clase de conflictos internos.

Esas alas no merecen cargar con algo tan pesado, no si él puede hacer algo al respecto.

Será cuestión de ganarse su confianza, se promete, todo con tal de salvarlo de esa imagen que lo ha perseguido el día entero, la de Shadis derrotado.

Su propia imagen, la de Erwin mismo, llena de culpa para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Me hace feliz el apoyo. ❤ 
> 
> Sé que soy muy nueva acá; además, sé que el fandom hispano de AO3 no es muy numeroso, pero es por eso que aprecio el doble cada mensaje que recibo. Me llenan el corazón, GRACIAS.
> 
> Sobre Levi y "su juventud", sí, Levi no es tan joven como la historia parece indicar, no en el canon ni tampoco en este fic, pero esa percepción de Erwin tiene que ver con un suceso futuro que espero compartir pronto. 
> 
> Sobre Hanji canónicamente mujer en la versión hispana de este fic: el inclusivo en español no es tan cómodo de usar como en el inglés, por desgracia, ni tampoco es fácil de corregir. No me gusta pensar a Hanji en un género específico, para mí Hanji es Hanji, punto; si uso el femenino en esta versión es por dificultades narrativas nada más: me disculpo por eso. No sé bien si a alguien le molestará, pero lo menciono porque, de hecho, me molesta a mí. 
> 
> Si le llegara a encontrar una solución, no descarto editarlo más adelante, pero como estoy publicando el fic en dos idiomas, nada, requiere tiempo. Veré.
> 
> Tengo vacaciones hasta mediados de enero, así que voy a aprovechar a actualizar dos veces por semana desde hoy. :') 
> 
> ¡Espero les guste y mil gracias por leer! ❤❤❤


	3. III

**III**

Cuando entran al bar del padre de Sam, este los recibe como si recibiera a su hijo, muerto hace ya muchos años, precisamente en la primera expedición fuera de las murallas en la que tanto él como Erwin participaron.

Al ver la alegría y emoción del padre de su viejo amigo, Erwin necesita recordarlo por un instante, a Sam, a su risa histérica, a su fanfarronería fingida, a su miedo a las arañas, a cómo se burlaba de Nile por su incapacidad de escribir cartas de amor. Se habían unido juntos al Cuerpo de Exploración; en su promoción, obtuvo el décimo puesto, mientras que Erwin obtuvo el primero y Nile el noveno. Erwin lo vio morir en primer plano; Sam, para él, no era tan querido como Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church parecían serlo para Levi, pero era un buen amigo.

Recuerda lo que Hanji le dijo esta tarde: a todo integrante/sobreviviente del Cuerpo de Exploración le ha tocado su primera gran pérdida. Todos lo llevan como pueden, hacen el duelo como les sale.

Él lo hizo a su manera: prometiéndose que esa muerte no sería en vano.

—Me da gusto verte, Erwin. ¡Supe que tu escuadrón no tuvo bajas! Empieza a hacerse costumbre, me alegro por ti —dice el padre de Sam mientras le palmea el hombro en gesto paternal.

¿Cómo no lo odia por la muerte de su hijo? Erwin se ha hecho la misma pregunta un centenar de veces; siempre encuentra la misma respuesta en la mirada cálida de este rostro gastado por los años, por las ausencias: sabe que su hijo murió por una buena causa, sabe que luchó por la humanidad, por la libertad, y que su muerte encuentra significado en las vidas de quienes lo sobreviven.

Por eso les tiene aprecio, quizá.

Son ellos los que mantienen el alma de Sam con vida. 

—¡Oh! ¿Él es _ese_ soldado…? —exclama el anciano.

Detrás de todos, Levi tiene las manos en los bolsillos mientras mira de reojo el establecimiento. Trae una camisa blanca, un saco negro, unos pantalones azul oscuro y su inconfundible corbata blanca. Cuando lo vio llegar al punto de encuentro, Erwin no pudo evitar sorprenderse: iba muy formal, a lo mejor, muy elegante pese a ser, en realidad, un soldado lleno de violencia bien gestionada al otro lado de las murallas.

Hay algo contradictorio en Levi, algo que siempre parece desconectado. Erwin siente una intriga que, inconscientemente, comienza a transformarse en fijación.

Necesita algo de Levi, algo que lo ayude a resolver el misterio, a leerlo apropiadamente, pero no sabe qué es.

—Es él —responde Erwin al voltear hacia Levi por un instante.

—¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! —afirma el hombre al acercarse a Levi, al sujetar sus manos cálidamente—. Los niños del vecindario no paran de hablar de ti, de jugar a ser tú. ¡Gracias por inspirar tanto a la gente, por darle tanta esperanza!

Levi lo mira a los ojos, lo hace con fijeza, sin parpadear; Erwin, al verlo fijar la mirada en alguien más por primera vez, descubre que, en otro ángulo, los ojos de Levi parecieran hablar un poco más.

Luce emocionado.

Por un significativo segundo, muestra la emoción más profunda que Erwin haya visto.

El rostro estoico retorna un segundo después, cuando los ojos se congelan en un parpadeo; Levi asiente, serio, y el hombre lo suelta.

—¡Espero tengan una buena noche! —les dice—. Síganme, por favor.

El bar es pequeño, oscuro, pero muy tranquilo. Casi todas las mesas están ocupadas; algunas personas deambulan cerca de la barra, hombres, mujeres, nadie por debajo de los 20 años.

Unas mujeres miran de reojo a Erwin, le sonríen desde la barra; este no presta atención.

Nunca lo hace.

Solo logra mirar a Levi, que va delante de él, junto a Hanji, aunque convenientemente separado de ella y de los demás.

Los ojos se han derretido por primera vez, pero no por el tiempo suficiente; Levi, ahora, lo intriga mil veces más.

¿Cómo tanta frialdad puede esconder tanta emoción?

Ocupan una mesa en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Erwin se sienta a la derecha de la mesa, de espaldas a la puerta, con Mike y Nanaba, respectivamente, a su lado. Delante de él se sienta Levi, con la pared detrás, justo después de dejar pasar a Moblit y a Hanji.

Levi se cruza de piernas, de brazos, y agacha la cabeza; sus movimientos son tan elegantes como cuando se impulsa con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Hay algo en esa elegancia que lo conmueve, que lo captura y no lo deja ir.

Que lo intriga casi tanto como los ojos lo hacen.

Mike invita la primera ronda de cervezas y propone un brindis por Erwin y su futuro ascenso; al escuchar la noticia que el resto ya sabía, Levi se permite mirarlo por un instante. Erwin le sonríe con calma, relajado, con el desenfado que estar fuera del cuartel le permite. Después, sin que nada más se diga al respecto, se inicia una conversación que empieza tibiamente, sobre expediciones, sobre comida que hace mucho que no prueban, sobre algún libro leído recientemente, sobre olores, sobre titanes de ademanes particularmente graciosos. Después de detener los monólogos pasionales de Hanji sobre tal o cual titán en tres oportunidades distintas, todos están riendo a carcajadas.

Todos, menos Levi.

De tanto en tanto, mientras bebe y conversa, Erwin se permite observarlo: parece muy concentrado en la cerveza, la cual bebe de a tragos largos. Se nota que intimida al resto, porque nadie le pregunta nada, aunque no a Hanji, quien le hace algún que otro comentario dependiendo del tema que se esté tratando, en un tono amistoso, conciliador.

No está muy seguro de qué edad tiene Levi, quizá 20 o 21, no más, pero Mike y él pasan los 30; el resto ronda los 25. En el Cuerpo de Exploración es un milagro llegar a semejante edad. Casi todos llevan dándole el corazón a la causa desde la adolescencia, no tienen muchos temas de conversación más allá de los titanes, pues ellos son los protagonistas de sus vidas, pero reír es fácil, hacer de cuenta que los titanes no existen o son producto de la imaginación desaforada de Hanji es fácil. Para Erwin es fácil, aunque no tenga mucho para decir.

Son como adolescentes llevando una vida de adultos: han pospuesto mucho, seguirán posponiendo, pero en momentos como este, después de tanto estrés, se siente bien dejar salir toda la inexperiencia mezclada con el exceso de experiencia.

Fuera de las murallas, son los veteranos, los que han sobrevivido demasiadas expediciones; aquí, se permiten ser los adolescentes que tuvieron que dormir en pos de prevalecer allá afuera.

—Las dos mujeres de la barra no te dejaron de mirar ni cinco segundos, Erwin —comenta Nanaba al pedirse una cerveza más—. ¡Si supieran que serás el próximo comandante ya estarían encima de ti!

Con modestia genuina, ciertamente desinteresado, Erwin le da un trago a su segundo vaso de la noche. Mike le da una palmada en el hombro.

—Como si fuera a aceptar. ¡No conoces a Erwin! Es el tipo más aburrido que existe, es decir…, ¡si Levi es el más poderoso de la humanidad, entonces Erwin es el más aburrido!

Más carcajadas.

—Bueno, Mike, ¡si juzgas así a tu futuro comandante, entonces me imagino que tú _sí_ te diviertes! —contesta Hanji.

Mike se sonríe justo como cuando huele a la gente, con esa picardía tan propia de él en esa clase de momentos.

—¡Oh! ¡ _Esa_ sonrisa! —Hanji entrelaza los dedos y muestra los dientes en un gesto casi sádico—. ¿Hace cuánto que no…?

Mike se sonroja. En un hombre de su altura, edad y presencia, esa vergüenza resulta algo curiosa, aunque Erwin se dice, para sus adentros, que de seguro está pensándolo desde el mero prejuicio.

—Hace un tiempo… —dice en voz baja, justo antes de beber.

Se le escapa una mirada hacia Nanaba, quien también se sonroja, aunque toser parece recomponerla.

—¿Y tú, Nanaba?

Ella ríe, como si hubiera anticipado la pregunta de Hanji.

—Hace un tiempo, casualmente… —Nanaba ríe, Mike la sigue, Moblit se sonroja, Hanji grita, Erwin sonríe.

Levi levanta la mano con el vaso apenas llenado vacío. Se pide una cerveza más con los ojos más ilegibles que nunca.

Es, desde la perspectiva de Erwin, como si el tema lo incomodara.

Lo recuerda limpiar; tiene el mismo gesto que cuando barre su oficina mientras Erwin estudia planos en su escritorio, esos segundos en los cuales necesita espiarlo, cuando se pregunta qué piensa, qué siente. La cerveza reemplaza a la escoba; hay algo en Levi que está suplicando abandonar la conversación.

Erwin amaga con cambiar de tema, pero no llega:

—¡¿Y tú?! ¡Tanto que preguntas, Hanji! ¿El comandante Shadis te ha hecho caso ya? —pregunta Nanaba.

Completamente enrojecida, Hanji golpea la mesa con un puño.

—¡Te dije que era algo de la adolescencia, estaba confundida!

—Oh, vamos… ¡Si te encanta! El otro día, mientras daba indicaciones antes de salir, no lo parabas de mirar. ¡Deberías meterte en su cuarto, no creo que te rechace! Vas, le dices algo como _démonos duro, comandante_ , y ya!

Erwin intenta distraerse al observar el gesto de romántica desolación de Moblit, que mira su cerveza a la mitad como si fuera un niño, pero no.

Levi se termina la tercera cerveza y, sin que nadie pareciera prestar atención, pide la cuarta. Pese a la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido, sus ademanes siguen siendo elegantes; la charla lo incomoda y la cerveza no le hace nada.

Solo se dedica a beber mientras mira a un lado, convertido en un otro, en un forastero pese a estar con las personas que más se relacionan con él en el mundo, aquellos que arriesgan la vida por la misma causa por la cual él la arriesga.

Cuando Erwin vuelve a prestar atención a la conversación, el interrogado es Moblit.

—N-No, la verdad es que yo no… —responde con timidez—, h-hace siglos que no…

—¿Siglos? ¿Desde una vida anterior? —le pregunta Mike a Moblit, quien no está más sonrojado porque no es físicamente posible.

Avergonzado, Moblit hunde el rostro en la mesa, entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la superficie.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, futuro comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración? —pregunta Nanaba, sonriéndole.

Erwin mira a Levi: lo está mirando fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Es como un hielo afilado, cortándolo; Levi le captura las pupilas con pasmosa facilidad. Se recompone un segundo después, cuando los ojos lo abandonan.

—No tengo tiempo —responde Erwin sin más. No finge, porque no miente: no tiene tiempo para las relaciones humanas, sus únicos vínculos son con sus camaradas; no hay lugar para nadie más, y con ninguno de ellos tiene afinidad más allá de la amistad, del compañerismo. Sin embargo, le da algo de nostalgia pensarlo.

Le gustaría tener a alguien a su lado, alguien especial.

—Qué responsable —dice Hanji; hay algo de ironía en su voz, aunque se nota que bromea, que no lo dice en serio.

—Se me hace que eres de los que se enamoran, Erwin —asegura Nanaba. En su sonrisa, ya no triunfa la curiosidad, sino una especie de ternura.

Es esa comprensión extraña que todos le tienen a todos en el Cuerpo de Exploración: cada persona que pida esa área del ejército sabe que tiene que dejar demasiado atrás.

A veces, incluso la propia humanidad.

El amor, la amistad, la intimidad, el compromiso; la simpleza de un sueño fácil y típico, ese de formar una familia. Nada de eso puede existir para ellos. Por eso dejó a Marie atrás hace ya tantos años, cuando ella le confesó que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo volver, a cuidar de la familia que formaran mientras él luchaba por la humanidad. Marie quería esperarlo, realmente quería.

La idea no pudo desagradarle más.

No podía formar una familia, ni con ella ni con nadie; no tenía derecho. Sigue sin tenerlo. Sus sueños son incompatibles con el amor, con los frutos que solo deberían brotar del amor.

No podía dejar hijos sin padre; no quería. Tampoco quería dejar a su pareja sola, atrapada detrás de unas murallas que él, pese a haber luchado tanto, no hubiera sido capaz de derrumbar.

Nunca lo querrá.

—Erwin es un romántico, pero nunca te lo dirá —comenta Mike.

Erwin se ríe; cuánto lo conoce.

—Ya veo… —Nanaba se queda observándolo.

—Es muy noble, creo —dice Moblit, quien también lo observa, aunque no sin cierta timidez—. A veces pienso que me gustaría tener a alguien, saber que alguien espera por mí, saber que lucho por alguien en especial, pero elegí este camino por un motivo…

Todos, menos Levi, sonríen de esa manera tan común entre los soldados: con tristeza, con nostalgia, con una especie de añoranza que jamás los llevará a nada.

Precisamente: por algo eligieron este camino. El amor, el sexo; todo queda reducido a nada cuando se elige el camino de los que luchan por algo tan difícil como la libertad.

Erwin asiente. Al parecer, la desprolija charla sobre sexo se detiene después de esa última reflexión. Continúa bebiendo, como los demás, y piensa en cada uno de ellos: Moblit siente algo por Hanji, es evidente, pero sabe que nunca podrá salir del terreno de lo meramente platónico. Nanaba y Mike se divierten, por su parte, tienen algo sano que no los distrae de sus obligaciones, un acompañamiento en la adversidad que los relaja en malos momentos y de lo cual rara vez hablan en voz alta. Saben que, allá afuera, ante los titanes, no pueden dejar que sus sentimientos influyan; por eso, no se permiten ir más allá en su vínculo, convertirlo en algo demasiado importante. Con respecto a Hanji, bueno…

—¿De verdad te gusta el viejo, cuatro ojos? Tienes unos gustos de mierda —dice Levi entre trago y trago, justo antes de pedirse una cerveza más.

Después de un silencio tenso, Nanaba es la primera en reírse. Mike la sigue, el propio Erwin también.

—¡O-Oye! —exclama Hanji, indignada—. ¡Es que…! Yo… ¡Ah! —Sin respuesta y anulada por las risas, se cubre el rostro con una mano.

—Hanji, está bien sentir algo por alguien, eso no significa que sueñes con estar con esa persona. Quiero decir… —Moblit habla desde la propia experiencia, claro está, y desde el sentimiento más noble que puede existir: ese amor que nunca encontrará expresión, pero que brilla ante la alegría de la otra persona sin importar que nunca vaya a ser correspondido—. ¡Seguimos siendo humanos! A algunos de nosotros nos cuesta dejar de sentir cosas por los demás, más cuando conocemos a alguien que nos deslumbra por algún motivo… ¡El comandante Shadis se ha esforzado mucho! Es… un buen hombre.

—Es cierto, Moblit: seguimos siendo humanos. —Hanji se sonríe al asegurarlo: quizá, es verdad que le gusta el comandante, aunque no pareciera ser algo muy trascendental para ella. Quizá, la atracción es pequeña, casi insignificante. Quizá, no es idealizada, romántica, sino más física.

El punto es el mismo, para todos: la incompatibilidad con el camino escogido.

—Pero en serio, Levi tiene razón: ¡fijarte en Shadis! ¡Shadis! —Nanaba atraviesa la mesa con el brazo derecho y despeina a Hanji, cariñosa—. Con esa mirada perturbada parece más un titán que una persona.

Mike contiene la risa, pero al final no lo logra más. Ríe, todos ríen, incluso Hanji, quien mira a Levi con inmensa curiosidad y una leve ansia de venganza.

—¿Y tú, Levi? ¿Qué clase de mujeres te gustan? Ya que criticas mis gustos, dinos algo sobre los tuyos.

Erwin no puede detener el impulso de mirar a Levi: lo está mirando a él, de nuevo, aunque, como cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran, Levi la desvía un segundo después.

—No me interesa —responde.

Hanji, con un codo sobre la mesa y una mejilla sobre una mano, frunce el ceño.

—¿No te interesa qué?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Las mujeres? ¿El sexo? ¿El amor?

Levi termina otra cerveza. El sonido de su jarra chocando con la mesa produce un silencio sepulcral.

—Nada.

Pero Levi lo mira, mira a Erwin fijamente, y luce frustrado, tenso, incómodo, como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Como si aquel a quien contempla fuera la fuente de su incomodidad.

—Ya es muy tarde —dice—, diviértanse.

Levi se levanta. Hanji intenta protestar, instarlo a quedarse, pero Moblit y Nanaba la detienen.

—Quizá está cansado, déjalo —susurra Nanaba—. O quizá se siente incómodo; démosle su espacio.

Todos lo ven pagar su parte en la barra: el padre de Sam se opone, insiste, pero Levi le deja dinero de más delante.

—Acéptalo, anciano. Si no lo quieres como un pago, entonces úsalo para asegurarle el almuerzo a algún chiquillo hambriento que lo necesite.

El corazón de Erwin se aprieta al escucharlo. Levi no lo dijo en voz alta, como para que todos lo escuchen; fue la cercanía a la mesa lo que les permitió escuchar. En su voz, se nota la honestidad brutal, pero también elegante, que Levi tiene para con todo lo que lo rodea, sobre todo su misión.

—Me da pena haberlo incomodado —susurra Hanji cuando Levi desaparece.

—No, Hanji: está bien —dice Nanaba al sujetarle la mano, al apretársela—. No olvidemos que Levi viene del Subterráneo. Es probable que haya pasado por cosas que lo moldearon de esta manera, que le quitaron todo interés de relacionarse. Debe ser muy desconfiado.

—Lo es, se nota que lo es —agrega Mike.

—Perdió a sus amigos, me preocupa que se sienta solo… ¡Esa Isabel era tan dulce! —afirma Hanji mirando hacia la puerta. —Pero bueno, somos adultos: tampoco puedo obligarlo, ya bastante con que haya venido.

—Es cierto —le contesta Moblit—. Eres muy amable, Hanji…

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Erwin? Estás muy callado.

La pregunta de Mike trae a Erwin de regreso: sin darse cuenta, nunca ha dejado de observar la puerta por el rabillo del ojo, casi añorando que se abra, que Levi vuelva a la mesa.

Asegurarle comida a algún chiquillo…

—También me voy, tengo mucho por hacer mañana —dice—. Lo siento, estoy algo distraído esta noche. Por favor, pásenla bien, disfruten este momento.

Aunque Hanji pareciera decepcionada por su decisión de marcharse, asiente. Todos le sonríen al despedirlo. Erwin pasa por la barra y paga su última cerveza. Cuando el padre de Sam intenta oponerse, así como lo hizo con Levi, Erwin le pone el dinero en la mano.

—Por favor, ya que le darás de comer a algún niño mañana, que sean dos, o tres, o todos los que se puedan con este dinero. Creyendo en lo que hacemos ya haces demasiado por nosotros.

El papá de Sam acepta el dinero.

—Prometo alimentar a todos los niños pobres que pueda, Erwin. Gracias por mantener a Sam con vida dentro de ti…

Erwin, demasiado conmovido, asiente, y se va despacio, y corre hacia su caballo cuando cierra la puerta del bar detrás de él.

Baja por la calle, hasta que Levi, montado en su caballo negro, aparece en medio de la oscuridad: su andar solitario es iluminado por la luna y nada más.

—¡Levi! —lo llama Erwin.

Este gira la cabeza al detenerse. Erwin lo alcanza galopando un poco más rápido de lo que acostumbra en el pueblo.

—Déjame adivinar: ni siquiera tienes tiempo de hablar de estupideces y por eso te vuelves temprano —le dice Levi al recibirlo.

Erwin asiente. En la sonrisa que gesticula hay cierta complicidad.

Siempre es bueno, para Erwin, salir un poco de la rutina. No porque quiera, porque la lucha siempre será más importante para él, pero sí para recordar lo que Hanji y Moblit tan bien han descrito hoy: aún sigue siendo una persona.

Aún no ha hecho lo que Shadis, entregar su humanidad completa por tener el cargo más importante del Cuerpo de Exploración, tener a su cargo la vida de todos los soldados.

Mandarlos a morir por una causa mayor a cambio de perder el porte que todo comandante debe tener, esos hombros erguidos ante lo desconocido, listos para enfrentar lo que sea.

Perturbado por recordar el reflejo de Shadis en el vidrio, se limita a seguir la corriente de la conversación; no tiene que pensar en eso ahora, no tiene que adelantarse.

Tienen a Levi ahora, a Levi representando la revolución.

—Algo así —responde— ¿Te acompaño?

—No puedo decirte que no a menos que tome un atajo, pero este camino es el más directo…

—No queda alternativa, entonces.

—Eso parece, rubio.

Erwin lo escucha reír quizá por primera vez desde que lo conoce: su risa es breve, discreta, pero es una risa.

Es un avance.

No deben perder la humanidad, es cierto, pero tampoco pueden negar lo que son, o eso piensa Erwin al sentirse identificado con el Levi de la mesa, ese interesado en nada.

Antes que amantes, padres, hijos, son soldados. Ese es el camino que eligieron, después de todo.

Ese es el único camino por el cual tienen permitido avanzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Este fic va lennnnto, lo sé, pero algunas cosas van a ir sucediendo.
> 
> Sobre Marie, justo ayer vi mucha gente hablando de ella en Twitter. Mi opinión es que ella no era tan importante para Erwin, que era una chica que le gustaba en la adolescencia y no mucho más, pero planteé un "pequeño algo" entre ellos más interesada en explorar la bisexualidad de Erwin. Es un tema que me apasiona mucho y quería hablarlo un poco acá.
> 
> Me gusta la idea de pensar a todos estos personajes como gente torpe y sin experiencia en lo que respecta a las relaciones; es un contraste interesante con esos que son al pelear.
> 
> ¡Ojalá les guste!
> 
> Mil gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron y por el apoyo y la buena onda, también por los kudos. 
> 
> El jueves actualizo aprovechando mis vacaciones. 
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que nuestra lucha, la que nos mueve el corazón, encuentre significado en cada resultado que obtengamos. 
> 
> ♥♥♥


	4. IV

**IV**

Galopan con calma a través de las oscuras calles que se extienden dentro de la muralla Rose rumbo al cuartel general, un antiguo castillo reformado, óptimo para las actividades del Cuerpo de Exploración. Como el cuartel está un poco alejado de esa pequeña zona comercial ubicada a mitad de camino entre Trost y Ehrmich, volver les lleva media hora. Dos tercios de camino, y ni uno ni otro habla de nada; lo único que escuchan, bajo la luz de la luna, son las herraduras de sus respectivos caballos chocando contra el suelo casi armoniosamente.

Erwin sonríe, siempre mirando al frente: nunca se ha puesto a pensar en cuánto le agrada ese sonido, el de los pasos de su caballo. Junto al de Levi, es como si formaran una melodía capaz de calmar incluso al más convulsionado corazón.

—¿Pensando en tácticas? —pregunta Levi.

Erwin lo observa.

—¿Qué?

Sin cambiar nunca el gesto, tan indiferente como siempre, Levi responde sin agitarse:

—Te sonríes como un idiota. Debes sonreírte así cuando se te ocurren tácticas extrañas.

Erwin se permite reír.

—Pensaba en lo que me transmite el galopar de los caballos —confiesa con un dejo de timidez casi adolescente—, cómo la lentitud de sus pasos me hace sentir calma.

Porque solo van lento cuando vuelven con vida, cuando entran nuevamente en las murallas.

—Mike no mentía al asegurar que eres un romántico —dice Levi.

Erwin ríe de nuevo.

—Supongo que lo soy.

Observa a Levi por el rabillo del ojo: luce tranquilo, aunque nunca abandona la indiferencia, ese desprendimiento natural para con todos. Piensa, observándolo, en cuán talentoso es, en todo lo que es capaz de hacer, en lo importante que es su talento para el Cuerpo de Exploración.

Levi es una de sus prioridades. Estrechar el vínculo es necesario.

¿Pero cómo?

¿Pero por qué?

—¿Y tú? —se le ocurre preguntar.

No es la persona más hábil para iniciar una conversación, o no; _es_ una persona hábil para iniciar una conversación, lo es cuando realiza alguna de sus artimañas en la Capital, cuando negocia, cuando investiga, cuando explica tácticas, cuando charla con su escuadrón. Pero este es Levi, es Levi bajo la luz de la luna viéndose tan misterioso, tan intraspasable, como un bloque de hielo imposible de romper.

Es Levi, cuya luz propia, tan blanca y tan misteriosa como la de la luna, pareciera volverlo tan inmenso como un titán.

O más.

Es Levi luciendo tan majestuoso como cuando pelea, Levi tan joven, tan lleno de vida y de futuro, enalteciendo todo cuanto lo rodea por solo estar presente.

Nada ansía más que ayudarlo, que ser una especie de mentor para alguien que, pese a su corta edad, ya ha vivido demasiado.

—¿Yo qué? —le pregunta Levi sin voltear hacia él.

Erwin estudia el entorno: si no se equivoca, no tardarán mucho más que diez minutos en llegar al cuartel. Tiempo suficiente para una pequeña conversación, quizá.

—No tengo tiempo para el amor o las relaciones interpersonales, pero soy bastante romántico en el fondo —dice, o bien da algo de información a cambio de obtener una respuesta—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Lo mismo que dije en la mesa: nada.

—Es decir que nunca te has enamorado.

—Esa clase de mierda no existe en el Subterráneo.

La aseveración de Levi lo sorprende, por un lado, pero por el otro lo sensibiliza, pues la respuesta era demasiado obvia: es cierto, Levi creció en el Subterráneo.

Creció en un lugar donde no hay derecho a nada.

Donde vivió incluso más rápido de lo que Erwin sospecha.

—Entiendo… —susurra.

Piensa en preguntarle algo más, pero todo parece inapropiado. Cada pregunta que se le ocurre no encuentra contexto en lo que, imagina, integra el ecosistema de la juventud de Levi. Allí, todo es oscuro.

No hay mucho que enseñarle a alguien así.

—Ahí solo existe la violencia —dice Levi, para sorpresa de Erwin, quien no esperaba ni una palabra más de su parte—. Es decir, existe la mugre, la injusticia, pero sobre todo existe la violencia, la mierda que caga la demás mierda.

—Bueno —responde Erwin sin pensarlo demasiado, sin calcular sus palabras, algo que no muy seguido puede permitirse, no en la incansable lucha en pos de alcanzar sus objetivos—, supongo que aquí es igual: el Cuerpo de Exploración necesita la violencia para subsistir.

—Y los titanes son la madre de todas las mierdas.

—Lo son. Por eso es que aquí tampoco hay mucho espacio para cosas como el amor o las relaciones.

—Mike y Nanaba no parecen estar de acuerdo contigo.

Erwin se sorprende: juraba que Levi no había prestado demasiada atención a la conversación, no al juzgar por la incomodidad que denotaba en la mesa.

—No lo están, pero no tengo manera de reprochárselos: son adultos, los dos, y son responsables. Nunca permiten que su relación los perjudique afuera de las murallas; respeto su compromiso. Todos necesitamos algo a lo cual aferrarnos.

—¿Y a qué te aferras tú, viejo romántico?

Los ojos de Erwin se abren de más al tiempo que sus cejas se levantan. Gira hacia Levi, y nota cómo lo mira de costado, con qué fijeza lo hace.

—Pues… —Erwin frena su voz: no tiene idea de a qué se aferra, no exactamente. Pronto, descubre que jamás ha pensado en esto—. Creo que me aferro al trabajo: es lo que me mantiene en equilibrio. También me aferro a momentos como el del bar, momentos en los que puedo relajarme, descansar de la rutina. —No tarda en sentirse satisfecho: sí, esa es la respuesta, la que Hanji le dio esta misma tarde en su laboratorio improvisado—. Digo, como tú y la limpieza…

Lo desliza con tanta naturalidad que Erwin no se percata de lo que dice hasta que lo dice, hasta que escucha su propia voz decirlo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Bueno, siempre estás limpiando el cuartel, y el comedor, y mi oficina; pensé que era una especie de pasatiempo que te relaja.

—Ojalá fuera solo eso, ¿pero para qué te voy a explicar algo que jamás entenderás?

Erwin se paraliza al escuchar la respuesta de Levi. Piensa en qué responder, pero la entrada del cuartel ante sus ojos se lo impide: fin del viaje, fin de la conversación.

En silencio, dejan a los caballos en los establos y caminan hacia el interior del cuartel. Vuelven a prestarse atención al pie de las escaleras principales del primer piso: el cuarto de Levi está a unos pasos de allí; el de Erwin, en el segundo piso. Pocos se quedaron; la mayoría, incluso el comandante, se han retirado. Es como si estuvieran solos, uno mirando al otro debajo de los faroles que iluminan las escaleras en tonos dorados.

Le sonríe a Levi, quien apenas le presta atención. Tomando el gesto como lo que parece ser, una bomba de indiferencia, Erwin decide subir las escaleras.

—No me aferro a la limpieza, no es un pasatiempo —dice Levi cuando Erwin sube tres escalones—; limpio porque odio, detesto, aborrezco la suciedad.

Erwin lo mira desde el tercer escalón: al pie de la escalera, Levi está de brazos cruzados, los ojos fijos en la nada, lejos de él.

Intraspasables, de nuevo.

—¿Es por… algún tipo de compulsión? —le pregunta Erwin intentando sonar amable, cálido, no chismoso.

Levi chasquea la lengua.

—Esa sería la forma fácil de explicarlo. Pero, de todos modos, ¿a ti qué mierda te importa?

La respuesta de Levi le retuerce el corazón de una forma que Erwin no recuerda haber sentido en años. ¿Por qué semejante sensación lo atraviesa como un rayo, como una espada? Se dice lo mismo de antes, que Levi es su prioridad, que Levi es importante para el futuro del Cuerpo de Exploración, que le duele su respuesta porque ansía llevarse bien con aquel en quien toda la humanidad empieza a depositar toda la esperanza, incluso los niños en las calles, al fin con un héroe entre los soldados que luchan por ellos, por todos.

Quiere ayudarlo, enseñarle que guardar tanto dolor bajo tantas llaves no sirve de nada.

—Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, quizá años, el resto de nuestras vidas siempre y cuando sobrevivamos. Creo que es importante tener una buena relación —contesta Erwin no sin cierta frialdad.

—Soy tu arma, no tu amigo. Úsame y deja de ser sentimental; me incomodas.

Sin más, Levi se marcha. Erwin permanece en el tercer escalón, quieto, incapaz de reaccionar a las últimas palabras que ha escuchado.

Se gira, y el reflejo de Shadis en el vidrio lo atormenta, y los hombros caídos lo atormentan, y los insultos de la gente lo atormentan.

Si quiere ser un buen comandante, si quiere cambiar el orden de las cosas al descifrar la verdad que yace detrás de las murallas, necesita dejar a un lado su propia humanidad; una ecuación muy, muy sencilla.

En teoría.

Tiene que aprender a mandar a los soldados a una muerte casi segura, en realidad, pues ninguna táctica, ni la mejor que pueda diseñar, los salvará.

Nada lo hará, nunca. Nada, si no consiguen la verdad.

Tiene que ver a los soldados como Levi pide ser visto, como armas.

Pero no puede, descubre. No.

No puede, y ese es su problema.

Se mira la mano derecha, la cual le tiembla por la angustia, ese ser fantasmagórico que tan bien sabe apretarle el cuello.

_—Profesor, ¿por qué…?_

Aprieta el puño y también los dientes. Aprieta los párpados, lo hace tan fuerte que siente como si se mareara por hacerlo. La angustia acomoda las manos en torno a su cuello, y aprieta, y aprieta tanto como él se aprieta a sí mismo.

No puede rendirse, no puede dejarse consumir así por esta culpa que lo asfixia al provocarle tan insoportable angustia, al transformarla en un ser que cada día es un poco más fuerte.

No puede provocar más muertes sin significado. No puede, no después de la que ya ha provocado.

Han perdido demasiados soldados, ahora, antes, cien años perdiendo soldados a cambio de un escaso cúmulo de información que no les ha servido de nada.

No ver la humanidad detrás de la cifra, del conteo de muertes, sería como ver a los soldados como armas, no como personas.

Verlos como armas sería cometer el mismo error que los doce comandantes que este cuerpo ha tenido, Shadis incluido; sería quitarles todo su significado al ver la cifra, no la humanidad escondida detrás.

Y no, él no lo hará.

Él revolucionará esta organización.

Gira, asiente, empuja a la angustia, se decide.

No lo hará.

.

.

.

Sus compañeros se fueron, al parecer, porque no están en ninguna parte. Por primera vez, pasará la noche solo en este inmenso cuartel.

Se acurruca en la silla, como siempre, dispuesto a dormir, pero todos los recuerdos que giran y giran dentro de su cabeza se detienen a la vez, se vuelven visibles, se convierten en imágenes demasiado nítidas como para evadirlas.

_—¿No te gustan las chicas? ¿En serio?_

_—¿Qué mierda importa eso?_

_—A mucha gente le importa, al parecer es mejor que te gusten las chicas a que no te gusten, ¡pensamientos raros de los cerdos de aquí arriba! Pero no te preocupes, yo nunca te juzgaría por eso, Levi. Soy tu amigo, ¿o no? Hemos pasado por mucho, no podría juzgarte. ¡Al contrario! Quizá podríamos intentarlo. ¿Qué dices?_

_—Vete._

_—Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan malo besarme, ¿o sí? Hay que intentarlo todo antes de morir._

Maldito Farlan Church.

Nunca le ha importado el sexo, mucho menos el amor romántico, esa mierda que solo vuelve débil a la gente. No tiene forma de que le importen cosas como esas, no con el origen que tiene, no con su propia historia a cuestas. Bien se lo había explicado Kenny una y otra y otra vez: _la violencia es lo único que importa en un mundo de mierda como este._

No necesita nada más que la violencia, gestionarla adecuadamente allá afuera, usarla para luchar contra los titanes. Aquí, dentro de las murallas, no necesita más que mantenerse fuerte, alimentarse bien, apartar de su mente pensamientos que puedan perturbarlo, que le arruinen aquello por lo cual está luchando.

Para mantener paz dentro de su mente, después de perder a Farlan y a Isabel, nada necesita más que mantenerse desapegado de las personas. No puede volver a sentir afecto por nadie, no puede encariñarse con nadie, no puede hacer amigos como ellos lo eran.

Tiene que estar solo.

Aunque admitirlo en voz alta sea imposible para alguien como él, parido por la violencia y moldeado por la violencia, no es tan estúpido ni tan infantil como para no admitirlo para sí mismo: extraña a Farlan y a Isabel, los echa de menos cada maldito segundo que pasa, cada maldita mañana y cada maldita noche. Nunca puede dejar de pensarlos, de experimentar algo nuevo y preguntarse qué hubieran sentido ellos, de recordarlos al percibir cuánto espacio ocupan las ausencias a su alrededor.

Como hoy, como esa charla sobre sexo: imposible no pensar en Farlan esa noche después de dos vinos, algunos insultos, mucha incomprensión y algo de placer. Imposible no pensar en todo lo que había descubierto de sí mismo gracias a esa única noche de cama compartida. Imposible, también, no recordar tantas charlas estúpidas junto a los dos, todas las burlas, todos los chistes.

Extraña eso: ser transparente. Poder ser él mismo sin tener que dar explicaciones, con naturalidad.

Ser comprendido con simpleza, en un espacio seguro, limpio, cómodo, agradable. Un espacio suyo, uno que le pertenezca solo a él, solo a quienes sean especiales en su corazón.

Un espacio que le recuerde a ese viejo cuarto de cortinas desteñidas, pero limpias; el sitio que yace inmaculado en sus recuerdos, ese en el cual la violencia jamás existirá.

Respira hondo; necesita calmarse. Sin embargo, algo se lo impide.

La puerta.

Alguien golpea la puerta una, dos, tres veces. Irritado, se levanta y abre.

—No puedo dormir —le dice Erwin, un poco más nervioso y desinhibido de lo que recuerda haberlo visto antes—. En realidad, duermo poco. Escuché que también duermes poco… ¿Es cierto?

—¿Qué quieres? —responde Levi sin delatar emoción alguna, sin demostrar que ha estado pensando en todo lo que ha estado pensando.

Erwin le muestra su mano derecha: tiene una caja de té negro de una marca muy exclusiva que, según sabe, solo se consigue en la muralla Sina.

—También escuché que te gusta el té…

Levi frunce el ceño.

—¿Realmente te la pasas trabajando o tienes por pasatiempo ser una vieja chismosa parando la oreja en la verdulería?

Erwin ríe, y Levi no sabe por qué, o cómo, o cuál es el motivo, pero la risa lo hace sentir muy incómodo.

Es como si lo entristeciera.

—Es inevitable escuchar lo que se susurra en los pasillos, lo siento. —Erwin señala la marca del té, seguro de que Levi la reconocerá, y sí, lo hace—. ¿Quieres tomar uno conmigo?

Levi mira a los ojos a Erwin: el azul que los colorea es exactamente igual al del cielo tras la muralla, el azul más malditamente puro que pueda existir. Lo mira por más segundos de los que debería, lo hace sin darse cuenta, sin calcularlo, empujado por esa especie de incomodidad venida de haberse entristecido, de todas las imágenes que acaba de ver en la oscuridad.

—Te lo dije: soy un arma, no tu amigo. ¿Querías mi fuerza al servicio de la humanidad? La tienes, Erwin Smith: tienes mi fuerza y te seguiré hasta que uno de los dos muera, pero no me invadas; déjame solo.

Entonces, los ojos de Erwin, llenos de pulcritud, de amabilidad, coloreados tan bellamente por el mismo azul que colorea el cielo, brillan más, se vuelven agua, el agua de un río iluminado por el sol; al segundo, se apagan. Las cejas caen, las pupilas también, y su gesto se torna casi infantil.

—No eres un arma —le dice—. No eres un arma, Levi; eres una persona. Me honra mucho lo que acabas de decir, de verdad, porque admiro profundamente tu talento, porque quiero merecer que alguien como tú me siga cuando Shadis me nombre comandante, pero no quiero que entregues tu humanidad a cambio, no así.

Excusas. Levi ni se inmuta al escucharlo.

—¿No es lo que hacemos aquí? —le pregunta a Erwin con cierta brusquedad marcando sus palabras, la cual se extiende por este pasillo vacío de esta base silenciada por las ausencias—. Tú lo dijiste: la violencia es necesaria en un lugar como este, para pelear por una causa como esta. Si vas a ser comandante deberías saber separar los sentimientos que te hacen humano de tu misión; es tu deber, es lo que nos dará seguridad a los demás. Esa es la mierda aquí, no creo que sea necesario que te lo explique; ya lo sabes. No estás ciego, rubio. Tú ves más allá.

.

.

.

Sí. Levi tiene razón. Ser comandante se trata de saber separar su humanidad de su misión.

Pero los sentimientos atados a su meta vienen de allí, precisamente. Del humano que es, del humano que ya no tiene derecho a ser.

El error que cada comandante ha cometido, descubre, es no haber separado al humano del comandante, no lo suficiente. Es haber mandado a morir tantos soldados sin ser capaces de mantener la frialdad, el gesto imperturbable, los hombros erguidos pese a los sacrificios.

El error no es separar, sino no hacerlo.

Pero él no puede, se repite. No, no puede. No puede sepultar al humano.

No puede tolerar que alguien como Levi haga lo mismo en pos de ayudarlo a encontrar la verdad.

.

.

.

Las manos de Erwin caen a cada lado de su cuerpo. Levi nota cómo aprieta la caja de té, cómo pareciera aferrarse a ella como si fuera lo único que tuviera en la vida.

La imagen, contra toda su voluntad, pareciera entristecerlo aún más.

—Ver más allá no siempre es fácil; no estás ciego, pero te cansas más rápido que el resto —le dice Erwin con el gesto infantil en los ojos, con los párpados caídos y una sonrisa muy pura, muy dulce, en los labios—. Separar las cosas, cuando se trata de vidas que están a tu cargo, que pertenecen a los soldados que te siguen a ti, conlleva una energía que no siempre tengo dentro de mí. A veces, para levantarme con más fuerzas, necesito caerme.

Ciertamente intrigado, Levi se cruza de brazos y apoya el costado de su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta. La única luz que los ilumina proviene del pasillo. Es débil, pero les permite verse lo suficiente.

Pareciera iluminar los ojos de Erwin y nada más.

—¿Y a qué le llamas _caerte_? —pregunta.

Erwin mira el paquete de té.

—Permitirme sentirme vulnerable, aunque sea por un momento. —Erwin lo mira, de nuevo; Levi ve al mismo Erwin de aquella vez, ese rodeado por el vapor que indica la muerte de los titanes, cinco fuentes de vapor contrastando con los rayos del sol asomando por una nube gris.

—¿Es lo que necesitas ahora?

Con los ojos más azules que nunca, Erwin asiente.

—De acuerdo, viejo romántico: te haré compañía mientras te caes si es lo que necesitas. No te mentiré: siempre quise probar ese té.

Erwin suspira, y algo en él transmite una dulzura que a Levi le parece demasiado lejana.

Es inalcanzable.

—De acuerdo —dice, y le pide que lo siga.

Levi camina detrás de él después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos, con los ojos fijos en los hombros caídos de su futuro comandante.

¿Puede culparlo por un momento de debilidad? ¿Puede, cuando él necesita tararear _esa_ melodía en los momentos de mayor desesperación? Cuando añora ese cuarto de cortinas desteñidas, ese sitio del mundo en el cual nunca existirá la violencia.

No puede, descubre.

No puede, y acompañarlo no tiene por qué significar algo más, algo que involucre cariño, amistad, un vínculo.

Puede seguir como hasta ahora, solo, desprendido, pero darle la confianza que, al juzgar por sus ojos y la tristeza que le transmitieron mediante ese gesto infantil, Erwin Smith tanto precisa hallar en alguien, quizá hasta sin saberlo, inconscientemente.

Si acompañarlo es necesario para cumplir su promesa, para seguirlo hasta el infierno si es que ese es el destino a cambio de la verdad que yace afuera de las murallas, bueno…

Lo hará. Lo hará y no se arrepentirá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y espero que tengan un hermoso 2020! 
> 
> Sobre este fic: va a estar muy apegado al canon durante más o menos la mitad de la historia. A partir de ciertos sucesos, empieza la divergencia. ¡Espero no aburrir demasiado con la primera mitad! Voy a esforzarme mucho por hacerlo lo mejor posible, gracias por darme ánimo. :')
> 
> Sobre Erwin: me interesa explorar sus inseguridades, imaginarme qué clase de pensamientos habrán llenado su cabeza a partir del anuncio de la renuncia de Shadis. Conociendo al Erwin del canon, me niego a creer que ese momento fue fácil para él. Erwin puede ocultar mil cosas detrás de su convicción, pero sabemos qué tanto daño puede hacerse a sí mismo por dentro. Sé que puede sonar un poco más "frágil" que en el canon o en ACWNR acá, pero es precisamente pensando en eso, en explorar la culpa en un Erwin con menos experiencia que el que vemos en SNK, ya convertido en comandante.
> 
> O algo así (?). 
> 
> Es uno de los motivos por los cuales me nació escribir este fic: la idea de un pre-canon con la información con la que contamos actualmente (hasta el capítulo 124 del manga y contando) me apasionaba demasiado. ¡Hablar de la culpa de Erwin y del Ackerbond, entre otras cosas, me obsesionó! Espero no hacerlo muy mal. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, mil gracias. ¡Feliz año! ♥


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> En este capítulo hay menciones de ataques de pánico. Por favor, si es un contenido delicado para vos, te recomiendo que avances con cuidado. 
> 
> ♥♥♥

**V**

Las palabras le retumban una y otra vez, son ecos que le acarician la piel con una dulzura inusitada.

_—¿Querías mi fuerza al servicio de la humanidad? La tienes, Erwin Smith: tienes mi fuerza y te seguiré hasta que uno de los dos muera._

Escucha la oración de nuevo, y de nuevo, repitiéndose en sus recuerdos como una especie de melodía capaz de arrancarlo de todo miedo, de toda duda. Desata, la eterna repetición, emociones que Erwin no comprende.

¿Por qué, más allá del honor de contar con esas alas invencibles, lo que lo llena al escuchar es una felicidad tal que es capaz de quitarle todas las preocupaciones en un segundo? Como si la voz de Levi se impusiera por sobre el murmullo del mundo, sobre la culpa, sobre el dolor.

Es la admiración que semejante ser le provoca, un ser tan lleno de vida, de futuro, de talento; un muchacho tan joven y tan especial que lo deslumbra por su capacidad de volar por los cielos con una majestuosidad implacable, tan vistosa como mortífera. Es no entender cómo es capaz de tanto en tan poco tiempo, preguntarse qué será de él en un año, en dos. Es saber que Levi jamás encontrará un tope, que sus alas lo deslumbrarán cada día más, a él y a todos. A la humanidad.

Es eso. Nada más.

Es saber que el mejor soldado, el más fuerte de la humanidad, está de su parte, decidido a luchar junto a él, a perseguir el mismo sueño que él.

El mismo sueño…

Suspira para librarse de la culpa, y el sonido de su respiración se extiende por la cocina. Llena la tetera de agua y la pone en una bandeja, lista para llevarla a su oficina, en el segundo piso, donde ha concordado reunirse con él. Llega: Levi ha prendido dos velas, una a la derecha del escritorio, una a la izquierda; la luz es débil, tiene la tonalidad del fuego, e ilumina, visto desde la puerta, la espalda desde la cual se alzan simbólicamente las alas.

Erwin piensa en decir algo, una frase de cortesía como _eres muy amable_ , pero no tiene caso, no ahora, no con Levi.

Con él, algunas palabras parecieran sobrar. Siempre lo hacen.

Hay dos tazas sobre la mesa. Al posar la bandeja y sentarse en su silla, Erwin las observa: son dos tazas iguales, blancas, de buena porcelana. Tienen una línea rojiza recorriéndoles los bordes, y brillan como si fueran nuevas.

Levi, al aceptarle el té, pidió esto a cambio, usar su propio juego de tazas.

—¿Las trajiste del Subterráneo? —le pregunta.

Levi se cruza de piernas y deja las manos sobre su regazo. Algo en él luce más relajado que en el bar.

—Las compré con mi primer sueldo: ya que iba a quedarme aquí por más tiempo del que deseaba, necesitaba tazas nuevas; me da asco usar tazas que usa todo el mundo, es antihigiénico. Compré tres: una se rompió hace poco, se… —Levi chasquea la lengua—, se me resbaló mientras la limpiaba.

Tres tazas, piensa Erwin; tres, una para Levi, una para Isabel Magnolia, una para Farlan Church. Posiblemente, una de estas tazas no se ha usado en meses.

De algún modo, usar una lo hace sentir afortunado: sigue vivo.

Levi aún tiene a alguien con quien compartirla, si lo desea.

—Gracias por compartir tu taza conmigo —le dice Erwin al fin, incapaz de detenerse ante el simbolismo que jura ver alrededor de las piezas.

Una sonrisa asoma por un instante en los finos labios de Levi. Hay algo delicado en todos sus ademanes, algo limpio, estético.

Como cuando vuela con sus alas: majestuoso.

—Qué cursi eres, viejo… Tus momentos de vulnerabilidad son demasiado vulnerables, ¿no crees?

Erwin suspira.

—Probablemente.

Levi toma la tetera y sirve el té en una taza, la cual le extiende a Erwin. Repite los mismos movimientos, que son tan elegantes como todo Levi pareciera serlo, sin saber cuán admirados son por los ojos que los observan.

—¿Y qué te hizo sentir vulnerable? Digo, la mierda que te atormenta. Si no quieres decirlo, bueno, lo respeto: tú sabrás qué decir o qué no.

Erwin acomoda la espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla y se sujeta de los apoyabrazos. Extiende una mano, sujeta la taza, bebe al mismo tiempo que Levi.

No puede evitar indagar al notar un detalle:

—¿Por qué sujetas así la taza?

Los ojos de Levi se congelan ante él, desprenden una frialdad implacable. Sus dedos rodean el borde de la taza desde arriba.

—¿Muy irrespetuoso para tus buenos modales?

—No, solo me parecía algo incómodo.

—Costumbre: de niño, las únicas tazas que teníamos eran enormes, y mis manos eran pequeñas. Imagina el resto.

¿ _Teníamos_?

—¿Vivías con tus padres?

—Estamos aquí por ti, no por mí: si quieres que te responda, primero responde tú.

Erwin mira fijamente a Levi: sus ojos son como la noche, una fría y solitaria, un misterio en el cual es imposible ver más allá. La luz que los ojos irradian no es suficiente; envuelta en velas, es más enigmática que de costumbre.

Hay algo en Levi que lo llama, que lo engulle, pero no sabe qué es.

—Veamos… —susurra Erwin. Toma otro trago de té y deja la taza sobre su escritorio con extrema delicadeza, respetuoso de la propiedad de Levi, del simbolismo. El cuidado dirigido a su pieza parece agradarle a Levi, o esa impresión le da a Erwin al ver cómo presta atención a sus ademanes—. Creo que todos aquí tenemos momentos así; la vulnerabilidad es parte inherente de pertenecer al Cuerpo de Exploración. Supongo que no es poco común lo que me sucede; cada soldado lo maneja a su manera. La tensión tiene que salir de alguna manera, consciente o inconscientemente.

Levi asiente, serio.

—Lo extraño sería que la tensión no saliera —responde.

Erwin asiente también.

—Exacto. La verdad es que… —Erwin se percata de que no ha planeado qué decir, que no sabe cómo decir lo que tiene atravesado en la garganta, este dolor ligero, pero constante, que no deja de dificultarle todo, pensar, razonar, planear; prepararse para ser el comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Intenta decir algo más; fracasa. Levi levanta una ceja.

—Supongo que ser el próximo comandante, considerando lo jodido que está Shadis, no debe ser divertido, no si incluso es capaz de joder a alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo…? —pregunta Erwin, sorprendido.

Levi lo ha leído a la perfección, algo que no suele sucederle.

Que jamás le sucede, que jamás le puede suceder.

—Se te pasará, rubio. A todos se les pasa. Por ejemplo, mi compañero de habitación, no sé su nombre, el que parece constipado… —dice Levi sosteniendo la taza a su tan particular manera ante su boca; el pulso no le tiembla ni un poco—, ese sujeto llora y se mea mientras duerme. Cuando se levanta, sigue teniendo cara de constipado, pero más allá de lo que eso significa, bueno, luce bastante más cuerdo que el resto: no se pasa el día entero hablando de titanes con cara de niño contando una historia de terror al lado de una fogata; siempre está haciendo bromas estúpidas sobre sexo, ya sabes, tetas, culos, esas cosas de chiquillos que están en _esa_ edad.

Erwin se ríe al escucharlo.

—Suenas como un hombre de la edad del comandante al decir cosas así.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

Erwin no duda ni por un instante:

—No más de veinte. No he visto tu hoja de registro.

Al escucharlo, es Levi quien ríe, y qué extraña es su risa: parece retorcida, es muy gutural, como sonaría un titán al reírse.

—Cumpliré veintiséis dentro de poco.

¿Qué?

Las cejas de Erwin se levantan tanto al sentir cómo la sorpresa lo aplasta que Levi se ríe una vez más. Su risa, si antes le pareció retorcida, ahora le parece tenebrosa.

Más que como un titán, suena como una persona que no sabe reír.

—Tus cejas se ven ridículas cuando te sorprendes.

Erwin se cubre la boca con el dorso de la mano con la única intención de detener una carcajada. ¡Qué sensación tan cálida desparrama por su pecho al liberarla pese a intentar no hacerlo!

Cuánto lo relaja esto, reír. Es tan simple.

Es tan complicado, en realidad.

Pero…

—Me llamaban _Cejas_ de niño… —confiesa, y se sorprende de sí mismo al hacerlo.

No es algo que cuente muy seguido.

Es algo que jamás puede contar.

Pero su edad…

—¿Tenías esas cejas de viejo pervertido desde niño? De seguro no eras muy bello.

Otra carcajada.

¿Tiene veinticinco…?

—De hecho, no, no lo era…

Suspira después de la risa. Es complicado, reír siempre es complicado, pero Levi pareciera tener un talento innato para lograrlo con él.

Y tiene veinticinco años…

—Es que… —continúa Erwin, anonadado, incapaz de retornar a su acostumbrada compostura—, bueno, pareces muchísimo más joven.

—Me sorprende que, pese a lo chismoso que eres, no te hayas puesto a revisar mi hoja de registro.

—No tenía motivos, supongo…

Erwin hace silencio al sentir cómo lo recorre un potente escalofrío, uno acompañado por una inesperada revelación.

Veinticinco, entonces…

Mira a Levi mientras este bebe de su taza sujetándola de esa forma tan curiosa, mira la elegancia de su mano y de su postura, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados detrás del sutil vapor que se desprende del agua caliente.

… Veinticinco, sí.

Ese es el porqué.

Hasta hoy, ha visto a Levi como lo que creía que era, un muchacho con un pasado difícil, un simple adolescente alejado de sus treinta y un años cumplidos hace apenas un mes. Ahora, de repente, Levi muta ante él, crece, se convierte en un hombre al que le lleva poco más de cinco años, no once, doce, trece como creía.

Se atraganta con su propio aire, carraspea, toma un poco de té para abrir su apretada garganta al descubrir lo que hasta hoy quizá era evidente pese a que se negara a reconocerlo.

Levi le atrae más allá de su fuerza, de su talento, de la revolución que podrá significar.

Por eso lo intriga.

Porque le gusta.

Lo analiza aprovechando el silencio momentáneo: Levi no es bello, por lo menos no de una forma convencional. Su contextura delgada y pequeña lo hace lucir más femenino que masculino, si lo mira con prejuicio; sus rasgos son juveniles, sus ojos desprenden una agresividad innata que alejaría la mirada de cualquiera.

Pero hay una armonía extraña en la imagen completa, una tan poderosa, tan deslumbrante, que destruye cualquier argumento anterior: Levi _es_ bello, de hecho; es bellísimo. No lo parece a simple vista, no lo hace por los prejuicios instaurados por los cánones estéticos prestablecidos por la sociedad, esos que dictan qué es bello y qué no bajo dudosas justificaciones, pero lo es.

Es la belleza más elegante, también salvaje, que sus ojos han visto.

Una tensión que lo hunde en una incomodidad insoportable agita su respiración: Levi le gusta, sí, le gusta al humano al que pronto deberá dormir para siempre en pos de ser el comandante que este cuerpo necesita para prevalecer.

Levi le gusta, sí, le gusta como hacía mucho nadie lo hacía, y no podría haber un momento peor para sentir esto.

No hay peor momento, no; no hay peor persona, no hay peor contexto.

No.

—Deja de mirarme así.

Erwin retrocede en su asiento: Levi está tenso.

Está furioso, más bien.

—¿Cómo?

Levi se pone de pie. Lo hace en cámara lenta, como un gato callejero listo para atacar a otro.

—Como un cerdo que quiere cogerse a la prostituta por la cual acaba de pagar.

Avergonzado, Erwin baja la mirada. Para su sorpresa, incluso siente calor en sus mejillas, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa, que se acaba de sonrojar.

Tanto se ha negado a sentirse atraído por alguien, tanto, para concentrarse en los titanes y nada más. Estas son las consecuencias: una torpeza innata en esta clase de menesteres. Porque es el peor momento, la peor persona, el peor contexto, el peor…

El peor futuro si es que no duerme al humano en pos de convertirse en el demonio; los hombros caídos, la imagen que se ha repetido doce veces en este cuerpo.

Debe cambiar el destino de todo comandante, debe hacerlo si quiere ser aquel que marque la diferencia. Debe cambiar el futuro que siempre parece inevitable, hacerlo junto a Levi, a este ser alado de majestuoso talento, su máxima inspiración para alcanzar la verdad que duerme del otro lado.

La verdad…

¡Debe…!

—Lo siento… —murmura, y el peso de los ojos de Levi sobre él se mezcla con la vergüenza, con la angustia, con la tensión.

Ha arruinado todo.

La taza de Levi impacta con la superficie de la mesa con un poco más de énfasis del necesario.

—Lo normal hubiera sido que negaras haberme mirado de esa manera —dice Levi con explícita dureza en la voz, y Erwin no puede evitar darle la razón, aunque no en voz alta. ¡Porque no debe desear a alguien, no ahora! Porque este no es el…—. Si tu idea de _caerte_ era _caerte encima de mí_ o alguna mierda vista como algo normal por la gente como tú, que creció en un mundo cubierto de murallas, pero que tiene cielo y no caños rotos desde los cuales se desprende la mierda que los ricos cagan, déjame poner las cosas en claro desde hoy y para siempre, hasta que uno de los dos muera: confío en tu criterio ahí afuera, sé que el único capaz de marcar la diferencia que este grupo de suicidas necesita eres tú, carajo, y sé que serás un gran comandante porque por lo menos ves _algo_ más allá, ves un maldito signo de pregunta dónde la mayoría solo ve titanes que se los quieren comer. Pero escúchame atentamente, Erwin Smith… —Levi corre una taza, corre la otra, y se abalanza sobre el escritorio con la única intención de tomarle el cuello de la camisa con las dos manos—. No voy a ser tu puta. No critico tus gustos, cógete a quien se te dé la gana, pero a mí no me metas en tu mierda. No te lo voy a permitir.

Un segundo, uno solo, como antes, como siempre, y Erwin siente que la angustia lo aprieta, y lo aprieta, y lo aprieta. No ahora, no puede.

No así, no ante Levi, no ante la persona a quien menos desea defraudar en el mundo, a la que más necesita.

No ante las alas de la libertad junto a las cuales sueña descubrir _la_ verdad.

Respira agitadamente; a su alrededor, se esparce una suerte de niebla, o eso le dice la desesperación que lo llena. La angustia aprieta con sus manos fantasmales, aprieta hasta sofocarlo, hasta cubrirle con sudor frío toda la piel. Busca aire, pero las manos aprietan demasiado.

Se balancea, desesperado. Ante él, entre la niebla, Levi pasa de la furia a la sorpresa, y de esta a la preocupación. Pero Erwin no lo ve, lo ve cada vez menos: entre la niebla, Levi, así como el Cuerpo de Exploración, así como sus sueños y esperanzas de enmendar tan solo un poco de todo el mal que causó a quien más amaba en el mundo, se alejan, se van.

No…

—Me estás jodiendo… —susurra Levi al soltarle el cuello de la camisa, al rodear la mesa para alcanzarlo, pero Erwin no lo escucha, ni a Levi ni a nadie, porque todo se aleja, porque todas sus oportunidades se desvanecen; se sujeta el pecho, aterrado, con los labios temblando y las lágrimas aferrándose con fuerza a sus ojos, y suplica como siempre que le pasa esto lo hace:

—No puedo fallarle… —farfulla al ponerse de pie—, n-no puedo…

—Viejo, eh… ¡Eh! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

—¡No puedo fallarle, no así, no ahora, no…!

—Carajo, no lo puedo creer —pareciera decir Levi mientras Erwin lucha por recuperar el aliento, por librarse de las manos fantasmales, por detener el sudor, y la agitación, y los temblores, y los escalofríos; la sensación de caer, de desvanecerse entre la niebla, de hundirse en un agujero del cual jamás habrá retorno: la culpa—. ¡Rubio, eh! Préstame atención, viejo, ¡vamos! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!

Pero Erwin no escucha, no entiende.

No reacciona, no entre la niebla, no ante la oscuridad, no con las manos fantasmales de la angustia sofocándolo.

No con esa sombra que siempre camina detrás de él, aquella que le recuerda, cada día y cada noche, que no habrá libertad hasta que cumpla su promesa.

No habrá libertad, no para él, hasta que descubra _la_ verdad.

—¡No puedo fallarle…! ¡Tengo que…! ¡Le prometí que…! —grita al echarse hacia atrás, lo cual desestabiliza su silla.

Cae al suelo, de lado, mientras se aprieta el cuello, el pecho, luchando para evitar explotar en mil pedazos, en un millón.

Y los ojos de Levi lo miran desde arriba, tan fantasmales como las manos que lo sofocan, que le retuercen el corazón sin piedad.

Y Erwin siente que es tarde, que ya lo ha arruinado todo.

Que nunca podrá acercarse lo suficiente a la libertad de su propia alma, no sin Levi, no sin las alas más brillantes que ha visto.

Solo, en la oscuridad que él mismo trazó a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios. ¡Me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo!
> 
> Antes que nada, sobre el ataque de pánico, si bien nunca está de más investigar para apegarse más a la realidad, lo cual hice antes de escribir este capítulo, me basé sobre todo en mi propia experiencia. Es horrible la sensación, e intenté escribir desde ese lugar. 
> 
> Si bien esto no es canon, según el análisis que hice no me parece descabellado en Erwin, no considerando la culpa que arrastra, la autoexigencia, su sueño y la tragedia asociada a este: la muerte de su papá. El señor Smith y Kuchel son dos personajes que me apasionan mucho dentro de SNK y tengo muchas ganas de hablar de los dos acá. Espero poder hacerlo por lo menos un poquito bien a partir de elementos como este. 
> 
> Sobre lo de la edad de Levi: por lo menos en el círculo de fans que tuve la oportunidad de tratar (una amiga, mi hermano y unas chicas de Facebook a las que conozco de un fandom anterior) vi más de una vez la sorpresa al saber la edad de Levi. ¡Yo misma me sorprendí! Si nosotros nos equivocamos como fans, quizá hasta Erwin, más concentrado en el trabajo que en otra cosa, podría confundirse también. No es algo que haya visto mucho en fics y me parecía algo entretenido para incluir. 
> 
> Sobre sus edades: en SNK, mi hc es que Erwin tiene 36 y Levi 31. Por eso acá, en el 844, tienen 31 y 25/26. Iba a ponerle un poquito más de edad a Erwin, pero me gustan los cinco años de diferencia (?). 
> 
> ¿Existe el sistema de tubería en el canon? Quién sabe. XD 
> 
> Y ya, prometo no hacer notas tan largas de nuevo. Cualquier cosa no duden en escribirme, por favor: ¡prometo responder!
> 
> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ♥♥♥


	6. VI

**VI**

No es la primera vez que le pasa, ni que lo miren como a una puta ni que tengan esta especie de ataque de angustia ante él.

Lo primero lo vivió incontables veces en el Subterráneo: es increíble la cantidad de hombres ricos que, en las sombras y a espaldas de la sociedad supuestamente ejemplar a la que pertenecen, están dispuestos a pagar altísimas cifras por llevar a un hombre como él, con cara de adolescente y contextura pequeña, a la cama. Claro que Levi jamás aceptó, pero bien pudo haberse dedicado a eso: ofertas no le faltaban.

Cerdos de mierda.

Lo segundo, recuerda mientras intenta mirar a Erwin a los ojos, le pasaba a Isabel: desde que esos malnacidos la habían lastimado (Levi jamás le preguntó qué le hicieron; ella era libre de hablar del tema o no, por lo cual respetó su silencio. Nada los hubiera salvado de morir como murieron bajo su cuchillo, de todos modos) que tenía muchos episodios extraños, uno de ellos este, estos ataques de angustia casi calcados al que presencia en Erwin, que se sujeta el pecho y respira con dificultad, como si se estuviera ahogando, mientras susurra, en una voz rasposa, que no puede fallarle a quien quiera que sea, que no puede, que no, que prometió que no lo haría. Sudor frío cubre su cuello, sus manos; Levi le sujeta las muñecas e intenta hacer lo que Farlan y él hacían con Isabel.

Sacarlo de ahí.

—Rubio, eh, mírame. ¡Tienes que volver! Anda, déjate de susurrar mierdas; vuelve, respira despacio y profundo, así, como recomienda el médico del Cuerpo ante casos de pánico fuera de las murallas. ¡Vaya, al final servía escuchar esas idioteces! —Le aprieta las muñecas, le busca los ojos al ver cómo la respiración de Erwin se regula poco a poco—. Eso es, viejo: vuelve aquí.

Levi no tiene capacidad de contar el tiempo, no sabe si pasan minutos u horas; lo único que sabe es que Erwin Smith, el hombre al que ha decidido seguir incluso al infierno si es que su fuerza es necesaria allí, está jodido. Como el sujeto con cara de constipado, como el comandante Shadis al juzgar por cómo grita por las noches según susurran en el pasillo, como quizá todos los que viven bajo este techo lo están.

Como él mismo lo está, jodido de por vida.

Algo en el Cuerpo de Exploración se siente como en el Subterráneo, le resulta más familiar de lo que quisiera: hay mucha angustia flotando en el aire, aunque esta viene de otra clase de cosas. Aquí tienen comida, no tienen que dormir con un ojo abierto por los robos recurrentes, no tienen que matar a nadie para sobrevivir, no tienen que vender sus cuerpos o soportar abusos como parte de la norma…, pero tienen que vivir con las muertes de sus compañeros sobre sus hombros, tienen que sobrevivir para lograr cambiar por lo menos un poco las cosas, tienen que intentar luchar contra sus propios demonios y ganar cada batalla, por más cansador que sea.

Aquí, por lo menos, usan la violencia en pos de la libertad.

Aunque, de hecho, muchos hacían lo mismo en el Subterráneo también. La libertad era otra, llevaba a otra prisión, la de las murallas, pero el concepto era el mismo.

Sigue siendo un infierno. El de matar personas, el de no ser devorados. Seguirá siendo un infierno a menos que aprenda a hacer lo que este sujeto hace.

Ver más allá.

Erwin, sentado en el suelo tras caerse de la silla, se inclina hacia adelante y respira lo más profundo que puede. Levi lo suelta cuando lo hace, se queda en cuclillas a su lado. Cuando percibe cómo Erwin vuelve en sí, se levanta y toma asiento sobre el escritorio, una pierna sobre la otra. Con seriedad, lo observa mientras continúa recuperando el aliento.

Levi _odia_ que lo miren con lujuria. Si hay algo en el mundo que lo incomoda hasta un punto sencillamente insoportable, es eso, el deseo en la mirada de una persona dirigido hacia él, como una flecha con la cabeza de una serpiente en la punta, con una lengua dispuesta a acariciarlo. Haber crecido en un burdel le enseñó, contra su voluntad, a captar rápidamente esa clase de mirada: la veía en cada cliente que tocaba la puerta, justo antes de que él se fuera corriendo a la habitación de al lado. Ahí, Lola, otra prostituta, lo cuidaba hasta que su mamá venía por él. Mientras, Lola le hablaba de ciertas cosas, quizá pensando en darle advertencias o consejos que pudieran serle útiles cuando creciera. Cosas del tipo _recuerda ser gentil con una mujer, tienes que ser todo un caballero con ellas, no ser como la mayor parte de los tipos que vienen aquí a ver a tu mamá. Recuerda no golpearlas, no forzarlas, ser dulce y cariñoso._

_¡No seas un cerdo con ellas!_

Lola se lo dijo tantas veces que Levi se lo contó a su mamá una noche, cuando intentaban dormir pese al frío que llenaba el cuarto.

_—¿Por qué ellos no son gentiles contigo si Lola dice que todos los hombres debemos ser gentiles con las mujeres?_

_—¿Lola te dice esas cosas cuando te cuida, mi amor?_

_—Sí. No entiendo bien a qué se refiere, pero no me gusta verte así, mamá…_

Llena de moretones, de rasguños, de lastimaduras, de dolor en los ojos.

Levi se sorprende al notar que, así como Erwin, está luchando contra su propia respiración. Aprendió demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido en ese burdel, muchas de las cuales solo entendió al crecer. Por eso no le importa el sexo, porque sabe que, en los cerdos, despierta la peor clase de violencia. Como la que enfrentó su mamá, como la que quizá enfrentó Isabel.

El sexo convierte a los hombres en monstruos.

Creció sabiendo que jamás tocaría a una mujer: moldeado por la violencia que Kenny le había inculcado, no quería convertirse en aquello que tanto había lastimado a su mamá.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo…

—Levi… —susurra Erwin al levantarse con dificultad del suelo. Está despeinado, bañado en sudor frío, con los ojos caídos, cansados—. Lo siento… De verdad lo…

—¿Sientes haber tenido un ataque? Vamos, no soy tan mala persona: aunque no me parecía que tú sufrieras de cosas como esta, bueno, puedo entender que es normal entre los lunáticos que vienen aquí a matar titanes —le responde. Mantiene sus piernas cruzadas, pero se sujeta de los bordes del escritorio para mantener su voz calmada: por Isabel, sabe que tiene que hablarle bien, que joderle la cabeza de más no es buena idea—. Si sientes lo de la mirada de cerdo pervertido, no lo sé, no sé nada, solo sé que odio que me miren así y que no te debo explicaciones; es mi maldito problema, y me parecía importante aclararlo. Claro que mis intenciones eran otras; no quería que se te jodiera el humor así.

Erwin levanta la silla y se sienta en ella a una distancia prudente de Levi, algo que este aprecia, de algún modo; le transmite respeto.

—Tengo estos episodios desde la adolescencia —confiesa Erwin—. Hay épocas en las cuales no los experimento, pero vuelven durante momentos de estrés: supongo que saber que pronto seré comandante me ha puesto más nervioso de lo que sería ideal en nuestra situación.

—Tú lo dijiste, rubio: seguimos siendo humanos. ¿O lo dijo ese chico, Moblit? ¿O fue cuatro ojos? Ya no recuerdo quién lo dijo; el punto es que es verdad, así que no pidas disculpas por no ser un pedazo de madera colgando del techo, porque es estúpido.

Erwin le sonríe; no hay señal de lujuria en su mirada, solo de una especie de calidez, de gratitud.

—Gracias, Levi.

Levi se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos.

—No hice nada: a Isabel también le pasaba; lo único que hice fue ayudarte como Farlan y yo la ayudábamos a ella.

Un silencio. Erwin lo rompe:

—Lo siento mucho por ella, sé lo difícil que es esto. La vida en el Subterráneo quizá es más terrible de lo que soy capaz de imaginar. Eso me… me hace sentir mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque comprenderte como te mereces ser comprendido me cuesta más.

Levi abre los ojos: Erwin lo mira con explícita angustia, con arrepentimiento.

Lo mira como un niño que se ha portado mal, infantilmente.

—No quise mirarte así, no quise invadirte de esa forma. —Para sorpresa de Levi, Erwin se sonroja. No lo hace descaradamente, como un adolescente; es apenas un leve tono rosado sobre sus pómulos, nada más. Es el rubor de un adulto gastado por la vida, con más carencias afectivas de las que es capaz de contar—. No te mentiré: me atraes, pero no te traje aquí con intenciones ocultas; solo quería, no lo sé, conocerte más, charlar contigo, aprender a comprenderte.

Tenso por la extraña declaración, por hallar tanta honestidad en una persona, Levi vuelve a sujetarse de los bordes del escritorio.

—¿Y para qué quieres comprenderme?

Erwin respira hondo.

—Llevo suficientes años aquí como para saber lo importante que es ser comprendido. Nunca nadie en este cuerpo ha logrado dejar de sentirse vulnerable, de ser humano, de desbordar su humanidad de diferentes formas. Todos necesitamos la vulnerabilidad, caernos para volver a levantarnos; es el destino de quienes elegimos este trecho, es la única manera de sobrevivir que conozco. Entonces… no quisiera que…

Finalmente, Erwin baja la mirada y guarda silencio.

Levi no lo hace; contemplándolo, lo analiza lo más rápido que puede, lleno de información desordenada sobre un escritorio imaginario situado en el centro de su cabeza. Al encontrar la respuesta que busca, responder es ciertamente sencillo:

—Si te preocupa mi propia vulnerabilidad, sé cómo manejarla. Y en algo te equivocas: el Subterráneo y este loquero no se diferencian, no tanto como quizá piensas. Son infiernos, el de los que no ven el sol y el de los que ven el sol tapado por una muralla. La luz es distinta, pero la sensación es semejante. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Te lo prohíbo, Erwin Smith.

—Es que… —susurra Erwin.

Levi levanta una mano para frenarlo con un gesto.

—No —sigue Levi—. Te lo prohíbo, y hablo en serio. Más considerando lo que me acabas de decir: ¿cómo vas a sentirte atraído por mí? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué mierda me ves? Me sorprende que a un sujeto como tú le gusten los hombres, aunque no soy nadie para juzgar.

Erwin se ríe. ¡Qué pedazo de…! Aunque pareciera recuperar ese tono parecido al de la lujuria por un instante, pronto vuelve a ser quien Levi conoce, el inmaculado, ese Erwin de los buenos consejos, el que busca la verdad ahí afuera.

Levi se da cuenta, no sin sorprenderse, de que no se siente incómodo al mirarlo a los ojos.

Aprieta más el escritorio, nervioso.

¿Qué mierda le…?

—No sé qué talento tienes, pero nadie me hace reír tanto como tú. No lo digo despectivamente, Levi: te estoy agradecido por eso. —Erwin se levanta, se acomoda el cabello con las manos; hay una gracia agradable en sus movimientos, esa cosa tan pulcra que Erwin siempre tiene, que todos siempre le admiran—. No sé cómo fue: tuve una novia en la adolescencia, Marie, aunque era algo muy desenfadado; nunca tuvimos un vínculo serio. No me dolió dejarla atrás para unirme al Cuerpo de Exploración, y diría que más de una vez me sentí mal por no sentirme lo suficientemente triste; me preocupaba no sufrir lo suficiente por cosas como esa.

Erwin camina alrededor del escritorio. Levi se gira un poco para mirarlo: a espaldas de él, mantiene una sonrisa en los labios, como si ese episodio de angustia no hubiera ocurrido. Aunque, en sus ojos, se nota que sí lo ha hecho.

—Tiempo después, entré aquí junto a Sam, el hijo del dueño del bar. Nile, otro amigo que teníamos en nuestras épocas de entrenamiento, se quedó en la Policía Militar.

—Gente inútil si las habrá…

Erwin ríe una vez más. Al parecer, no le miente: Levi sabe hacerlo reír.

Reír como incluso en un bar con sus camaradas de tantos años no lo hizo.

—Sam murió en nuestra primera expedición; fue muy triste, lo vi todo y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo. —Estudiándolo por el rabillo del ojo, Levi nota la seriedad de Erwin al decirlo: todos han tenido su primera gran pérdida, al parecer—. La noche anterior a salir de la muralla por primera vez, Sam se metió en mi cama: lloraba como loco. En una expedición anterior, conocida como la Tragedia de la Expedición del 30, casi la mitad del Cuerpo de Exploración había muerto al enfrentar una cantidad enorme de titanes. Dicen que eran más de 20, juntos, andando todos juntos, en grupo, como si hubieran llegado todos a la vez al mismo punto, algo que a veces no me deja dormir, porque me hace pensar. En fin… —Erwin se masajea la sien; Levi frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué pensar en algo así?—. Por eso, las habitaciones estaban casi vacías. Por eso, Sam y yo estábamos solos en ese cuarto.

Recordar a Farlan es fácil al escuchar a Erwin: un amigo que había querido intentar probar algo distinto antes de morir, porque hay que probarlo todo antes de morir, como decía el propio Farlan siempre.

Levi le da la espalda a Erwin; necesita soledad para esa triste remembranza, una que le duele más de lo que debería, tal vez, pero que le duele de la misma forma que el primer día, cuando vio su cuerpo allí, entre el vapor, sin la parte inferior y sangre, tanta sangre alrededor…

Aprieta aún más los bordes del escritorio. Cuando abre los ojos después de recuperar el aliento, encuentra a Erwin de pie ante él, serio, con un exceso de empatía empapándole los ojos.

—Sam me dijo que no quería morir virgen, y que le gustaban los hombres, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos; Nile solía burlarse mucho de él por eso.

—Ese Nile suena a imbécil con mayúsculas, si me lo preguntas.

La nueva risa de Erwin se sucede en cámara lenta: ríe mirando al suelo, con los párpados entrecerrados, con una curva muy leve, muy estética en los labios. Algo en la imagen incomoda a Levi, pero al mismo tiempo lo empuja a necesitar la escena, a desear estirarla un poco más.

Siente cómo su cuerpo se llena de una tensión que no se conoce a sí mismo; la sensación lo abruma, aunque lo disimula lo mejor que puede.

—Yo quise decirle que no, pero me di cuenta de que algo en Sam me seducía de una forma distinta a como me había seducido Marie. No era una sensación más fuerte, más intensa, o bien inferior, de otra calidad; solo era eso, distinta por tratarse de otra persona, pero idéntica en lo conceptual. No quería decirle que no, no tenía forma ni voluntad de negarme, así que me dejé llevar sin saber que Sam moriría al día siguiente. Me dolió mucho pensar en que solo estuvo conmigo, pero el tiempo ha ayudado. Sin embargo, tomé una decisión: no involucrarme con nadie, mantenerme concentrado en nuestra misión.

Levi asiente.

—Hiciste bien.

Erwin asiente también.

—No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me atraías hasta que me dijiste tu edad, Levi. —La afirmación instala un clima distinto en la oficina, una tensión de otra naturaleza—. No me gustan las personas menores a mí, no si hay tanta diferencia; mi mente no las toma en cuenta. Pero algo en ti me atraía; qué tonto, era obvio que no eras tan joven, ahora que lo pienso. Creí que era la admiración, ¿sabes? Y lo es.

¿Admiración? Levi levanta una ceja. Antes de ser capaz de decir algo en respuesta, de indagar respecto a la atracción, Erwin continúa; el nerviosismo se le nota más que antes, es tan distinto como el clima que, en la oficina, cada vez es más denso.

Más real.

—Sé de los prejuicios en torno a un hombre al que le gustan los hombres, y en mi posición no puedo permitirme perjudicar mi reputación. Es una estupidez, si me lo preguntas, que sean tantas las personas que juzgan a alguien que tiene preferencia por su propio sexo en vez de por el opuesto. Es decir, no veo la diferencia, pero esto también es un juego; hacer prevalecer al Cuerpo de Exploración implica negociar con gente muy despreciable, y para ser parte debo atenerme a sus reglas.

Levi asiente una y mil veces: entiende cada palabra que Erwin dice, lo hace más de lo que desearía: para sobrevivir en el Subterráneo, unas reglas parecidas reinaban. Esa clase de _pervertidos_ , como muchos los llaman allí, era perseguida injustamente.

Qué estupidez tratar a esa gente como titanes, cuando son tan personas como quienes sienten otra clase de atracciones, esas más aceptadas por la gente, por la religión, por las autoridades, por el sentido común inventado por los cerdos de la Capital.

Todo lo que Erwin dice tiene sentido: motivo suficiente para confiar en él, para creerle en medio de este brote de honestidad brutal.

Para aceptar esa absurda admiración.

—Además, sé que no somos mayoría —continúa Erwin después de una pausa necesaria considerando cuánta información están digiriendo a la vez, juntos—. Estoy acostumbrado a no ser correspondido. Las pocas veces que me he sentido atraído por un hombre aquí, no hice nada; lo ignoré y seguí adelante. Haré lo mismo contigo, porque te respeto, porque respeto tu fuerza, porque respeto tu sacrificio y también el hecho de que no tienes motivos para corresponderme. Este no es el lugar indicado para permitirme esta clase de sentimientos, no coincido con Mike y Nanaba en eso por más que respete lo que eligen para sus propias vidas.

Un escalofrío recorre a Levi cuando siente que la superficie del escritorio se enfría debajo de sus manos; es como si tomara otra clase de conciencia de sí mismo, como si aprendiera algo que no sabía.

Erwin siempre está diez pasos adelante: entiende todo, sabe todo, tiene capacidad de analizar correctamente todo, incluso su propio dolor.

Lo admira, descubre.

Lo admira muchísimo más de lo que desea reconocerse.

Lo admira por cada cosa que dice, por todo lo que reflexiona, por las decisiones que toma y el significado que adquieren en su entorno.

Nadie lo había respetado así, nunca.

—Entonces… —susurra Levi pese a no tener idea de qué decir.

Un grito lo salva: es Hanji, que abre la puerta de un violento empujón. Entra, y tiene a Moblit sobre su espalda. Luce inconsciente.

—Se tomó _todo_ —afirma Hanji—, ¡no sé dónde le entró tanta cerveza! Necesito una mano para meterlo en su cuarto, ¡ayúdenme!

Erwin mira a Levi por un significativo instante, justo antes de acercarse a Hanji para ayudarle con Moblit. Levi se lo dice con los ojos.

_No diré nada._

_Guardaré tu secreto, viejo pervertido._

Después, asiente; no puede hablar ante cuatro ojos, pero necesita ser comprendido. Erwin le sonríe justo antes de correr hacia Hanji.

Al parecer, captó el mensaje.

Levi les pasa por al lado con las tazas vacías en las manos mientras Erwin sujeta a Moblit de un brazo y Hanji del otro. No dice nada, ni siquiera se despide. Una vez en su cuarto, después de lavar las tazas y dejarlas relucientes, no va a su silla.

Se acurruca en su cama sintiendo un frío distinto al de aquel viejo cuarto en el cual la violencia nunca existirá. No es por el invierno que se acerca.

Este frío encierra otra clase de concepto.

Sin más fuerzas para pensar en eso, tarareando la canción con la cual expresa y alivia su propia vulnerabilidad desde que tiene uso de razón, cierra los ojos.

Lola estaría orgullosa de saber que existen hombres como Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, subscripciones, bookmarks y kudos! ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! ♥
> 
> Siempre me olvido: pueden encontrarme en Tumblr (@nomoretears-707) y en Twitter (@NMTears707). No posteo mucho porque soy muy tímida, pero si algún día quieren charlar sobre Eruri/SNK o algo, ahí estoy. :') 
> 
> Estoy muy feliz de estar escribiendo este fic y les agradezco un montón por leerlo, ¡de verdad! 
> 
> ¡Espero poder actualizar el viernes! ¡Besos y gracias! ♥♥♥


	7. VII

**VII**

Erwin y Levi casi no han hablado desde esa madrugada. Salvo en lo que concierne a los entrenamientos que han reanudado pensando en la próxima expedición, la cual quieren realizar a fines de marzo, es decir, cuando el invierno termine, no lo han hecho. Los dos se han concentrado en lo importante.

No en la atracción.

Algunas semanas han pasado, diciembre lleva quince días de vida; pronto, la mayor parte de los soldados abandonarán la base para pasar la Noche de la Esperanza y el Año Nuevo junto a sus familias, como es costumbre entre la gente que vive dentro de las murallas.

Los solitarios, como Hanji llama a los que no tienen familia o pareja a la cual visitar, se quedarán aquí.

Será el primer cumpleaños de Levi sin Farlan e Isabel.

Nadie sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños. Lo sabían Farlan e Isabel, claro, y hacían incontables bromas acerca de que hubiera nacido en la Noche de la Esperanza, y lo sabía Flagon, su primer líder de escuadrón, ahora fallecido después de esa maldita expedición. Flagon le había hecho un comentario al revisar su hoja de registro.

_—¿Naciste durante la madrugada?_

_—Poco después de medianoche, o eso me dijeron._

_—Qué inoportuno, pobre tu madre, aunque de seguro a Erwin le caería simpático saber esto considerando toda la esperanza que está depositando en ti. Pero no se lo digas: se pondrá más místico de lo que ya es._

Flagon quedó atado a un recuerdo triste en su memoria, pero nunca llegó a sentir verdadero afecto por él, no considerando cuánto discriminaba su lugar de nacimiento. No le importaba por sí mismo, esa clase de mierda no puede importarle menos, pero cualquier persona que discriminara a Farlan e Isabel se convertía en su enemiga.

No tiene interés ni motivos para mantener una promesa que no hizo a alguien por quien nunca sintió afecto, al fin y al cabo, pero tampoco tiene interés ni motivos para decirle sobre su cumpleaños a Erwin y los demás.

No se involucrará emocionalmente con nadie, de ninguna manera. Nunca más lo hará.

Pero algo empieza a molestarlo.

Erwin Smith, precisamente.

Lo observa: Erwin da consejos a novatos sobre un caballo, les muestra el funcionamiento del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en combinación con la bengala de humo durante el galope. No hay mucho que hacer hoy, el frío empieza a entorpecer su preparación. Mike se lo había explicado una vez, hace meses, poco después de la muerte de sus amigos: _en invierno, no hacemos mucho, no podemos._

 _Salir de las murallas es imposible_.

Queda aprovechar el tiempo en lo que se pueda antes de que la mayor parte de los soldados se marche. Después, a partir de enero, quedará reunirse con cerdos de la Capital para conseguir más fondos para las expediciones del próximo año.

Pero la base ya está demasiado limpia, y la oficina de Erwin brilla como una taza de porcelana nueva, y no tener nada para hacer activa a su peor enemiga.

Su mente.

La desgraciada no para, le hace mirar a Erwin y le hace analizar todo lo que hace, todo lo que es. Por ejemplo, la mirada que los soldados le regalan: lo miran con admiración, llenos de esperanza, de aspiraciones nobles, pulcras. Todo alrededor de Erwin Smith luce más limpio, tan reluciente como la porcelana.

Eso, y ese es el problema, le agrada.

Erwin, sobre todo, no ha dejado de portarse como un caballero ni un minuto: cuando le habla, lo hace con respeto, sin mirarlo más que lo que una conversación requiere. Mantiene un tono amable, pero profesional, y se expresa con una elocuencia que lo hubiera convertido en blanco de burlas en el Subterráneo, pues habla como un maldito intelectual. Denota creatividad, sabiduría, experiencia.

Roza la perfección, y Levi no entiende qué significa esa palabra.

En el Subterráneo, recuerda al sentarse sobre la corteza de un viejo árbol caído en medio del campo abierto en el cual entrenan con los caballos, se había cansado de rechazar ofertas exorbitantes a cambio de su cuerpo. Si no se hubiera hecho una reputación como la que se hizo, la de lunático imposible de derrotar, quizá más de un cerdo hubiera intentado forzarlo, pero la violencia había aportado algo más que positivo, lo había blindado.

La amabilidad, la gentileza, el respeto eran valores que no cualquiera tenía, que ni siquiera él tenía, no de una forma convencional. Aun así, Farlan e Isabel lo querían. Ambos insistían en sentirse agradecidos.

Pero Erwin Smith tiene todo.

Levi creció sabiendo que su padre no sabía de su existencia, que había sido un cliente de su madre en el burdel. Es decir que creció solo con su madre, no con una pareja que lo criara como otros niños eran criados. Pocos en el Subterráneo crecían en entornos familiares sanos, como esos que escucha mencionar entre otros soldados durante el almuerzo y la cena. _Mis padres me ayudan, apoyan mis decisiones, siempre han sido buenos conmigo, siempre me han amado_ …

_—Y yo te amo a ti, mi amor. Algún día te explicaré por qué estamos aquí…_

Él también tuvo eso, tuvo una madre sana y llena, rebalsada de sentimientos sanos. El problema era el entorno, así como ese secreto del que ella, por la fatalidad que se la había llevado del mundo, no llegó a hablarle. Pero no creció contemplando una relación sana.

No sabe lo que es eso.

No sabe nada del amor, del sexo, de la expresión emocional y física de un sentimiento sano de raíz.

Lo único que sabe es que necesita mantener distancia de todos, sobre todo de Erwin Smith.

Puede que Erwin siga sintiéndose atraído por él, quizá sigue teniendo lujuria detrás de esa capa de prudencia que ha puesto sobre sus ojos para no incomodarlo como aquella madrugada; Levi aprecia el respeto que le prometió, ese que le ha tenido cada vez que, por cuestiones profesionales, han tenido que hablar. Pero no puede mentirse más a sí mismo.

Se siente atraído también.

El problema es que Erwin no es un lunático ni tampoco un cerdo. Está jodido como todos en el Cuerpo de Exploración lo están, pero no es una mala persona.

Erwin Smith no tiene un defecto que lo desencante.

Ni siquiera tiene eso que tenía Farlan, ese desgraciado tan hermoso y tan cálido, tan bueno: Farlan prefería a las mujeres. Acostarse con Levi lo había llevado a entenderlo del todo.

_—Dime que no te lastima lo que estoy diciendo, por favor. No es que no me gustó, ¡de hecho, sí, me gustó! Es que… ¡Ay, es que…!_

_—Cállate y jamás en la vida volvamos a hablar de este tema. Estoy harto de esta mierda._

Si había entendido bien, a Erwin le gustan las mujeres, sí, pero también los…

—Es guapo, ¿eh? Aunque la mayoría se sienten intimidados por él.

Levi se sobresalta al darse cuenta de que ha mirado a Erwin con fijeza explícita por demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para ser descubierto. También se da cuenta de que quien lo ha descubierto es Hanji.

¡Hanji, diablos!

Al mirarla, al parecer lo hace con ferocidad, pues Hanji se echa hacia atrás con las manos cubriendo su pecho.

—Antes de que digas algo del tipo _cuatro ojos, no sé de qué mierda hablas_ , por favor, escúchame. ¡Anda! Será divertido.

Sin opción, haciéndose cargo de su propia negligencia, Levi se cruza de brazos y se acomoda sobre la corteza. Hanji se sienta junto a él.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Creo que le gustas a Erwin.

Silencio.

—Y creo que Erwin te gusta también.

Más silencio.

—Y creo que entiendo por qué y me fascina la idea, pero conociendo a Erwin, bueno, puedo suponer que nunca se atreverá a intentar algo.

No más silencio; Levi sabe qué tiene que decir en respuesta a tantas conjeturas:

—No te metas en mis asuntos, menos siendo la persona que cree que el viejo Shadis es atractivo.

Hanji se estira y sonríe; es como si nada de lo que Levi pudiera decirle fuera capaz de lastimarla.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¡Depende de cada persona! Por ejemplo: hasta tú me gustarías si no tuvieras esa cara de niñito adorable enfadado porque no le quieren comprar un juguete.

—Cállate antes de que te mate.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Hanji le da una palmada en la espalda; Levi recuerda a Isabel y siente que el mundo pierde un poco su color al percibir su ausencia. Maldita sea. ¿Cuándo dejará de doler, de debilitarlo?—. Algunos no podemos evitar sentir cosas entre las piernas, digo, el amor, el sexo; son cosas que molestan en este entorno, lo sé, pero cuando es mutuo me parece un desperdicio que quede en la nada.

—Es decir que el viejo Shadis no te corresponde.

—No, aunque estoy bien con eso: según he escuchado, nunca pudo olvidar a la esposa de un amigo; parece que él los presentó y el desgraciado se la robó, aunque detesto esa clase de anécdotas, ni que ella fuera un objeto como para andar robándola, pero ya sabes cómo es este mundo para quien no responde a la norma, ¡un hermoso infierno!

Aunque a regañadientes por tratarse de Hanji, Levi le da la razón al asentir.

—Entonces… ¿Erwin sabe que también te gusta?

—No, y si hablas te meteré yo mismo en la boca de un titán, aunque sospecho que eso te agradará más que molestarte.

Hanji pega un alarido de emoción; Levi se cubre la cara con una mano, exasperado por su efusividad.

—¡Sería genial dejarme engullir entera para poder ver qué hay dentro de sus estómagos, ver a los titanes desde su interior! Pero no puedo hacer eso, Erwin dice que es suicida, y además… ¡Bueno! Volviendo: no voy a decirle a nadie, no te preocupes. ¡Sabes que mi palabra es inquebrantable!

Con nostalgia, Levi recuerda que, de hecho, lo es: Hanji le había prometido una cena a Isabel, Farlan y él. Pero ellos dos murieron, y Hanji le invitó comida de más a él ni bien volvieron al cuartel.

—Lo sé —responde en voz baja.

—Pero puedes confiar en mí, Levi: si necesitas hablar de esto, yo puedo…

—¿Para qué me pondría a hablar de asuntos de chiquillos de quince años con alguien de tu edad? ¿Por qué aquí todos están obsesionados con hablar, con expresar sus sentimientos, con escucharse? Hablar no soluciona nada.

—Soluciona mucho, Levi… —afirma Hanji en un tono más serio—. No nos juzgues tanto: entrar aquí significó dejar todo atrás, incluso nuestra juventud, porque te recuerdo que quienes vinimos aquí por voluntad propia lo hicimos teniendo doce, trece, catorce años. A lo mejor es como dices, y todos somos irresponsables al comportarnos con tanta inmadurez, pero es un poco inevitable, más con este frío, más sin poder distraernos en lo verdaderamente importante en este contexto.

Buen punto. Levi se lo concede al asentir una vez más.

—Además, ¿quién dijo que cuando creces dejas de sentir determinadas cosas? Las relaciones mutan, apreciamos otra clase de cosas al estar con alguien, pero en sí, siempre podemos considerarnos unos idiotas por algo que sentimos, sin importar qué edad tengamos.

También es cierto, a lo mejor. Pero no: Levi no asiente esta vez.

—No quiero hablar de eso, no es importante, no tengo que darle más importancia de la que merece.

—De acuerdo, solo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo.

—Bien, cuatro ojos. También… —Levi se frena: no, no puede darle esa confianza. Siente que la garganta le tiembla. ¡Demonios!—. Siempre y cuando no te explayes como cuando hablas de los titanes, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras si es que lo necesitas. No prometo escucharte, pero prometo dejarte hablar.

La respuesta que espera es un grito, un abrazo, otra palmada en la espalda; la respuesta que le da Hanji es una sonrisa cálida que le recuerda a Farlan y a Isabel.

Su primer cumpleaños sin ellos, después de tantos años de pasar cumpleaños solo, después de esos primeros cumpleaños que tanto se ha esforzado por olvidar…

—Gracias, Levi. Igual para ti: siempre y cuando no me hables de productos de limpieza, te escucharé.

Sin más, Hanji se marcha. Solo, Levi observa a Erwin una vez más, pero no lo encuentra en donde estaba, sino más cerca, caminando hacia él.

—Levi —dice al alcanzarlo. Su cabello brilla pese al cielo nublado que no lo ilumina lo suficiente, se mece con un encanto casi hipnótico—. ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento? Quisiera que les mostraras tu técnica a aquellos soldados. Llegaron hace un mes, son pocos y se han esforzado mucho en su entrenamiento, pero creo que verte los ayudará a estudiar mejor el aprovechamiento del gas en movimiento.

Erwin Smith: ese sujeto que sonríe perfecto, que habla perfecto, que tiene ideas perfectas e intenciones perfectas. Perfecto todo él, aunque Levi no entienda del todo el alcance del concepto.

Porque Erwin Smith pareciera desafiar incluso las definiciones más ortodoxas.

—De acuerdo —dice sin chistar.

Tiene que enfocarse en su misión, no en este sentimiento adolescente que lo empieza a asfixiar, uno que no puede florecer, no aquí, no en este mundo, no con la persona que se lo genera.

No puede manchar esa perfección.

.

.

.

No quiso mirarlo así aquella noche, destrozando el bloque de hielo que levanta cada mañana ante sus propios ojos en pos de camuflar sus más prohibidos anhelos, esos que tanto ha intentado desechar durante tantos años, pero no lo pudo evitar. Aún no quiere mirarlo así, sin protección sobre sus pupilas; quiere seguir su camino, pasar de largo, dejar este sentimiento atrás.

Pero entonces Levi vuela así por el cielo, con esta gracia, con este talento, con esta fuerza, como si tuviera alas.

Pero entonces Levi es Levi, simple y llanamente, y Erwin cae bajo su hechizo una vez más.

Respetarlo ha sido fácil; para Erwin, el respeto es parte inherente de lo que significa tratar con personas, incluso las más despreciables. Pero, por otra parte, explorar el deseo que lo llenó del todo aquella madrugada ha sido casi obligatorio para él.

¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? No recuerda quién fue la última persona que le gustó. No recuerda si era hombre, mujer; no recuerda nada, solo lo evidente: no había sido, ni esa persona ni las anteriores, lo que es Levi.

Alguien que lo tiene completamente obnubilado, de todas las maneras posibles.

Tiene un talento solo comparable al de un artista: sus habilidades no se limitan a ser efectivas, no es que sirven y ya; son estéticas, conmueven, inspiran. Podría mirarlo el día entero mientras muestra lo que sabe a los nuevos, maravillándose con cada detalle de su técnica.

Es maravilloso.

Su humor, tan raro, tan escatológico, tan oscuro y no para todo el mundo, por algún motivo lo hace reír tanto… Tiene algo tan desestructurado, tan distinto a esa prudencia que él tiene, a ese decoro constante en pos de no delatar sus emociones al jugar el juego del poder. Es tan distinto a él, lo complementa tanto.

Su carácter, el que antes concebía como el de un joven demasiado curtido para su edad, aún inexperto en el trato con los demás, adquiere otro matiz al saber que casi tiene veintiséis: ha vivido demasiado, no es fácil tratar con él no porque él no sepa manejarse, sino porque él se maneja así, porque ya _es_ así, pero Levi sigue adelante, y su empatía es real aun cuando yace escondida, y sus ojos derriten el bloque de hielo de quien lo contempla, lo hacen en los momentos precisos, justo como cuando se mece por los cielos. Todo en Levi es atinado.

Y su belleza, salvaje, distinta, tierna pese a la violencia que la ha moldeado; un cóctel de contradicciones que solo elevan la imagen completa, que solo la enaltecen. Es tan hermoso, está forjado tan a la medida de todo lo que siempre ha considerado bello, tanto, tanto, que lo entristece. Con razón sus movimientos lo capturaban incluso mientras tomaba el té, o mientras limpiaba, o bien mientras caminaba por un pasillo hablando de la próxima expedición con él: no dejaba de mirarlo porque le gustaba hacerlo. Porque lo necesitaba pese a que no era capaz de reconocerlo.

Saber que nunca será posible tenerlo entre sus brazos, que nunca podrá besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, cuidarlo de todo el mal, de todas las mentiras, de todo el dolor…

¡Como si Levi lo necesitara…! Como si necesitara ser cuidado siendo quien es.

Como si Levi necesitara a su lado a alguien como él.

Levi termina con sus explicaciones; los nuevos reclutas quedan anonadados, susurran entre ellos mil y un elogios.

_Así que este es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. No era en vano; todo es cierto._

_Este tipo representa la poca esperanza que toda la humanidad conserva._

De eso se trata: Levi es la revolución.

No su creación, como lo pensaba al principio, intentando mantenerse alejado de sus emociones para así ser un futuro comandante lo suficientemente competente, estructurado, desprovisto de debilidades que pudieran tumbar sus hombros erguidos con sed de justicia. Es otra cosa.

Levi pertenece a la humanidad.

Por eso, por pertenecer a todos, nunca tendrá derecho a acapararlo, a tenerlo en sus brazos, a solas, sin que importe nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! 💗
> 
> Dije que iba a actualizar el viernes y pude haberlo hecho, pero estuve con muy poco ánimo los últimos días. ¡Hoy decidí sentirme mejor!
> 
> Sobre la Noche de la Esperanza: como el mundo de SNK no es el nuestro, no me agrada la idea de plantear la Navidad como lo que es para nosotros; siento que tendría más sentido pensarla de otra manera. Con eso en mente, pensé en describirla como una festividad un poquito distinta, aunque bastante parecida en lo simbólico. En el próximo capítulo hay más detalles al respecto. 
> 
> Sé que técnicamente la Navidad es canon si pensamos en algunos artes oficiales (?), pero nada, quería darle otro toque, uno que pueda darle otra clase de simbolismo al cumpleaños de Levi.
> 
> Sobre Levi y el hecho de que su cumpleaños parezca interesarle, bueno, hay un motivo que se va a entender en un par de capítulos, aunque ya podrán imaginar un poco por dónde viene: no se trata de su cumpleaños en sí.
> 
> Sobre Hanji: soy muy fanática de su relación de camaradería tanto con Levi como con Erwin. Me gusta pensar a Hanji como ese personaje que, si bien no tiene con ninguno de ellos el vínculo que Erwin y Levi tienen entre sí, sí tiene un vínculo un poco más fuerte que el que tienen el resto de los personajes con ellos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Voy a volverme un poco más lenta con los updates porque voy a estar ocupada, pero espero venir por lo menos cada diez días a actualizar. ¡A ese ritmo, tengo updates asegurados hasta mayo! XD
> 
> Mil gracias por todo, aprecio con todo mi corazón el apoyo que le dan a mi fic al comentar, votar y compartir. 💗💗💗


	8. VIII

**VIII**

La Noche de la Esperanza se festeja a medianoche, entre el 24 y el 25 de diciembre. Nadie sabe bien qué conmemoran; algunas teorías dicen que la información acerca del origen de esa celebración quedó del otro lado de las murallas, como tantas cosas de esta realidad que cuesta tanto explicar; otros dicen que es una costumbre tan vieja que sería imposible confirmar su origen.

El punto es que no saben una mierda al respeto.

La idea es reunirse con los seres queridos, cenar, servir una copa de vino a medianoche y brindar para que todos los anhelos individuales y grupales se cumplan; en general, si se puede, el brindis se acompaña con un intercambio de obsequios. Recuerda, con amargura, cuando brindaba con su mamá: él era el único niño del burdel, otros lo habían precedido, pero él era el único que quedaba; su mamá brindaba con sus compañeras en el cuarto de Lola, la mayor de todas las prostitutas. Como Levi era muy pequeño, le daban agua mientras ellas tomaban vino y brindaban por lo clásico en el Subterráneo: salud, dinero.

_—¡Brindo por salir de aquí!_

Salir de ahí, sí. Dejar el Subterráneo atrás para siempre.

La Noche de la Esperanza es aquella en la cual la gente se reúne a soñar. Por eso, por haber sido tan querido por su mamá, o eso decía ella, ella adoraba su fecha de nacimiento: que hubiera nacido a medianoche no pudo hacerla más dichosa.

_—Porque fuiste el regalo más perfecto que pude haber anhelado, mi amor._

No, no era algo que ella decía y ya; Levi le creía.

Siempre lo hará.

Cada año, cuando brindaban junto a Lola y las demás, él era el único que recibía obsequios. La comida era lo más común, un trozo de pan, una manzana, una galleta. Con Farlan e Isabel era igual: le regalaban vino para compartir entre los tres.

Mira cómo unos soldados entran al cuartel la carne que compraron entre todos a la Compañía Reeves para la cena y se pregunta, pese a saberlo, cómo llegó aquí, a un lugar donde pueden darse un lujo como este.

Cómo, sin ella, sin ellos.

—¿Levi?

Mira a su derecha: Moblit tiene un cuaderno en la mano; hay un titán parecido a Hanji dibujado en una hoja, hecho con lápiz. Cada detalle es excelente.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Eh… Sí —responde—. ¿Puedo preguntarte si crees que a Hanji le gustará?

—Es un puto titán; cuatro ojos se tocaría todas las noches mirando ese dibujo; buena idea dibujarlo parecido, para que no lo arruine.

Moblit larga una risa nerviosa.

—Supongo que eso significa que se ve bien.

—Se ve muy bien, tienes talento. Si algún día se te antoja largarte de aquí encontrarás trabajo en una imprenta, o bien como artista callejero, ya sabes, los que dibujan mujeres desnudas a cambio de unas monedas.

Moblit aprieta el cuaderno contra su pecho al cerrarlo. Según ha observado Levi, este sujeto es muy recto, muy serio y responsable, lo cual contrasta casi a la perfección con el desorden y desprolijidad innata de Hanji. Cualquier persona que tenga la capacidad de cuidar del caos que reina en torno a cuatro ojos merece una mínima simpatía de su parte.

—Eres muy amable, Levi. Gracias.

Por algún motivo que no es capaz de analizar a tiempo, los modales de Moblit lo hacen sentir lo suficientemente cómodo como para seguir un poco con la conversación:

—¿Y cómo es la Noche de la Esperanza aquí? —pregunta—. ¿Todos se toman de las manos y se dicen _puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar_ y esas cosas cursis que dicen ustedes?

Moblit se toma un momento para pensarlo. Finalmente, responde conteniendo una risa:

—Comemos mucho, tomamos mucho, hacemos una gran fiesta y tratamos de dormir durante horas completas después, de ser posible hasta el mediodía, o más. Es el único día del año en que nos soltamos así, ni siquiera en Año Nuevo lo hacemos. Supongo que… necesitamos esta licencia en nuestro comportamiento. Tener esperanza es difícil aquí; preferimos disfrutar haber llegado a esta fecha del año, celebrar haber tenido esperanza pese a tantas adversidades.

Moblit le regala una sonrisa. Es dulce, bondadosa.

—Ya veo —responde Levi, y se aleja de él sin mirar atrás.

Entonces se irá a dormir temprano, muy temprano, piensa al caminar lo más rápido posible; se irá temprano y, de ese modo, evadirá todo contacto que se le pueda presentar.

No puede fallar, no en esta misión.

Faltan dos días para la celebración: muchos ya han dejado la base, otros están preparándose para irse. El éxodo es aún más notorio que en los fines de semana después de una expedición, pues muchos de los solitarios tampoco se quedarán. Por ejemplo, Mike y Nanaba, quienes han reservado una cabaña tranquila cerca de Stohess para pasar las celebraciones en total privacidad.

A ellos se encuentra mientras camina rumbo a los establos: están despidiéndose de Erwin, los tres de pie junto a un carruaje. Erwin les da la mano, les sonríe y les cierra la puerta. El carruaje se aleja, y Levi lo mira lleno de anhelos que no comprende, que ni siquiera registra.

—Volverán el 2 de enero, creo —dice Erwin al pasarle por al lado, rumbo al interior del cuartel—. Quedaremos muy pocos para las celebraciones. Considerando que actualmente rondamos los ciento setenta miembros, que se vayan más de cien es mucho decir. —Erwin se detiene a espaldas de él—. ¿Tú te quedarás?

Levi frunce el ceño sin desviar los ojos del camino que han trazado las ruedas del carruaje sobre la tierra.

—No tengo a dónde ir —responde Levi.

—Yo tampoco. Espero me permitas invitarte una copa de vino después de medianoche.

—No te la rechazaré, aunque después de brindar me iré a dormir.

—¿No te quedarás a la fiesta?

—¿Me ves cara de disfrutar una fiesta?

Escucha cómo Erwin ríe; tenía semanas enteras sin escuchar esa risa, la cual lo relaja más de lo prudente.

—¿La verdad? No. Yo tampoco me quedaré, de todos modos.

—De seguro te irás a inventar una estrategia: dicen que tomar nos vuelve más creativos; quizá te inspire, futuro comandante. O a cagar, porque de seguro comerás como un cerdo.

Otra risa. Tan suave, tan breve, pero tan sincera.

—¿Luzco como alguien que come mucho?

—¿La verdad? Sí.

Se miran al mismo tiempo, como si la necesidad de hacerlo hubiera aparecido en el mismo instante dentro de cada uno: una paz reina, algo que encaja, que funciona.

Es insoportable.

—¿Irás a tu oficina ahora?

—No, me reuniré con Hanji en su laboratorio. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Levi se aleja. Mientras lo hace, dice:

—Iré a limpiar.

.

.

.

—Gracias… —susurra Erwin al verlo alejarse, sabiendo que Levi no lo escuchará.

Empieza a perder los estribos, y lo sabe: Levi no le gusta; le fascina. Lo extraño es que nunca le había costado tanto esto que intenta tanto hacer, dejar de pensar en él, concentrarse en sus asuntos. Lo hace, por supuesto, porque su alma pertenece a esta causa y así será hasta su último día, pero por las noches, cuando está solo en su habitación, todo pensamiento relacionado con Levi esquivado hábilmente durante el día lo ataca, todos lo hacen, aparecen todos a la vez.

No tiene tiempo para esto.

Quizá, necesita un poco más de paciencia. Puede que lleve más de lo que acostumbra llevar, pero este sentimiento exacerbado se irá de su mente, de su piel, de su corazón. Todo se irá, y solo quedará lo que queda siempre.

La verdad.

No es ningún adolescente; este instante pasará.

Va con Hanji, y ella lo recibe en su celda-laboratorio con una sonrisa en los labios y los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Le extiende un pequeño frasco a Erwin; este lo toma y lo guarda en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta reglamentaria.

—Quizá no sea mucho, pero debería servirte para calmar tus ataques —asegura Hanji—. No soy especialista en estas cosas, lo siento. Incluí varios remedios naturales en la fórmula, extraídos de varias clases de flores.

Erwin asiente y susurra un _gracias_. Hanji se inclina sobre la superficie del escritorio para acercarse más a él:

—¿Tuviste algún ataque recientemente? Hacía tiempo que no me pedías un calmante.

—Hace algunas semanas —confiesa Erwin sin exaltarse; Hanji sabe sobre esto desde hace tiempo, no le cuesta hablarle abiertamente del tema—. Quisiera asegurarme de tener algo que me ayude antes de asumir como comandante, quizá me estoy presionando un poco más de lo que debería.

—No tengo dudas de que es eso lo que estás haciendo, pero Erwin, tranquilo: todos aquí te respetan, la gente te respeta, y has creado una táctica brillante que ha salvado muchas vidas en las últimas expediciones. Además, tienes a alguien muy fuerte a tu lado, alguien que está dispuesto a irse al infierno por ti.

Qué inevitable sonreír de más al pensar en Levi, como si el solo escuchar ese nombre susurrado tímidamente por su mente le recordara todos los comentarios que hace, todo lo que lo hace reír, todo lo que lo inspira al pelear, a levantarse, a seguir.

—Es raro verte así, Erwin —dice Hanji—. De hecho, pese a que te conozco desde hace más de diez años, no, nunca te había visto así.

—¿Cómo?

—Seducido.

Culpable.

Erwin no delata emoción alguna al responder, o eso le parece:

—Pero sabes que no durará: no tengo tiempo de entablar un vínculo de esas características.

Porque el tiempo lo ayudará: lo olvidará.

—Lo sé, nadie aquí lo tiene, no todos sabemos separar las cosas lo bien que las separan Mike y Nanaba, pero… —Hanji se echa hacia atrás, apoya la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, se cruza de piernas y le sonríe—. Erwin, eres una buena persona; hay sentimientos que vale la pena explorar. Has pasado por mucho.

—Todos aquí hemos pasado por mucho.

—Pero cada vivencia es distinta para cada persona; tus vivencias te han forjado de determinada manera y por eso es que te afectan de una forma que solo dentro de ti tiene sentido. No olvides permitirte un poco de alegría también. Quizá esa alegría no deba proyectarse en Levi, te entiendo, pero proyéctala en alguna parte.

Dos sonrisas, dos suspiros, y poco queda por hacer ahí: Hanji sabe que, así en como ocasiones anteriores, él no hará nada al respecto.

Aunque Levi no es como ninguna persona anterior; ese es el problema.

Al caminar hacia su oficina en completo silencio, los pensamientos que suele esquivar durante el día caminan detrás de él: ha sido la viva representación del respeto las últimas semanas, lo sabe, lo ha calculado con una frialdad tal que ha sido como estar fuera de las murallas. Sin embargo, hay un pensamiento que ha crecido dentro de su mente en los últimos días, desde que miró a Levi barrer el piso de su oficina unos días atrás, justo después de que se rehusara a recibir ayuda.

—Ya deja de lloriquear, viejo: el trabajo que haces en tu escritorio es más importante que esto. Además, yo limpio mejor que tú.

—No tengo dudas de eso, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

Sin voltear hacia él, barriendo con esa gracia tan particular en cada movimiento de sus brazos, Levi le respondió secamente:

—La mugre que había la primera vez que entré aquí me dijo suficiente: eres limpio, lo sé, se nota, no te cuidas tanto el cabello en vano, pero no sabes mantener limpio tu entorno.

Casi como si lo hubiera descripto no solo en ese aspecto, en el de la limpieza y el orden, sino en su día a día.

¿Está listo para convertirse en esa persona, en ese demonio capaz de sacrificarlo todo a cambio de la verdad?

Levi captó cómo se sentía en ese mismo momento, ante él, mirándolo barrer en vez de prestar atención al libro que leía sobre tácticas de combate escrito por el primer comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, el libro fundacional de esta organización. Captó todo, sin esforzarse, gracias a esa empatía que hace relucir con sutileza, pero exactitud.

Levi continuó limpiando; Erwin continuó observándolo, maravillándose con cómo su cuerpo se mecía al barrer, como una pluma, muy ligera, muy hermosa viajando de un lado al otro, a donde el viento decidiera llevarla.

Tenso, perdió la paciencia consigo mismo: estaba mirándolo con lujuria, estaba seguro, pues sentía la lujuria dentro de él, una presencia que casi le resultó desconocida al juzgar por cuánto tiempo llevaba sin percibirla.

Se masajeó la sien; era inaceptable.

Pero…

Él nunca había sido así, pensó.

Nunca, jamás.

Se levantó y se fue. En el baño, se miró al espejo al pensar en Levi, en el balanceo de su cuerpo, en lo estéticos que eran sus movimientos. En sus propios ojos, encontró la misma seriedad y la misma compostura que la experiencia le había dado en premio a su esfuerzo.

No: nunca había sido esa clase de hombre, uno capaz de llenarse de un deseo descomunal que no fuera capaz de controlar, un deseo que pasara las barreras de la otra persona. Simple y llanamente, ese que Levi había jurado ver no era él.

Pero Levi había sentido eso en sus ojos, pese a que sus ojos, al denotar atracción, no delataban la suciedad que había descripto.

Eso solo puede significar algo, piensa Erwin ahora al recordarse ante el espejo, en dirección a su oficina.

Levi tiene una sensibilidad distinta para esta clase de cosas. A su vez, eso puede tener que ver con una mala experiencia, con algo que le ha dolido alguna vez.

Frena ante la puerta de la oficina, seguro de que Levi está dentro.

Solo pensar en eso lo entristece profundamente.

Entra a la oficina: Levi, con un pañuelo blanco cubriendo su cabello y otro cubriendo su boca, limpia libro por libro de la biblioteca, sobre la escalera. Se destapa la boca al notar si presencia.

Erwin mira su oficina: es como si brillara.

—Ah, ya volviste. —Levi acomoda el libro que tiene en la mano y se aleja de la biblioteca al bajar elegantemente cada escalón. Recoge los artículos de limpieza y lo cruza en la puerta—. Los libros acumulan demasiado polvo, léelos más seguido.

Erwin quiere reír; no puede, no esta vez, no mirándolo a los ojos con una sola pregunta en la cabeza.

¿Por cuántas cosas horrendas ha pasado este hombre, que una mirada tan tímida de alguien tan torpe para las relaciones le ha pasado todas las barreras protectoras que cubren sus ojos?

—Gracias, Levi.

—No hace falta que agradezcas, déjate de ser tan cursi.

Lo ve marcharse en silencio, el gesto estoico como un bloque de hielo que le protege los ojos plateados, misteriosos, tan fríos pese al calor que la violencia les genera. Mientras mira sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo, tan armoniosos, tan felinos gracias a la gracia innegable de tan atléticas piernas, Erwin piensa en hablarle, en invitarle otro té; piensa en retenerlo, en acapararlo por lo menos unos minutos.

No, no puede.

Sabiendo que ha tomado la mejor decisión cuando ya no lo visualiza por el pasillo, sabiendo que su corazón y su piel no concuerdan con su mente al juzgar por la dulce agonía en la cual lo inducen, se sienta en su escritorio a hacer una lista: mañana por la mañana tendrá un par de horas para ir a la zona comercial, momento ideal para hacer unas compras de artículos de uso personal.

Piensa en lo habitual, enumera lo que precisa. Pierde la vista en la pila de libros que tiene sobre el escritorio, que no presentan ni una pizca de polvo pese a su antigüedad. Levi los ha limpiado también, y ha dejado las hojas de registro de los miembros del escuadrón de Mike alineadas perfectamente junto a ellos.

Hojas de registro…

Levi, apellido desconocido, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, casi veintiséis años.

¿ _Casi_?

Sin dudar, se levanta y se va a la oficina de archivos. Encontrar la hoja de registro de Levi le demora menos de lo que creyó al empezar.

Cumpleaños: 25 de diciembre.

Las cejas de Erwin no se levantan por la sorpresa; se fruncen suavemente, expresando emoción.

Si había una fecha perfecta para su nacimiento, era aquella que conmemora la esperanza de toda la humanidad que vive dentro de las murallas.

Acaricia la fecha en la hoja antes de darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo, de hecho, y de todo lo que esta caricia y esta emoción y esta admiración significan.

Archiva la hoja, retorna a su oficina, se sienta ante su escritorio. Anotar el obsequio que quiere hacerle por su cumpleaños es fácil, no tanto como la idea, tan lejana, tan inalcanzable, de dejar de pensar en él.

Se está distrayendo demasiado; estos días libres activan de más su mente, la hacen gritar todo aquello que no gritan durante el año. Estas fechas son unas difíciles para gente como él, tan llena de culpa, tan superada por un dolor que jamás será capaz de dejar atrás.

Porque eligió cargar con él. Se lo prometió a sí mismo, también a su papá.

Pero _él_ no…

La angustia desliza sus manos por la piel de su cuello. Erwin tirita por el frío que el aire en contacto con el sudor que cubre su cuerpo provoca; no.

No puede, no.

Se mira las manos luchando por recuperar el aire: la derecha, gastada por la vida, es aquella con la cual guiará a la muerte a todo el Cuerpo de Exploración.

Con una cicatriz en el centro, es también aquella con la cual reclutó al soldado más valioso con el que hayan contado alguna vez, aquel que llevará la esperanza en pos de la verdad sobre sus hombros incluso cuando nadie más pueda acompañarlo, porque Levi es así de talentoso, porque Levi prevalecerá.

Pero esa mano, sobre todo, es la gran culpable, la que carga con el peso de todo lo que provocó con su insensatez.

Han pasado tantos años, tantos, y aún lo paraliza la soledad. Esa casa a la que tuvo que volver sin nadie, de la cual se fue sin que nadie lo despida; el lugar al cual jamás tendrá sentido volver.

No sin la verdad.

No sin aquello que le prometió a esa tumba.

Temblando, toma un trago del líquido que le preparó Hanji. Se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla y, con los ojos cerrados, se ocupa de su respiración. El momento pasa, la angustia suelta su cuello, y al abrir los ojos solo ve una cosa ante él.

La promesa que hizo, la cual está cubierta por una sombra hermosa, poderosa, que pronto desaparecerá.

Porque ya eligió.

No va a cometer el mismo error que cometieron los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER! 💗
> 
> Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar, porque sé que quizá sea un poco aburrido de leer: notarán que, hasta que algunas cosas se asienten entre Erwin y Levi, algo que va a tardar en pasar, voy a usar mucho el tiempo libre que tienen para desarrollar su relación. Siguen siendo militares y están trabajando arduamente por algo importante; usar esos espacios de pequeña libertad me parece que es la forma más adecuada de respetar el canon. Después vendrán las escenas de acción, los viajes, los entramados políticos, el espionaje (?). Pero por ahora quiero concentrarme al cien por ciento en imaginarme cómo pudieron acercarse íntimamente (a nivel físico, mental y emocional) por primera vez. 
> 
> Espero no aburrirlos mucho. Gracias. :')
> 
> El capítulo X va a ser un poco más extenso que los anteriores. Intento no hacer capítulos muy extensos porque traducirlos es un infierno para mí, que ni siquiera tengo beta, pero necesité juntar los que originalmente eran los capítulos X y XI en uno solo, porque no me agradaba el corte.
> 
> El capítulo IX va a ser como los demás, 3 mil palabras promedio. Voy a intentar actualizarlo rápido, en unos pocos días, porque quiero tomarme mi tiempo para preparar el X y los dos que le siguen. 
> 
> Más adelante habrá otros capítulos más extensos de lo normal, ya hay dos que están escritos. Todo es con tal de hacer la lectura dinámica para Uds. Disculpen si se torna un poco aburrido todo. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por abrir este link. 💗


	9. IX

**IX**

Abre los ojos a las seis de la mañana, como todos los días, justo dos horas después de dormirse, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Se levanta de la silla y se gira hacia la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados, atrapado en un frío lacerante que le hace tiritar hasta los huesos.

Blanco.

Después de asearse, de barrer, de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, Levi camina hacia la puerta de salida en cámara lenta. Atraviesa el umbral y se detiene, pasmado, aunque su estoicismo no lo delata; jamás lo hace.

Así que esto es la nieve.

Ve algunos reclutas jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve. No puede decir que sean todos adolescentes; incluso Hanji y Moblit están jugando. Todo es risas, de repente, bajo la nieve que cae suavemente dentro de las murallas ese 24 de diciembre.

_—¡Siempre he querido verla!_

Es como si la tuviera al lado al escucharla. Al segundo, es como si la tuviera en frente de él: jura ver a Isabel jugando con la nieve, lanzándole mil bolas a Farlan.

_—¿Todo se vuelve blanco?_

_—Sí, mi amor: ¡todo se vuelve blanco! El suelo, los techos de las casas… ¡Tú! —Cosquillas en su estómago, risas haciendo eco en el cuarto de cortinas desteñidas. Su mamá, abrazándolo—. ¡Algún día la verás, te lo prometo! Algún día nos iremos de aquí, mi amor, y jugaremos en…_

No.

Levi aprieta los puños. Hanji lo llama, lo invita a jugar como si él no fuera así, como si no estuviera así de jodido, pero la imagen del suelo blanco es, para él, como una cuchilla partiéndolo en dos.

Conmocionado por las emociones que le estallan alrededor, retorna a la base.

No quiere ver la nieve.

No quiere, no sin ellos tres.

No sin ella, ella riéndose abrazada a él.

Feliz.

Viva.

.

.

.

Mira la nieve a través de la ventana de su cuarto, mira a otros soldados riéndose al jugar como niños.

Se ve a sí mismo, a esa versión aniñada de él, jugando con su papá.

La nieve siempre lo ha puesto melancólico. La lluvia también tiene esa capacidad, pero la nieve es distinta.

Es la cosa que siempre lo remite a la infancia, que lo convierte en un niño, el que fue, jugando con la inocencia más pura del mundo.

Los niños nunca tienen la culpa, eso piensa siempre que se enfurece con ese pequeño Erwin, _Cejas_ , el niño que quería saber más, todo, más que todo.

Ningún niño tiene la culpa, excepto él.

Intentando dejar atrás la amargura, realiza su rutina de cada mañana antes de desayunar una taza de café en su escritorio. Detrás de la puerta cerrada de su oficina, se concentra en los informes de viejas expediciones que está analizando para mejorar el rendimiento del Cuerpo de Exploración. Por detrás, le llega la luz tenue que trae el cielo nublado; enciende algunas velas que suele reservar para la noche.

La luz se va apagando, la del cielo y la de las velas, a medida que pasan las horas; solo se detiene cuando el estómago le hace un ruido espantoso.

Son las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde.

Respira hondo, se estira, se rasca los párpados.

¿Por qué Levi no vino a limpiar su oficina?

Mira los informes, relee líneas sueltas; es este el camino a la verdad, no dejarse llevar por una atracción irresponsable.

Pero Levi…

La puerta se abre sin que nadie la toque: es Hanji, por supuesto.

—Levi está raro —le dice, seria.

Pronto, están ante él: con un trapo, Levi friega las paredes del pasillo del tercer piso con la misma violencia con la que mata titanes. Erwin no reacciona a la imagen hasta que nota cómo Levi aprieta la mandíbula.

Ferozmente.

—Levi, ¿te…? —intenta indagar.

—Déjenme en paz —responde, siempre distante, siempre intraspasable.

—¡Pero…! —exclama Hanji.

—Váyanse, ahora, ya.

Remoja el trapo, lo levanta, friega con aún más violencia. No lleva los guantes que siempre usa; sus dedos rozan el color blanco por el frío del agua que emplea para limpiar.

—Levi… —lo llama Erwin una vez más.

—¡Váyanse, carajo! —les grita, y sus ojos plateados son dos cuchillas al acecho.

Hanji intenta hablarle de nuevo; Erwin la detiene.

—Vamos —le pide a Hanji sin dudarlo.

—Creo que ya entiendo —dice Hanji cuando retornan a la oficina de él, justo después de que Erwin cierre la puerta detrás de los dos—. Estoy casi segura de que es una compulsión: Levi limpia para quitarse el estrés que le genera alguna clase de pensamiento repetitivo. Creo que hoy es un mal día y por eso está así.

Erwin no sabe por qué, pero se siente muy confiado en su respuesta:

—Tienes razón.

Levi tiene una compulsión por la limpieza, y el pensamiento repetitivo que gatilla la compulsión se relaciona con algo que le duele de modo punzante por detrás de su estoicismo habitual.

¿Pero qué?

Piensa en la suposición que no le ha dado descanso: Levi tiene una sensibilidad distinta para determinadas cosas, específicamente para aquello relacionado con el sexo.

¿La obsesión por la limpieza también viene de ahí? ¿O esa obsesión habla de otra cara de su dolor?

¿Tiene que ver con su cumpleaños…?

—No prometo nada, pero intentaré hablar con él —afirma Erwin sin pensarlo dos veces, para la tranquilidad de Hanji, claro, pero sobre todo la suya—. Levi es difícil de alcanzar, hay que tener cierta cautela y mucha paciencia; trataré de darle la confianza necesaria para que hable si es que lo necesita.

—Si hay alguien capaz de algo semejante, ese eres tú.

Erwin mira a Hanji como mira a todo el mundo, sin delatar emociones, pero sin frialdad. La mira con seriedad, con calma, con todo lo que pinta en su rostro para tapar la culpa que lo llena desde hace tantos años.

Shadis se lo dijo hace dos meses: Levi debe ser una de sus prioridades si es que quiere ser un buen comandante. No tiene que verlo como un arma para hacer que lo sea; basta con ver lo que Levi es, lo que todos son.

Humanos, no demonios que ya lo han dado todo a cambio de la libertad.

Hanji se va. En el cuartel, los poco más de cuarenta soldados que quedaron después del éxodo se preparan para la cena y la fiesta que le seguirá pasada la medianoche. Shadis entra a su oficina a las seis y cuarto, mientras Erwin lee el libro del primer comandante sin entender por qué no se puede concentrar.

¿Es por Levi o es por…?

—Hoy, tú darás el discurso antes de la cena —le avisa Shadis, quien permanece de pie ante su escritorio.

Erwin lo observa con un dejo de sorpresa latiendo en sus ojos azules. Los hombros del comandante están erguidos, pero no es la sensación que transmiten.

—No estoy seguro de que me corresponda.

—Te corresponde: será mi última Noche de la Esperanza como comandante.

Por fuera, nada en Erwin delata todo lo que sucede en su interior. Debería estar feliz al saber que cada vez falta menos para alcanzar una de sus grandes metas, tan feliz como cuando Shadis le dijo que renunciaría, pero no.

Dentro de él, es como si su corazón descendiera, cayera como un peso muerto en el abismo más profundo.

Sonríe, sin embargo, y asiente pese a que, por dentro, solo corre, y corre, y cae en el abismo en pos de alcanzar su propio corazón.

Nada cambia, nada, a menos que se realice un sacrificio, en eso piensa cuando Shadis se retira con los hombros erguidos, pero derrotados. Ese sacrificio no será el de los demás, pues ellos darán sus corazones por la causa, no por él.

A cambio de tanto, en honor a tantas muertes, él dejará que su corazón se hunda cada expedición un poco más.

Y qué contradictorio es que esta verdad lo impacte cada día un poco más ahora, cuando ha conocido a alguien que es capaz de frenar esa caída libre, que solo necesita existir para arrancar su corazón del abismo en el que cae, y cae, y cae hacia la nada y sin nada que lo frene.

Se ha aferrado a Levi, quizá, por más motivos de los que piensa.

Es posible que mucho de lo que analiza sea cierto, piensa al levantarse, incapaz de leer ni una página más; no obstante, no es más importante que la mera existencia de Levi.

Es Levi el problema, es lo que Levi le genera.

Es él mismo el problema, en realidad. Levi no tiene la culpa de nada.

Mira la cicatriz de su mano derecha justo antes de entrar a su cuarto, dispuesto a cambiar su uniforme por ropa más informal.

Es lo que Levi le dijo, que luchará junto a él, que siempre que tengan que luchar contará con él.

Es saber que aquel a quien más admira lo ha elegido a él, es el honor de haber sido elegido.

Es lo poco que cree merecerlo en el costado más inseguro de su corazón, ese que se culpa, ese del niño que siempre será el único culpable de todo.

.

.

.

Aunque no sea el ejemplo más adecuado para describir a alguien afectuoso, Levi tampoco es una caja llena de odio: son pocas las cosas que odia.

Las miradas lujuriosas.

El desperdicio de comida.

La suciedad.

La desigualdad.

Finalmente, odia el frío.

Lo detesta.

Su mamá había pasado noches enteras hablándole de la nieve, mencionándole a un abuelo que ella tenía, el que la había criado, quien la llevaba a caminar bajo la nieve en invierno. Era el único momento en el cual ella mencionaba a alguien de su pasado.

El resto de su familia, si es que la había tenido, parecía no existir. Así como el papá de Levi, nadie existía en el pasado de Kuchel, de Olympia.

Su mamá, fría en esa cama, congelada para siempre.

Siente que el pecho se le agranda, que se expande y engulle el resto de su ser. Temblando por el frío que siente pegarse a su piel mientras observa la nieve caer en pleno atardecer, su ventana un cuadro de una belleza que él es incapaz de apreciar, Levi le pide a su mente que se calle, que guarde silencio, que ya no diga nada más.

Que ya no le recuerde esa imagen, la peor de todas, la imagen que jodió del todo su vida de por sí jodida.

Tararea la canción de siempre, lo hace mentalmente, cuando siente que el frío le congela incluso el corazón: ni la melodía lo ayuda. Nada lo hace.

Nada borra la imagen de la muerte.

Es como si alguien la hubiera plasmado con tinta sobre sus pupilas, como si fuera permanente.

¡No es justo estar a solas con este frío de mierda otra vez!

—La cena, Levi —le dice Moblit al pasar por la puerta del cuarto en el cual lleva dos días durmiendo solo, de nuevo—. ¿Vendrás?

Comida desperdiciada: una de las cosas que odia.

Levi asiente; camina junto a Moblit hacia el comedor en completo silencio.

Comerá en nombre de ellos. Sobre todo, en nombre de ella, de aquella que lo protegía del frío, de la violencia, del hambre, de todo.

La persona a la cual nunca se perdonará no haber podido salvar del infierno.

.

.

.

Por costumbre, durante la cena de la Noche de la Esperanza, junto a la comida se toma agua, o bien jugo de alguna fruta. El vino se abre a medianoche, la cerveza apenas aparece después de cenar. Por eso, Erwin levanta su vaso de agua al ponerse de pie en el centro del comedor del cuartel, un espacio en el cual predomina la madera, iluminado por velas que pintan de dorado todo aquello que los rodea. Junto a él, en la mesa, está uno de los otros líderes de escuadrón, además del comandante Shadis, Hanji, Moblit y tres soldados más.

Respira hondo al mirar a los ojos al comandante; Shadis asiente.

Erwin gira antes de empezar a hablar: Levi está solo en la mesa más alejada, vestido con ropa oscura y más informal de la que suele, con un saco cubriendo una camisa suelta, y no lo mira, y no lo nada.

Erwin le da la espalda a Levi, golpea el vaso de vidrio con un tenedor, recibe todas las miradas sobre él.

Todas, menos una.

—El comandante me ha pedido que diga unas palabras antes de que traigamos la cena —dice—. Ha sido un año muy duro, como los anteriores, como los que vendrán, pero si el Cuerpo de Exploración se mantiene con vida es porque todos, los que estamos y los que nos precedieron, entregamos nuestro corazón sin dudarlo ni por un instante. Hemos luchado por la libertad, por la justicia, por la verdad, pero sobre todo hemos luchado por la humanidad, por hacerla prevalecer y liberarla de estas murallas que la mantienen enceguecida, arrancada del mundo al cual pertenece. Hemos luchado por la esperanza de cada niño, de cada anciano, de cada persona que anhela la libertad. ¡Brindo por el espíritu de aquellos a quienes hemos despedido este año! Aunque ya no estén aquí, su fuerza sobrevive en nuestra lucha. ¡Jamás debemos olvidar que sus corazones continúan latiendo a través de los nuestros…!

»¡Brindo por la esperanza de hacerlos prevalecer!

—¡Por la esperanza! —gritan todos los presentes justo antes de aplaudir.

Shadis asiente al aplaudirlo también. _Muy bien_ , es como si le susurrara con los ojos.

 _Serás un gran comandante, Erwin Smith_.

Después, perderse en la cena es fácil: charlas triviales sobre lo rica que es la carne, saborear la carne como si fuera una suerte de tesoro (lo es), disfrutar del banquete. Pero esa presencia que Erwin percibe detrás de él quema, arde sobre su piel.

Le dijo a Hanji que iba a intentar hablar con él. Se lo dijo, pero no tiene idea de cómo cumplir su promesa, no mientras se siente atrapado en un ritual del que no sabe nada, sobre el cual nada comprende.

_—¿Por qué festejamos la Noche de la Esperanza, papá?_

_—Quién sabe. Es uno de los tantos misterios que quedó al otro lado de las murallas._

Y eso no lo deja dormir, a veces. Pensar por qué ciertas palabras describen ciertas cosas, por qué las costumbres son unas y no otras, por qué los prejuicios son unos y no otros, por qué ciertas cosas son aceptables y otras no. Es como una hoja de registro vacía, sin datos de la persona en cuestión. Es un vacío en la hoja, parte de la identidad de una sociedad arrancada de raíz.

La humanidad, dentro de las murallas, está completamente deshumanizada. Porque nada es más cruel que eso, que borrar la memoria de una sociedad al alejarla de la verdad que la forjó.

Llega la medianoche, y con ella el brindis con vino, los regalos, los saludos, el inicio de la fiesta. Erwin toma su copa de vino junto a Hanji y Moblit. Él le regala un dibujo a ella, Hanji grita de emoción al verse como un titán, y se sirve una segunda copa mientras Moblit se termina la cuarta.

Erwin gira, de nuevo: Levi no está.

En el festejo que conmemora aquello que él brinda más que nadie a las personas, Levi no está. En su propio cumpleaños, en la fecha que no podría ser más perfecta para alguien como él.

Levi ha elegido estar solo.

Al volver a Hanji y Moblit, intenta distraerse; debe respetar la decisión de Levi si es que quiere un momento de soledad, pero no puede. Entiende, al fin, que no quiere estar ahí, que no quiere ser parte de la fiesta. No es su estilo, después de todo.

Sin más, se retira.

El comandante lo sigue. Lo despide antes de entrar a su cuarto, el que está junto al de él.

—¿Tan temprano dormirás? Eres demasiado joven para irte a dormir a esta hora, ni que fueras comandante.

Erwin, sujetando la manija de su puerta, se sonríe.

—Creo que trabajé demasiado hoy.

—No te exijas más de lo que puedes dar, Erwin: no cometas el error que cometemos los demás; eres más listo que esto.

Erwin busca los ojos de Shadis: él lo mira fijamente, serio, como si sus palabras intentaran llegar más lejos de lo que parecieran poder.

El error que cometen los demás…

No separar la propia humanidad de la misión por la cual luchan: el error de todos los comandantes del Cuerpo de Exploración.

El error que él no sabe cómo no cometer.

—Creo que leeré un poco en mi oficina —dice al asentir.

—Tienes ideas bastante distintas a las mías de lo que significa divertirse, pero adelante. Yo iré a matar algunos titanes —afirma al señalarse la cabeza.

Porque gritará de nuevo, como todas las noches, mientras los mata en pesadillas que jamás terminan bien.

Shadis desaparece del pasillo al entrar a su cuarto. Erwin va a su oficina, prende la chimenea y pone sobre su escritorio un vino tinto de los que conserva para ocasiones especiales. Pocas, pero significativas en ese contexto protagonizado por la angustia y la muerte.

Sin más, se dirige al único lugar posible.

Ante la puerta de Levi, mantiene la mano levantada por varios segundos, sin decidirse a tocar. Lo hace, finalmente, y nadie responde. Insiste una vez, dice _Levi, soy yo_ dos veces, pero nada sucede.

¿Duerme? Al decirse que sí, dispuesto a rendirse, deja caer las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Falló.

Pero no.

Un ruido suave pareciera provenir del otro lado, casi imperceptible, constante, armonioso.

Dulce, aunque melancólico.

Asoma un oído a la puerta: alguien tararea una melodía muy, muy triste.

Aunque sabe que no es buena idea invadirlo así, que está pasando una barrera que no debería ni tiene derecho a pasar, Erwin se lanza: abre la puerta, asoma la cabeza, y ve a Levi sentado junto a la ventana, cubierto por una frazada, iluminado por la luna que se cuela entre las nubes, la nieve cayendo detrás de él, incesante. La imagen, pese a la tristeza que transmite, la de Levi temblando e iluminado por tonos tan plateados como sus ojos, no puede ser más hermosa.

Es él quien tararea con una voz quebrada, rasposa, aunque dotada de cierto encanto difícil de describir. Curiosamente, o no, no deja de hacerlo pese a que lo observan.

Erwin entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en voz baja.

Levi se encoge más en sí mismo. Claramente, debajo de la frazada, está abrazándose las piernas. Se mece hacia adelante, hacia atrás, lo hace violentamente, y ahoga la melodía al apretar el rostro contra sus rodillas.

La melodía acelera, y Levi la tararea con voz ronca, destrozada, hasta que se detiene al atragantar un sollozo.

Es la imagen más preciosa, pero más triste, que Erwin recuerda haber visto en muchísimo tiempo.

No titubea, no puede al sentir cómo la imagen le aprieta el corazón: camina hacia Levi, lo sujeta de los hombros, lo jala hacia él, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Estás helado… —dice.

—Vete —responde Levi.

—Levi, estás literalmente helado, como si no te corriera sangre por las venas. Ven, este cuarto es demasiado frío, podrías enfermarte. Mañana le pediré a Hanji que consiga una estufa para ti.

Lo jala una vez más; Levi se resiste, pero Erwin no se rinde.

No puede dejarlo así.

No a él.

—Ven, vamos a mi oficina. Prometo dejarte ir en cuanto puedas calentarte un poco ante la chimenea y no hacerte ninguna clase de pregunta.

Solo entonces Levi cede, y lo hace de un modo absoluto, abruptamente. Es como si toda la violencia que lo ha moldeado se le drenara, como si se rindiera.

Pero no.

Levi no se ha rendido por la tristeza; se ha rendido por el calor, este que Erwin, abrazándolo con fuerza, espera estar transmitiendo lo suficiente.

.

.

.

Este que Levi, sin más fuerzas para luchar contra este hombre llamado Erwin Smith, no tiene más remedio que aceptar.

Porque ellos ya no están. Ni su mamá, ni Farlan, ni Isabel.

Pero están sus compañeros del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Pero está el hombre que le permite avanzar con la frente en alto, mirando hacia adelante, no hacia el frío de esa cama tatuado para siempre sobre sus pupilas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin un poco de contacto físico. 😭
> 
> (?)
> 
> ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los kudos y por compartir y por todo. Gracias por estar del otro lado junto a ellos y a mí.
> 
> Me hace más feliz de lo que tengo derecho a explicar. Gracias. 💗
> 
> Estas notas finales (que prometo no alargar tanto muy seguido) tienen mucho parloteo sin sentido. La información no es relevante, disculpen mi exceso de entusiasmo.
> 
> Hoy, en datos que a nadie le importan más que a mí (?): 
> 
> ~ La canción que tararea Levi existe (?) y es esta: https://youtu.be/3W_K5lj12o8 
> 
> Es la intro de Dollhouse, una serie de Joss Whedon que, por desgracia, no tuvo éxito. Duró poco, estuvo mal llevada por culpa del canal que la emitía y sus restricciones, pero la premisa original sobre la identidad y demás era muy interesante. 
> 
> Me encanta esa intro, la amo muchísimo. Es un fragmento de una de mis canciones favoritas sobre la faz de la tierra, "What you don't know" de Jonatha Brooke. Algunos fragmentos de la letra de la versión completa, si los tengo que relacionar con SNK, me hacen pensar en Kuchel. So, la tristeza que me transmite la canción mezclada con esa ternura tremenda que tiene es lo que me hizo imaginarme a Kuchel tarareándole eso al pequeño Levi. 
> 
> No tengo a nadie a quien contarle esto, por eso lo tiro acá (?). 
> 
> ~ Sobre Levi y la culpa con respecto a la muerte de Kuchel y su obsesión por la limpieza: como el canon no habla demasiado del tema, no tanto como me gustaría, y además porque soy FANÁTICA del Clan Ackerman, pensé en incluir algunos hc con la idea de ahondar en esa mente tan misteriosa de SNK a lo largo del fic. Levi es un personaje apasionante; quiero aprovechar este espacio para explorar su pasado a fondo. 
> 
> Y para que Erwin lo explore de otra manera (?). JAJAJA 
> 
> ~ Sobre la estufa que menciona Erwin al final: según mis investigaciones (?), había unas estufas pequeñas a base de carburo en el siglo XIX, así que doy por hecho que no es descabellado pensar en ellas en el universo de SNK (?!). 
> 
> ~ Tengo un problema con los tags de futuros capítulos. Es muy estúpido el problema (?), pero no sé bien qué hacer ni a quién preguntarle sin morirme de vergüenza. Si alguien pudiera ayudarme, por favor, lo agradecería muchísimo. Soy muy nueva en esta página, aún no la entiendo (?). Disculpen mi ignorancia. No sé bien si decirlo acá porque no quiero spoilear (???), cualquier cosa dejen de leer ahora mismo, entre los dos "~":
> 
> ~
> 
> No sé si antes de poner una actividad sexual específica (ejemplo: sexo oral) debería agregar dicha actividad a los tags. O_O Además, ¿debería poner una advertencia de contenido sexual al inicio de un capítulo, por ejemplo en las notas iniciales? Me parece que es demasiado spoiler, pero no quisiera ofender a nadie con el contenido sexual.
> 
> ~
> 
> Ya. Me siento una idiota. XD
> 
> Gracias por ser lindas personas conmigo y por pasarse por este fic. ❤️


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más extenso que los anteriores. Disculpen las molestias que esto pueda ocasionar en la lectura. ♥

**X**

Lo ve encogido ante la chimenea, sentado en el suelo y envuelto con la frazada que ha traído consigo; lo ve como se mira lo más irreal, lo más hermoso, casi como un fantasma hecho con luz, pero no.

Levi es real.

Quiso darle una silla, pero Levi, sin decir ni una palabra, se lanzó al suelo. Ha dejado de temblar, también de tararear, pero por cómo se aferra a la frazada pareciera tener mucho frío aún. Detrás de él, Erwin sostiene un paquete en su mano. Ha traído una frazada de su cuarto, además, con la cual se ha cubierto los hombros.

Deja el paquete sobre su escritorio, pero sujeta el vino y dos vasos de vidrio que son más indicados para tomar whisky, ciertamente, pero que sirven en esta improvisada situación.

Se sienta a su izquierda, a medio metro de Levi, y le extiende un vaso.

—Dijiste que me aceptarías una copa.

Levi lo mira de reojo.

—Veo que aquí también llaman _copas_ a cualquier cosa que cumpla la misma función.

Erwin sonríe. Algo en la respuesta de Levi lo llena de confianza. Es como si le hiciera saber que es bienvenido.

A la manera de Levi, la cual no es una manera fácil, pero es una manera al fin.

—Las limpié muy bien hace un momento —dice Erwin en el tono más amable que tiene, ese que nunca finge ante quienes admira, pues nace de la naturalidad más honesta—. Son mis vasos, no los de la cocina.

—Lo sé, yo mismo los limpié durante meses.

Es cierto, Levi lleva meses limpiando su oficina, desde la fatídica misión de junio, esa en la que murieron sus amigos; lleva meses limpiando el lugar en el que Erwin tiene escondidos dentro de un armario estos vasos, este vino, una botella de whisky, algunas cosas más para momentos de estrés.

Levi acepta. Al terminar de servir, Erwin deja la botella a un lado.

—Por la esperanza —dice al levantar el vaso ante el fuego.

—Lo que sea —responde Levi.

Beben en silencio; lo único que se escucha, además de los murmullos provenientes de la fiesta que se celebra dos pisos abajo, es el crepitar del fuego. La oficina está oscura, no cuenta con más luz que la que la chimenea emana.

Erwin escucha cómo Levi traga el vino; el sonido es de una delicadeza hipnótica.

—Qué mierdas tan caras y finas tomas a espaldas de todos —dice Levi—. Por lo menos tienes buen gusto; ese Moblit se toma hasta el agua del baño.

Erwin ríe mirando el vino de su vaso.

—Hay que darse algunos gustos —responde.

Los que ya no podrá darse cuando sea comandante.

Harto de ese pensamiento, Erwin piensa en qué decir, en si hablar es necesario en este momento. Nota la seriedad con la cual Levi mira el fuego, sus mejillas al fin sonrojadas por el calor. Observándolo, entiende que esta noche no necesita más que esto.

El silencio.

Adecuarse a una situación significa entender cuándo se debe hablar y cuándo no. Erwin sabe hablar con las personas, aunque Levi lo vuelve torpe, lento. Sin embargo, Erwin sabe.

Tiene que cumplir su promesa: no le preguntará nada. Porque la confianza es imposible si primero no existe el respeto, porque el respeto es el inicio de cualquier relación sana.

Aunque esta relación nunca tenga derecho a tener el matiz que Erwin quisiera conferirle.

—Gracias —dice Levi al terminarse el vaso.

Erwin, pensando que habla del vino (otra cosa parece imposible en este contexto), levanta la botella.

—Descuida, me gusta compartir esta clase de cosas. ¿Quieres más?

—No te rechazaré más vino, pero no me refería a eso.

Erwin frena la mano al escucharlo; Levi lo está mirando a los ojos, lo hace, y con qué fijeza. El instante dura poco, no llega a leer lo suficiente en los ojos plateados, pero sí percibe algo sutil, suave, pero tangible.

Levi es honesto.

Le está agradeciendo no por el vino, como parecía evidente, sino por este instante compartido.

Por haberlo arrancado de ese frío.

Emocionado por cuánto significa para él el agradecimiento, Erwin sonríe sin dejar de observarlo, justo después de servirle más.

—No agradezcas. Cuentas conmigo.

Pese al agradecimiento, aún no parece prudente decir algo que invite a Levi a hablar, a explicarle por qué cantaba esa melodía, a decirle por qué se abrazaba así las piernas, a admitir por qué se alejó de todos para pasar este día tan importante, el suyo, el de su nacimiento y el de la esperanza, recluido en un cuarto helado y oscuro.

—Siempre mantengo distancia de la gente, pero parece que no sirve de una mierda hacerlo.

Levi es tan contundente al decir cada palabra que Erwin tarda en entender la situación. Cuando lo hace, siente cómo sus cejas se levantan de más, anonadadas.

Está confiando en él.

—¿Pero por qué quieres mantener distancia? —pregunta Erwin luego de un trago. Se propone mantener la calma, lo hace, y le alegra percibir que su tono no expresa más que eso, calma, bondad.

Empatía.

Levi bebe otro trago antes de responder, sus ojos plateados luciendo anaranjados ante el fuego que observan fijamente.

—Los sentimientos nos hacen débiles, nos llenan de torpezas que no deberíamos permitirnos en un lugar como el Subterráneo, donde todos quieren comer tu mierda, o aquí, donde los titanes quieren comer aún más.

Levi no suele hablar tanto o eso le parece, pero aquí está. Una persona responsable, de ideas claras y objetivos claros que entiende el contexto y las prioridades.

Todo lo que Erwin, embelesado por las alas de este soldado invencible, no está consiguiendo ser como futuro comandante.

—No estoy de acuerdo —afirma él, sin embargo.

Levi lo mira. Ya no luce como siempre, cubierto por un bloque de hielo; curiosamente, algo pareciera diferente esta vez.

—Te diría algo del tipo _tú qué mierda sabes_ , pero no sé lo suficiente sobre ti —dice Levi al mirar el fuego una vez más—. Perdí todo lo que me importaba y fue mi culpa, pero quizá a ti también te pasó, y decirte algo así me volvería un estúpido.

Entonces, es como si una puerta se abriera.

Levi no solo está confiando en él; pareciera invitarlo a hacer preguntas, también.

Incluso, pareciera invitarlo a confiar en él de la misma manera.

Erwin bebe un trago más; las palabras de Levi lo han puesto lo suficientemente tenso como para cuestionarse si atravesar el umbral de esta puerta es prudente, o necesario, o lo que fuera. En todos estos años dentro del Cuerpo de Exploración, nunca ha hablado de esto en voz alta, nunca ha sentido la necesidad de decir su verdad, de expresarla en pos de hacerse entender, de desahogarse, de desnudar sus propios sentimientos.

Ahora, en este intercambio que Levi pareciera habilitarle, parece tan fácil, tan necesario.

Tan natural, diablos.

Pero primero lo primero:

—Te lo dije aquella vez, Levi: no fue tu culpa. La muerte de tus amigos no fue tu culpa. Sé que es difícil aceptar algo semejante aquí, el sitio en el cual tantas muertes se producen en cada expedición, pero…

Levi chasquea la lengua.

—No se trata de ellos.

¿Entonces de quién?

Erwin quiere preguntar; la puerta sigue abierta. Sin embargo, no es prudente hacerlo, no considerando la promesa que le hizo, no preguntar nada, dejarlo disfrutar de la chimenea y nada más.

Pero la puerta, pero el otro lado de la puerta…

Sintiendo cómo el corazón se le retuerce, cómo se le cierra la garganta por solo recordarlo, deja que la naturalidad se exprese por él.

No tiene caso reprimir lo que tanto necesita ahora; después de tantas semanas de angustia y líquidos tranquilizantes, ya no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo.

No puede quedarse callado ante esta puerta, no si es Levi quien está del otro lado.

No puede quedarse callado, no, no si darle esta historia a Levi significa que Levi, al sentirse en confianza, le dará lo mismo a cambio.

—Sobre lo que dijiste antes, sobre si pasé por algo semejante… —susurra. Algo, en la identidad de su interlocutor, se siente perfecto; es Levi el único a quien quiere regalarle este secreto—. Cuando era niño, mi padre murió por mi culpa, porque tuvo la desgracia de criar un hijo que no supo ser todo lo inteligente que él era, que se comportó como un imbécil.

Respira fuerte después de decirlo; qué alivio lo llena. Qué dolor, qué arrepiento, qué culpa, pero qué alivio.

Como si estas últimas semanas, después ese ataque en esta misma oficina, no hubiera necesitado más que esto, que decir precisamente esto a esta persona en particular.

Como si nada hubiera deseado más que confiar en Levi, que darle en las manos lo poco de humanidad que conserva.

Los ojos de Levi se agrandan ante el fuego; su brillo se expande, enceguece por su potencia. Es conmovedor.

Es real.

Levi es real y Erwin apenas es capaz de soportarlo.

—¿Entonces esta es la reunión de adultos con problemitas no resueltos de la infancia?

Erwin no puede evitar liberar una risa suave, casi vergonzosa. Es como si el pecho se le elevara por los sentimientos que encierra, como si se le inflara por causa del dolor, del alivio, de la mera emoción de ser así, transparente.

Con Levi, con él y con nadie más.

—Puede ser —responde. No planea sonar tan cálido, tan bondadoso al decirlo; le sale naturalmente, así como ha salido lo demás.

La recompensa es extrema: Levi, con los ojos tan prendidos fuego como la chimenea que observa, sonríe de una forma demasiado dulce como para lucir natural en ese rostro siempre tan amargado, tan frío, tan inquebrantable. Al segundo, la seriedad retorna, pero los ojos ya no se congelan.

O bien sí, lo hacen, pero Erwin ya sabe cómo leerlos.

Lo sabe, al fin.

—Cuando era mocoso, mi madre murió por mi culpa, porque tuvo la desgracia de tener un hijo que no supo mantenerla a salvo de las circunstancias de mierda en las que vivían, uno que no pudo serle útil.

Levi frunce el ceño; algo luce desprendido en su semblante, pero no: los ojos, aunque estoicos, nada expresan más que dolor. ¡Y qué tonto ha sido Erwin hasta este instante, que nunca ha logrado ver lo que ahora es tan obvio!

Los ojos de Levi son ambiguos, no inquebrantables; se trata de notar la dualidad, de leer en profundidad, no de quedarse con lo primero que se vislumbra en las pupilas.

La verdad de Levi impacta a Erwin con la potencia de una cuchilla sobre una nuca; lo sume en una sensibilidad nunca ha podido dominar, que llama a la angustia, aquella que sabe ahorcarlo con manos fantasmagóricas.

La misma maldita historia.

La misma.

Todo lo que se relaciona con Levi, pronto, se vuelve fácil. Erwin se da cuenta, de una forma que lo abruma con información sensible, de que esto explica muchas cosas. Lo cerrado que es Levi, cuánto parece rehuir a las personas pese a la naturaleza netamente compasiva que tiene, esa que bien le demostró en la reunión anterior. Levi mantiene distancia para protegerse a sí mismo.

Así como Erwin se aferra a una promesa hecha ante una tumba, a una verdad que le debe a aquel a quien mató más directa que indirectamente con su estupidez, Levi se aferra a la soledad.

—¿Qué sigue? ¿Nos tomamos de las manos y nos decimos _te entiendo_? —pregunta Levi al dejar el vaso vacío delante de él.

Erwin lo imita: aleja el vaso, también la botella, y se sujeta una rodilla con las manos. Ante el fuego y con los ojos adheridos a Levi, lo entiende.

La compasión innata de Levi no merece este trato. No lo merece, nada en Levi merece una soledad como la del cuarto en el que lo encontró, cantando una melodía infantil, quizá una que su madre le cantaba, dotándola de una tristeza implacable, peligrosa.

Quizá, su obsesión con la limpieza y su aparente aversión al sexo se relacionan con su pasado también, con esa culpa que se echa por no haberle sido útil a su madre, por los motivos que…

Parpadea repetidas veces ante la imagen de Levi ante la chimenea.

No.

No es solo la misma historia.

Es la misma culpa, la misma, provocando efectos distintos, pero igualmente dolorosos, en los dos. En Levi, la necesidad de recluirse.

En Erwin, la necesidad de matar sus emociones para así ser el comandante que este cuerpo necesita. La necesidad del contexto en contraposición a su propio corazón, este que, rebalsado de culpa mientras implora alguna clase de esperanza, se niega a dejar de sentir.

Incapaz de razonar ni un instante más por la angustia que lo ahorca, por la necesidad de expresarse que lo empuja, por la emoción que lo aplasta, Erwin estira la mano hasta tocar el hombro de Levi con ella. Lo hace, y Levi gira el rostro hacia él.

—Te entiendo —susurra Erwin, y la puerta se expande, sus bordes se difuminan.

No hay vuelta atrás, no cuando la culpa es esta.

No cuando es igual en los dos.

.

.

.

No hay deseo en sus ojos, Erwin Smith no lo mira como un cerdo mira a la prostituta por la cual acaba de pagar.

Lo mira con empatía, la empatía más nítida que Levi ha visto en años.

En años, maldita sea, desde aquella vez, aquella persona, aquel cuarto en el cual la violencia jamás existirá.

Contiene la necesidad de soltarse al mirar la enorme mano que cubre uno de sus hombros, una que le transmite un calor incluso más potente que el de la chimenea. Entrecierra los ojos.

Cuánta obviedad.

El darse cuenta de por qué está así hoy, de por qué es incapaz de frenar la angustia que el frío le genera, hunde a Levi en una incomodidad suprema.

Pero es tarde.

—Te entiendo, Levi —repite Erwin visiblemente conmovido; sus palabras solo confirman las sospechas de Levi; por _esto_ es que está como está—. Te entiendo, y desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarte, para que no sientas esa culpa. Alguien como tú no merece cargar con tanto…

Está angustiado porque apenas hoy, en su primer cumpleaños en el exterior, se da cuenta de que se siente solo, y extraña a su mamá, y extraña a Farlan e Isabel. Incluso a Kenny extraña. Aunque odie admitirlo, sí, lo hace.

Se siente solo, _ve_ la soledad en torno a él, la siente tocarlo, ensuciarlo, y ese es el motivo de la mierda que lo ha acechado durante todo el maldito día.

Es la soledad, pero también el instinto que lo lleva a anularla.

Esta mano, este sujeto.

Este calor.

—No me molestes, no quiero que te preocupes por…

—Claro que me preocupo, Levi. Ante todo, somos compañeros. Si este loquero, como lo llamaste aquella vez, es el infierno en el cual elegimos luchar, por supuesto que es natural preocuparnos los unos por los otros. —La mano le aprieta el hombro; los ojos, demasiado azules, brillan más que el cielo, con una pulcritud que lo encandila—. Puedes confiar en mí.

No, no puede.

Por más que desee confiar en Erwin Smith, por más que vea en él la persona para la cual anhela ser transparente, a la cual tiene el absurdo instinto de cuidar, de proteger, de acompañar en pos de ganar, no, no puede.

No puede permitirse este error, no en este contexto que solo precisa la violencia. No puede hacerlo, no ahora.

¡No!

Levi intenta levantarse; no lo logra. Débil debajo de la mano que sujeta su hombro, tan enorme, pesada, cálida, no tiene forma de liberarse.

Es tarde, sí: pese a que ha intentado no sentir nada por nadie, no apegarse a nadie, no apreciar a nadie, lo hace.

A sus compañeros del Cuerpo de Exploración, unidos todos por la misma causa, luchando en cada expedición para abrirle los ojos a la humanidad confinada tras las murallas.

A Erwin Smith, sobre todo, el hombre al que ha elegido seguir hasta la muerte.

—No tienes que ayudarme. Tú eres El Gran Lunático aquí, rubio; es a ti a quien todos debemos ayudar —dice Levi en un murmullo que le da asco al escucharlo salir de su propia boca: qué sentimental suena, qué inaceptable—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a hallar la maldita verdad; no estoy aquí para ser consolado como si fuera un chiquillo débil e inútil. No me digas que sigo siendo así, no me trates como si aún fuera ese chiquillo. No te lo voy a permitir.

La mano de Erwin estrecha aún más su hombro; en contraposición al calor que le transmite, Levi siente un frío que lo transporta en el tiempo, que lo lleva lejos, que lo transforma.

Que lo sume más en la soledad que ya no soporta.

Pero no.

Dentro de él, las cosas son claras: ya no tiene pasado, ya no hay hacia dónde mirar. A sus espaldas, ya no hay nada, solo cadáveres que ya no quiere abrazar durante las noches, cuando por estrecharlos pierde toda necesidad de descansar.

Solo queda el presente, el ahora, y la posibilidad de un futuro mejor que lo que conocen. Solo queda Erwin Smith, este hombre que delante del fuego luce como un maldito dios, lleno de valores, de talento, un caballero y un soldado ejemplar cuyos ojos son los únicos capaces de mirar más allá, tan pulcro, tan…

Pulcro…

Levi inhala lo más hondo que puede, pero no exhala; no puede. Por un significativo segundo, se da cuenta de que no, de que no puede.

Es tarde, diablos. Lo es: quiere luchar junto a este hombre, quiere ser su arma, ser su camarada, ser un hombro en el cual siempre pueda apoyarse, aquel en quien Erwin Smith pueda confiar para seguir adelante incluso cuando le toque caerse de la forma más humillante. Porque Levi quiere ver la verdad que Erwin ve.

Quiere verla _junto_ a él.

Algo dentro de él se siente aliviado ante la idea. No entiende qué es, pero el alivio es monumental.

Pero le molesta sentirse débil por las sensaciones que se entremezclan con esa idea, descubre.

Porque Erwin Smith es un caballero, y es pulcro como un maldito dios, y es un exceso de virtudes que Levi no tiene forma de ignorar.

No, no puede.

Erwin mismo, solo por ser él, se lo demuestra al contestarle:

—Ya no somos esos niños. ¿Recuerdas qué te respondí antes? Es esto con lo que no estoy de acuerdo: sentir no te hará débil, jamás. ¿Qué lucha puedes llevar a cabo, qué causa puedes defender si no sientes nada? Se trata de que no olvides que eres parte de la humanidad por la cual luchamos.

Levi sacude la cabeza en señal de negación. No, no puede.

¡No!

—Si queremos ganar esta guerra no nos sirve perdernos en esas emociones, viejo; mi fuerza no habrá servido de una mierda. ¿Cómo no lo entiendes? Es demasiado obvio —susurra Levi, atragantado por el aire que no es capaz de exhalar.

—Es parte del precio a pagar: luchar allá afuera es un intercambio, entregamos nuestros corazones a cambio de la verdad. ¿Qué crees que significa eso? Desde mi perspectiva, y te agradezco por ayudarme a entenderlo en este preciso momento, se trata de… —Erwin le sonríe, y los ojos le brillan, y el brillo es como una vela prendida en el centro de su cerebro, una vela que irradia demasiada luz, que quema, que conmueve—. Levi, se trata de sacrificar todo aquello que nos importa, usar nuestros sentimientos como un combustible que potencie nuestras fuerzas, porque una persona que no esté dispuesta a hacer grandes sacrificios…

—Nunca conseguirá nada —contesta Levi al dejarse consumir por la luz que se desprende de los ojos azules.

Esta es la verdad, esto es lo que hay más allá.

Negarse a involucrarse con sus compañeros es un error.

Si quiere ser más fuerte, necesita mantenerse lleno el corazón.

De lo contrario, nunca podrá lograr nada.

Si no siente nada, nunca podrá ayudar a Erwin a descubrir la verdad oculta detrás de las murallas. ¡Porque si no recuerda su humanidad no será capaz de luchar por la de los demás!

Es el precio a pagar, sí, y qué dispuesto está a hacerlo.

Si la recompensa es evadir el infierno, si significa que no habrá más mujeres que terminen como ella ni niños que terminen tan jodidos como él, si la verdad significa que…

Si quien está junto a él es…

La mano de Erwin acaricia su hombro. Es imposible huir de la caricia; es honesta.

Es la indicada en este contexto.

Es el otro precio a pagar, la incapacidad de Levi de no sentir este apego por Erwin más allá de la lucha, del sacrificio, de la causa.

Pero…

—No intentes evitar desarrollar un vínculo con tus compañeros, Levi; no te condenes a estar solo. No solucionarás nada sintiéndote vulnerable en un cuarto frío, incapaz de recurrir a los demás. Es difícil, no es fácil aceptar tantas muertes, pero ellos prevalecen en nosotros; de eso se trata.

Levi siente que la vela que arde dentro de su cerebro quema todo a su alrededor; al mismo tiempo, siente cómo el frío más lacerante le congela la piel que no está cubierta por la mano. La imagen de Erwin lo marea, lo adormece, lo anula, y no es por esta convicción que lo llena, aquella que le hace comprender a la perfección el significado absoluto del sacrificio que precisa hacer para luchar.

Es lo que ha crecido a la par de esa convicción.

El apego trazado en su corazón con otra clase de tinta, con otros matices de color.

Es…

Otra caricia en su hombro; Levi tirita debajo de la mano.

Es tarde, sí. Es muy tarde.

—No renuncies —continúa Erwin, cuya voz es pura calma, cuyos ojos transmiten solo verdad, honestidad, confianza, sabiduría. Es asqueroso porque es insoportable, porque es demasiado hermoso todo lo que le transmite pese al frío que le está congelando la piel—, no dejes que la culpa nuble tu juicio. Eres inteligente, eres compasivo, eres valiente; esos valores son fundamentales aquí, y los tienes, y puedes hacer mucho al tenerlos, ya lo haces con cuánto ayudas a tus compañeros al inspirarlos a ser más fuertes. Lo demás es inevitable: muchos moriremos, tendremos que dejar ir a muchos camaradas, pero sus muertes solo harán una cosa.

Levi apoya una palma en el piso, junto a su cadera, para soportar el peso de la mano y de las palabras, del significado de cada concepto que su futuro comandante le presenta, sintiendo un flujo de poder cada vez mayor dentro de su cuerpo, la sensación de saber exactamente lo que tiene que hacer ante cualquier clase de adversidad. Es lo que significa creer en Erwin Smith, en él y nadie más.

Es inspiración.

—Nos darán más fuerza —razona Levi, y él asiente.

—Cada muerte nos hará más fuertes, lo prometo. Haremos cosas grandiosas juntos, Levi. Cuando sea comandante, tú serás nuestro soldado más fuerte, nuestro ejemplo y nuestra inspiración.

Levi inhala con dificultad, lo hace por la boca; por lo cerrada y rasposa que siente la garganta, su respiración pareciera mezclarse con una suerte de sollozo. Así de trascendental es el peso de las palabras de Erwin, este bastardo maravilloso, este que sonríe, este que es más brillante que el sol.

Lo está aceptando como aquel que anhela pelear junto a él. Acepta su fuerza como aquella con la cual quiere luchar.

Pero lo acepta más allá de eso también.

Si no lo hiciera, esta mano no lo estaría acariciando como lo hace.

—Por eso, Levi… —Erwin lo suelta y abandona la frazada al levantarse. Va hacia su escritorio y sujeta un paquete color verde. Se sienta de nuevo, de frente ante él y no ante la chimenea, y se lo entrega—. No dejes ir tu fortaleza por creerla tu debilidad. Estás equivocado: encerrarte es lo que te debilita.

Sobrecargado de emociones que no entiende, Levi recibe el paquete. ¿Qué carajo es esto? Intenta preguntárselo, pero las palabras no salen de su boca.

Al parecer, no obstante, sus ojos dicen suficiente, porque Erwin le sonríe con un encanto que derriba cada maldita capacidad de razonar dentro de su cerebro.

—Es mi invitación a que no te sientas débil, para decirte que no tienes por qué elegir estar solo, no cuando nosotros estamos aquí, en igualdad de condiciones —le dice Erwin al sujetarle la mano derecha, aquella con la que él, a su vez, sujeta el paquete—. Feliz cumpleaños… —susurra al regalarle más que el paquete por el simple hecho de pintarle, en la piel de la mano, la caricia más dulce, una capaz de demasiado.

De limpiarlo.

De purificarlo.

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!_

De purificarlo, sí, y borrar la violencia del mundo, y transformar esta simple oficina en ese viejo cuarto que pasó de serlo todo a ser la nada, que pasó de encerrar todo aquello que era bueno, que estaba bien, a encerrar la muerte.

Su mamá, sumida en un sueño del cual él jamás la pudo despertar.

La mano de Erwin, tímida al acariciarlo, se anima a más cuando su silencio pareciera indicar una bienvenida; su corazón, tan sucio desde aquel día, se tiñe de un color tan brillante, tan nítido y hermoso, que su mera existencia le parece una mentira.

… Y lo es, descubre.

Porque es tarde, por eso lo es.

Porque, aunque Erwin Smith lo acaricie como a un pétalo de una rosa, un retazo de seda, una pluma blanca y no el que es, es demasiado tarde.

Porque la violencia existe.

Porque su cabeza está jodida de por vida.

Entonces, todo en torno a él se apaga, se consume. Ya no tiene caso negar todo aquello que lo rodea aun cuando esta caricia lo desvanezca con pasmosa sencillez.

.

.

.

Los ojos se entrecierran, las arrugas alrededor de las ojeras se pronuncian, la oscuridad que el flequillo caído provoca sobre los párpados potencia la frustración palpable, extrema, de aquel que lo mira.

Erwin sujeta a Levi de los hombros no por deseo, no por cariño; lo hace inconscientemente, por el instinto que le pide protegerlo. Jala a Levi, lo abraza justo como lo hizo en el cuarto.

Tiembla. El cuerpo de Levi, frío, tiembla como si estuviera sin ropa debajo de la nieve.

—¿Qué pasa?

No obtiene ninguna respuesta.

Teniéndolo en brazos, Erwin toma completa consciencia de lo pequeño que es el cuerpo de Levi, de lo delicado que parece pese al poder arrollador que porta. Qué contradicción tan grande.

Es un equilibrio perfecto.

Lleva su mano derecha del hombro de Levi a la mano con la cual sujeta el paquete que le ha obsequiado, justo como al principio. Levi tiembla bajo el contacto, tiembla como si la nieve no solo lo rodeara, sino además lo aplastara, lo sepultara.

Desesperado, Erwin acaricia la mano, la acaricia como si fuera un pétalo, un trozo de seda, una pluma; la acaricia con el objetivo de transmitirle calor.

—No —le responde Levi al fin.

Erwin detiene la caricia. Lo hace al soltarlo por completo, avergonzado por el límite que acaba de pasar. A medio metro de él, de nuevo, lo mira, y lo mira, y la imagen de Levi mirando el paquete en completo silencio, con un dolor punzante gritando en los ojos anaranjados, se le convierte, a Erwin, en su imagen favorita. Cuánto le gustaría saber dibujar, tener el talento de Moblit para hacerlo, para encapsular este momento en el espacio-tiempo, la belleza inconcebible pese al dolor.

La esencia misma de lo que es Levi.

Las alas de la libertad, dispuestas a luchar pese a la adversidad que domina tantas vidas dentro de las murallas.

Levi empuja el paquete sin abrir hacia Erwin. Sin decir ni una palabra, se pone de pie sosteniendo la frazada que continúa cubriéndolo. En un silencio sepulcral, los ojos plateados, ya no anaranjados por el fuego, lo observan. Es como si fuera un dibujo, la imagen completa congelada en este preciso instante.

La imagen se rompe cuando Levi, finalmente, le da la espalda al encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Ya te lo dije: te lo prohíbo, Erwin.

_Erwin_.

No _viejo_ , no _rubio_ , no _Erwin Smith_ ; _Erwin_ , a secas.

Es la primera vez que lo llama así, y por ser Levi quien lo hace es que su nombre suena así, tan especial, tan humano.

Levi alcanza la puerta y vuelve a girarse, vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos desde la oscuridad. Erwin sabe que se irá y que no tiene caso detenerlo, que lo mejor que puede hacer por él es respetarlo.

—No quise ofenderte o invadirte o demostrar una preocupación que pudiera incomodarte —aclara, sin embargo—, lo único que quise fue… —Baja la mirada; la intensidad de los ojos de Levi es intolerable incluso para él, alguien acostumbrado a mirar a la peor calaña de hombres, esos que tienen poder e influencia en Mitras, más interesados por el dinero que por el bienestar de la población—. Bueno, solo quise expresar mi más sincera amistad. —Sujeta el paquete, lo abre y le muestra a Levi el contenido: té negro traído de Orvud, de los más finos y exclusivos dentro de las murallas—. Iba a decirte que podías dejarlo aquí, si querías, para que lo tomemos en el momento que prefieras.

La espalda de Levi se choca contra la puerta; sus párpados se arrugan cuando lo mira con una fijeza aún más punzante que la anterior. Preocupado por su reacción, Erwin deja el paquete a un lado.

—No me mires así —le pide Levi.

Temiendo haberle conferido por lo menos un atisbo de lujuria a su mirada cuando lejos están sus intenciones en este momento, Erwin indaga al ponerse de pie:

—¿Cómo?

La mirada de Levi se relaja; el dolor sigue ahí, es más legible que nunca.

—Como si fuera un pedazo de mierda al cual le das demasiado valor. —Levi acomoda la frazada en torno a sus hombros; debajo de esta, su cuerpo luce tan pequeño como cuando Erwin lo abrazó—. No deberías darme ninguna clase de valor, no aquí.

Suficiente.

Aunque debería rendirse, tal vez, y hacerle caso, y olvidar lo especial que lo siente, y concentrarse en aprender a ser comandante, sabe que ya no puede.

Lo quiere.

También quiere a Hanji, a Mike, incluso a Nile y al comandante. Los quiere, quiere al Cuerpo de Exploración en sí, y entiende todo lo que Levi ha dicho sobre mantener distancia, pero también entiende que no funciona así, que no es tan fácil, que mantenerse aislado de todo y todos no funciona.

¿Cómo no querer a sus compañeros, aquellos que lo dan todo y llenan de esperanza a la gente, sobre todo a sí mismo?

¿No es acaso prohibirse estos sentimientos meramente humanos lo que ha reactivado sus ataques de angustia, entre otras cosas?

Porque de eso se trata: los dos están cometiendo el mismo error. Levi por la muerte de sus amigos, Erwin por toda la presión que está ejerciendo sobre sus hombros.

Es el mismo error: deshumanizarse.

Es el camino correcto para ser comandante, también. Pero no.

Mira a Levi.

Mira el temblor.

¡No quiere renunciar!

—No podemos controlar lo que sienten los demás por nosotros. Es tarde, es parte de lo que significa estar en este cuerpo dejando todo atrás al ir a pelear allá afuera: el cariño no tiene por qué nublar nuestro juicio. La prudencia es una virtud en este contexto, y sé que sabrás manejarlo —afirma Erwin lo mejor que puede, sin denotar con cuánta fuerza lo está ahorcando la angustia.

Levi levanta una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un instante.

—Farlan e Isabel murieron, imbécil.

Erwin, desesperado, camina hacia Levi a toda prisa.

¡No va a renunciar!

—Sam también murió —dice al detenerse a ínfimos centímetros de él, que sigue con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta cerrada de la oficina—, y no fue tu culpa, y no fue mi culpa. Sentirnos culpables por haber cometido errores que solo la experiencia nos enseña a corregir, como es el caso aquí, no nos deja nada a cambio, solo exceso de culpa, uno que, por lo que me dijiste, arrastramos desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué añadirnos peso así? Ya es suficiente con lo todo aquello por lo que hemos pasado.

Los ojos de Levi se abren de más; sus cejas, siempre fruncidas, se levantan. Este rostro no sabe sonreír, tampoco reír, tampoco emocionarse; solo sabe exhibir el dolor que los años y las circunstancias le han perpetuado. Por eso Levi luce tan gastado, tan cansado, con una máscara de estoicismo soldada sobre su piel lastimada; es por todo lo que le ha tocado vivir, aquello que le ha impedido aprender lo más básico.

A sentir cariño y felicidad a su alrededor.

A aceptarlos.

Los ojos de Levi se abren aún más, entonces, y el cuerpo le tiembla más, y el frío pareciera cubrirlo una vez más. Pero Levi deja caer la frazada, quizá a propósito, quizá por accidente, pero la deja caer, y lo mira, y no parpadea al hacerlo.

Dentro del dolor que gritan las pupilas, Erwin jura ver algo más por primera vez.

.

.

.

Es la necesidad de purificarse, de cubrir con cortinas nuevas este cuarto, de evadir el frío que le sale por los poros, este que él mismo produce al rememorar la muerte.

Es la incapacidad de resistir. Ya no puede, ni quiere, ni va a hacerlo.

Porque ya no sabe cómo.

Porque acaba de decidir que ya no quiere hacerlo, que ya no quiere resistir, no con respecto al hombre al cual seguirá hasta la muerte e incluso más allá. Porque eligió seguirlo.

Porque prefiere arrepentirse de rendirse antes que hacerlo por resistir.

.

.

.

Levi separa los brazos, siempre contra la puerta. Lo mira con furia, con pasión, con incomprensión, desde una tierra en la cual solo reina la ignorancia.

Al mirarlo también, al escuchar cómo la respiración de Levi acelera a la par de cómo lo hace la suya, Erwin toma consciencia de lo que está sucediendo.

Levi no sabe sonreír, ni reír, ni ser amado, ni ser feliz.

Tampoco sabe expresar aquello que colorea tenuemente sus ojos ahora mismo, mientras lo observa con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, sumido en la parte más oscura de la oficina.

Hacer lo que la lujuria que siente le implora.

Erwin siente que el cuerpo se le paraliza. No está acostumbrado a esta clase de miradas sobre él, hace muchísimo tiempo que no le pasa. Pero el problema más grande es otro: este es Levi, posiblemente la persona que más le ha atraído alguna vez. O de eso se da cuenta ahora, al escuchar las respiraciones, al sentir la atracción natural de los cuerpos, al percibir cómo el aire que los rodea se calienta pese al frío del invierno.

Se acerca en cámara lenta, incrédulo. Sujeta las mejillas de Levi y abre la boca por la sorpresa: qué suavidad insoportable la de su piel, qué frío la recubre, cómo contrasta el frío con el calor que los ojos de Levi escupen quizá sin saberlo.

Levi da un respingo cuando Erwin lo acaricia con los pulgares de forma lenta, pausada, más devoto de aquel a quien acaricia que desesperado por tocarlo, por devorarlo.

Erwin avanza, y qué diferencia de altura encantadora descubre entre los dos cuando se percata de cómo Levi se esfuerza por mirarlo de tan cerca, cómo tuerce el cuello para hacerlo.

—Levi, tú… —susurra Erwin, hablando más con la respiración que con la voz.

—No seas un cerdo —pide Levi entre dientes, temblando, furioso, desesperado.

¿A qué se refiere con eso? No tiene idea, porque los labios de Levi, finos y estéticos, están entreabiertos ante él, húmedos, así como los brazos están separados y así como el cuerpo, tembloroso, está entregado contra la puerta.

Porque eso es lo que Levi ha hecho, rendirse.

Porque eso es lo que Erwin necesita hacer.

Rendirse, sí, no renunciar a su propia humanidad.

Se inclina hacia él, besa los labios entreabiertos, y el mundo que los rodea solo se limita a desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora (?). ¡Jajaja!
> 
> ¡Holi! ¡Mil gracias por leer hasta acá! Sé que esto estuvo extenso, pero no me agradaba cómo quedaban los dos capítulos cortados, por eso decidí dejarlos como uno solo. 
> 
> De corazón, espero les guste. 💞
> 
> A partir de ahora, con el primer contacto físico sucedido, cosas nuevas van a pasar. Pero sigo interesada en el mismo foco antes de arrancar con la trama (porque hay una trama, lo juro XD): imaginar cómo se formó su lazo. Creo que hay muchos pasos en su formación, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y me entretiene mucho pensar las distintas posibilidades. Quisiera escribirlas todas, y escribir un Dollhouse AU (?), pero por desgracia no tengo tiempo. Así que estoy tratando de escribir la versión que más me convence. 
> 
> Cuando un capítulo me demanda un poquito más de lo normal a nivel emocional, como este, subirlo me cuesta muchísimo. Me siento como desnuda (?). Intento vencer ese pudor, pero me cuesta. Disculpen si es muy emotivo; todo en SNK y en ellos me pone muy sensible. Con respecto a Eruri en sí, pienso que esa confianza tuvo que nacer de algo muy importante, por eso me gusta la idea de ligarlo al pasado de los dos, a esos puntos en común que siento en sus historias. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer. Les agradezco la compañía, porque este fic es una de mis sonrisas favoritas, y compartirlo con Uds. me da mucho ánimo. ¡Me hace bien! Gracias por permitirme hacerlo.
> 
> Un beso enorme y gracias siempre. 
> 
> Спасибо! ❤️


	11. XI

**XI**

Levi tampoco sabe besar. No tiene idea de cómo hacerlo. Permanece quieto, no responde, no se mueve; cuando lo hace, se limita a apretar los labios contra los de él, todavía temblando por el frío, por la soledad. Erwin duda por un instante. ¿Debe dejar de…?

Después, para su sorpresa, Levi solo tarda un segundo en derretirse entre sus brazos, en besarlo con una desprolijidad y un salvajismo que se relacionan más con la violencia de la que siempre habla, esa que siempre expresa fuera de las murallas, que con todos los instintos que enciende en Erwin: devoción, dulzura, cariño, delicadeza.

Después de la quietud inicial, Levi lo besa como si fuera lo último que estuviera dispuesto a hacer en la vida.

Hay una urgencia en él a partir de ese momento, una añoranza que no encuentra explicación ni en el espacio ni en el tiempo; hay una rendición explícita proveniente de una pasmosa naturalidad. Eso es Levi cuando Erwin toca sus labios; una fuerza natural. Tiene la potencia de la tormenta más agresiva, una capaz de arrastrarlo incluso más allá de lo que entiende como el exterior. Como algo que lo encamina no solo hacia la verdad, sino hacia aquello que está detrás, la verdadera meta, la única posible, la utopía a la cual raza humana pareciera no tener forma de llegar.

La paz.

Diablos, cuánta exageración en las emociones que le brotan del pecho como balas disparándose desde su interior. Pero es que Erwin no lo puede creer, no halla manera de hacerlo. ¿Cómo Levi se convierte en lo único que conoce del mundo, en lo único que le importa, con solo responder el beso? Porque le basta un segundo para dar vuelta la situación, para ponerlo de cabeza, y girarlo, y girarlo, y hacerle reconsiderar todo cuanto conoce.

A Levi le basta con cerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los de él, cerrarlos para después responder con una desprolijidad notoria, con labios torpes que primero no se abren lo suficiente y después se abren incluso demasiado, para encerrarlo entre sus manos.

Porque eso es lo que Levi hace al responder el beso: lo atrapa. Y qué alarmante es darse cuenta de esto, del poder que Levi tiene sobre él.

De con qué facilidad Erwin pasa a pertenecerle.

Ante la idea, una peligrosa en este contexto, Erwin intenta detenerse. Pasa un segundo, ni uno más ni uno menos, en el cual se hace todos los planteos posibles.

_El futuro comandante que no puede cometer el mismo error que los anteriores porque la humanidad entonces jamás podrá liberarse de las murallas que la mantienen encegue…_

Los labios lo convencen rápido, lo hacen al succionar su boca con un hambre voraz; Erwin cede al deseo al retornar el beso con pasión inusitada. 

Sujetándolo de las mejillas, luchando por hacerlo bien, por no ser un cerdo si es que entendió bien a qué se refería Levi con eso, Erwin impone la lentitud, el detalle, el disfrute por sobre el mero desahogo de esta lujuria que, al parecer, ha crecido a la par en los dos, con la misma vehemencia. Los labios de Levi, entre urgidos, confundidos e ignorantes, entre sonidos guturales que ambos dejan escapar, se calman poco a poco, le siguen el juego, se adaptan al pedido, aunque la agitación no lo abandona. Pronto, el beso es de una perfección admirable, los labios acarician los labios como si llevaran años haciéndolo, con pasión, con calidez; es un beso con sabor a vino y a dolor, pero sobre todo con sabor a justicia.

Se lo merecen. Aunque carguen tantas culpas, aunque nunca puedan enmendar sus errores.

Carajo, se lo merecen.

Pese a que esto de seguro está mal, pese a que es obvio que es un error rendirse ante la vulnerabilidad en este contexto, el hecho de ansiar un calor distinto no es más que un testimonio latente, real, de la humanidad que sobrevive a pesar de las intenciones de los dos. Porque han intentado todo para deshumanizarse.

Este era el peor resultado posible.

El más hermoso.

Los brazos de Levi le rodean la cintura; los de Erwin le hacen lo mismo en torno a su cuello. Pegados a la puerta, se aprietan, se refriegan contra el otro cuerpo denotando la misma clase de tosquedad generada en parte por la falta de experiencia, en parte por la diferencia de altura, en parte por ser ellos en este contexto y no mucho más. Una felicidad insoportable llena a Erwin entre jadeos que intenta tragarse, hija de la incomprensión, de la gratitud que siente por tener la dicha de hacer esto, del miedo y también de la lujuria.

Porque ya no recuerda nada ni existe otra cosa que le importe. Porque Levi es una tormenta, y se lo lleva, y lo ahoga de la forma exacta en aquel abismo en el cual dejó caer a su corazón.

Erwin profundiza en la otra boca, mueve la lengua alrededor de la de Levi, acaricia todo cuanto alcanza; enmudece un gemido mitad placentero y mitad doloroso que Levi arroja contra su lengua al torcer demasiado el cuello. Erwin intenta detenerse, buscar la forma de acortar la diferencia de altura, de volver al beso algo más cómodo; Levi no lo deja, y se cuelga de su cuello para que no lo haga, y pega el torso al de él.

El calor sube, la excitación se vuelve mutua, y los cuerpos se mecen, desordenados, uno contra el otro, chocando la puerta y al otro, uno con las rodillas flexionadas, el otro en puntas de pie. La diferencia de altura representa un verdadero desafío, descubre Erwin al sentir un dolor punzante en el cuello.

Y le encanta.

Succiona el labio inferior de Levi, lo acaricia sutilmente con la punta de la lengua y se detiene con la lentitud suficiente, intentando así transmitir un mensaje que, al parecer, llega intacto a destino, pues Levi no intenta detenerlo, no esta vez.

Lo mira, mira lo abiertos y desorbitados que tiene los ojos plateados, y contiene el impulso de quitarle la ropa para besar cada milímetro de esta piel tan suave que tiene, tan dulce y tan bella pese a cuántas cicatrices carga y a cuánta violencia contiene.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Risas. Erwin se muerde el labio al acariciar sus frentes moviendo el rostro a un lado y al otro.

Jamás se ha sentido así de inspirado por causa de otro cuerpo.

—Me duele el cuello.

—Eres un viejo.

—Tú tampoco eres tan joven.

— _Tch_.

Sin soltarlo, acariciándole en todo momento los hombros, Erwin observa a su alrededor: tiene un sofá muy pequeño en la esquina derecha de la oficina, tapizado en terciopelo granate; era del comandante Shadis, pero se lo dio a él por considerarlo incómodo y ostentoso. Tampoco es su estilo, él es muy sobrio, pero nada parece más cercano a lo que precisa en este instante.

Decidido, busca la llave de la puerta con la mano derecha; la gira, comprueba la imposibilidad de abrir, y busca los ojos de aquel que tiene enfrente. Levi mira la cerradura, agitado. Después lo mira a él, lo mira con una fijeza que pincha, que arde en las pupilas dilatadas de Erwin.

Se lanzan al otro al mismo tiempo, otra vez las rodillas flexionadas y las puntas de pie haciendo un esfuerzo abismal por acortar la diferencia de altura.

Sí, es inspiración.

Torpemente, Erwin conduce a Levi al sofá. Avanzan sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de sujetar los hombros del otro. Llegan, giran, caen, Erwin sobre el asiento, Levi a horcajadas de él.

Curiosamente, Levi es mucho más pesado de lo que pareciera.

¿Cómo es posible?

Serios, se miran con la misma fijeza de antes. En Levi, la chispa de lujuria sigue ahí, en el fondo.

Sutil en apariencia, feroz en la realidad.

—No deberías hacer esto —le dice a Erwin.

Este sonríe.

—Querrás decir _no deberíamos_.

—Yo no tengo nada que perder, soy un soldado más, nadie está a mi cargo. Tú eres líder de escuadrón y futuro comandante.

Aunque detecta la dureza en el tono de Levi, Erwin también jura detectar algo que lo conmueve especialmente, una suerte de advertencia que expresa una preocupación sincera. Pensarlo así lo enternece.

Levi tiene formas peculiares, pero genuinas, de preocuparse por la gente.

—No hay nadie aquí —afirma, aunque hacerse el estúpido no sea un arte que domine en escenas de este tipo.

—Pero si alguien escucha podrías meterte en problemas que…

Erwin le rodea la cintura con los brazos, convencido de todo lo que sucede y de aquel con quien sucede, demasiado inspirado como para resistir. Levi tirita, contiene un jadeo al morderse el labio, apoya el torso sobre su pecho; los latidos de cada corazón, exaltados, retumban contra el otro. Erwin le acaricia la espalda con los dedos, justo sobre su saco, en parte incrédulo, en parte absorbido por el deseo que este cuerpo le suscita en contraposición a la devoción que le genera.

—¿Vas a decirle a alguien? —resuella contra los labios de Levi.

Sus rostros están tan cerca que lo único que logran ver del otro, bajo la luz que llega débilmente desde la chimenea que tienen detrás, son los ojos: Erwin ve en el color de ojos de Levi un objeto digno de una fervorosa fascinación.

.

.

.

Levi ve el cielo, el cielo puro que se extiende sobre sus cabezas fuera de las murallas.

Es el mismo color.

Es la libertad.

.

.

.

—No pienso decir una mierda, no soy tan chismoso como tú —contesta Levi. Al hablar, parece sorprenderse de algo. A lo mejor, la fuente de su sorpresa es la agitación que su voz entrecortada expone.

—Entonces nadie lo sabrá —exclama Erwin, su voz un murmullo apenas audible, sus labios hablando sobre los de Levi, acariciando la boca al pronunciar cada sílaba—. Además, eso de que solo eres un soldado más…

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —responde Levi.

Su aliento choca contra la humedad que los besos produjeron en los labios de Erwin; qué éxtasis ante las sensaciones que Levi le provoca con tan poco.

Qué brusco es, qué poco sugestivo, qué esfuerzo mínimo hace por seducirlo; cuánto lo logra. La honestidad brutal de Levi, esa que le impide fingir cualquier clase de gesto incitador, es la cosa más seductora que Erwin ha visto jamás.

El flequillo negro y sedoso, más suave al tacto de lo que hubiera podido ser capaz de imaginar, se ha desacomodado; Erwin lo peina con los dedos de la mano derecha para después deslizarlos hasta su nuca. Masajea con el pulgar, y Levi da un respingo que, entre las piernas de los dos, funciona como una confirmación involuntaria al producir fricción. Ambos están duros, una erección apretándose contra la otra.

Es demasiado explícito, y lo adora, porque se siente tan natural como lo demás.

—No hagas eso —pide Levi.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Erwin mientras acaricia la nuca.

—Eso que… —Otro respingo como respuesta al pulgar masajeando su nuca. Erwin no puede contener una sonrisa.

Qué sensible es.

Qué poca experiencia pareciera tener.

—¿Te refieres a eso?

La frente de Levi se apoya contra la suya. Los ojos se mueven a un lado y al otro, lo necesario, al parecer, para captar la totalidad de su mirada. Erwin delira por la devoción que Levi le despierta.

Al no obtener respuesta, retoma lo anterior mientras le acaricia la nuca en todo momento, mientras se deleita con sus más ínfimas reacciones:

—Serás el segundo al mando en nuestro escuadrón en la expedición de marzo. Se lo sugerí a Shadis y le pareció bien.

Levi levanta una ceja.

—¿Ni siquiera cogimos y me darás un ascenso?

Erwin aprieta los dientes para tragarse la carcajada que la pregunta le provoca.

—Ya te lo iba a dar antes. No creo que pienses que soy esa clase de hombre.

La ceja de Levi se levanta un poco más.

—No, jamás. Quiero decir, mírate: eres muy cursi, besas como viejo romántico de folletín de baja calidad. No veo ningún cerdo que se coja a sus compañeros a cambio de ascensos.

Erwin se echa hacia atrás para reír mientras Levi lo mira con la misma indiferencia que emplea con todos los demás en toda clase de circunstancias.

—Me descubriste.

—Ni siquiera haces buenos chistes…

Levi ejerce fuerza sobre sus hombros; Erwin se acerca, roza su boca, inhala y exhala sobre ella.

—Es por tu talento y porque necesito enseñarte sobre el trabajo en equipo; aún tienes mucho que aprender sobre eso, pero sé que podrás —le explica al reanudar las caricias sobre su nuca—. Después, serás líder de escuadrón. Y después…

—¿Me harás el puto comandante? ¿Qué mierda sigue?

Demasiado fascinado como para contenerse, Erwin baja las manos y las hace subir por los muslos de Levi ejerciendo una moderada presión. Levi da otro respingo cuando un suspiro fino, agudo, escapa de su boca.

Su sensibilidad es adictiva.

—Tengo muchas ideas, pero tendrás que ayudarme con eso. Ya te lo dije: haremos muchas cosas aquí, cosas importantes. Revolucionaremos este cuerpo, Levi: tu fuerza y la inteligencia de Hanji nos permitirán avanzar y alcanzar límites que antes no hubiera sido posible considerar.

.

.

.

Y qué locura que Erwin Smith no se mencione a sí mismo, que no se tenga en cuenta en lo que respecta al Cuerpo de Exploración, que se infravalore de una forma tan absurda.

Como si Hanji y él pudieran revolucionar este cuerpo sin él, sin su guía, sin su visión.

Entonces…

.

.

.

La respuesta de Levi es distinta a las anteriores: lo mira, nada más. Sus cejas caen cuando frunce el ceño, sin embargo.

—Debería irme de aquí.

¿Qué?

Erwin deja las manos sobre su cintura. Levi se esfuerza, o eso pareciera, por no ceder, por mantenerse imperturbable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes grandes ambiciones. También tienes otras cosas grandes, pero no es momento de hablar de eso. —Erwin ríe, avergonzado, pero nada más que sonreír como un idiota puede hacer ante la sonrisa sutil que tuerce los labios de Levi justo frente a él—. Entiendo todo eso que dijiste sobre sentir y ser fuertes y todo ese idealismo barato, pero me niego a ser una distracción: estamos haciendo algo importante aquí, no estamos jugando. Tampoco somos adolescentes como para andar besándonos a escondidas; es estúpido.

Erwin frunce el ceño no sin cierta frustración.

Levi tiene razón.

Pero no. De hecho, no la tiene, y entenderlo es lo que lo ha llevado a besarlo en primer lugar, recuerda.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no entiendo tu punto, que no tengo motivos suficientes para darte la razón —explica con el mayor respeto que es capaz de expresar—. Pero seré comandante pronto, tendré que cargar con mucho peso…

—Ajá…

La frialdad de Levi lo congela al alcanzarlo; no quiere irse, tampoco dejarlo ir. No quiere frenar esta escena, no tiene forma, y el anhelo es aquello que gana dentro de sus consideraciones.

Por eso, porque el anhelo se alza con la victoria, Erwin insiste pese a la frialdad de quien lo observa:

—Sé que no debo permitirme algo así, que no tengo tiempo, como dije en el bar, ni tampoco debo distraerme de mis obligaciones. Pero me gustas, Levi. —Lo besa por un instante sin cerrar los ojos; Levi tirita con las pupilas desorbitadas, fijas en él—. Me gustas, y me preocupo por ti, y quiero acompañarte si es que me necesitas. Es decir: no es por mí. No hago esto por mí…

—¿Por quién lo haces?

Erwin sonríe, y masajea el lado derecho de la cintura de Levi con una mano, y lo siente temblar, retorcerse encima de él.

Lo aterra el más inoportuno pensamiento intrusivo.

¿Cómo logrará soportar vivir sin esto?

—Por ti —afirma al suspirar sobre el hombro de Levi, quien se echa levemente hacia atrás, a lo mejor necesitando mirarlo con otra clase de fijeza—. Me doy cuenta de que esta noche no es fácil para ti. No hace falta que especifiques en los motivos puntuales, no cambiará nada: no estoy dispuesto a dejarte solo en tu cuarto, sin nadie con quién hablar. Lo que intento decir es que, si me necesitas, aquí me tienes.

Relaja sus caricias, se limita a mover un pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre un hombro de Levi. Este frunce el ceño, los ojos bañados por una sombra.

—¿Y qué pasará mañana?

Excelente pregunta. Erwin no necesita pensar la respuesta, solo soltarla:

—Confía en mí —pide Erwin. El pensamiento intrusivo intenta atacarlo, pero fracasa—, te juro que nada cambiará. No te trataré distinto, no pediré de ti nada más que tu amistad, tu camaradería. Tampoco se trata de pedir algo a cambio, como a lo mejor te imaginas: no pediré nada de ti, nunca. Te respeto, como ya te he dicho, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Pero si eres tú quien me necesita, si hoy puedo hacerte compañía de un modo que te calme, que te alivie y aligere tu vulnerabilidad, lo haré.

—Me acompañarás en mi caída.

Cuánto le alegra notar que Levi recuerda el planteo de la reunión anterior. Erwin asiente, convencido de lo que ha sugerido, de ayudarlo.

De que no se hunda en el infierno que él tan bien conoce.

—Me incomoda, es una mierda —dice Levi, quieto sobre él, aunque continúa agitado.

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es aquello que lo incomoda? A lo mejor, se refiere a esto, a que se preocupen por él.

—No eres más débil por generar algo en los demás, al contrario: eso habla bien de ti —dice Erwin sin titubear.

Un suspiro, y el ceño de Levi se frunce de otra manera. No transmite furia, desinterés, frialdad, sino que expone de un modo fascinante, por lo expresivo, cuán conmovido está.

.

.

.

Extraña a tres personas, quizás a cuatro. Extraña todo aquello que reconoció como cercano alguna vez, seguramente por haber realizado mal el duelo, por no haber lidiado apropiadamente con las muertes de Farlan e Isabel.

Quiere ser débil, esa es la verdad. Quiere, necesita dejarse llevar por la debilidad y perderse en el deseo descomunal que este hombre maravilloso le genera, pero no soporta la sola idea de perderse, de ser débil, de…

¿Pero qué pasa si no lo hace?

Optar por la opción que le genere menos arrepentimientos, elegir esa opción por sobre todas las demás: es el mantra que guía su vida. Es la única verdad que conoce, aquella que marca sus pasos siempre oscurecidos por la tristeza, la pobreza, las pérdidas.

No debe terminar en la cama con Erwin Smith, ni en la cama ni en ningún sitio que pueda servir para el sexo. No quiere si es que el planteo de Erwin se relaciona con la lástima, con reconocerlo débil, con…

Pero es imposible: Erwin jamás reconocería algo así en él. Erwin siempre reconoce lo que Levi mismo no puede ver en el espejo: su fuerza.

Su talento para luchar por algo superior, más grande que sus vidas, más grande que el mundo que conocen.

Erwin no lo hace por lástima; lo hace porque es noble, porque es bueno, porque también lo necesita, pero no solo por eso.

Erwin Smith lo hace porque aún ve un humano donde Levi, ante el espejo, solo ve un espectro jodido de por vida.

Erwin ve más allá, siempre.

Incluso más allá de él.

Hacer aquello de lo que menos se arrepentirá…

.

.

.

Erwin detecta cómo el temblor del cuerpo que tiene encima se potencia; Levi, sujetándolo de los hombros, tiembla, como si la situación lo incomodara, como si el deseo que los ojos permiten leer tuviera una suerte de impedimento para volar.

¿Qué es?

Pronto, los ojos se relajan, los hombros caen, las manos afirman su agarre, lo aprietan con más fuerza. Levi lo mira fijamente, de nuevo, y es como al principio: no sabe besar, ni amar, ni sonreír; solo sabe luchar.

Solo sabe pedir las cosas así, en silencio.

Pedir…

—Tú dime —dice Erwin, manteniendo a rajatabla la calma más ceremonial que es capaz de dominar—, si puedo hacer algo por ti, algo que te permita sentirte mejor, lo haré. Solo dime qué quieres que haga.

Levi deja caer el rostro sobre su mejilla. Por el rabillo del ojo, Erwin estudia su ceño, ese que siempre da pistas que los ojos plateados no suelen permitir encontrar en su interior.

—Solo quisiera…

—¿Qué, Levi?

—Carajo, Erwin Smith… —Levi le sujeta el cuello de la camisa, lo aprieta, lo estira, lo mira a los ojos con una fiereza tan letal como hipnótica—. Solo…

—¿Solo…?

.

.

.

_Mover el cuerpo, moverlo una y otra vez, moverlo hasta cansarse, hasta perder la energía, hasta perder la razón._

_Pero nada cambia, nunca._

_Nada la despierta del frío en el que se ha sumido durante la noche._

.

.

.

—¡Quiero dejar de pensar en _eso_! —masculla Levi al estrujar el cuello de su camisa.

Erwin aprieta los párpados al sentir cómo las palabras de Levi se le clavan en el corazón. Es la misma historia, es cierto.

Aunque no sepa lo suficiente, sabe que sí, que es la misma.

—Haré todo lo posible para que dejes de hacerlo.

Temblando, claramente excitado al juzgar por la dureza que Erwin siente apretada contra la suya, Levi respira entre dientes, fuerte, rápido.

De solo percibir cómo la ropa es lo único que los separa de sentirse de forma tan explícita, Erwin siente que enloquece de un modo que, por lo impetuoso, incluso lo asusta.

Lo quiere, sí.

Lo desea, también.

—No puedes hacerlo —asegura Levi.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Esta mierda no…

—Confía en mí… —susurra Erwin al acariciarle la mejilla con su nariz, al rozar la piel con la piel. Debajo de los dos, la excitación vuelve a alcanzar su punto máximo, sus cuerpos tiritando no por el frío, sino por el calor—. Te haré sentir bien, te lo prometo…

Lo hará, sí.

Aunque sea un error, aunque no sea prudente, aunque sepa que nada de lo que pueda hacer alcanzará para brindarle a Levi toda la felicidad que merece.

Lo hará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer. ♥
> 
> ¿Qué hará Erwin? Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo. XD
> 
> (SPOILER) No esperen algo muy sexy, porque no me creo muy buena en esas cosas; sí esperen un pequeño suceso íntimo, digamos, que va a cambiar su relación desde este momento. (FIN SPOILER) 
> 
> (?)
> 
> Les quiero agradecer mucho a quienes siempre se toman un momento para dejar un comentario: me emociona un montón saber qué les genera mi fic, me conmueve. Me dan ánimo, me permiten no entristecerme, me hacen compañía… ¡Se los agradezco tanto! 
> 
> Nos leemos la próxima. El capítulo XII va a demorar, probablemente. Tengo escrito hasta el XXI; me atraso por las traducciones más que nada.
> 
> ¡GRACIAS!


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo una relectura rápida de los tags antes de leer. Gracias. ♥

**XII**

Todo sucede rápido, tan rápido que Erwin sabe que lo lamentará la mañana siguiente. No por arrepentirse de lo sucedido, sino por no haberse tomado su tiempo. Es que Levi merece eso, que se tome su tiempo, pero algo, al besarlo, se lo impide.

Es el deseo, descomunal, insoportable, que este ser sobrenatural le provoca.

Intenta mantener la calma, medir sus caricias, besarlo con lentitud, pero Levi lo besa justo como la primera vez, como si el mundo fuera a ser devorado por una inmensa boca en diez minutos, mientras, no sin torpeza, se mece contra su cadera, provocando fricción entre las dos erecciones atrapadas, una apretada contra la otra. Al sentir cómo Levi lo embiste por sobre la ropa, Erwin experimenta aquello que, en él, siempre parece imposible. Durante años, y años, lo más imposible para alguien como él.

Su cerebro, sin más, se apaga.

No logra pensar, no razona, no entiende qué es el mundo, qué son los titanes, qué son las murallas, qué es la verdad. Se convierte en la dureza que embiste al compás de cómo lo hace la otra, urgido, caliente, desesperado por el calor, por maximizarlo, por llevarlo hasta un límite que no entiende, que no recuerda. 

Diablos, lo necesita. Necesita a Levi, sentirlo, tomarlo, dejarse tomar por él. Es lo que le pide la tensión que lo enloquece, que aumenta, que lo descoloca.

Necesita todo de Levi.

Todo.

Lo sujeta de los glúteos y demarca el ritmo que necesita, lento, intenso, una erección frotándose contra la otra por sobre la ropa con más brusquedad de la que deberían. 

Gimen al mismo tiempo, se miran.

¿Es miedo lo que oscurece los ojos de Levi?

El miedo que logra captar casi revive su capacidad de razonar, pero es el propio Levi quien silencia todo una vez más, Levi al besarlo con labios temblorosos, nerviosos, obedeciendo las caderas y las manos de Erwin.

—No seas un cerdo —le pide entre jadeos, apretando en demasía los dientes. Embiste de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y habla con una voz más chillona de la que suele, un hilo de sudor cayéndole por la frente—. No… No seas un puto cerdo.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué significa todo aquello que los rodea? Erwin balbucea un _no lo seré_ que no comprende, que no razona, justo antes de tomar a Levi en brazos y levantarlo del sofá, algo tan fácil como levantar una pluma pese a que Levi es más pesado de lo que debería dado su tamaño. 

Al parecer, a Levi le agrada este inesperado movimiento, pues le rodea la cadera con las piernas, y embiste, y embiste, y jadea contra su boca con los labios húmedos, hinchados. Abrazando la base de su cadera, Erwin embiste también. Casi igualados sus rostros al fin, se miran mientras gruñen.

Hasta que Levi cierra los ojos, y choca la frente contra la nariz de Erwin, y aprieta los dientes para contener un gemido que parece venir no de lo más profundo de su garganta, sino del deseo que tan notoriamente le late entre las piernas. Erwin lo mira todo, cada gesto, la violencia con la cual se aprietan los párpados.

Es la imagen más erótica de la historia. 

¿Pero cómo lo hará sentir bien? ¿Qué puede hacer él, la persona que menos se merece algo tan hermoso, alguien tan defectuoso, tan insuficiente, para hacer sentir bien a este ser maravilloso?

Los nervios lo abrazan, pero un beso de Levi lo hunde una vez más en lo más profundo del abismo.

Tiene que hacer lo que el instinto le demande a partir de todo lo que Levi le exprese, nada más. 

Con esa idea en mente, Erwin se agacha, sienta a Levi en el centro del sofá y se arrodilla entre sus piernas. Le levanta la camisa, adorando que Levi no haya elegido usar el uniforme esta noche, pues le evita el drama que significaría desabrochar las tiras de cuero, y se maravilla con la blancura de su piel demarcando sus músculos como en una escultura.

Levi, mientras, pareciera luchar por respirar. Es como si hubiera estado sumido en las aguas más profundas, como si hubiera acabado de recordar cómo respirar después de retornar a la superficie. 

Y qué mal lo hace.

Y qué mal lo hace Erwin también.

Erwin besa el vientre desnudo y se muerde un labio para soportar el aroma de la piel, algo así como miel, como todo lo que es bello y exquisito, mezclado con una esencia tan delicada como masculina; otra contradicción maravillosa de este hombre sobrenatural. La piel es de una suavidad inconcebible debajo de su lengua inquieta, sedienta.

Y los sonidos que hace Levi. Oh. Son profundos y guturales, algunos; son hermosamente agudos, otros, y alcanzan sus oídos convertidos en una melodía. Erwin respira sobre la piel, la calienta con su aliento, la enrojece con sus labios.

Es demasiado. 

Incapaz de pensar, lleno de ideas por la inspiración desmedida que siente, deja que el instinto lo arrastre: desabrocha la hebilla del cinturón, baja el cierre del pantalón, baja la ropa hasta las rodillas de Levi. Besa sin mirar, deja que sus labios se pierdan sobre la erección.

Mira, y es como si mirara el cielo fuera de las murallas; qué necesario seguir exagerando como un imbécil sabiendo que no lo hace. 

Este cuerpo es tan bello que, por un instante, Erwin solo quiere llorar.

Mira hacia arriba: Levi está en shock. 

—Es solo un pito. No lo mires como si fuera algo hermoso, viejo perverso —le dice sujetándose el borde de la camisa contra el pecho. 

—Es hermoso, de hecho —contesta él ante la imagen.

De un tamaño estándar, rodeado por un vello fino y corto; tan hermoso como todo Levi lo es. 

—Todos los pitos son feos, cosas deformes y sucias. No sé de qué mierda hablas.

Si supiera…

—Pero eres tan…

—No me vengas con mierdas cursis. No ahora.

Erwin sonríe. Besa la punta del pene, ya húmeda por el anhelo evidente, y roza la totalidad de la extensión con sus labios, a un lado, al otro. Lo humedece más, despacio, milímetro por milímetro, y Levi gime, y tiembla.

Extasiado por la belleza, Erwin lo hunde en su boca. Cuando lo hace, la realidad se distorsiona; lo único que puede hacer, además de mover la cabeza hacia adelante y hacía atrás, de llevarlo tan lejos como le es posible, es perderse en el movimiento, en las manos que le aprietan el cabello, en los rugidos que Levi silencia sin éxito al apretar los dientes. Es como una suerte de bestia salvaje.

Es salvaje y hermoso, todo a la vez. 

Erwin gime al chocar la punta contra la cara interna de su mejilla derecha, y después de la izquierda, al tomar la punta entre los labios y succionar delicadamente la piel más sensible. Pero las manos, desquiciadas, no se relajan.

—C-Carajo —dice Levi, la voz susurrada, rasposa por la falta de aliento. 

Erwin lo hunde en su boca, de nuevo. Es rápido, salvaje, justo como las manos de Levi lo piden; es apasionado, ir, venir, perderse, alejarse del mundo al sumir en el placer a un ser como este, tan malditamente irreal. Es demasiado, sí, lo es cuando Levi deja de rugir y pasa a gemir, cuando pareciera lloriquear mientras gime, su voz una variedad de entonaciones que lo anula tanto como su belleza lo hace.

En todos los sentidos, sí, Levi lo anula por completo. 

—¡Mierda! —lo escucha maldecir; las manos aprietan sus hombros con una crueldad explícita, lo alejan, lo atraen—. ¡Carajo! No… ¡Ya no…! ¡No tienes que…!

Erwin lo hunde en su boca por última vez justo cuando Levi se viene lloriqueando dos tonos arriba de su voz del día a día. Traga, tan extasiado como al principio, y lo suelta cuando Levi cae de lado sobre la superficie del sofá.

Después, nada, más que quietud.

Después, nada, porque todo se ha ido.

Erwin recupera el aire al sentarse delante de las piernas de Levi, ahora cerradas ante él. Lo ve luchar contra el placer al retorcerse sobre el sofá. 

—¿Por qué te lo tragaste? —dice casi sin voz.

—¿Por qué no? —responde Erwin en el mismo estado. 

—¡Es asqueroso! Jamás en la vida volveré a besarte.

La sola idea asusta a Erwin. Sin embargo, se ríe.

—Algo me dice que nunca lo has hecho ni tampoco te lo han hecho.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Chupármela? —Como le sale, Levi se sienta. Se acomoda la ropa con movimientos bruscos; algo en su semblante luce agotado, más que de costumbre.

Hay un brillo de placer encantador en sus ojos, además. 

—¿Nunca te lo habían hecho? —pregunta Erwin al levantarse; le duele estar tan excitado, pero no pedirá ayuda a Levi, no hoy.

Ni aunque se muera de ganas defraudará su confianza.

Se sienta junto a Levi, aunque guardando una distancia pequeña, pero lo suficientemente prudente dadas las circunstancias.

Es increíble: defraudarlo, pronto, se siente la peor traición.

Levi se abrocha la hebilla y se acomoda el cabello. Su frente está perlada. 

Erwin, decidido a respetarlo, cruza sus piernas lo suficiente como para no evidenciar su persistente excitación.

—Nunca —admite Levi—, y si te te dan ganas de burlarte de mí, no pierdas el tiempo, porque me importa una mierda que…

—No tiene nada de malo, ¿por qué habría de burlarme? —pregunta Erwin. Es sincero al hacerlo, aunque entiende de dónde viene la idea: ese concepto tan común entre la gente de que la sexualidad debe iniciar a determinada edad, como si fuera una obligación, como si estuviera escrito en alguna parte que así debe ser, que no hay derecho a esperar o bien a no hacerlo jamás. 

Cuando la sexualidad tiene más que ver con esto.

Con la confianza, con la inspiración.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunta Levi, serio—. ¿Tanto sabes que notas estas cosas? Pensé que no tenías tiempo de coger.

Riendo, Erwin responde sin analizarlo de más:

—No hace falta tener mucha experiencia para notar ciertos detalles. Además, sobre tragar…

—Ya, no me lo digas.

Guardan silencio después de un _qué asco_ de Levi dicho en voz baja, pronunciado por debajo de una risa suave de Erwin.

Algo, pese al silencio, se siente cómodo. ¿Qué es?

—El sexo me da asco.

Inesperadamente, cuando Levi lo dice, Erwin entiende más de lo que el propio Levi ha planeado revelarle, a lo mejor: algo en esos lloriqueos de placer, en la brusquedad de sus movimientos, en sus besos inexpertos, solo delató eso, un placer que contradecía todo lo demás.

¿Acaso…?

—El problema eres tú. —Se miran fijamente por primera vez desde lo ocurrido, los ojos de Levi serios, cansados, pero también conmovidos.

Levi ya no le oculta nada.

Le permite leer todo.

—¿Por qué yo? —lo alienta a continuar Erwin sin delatar ninguna clase de presión en el tono.

—Porque no me das asco.

¿Qué significa eso?

—Levi…

—Siento mucho dejarte con tu cosa tan dura, pero prefiero irme ya, creo que es lo mejor.

Sin que Erwin pueda frenarlo, Levi se levanta y se aproxima a la puerta. Levanta la frazada, gira la llave, abre, se va no sin antes decir algo más, lo último:

—Gracias.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Erwin se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. 

_Gracias_ , dijo…

Abandona su oficina, se interna en el baño más cercano a su cuarto, y bajo el agua caliente la ausencia es insoportable. 

Acaricia con sus manos, imagina los dedos de Levi hundidos en su carne, y se permite la liberación que, la mayor parte del tiempo, intenta eludir.

Porque el sexo, a él, no le da asco.

Lo que le provoca, como todo aquello que es capaz de disfrutar como el humano que debe dejar de ser, es culpa. 

Sale de la ducha, se seca, se pone ropa de dormir. Tiritando de frío, después de pasar por su armario, corre al cuarto de Levi.

Toca, y Levi, idéntico a cómo lo dejó en la oficina, lo mira sin comprender.

—Te traje frazadas extra, para que no pases frío. Le pediré a Hanji que consiga una estufa; este cuarto no tiene la calefacción indicada.

Levi sujeta las frazadas con una delicadeza que no encaja con él, ni con el soldado que es, ni con el amante inexperto que es.

Y todo, pese a las contradicciones, está armoniosamente pintado sobre su piel.

—De acuerdo, Erwin —le dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Este permanece en su lugar por minutos enteros. 

Su nombre nunca ha sonado así.

Le pidió que confiara en él, le prometió que lo respetaría, que todo sería igual.

¿Pero cómo? Se lo pregunta cuando todos los pensamientos intrusivos lo atacan a la vez, despiadados, hambrientos.

Cómplices de la angustia.

¿Cómo convivir normalmente con Levi después de algo así?

.

.

Con dos frazadas de más sobre la suya, las tres apiladas sobre su cuerpo que yace estirado sobre la cama, Levi no es capaz de pensar en nada, en nadie.

Solo en quien ha barrido todo de su mente y su corazón.

Falta poco para el amanecer. Se revuelve sobre el colchón, dispuesto a dormir al fin; el frío, con tres frazadas, no es tan terrible en el cuarto en el que se encuentra solo debido a la partida de sus compañeros. Este calor que se produce a su alrededor le genera un alivio extraordinario.

Pero no se trata de las frazadas.

Se trata de Erwin Smith.

Tose una, dos, tres veces. ¿Qué carajo? Se da vuelta entre escalofríos. Boca abajo, jadea al sentir cómo su erección crece contra el colchón. Qué asco le da excitarse, odia esto, lo detesta, pero qué inevitable apretar un poco más, jadear de nuevo, sentir cómo se endurece y, por hacerlo, todo el frío lo abandona en un segundo.

Con Farlan, las cosas habían sido distintas: él no tenía experiencia, Farlan tenía poca, y solo con mujeres. Literalmente, ninguno de los dos sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo; la única información con la que contaban era la que Levi recordaba de sus días en el burdel, cuando escuchaba a Lola hablar con las mujeres más jóvenes acerca de la importancia de la lubricación, de la utilidad de ciertas clases de aceite, del juego previo, de…

Jadea de nuevo al embestir el colchón, entre los dientes y lleno de odio a sí mismo, excitado como jamás lo ha estado en la puta vida, reducido a ser lo que tanto odia, lo que más odia.

Un cerdo.

Un cerdo que se convierte en un monstruo al dejar salir sus instintos más primitivos. 

Pero no se trata de eso.

Aprieta la almohada con las manos, embiste al colchón una vez más, salvajemente.

Con Erwin Smith, todo es distinto.

Es limpio.

Porque él es un caballero.

Incapaz de detener la furia y la excitación, ejerciendo demasiada fuerza sobre el colchón, rememora una vez más. Erwin le dijo que lo haría sentir bien, se lo prometió con ese tono conciliador que tan desagradable es por lo encantador que resulta, mirándolo a los ojos con un gesto de muchacho, con los ojos más adolescentes que Levi recuerda haber visto. 

Erwin lo besó justo después de eso, de su promesa; lo besó con una delicadeza, con una devoción que provocó, dentro de él, una confusión atroz. Sentía su propia excitación así como sentía la de Erwin, pero este no estaba comportándose como un cerdo.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Nunca se la habían chupado; Farlan intentó hacerlo, pero a Levi no pudo desagradarle más la idea. ¿Llevarte el pito de otro hombre a la boca y después seguir besándolo? ¡Qué idea tan repugnante! Haber crecido en un burdel tiene consecuencias: todo lo que signifique contacto íntimo le desagrada. 

Todo.

O eso pensaba.

Cuando Farlan y él se besaron aquella noche, para su sorpresa, algo dentro de Levi se sintió bien. Había jurado jamás tocar a una mujer, pero la confianza que le tenía a Farlan combinada con la excitación que le provocó un simple roce de labios con sabor a vino abrió bajo sus pies un universo nuevo, diferente. 

Tanto se había jurado que jamás lo haría, que jamás sería un cerdo con ninguna mujer, que no le atraían las mujeres, al fin y al cabo, sino los hombres.

Eso creía, por lo menos.

Después de dejar que Farlan se lo hiciera, él se lo hizo a Farlan. En un rol y en el otro, la excitación y la confianza dejaron a un lado el asco por el contacto íntimo; si bien fue un desastre, fue uno ciertamente hermoso. Pero después…

_—No me gustan las mujeres._

_—Con lo increíbles que son… ¡Te pierdes algo genial! Esto lleva más trabajo, hay que abrir bien el…_

_—Cállate._

_—Bueno, bueno… ¡No me vas a decir que te da vergüenza hablar abiertamente conmigo! Levi, carajo: acabamos de coger. Si alguien en el vecindario se entera colgarán nuestros pitos mutilados en un poste. ¡No tiene caso guardarnos nada de lo que necesitemos decir! Si te gustan los pitos, me parece bien._

_—No se trata de eso._

_—¿Cómo que no?_

_—Cogerme a una mujer no es algo que…_

_—Espera: es por tu mamá, ya sé… Pero creo que te equivocas en algo, ¿sabes? Digamos: que te gusten los hombres no tiene nada que ver con tu mamá o con el odio que te provocaban los clientes del burdel, esos cerdos ricachones que vienen a meter cuerno al Subterráneo para no manchar su imagen allá arriba. Que te gusten los hombres tiene que ver con que tú eres tú, con que naciste así, con que es eso lo que te gusta porque es parte de tu naturaleza, o algo así. ¡Es parte de lo que eres, y creo que es válido!_

Maldito Farlan, Farlan y sus dedos traviesos que le hacían cosquillas en el hombro, Farlan que no volvió a acostarse con él, pero que sí estuvo para él siempre que lo necesitó. Era bellísimo, y buen tipo, y más sabio que la mayoría de las personas distinguidas del exterior. Tenía la sabiduría de las calles, de las pandillas, y una falta de moral en comparación con el exterior y con el propio Subterráneo que le hacía pensar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Nunca le hizo ni un chiste con respecto a sus gustos.

Y tenía razón: no era por su mamá, sino por él mismo.

Le gustan los hombres porque él es Levi, no por otro motivo. 

Pero nunca se había cruzado a alguien como Erwin Smith.

Farlan solía decirle que, a veces, se trata no de un género, sino de una persona determinada.

_—¡Por eso me gustó cogerte! Porque eres tú._

Contiene una sonrisa contra la almohada al escuchar la voz de Farlan dentro de su cerebro.

Está seguro de que no le gustan las mujeres; nunca ha sentido atracción por ellas. Pocos hombres le han atraído; en general, los altos son los que no puede evitar mirar incluso sin darse cuenta.

Qué obvio, de repente, se torna todo al pensar en Erwin, el más alto, el más brillante, el más bello que haya visto. 

Nunca nadie le ha despertado la confianza al mismo tiempo que la atracción, que la sensación de limpieza. Farlan tenía mucho de eso, pero lo de Erwin es diferente.

Le fascina. El desgraciado le fascina de un modo que no comprende.

Sabe que no debe permitir que esto suceda de nuevo. Este no es el contexto, no es el momento, no es una situación en la cual deba ceder a una atracción que lo saca de sus cabales con tanta facilidad. No puede perder el control sobre sí mismo; debe mantenerse fuerte y luchar. Hay demasiada verdad por descubrir allá afuera.

No es en el sexo donde se halla la libertad.

Pero qué inevitable apretar la erección contra el colchón, qué inevitable recordar a Erwin chupándosela. Su calor, sus jadeos ahogados, el vaivén de su cabello dorado y desordenado, la frente perlada de sudor mientras lo hundía en su boca una y otra vez.

No puede permitir que esto vuelva a pasar, no.

Pero tampoco puede evitar la adicción, ese pensar en Erwin mientras embiste el colchón, ese sentir a Erwin dándole placer mil veces más, silenciando el dolor, iluminando hasta el rincón más oscuro de su corazón.

—Mierda… —jadea, frustrado.

Lo vuelve débil. Erwin lo vuelve un imbécil, tanto, tanto, que hasta le reactiva esa capacidad a la cual nunca ha logrado matar, esa de sentir, de sentir mucho, de adorar.

Ese Erwin avanzando más allá de la muralla, aceptándolo como su cuchilla más valiosa, orgulloso de su fuerza, la misma causa aquello que los empuja por el mismo trecho. 

Es tarde, entiende al llevar una tímida mano entre sus piernas, furioso por estar tan sucio por dentro y por fuera.

Orgulloso de estarlo, sobre todo, por ser Erwin quien lo incita a aceptar todo cuanto es para el Cuerpo de Exploración, para sus compañeros.

Para el futuro de la humanidad.

Para…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Mil gracias por leer. ♥
> 
> Sobre Levi y el asco y la limpieza y los cerdos: más adelante se va a entender mejor a qué va este planteo. Es algo de Levi que tengo muy arraigado en mi cabeza, la idea de que no es una persona muy interesada en el sexo, no si no siente una confianza absoluta por su compañero. La idea de que Erwin le despierte un deseo tan descomunal tiene que ver con la atracción, con la confianza, con el Ackerbond incluso (?), con más cosas. Esto fue un pantallazo nomás, un primer acercamiento. 
> 
> Sobre la chupada (?): no me interesaba ser recontra explícita en esta escena en particular, que se trata más de las emociones de Erwin que del placer de Levi (por eso la narré desde el POV de Erwin). Ya llegarán otra clase de escenas, algunas más emotivas, otras más cachondas (?); primero tienen que entrar en confianza. 
> 
> Y eso les va a costar bastante, me temo. 
> 
> Sobre la ducha: ¿existen en ese mundo? No lo sé, pero mis investigaciones dicen que no es tan descabellado pensarlo. Por eso la usé, disculpen. 😭
> 
> Espero les guste el capítulo. ♥️
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a quienes siempre comentan, comparten y apoyan esta historia. Significa un montón para mí.
> 
> Ah: los próximos dos capítulos los voy a subir relativamente rápido. Después quizá me demore más, pero es porque se viene una seguidilla de capítulos un poquito más largos a la que le tengo que dedicar mucha atención, sobre todo al traducir.
> 
> ¡Ojalá les guste lo que viene! Le estoy poniendo todo mi amor. 
> 
> ¡Un besote a todes!


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Advertencia! Este capítulo trata sobre una gripe. Lo escribí en noviembre del año pasado, sin sospechar que a esa "simple gripe" que describí le iba a tocar ser actualizada en medio de una pandemia que está cambiando nuestras vidas en este mismo instante.
> 
> Me disculpo por las incomodidades que este capítulo pueda generar sin proponérselo. No era mi intención.
> 
> Un abrazo muy cálido para todos, especialmente para los que, como yo, estamos en cuarentena obligatoria. 
> 
> Cuídense, por favor. ¡Ojalá todo salga bien! Les deseo lo mejor. ♥

**XIII**

Despierta del sueño más reparador que ha tenido en años con un mareo que le genera más somnolencia, algo inusual para él, alguien con tantas responsabilidades y estrés. Se deja caer, refriega la cabeza contra la almohada, suspira a medio dormir. Sonríe.

Levi.

Lloriqueando de placer.

Besándolo.

Reflejando la misma culpa, una historia contando a la otra.

Levi diciendo su nombre convertido en una hermosa contradicción.

Sonríe, sí; la boca le duele al hacerlo. Aprieta los párpados cuando la emoción le cierra la garganta.

Qué poco se merece tanto.

La tristeza que se le manifiesta en el pecho ante la idea lo ahorca. Nervioso, busca el líquido para calmarse en su mesa de luz. Lo toma, vuelve a apoyarse en la almohada, regula su desordenada respiración.

No tiene derecho a sonreír.

Pero sí a atesorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sí: este recuerdo lo atesorará.

Será el mejor recuerdo de su humanidad cuando llegue el momento de dejarla atrás.

La mañana transcurre con normalidad después de despertar hundido en sensaciones tan ambivalentes. Trabaja un poco, lucha contra el impulso de pensar de más, de analizar de más sus sentimientos, de anhelar repetir lo que prometió no permitir nunca más.

Mira el sofá en el que tanto sucedió, mira la puerta contra la cual sus cuerpos se chocaron en medio del deseo exaltado por tantos besos fervorosos.

No. No traicionará la confianza de Levi.

Nunca lo hará.

Suspira justo antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. A la hora del almuerzo, recuerda comer; testimonio de cuán poco se logra concentrar en sus obligaciones.

Levi no aparece en ningún momento en el comedor.

¿Por qué?

—¿Has visto a Levi? —le pregunta a Hanji al acercarse a su mesa después de comer.

Hanji, con una clara resaca ante un vaso de agua, le responde que no.

—No lo veo desde anoche… ¡Ah, me duele mucho la cabeza! No debí retar a Moblit y Gelgar a ver quién tomaba un litro de cerveza más rápido… —Hanji sacude la cabeza, bosteza, se masajea la sien al levantar sus lentes—. ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

Erwin, sin delatar emoción alguna, asiente.

Si Hanji supiera lo que…

No, no debe pensar en eso.

—Estaba algo melancólico, supongo. Parecía más tranquilo al final de la charla —dice, aparentemente relajado pese a cuántas mentiras libera.

—Me alegra. ¡Bien hecho, futuro comandante! Lidiar con las emociones de tus soldados es importante.

Y lidiar con sus propias emociones, o eso parece, no es una opción, no en su posición.

—Quizá está dormido aún —continúa Hanji—. ¡O eso espero! Esas ojeras no vienen de la falta de sexo…

Erwin contiene una risa que le genera tanta culpa como todo lo demás. Mentir es necesario al jugar el juego del poder en la Capital, pero no es algo que disfrute hacer aquí, ante sus camaradas.

O bien sí, solía lidiar bien incluso con esto, con las mentiras ocultas detrás de sus ojos, pero algo ha cambiado.

Ahora, Levi existe, y su presencia en su vida es tan poderosa como sus besos.

Es una tormenta que ha venido a arrasar con él.

Una realidad que, por culpa de este Erwin que no es capaz de lidiar con tanto, está desestabilizándolo todo.

—Iré a buscarlo —dice al levantarse.

—¡Te acompaño! —exclama Hanji, y aunque Erwin quisiera verlo a solas, sabe que tener a terceros presentes es lo mejor.

Porque no se arrepiente de nada, ya no tiene tiempo ni fuerzas para hacerlo, pero no está dispuesto a fallarle a Levi, a faltarle al respeto por pasar límites inadecuados.

No tiene derecho, no lo tiene.

No.

Ante la puerta de su cuarto, Erwin golpea tres veces; nadie responde. Hanji pega un grito; nada.

De un segundo al otro, después de que Erwin golpee tres veces más con el recuerdo de la noche anterior demasiado latente y la angustia creciendo dentro de él, la puerta se abre.

Levi, con el rostro enrojecido y los párpados caídos, está temblando cubierto por una frazada. Mira a Erwin, mira a Hanji y se sostiene de la puerta.

—¿Qué carajo quieren? —susurra casi sin voz—. Váyanse, no estoy de humor…

Hanji hace a Erwin a un lado y no duda en tocarle la frente.

—Estás volando de fiebre —dice, preocupada.

Levi, con un movimiento brusco pese a su notoria debilidad, se suelta.

—No me toques. Les dije que se… —dice justo antes de perder el balance.

Erwin lo sostiene. Lo abraza contra su pecho, y sí, le basta con imitar a Hanji al tocarle la frente para confirmarlo: tiene fiebre, y mucha.

—Ve a la enfermería —le pide a Hanji—, yo lo acostaré.

Hanji se va corriendo sin objetar. Erwin carga a Levi hasta la única cama abierta y lo acuesta. Lo envuelve con las mismas frazadas que le prestó la noche anterior y sonríe al notar que, de hecho, aquella con la que se cubrió para abrir la puerta era una de ellas.

—Vete, lo único que me falta es contagiarte.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¡Claro que me preocupo! Ve a limpiarte y déjame solo. Anda, vete.

—Levi…

—¡Vete! No te puedes contagiar, carajo. Vete.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso? ¿Por qué Levi parece tan aterrado con la idea de haberlo contagiado, si…?

—No sabemos lo que tienes —le explica con toda la paciencia posible—. Primero esperemos a que alguien te revise.

Levi se encoge debajo de las frazadas. Su semblante, resignado, luce aniñado por el rubor que la fiebre le genera en las mejillas.

—El mejor puto cumpleaños de mi vida —susurra Levi justo antes de callarse debido a un ataque de tos.

Erwin lo cubre hasta por encima del cuello.

—Tranquilo… —Eso lo único que se le ocurre decir.

Al momento, Hanji llega con una joven recluta, quien saluda a Erwin con el mayor de los respetos.

—¡Ilse Langnar, señor! ¡Voluntaria a cargo de la enfermería, señor!

Erwin asiente mirándole las pecas: son muy bonitas. Según recuerda de informes que le tocó redactar, ella está cubriendo a un compañero que viajó a visitar a su familia. Aunque la enfermería no es su área, al ser hija de médicos tiene conocimientos suficientes como para ejercer esta suplencia.

La observa revisar a Levi, tomarle la fiebre y el pulso, examinar debajo de sus ojos, su garganta, su pecho, mientras le hace toda clase de preguntas.

—No hay dudas, señor: es gripe, la común en esta época del año. ¡Es el tercer caso en los últimos diez días! La fiebre sube mucho y cuesta bajarla, y requiere mucho reposo. Quizá pase la próxima semana en cama.

—Mierda… —susurra Levi justo antes de volver a toser.

—Necesita medicamentos; tenemos los necesarios en el inventario. Hay que abrigarlo lo más posible y usar compresas para bajarle la fiebre. El reposo le hará bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Es, de un segundo al otro, como si Levi dejara de ser ese hombre fuerte y aguerrido que vuela como ningún otro, el mejor soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración. Ante los ojos de Erwin, se vuelve un ser tan terrenal como los demás, como él mismo lo es. Verlo convaleciente es raro, es diferente.

Qué tristeza irracional le provoca.

—No hay estufa —dice Hanji mientras revisa el cuarto—. Ilse, ¿es posible que el frío de los últimos días haya ayudado en el contagio?

Ella asiente.

—Sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Levi! —exclama Hanji; suena molesta, algo infrecuente en ella—. ¡Debiste pedir una estufa!

Además de eso, piensa Erwin mientras lo mira toser, Levi proviene del Subterráneo. Es su primer invierno aquí, en el exterior, y el cambio de ambiente pudo afectarle un poco más que al resto.

—Vaya mierda de invierno tienen aquí afuera —lo escucha decir en un débil murmullo.

Es como si le hubiera escuchado los pensamientos.

Erwin suspira: es importante cuidar a Levi. En lo que respecta al Cuerpo de Exploración, es el soldado más necesario, el que nunca les puede faltar; en lo personal, es a la persona a la que menos quiere ver así, sin fuerzas, con los párpados caídos, derrotado por una fiebre que no es digna de tumbar a alguien tan fuerte.

—Será mejor dejarlo aquí; en la enfermería hay dos soldados en observación aún, heridos de gravedad en la última expedición. Esta clase de gripe no es muy contagiosa, según recuerdo, pero será mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios —reflexiona Erwin. Ni siquiera considera la posibilidad de haberse contagiado ni tampoco la angustia por la culpa que le genera todo lo ocurrido entre los dos; ante Levi convaleciente, todo menos él desaparece—. Hanji, consigue una estufa, por favor. Ilse, te acompañaré a la enfermería, haremos una lista de medicamentos y los horarios en los que debe tomarlos. Levi… —Lo mira, y detrás de su máscara impecable, esa del hombre honorable que todos ven en él, no es más que _Cejas_ , _Cejas_ sufriendo por verlo enfermo, preguntándose por qué no notó antes el frío que Levi venía atravesando en silencio las últimas noches, incluso desde antes de encontrarlo como lo encontró ayer—. Descansa, por favor. Vendré más tarde para…

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —pregunta alguien desde la puerta.

Es el comandante Shadis.

—Señor —exclama Erwin—, Levi contrajo una gripe.

Shadis no oculta la extrañeza que la información le provoca.

—Mata titanes como si fueran moscas, pero lo tumba una gripe. Todos tenemos un punto débil —comenta con su acostumbrado tono, el severo, ese que Erwin ya imagina entrenando nuevos postulantes: será un gran instructor—. Me agrada saber que eres humano, muchacho: comenzaba a pensar que eras alguna clase de monstruo salido de un experimento fallido.

Erwin nota cómo Ilse contiene una risa. Sus pecas están cubiertas por un leve rubor.

—Bien —continúa Shadis—. Erwin, deja que Langnar se encargue de todo y sígueme. Cuiden al soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, tengo muchas tareas nuevas que asignarle a partir de enero.

Levi y Erwin se observan en silencio: ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que el comandante está diciendo.

Shadis ríe. A su manera, pero lo hace. Estudia a Erwin por unos significativos segundos, y aunque este se siente incómodo debajo de la agresividad innata de esa mirada, sostiene el gesto inmutable.

—Vamos, Erwin.

Shadis se marcha; Erwin lo sigue. Le susurra un _te lo encargo_ a Ilse antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Mira a Levi desde el umbral de la puerta, y qué raro le parece, aún, verlo así.

.

.

.

Agotado como si acabara de matar cien titanes o incluso más, Levi parpadea y parpadea, confuso, al despertar.

Qué gripe de mierda.

Observa la estufa posada junto a la ventana y nota, a su alrededor, la diferencia que marca en el ambiente después de la ventilación que la chiquilla de la enfermería realizó personalmente.

Es la primera vez que tiene una estufa para él. La primera en toda la vida.

Debió pedirla, si…

Dormita. De a ratos, no piensa en nada. En otros, sin embargo, se permite sentir la furia que lo llena.

¿Qué pasa si lo contagió? Aunque Erwin diga que esta gripe no es tan contagiosa, no…

¿Cómo se va a enfermar así? Es limpio, siempre limpia, siempre procura mantener limpio todo a su alrededor. Hace demasiados años que lo hace, que no está dispuesto a que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

Eso, sí.

Carajo, ¿y si contagió a Erwin? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enfermar justo ahora, después de lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Tanto le afectó pasar frío tantas noches en este cuarto? ¿Tanto le afectó estar durmiendo menos de lo poco que suele dormir de por sí? De seguro fue eso, pasar casi todas las últimas noches durmiendo tan poco, cuarenta y cinco minutos, media hora, una hora como mucho. ¡Y ese maldito rubio del otro día! El que prácticamente le suplicó que le enseñara un par de movimientos con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales pese al frío que hacía afuera. ¿Era Eld su nombre? Si mal no recuerda, tosió más de una vez ante él.

Si Erwin se enferma…

La puerta se abre de una patada y se cierra de la misma manera. Una silla aparece junto a su cama y una persona se sienta para darle un tazón.

—¡La preparé yo misma! Anda, aliméntate —dice Hanji.

Levi mira el tazón que está entre sus manos. La sopa lucía deliciosa hasta que Hanji le dijo lo último.

—Dime que la receta te la enseñó tu abuelita o algo por el estilo. No me digas que la inventaste tú; aún no quiero morir.

—¡Me subestimas! Cocino muy bien, te sorprenderás.

—El problema no es que cocines mal; el problema es que eres sucia, antihigiénica, y deberías mantenerte lejos de los alimentos.

—¡Antihigiénica! Qué exagerado, oye… ¡Tómala o te la daré de a cucharadas, como a un bebé!

Levi revuelve la sopa con la cuchara. Toma un poco sin ánimos de comer; oculta la sorpresa por mero orgullo. No tiene ganas de darle la razón a Hanji.

Está deliciosa, sí.

Come en silencio, cucharada a cucharada, mientras Hanji lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios. No es fácil admitirlo, no para alguien como él, pero cuatro ojos no le cae mal.

Porque la dinámica de sus conversaciones le recuerda a la que tenía tanto con Farlan como con Isabel. Un poco de burla, un poco de provocación.

Buenas intenciones, sobre todo.

Alguien toca la puerta: es Ilse. No trae medicamentos, por suerte (ese jarabe extraño que le dio más temprano era asqueroso; qué cosas horribles toma la gente del exterior para la gripe. En el Subterráneo, lo único que podían hacer era tomar cierto tipo de té, siempre y cuando lo consiguieran), pero sí trae un libro.

Lo apoya en el pie de su cama, que es la inferior de dos, y le sonríe.

—¡Pensé en traerte un libro para que te entretengas mientras haces reposo! Es un libro infantil, lo siento si es un poco tonto para ti, pero es mi favorito y…

Hanji lo sujeta.

—¡Lo leí de pequeña! _Mitos y leyendas del mundo conocido_.

—¿Verdad que es bonito? —responde Ilse con evidente entusiasmo—. No pude traerme muchos libros conmigo, pero no quería dejar este atrás…

—De seguro Levi lo encontrará entretenido. ¿Verdad, Levi? Dile gracias a Ilse.

—No soy un niño, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. —Termina la sopa y le devuelve el tazón a Hanji. Desganado, se deja caer sobre el colchón y acomoda la compresa sobre su frente—. Gracias por el libro y por la sopa. Necesito dormir.

—¡Por supuesto! Vendré después a darte otra dosis del jarabe —promete Ilse. Cuando le sonríe, sus pecas parecieran saltar de su rostro.

Hay algo aniñado en ella, y sí, como siempre: qué inevitable pensar en Isabel.

—¡Y yo te traeré más sopa! Aunque… Ilse, ¿nos das un momento, por favor?

Hanji le sonríe cuando ella asiente y se va.

¿Qué carajo le pasa a cuatro ojos?

—¿Te cogiste a Erwin?

Levi aprieta los dientes.

¡Pedazo de…!

—No me cogí a nadie, ojos de mierda. Me preguntas algo más al respecto y…

—¿Sabes cómo me di cuenta? Anda, pregúntame.

Está demasiado débil, descubre: no puede pelear con Hanji, no ahora.

A lo mejor necesita hablar con alguien, admite al hundirse el lado izquierdo del rostro sobre la almohada.

—A ver, dime qué mierda estás alucinando ahora —responde sin inmutarse.

Hanji le muestra los dientes al sonreír. Parece un titán, igual a como lucía en el dibujo de Moblit.

—He notado que siempre rechazas el contacto físico: cuando alguien te toca, le rehúyes. Pero te dejaste abrazar por Erwin.

—Tenía fiebre y me debilité, carajo. ¿Tan raro te parece?

—Te soltaste de mí un segundo antes.

—No me gusta tu olor.

—Le creería a Mike, pero no a ti. Te soltaste porque soy del montón; te dejaste sujetar por Erwin porque tienes otra clase de intimidad con él, una que no tenías hasta anoche.

—Estás loca.

—¿Hablaron y nada más? ¿Eso me vas a decir? ¡Vamos, Levi! Fui a buscarlos como cuatro veces para hacer competencia de tragos con Moblit, Gelgar y Nita y me topé con la puerta de la oficina de Erwin cerrada: ¡sé que estuvieron un buen rato ahí, vi una luz encendida por la ventana!

—No me cogí a Erwin.

—Entonces te gusta tanto que te dejarías abrazar por él.

—Carajo, cuatro ojos. No vayas a decirme que te calienta pensar a tus camaradas cogiendo.

—¡Claro que no! Aunque… e-el comandante… —Se sonroja, traga saliva, se pone de pie abruptamente después de acomodarse los lentes—. ¡Bueno, en fin! Yo creo que algo pasó, pero no te preocupes, no volveré a preguntarte, tampoco se lo preguntaré a Erwin. ¡Me mantendré alerta! Por lo pronto, te dejaré descansar.

Levi le da la espalda cuando la ve levantarse, gira su pecho hacia la pared contra la cual está colocada su cama.

—Mejor así. Déjame dormir, cuatro ojos.

—De acuerdo, enfermo de la limpieza.

Levi gira un poco; Hanji se ríe.

La dinámica le recuerda a los dos, sí. Pero no duele.

Lo hace sentir bien.

Intenta dormir, hunde el rostro en la almohada.

Sentirse bien. Qué raro es, pese al infierno en el que viven, sentirse así, vacío, sin nada más que…

.

.

.

_—Mi amor…_

_—¿Qué?_

_—No tengas miedo._

_—¿Miedo…?_

_—Nosotros, los…_

.

.

.

—¿Levi?

Despierta: Erwin le está sujetando un hombro. Está sentado junto a su cama, en la silla que Hanji acercó hace horas. Luce angustiado.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunta Levi. Al revolverse en la cama, se siente sudado, muy sudado, y qué asco le da no poder bañarse.

Maldita suciedad.

—Estabas balbuceando y sacudiéndote, pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y decidí despertarte —le dice Erwin en respuesta.

Pesadilla, dice. No, jamás.

Cuando se trata de su mamá, no, es imposible.

Analiza todo aquello que rodea a Erwin: hay una vela encendida posada en un banco que, al parecer, el propio Erwin trajo. Afuera, ya es de noche.

Sobre el banco, junto a la vela, hay un tazón que humea. Sopa, evidentemente.

—Deberías irte.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Rubio, tienes que…

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Solo entonces Levi se lo pregunta: ¿cómo se siente? Para su sorpresa, después de dos dosis del jarabe extraño que le dio Ilse, se siente mucho mejor.

Aleja la compresa de él, lo deja junto a su almohada. Qué incómodo.

Qué asfixiante.

—Quiero bañarme —es lo único que le sale decir.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco más. ¿Puedo…? —Erwin levanta una mano y le muestra la palma.

Levi asiente. Erwin le toca la frente y sonríe.

—Ya no tienes fiebre.

Eso explica el sudor.

La suciedad.

—N-Necesito bañarme —repite, porque está sucio, muy sucio.

Porque transpira suciedad.

—Es mejor que descanses y esperes un poco más; aún estás débil.

—No puedo esperar, no entiendes. ¡Estoy sucio! —repite, y la ropa lo molesta, y el sudor lo molesta, y las sábanas sudadas lo molestan.

Erwin frunce el ceño.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dice.

Levi retira dos de las tres frazadas que lo cubren; es como si todo lo sofocara.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunta.

Erwin se acerca a él.

—¿Por qué la limpieza es tan importante para ti?

Levi suspira: no se lo dirá.

No lo hará, nunca.

—¿Te sorprende que alguien que proviene del Subterráneo sea limpio? Quiero creer que no eres esa clase de mierda.

Un poco para su sorpresa, Erwin ríe.

—No tiene nada que ver con tu origen.

—Genial, porque eso te volvería un imbécil.

—Es que… Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido que te lo pregunte. Si te gusta, te gusta, y es algo bueno, la limpieza es buena.

—Por eso necesito bañarme.

—No puedo ayudarte con eso, Levi, pero puedo darte ropa limpia, o sábanas limpias, o ambas cosas.

—Necesito bañarme, orear el colchón, pasar un trapo, barrer, lavar mi ropa y las sábanas, bañarme de nuevo, pasar un trapo, barrer, poner sábanas nuevas, lavar la ropa que usé para limpiar, bañarme de nuevo, ponerme ropa limpia para dormir no sin antes barrer: no puedo aceptarte ropa limpia o sábanas sin hacer todo lo anterior —dice, y no se percata de cuánto acelera su voz, de cómo pierde el aliento.

.

.

.

Algo pasa con la suciedad, entonces, porque esto no suena a pasatiempo.

—¿Tú te sientes bien? —le pregunta Levi sin mirarlo, sin aire.

Pura tensión.

—¿Eh?

—Digamos que anoche tuvimos más contacto físico del esperable entre dos compañeros —al decirlo, Levi mira muy, muy lejos de él.

Erwin, desinteresado en su propio bienestar, asiente.

—Estoy bien, no me has contagiado. Además, para tu seguridad, tomé un poco de jarabe por precaución.

—Genial. Pero procura limpiarte, ¿de acuerdo? Báñate, lava tus sábanas, también la ropa que tenías anoche. Cuando te vayas de aquí, también pon a lavar la ropa que traes ahora y asegúrate de desinfectar todo tu cuarto con un trapo húmedo y lavandina; no es momento de correr riesgos, futuro comandante. Prométeme que lo harás o iré yo mismo a hacerlo.

Erwin disimula la curiosidad que lo embarga; no puede indagar, no ahora.

Porque no, no suena a pasatiempo.

Suena a obsesión, a manía, a ansiedad, a fobia.

Suena a miedo.

.

.

.

—Lo haré. También prometo ayudarte a limpiar aquí en cuanto te recuperes.

—Tú tienes trabajo importante que hacer. Además, como ya te dije, ni siquiera lo haces bien.

—Puedo aprender.

Erwin le sonríe, y Levi siente, al fijar los ojos en la sonrisa, que algo dentro de él se calma, se calla.

Respira hondo; la ansiedad baja. No del todo, pero sí lo suficiente.

—De acuerdo —dice—. De hecho, todos en este maldito cuartel deberían aprender a limpiar.

Erwin ríe, de nuevo, y la ansiedad baja un poco más.

—Te dejaré dar una clase abierta cuando toque limpieza general luego de Año Nuevo, lo prometo. —Erwin sujeta la sopa y se la da en las manos. Levi, acostado sobre uno de sus lados, la apoya en el colchón y la toma de a poco; al instante, la reconoce como la sopa que sirven en el comedor.

Qué agradable el calor que se extiende dentro de él.

—Más te vale no estar mintiendo: es necesario.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Erwin guarda silencio mientras Levi se alimenta; no lo mira, mira el piso, la puerta, sus propias manos que yacen apoyadas sobre su regazo. Sus manos son grandes; tienen marcas, muchas, de quién sabe cuántas batallas, pero no pierden aquello que transmiten, una fuerza inquebrantable.

Solo mirarlo así, las manos tan impecables pese a las heridas, el uniforme tan prolijamente puesto, tan pulcro, lo hace sentir limpio.

Le hace bien, muy bien.

Erwin está siendo amable con él y no le está pidiendo nada a cambio. Ni siquiera se lo pidió anoche pese a lo duro que estaba; lo dejó ir.

Lo respetó.

¿Qué ha dado a cambio? Se ha pegado una gripe horrenda, no puede limpiar, no puede asegurarse de que Erwin no se enferme.

No puede cuidar de él.

A lo mejor debería dejar de ser tan…

—¿Un libro? —Erwin estira una mano: alcanza el libro que yace al pie de la cama, lo examina, levanta las cejas al leer el título. ¿Por qué lo sorprende tanto?—. ¿Quién te dio esto? —le pregunta, y su voz delata un entusiasmo inusitado que Levi jamás ha notado en Erwin.

Un entusiasmo que quizá jamás le ha notado a nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет!
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic! ♥
> 
> Voy a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones lo más rápido posible, permiso: 
> 
> Ilse: su aparición es el inicio, tímido pero preciso, de la divergencia que esta historia va a tener del canon. Es decir: Ilse marca el inicio de la trama en sí. ¿Por qué la elegí a ella? Le tengo muchísimo cariño. Ilse's Notebook fue mi primer contacto con SNK hace ya siete años y le estoy agradecida. Contar cómo fue sería muy extenso, pero fue algo mágico para mí. :')
> 
> Otro que ya apareció pero Uds. aún no lo saben es Gunther. XD Pero ya tendrá protagonismo; por ahora es alguien que está de fondo desde el primer capítulo. Dentro de poco le voy a dar su nombre (?). A Eld no lo mencioné casualmente, por supuesto. Y Oluo y Petra vienen en camino (?).
> 
> Levi y la limpieza: hay muchas cosas curiosas de Levi que, para mí, se explican con una sola palabra. Tengo una opinión fuerte sobre por qué Levi es tan obsesivo con la limpieza y es algo que va a ser muy importante en el desarrollo de su relación con Erwin.
> 
> (SPOILER MANGA)La sopa de Hanji: lo mismo que dije al inicio, escribí esto meses antes del capítulo 127. ¡Me agrada saber que sospeché bien y Hanji, de hecho, sí cocina bien! XD(FINAL DE SPOILER)
> 
> Dita y Gelgar: ¿Sobrevivieron tantos años? No sé, pero como los considero "team veteranos" y quería rellenar un poco el elenco (?) decidí usarlos de fondo para no tener que inventar soldados. A Dita quisiera darle unos diálogos porque me parece un personaje hermoso. A ver dónde lo meto (?).
> 
> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Sé que tiene incontables falencias y prometo esforzarme un montón para mejorar. ¡Quiero hacer algo que Uds. puedan disfrutar conmigo! Porque compartirla con Uds. me hace infinitamente feliz.
> 
> Gracias. ♥♥♥


	14. XIV

**XIV**

—Pecas me lo dio —dice; se refiere a Ilse, por supuesto, y a sus tiernas pecas—. La chiquilla es amable, dijo que es su libro favorito. Me lo dio para que mate el tiempo.

Levi termina la sopa e intenta dejar el tazón en el banco. Erwin lo detiene, impide que se esfuerce; lo hace él mismo al dejar el libro sobre su regazo.

—También es de mis favoritos… —revela Erwin, y la sonrisa que florece sobre sus labios es la más hermosa que Levi le ha visto.

Es la sonrisa más pura, más limpia, que ha visto en muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Un libro para niños? No sabía que eras tan infantil —responde Levi.

Apenas al decir lo último se percata de que no solo se siente mucho mejor, casi como nuevo, sino que ya no tose más al hablar. No es la primera vez que le pasa, si lo piensa, aunque se ha enfermado muy pocas veces, realmente pocas.

Nunca dura más de dos días en cama. Jamás, no por una fiebre tan fuerte como esta.

Erwin sonríe una vez más; Levi, pronto, no logra hilvanar ni un pensamiento.

No ante esa pureza que tanto le recuerda al aire que solo tras las murallas se encuentra.

—Es un libro muy bonito. —Frunciendo el ceño, más por una especie de ternura que por molestia o preocupación, Erwin acaricia la portada—. Además, bueno… Hay ciertas especulaciones sobre su origen.

La ternura, en el rostro, se convierte en entusiasmo, el mismo de la pregunta inicial. Erwin luce radiante, lleno de vida, como si ese libro alimentara algo muy importante para él, vital.

¿Qué es?

—No tengo forma de escapar —dice Levi, indiferente en lo externo, lleno de curiosidad en lo más recóndito—. Si quieres contarme, te escucho: jamás lo leí y no sé una mierda sobre él.

Erwin levanta la mirada: sus ojos lucen más azules que nunca, tanto que incluso vencen el tono dorado que proviene de la vela. ¿O es solo su impresión después de tener tanta fiebre? Levi siente que algo se le retuerce, quizá el corazón.

Qué débil lo vuelve, maldita sea.

—Este libro data del año 753, es decir diez años después del año en que, según los libros de historia, los titanes aparecieron. —Levi tuerce la cabeza. ¿Por qué aclara algo tan obvio? ¿Por qué aclarar lo de los libros de historia?—. Supuestamente, fue escrito por un tal Lozh, el hijo de un noble que dedicó su vida a la literatura, lo cual fue una deshonra para su familia, al parecer, pues lo obligaron a renunciar a su apellido.

Por lo menos, piensa Levi, tuvo un apellido al cual renunciar.

Él, en cambio…

—Pero se dice que, hace unos sesenta años, unos historiadores, que realizaban investigaciones a espaldas de la familia real, descubrieron unos escritos en rollo en un alfabeto desconocido dentro de una antigua biblioteca rural. Personas que vivían al borde de las murallas, supuestos asiáticos, lograron leer algunos fragmentos: eran párrafos de este mismo libro, aunque con ciertas diferencias que, actualmente, nadie puede precisar. Un accidente produjo un incendio poco tiempo después; no quedaron más que cenizas de aquella biblioteca. Nadie sabe si esta historia es cierta, pero el mito se conoce en determinados círculos.

—¿Y qué vendría a significar que estaba en el alfabeto de los asiáticos y escrito en un rollo? No entiendo.

—Significa que por lo menos una parte de este libro, quizá, ha sido escrita antes de la aparición de los titanes, pues la escritura en rollo, según esos asiáticos, es muy antigua, demasiado. Es decir: si nos basamos en ese detalle, es anterior a Lozh. Si lo es, entonces es el escrito más antiguo que conserva la humanidad.

Levi se sorprende; al mismo tiempo, no comprende del todo. Hay un detalle que no pareciera encajar por ningún lado.

—¿Por qué considerar tan valioso a un libro que cuenta historias para niños?

Erwin sonríe. No es ternura lo que expresa; es algo más retorcido.

Es convicción.

—La literatura, a menudo, habla más de nuestra historia de lo que pensamos. Es un reflejo, una representación de quiénes fuimos y quiénes somos.

Levi apoya el codo sobre la cama, recostado sobre uno de sus lados, y posa su mejilla en su mano para mirar a Erwin. Intenta atar los cabos; al hacerlo, descubre uno suelto.

—¿Eso significa que los libros de historia no dicen nada sobre la humanidad antes de la aparición de los titanes? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

Las cejas de Erwin se levantan. Los ojos le brillan casi tanto como a Hanji en esas ocasiones en las cuales alguien le pregunta algo sobre los titanes.

—Levi… ¿No fuiste a la escuela? —pregunta Erwin al dejar caer las cejas, al mostrar una tristeza inédita, profunda.

Levi mira hacia un lado.

—No hay escuelas en el Subterráneo, apenas algunos voluntarios que dan clases en las calles o en algún bar, entre borrachos y delincuentes.

—Pero sabes leer, según recuerdo.

—Sí. Yo… aprendí de una voluntaria.

De hecho, no: aprendió de una prostituta. De Lola, que le ofreció a su mamá enseñarle a leer a él mientras ella trabajaba. Después, su mamá le tomaba lección, le hacía leer un libro que tenía siempre escondido debajo de la cama.

Pero no le dirá eso a Erwin.

No le dirá eso a nadie, nunca.

—No lo sabía, perdona mi ignorancia.

Erwin le sonríe con una calidez que le sube la temperatura. No la de la gripe, tampoco la del deseo; es algo en su pecho, un calor que lo excede al manifestarse.

—No tenías por qué saberlo —contesta Levi, seco, mirando a un lado aún—. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso?

—En la escuela suele explicarse eso, que no hay historia antes de la aparición de los titanes.

Las cejas que se levantan, ahora, son las de Levi.

—¿Cómo es posible?

El azul de Erwin pierde su brillo cuando sus pupilas se dilatan de más.

—Nadie lo sabe, pero volviendo al libro… —Erwin acaricia la portada una vez más—. Se dice que, entre estos cuentos infantiles aparentemente inocentes, se esconden verdades del mundo que perdimos al otro lado de las murallas. Por ejemplo… —Erwin pasa de página a página y lee cada título que cruza—. «La esclava y los cerditos», «El demonio y la niña gigante», «Las hermanas y el árbol de luz», «El abuelito memorioso», «La reina y su valiente caballero»… —Erwin sonríe al mencionar el último—. El último solía ser mi favorito.

—¿Ya no lo es?

—No.

—¿Y cuál es tu favorito?

—«El abuelito memorioso».

—¿De qué se trata?

—Oh, no te lo contaré, no quisiera arruinarte la experiencia. Digamos que… describe algo muy interesante.

Algo, en los ojos de Erwin, luce perdido. Es como si Erwin se perdiera en su propia memoria, y cuánto pareciera representarlo el título del cuento, de pronto.

—¿Más interesante que una reina y su caballero? Pensé que eras un romántico.

Erwin ríe, y Levi siente alegría, una genuina, desconocida para alguien como él, de poder mirar esa sonrisa.

De que esa sonrisa exista.

—Léelo —le pide.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El cuento. El del abuelito, tu favorito.

La emoción de los ojos azules, el azul que humilla la calidez de la luz que la vela transmite con su encanto, la sonrisa infantil que se pinta en los labios carnosos, bellos, que Levi tanto disfrutó besar la noche anterior.

Erwin luce sencillamente arrebatador así.

Luce feliz, y esa felicidad rompe las pupilas de Levi, las traspasa, y llena sus ojos con un calor que lo marea.

Es tan…

—De acuerdo —dice Erwin, y su voz suena quebrada al final.

Hermosa.

.

.

.

_Había una vez un reino que estaba muy, muy triste. La guerra devastaba todo a su alrededor y la gente perdía la esperanza._

_Al ver al pueblo tan triste, el rey decidió hacer algo para distraerlos de la guerra. Con rocas de un antiguo templo sagrado de un hermoso tono plateado, mandó a cubrir su palacio con ellas._

_La gente, deslumbrada por el brillo de las piedras, uno que cubría de plateado todo el reino durante las noches gracias al reflejo de la luz de la luna, fijó sus ojos en el palacio._

_Pese a la guerra que se desataba a sus espaldas, ellos no volvieron a voltear._

_La gente pasaba sus días y sus noches observando el palacio. ¡Era tan hermoso, tan magnificente!_

.

.

.

Levi pierde el hilo por un instante, mientras Erwin lee párrafos y párrafos que relatan cómo la gente, sin darse cuenta, cada día fijaba más la vista en el palacio, tanto que empezó a olvidar todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor en el día a día. Escucha la historia, la entiende, pero algo lo cubre y lo desconecta de manera intermitente.

Es la pasión con la cual lee Erwin.

Es la luz que parece desprenderse de su piel al leer con semejante encanto.

.

.

.

_… Finalmente, la gente olvidó la guerra._

_Un anciano, que había protegido al reino en su juventud, observaba el palacio desde su ventana, así como todos los demás. Un día, era tanta la gente que rodeaba el palacio que el anciano, olvidado por sus nietos, no logró verlo más desde la ventana. Sumido en el silencio, el anciano comenzó a sentirse solo. Intentó llamar a la gente, pedirles a sus nietos que regresaran, pero nadie le hacía caso. La gente, ante el palacio, hablaba tan fuerte y le daba tanto la espalda que no importó cuánto gritara._

_Nadie volteó_.

.

.

.

Erwin le relata cómo la gente siguió en esa actitud hasta que los soldados del reino perdieron la guerra y las tropas enemigas se aproximaron. El anciano gritó de tal manera que un vecino que estaba próximo a su ventana lo escuchó. Este intentó alertar a la gente, pero tampoco le hicieron caso.

La gente volteó cuando era demasiado tarde. Una batalla se desató, muchos lograron escapar, pero otros no. El anciano continuó gritando hasta que el reino fue conquistado. Después de eso, escondido detrás de su ventana, vio como los soldados del reino enemigo fijaban su rostro en el palacio y se hundían en el mismo estado de encantamiento que aquellos de su mismo pueblo. Otras tropas atacaron al anochecer y les pasó lo mismo. Luego, al amanecer, otras lo hicieron. El anciano intentó advertirles a todos para terminar con la guerra, pero fue en vano.

Mientras la gente miraba las paredes del palacio, solo él, hasta su muerte, mantuvo en secreto la verdad de lo que ocurrió, mientras el rey, dentro del palacio, vivía su vida como si nada, protegido por las gentes que, hipnotizadas, no dejaban de rendirse ante la belleza que rodeaba el palacio.

Levi se siente en una especie de estupor del que no logra escapar. Erwin, mientras, les sonríe a las letras que acaba de leer.

—¿A qué te recuerda? —pregunta.

—A ti —responde Levi al instante.

Erwin lo mira, y qué obvio es el cariño que sus ojos dejan ver, qué enorme el aprecio que parece tenerle.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque, así como tú, el viejo quería que la gente supiera la verdad.

—¿Y a qué te recuerda la belleza?

¿A qué le recuerda? Levi abre los párpados un poco más de lo que suele al entenderlo.

—Las murallas.

—Más que eso, Levi: la belleza es la mentira en la cual vivimos, la cual nos enseñan a aceptar como la única verdad. Y el anciano no soy yo; somos nosotros. El anciano representa a cada persona que, alguna vez, ha intentado cuestionar la realidad que las clases más altas en conjunto con la familia real nos han impuesto a la fuerza, tanto ahora con las murallas como en el pasado con quién sabe qué clase de artimañas… Se trata de que alguien nos negó la verdad, nos trajo aquí y nos encerró sin darnos más opción.

»La gente acepta la realidad que ve, acepta que las murallas distraigan mientras eso les permita vivir una vida llena de paz; nosotros, el Cuerpo de Exploración, continuamos luchando pese a que pareciera que nadie lograra entender por qué lo hacemos. Sin presupuesto, con la gente dándonos la espalda… Al crecer, supe que prefería ser ese anciano antes que ser parte de la gente, enceguecida ante una muralla que me haga aceptar las cosas tal cual son.

Levi intenta decir algo; no lo logra. La voz se le va, se esfuma la mera posibilidad de pronunciar sílabas, incluso inconexas. Todo se va, como cuando Erwin le dio placer la noche anterior, pero por otro motivo, uno menos sucio, pero muy significativo.

Nada lo inspira más en la vida, descubre, que las ansias de Erwin Smith.

Quiere estar ahí, junto a él, el día en que sea posible mirar la verdad a los ojos.

—Luces cansado —dice Erwin al cerrar el libro—. Te dejaré dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —responde Levi casi sin voz.

Erwin deja el libro en la punta de la cama, se levanta de la silla; vuelve a sentarse y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Seguro no quieres cambiarte? Te daré ropa limpia si me dices dónde encontrarla.

—No me gusta que te preocupes por mí, rubio. Ve a limpiar tu cuarto como te dije para después cagar y dormir, anda.

Erwin ríe, ya ha reído demasiado, y Levi siente cómo lo cubre una nueva y reconfortante sensación de pulcritud.

Después, Erwin le aprieta una mano, lo hace delicadamente. Le sonríe una vez más, a él exclusivamente, y Levi mira hacia un lado.

Por dentro, quiere gritar.

Lo ve marcharse con la vela y el tazón vacío; Erwin es demasiado inmenso para esta habitación. Es como si no entrara, no aquí, tampoco en otra parte.

Este mundo no alcanza, no, no para alguien como él. 

Pronto, lo invade la frustración.

—Espera —le dice cuando Erwin sujeta el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Erwin se da vuelta.

—Dime —le responde sin acercarse. La vela ilumina su rostro de una forma impactante.

Se ve apuesto bajo esa luz que adorna todo, menos los ojos, tan azules que no precisan ayuda para brillar.

—Sobre el viejo Shadis —dice Levi—, ¿a qué se refería con eso de que tiene planes para mí?

Erwin cierra los ojos por un segundo más del que parpadear requeriría. Lo mira, fijo, y Levi se cubre un poco más con las sábanas dado el frío que la lejanía le inspira.

—Me dijo varias cosas, es un poco largo de explicar.

—No me importa, dime.

—Bueno… —Erwin retorna a la silla, así como la vela retorna al banco—. Por lo pronto, te diré esto: el comandante me recomendó entrenar tus dotes de liderazgo y trabajo en equipo. Tenía pensado hacerlo, de todos modos, pero me ha hecho algunas sugerencias interesantes al respecto que me dieron otras ideas que comenté con él.

Intrigado, Levi frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué ideas?

Erwin habla con la calma que acostumbra, tranquilo, en sus cabales:

—Cuando estés listo, debería considerar junto a ti la posibilidad de crearte un puesto especial, uno que aún no existe.

—¿Eh?

Erwin ríe, de nuevo, y cada vez que lo hace es peor, pero mejor que la anterior.

Es más especial.

—Tu talento es extraordinario, Levi: si tuvieras un escuadrón especial en el cual te rodearas de compañeros que pelearan a la par de ti, que fueran entrenados para trabajar a tu alrededor, así como tus amigos lo hacían, conociéndote a fondo y comprendiendo cada una de tus decisiones sin necesidad de hablar, por costumbre y confianza allá afuera, podrían hacer cosas fantásticas, cumplir operaciones especiales durante cada expedición.

¿Un escuadrón de operaciones especiales? ¿Liderado por él?

¿Un escuadrón creado pura y exclusivamente para él?

Se deja caer sobre la cama: se siente mejor, pero también está exhausto. Sigue sin entender cómo se enfermó así, tan abruptamente.

Quizá, las defensas le bajaron y el frío y la tos del tal Eld hicieron el resto. Pensar en ello no pareciera tener caso ahora.

No quiere pensar en la suciedad, no ante Erwin Smith.

—Lo demás te lo diré mañana, te lo prometo. —Erwin se pone de pie una vez más. Levi le mira los muslos casi por accidente: qué largos son. Qué carnosos. Qué fuertes lucen. Cuánta humanidad sostienen—. Descansa, Levi.

Un último apretón sobre su mano, el cual Levi recibe, pero no responde, y escucha cómo la puerta se cierra con suavidad.

Un escuadrón para él, moldeado a su imagen y semejanza.

Algo así como lo que Farlan e Isabel eran para él, sus compañeros perfectos.

Pero nadie nunca será como ellos.

Nadie nunca…

Se pone boca abajo, decidido a dormir pese a cuán incómodo se siente por el calor y el sudor.

Cada día duele un poco menos, entiende. Lo está superando.

Aferrarse al dolor no tiene caso, no cuando el tiempo es así de inclemente, cuando ni por la mayor de las súplicas accederá a frenar.

Lo que ve frente a él es el final del duelo. Está allí, bajo un sol imaginario, encarnado en las formas de Erwin Smith.

No queda más que caminar, entonces.

Así, sus muertes no serán en vano.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Erwin sale de su habitación a las siete y media, añorando un café como pocas cosas en la vida, aún preocupado por Levi, pero también de buen humor por la charla que tuvieron.

Nada lo hace más feliz que compartir algo tan significativo con las personas a las que más aprecia.

Nada lo apasiona más que pensar en la verdad más allá de sí misma.

Se dirige a la cocina para preparar el café y llevárselo a su oficina, pero se detiene al cruzar a Levi en el pasillo.

—¿Qué…?

Levi está vestido con sus atuendos de limpieza por sobre el uniforme: guantes, pañuelo en la cabeza, pañuelo en el cuello, una escoba en la mano y una cubeta de agua en la otra, en la cual también carga otros artículos. Luce impoluto, tanto él como su atuendo.

Luce como nuevo.

Como si jamás hubiera estado enfermo.

—Deberías estar haciendo reposo —dice Erwin. Intenta ser severo, la preocupación que expresa no es fingida, pero algo en su voz no suena convencido.

Es que Levi…

—Ya me curé, rubio: estoy bien. Las gripes que tienen aquí arriba no son ni la mitad de amenazantes si las comparas con las del Subterráneo. Me iré a limpiar tu oficina; anoche olvidé decirte que también la limpiaras.

Sin más, Levi avanza. Erwin intenta decir algo.

No hace nada, solo permanece quieto en medio del pasillo, sin comprender cómo es posible que, después de una fiebre tan alta, luzca tan bien.

Shadis aparece detrás de él.

—¿Cómo es posible que se haya recuperado tan rápido? —le pregunta a Erwin: la voz del comandante denota el mismo nivel de intriga—. Quizá, después de todo, sí es un experimento de laboratorio. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Shadis avanza, así como Levi lo ha hecho. Al final del pasillo, voltea y lo llama.

—A mi oficina, Erwin: tenemos que escribir un sinfín de cartas para nuestros queridos benefactores de la Capital hoy. ¡Anda, sé que te mueres del entusiasmo!

Erwin, a la distancia, fija los ojos sobre la mirada sombría del comandante.

¿Cómo pudo recuperarse así…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♥
> 
> Sobre el libro: por supuesto agarré inspiración de Armin y ese libro que su abuelo tenía guardado. Digo, si se filtró ese libro bien pudieron filtrarse otros. Aunque, a diferencia del libro de Armin, este no es ilegal.
> 
> ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué nadie intentó prohibirlo en el pasado? ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que era un poquito peligroso dejar esa información suelta? Dentro de muchos capítulos lo sabrán (?). 
> 
> Exageré un poco los títulos para que Uds. pudieran reconocerlos (?), más que nada como una especie de humorada.
> 
> (Sí, hago malos chistes. Soy una Erwin en potencia XD)
> 
> El capítulo que viene es el inicio de una situación que considero el punto más alto de lo que llevo escrito. Estoy deseando publicar los capítulos del XV al XIX, significan un montón para mí, le puse una tonelada de corazón a cada uno. :')
> 
> Ojalá no se aburran mucho leyendo. Gracias por ser lindas personas conmigo, por sus buenos deseos durante la cuarentena y demás. ¡Gracias por estar del otro lado junto a mí! Ya a partir de acá no voy a tener que hacer notas tan largas por algunos capítulos, así que me dejo de robarles el tiempo.
> 
> ¡Gracias!


	15. XV

**XV**

Faltan tres días para el Año Nuevo, y el cuartel está más vacío que en la Noche de la Esperanza. Solo quedan 24 soldados.

Su mente, mientras tanto, trabaja más rápido que nunca.

Erwin suspira ante los papeles que revisa; después de terminar de redactar 12 reportes de varias páginas respecto de las actividades anuales del Cuerpo de Exploración, el comandante le ha delegado escribir por sí mismo un total de 27 cartas. Muchas son para financistas, otras para oficiales de la Policía Militar y las Tropas de Guarnición, incluso una para el comandante Zackly. Los temas son variados: buenos deseos para el año entrante, pedidos de audiencia, reclamos de suministros. Lleva tres días ocupado con esto.

Está exhausto.

Por pasarse estos últimos días recluido en la oficina del comandante, no ha tenido tiempo de ver a otras personas. A Hanji solo la vio durante una cena, a Moblit se lo cruzó en el pasillo…

A Levi lo vio apenas esta misma mañana. Como la vez anterior, estaba listo para limpiar.

—¿Quieres que limpie tu cuarto? No tengo mucho que hacer, cae demasiada nieve para limpiar las ventanas. Acepta o te robaré ese producto tan extraño que te pones en el cabello. No olvides mi anterior profesión.

Erwin aceptó con cierto pudor.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué pones cara de adolescente en la edad difícil? No revisaré tus cosas, no te preocupes.

Se fue justo después de decir eso, cargando en sus manos cualquier cantidad de productos de limpieza, caminando con esa elegancia absoluta que solo a él pertenece.

¿Cómo pudo recuperarse tan rápido? Cruzó a Ilse hace dos horas cuando fue a buscar un calmante para la jaqueca del comandante. Ella lo recibió en la enfermería con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

—¡Aún estoy muy sorprendida de la recuperación de Levi, señor! —le dijo mientras buscaba el calmante en un armario ubicado al fondo de la enfermería—. Mis padres son médicos, he visto enfermos durante toda mi vida, ¡pero jamás vi algo así!

Él tampoco, y aunque quizá no debería sorprenderle que Levi se recupere rápido dada su excelente condición física, no deja de ser llamativo. Porque él…

Se masajea la sien con fastidio al manchar con tinta una carta casi terminada: el manchón es tan grande que ha vuelto inservible a la hoja.

Es Levi en su vida: algo que está tapándolo todo.

Pero de la mejor forma posible, no como esta tinta.

Una parte de él quiere perderse en ese concepto, en la idea de Levi como aquella mancha que no ensucia, sino que limpia; otra parte, esa que siempre se sale con la suya, quiere reenfocarse en sus obligaciones.

Desde la Noche de la Esperanza, Levi se ha convertido, casi violentamente, en su pensamiento más recurrente, en esa presencia que endulza todos sus sentidos cada noche, cuando cierra los ojos y escapa a una tierra en la cual usar su imaginación y dejar de trabajar en pos de sentir, de _ser_ , está permitido. Pero no puede perderse de más.

No puede, no debe, no en este contexto.

No lo hará.

Arroja la hoja al cesto y se prepara para la reescritura.

Algo se mueve rápido ante él.

Lo mira: el comandante Shadis escribe una carta extensa con cierto apasionamiento, o eso denota la agresividad de su mano al moverse sobre la hoja; sus ojos, siempre severos, lucen más transparentes que de costumbre. Es la mirada que el comandante pone cuando retornan al interior de la muralla.

Es la mirada de un hombre derrotado.

Sin percatarse de que lo observan, Shadis pone punto final a la carta después de escribir tres páginas. Finalmente, la mete dentro de un sobre que ya lleva un nombre al frente.

Carla J.

Le suena, pero no está seguro de quién es. Si su memoria no le falla, no es la primera vez que ve al comandante escribiendo una carta para esa persona.

Exasperado al notar que otra vez se está distrayendo, odiando que últimamente le cueste tanto enfocarse, Erwin redacta la carta que arruinó una vez más.

Si no le pidió que la escribiera él, entonces es algo personal, no profesional. Quizá es…

—Pasaré Año Nuevo en Shiganshina.

Erwin lo mira de nuevo: el comandante luce incluso más derrotado que cuando retornan a la muralla luego de una nefasta expedición. Sin embargo, le sostiene la mirada.

Qué hombre tan misterioso. Keith Shadis, el de las miradas intimidatorias, los hombros caídos, los silencios que tantas palabras parecieran gritar.

—Además —continúa—, hay un motivo para haberte esclavizado en este escritorio los últimos días: serás el nuevo comandante luego de la expedición de marzo. Ya no tenía caso encargarme de cosas que solo serán tu responsabilidad a partir de ese momento. Lo que estoy haciendo es delegarte todo: te estoy dando el mando, Erwin, porque no hay tiempo que perder, no si queremos avanzar en esta guerra.

Cuando le dio la noticia de su ascenso, Erwin se contuvo de sonreír.

Hoy, al tener la fecha confirmada, siente que va a explotar.

—Me iré hoy a medianoche y volveré el 1 de enero —agrega Shadis—. Intenta divertirte un poco en Año Nuevo, es importante que te distiendas de vez en cuando; no seas como tu comandante.

—De acuerdo —responde Erwin, siempre contenido, siempre serio, siempre irradiando una paz que lejos está de sentir.

Menos ahora, con una hoja cubierta casi por completo de tinta en lo más hondo de su corazón, en la cual solo el centro permanece limpio; una mancha invertida.

Levi, rodeado por todas sus miserias, manteniendo vivo al humano que es.

El humano que deberá dejar de ser más pronto de lo que creía si es que anhela cumplir su sueño.

.

.

.

El cuarto de Erwin es el que está a la izquierda en un largo pasillo que solo tiene dos puertas. Al final, está el cuarto del comandante; los de los demás líderes de escuadrón están en el pasillo contrario. Por dentro, el cuarto es ciertamente pequeño y de notoria austeridad. Visto desde la puerta, tiene un armario y un ventanal a la derecha, un escritorio y dos bibliotecas a la izquierda, una estufa en una esquina, un espejo en otra.

La cama hacia el final, en el centro.

Le llevó dos horas limpiar la mugre de las bibliotecas (el desgraciado no hizo lo que le dijo, no limpió; se lo echará en cara en cuanto pueda, cuando el viejo Shadis lo libere de tantas responsabilidades), pero ya: el cuarto brilla luego de la limpieza. Todo estaba muy ordenado, todo menos los libros que no entran en la biblioteca y yacen desperdigados por distintos rincones del cuarto, pero había mucho polvo acumulado en ciertas partes.

Le agrada notar que, pese a la evidente falta de mantenimiento, Erwin es muy limpio y ordenado. No esperaba menos de alguien que pareciera dedicarle más tiempo que el prudente a la prolijidad de su cabello. Pero se siente bien.

Lo hace sentir bien.

Mientras recoge los artículos de limpieza, Levi no puede evitar mirar hacia la cama: las sábanas, blancas, están cubiertas por un cubrecama gris, como la mayoría en el cuartel, aunque la cama de Erwin es un poco más grande que las demás.

Luce inmensa.

Lo es, pues está vacía.

Respira fuerte sin darse cuenta, sin darse el derecho a hacerlo, cuando siente cómo la piel se le eriza; la cama pareciera llamarlo, invocarlo, invitarlo a hundirse en ella.

Intenta evadir el pensamiento, pero no puede; deja los artículos de limpieza a un lado y fija los ojos sobre la cama, que se agranda, y se agranda, y capta la totalidad de su atención: está limpia, sus alrededores están limpios.

Erwin está más limpio de lo que él, tan jodido por la vida, alguna vez podrá aspirar a estar.

Al recuperarse de la gripe, limpió con obsesión todo ambiente que se le cruzó dentro de la base. ¡Hasta el laboratorio de cuatro ojos, diablos! Limpió todo lo que pudo con una sola intención además de la necesidad inexorable de mantener el entorno de Erwin tan limpio como fuera posible.

Lo hizo para no pensar en la madrugada de su cumpleaños, esa madrugada que la gripe interrumpió, pero que ahora ha vuelto, dispuesta a torturarlo con cada mínimo recuerdo.

Mirando la cama, siente cómo, en su interior, una pira se enciende con tan solo una chispa. Solo por hacer esto, por mirar la cama y sentirla tan vacía.

No se la chupó a Erwin, tampoco se dejó coger. Ni siquiera se ofreció a manosearlo o a dejarse manosear; Erwin no insistió. Lo respetó, y pensar en ese respeto le agrada y le desagrada a la vez, lo hace por motivos que no tiene ganas de analizar. No es su estilo, después de todo.

Analizar de más su mierda es darle demasiado valor.

El sexo siempre le ha dado asco. Con Farlan se relajó, no la pasó mal, pero no se sintió así, ni por asomo.

Esto es mil veces más…

Los cerdos son monstruos, se dice al condenar esta situación de porquería. El sexo convierte a los hombres en la peor clase de monstruo.

No existe manera de que le esté pasando esto a él, que esta pira desconocida se encienda, que instintos que no se conoce se activen al señalar a la persona que señalan, la perfecta.

Libera aire de más, respira lo más profundo que puede.

No, no debe pensar más.

Tal vez se trata de que no le gusta sentirse en deuda con nadie. Pero lo que realmente lo incomoda es el respeto de Erwin Smith.

Lo aprecia, por supuesto que sí.

Pero qué incomodidad asquerosa le genera.

Porque el sexo crea monstruos y los monstruos jamás…

—Mierda.

No debió permitirle tocarlo.

Pero cuánto le gustó que lo hiciera.

El cabello yendo y viniendo, las manos aferradas a sus piernas, los dedos hundidos en la carne de sus muslos, la boca quemando sus puntos más sensibles.

Cuánto le gustó que lo…

La puerta se abre; Levi gira por mero reflejo, sin tener idea de cuánto lleva mirando la cama vacía.

Erwin le sonríe al cerrar la puerta.

—Vaya… —Observa el cuarto de punta a punta, visiblemente sorprendido—. Levi, parece otra habitación.

—No exageres —responde Levi al tomar los artículos de limpieza una vez más—. Había polvo y tienes libros de más o bibliotecas de menos, pero no estaba tan mal.

Erwin ríe. Como cada vez que lo escucha hacerlo, Levi siente una satisfacción que casi no soporta, que es demasiado grande para su cuerpo.

—¿Tu concepto de mí como persona que limpia ha mejorado? —pregunta Erwin.

—Algo, pero decidiré si realmente eres bueno o no cuando hagamos la limpieza general en enero.

Erwin asiente. Pronto, su rostro muestra una seriedad distinta a la que acostumbran emplear el uno con el otro.

—Sobre enero, me quedan cosas por decirte, ¿recuerdas? Lamento no haber podido reunirme contigo en los últimos días. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Levi frunce el ceño. De todos modos, asiente.

—Sí, pero no aquí.

Porque están encerrados junto a esa cama.

Porque no soporta más mirarla.

Erwin acepta. Media hora después, en la oficina de siempre, entre planos de estrategias e informes interminables, Levi está sentado al otro lado del escritorio de Erwin, quien, usando las tazas que Levi ha traído una vez más, le sirve un té de las hebras de Orvud que le obsequió. Levi aún no ha tenido la ocasión de probarlo debido al exceso de trabajo que Erwin ha tenido que afrontar los últimos días. Bebe un sorbo.

Exquisito.

—¿Verdad que es rico? —dice Erwin después de tomar también. Le sonríe por detrás de la taza.

—No está mal. —Levi deja la taza sobre el escritorio y cruza las piernas. Una tensión lo incomoda, algo que no entiende del todo pero que le parece una mierda. Quizá se trata de esto, de que es la primera vez que están solos en varios días—. Pero dime, ¿qué pasa con enero?

Erwin, que pasa de la sonrisa y la confianza a la seriedad que lo envuelve cuando trabaja, toma un poco más de té antes de responder:

—Entre enero y febrero, los altos mandos del Cuerpo de Exploración se reúnen con nuestros financistas, comerciantes y personas de la alta sociedad de la Capital.

—Cerdos.

—Cerdos que nos permiten seguir explorando. —Una pausa. Ambos toman té, se dan su tiempo con pasmosa naturalidad. Reina una comodidad en el aire, algo que se siente bien, que fluye a la perfección entre los dos. Una claridad, una pulcritud que hace que Levi perciba cómodo todo lo que los rodea en la oficina donde nunca debe volver a suceder lo que sucedió en la madrugada de su cumpleaños, lo cual, a su vez, le potencia esa incomodidad diametralmente opuesta ante todo aquello que percibe. Es como si sus sentidos estuvieran más alerta de lo normal, como si lograra percibir a Erwin mucho más de lo que quisiera, como si necesitara sentirse incómodo pese a que disfruta de la comodidad—. El comandante me enviará a mí en su nombre, será la primera vez que vaya sin él, por lo menos de manera oficial.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Erwin lo mira, lo hace con una fijeza intolerable, y Levi se encuentra parpadeando de más ante el azul.

—Serás mi acompañante.

Los ojos de Levi se entrecierran.

—¿Yo? ¿Con esos cerdos?

—Tú como ese del que todos están hablando, incluso la prensa: el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. La gente empieza a entusiasmarse contigo, Levi; eres muy popular, mucho más de lo que crees, y si vienes conmigo, bueno, será una gran contribución para nuestra causa.

Levi termina el té. Abandona la taza sobre la mesa y echa hacia atrás la espalda, contra el respaldo.

—Me llevarás como publicidad.

—Te llevaré como lo que eres: nuestra esperanza más grande.

La oración, unida a la mirada fija, tan azul como el cielo de aquel mundo libre del exterior, abruma a Levi. Se dice, lo más rápido posible, que no debe permitirse esto, sentirse abrumado, conmovido, no por la fe que Erwin deposita en su fuerza como si él pudiera hacer algo sin su guía.

Cuando es él la verdadera esperanza.

—Si dices que es por el bien del cuerpo, entonces no me opondré. Pero no me pidas que sea amable o que los elogie, que finja que me agradan cuando en realidad me dan asco, porque no lo haré.

—Si lo hicieras, me desilusionaría. —Erwin termina su té también. Corre la taza a un lado y apoya los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio—. Los genios no son personas ordinarias, por eso destacan y están tan lejos de nuestra comprensión: me gusta que seas tú mismo, Levi. Admiro tu carácter, tu frialdad en los momentos oportunos, la practicidad con la cual te desenvuelves y cuán en serio te tomas el rol del Cuerpo de Exploración como aquella organización que busca la verdad.

Desechando toda posibilidad de pensar de más esas palabras, más seducido de lo prudente por la convicción que muestran los ojos de Erwin, Levi mira hacia un lado.

Chasquea la lengua al cruzarse de brazos.

—Viejo cursi.

Lo mira de nuevo; Erwin sonríe.

—Algo. —Se levanta de su asiento, rodea la mesa a paso lento, se detiene justo detrás de Levi, quien siente cómo se le eriza la piel de la nuca. Traga un suspiro que no debe liberar, no ahora—. Necesito decirte una cosa más.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Levi, aunque ya se lo imagina.

Porque la piel de su nuca no se ha erizado por nada.

Porque siente a los ojos como si fueran una boca.

Porque la pira arde dentro de él y nada es capaz de apagarla.

—Sobre lo que pasó aquella vez…

—Olvídalo.

—No puedo…

Levi aprieta los párpados al escuchar a Erwin. Tampoco puede olvidarlo, carajo. No puede ser tan necio; es hora de reconocerlo. Lo ha intentado, ha dado todo de sí mismo para pensar en otra cosa.

Ha fracasado. A toda hora, todos los días, lo ha hecho. Porque la pira no se prendió al mirar la cama de Erwin; lo hizo hace tanto, pero tanto tiempo que Levi no tiene idea de cuándo fue en realidad.

Ser incapaces de olvidarlo terminará siendo un problema.

O ya lo es, de hecho, al juzgar por cómo la piel se le eriza hasta este punto no por una caricia, sino por una simple mirada.

—No estoy pidiéndote algo, si es lo que te imaginas —dice Erwin con su voz de explicar tácticas de batalla—. Solo… intento ser sincero contigo y también conmigo. —Erwin pone una mano sobre su hombro derecho. No aprieta, no acaricia, no roza su piel sino su chaqueta, pero es como si la mano estuviera entre sus piernas, apretando delicadamente el epicentro de su excitación. Así de intenso es, para Levi, sentir una mano de Erwin sobre él.

Sí, se les fue de la mano.

Sí, fue un error.

No tener ni un ápice de arrepentimiento es lo que hace esta situación tan compleja.

—Dilo y ya, no seas tan dramático.

Erwin aprieta su hombro con una amabilidad sublime. Levi siente cómo la tensión se instala en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Levi: fue un momento muy especial para mí. Gracias por dejarme compartirlo contigo.

Levi voltea; Erwin lo suelta, aunque la mirada lo sostiene; los ojos azules no solo lo miran.

Lo engullen.

—No me gusta esta mierda —asegura Levi con la peor cara que tiene, la de oler mierda, esa que Kenny tan bien le enseñó a poner ante la gente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Erwin, tan tranquilo como incluso fuera de las murallas lo está, como si estuviera mirando la escena desde el futuro, sabiendo todo lo que sucederá.

Erwin Smith, siempre diez pasos delante del resto.

—Que agradezcas por algo por lo cual no recibiste nada a cambio, como si chupármela hubiera sido algo importante, significativo para ti. Era solo un pito: no me gusta que exageres.

Erwin sonríe; es la sonrisa de alguien enternecido.

—Creo que tienes un concepto erróneo sobre esa clase de cosas.

—¿Lo tengo?

Se miran. La fijeza con la cual lo hacen calienta el aire que los rodea. Un cuerpo y el otro se reclaman a los gritos.

Fue un error, sí.

Uno hermoso.

—El sexo puede ser muchas cosas. No soy un experto, Levi; tengo menos experiencia de la que me atrevo a reconocer a mi edad, pero…

—Ese es un prejuicio estúpido: eres un soldado, no un sujeto que se la pasa de bar en bar y de burdel en burdel; por supuesto que no tienes tanta experiencia como alguien con otra clase de vida.

Y lo mismo aplica para sí mismo, agrega Levi en su cabeza, alguien a quien el sexo le ha importado poco, muy poco.

Por lo menos hasta la aparición de este desgraciado que lo calienta solo con mirarle la puta nuca.

Erwin le sonríe una vez más. Qué frecuente se le torna a Levi esto, que Erwin sonría ante él.

El mismo Erwin que jamás sonríe ante los demás.

—Desde mi perspectiva, el sexo se trata de otra cosa; se trata de permitirte, mediante la intimidad, mostrar facetas de ti mismo que jamás serías capaz de desnudar ante nadie más, lo cual requiere un nivel de confianza que, con ciertas vivencias a cuestas, no es fácil de alcanzar. El sexo es, en resumidas cuentas, un intercambio equitativo de confianza en un lugar seguro y sano para aquellos que lo practican juntos.

— _Gracias por confiar en mí, Levi… Significa mucho para mí._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque te tengo cariño, idiota. ¡¿Tantas explicaciones me vas a pedir?!_

Levi no se percata de cómo se le ha deformado el rostro al recordar a Farlan hasta que Erwin abandona la sonrisa y le transmite preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Levi le da la espalda.

—Tu perspectiva de un acto tan sucio es tan idealista como la de un viejo romántico. No me sorprende, no en ti —le dice—. Que me agradezcas haberme dejado chupar el pito me parece una exageración, pero anda, si lo ves de una forma tan simbólica entonces acepto tu agradecimiento. De nada, Erwin; de nada por dejarme chupar el pito.

.

.

.

 _Erwin_ , al fin.

 _Erwin_ y nada más.

 _Erwin_ , el humano, el que tiene un sueño, el que es _Cejas_ , el que es egoísta, el que no vale nada.

 _Erwin_ , aquel que debe dormir si es que quiere ser el mejor comandante de la historia del Cuerpo de Exploración.

La espalda de Levi, las alas en su chaqueta, su metro sesenta de altura, su piel blanca y suave que contiene la fuerza más extraordinaria que haya visto.

 _Erwin_ , el humano, se niega a dormir. Se niega por esta espalda, por todo lo que evoca.

Pero tiene que elegir entre Levi y lo demás, entiende, porque doce comandantes han fracasado al intentar correr su humanidad de la causa y él no puede permitirse ese error.

Tiene que correr a su humanidad, esta que vive con Levi como su propósito principal.

Tiene que correrla hasta que no lo estorbe; tiene que obligarla a sumirse en un sueño profundo del cual no pueda escapar.

No sin tristeza, una que alguna vez le preocupó no sentir por Marie al dejarla atrás, Erwin se da cuenta de que ese dejará de ser su nombre muy pronto.

Pasará a ser _comandante_.

Quiera o no, así será.

—Te agradezco mucho ese momento de confianza absoluta —dice después de un silencio tenso, prolongado—, nunca lo olvidaré…

Le da la espalda al sentir cómo la garganta le aprieta, cómo el nudo que se le forma allí se transforma en la misma angustia de siempre.

—Es un pito, no debería importarte tanto.

—No debería, pero me importa. Y no es tu cuerpo lo que me importa… Es la confianza que tuviste en mí.

—Lo que sea. No volverá a suceder, ni aquí, ni en Mitras, ni en ninguna parte. No seré una distracción; estamos luchando por algo importante, no venimos aquí a protagonizar estúpidos dramas adolescentes.

Levi se pone de pie. Erwin no se mueve de su sitio, no lo mira ni por un instante. Apenas nota que se ha ido cuando escucha un portazo. De seguro lo ha incomodado al sacar el tema; no lo culpa.

Con urgencia, abre el primer cajón de su escritorio. Saca el líquido que lo calma y le da un buen sorbo.

¿Por qué le está pasando esto? ¿Cuándo se le fue de las manos el autocontrol?

Desesperado, intenta entender qué hizo mal, qué calculó mal. Se ha movido con destreza en todas las áreas del Cuerpo de Exploración que le ha tocado integrar, ha dado todo a cambio de ser el comandante que logre lo que ninguno ha logrado jamás.

Conseguir la verdad, la verdad que está más allá de sí misma.

Cuando el comandante le dijo que renunciaría contuvo una sonrisa, sí. Ahora, además de explotar, quiere gritar, y llorar, y dejarse ahorcar sin culpa por la angustia que, de hecho, lo acaricia ahora mismo con manos firmes, seductoras.

Para acercarse al soldado indomable que Levi representaba a sus ojos, intentó hacerlo como con los demás, desde la mera camaradería entre soldados, compañeros unidos por la misma lucha. Como con Hanji, Mike, Nanaba…

A Levi solo pudo llegarle siendo el humano.

Él ha despertado a ese humano que Erwin tan bien logró contener por años. Es la tormenta que no para de arrasar con él.

Eso es lo que hizo mal.

Acercarse a Levi desde su mera humanidad.

Ese fue su error, ese es el motivo de esta crisis que no se detiene, que no para de agrandarse, la atracción que siente y que ya no tiene forma de frenar simbolizando sus ansias de no dejarse morir en manos del cargo que le permitirá cumplir su sueño.

La contradicción que le pide una sola cosa.

Una elección.

Nunca podrá volver a estar con él.

Nunca más lo hará.

Porque ya no será _Erwin_ , sino el comandante.

Porque esa es la mejor decisión que puede tomar.

Sacrificios son necesarios para alcanzar metas imposibles. Al dormir a _Erwin_ , el comandante estará listo para luchar.

La mancha desaparecerá y ya no habrá nada más en esa hoja imaginaria que lo representa, tan demacrada por la culpa.

Tan gris como su corazón silenciado lo está ahora mismo, ante las tazas que Levi no se llevó consigo.

Ante los sentimientos que nunca nadie le había despertado hasta este punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este delirio que tanto bien le está haciendo a mi paz mental. En estos tiempos difíciles, les deseo lo mejor. ♥
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por ser tan lindas personas conmigo y con mi fic. A veces me pongo muy nerviosa y me desanimo, por desgracia soy pesimista, pero siempre me hace sonreír compartirlo con Uds.
> 
> Como diría mi querido Gustavo Cerati, Gracias Totales. ♥
> 
> *sonido de guitarra*


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Año Nuevo. Veintitrés soldados cenan repartidos en seis mesas. En una, solo hay una persona.

Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

En la principal, Erwin está acompañado por Hanji, Moblit y Gelgar. Desde la mesa que tiene a su derecha, nota cómo Ilse le sonríe no sin cierta timidez. Mira la mesa de la izquierda, y Dita también le sonríe.

Mira a Levi, pero no obtiene nada a cambio. Solo indiferencia.

Como debe ser.

Respira hondo; hora de concentrarse en comer. No charla, no mira, no hace nada por socializar; la carne y la ensalada son lo único que existe para él en lo consecuente. Cuando termina de comer, transforma al vino en su mundo; toma tres copas, y llegada la medianoche que da por iniciado el año 845, brinda con el resto de la mesa y se retira.

Es el fin.

Al salir por la puerta, mira a Levi por última vez; no le retorna la mirada.

Levi le dice, así, que será todo lo profesional que él, consumido por su humanidad anhelante, esa que no quiere dormir ni mucho menos morir, no está siendo.

A la única persona a la que parece costarle es a él.

Precisamente a él.

Avanza intentando respirar con regularidad.

Sí, es el fin.

.

.

.

—¡Levi! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —Hanji brinda con él, bebe, deja la copa sobre la mesa que solo él ocupa y le rasca la cabeza. Levi se queda en su sitio, sin responder ninguno de sus gestos. Al final, Hanji se observa la mano con la cual lo rascó—. ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas matado! ¡Qué alegría! —dice al volver a sujetar su copa—. Me encanta que seamos amigos.

—Respeto el sabor de tu sopa; es el único motivo que tengo para dejarme tocar por ti.

—¡Ay, siempre tan duro! En fin… ¡Espero este año mates más titanes! Lo harás bien, ¡aunque no quisiera verlos morir, es que son tan…! —Hanji le palmea la espalda; Levi ni se inmuta—. Que tengas un buen año.

—Igual tú, cuatro ojos. Intenta no destruir la base con tus experimentos.

—¡Prometo intentar no hacerlo!

Hanji se va. Levi mira, desde su asiento, cómo Moblit la recibe con más vino en la mesa.

Mejor así.

Nadie más se atreve a saludarlo; solo, nada contempla más que la ausencia.

Lo vio todo. Vio cómo Erwin brindó y se fue sin decir nada, vio la seriedad de su rostro durante toda la cena, vio la falta de comunicación con el resto, vio cómo solo asentía a los comentarios de Hanji y el resto.

Presente o ausente, Erwin no ha hecho la diferencia: no estuvo ahí en toda la noche.

¿Por qué?

Respira hondo. Darle importancia a su mierda es darle valor, es hacerla especial, es ser necio y estúpido.

Es un error de dimensiones épicas, tan grande y tan asqueroso como un titán.

Si Erwin está lleno de mierda ahora, si actuó de esa manera, si estuvo ausente pese a estar presente, ha de tener sus motivos. Que se ocupe de su mierda y se concentre en lo que les compete en este contexto.

No es asunto suyo. No lo es, carajo, y no será él quien pierda tiempo al darle importancia a la mierda.

No. De ninguna manera.

Sin más, decide tomar un poco más de vino antes de marcharse. Debería ayudarlo a dormir un poco más de lo que acostumbra, tres horas en vez de dos, quizá. Aunque tendrá que tomar por lo menos tres botellas para lograr algo semejante, porque el vino nunca logra emborracharlo.

Si tan solo…

—Levi, disculpa… ¡F-Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que… ¡que sigas siendo nuestra inspiración!

Levi mira a su interlocutora cuando esta termina: es Ilse, y pese a que se nota su timidez, sobre todo se nota su honestidad.

Habla en serio, con admiración genuina.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Pecas. Espero puedas conseguir nuevos libros pronto —le responde él con sequedad, aunque en sus palabras hay calidez suficiente como para que Ilse le responda con una sonrisa tan honesta como fueron sus buenos deseos.

—Sigue asombrándome lo rápido que te recuperaste. ¿Te había pasado alguna vez?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Levi amaga con ignorarla, con dejar la conversación a la mitad, pero la curiosidad que escupen sus ojos es tan grande que se ve a sí mismo respondiendo antes de decidirse a hacerlo:

—Nunca me he enfermado más de dos días.

La mandíbula de Ilse cae un poco por la sorpresa.

—Debe ser una cuestión hereditaria. ¡De seguro tu familia tiene una buena condición física!

Tema sensible, el más sensible que alguien puede atreverse a tocar con él. Levi miente al asentir.

Si así fuera, si fuera por algo hereditario, ella…

Al parecer, su incomodidad es notoria, pues Ilse, después de tragar saliva con nerviosismo, cambia de tema:

—¿Has podido leer el libro?

Levi toma vino antes de responder. No la mira en ningún momento.

—Leí cuatro cuentos. El de la niña y los cerditos me pareció absurdo, pero los demás estaban bien, supongo.

—¿Cuáles te faltan?

—No recuerdo todos los títulos. No leí el de la princesa.

—¿No leíste ese?

—No. No me llama la atención el romance.

Porque no lo entiende y, por lo tanto, no le importa.

Las pecas de Ilse resaltan de un modo distinto cuando sus mejillas se sonrojan.

—Es muy, muy bonito… ¡Deberías darle una oportunidad! Y si no te gusta, bueno, leer algo que nos aburre ayuda a dormir. ¡Se me hace que no duermes mucho! P-Podría…

Levi levanta una ceja al escucharla. Al parecer, por la timidez que denotó en la última parte de su intervención, Ilse siente que pasó alguna clase de límite.

Lo que no sabe es que no lo pasó con esto, con darle un simple consejo.

Sino con lo otro, con las malditas cuestiones hereditarias que no sirvieron de una mierda.

—Es un buen consejo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Ilse le sonríe por última vez. Las pecas siguen enrojecidas cuando se marcha.

Después de tomar dos copas de un solo trago cada una, deseoso de llegar a su cuarto y dormir, Levi siente que le falta el aire, como si algo estuviera perturbándolo a sus espaldas. Incómodo, se va del comedor y se adentra en los oscuros pasillos de la base.

Frena al pie de la escalera: si sube cuatro pisos…

_—¡Levi!_

_—¡Hermano!_

No va a la terraza del cuartel desde aquella noche, junto a Farlan e Isabel.

Desde el último cielo estrellado que vio junto a los dos.

Mirando las escaleras, rememora aquella escena. Cuánta esperanza había en los ojos de los dos, cuántas ganas de vivir en un mundo un poco más justo, de dejar atrás esa vida miserable para así disfrutar de toda la tranquilidad que pudieran encontrar en el exterior. Nada deseaba más que matar a Erwin Smith y largarse junto a ellos dos.

A su familia.

Mirando el cielo como lo miró junto a ellos esa noche, entre vino y risas, transparente gracias a la confianza absoluta.

Nada deseaba más que eso.

Cuánto ha cambiado todo. Ahora, es Erwin Smith aquel que le permitió entender las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Su vida no debe limitarse a sobrevivir, como en sus días en el Subterráneo; ahora, puede usar su fuerza por un bien mayor, para ayudar a las personas, para buscar la verdad que logre liberar a la humanidad de su prisión. Puede hacer la diferencia desde su lugar, no limitarse a disfrutar de vivir en el escalón siguiente del camino a la libertad.

Pero nada ha cambiado, descubre mientras, con los ojos, sube escalón por escalón. Mira uno, mira el que le sigue, y entiende del todo su situación.

Aún quiere ser transparente. Aún quiere confiar en alguien con quien haya formado un lazo como el que tenía con aquellos a quienes ha perdido en el trecho.

Pero la única persona con la cual le gustaría formar ese lazo…

El aire pareciera faltarle una vez más. Va a su cuarto, se abriga con su capa reglamentaria y retorna al mismo pie de las escaleras. Mira los escalones, de nuevo, con los pulmones ardiendo, vacíos.

Sube.

Sale a la terraza cubierto por su capucha y con los ojos fijos en la nieve que cae del cielo nublado. Ya no hay estrellas; Farlan e Isabel han muerto.

Pero hay alguien aún.

Erwin, de pie ante el borde demarcado por ladrillos de piedra, lleva tiempo allí, o eso le dice a Levi la cantidad de nieve que yace sobre sus hombros, pegada a su abrigo verde con las alas de la libertad en la espalda, el abrigo reglamentario para reuniones con los altos mandos, audiencias y galas.

Solo al verlo le vuelve el aire.

¿Por qué?

Camina hacia el borde; si Erwin escucha sus pasos, lo cual es posible dado el ruido que hacen sus zapatos contra la escarcha y la piedra, no lo delata, pues nunca voltea. Solo lo mira cuando Levi frena a su derecha con los ojos fijos en el campo abierto, las murallas de fondo como un recordatorio de por qué están respirando.

Para saber qué hay más allá.

—Tenemos que hacer la limpieza general en dos días, no te puedes enfermar —le dice Levi.

Erwin ríe con su acostumbrado decoro y brevedad.

Sigue siendo una risa, por lo menos.

—No seré de mucha ayuda, de todos modos. Tú serás el más útil, Levi.

Este respira hondo. Quizá no debería dado el frío que hace, el cual comienza a helarle los dedos, la nariz, toda la piel que no está cubierta, pero no puede evitarlo.

Algo, al respirar este aire frío, se siente necesario.

Bien.

—Pero nadie seguirá las órdenes de un ladrón retirado que no hizo el curso de ingreso a este loquero. Si quiero que me obedezcan para así explicarles cómo limpiar apropiadamente, te necesito a ti, así que hazme el favor de cagar y dormir ahora mismo.

Otra risa. Breve, modesta.

Triste.

Levi mira a Erwin por el rabillo del ojo: está mirando el cielo con el mismo rostro con el cual le leyó el cuento infantil cuando estaba convaleciente, con la misma esperanza, con esa cosa aniñada demarcando sus gestos.

Pero algo es distinto.

Es el aura de tristeza que lo rodea.

—De acuerdo, ya me voy —le responde Erwin.

Se miran. Erwin asiente al despedirse; Levi se cruza de brazos. Erwin se aleja con pasos lentos, silenciosos pese a la escarcha y la piedra.

El aire vuelve a faltarle a Levi.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí solo? ¿Te estabas cayendo para volverte a levantar? Porque si ese era el caso, la nieve te hará resbalar al intentar levantarte.

Erwin frena a medio metro de la puerta. No voltea.

—Estaba despidiéndome —le dice.

Levi le da la espalda al campo abierto al girarse del todo hacia Erwin.

—¿De qué?

—Tú lo dijiste: es mi deber separar mis sentimientos de mi misión, debo hacerlo para así darle seguridad a los demás. Seré comandante en marzo, Keith ya me lo confirmó. Es hora de despedirme de los sentimientos que entorpecen mi misión.

—¿Eh? —susurra Levi, sin aire una vez más—. ¿Dónde quedó tu cursilería de aquella madrugada? Me dijiste que debo mantener mi corazón lleno para así tener algo que entregar ahí afuera, o alguna estupidez de ese tipo.

—Esa idea es la que intenté transmitir.

—Lo hiciste, sí. ¿Acaso no aplicas para ti mismo los consejos que le das a tus subordinados? Qué absurdo de tu parte, porque tus consejos no están nada mal.

—No es lo mismo.

—Pensé que todos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones aquí. Comandante y soldado raso; los titanes no distinguen rangos militares cuando les da hambre.

Erwin no contesta; bajo la nieve, lo único que lo ilumina es la débil luz de la noche, la de esta luna que asoma apenas detrás del cielo nublado. La nieve cae suavemente a su alrededor, le confiere otra clase de belleza a la imagen completa. Las tonalidades son frías, tanto como el invierno en el que están lo es; algo en Erwin Smith, incluso con los hombros caídos, se ve diferente pese al entorno.

Es como un sol en plena medianoche, la llama que se mantiene viva pese a oscuridad que la rodea.

—Seré yo quien asuma toda la responsabilidad de cada muerte —dice Erwin de un segundo al otro, después de un notorio silencio. Las palabras confieren a Levi más frío que los copos que caen sobre su cabeza cubierta por la capucha—. Son ustedes quienes deben mantenerse con vida; soy yo quien debe soportar el peso de nuestro sacrificio.

Levi siempre sabe qué decir; si no lo sabe, es capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de salir de una conversación. Incluso aunque su naturaleza es de eterna incomodidad ante lo meramente humano, algo siempre sale de él.

Es la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo en la cual se ve desprovisto de palabras, de voz, de una respuesta lo suficientemente coherente dada la naturaleza de la conversación. Porque puede quedarse en silencio, puede hacerlo en mil situaciones distintas, pero no así, en blanco.

Falto de aire, de lo que más necesita ahora mismo.

Erwin ríe en respuesta a su silencio; a Levi le hierve la sangre al escucharlo. Después, Erwin gira el rostro hacia él; está sonriendo, su boca lo hace, pero sus ojos lucen tan apagados como la noche.

Sus ojos, siempre tan parecidos al cielo, son una medianoche y nada más.

—Tengo un sueño —le dice en voz baja, aunque Levi lo escucha a la perfección a un metro de él—. Si quiero cumplirlo, debo sacrificar todo a cambio. No puedo permitirme claudicar, no ahora, no cuando he llegado hasta aquí; debo convertirme en quien la situación pide.

—¿Y a quién pide la situación?

—A un demonio sin corazón.

—¿Y qué harás para dejar de tenerlo? ¿Te lo arrancarás?

La pregunta derriba la sonrisa de Erwin.

—Se consumirá cada día un poco más —asegura, y vuelve a darle la espalda a Levi, quien siente la necesidad inexorable de sacudirlo. ¡Atreverse a hablarle así…!—. Solo entonces lograré sentirme en paz.

Levi se agita sin razón. La sangre le hierve cada segundo un poco más.

—¿En paz con qué?

—Con que alguien como tú, un genio de talento sin precedentes, siga a alguien como yo. —Otra risa; Levi aprieta el puño para reprimir la violencia que le inspiran las palabras—. Debo trabajar duro para merecerme un honor como este, Levi… Debo trabajar muy, muy duro para no cometer el error que doce comandantes han cometido.

—¿Cuál? —masculla Levi.

Los hombros de Erwin caen aún más. Las manos, que hasta ahora formaban puños, caen también.

—No separar mis sentimientos de nuestra misión. Si quiero marcar la diferencia por el bien de la humanidad, para que la humanidad recupere todo lo que le han arrebatado, es lo que debo hacer, separar de verdad, no fingir hacerlo.

Erwin da tres pasos más. Se sujeta del marco de la puerta con la mano derecha, agacha la cabeza, y Levi nota cómo le tiembla el pulso.

—Erwin…

La mano aprieta notoriamente el marco, tanto, que las venas se marcan por debajo de la piel.

Como cuando le sujetaba los muslos, los dedos hundidos en su carne, él hundido en su boca.

Limpio.

Hermoso.

—Te juro que algún día me mereceré tu fuerza, Levi. Trabajaré duro. —Erwin suelta el marco y voltea por última vez. Sus ojos, apagados, son la más oscura de las noches.

Sin más, se va.

Levi no nota que ha levantado la mano derecha hacia él hasta que lo ve desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Sacude el brazo para librarse de la nieve, se calienta las manos al refregárselas contra los muslos, que le tiemblan por el frío, por la falta de aire.

Por la ausencia. 

¿Qué es este dolor que lo quema por dentro? Gira hacia el campo abierto, lo observa bajo sus pies, manchado de nieve, gris y no blanco.

Mira el cielo; sobre la tristeza que transmite encuentra la respuesta.

Está indignado.

¡¿Pero por qué?!

Un viento helado le congela la piel. Se abraza a sí mismo por debajo de la capa, se abraza con más fuerzas de las necesarias al temblar justo como en su cumpleaños, cuando Erwin había asegurado que la sangre parecía no correrle por las venas.

El frío…

.

.

.

_No está nada mal._

_Las manos que le sujetan los glúteos, la cadera que lo embiste, la boca que le respira sobre la nuca. No está nada mal, no._

_Se siente bien._

_La cadera cada vez acelera más, a la par de cómo se acelera la respiración; las manos que lo sujetan, sudadas, aprietan con más énfasis sus glúteos._

_Rechina los dientes; dentro de su cuerpo, al recibir a quien lo penetra, el dolor y el placer parecieran ser lo mismo, dos caras de una misma sensación, de un disfrute que jamás creyó encontrar aquí, así, con la persona que lo penetra una, dos, mil veces._

_Quien, pese a penetrarlo tanto, no lo hace lo suficiente._

_Una voz se lo avisa:_ ya casi _; lo hace casi sin voz, sofocado. Levi cierra los ojos, sin aire._

_Lo que lo llena, cuando Farlan grita sobre su hombro, es la calidez más dulce que ha sentido dentro de su cuerpo._

_Quizá, también dentro de su corazón._

_—Levi, carajo. ¡Eso fue alucinante! Aprieta mucho… —Farlan lo abandona, pero no la calidez. Levi percibe cómo el cuerpo que lo aprisiona contra la cama se tumba a su derecha—. ¿Estás dormido? ¿Por qué no me respondes? —Un silencio; una mano sujeta una de sus muñecas—. Levi… ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te lastimé?!_

_Solo entonces Levi se percata de que lleva mucho tiempo conteniendo la respiración. Respira agitadamente, y Farlan no duda en hacerlo._

_Lo jala hacia él, lo recuesta en su pecho, lo abraza._

_—¿Te dolió? ¡No me voy a perdonar si te lastimé! No vi sangre… ¡Dime algo, oye!_

_—Estoy bien, deja de preguntarme estupideces._

_—Ay, bueno. ¡Es que me asustaste! No sueles quedarte callado… ¡Dame un rato para recuperarme y te dejo hacérmelo! Supongo que no te hice acabar… ¿Debí tocarte el pito? ¿Qué tanto puedes estimular a un hombre al ponérsela? No sé mucho de estas cosas._

_—Yo tampoco, sé más de mujeres que de hombres._

_—Somos dos, creo._

_Solo entonces Farlan se calla. Permanecen en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que se sientan minutos enteros._

_Una mano comienza a acariciarle el hombro con una adorable timidez; un brazo lo aprieta contra el pecho sobre el cual está recostado._

_—No paras de temblar, Levi. ¿Tienes frío?_

_De hecho, no, no lo tiene._

_No es por el frío; es por otra cosa, aunque no entiende cuál._

_La mano le hace cosquillas. Levi suspira contra el pecho de Farlan. Debería reír, quizá, porque las cosquillas causan risa en los recuerdos de su infancia, pero no._

_Solo puede suspirar, y temblar, y sentirse lleno de un calor que no entiende, que no es físico, que no se relaciona con la parte asquerosa del sexo._

_Sino con algo más limpio, de otra naturaleza._

_—Levi… —dice Farlan en un susurro._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Ahora que lo pienso… nunca te había visto así._

_¿Así?_

_—No entiendo a qué te refieres._

_—Me refiero a que nunca te había visto tan… ¿vulnerable? Sí, esa es la palabra. Pero no solo ahora; mientras cogíamos e incluso antes… ¡Mientras nos besábamos antes de empezar, ya estabas así!_

_Levi respira fuerte contra el pecho._

_La piel de Farlan huele bien._

_Traga saliva antes de responder._

_—No sé de qué mierda hablas._

_No se da cuenta, pero su cuerpo realmente está temblando, lo hace de forma notoria, constante. Pero no es el frío, no._

_Es el calor._

_Es…_

_Farlan lo suelta, lo recuesta de lado, hace lo mismo ante él. Riendo, incluso se arrastra un poco hacia abajo sobre el colchón, para igualar sus alturas; Levi no logra ofenderse por eso._

_Con el brazo izquierdo, Farlan le rodea el cuello; con la mano derecha, cubre su mejilla. Los ojos celestes lo miran fijamente._

_Levi tiembla más en respuesta._

_—Te he visto pelear, robar, matar; eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco, pero jamás te vi como ahora, tan frágil._

_¿Frágil?_

_Levi intenta soltarse, aunque no sabe por qué; Farlan lo abraza más y lo besa entre los ojos._

_—Idiota, ¡no me estoy burlando de ti! Es casi como un cumplido: no sabía que algo era capaz de mostrar otra faceta tuya. ¡Pensaba que esta faceta ni siquiera existía!_

_—Porque todo esto me da asco, no me gusta, detesto que…_

_—Levi, eres como el hielo, ese que se forma en los desagües cuando hace mucho frío en el exterior; siempre te muestras irrompible sin importar cuánta mierda te rodee. ¡Imagina lo difícil que es llegar a ti! Pero no puedes vivir así para siempre… ¡Es decir, mírate! Tiemblas, y tienes las mejillas rojas, y luces emocionado. Me siento afortunado de poder ver esto, de que lo compartas conmigo._

_—Ya déjate de…_

_—No seas tan duro. Coger con alguien no es cualquier cosa. Sé que piensas que es asqueroso, pero de hecho es bonito. No solo porque es placentero (¡no seas cínico, sé que te gustó! No sabré mucho sobre tipos cogiendo tipos, pero me puedo dar cuenta de esas cosas), sino porque derriba incluso a alguien como tú, que nunca quieres dejarte romper. Está bien ser vulnerable de vez en cuando, más en una situación así, en confianza y con…_

_—Ya deja de decir cosas como…_

_—¡Ya deja de intentar congelarte de nuevo! Disfruta el momento, Levi. Disfruta esta faceta también, ¿sí?_

.

.

.

El frío, sí.

Las manos de Levi caen a cada lado de su cuerpo, dos puños apuntando al suelo. Su quijada se levanta ante el cielo oscuro del cual cae la nieve.

El calor, aquella noche, era su humanidad. Era la vulnerabilidad, la fragilidad, la sensibilidad que Kenny tanto le enseñó a reprimir para sobrevivir a las injusticias del Subterráneo.

El calor era lo que él mismo había dejado morir ante el cadáver de su mamá.

Pero no: Farlan había encontrado ese calor dentro de él. No había muerto, no como él creía; estaba vivo.

Aún seguía teniendo sentimientos que eran capaces de exteriorizar todas esas cosas que él siempre ha juzgado como débiles.

¿Pero por qué por el sexo? ¿Por qué?

… Quizá, porque es quien es.

Le costó ser vulnerable, le costó depositar esa confianza en Farlan, le costó soltarse. Le costó lo que el propio Farlan dijo, sobre todo, dejarse ser sin más hielo a su alrededor, sin protección rodeando sus emociones.

Le costó permitirse ser vulnerable, pero qué fácil fue a partir de cierto punto gracias a la confianza, a sentir que podía serlo, a que Farlan personificaba, mágicamente, un sitio seguro, sano, ideal.

Por eso pudo.

Porque Farlan logró crear ese lugar, uno en el cual Levi logró dejar el asco de lado por primera vez de la manera exacta, de la única posible por ser quien es.

Alguien cuya cabeza siempre estará jodida.

Alguien que siempre había considerado al sexo una cosa de monstruos, inhumana; alguien que descubrió que de hecho podía ser una cosa distinta, bonita, siempre y cuando se diera con la persona indicada.

En la vulnerabilidad, a veces, no yace la debilidad de una persona, sino su fortaleza. Porque ese nivel de intimidad requiere mucha fortaleza, más cuando se trata de personas como Erwin o como él, que arrastran culpas desde la infancia, que sobreviven dentro del hielo porque no saben hacerlo de otra manera. En realidad, no tiene idea de si a Erwin le pasa lo mismo que a él, pero a él, sí, le pasa.

El frío es lo único que le ayudó a sobrevivir rodeado de tanta mierda.

Le sonríe sutilmente al cielo. En el libro que su mamá le leía de niño, siempre se hablaba de una cosa muy absurda, de que las personas nacían de las estrellas. Al morir, retornaban allí, y se convertían en una luz más de una infinita constelación. Ese libro también hablaba de otra clase de estrellas, las que con su brillo inusual, más fuerte que el del resto, protegían a otras, las de los puntos más vitales, las estrellas que demarcaban las formas de la constelación, para que su luz nunca se extinguiera.

Si Farlan está por alguna parte en este cielo, detrás de las nubes grises que oscurecen el entorno, entonces espera que lo esté viendo.

Espera estar agradeciéndole lo suficiente por haberle enseñado algo tan valioso.

Ninguna lucha tiene sentido si no hay un corazón que sienta en su pecho el significado de la victoria.

Es cierto que Erwin debe separar. Pero no es cierto que, para hacerlo, deba dejar que la otra mitad de su ser se consuma. Su corazón no tiene que ser una víctima más de los titanes.

Aprieta la mandíbula al agachar la cabeza.

No va a permitir que el corazón que lo guía se consuma antes de llegar a su destino. Porque es su corazón aquel que más merece sentir en plenitud la dicha que la libertad traerá a este mundo enceguecido.

Porque el corazón de Erwin Smith, ese que ha decidido proteger incluso del infierno, es el que más merece latir al ritmo de la victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. :')
> 
> Escribí este capítulo en febrero. Recuerdo que estaba muy obsesionada con "Release Me" de Hooverphonic; algo de todo lo que transmite la canción es lo que quedó acá. La estoy escuchando mientras escribo esta nota justo antes de actualizar y sí, es un poco la canción que resume este capítulo. 
> 
> Un comentario random, perdón (?). XD
> 
> No tengo mucho más para decir. Simplemente quisiera agradecerles con todo mi corazón cada comentario que me dejan. Me llenan de energía, de alegría, de confianza, de ganas de seguir poniéndole mucho amor a este fic. Con unas pocas palabras logran tanto, hacen tanta magia… ¡Me hacen tan feliz! Muchísimas gracias por ser tan amables conmigo. 
> 
> Lo aprecio como no tienen idea. ♥
> 
> Besos y abrazos y mucho, mucho amor en este momento tan particular del mundo. ¡Que estén bien!


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> En este capítulo hay descripciones explícitas de la injusticia social imperante en el Subterráneo. No sé si es pertinente advertirlo, pero prefiero hacerlo por si acaso. 
> 
> Si sos sensible a esta clase de descripciones, por favor, leé con cuidado. ♥

**XVII**

_La humanidad se encerró detrás de las murallas Sina, Rose y Maria._

Erwin acaricia el párrafo sobre el libro. Qué nostalgia; últimamente, la única lectura que logra calmarle la angustia es la del libro que su papá usaba para armar sus clases. Es curioso cómo redactaron ese párrafo: mencionar primero a Sina cuando es Maria la muralla principal, la que contiene a la mayor cantidad de gente, la que más importa proteger…

De seguro, fue un noble el que lo escribió. Alguien con poder que consideraba la salvación de su clase más importante que la del pueblo.

Un cerdo de la Capital, como Levi los llama.

Levi…

Pasa de página: cumplirá su sueño aun cuando deba sacrificarse a sí mismo a cambio.

Solo entonces merecerá esas inmensas alas. Las alas de Levi siguiéndolo a él.

A él, sí.

Que provocó la muerte más injusta.

Que tantas otras muertes provocará.

Quien tiene las puertas del infierno abiertas ante sus ojos incluso ahora, en el reino de la vida.

A él, que jamás…

Alguien toca la puerta de su habitación. Sentado en el escritorio que tiene en la esquina, a la izquierda del cuarto, mira la luz de la única vela que tiene encendida; después, mira el reloj de bolsillo que marca casi la una y media de la mañana. No tiene por qué responder a esta hora.

Alguien toca una vez más.

Erwin cierra el libro con suavidad y se levanta de la silla. Ha de ser Hanji, Hanji para insistirle, para decirle que se divierta un poco, para recomendarle no hacer justo lo contrario de lo que él siempre aconseja a los demás. De ninguna manera le hará caso, no hoy.

Abrirá, le dirá que lo deje solo y cerrará.

Esquiva libros que tiene desperdigados por el suelo para alcanzar la puerta. Abre, seguro de que verá los lentes de Hanji.

Y no.

Permanece en silencio cuando el corazón se le acelera ante los ojos plateados de Levi, el gesto estoico escondiendo verdades que Erwin ha aprendido a leer.

—Levi, ¿qué…?

Dos manos, las más fuertes que conoce, lo empujan dentro del cuarto. Erwin pierde el balance, retrocede cinco pasos, lo hace contra su voluntad; la puerta se cierra de un portazo y la llave gira dos veces dentro del cerrojo. Se miran: Levi tiene la espalda contra la puerta. Serio, con las manos en los bolsillos, tiene los párpados un poco más caídos de lo normal.

Y es mentira.

Erwin no es capaz de leer estos ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta. Traga saliva después de hacerlo; tiene que mantener la compostura.

Tiene que mantener dormida esa faceta de sí mismo que nunca merecerá conseguir nada.

Levi abandona la puerta. Da cinco pasos en dirección a él, moviéndose de esa forma tan suya, tan elegante, imponente, sensual, como un gato en busca de su presa.

—Levi, no entiendo qué…

—Silencio, rubio: te toca escuchar. Siéntate.

Erwin mira a Levi, después los libros desperdigados por el suelo, después la vela que está sobre su escritorio, después a sus espaldas. Mira la cama, después a Levi una vez más.

Tiene que hacer lo correcto.

—Debo dormir —dice, serio, el tono de futuro comandante en su absoluto esplendor—, no puedo escucharte ahora. Mañana podemos reunirnos en mi oficina y…

—Deja de hablarme así, desgraciado. —Levi avanza un paso más, otro, y se detiene a un paso de él. Levanta la quijada y frunce el ceño al mirarlo—. Vas a escucharme y lo vas a hacer ahora.

Erwin respira hondo. Esconde las manos detrás de su espalda, como cuando habla con el comandante Zackly, y confiere a su mirada toda la frialdad que es capaz de expresar.

—Debes retirarte —dice—, de verdad, no puedo hablar, no hoy. Tengo muchísimo trabajo mañana.

Levi levanta más la quijada.

—Ya te dije que no vas a hablar; vas a escuchar. Y si me sigues hablando como si jamás me la hubieras chupado y como si te importara tanto como el sujeto que estaba a tu derecha en la mesa, ese al que no le dirigiste la palabra en toda la noche, bueno, sería una lástima que lo hicieras, porque me pongo de muy mal humor cuando la gente es falsa conmigo.

Erwin siente cómo le tiembla el ceño. Le pasa cuando se enfurece y cuando se emociona.

¿Es lo primero? ¿Es lo segundo?

¿Es todo?

—Retírate, por favor.

—¿Y qué harás si no lo hago? —pregunta Levi al poner todo su peso en la pierna derecha.

Sublime.

—Tienes que irte.

—Responde primero: ¿qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?

Puede acusarlo de desobedecer a su líder de escuadrón y hacerle pasar unos días en una celda por hacerlo, puede sujetarlo y abrir la puerta para lanzarlo hacia el pasillo, puede exigirle que se retire con el tono más severo.

Pero no hace nada, no.

No responde nada, y Levi da un paso más hacia adelante.

—Muy bien, rubio. Siéntate —le ordena al señalarle la cama.

Erwin permanece quieto por un instante; al siguiente, las piernas no le obedecen cuando dan dos pasos hacia atrás. Se sienta, se sujeta una mano con la otra entre sus rodillas, espera. Tenso, observa a Levi, por encima de él de la misma manera en que lo estuvieron ese maldito día, cuando Magnolia y Church murieron bajo una de las peores tormentas que recuerda haber presenciado. Levi lo amenazó con su cuchilla, aquella vez.

Ahora, lo amenaza con la mirada, nada más que con el plateado de sus ojos, y Erwin siente un terror más genuino del que sintió bajo la tormenta.

Pero no.

No es terror. Es otra cosa.

—Escucha —dice Levi sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar, sin cambiar la postura que tanta autoridad transmite—. Entiendo todo lo que dijiste allá arriba, que el comandante de los lunáticos debe ser El Gran Lunático si es que quiere hacer algo por la humanidad. Entiendo que deberás mandarnos a morir en cada expedición, que te tocará dejar ir incluso a los más cercanos a ti. Quizá sea Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, Hanji. No lo sé… ¡Ilse! También puedo ser yo.

Él.

De solo considerarlo, Erwin siente cómo, por la angustia, se le cierra del todo la garganta.

Está ante un titán y no tiene cuchillas, caballo, equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Incapaz de hablar, es el más indefenso de los hombres ante este ser de alas inmensas, tan majestuoso por solo estar de pie ante un ente destinado al infierno como él.

—Todo eso es cierto, pero te estás equivocando en algo. De hecho, te estás equivocando en tantas cosas que me pregunto cómo el de la terraza es el mismo Erwin que conozco, el que siempre está diez pasos adelante, pero no importa, no ahora. —Levi se pone las manos en la cintura. El ceño se le frunce incluso más que antes al estudiar sus ojos, los cuales lo observan absortos—. ¿Te digo en qué te estás equivocando? Porque no seré amable, ¿entendido?

Sin voz, sintiendo en el pecho cómo la culpa se esparce, una nacida de lo poco que es capaz de perdonarse el más nimio error, Erwin asiente.

—Bien. —Sin más, Levi se pone en cuclillas justo delante de él. Lo mira con una fijeza que se siente como mil dagas clavadas sobre sus ojos, o más—. ¿Dices que ningún otro comandante ha sabido separar los sentimientos de la misión? Quizá es cierto y es por eso que el viejo Shadis no para de gritar por la noche. Pero no eres el único que está luchando aquí, no estás solo en esta batalla de mierda; todos estamos luchando por lo mismo y, como te dije allá, los titanes no distinguen rangos militares. ¡Si lo único que hacen es comer!

Sorprendido, Erwin escucha su propia risa, aunque pronto baja la mirada, avergonzado. Levi ríe a su manera, mientras, como esa persona que no sabe hacerlo.

—No permitiré que cometas una estupidez que pueda ponernos a todos en peligro, Erwin Smith —dice Levi después. La sangre que recorre las venas de Erwin se congela al escucharlo. Levanta los ojos, mira a Levi: habla en serio—. Reprimir tus emociones por completo solo terminará por perjudicarnos a todos. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque un día tendrás tanta mierda dentro de ti que no serás capaz de decidir por ti mismo. Un día, estarás a un paso de la verdad que nos permita liberarnos, a un solo paso de tenerla en tus manos, estarás ahí y no serás capaz de decidir qué hacer. ¡Un día, estarás tan consumido por la culpa que no podrás decidir ni siquiera tu propia muerte! Y eso nos pondrá en riesgo a los demás. —Levi se acerca un poco, tan solo un poco a él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un instante, sin darle ninguna clase de respiro mientras, en sus venas, la sangre de Erwin yace detenida, congelada—. ¿Sabes quién me enseñó toda esa cursilería? ¡Tú! Tú, desgraciado, que das los mejores consejos incluso en la más delicada de las situaciones, como la de tu subordinado ante la cabeza decapitada de la chiquilla a la que quería como a su hermana menor, pero no eres capaz de darte un buen consejo a ti mismo, como si tu vida valiera menos, como si pudiéramos aspirar a ganar esta guerra sin ti. ¡Carajo! ¡Sin ti no llegaríamos ni siquiera a Shiganshina! —Levi se levanta. Está furioso.

Erwin nunca lo ha visto así, ni la peor de las circunstancias.

Levi camina a una esquina del cuarto, camina hacia la otra, y sus piernas siguen teniendo esa elegancia felina, y su cabello luce suave al balancearse, y sus ademanes tienen la gracia más hipnótica, más arrebatadora.

Es tan hermoso.

Ojalá pudiera darle la razón. Pero no, ya es tarde.

—Erwin —dice al frenar ante él. Su voz, aunque más calmada, no pierde la severidad—, te necesitamos. No solo al comandante, también al humano.

—Levi… —susurra, y siente cómo el ceño le duele no debido a la furia, no, sino por la emoción.

Porque quiere creerle.

Porque no sabe cómo hacerlo, no ahora, tan consumido por el estrés, la presión, la culpa.

La culpa, siempre. La culpa esa protagonista que siempre lo sume en las sombras.

Pero Levi no se rinde:

—Me dijiste que, si no era capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones por hundirme en el arrepentimiento, lo único que me quedaba era dejarme morir. ¡Adivina qué! Aplica a ti también, así que déjate de ser dramático, que estamos aquí por algo serio, no para andar analizando de más nuestras emociones como si fuéramos adolescentes. ¡Hay gente muy de mierda en este mundo! ¡Gente que no dudaría en matar, violar, torturar personas y disfrutarlo! Gente que come con sus cubiertos de oro sabiendo que hay niños hambrientos debajo de sus pies, rodeados de borrachos y criminales que les arruinarán la vida. ¡Esa gente puede hacer lo que tú quieres hacer porque no tienen una mierda que ofrecer en el pecho! Pero tú lo tienes, Erwin, lo lamento mucho… ¡Lo tienes, y no te voy a permitir que lo desperdicies en niñerías!

¿Niñerías…?

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? —pregunta Erwin con la voz tan quebrada como enfurecida, estrujando su pantalón a la altura de cada rodilla. Nota cómo Levi, nervioso, mira la violencia que sus dedos ejercen sobre la tela—. Nunca jugué, no con esto. ¡No hay nada que me importe más en la vida que esto! ¡Llegué hasta aquí convencido de que iba a poder, de que lo lograría, y ahora que estoy a punto de alcanzar el puesto más importante de este cuerpo, la culpa vuelve, me lleno de miedo, temo fallarle a mi padre y lo único que puedo hacer es desear a mi subordinado como jamás he deseado a nadie, todo porque, en el fondo, soy una farsa y no estoy listo para dejar atrás mi propia humanidad! —Al darse cuenta de qué tan brutal ha sido su honestidad, Erwin se cubre la boca con una mano—. Yo…

Levi se arrodilla ante él.

—Al fin nos estamos entendiendo —le dice con el gesto estoico imperturbable.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Erwin, confundido.

Pronto, los ojos de Levi lucen más cansados que de costumbre.

—El día que me la chupaste lo hiciste por mí, ¿recuerdas? Lo hiciste porque yo necesitaba dejar de pensar y a ti, viejo pervertido, no se te ocurrió mejor idea que apelar a eso. —Sintiendo las mejillas calientes, profundamente avergonzado, Erwin asiente—. Muy bien: creo en ti, nadie dentro de estas putas murallas entiende mejor lo que hay que hacer para ganar que tú. ¡Porque tú eres la esperanza, desgraciado, no yo! Lucharé por ti, como ya te lo dije, porque estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos de El Gran Lunático para ganar, en que necesitas ser implacable para ser un buen comandante. Pero tienes corazón, Erwin Smith. No te lo puedes arrancar del pecho como si te arrancaras los pelos.

Pasmado, Erwin suelta la tela de su pantalón. Se pierde en los ojos plateados de Levi, que brillan como dos cuchillas en esta habitación en penumbras, iluminada por una única vela.

—¿Entonces qué crees que debo hacer? —le pregunta, y una revelación lo hace enmudecer.

Es la primera vez que le pide un consejo de índole personal a alguien aquí.

Delegar una responsabilidad. Una. Qué alivio casi obsceno lo llena al hacer esto, ceder.

Renunciar.

Levi sonríe a medias. Lo hace con burla.

—Te falta un poco de calle, si me permites decírtelo. Desconoces qué tan baja puede ser la gente con tal de salirse con la suya. Tú no sirves para ser una mierda. Porque ese es el error principal de tu planteo: no puedes pretender anular al humano, tampoco soltarlo en soledad; lo único que obtendrás son más ataques como los que tuviste aquella vez del té, ataques que, si te suceden durante una expedición, costarán más vidas de las que serás capaz de contar. Reprimirte no te ha servido de un carajo; debes gestionar tu mierda como yo la gestiono cuando corto nucas allá afuera.

¿Gestionar? La palabra le contagia una esperanza inusitada.

Nada anhela más que creerle, ahora más que nunca.

—¿Propones que gestione mi humanidad en los momentos precisos en pos de que pueda concentrarme en nuestra misión?

Levi asiente.

—Estarás más ligero de esa forma, porque no alcanza con dejarte caer para levantarte después, ¿entiendes? Tienes que hacer algo más drástico. No puedes reprimirte más, Erwin: debes pensar en una táctica para domar tu propia mierda.

—Pero…

—Nada: lo harás. Por eso estoy aquí.

Se produce un silencio, uno que sofoca al combinarse con la mirada de Levi, con el cuerpo de Levi, con cómo todo alrededor de él pareciera quemar dada la intensidad que transmiten los ojos.

—¿Para qué estás aquí? —pregunta Erwin sin fingir: no entiende a qué se refiere Levi. Pese a que quizá es evidente, no, no lo ve.

Porque cuando se trata de sí mismo, Erwin no sabe pensar con claridad.

Levi se levanta. Así como antes, no deja de mirarlo fijo ni por un instante. Sin embargo, pese a la convicción que denota desde el principio, un brillo particular destaca en sus ojos, aparece de la nada misma para conferir a las pupilas un tono diferente. Hay cierta incomodidad, también algo de miedo, quizá incluso hasta un poco de pudor.

Sobre todo, hay una devoción que Erwin, la farsa de este cuerpo y este mundo, reconoce como un reflejo exacto de lo que Levi le provoca. Sin embargo, no, no logra verlo más allá de eso.

La devoción que ve en Levi debe ser solo un reflejo de la que él siente por sus alas, no una que Levi le dedique.

Porque nadie podría dedicarle algo así a…

Las manos de Levi se levantan. Alcanzan el primer botón de su propia camisa, ese abrochado justo sobre su pecho. Lo desabrocha, luego el de abajo, luego el que le sigue; los ojos, mientras, dejan atrás la incomodidad, el miedo, el pudor.

La devoción cubre todo lo demás.

Las manos terminan de desabrochar los botones; los dedos corren la tela, retiran la camisa y también el saco que la cubre. Las dos prendas caen al suelo. El pecho desnudo tiene cicatrices, está esculpido hasta el más nimio detalle, y la blancura de la piel seduce de una forma más delicada gracias a la vela que la ilumina por detrás, luz y oscuridad dándole forma a la contradicción más suprema.

De baja estatura, de contextura menuda, de fuertes músculos netamente masculinos que no se relacionan en nada con los ademanes elegantes que son su sello personal. La piel pintada sobre una escultura tallada en detalle, unos ojos que encierran toda la vida, toda la verdad.

Es perfecto.

—Levi, no…

—Silencio.

Levi avanza, lo alcanza. Se pone en cuclillas ante Erwin una vez más, sujeta una de sus manos y la lleva a su cuerpo. La palma de Erwin, por insistencia del agarre, yace en el centro del pecho, entre un pezón y el otro.

—Tenías razón —dice Levi, que lo mira a los ojos, que insiste en hacerlo, que nada más que devoción tiene dentro de las pupilas—, coger con otra persona se trata de la confianza. Compartir una intimidad tan grande requiere de mucha confianza; la vulnerabilidad sale a la luz quieras o no.

—L-Levi…

La mano lo aprieta con más fuerza; una intensa oleada de calor lo quema por dentro. Con qué facilidad lo logra esta piel que vislumbra.

Levi solo tiene que mirarlo para ponerlo a sus pies.

—Si piensas que no veo tu bulto hinchado entre tus piernas, estás equivocado; lo veo y también lo acepto. No estarías aquí, en la posición en la que estás en el cuerpo, si no hubieras tenido corazón. No puedes dejar morir lo más valioso que tienes, imbécil.

Erwin percibe cómo su mano tiembla entre la de Levi y el pecho. Los latidos, debajo de la piel, aceleran, y aceleran, y detienen el tiempo. Es como si ese corazón estuviera latiendo contra su mano, sin piel, ni carne, ni huesos en medio. Es como tener el corazón de Levi en la mano, latiendo de un modo tan salvaje, tan ensordecedor, que es capaz de todo, incluso de desaparecer todo lo que los rodea, de no dejar nada en pie. 

Se agita mirando su mano, la otra y el pecho que cubren.

Este hombre es lo que menos se merece tener, al que nunca merecerá acaparar.

Pero es la persona a la que más ha deseado, también. Tanto, pero tanto, que es como si su piel se derritiera debajo de su toque. Qué química endemoniada comparten.

Ya no puede soportarlo más, pero…

—No puedo, Levi.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Te funciona el pito, lo tienes cada vez más hinchado.

Erwin, pese a cuánto lo está atormentando la culpa, y la angustia, y la excitación también, es capaz de reír al escucharlo.

La magia se mantiene intacta.

—No puedo usarte como a una prostituta.

Levi arquea una ceja.

—¿Ah? Me ofendes si estás pensando en mí de esa manera.

Se miran a los ojos una vez más. La devoción, en las pupilas rodeadas de plateado, sigue elevándose, y elevándose.

—No puedo usarte, no quiero que…

Levi mira hacia un lado. Sus párpados se entrecierran.

—Dentro de estas murallas, las prostitutas no buscan a sus clientes; ellas esperan ser compradas en los burdeles. Así funciona el negocio. Algunas prostitutas de la Capital gozan de una buena vida y no sienten rechazo por su profesión, pues la eligen libremente, pero las del Subterráneo, en su mayoría, venden sus cuerpos para no morirse de hambre. A menudo engendran mocosos que no pueden mantener porque algún cerdo les acaba adentro. Algunas veces, eligen no tenerlos, aunque no todas sobreviven a los métodos que utilizan, los únicos a los que son capaces de acceder sin un centavo en los bolsillos; las que los tienen, no tienen más opción que criarlos entre los cerdos a los que llaman clientela. La mayoría muere tarde o temprano, mueren jóvenes y hermosas en cuartos oscuros, mugrientos, que las miran descomponerse en soledad, olvidadas, porque alguna peste asquerosa las contagia y a nadie le importa una mierda su salud.

Levi aprieta un poco de más la mano de Erwin; este entrecierra los ojos por el dolor. Se sostienen la mirada, de nuevo, y qué extraña la vulnerabilidad que le nota a Levi mientras describe el lado más despreciable del Subterráneo.

¿Es casual que sepa tanto del tema?

—Yo no te estoy ofreciendo coger conmigo para que me des dinero a cambio; te estoy ofreciendo mi confianza para ser tú mismo sin que te dé culpa. No soy tan habilidoso con las palabras como tú; confío en que entiendas lo que quiero decir.

Erwin deja de parpadear.

Al fin lo entiende.

Le está ofreciendo un espacio seguro, de total confianza, de intimidad y paz, para exteriorizar todo lo que deberá reprimir para así sobrevivir.

Le está ofreciendo un lugar limpio, sin culpas.

Un lugar ideal.

—Pero no puedo, Levi… —dice al sonreír. Pese a que sí, sonríe, el gesto solo transmite tristeza, la misma que le late sin parar en el corazón—. No puedo…

Retira la mano, se sujeta la muñeca adolorida contra el pecho.

Levi solo lo mira.

.

.

.

¿Por qué dice que no puede? Demasiado tenso como para estudiar adecuadamente la situación, demasiado expuesto de una forma que no acostumbra tanto física como emocionalmente, Levi piensa lo más rápido que puede.

Ata todos los cabos sueltos que encuentra en la conversación: El Gran Lunático, titanes que no distinguen rangos, sueños sin cumplir, espacios seguros, confianza.

Se pone de pie y le da la espalda a Erwin al caminar hacia la puerta. Tiene que pensar rápido.

¿Por qué Erwin no…?

¿Por qué no quiere que…?

Erwin aparece detrás de él. Le cubre los hombros con la camisa y el saco que Levi abandonó en el suelo. Después, le sostiene los hombros.

—Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí —le dice con la voz quebrada, emocionado como un muchacho pese a que su voz es la de todo un hombre—. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, sé que tienes buenas intenciones. También tienes razón, por lo menos un poco: no debería dejarme consumir. Pero no creo que esta sea la solución.

—Erwin…

Las manos le acarician los hombros cubiertos por su ropa arrugada.

—Debes irte. Prometo encontrar la forma de gestionar mis emociones para que ningún ataque nos ponga a todos en riesgo.

—Pero…

—No tienes que hacer esto por mí, Levi. No puedo aceptar algo así, mucho menos de ti.

Entonces, el mundo enmudece.

Los ojos de Levi, siempre tan cansados, siempre con los párpados caídos por las vivencias experimentadas, se abren al máximo, tanto que incluso sus cejas se elevan de más. Mira la puerta, siente las manos de Erwin estrechándole los hombros, y todo cobra sentido.

 _Mucho menos de ti_ , dijo.

Porque Erwin Smith es un caballero, y lo respeta, y admira su fuerza, y jamás se atrevería a pedirle algo. No lo haría porque, contrario a lo que la mayor parte de este cuerpo piensa, el futuro comandante que tanto intimida a sus subordinados por su inquebrantable convicción y sacrificio tiene, debajo de la piel, debajo del bloque de hielo con el cual se cubre los ojos y el corazón, a una persona llena de culpa.

Una persona que siempre se hace a un lado, que jamás acepta halagos, que quizá hasta se odia a sí misma.

Una persona que no cree merecer nada bueno que pueda pasarle, pues se ve a sí misma en un espejo hecho por sus propias manos, uno que solo es capaz de mostrarle la visión distorsionada que tiene de su propio corazón.

Erwin Smith se considera una farsa.

No cree merecer que el hombre que tanto desea, ese al que tanto admira también, se entregue a él para ayudarlo a no joderse más la cabeza.

Erwin necesita una sola cosa para aceptar, una, y es precisamente la que Levi no le ha dado. Es lo que Levi tampoco se ha dado a sí mismo, pues no lo ha considerado en absoluto. Porque Levi rechazó la primera caricia aquella vez, en su cumpleaños, porque no estaba listo para olvidar a la violencia, para sentir a todo su ser limpiándose hasta la raíz.

Se trata del consentimiento.

Se trata de aceptar que ambos gestionarán, no solo Erwin, y lo harán en un espacio igualmente seguro para los dos.

Levi aprieta los puños, respira hondo, se suelta del agarre, gira. Mira hacia arriba, busca los ojos que inspiran a los cielos a irradiar tanta belleza.

—No voy a sujetarte la mano y ponérmela en el bulto para que entiendas, no lo haré porque sería pasar un límite y te respeto lo suficiente como para no hacerlo, Erwin, pero puedes preguntarme. Si quieres preguntarme, hazlo.

Erwin, con el ceño fruncido, parece titubear. Se nota a la legua que el nerviosismo que lo gobierna es uno intenso, uno que no le da tregua.

—¿Preguntarte…?

—Preguntarme. —Levi aprieta más los puños. Es este el camino. Es este, y no confía en el juicio que Erwin tiene de sí mismo—. Usa tus palabras elegantes para hacerlo, anda, pregúntame si acaso es por lástima, por hacerte un simple favor, o bien porque realmente quiero coger contigo simple y llanamente porque me calientas. Tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta, solo tienes que hacerla.

.

.

.

Pasmado, Erwin retrocede dos pasos. Levi, aunque suena como siempre, frío, brusco, en realidad luce tenso, nervioso.

Sobre todo, con el pecho desnudo y los párpados caídos, luce conmovido.

Vulnerable.

Sintiendo cómo la temperatura aumenta en el espacio que los separa, cómo el calor le corta el aliento, se dice que no, que debe rechazarlo, que no puede aceptar algo así. Sin embargo, el calor que le revolotea por todo el cuerpo opina algo distinto, tanto el que le aprieta la dureza que lo tortura entre las piernas como aquel que le acaricia el corazón.

Quiere.

Diablos, quiere.

Quiere, y está a punto de enloquecer ante la sola posibilidad.

Respirando con dificultad, considera. Una decisión solo tiene significado al afectar la siguiente decisión, se recuerda; qué valiosa lección aprendida de la peor forma.

Mira el libro cerrado sobre el escritorio, y es como si la imagen se acercara a él, como si ese libro cerrado lo absorbiera.

Si pierde el corazón, no tardará en perder la cabeza.

Si pierde la cabeza, perderá la herramienta que más necesita para hacer la diferencia.

Si Levi hace esto por lástima, no…

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta casi sin voz, más emocionado de lo que quiere reconocerse—. ¿Es por mí? ¿Es porque me tienes lástima?

Con los brazos cruzados debajo de la camisa abierta y el saco que le cubren los hombros, Levi demuestra que ya ha tomado su propia decisión:

—No, Erwin. Es por otra cosa.

Levi ya ha elegido, eso le dice su convicción. Falta él.

Falta la farsa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Levi avanza un paso, pero es como si avanzara mil.

—Porque quiero, y porque me arrepentiré más de no hacerlo.

Erwin respira fuerte; después, deja de hacerlo.

Decidir lo contrario a lo que Levi ha decidido solo lo atormentará más, solo terminará de matar lo poco que queda vivo dentro de él después de tantos años de culpa, antes de tantas muertes que tendrá que reconocer como su total responsabilidad.

Decidir que sí será una imprudencia en este contexto de guerra, muertes e injusticia detrás de esas murallas fabricadas con mentiras.

Pero será un promedio, también.

Será el equilibrio que necesita.

Será darle un hogar a su humanidad, dejarla en las mejores manos que conoce.

Decidir que sí será…

Mira el libro de nuevo; tiene que llegar a esa verdad.

Mirando el libro hace la última pregunta:

—¿Quieres… acostarte conmigo?

Una risa es la única respuesta que recibe, por lo menos en principio. Los segundos pasan, agonizan al pasar de uno al otro. Parecen siglos, uno tarda más que el que lo precede.

El rostro de Levi se hunde en su pecho.

—Viejo cursi, preguntarme de esa forma tan políticamente correcta. Habla sucio, no morirás por hacerlo.

Erwin mira el cabello negro. A cada lado de su cuerpo, las manos le tiemblan.

Lo hacen por todo lo que Levi le inspira.

Por la devoción.

—Levi… —susurra.

—Quiero.

—Pero si soy un cerdo…

—No lo serás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Confío en ti, imbécil.

—Pero el sexo te da asco…

Y es por eso que las manos le tiemblan, sobre todo.

Porque de nada podría arrepentirse más que de hacer algo contra su voluntad, sin su consentimiento.

—Ya te lo dije: me da asco el sexo, no tú. Tú no me das asco, rubio. ¡Puedes confiar en mi criterio también, oye!

Levi lo mira desde su pecho. Erwin enmudece ante el deseo descomunal que braman los ojos.

—No me das asco, ni tú ni la idea de coger contigo; me calientas como nadie me ha calentado en la puta vida, de hecho, y ya no lo soporto más —reitera Levi más sofocado de lo que lo ha escuchado alguna vez—. Ya deja de parlotear y tócame, carajo.

La sangre que llena sus venas, frenada durante toda la escena, arranca. Hirviendo, se concentra en los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo. En sus muslos, una tensión lo sensibiliza.

Entre las piernas, ya no tiene forma de aguantar la ropa.

Con las manos, en un movimiento simple, casi cotidiano, Erwin hace a un lado la camisa y el saco de Levi; es como en la Noche de la Esperanza, pero distinto; es obra de los dos, no de uno.

Deja caer las prendas; mira los ojos de plata.

Al segundo, cuando los labios se hunden en los labios con una urgencia tan divina como obscena, ya no ve nada, no más.

Es una apuesta, como cada cosa que hace, como todo riesgo que corre.

Cuando Levi responde el beso sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo, descubre lo más importante.

Sin importar cuántas consecuencias traiga este idilio inapropiado para este contexto de pura desesperación, acaba de tomar la decisión correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por todo, por leer, por comentar, por los kudos y por compartir sus sentimientos conmigo, por estar del otro lado.
> 
> Gracias para siempre. :')


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Cuando Erwin deja caer su camisa y su saco, en los segundos que les lleva caer al suelo, Levi experimenta una suerte de alucinación. Un cúmulo de información inusitado despierta dentro de su cerebro y lo abruma con conceptos que nunca le interesó explorar.

Hasta hoy.

Erwin lo besa al abrazarlo, al aprisionarlo contra su pecho con una vehemencia exacerbada, y el simple impacto de tantas sensaciones entremezcladas logra traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo que siente al regresar solo lo puede comparar con lo que sintió aquel fatídico día de su vida, el más triste, pero qué fortuna lo opuesta que es esta escena a aquella que jamás quiere recordar.

Saber exactamente lo que tiene que hacer; el instinto más íntimo se ha encendido al mismo tiempo que su piel, la cual, al recibir tan solo un beso de Erwin, adquiere otra clase de consciencia.

Está viva.

Aprieta los párpados; mirar no es necesario cuando de perderse en las sensaciones se trata. Al retornar el abrazo, al sujetar la camisa de Erwin con los dedos justo encima de su cintura, se guía a partir de lo que la piel le describe, de todo lo que Erwin le desata, de la inquietud que le confiere ganas de todo, un todo desconocido, misterioso, que solo lo llena de una cosa.

De ansias.

Retorna el beso, lo vuelve tan salvaje como lo fue el primero que se dieron hace tan solo una semana; succiona los labios, mueve la lengua en círculos desprolijos que la lengua de Erwin le propone. Lo hace, y del suelo pareciera surgir una ola de calor que lo embiste y lo derrota, que lo transforma y sensibiliza.

Quema. Todo lo que proviene de Erwin quema como el fuego y está por todas partes. Erwin lo quema al apretarlo con los brazos, y el calor que lo abruma no le produce ningún asco. 

Porque Erwin no es un cerdo.

¡Porque nadie nunca…!

Respira hondo contra los labios que lo besan; es una sobredosis. Porque el calor lo hace sentir húmedo, como si su piel se derritiera; porque son los besos y las caricias de Erwin aquellos que mantienen su cuerpo como es, los que delinean sus formas exactas para que así no se convierta en meros vestigios de este calor insoportable, uno que en realidad no vino del suelo, no, sino que nació del tacto entre sus pieles.

Levi suelta un gruñido contra la boca de Erwin, la cual lo suelta en pos de respirar. Lo hacen los dos contra la boca del otro, y el aire no retorna a sus pulmones; escasea aún más.

Las manos de Erwin lo sujetan de la cintura, aprietan; los labios van del cuello al pecho. Cuando la punta de una lengua dibuja los bordes de su pezón izquierdo, Levi lloriquea entre la confusión, el placer y la ignorancia.

Le encanta.

Temblando, sujeta el cabello. Los mechones dorados se esparcen entre sus dedos. De una suavidad inconcebible, necesita jalarlos para soportar la falta de aire y el exceso de calor. 

No alcanza. Nada alcanza.

Jadea cuando las rodillas le fallan; Erwin lo mantiene de pie con manos fuertes, previene la caída y succiona el pezón con avidez.

.

.

.

Es adictivo. 

Erwin siente que se disocia, que el cuerpo de Levi lo trasporta a otro plano existencial en el cual solo existe el humano, no el soldado que lucha por la verdad. No se reconoce como aquel que succiona el pezón de Levi, tampoco como el que tironea de su cinturón con la única intención de desnudarlo, de allanar el camino para así tocarlo. Este es otro Erwin.

Nunca se ha sentido más real que ahora.

Del pezón baja al estómago. Desliza los labios por sobre la piel que recubre las costillas, por los bíceps, por el costado derecho de la cintura. Se contiene de morder la piel llena de cicatrices, tan manchada por la experiencia exagerada de este ser parido por la violencia.

Besa los firmes músculos del torso sosteniendo a Levi a cada lado de la cintura. Las rodillas de Levi ceden y lo ve caer sobre ellas, ante él. Erwin, en cuclillas, se arrodilla también, lo abraza, le quita el cinturón, lo arroja a un lado, le desabrocha el botón del pantalón.

Besa debajo del ombligo inclinándose ante la blancura; está desatado, la correa imaginaria que lo ataba a la culpa se ha roto y ya no tiene idea de cómo frenarse, no ante este cuerpo. 

Levi, abrazado a su cuello, cae hacia atrás no sin arrastrarlo con él.

.

.

.

No entiende nada de lo que está pasando y lo aterra de un modo que lo fastidia, porque el calor es insoportable, porque cada beso lo calienta más, sobre todo si es sobre sus pezones o sobre el sitio en el cual Erwin lo besa ahora, debajo del ombligo, tan cerca y tan lejos de la dureza que vibra urgida entre sus piernas. 

Al sentir el frío del piso chocar contra el calor de su piel, Levi arquea la espalda al gemir como no recuerda haberlo hecho en el pasado. No sabía que se podía tener un motivo para gemir así, tampoco. 

Hasta hoy, no sabía una mierda de nada. 

Las manos de Erwin se aventuran por sobre su ropa; nerviosas al juzgar por el temblor que les percibe cuando lo tocan, aunque al mismo tiempo convencidas de una forma apasionada, tajante, intentan bajar la parte inferior de su ropa, hacer desaparecer las últimas dos prendas que cubren a Levi.

Él lo frena al sujetarlo de la camisa.

Levi abre los ojos; las manos se Erwin se detienen, permanecen suspendidas en el aire. Tiemblan, sí; Erwin tiembla, y en sus ojos los cielos están hechos de fuego, y su piel está enrojecida por el calor. 

Abrumado por la belleza de la imagen, frustrado también, Levi empieza a desabrochar la camisa de Erwin con el ceño fruncido y las manos inquietas. Lo que debería ser fácil se torna difícil, la energía que intenta contener no lo ayuda, la ansiedad tampoco; desabrocha dos botones, y cuando el tercero no logra desabrocharse por culpa de la torpeza de sus dedos, chasquea la lengua y aprieta los dientes. ¡¿Por qué las manos no le responden?!

Erwin lo mira. Levi, a quien Kenny bien le enseñó a leer la mirada de las personas, no logra descifrar lo que las pupilas gritan.

Los segundos pasan, y el rostro de Erwin muta. Sus facciones son perfectamente legibles cuando sonríe.

¿Hay lujuria en las pupilas que lo miran? ¿Hay ternura mezclada con la lujuria?

¿Esos dos elementos se pueden mezclar dentro de unos ojos…?

.

.

.

Las manos le dejan de temblar mágicamente, pero no; es por lo que mira, por lo que lo que mira le inspira.

¿Cómo dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo ahora, estando con quien está? Levi no merece sus nervios. Lo que Levi está haciendo por él merece mucho más.

No a él.

Nunca a él.

Pero cuánto anhela creer que sí, que Levi lo merece a él precisamente porque él así lo ha decidido, que el hecho de que haya decidido que esto pase signifique que Erwin es la persona indicada. No porque lo merezca o no.

Eso es.

Es la persona indicada porque es la persona que Levi ha elegido. 

—Permíteme —le dice cuando la garganta se le cierra no por la angustia, tampoco por la culpa, sino por la emoción que le eriza la piel de una forma distinta a como lo hace el deseo.

Es ternura. La que lo ha puesto nervioso, la que ahora le permite relajarse de nuevo; es la ternura que Levi le despierta. 

No son jóvenes ni tampoco inexpertos, pero qué inevitable sentir ternura ante todo lo que Levi está haciendo por él, ante esta torpeza mezclada con elegancia, ante esta frustración que delatan los ojos, salvaje y confundida, voraz e indecisa.

Apoya la mano izquierda junto al hombro derecho de Levi; con la derecha, ayuda a los dedos de Levi con los siguientes botones. Al hacerlo, se percata de algo.

Las manos. 

No había notado este detalle, o sí, pero en este contexto adquiere otro significado: las manos de Levi son preciosas, delicadas al moverse y en su forma, de una pulcritud envidiable, pero curtidas como pocas.

Qué inevitable sentirse un estúpido por admirarlas hasta este punto, como si memorizarlas fuera necesario. Son las manos más fuertes que conoce, también las más perfectas.

Las necesita sobre su piel.

Las…

Los botones se terminan; cada extremo de la camisa de Erwin cae sobre el torso de Levi, quien mira su pecho desnudo con un poco más de curiosidad de la que suele delatar en su eterno estoicismo.

.

.

.

Nunca intentó imaginarse el cuerpo de Erwin; las pocas veces que se permitió pensar en él durante los últimos días, más por instinto que por voluntad propia, su cuerpo era fantasmagórico, no tenía detalles. Si bien sabe que le gustan los hombres desde hace años, nunca se ha perdido en consideraciones de este tipo; nadie le ha despertado un interés que alcance este punto, el del hambre, el que pertenece al terreno de la piel. 

Pero Erwin derriba todo, cada prejuicio, cada mentira. Su pecho es absurdo, no era difícil imaginarlo debajo de su ropa, pero tenerlo ante los ojos es diferente, da otra clase de veracidad a la escena; le hace saber que esto está pasando.

Es hermoso. Enorme, imponente, de piel cubierta por un fino vello dorado. Es musculoso, firme, masculino de una forma muy adaptada al canon de belleza imperante. 

Erwin podría tener literalmente a quien se le antoje debajo, cualquier persona rogando por su toque; nadie en su sano juicio podría oponerse. 

Es un puto dibujo hecho por el artista más talentoso. 

Tan concentrado está en el pecho y el calor que el pecho emana, uno que incluso humilla a la imagen mental que tiene de ese concepto llamado infierno, que Levi nunca se percata de lo que Erwin hace, de cómo sujeta su mano derecha y la lleva a su cuerpo justo como el propio Levi lo hizo al ofrecerle compartir este momento. Ve su mano sobre la masividad del pecho de Erwin, percibe con el tacto la dureza de los músculos, y es como si su cerebro dejara de funcionar por un instante.

—Carajo —suspira. Es como estar entre dormido y despierto, la imagen quema y destroza; Erwin lo succiona, su piel le grita al quemarlo.

Aprieta los dientes al ver cómo su mano tiembla sobre la piel, sus dedos hundidos en el vello dorado que recubre el pecho. Quiere tirar de él, besarlo, acariciar su rostro y su lengua y su pene y todo su cuerpo contra este pecho.

Su respiración acelera al escuchar cómo el ímpetu que le brota por los poros le da órdenes difusas, extrañas, en idiomas desconocidos que, sin embargo, él logra entender a la perfección. Erwin, tan agitado como él lo está, pareciera contenerse.

Al carajo todo.

—Levi…

¡Al carajo!

En un movimiento abrupto, violento, sujeta la cintura desnuda de Erwin al pasar las manos por debajo de la camisa. Sus manos aprietan al pedir ayuda. Erwin entiende, al parecer, pues coopera, y entre los dos retiran la camisa. Qué inevitable deleitarse una vez más ante los músculos de los brazos demostrando tanta fuerza sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Pronto, como si estuvieran peleando por mero entrenamiento, Levi separa las piernas y rodea la cintura de Erwin con ellas. Sujeta los imponentes hombros e insta a Erwin a hundirse en su pecho. Tironea, Erwin lo aplasta; respiran fuerte al mismo tiempo, una boca sobre la otra.

Se miran, un pecho sobre el otro, y el calor deja de ser insoportable; se vuelve ciertamente placentero.

Es exactamente lo que Levi necesita sobre su piel.

Quemarse, derretirse, entremezclarse con lo que quede de Erwin, los vestigios de cada uno formando algo nuevo, algo mejor.

—Anda, rubio —dice. Su voz es como un hilo fino, frágil pese a sonar profundo, ronco; es pura falta de aire—. No seas tan tímido; ya tienes cierta edad, no deberías comportarte así.

Erwin ríe contra su boca. Luce apenado, algo que en un rostro de más de treinta embellece de otra manera. Le confiere una juventud que brilla, que enternece; es algo que desentona con lo que, como bien delata la posición en la que están, yace tan duro contra su propia dureza. 

Es cierto, entonces.

La lujuria, cuando no es un cerdo quien la deja entrever en las pupilas, puede tener otros elementos. Ternura, confianza, respeto.

Devoción, aquello que está arrasando con todo al unirlos a los dos. 

—Es que…

—¿Qué?

—Eres hermoso, Levi. —Erwin cubre su mejilla derecha con una mano, su nuca con la otra; con un codo, evita abrumarlo con su peso.

Levi levanta una ceja al mirarlo.

—¿Ah? ¿Hermoso?

—Muy hermoso.

—Ya veo… ¿Y por eso me estás tratando con tanta delicadeza?

—Más bien, es por eso que no sé qué hacer; estoy anonadado, me inspiras tantas cosas que…

—Viejo cursi, para con eso.

—¿No me crees?

La ceja cae, retorna a su estado habitual.

—Te creo porque sé que eres honesto cuando eres cursi, pero te diré algo, grandulón. —Levi, respirando cada segundo un poco más fuerte, posa los labios contra la parte baja de la quijada de Erwin. Pierde el hilo de lo que intenta decir al sentir la piel contra su boca, no tan suave por la barba que tímidamente empieza a crecer, pero sí madura, sí curtida como lo está el pecho y también las manos y también los brazos y también los ojos de Erwin, esos que hablan tanto sin decir ni una palabra—. No tienes que ser así.

Complacido al juzgar por cómo hunde la quijada contra su boca, Erwin responde con la voz tan ronca como la de él:

—¿Así cómo?

—Suave.

—Levi…

Tiritan contra el otro, los penes atrapados en los pantalones, uno duro contra el otro, dos rocas sólidas rozándose a los lados. Sentir cómo todo el cuerpo de Erwin late contra el de él envía olas de calor a su carne, traspasa su piel, lo devora desde adentro.

Embiste la cadera de Erwin al moverla hacia adelante y hacia atrás, al acariciar erección contra erección. Un escalofrío le tensa el cuerpo entero, lo vuelve frágil y también fuerte; al contener un gemido al tiempo que sus pezones se frotan contra el pecho de Erwin, al percibir la tensión que difumina su piel y se apodera de su capacidad de razonamiento, rodea el cuello con los brazos y fija los ojos sobre los de Erwin sin piedad alguna.

Ya no puede más. No sabe por qué, no sabe cómo, pero necesita dejar de pensar.

Al carajo, sí. 

—Pierde la puta cabeza, Erwin Smith —dice antes de besarlo con las manos aferradas a su cabello, con la cadera desatada al moverse contra la de él en pos de frotarlo y frotarse, de sentir y ser sentido. No tiene idea de lo que hace con la lengua, de por qué la hunde tanto en la boca de Erwin, de por qué necesita devorarlo hasta este punto visceral, violento, sucio por lo explícito.

Pero quiere.

Ya no quiere negarlo más.

.

.

.

Qué apasionado es.

Los besos de Levi lo asfixian; su pasión es salvaje, parece estar en carne viva, al acecho. Es una pasión sin paciencia, ruda, desprolija, que subyuga de la mejor manera. Es lo único que explica con qué vehemencia lo besa. 

No sabe besar, pero Levi besa mejor que todos esos fantasmas sin rostro que, en su pasado, se borran al alcanzar esta epifanía.

.

.

.

Porque no es suficiente y es por eso que ya no lo soporta, porque quiere destrozarse al destrozarlo, hundirse en él y hundirlo en él. Quiere todo a la vez, de un movimiento, en un puto segundo. Quiere todo cuanto Erwin pueda darle e incluso más. 

¡Lo quiere!

Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Levi lo besa más profundo, más rápido; su lengua hace lo que puede, lo que el instinto le dice en tantos susurros en tantos idiomas, mientras sus labios succionan toda la carne que rozan y sus caderas embisten con el mismo ímpetu. Sus manos, ahora sobre la espalda infinita de Erwin, se mueven con explícita brusquedad. 

Solo sabe que no lo soporta, que no es suficiente ni lo será, y que la clave para librarse del calor es hacerlo explotar. Que explote dentro de él, que la tensión que le sube por las piernas y se le concentra en la ingle explote en mil pedazos y ponga en blanco sus ojos y su mente.

Todo lo que es, lo que lo constituye. 

Besa la boca, la quijada, el cuello. Sube, roza la nariz, la frente, un párpado con labios entreabiertos. Cada vez que finaliza un toque, que pierde contacto con él, la piel de Levi tirita al sumirlo en un frío insoportable, uno que no tiene nada que ver con la dureza que embiste contra Erwin, entumecida por la tensión, por la insatisfacción.

Quiere más.

Pega aún más el cuerpo de Erwin al de él, jala su cabello, acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja derecha con la lengua, y vuelve al cuello, y aprieta la espalda, y se mueve completo contra él, y no entiende qué hace, y el calor crece, y la tensión lo hace temblar, y el frío lo aterra, y embiste una y mil veces contra la erección palpitante de Erwin, tan enorme en comparación a la suya al juzgar por lo que percibe al acariciarse contra ella. Pero no, no es este el camino.

Impaciente, acaricia la espalda con las uñas, mordisquea el cuello, refriega el rostro de Erwin con su mejilla y contiene un gruñido nacido del fastidio, de la insatisfacción. Se frota entero contra él, la erección, los pezones, el vientre, todo, y se frota contra al suelo para encontrar allí el frío que consuela tanto sufrimiento. Está exhausto, la excitación se le convierte en dolor, lo desgarra al no encontrar solución, al no obtener suficiente, al pedirle cada vez más. 

¡Porque sí, quiere más!

—Mierda —masculla al dejarse caer al suelo con el rostro inclinado hacia la izquierda, sin más aire en los pulmones, inhalando y exhalando con la boca abierta.

Erwin le acaricia el torso con las puntas de los dedos. Un solo toque le desata otro escalofrío.

—Respira… —le murmura. Le peina el cabello, lo vuelve a sujetar de las mejillas, lo mira a los ojos, y Levi siente que hasta estos anhela besar—. Necesito que me respondas una pregunta antes de continuar.

Levi sujeta el cuello de Erwin y aprieta a cada lado. Erwin se agita en respuesta, y ni cuán erótica suena la respiración le alcanza para calmar sus ansias.

—¿Qué carajo quieres? —dice fastidiado por la interrupción, por las ganas que no logra contener.

—¿Lo has hecho antes?

—¿Eh?

—¿Has tenido sexo?

Levi entrecierra los párpados. No quiere responder, pero sabe que Erwin es buena persona y de seguro le está preguntando esto por una cuestión de respeto.

Se sigue tratando de la confianza.

—Hace cuatro años. Solo fue una vez.

.

.

.

Eso explica este hermoso desastre que tiene delante. La forma en la que reacciona al contacto, casi a la defensiva; la forma en la que cede de repente, abruptamente, hasta escurrirse como agua entre sus manos.

Es cómico, de cierto modo: dos hombres de cierta edad que vuelan por los aires con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y no flaquean al ver la nuca de un titán por más que el miedo y la furia y el sufrimiento se acumulen en sus gargantas; dos hombres que han vivido tanto, que han pasado por trechos hechos de emociones tan complejas que, a lo mejor, volverían loco a cualquiera. Hay tanto peso conceptual encima de sus cuerpos, ejerce tanta fuerza sobre los dos, que no tiene sentido, no esto, no esos mismos hombres besándose y tocándose en el suelo de una habitación perdida de la base militar en la que viven. No tiene sentido que les cueste tanto pese a la pasión que sienten, que la falta de experiencia en esta clase de escenarios se entremezcle así con el exceso de experiencia en otros.

Los dos están nerviosos, y quizá no deberían rechazar esos nervios, se dice Erwin al besar repetidamente a Levi, en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la quijada, besos lentos, sutiles, expresando la ternura que se ha apoderado de él insólitamente y no tanto.

Quizá, deberían utilizar los nervios a su favor.

—No vayas a decirme algo del tipo _te cuidaré, seré amable_ , porque no tienes que hacerlo así; no voy a comprar esa mierda como si tuviera quince años —dice Levi al temblar y retorcerse ante cada mínimo contacto de la boca de Erwin con su piel.

Erwin sonríe. No debe subestimar a Levi, tampoco la convicción que le demuestra. Aún le preocupa el asco que siente con respecto al sexo, si tiene que ser honesto, aunque empieza a tener sentido pensar que no se relaciona con el sexo en sí, sino con la suciedad.

Se pide paciencia al sujetar las manos de Levi, las cuales siguen apretando a cada lado de su cuello: este rompecabezas encontrará forma de completarse tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto, tiene que esforzarse.

—No diré nada de eso —afirma al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, su boca besando con lentitud y devoción cada retazo de piel de Levi que se topa. 

—Pero lo estás pensando.

—Quizá.

—No quiero que lo pienses. No tienes que ser amable, no me gusta; me incomoda.

Recuerda el diálogo durante la Noche de la Esperanza: Levi se siente incómodo cuando alguien demuestra preocupación por él. Es irónico: que la persona que más se preocupa por él sea la que menos se preocupa por sí misma no le parece justo. 

Pero quizá es una cuestión de gustos.

Gustos…

—Lo siento —dice Erwin al soltar a Levi y arrodillarse entre sus piernas, las cuales caen a cada lado de sus muslos a regañadientes, o eso pareciera indicar el fastidio que Levi demuestra al mirar cada una de sus acciones como si no las aprobara.

—¿Qué haces? No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo, porque te juro que te ataré a la cama si me dices que esto no es correcto o alguna estupidez de ese estilo.

Erwin, en mayor control de sí mismo gracias al momento de relajación posterior a tanta excitación, ríe como siempre lo hace al obtener un poco del particular humor de Levi.

No le disgustaría para nada. 

Ríe más al pensarlo: nunca ha considerado la mera posibilidad de verse inmovilizado. ¿Qué magia tiene Levi que es capaz de hacerle considerar cosas que siempre le han parecido extremas para lo que él prefiere en la intimidad? Él, que no es exactamente el arquetipo de hombre especialista, para quien el sexo nunca ha tenido un verdadero significado. 

¿Debería tenerlo ahora?

—Nada de eso —responde al contener una risa más ante la frustración lacerante que denota el rostro de Levi—, solo me di cuenta de que es muy descortés de mi parte tenerte en el suelo de mi cuarto. Incluso, si lo pienso, me sorprende un poco que no te hayas quejado.

Levi mira el suelo a cada lado de su cabeza al mover los ojos a un lado, al otro.

.

.

.

Es cierto.

Normalmente, le daría asco la idea coger en el suelo con alguien. Es decir, le daría asco la idea de coger o de estar parcialmente desnudo sobre cualquier suelo.

Pero este es Erwin.

Erwin en el cuarto de Erwin.

Como si el cuarto fuera una extensión de él, Levi siente este espacio tan limpio como siente a Erwin en sí. Todo está limpio no solo porque él mismo ha limpiado este lugar bajo sus exigentes estándares. 

Es porque se relaciona con Erwin.

Por eso no se ha percatado de su posición en ningún momento; no se ha sentido incómodo ni por un instante. Se ha sentido frustrado, tenso, nervioso, pero por el calor sin alivio, por no obtener lo suficiente de Erwin, no por lo demás. 

—¿Qué propones entonces? —pregunta Levi sin mirarlo. 

La sombra de Erwin lo cubre como un manto cuando se levanta. La luz de la vela, detrás de él, ilumina las formas de su torso, de sus brazos. Las manos se extienden ante él.

—Vamos —le dice al sonreír.

Levi sujeta las manos de Erwin y se levanta. Cuando lo hace, un mareo se apodera de su cabeza. Respira fuerte cuando Erwin lo abraza, cuando su rostro se hunde en el pecho de aquel que lo estrecha.

En su propio pecho, crece un calor que lo abruma incluso más que el que, solo por el contacto entre su piel y la de Erwin, vuelve a abrumarlo entre sus piernas.

Caminan los siete pasos que los separan de la cama. Levi no espera lo que sucede: Erwin lo besa, lo atrapa, lo deposita al borde la cama e intenta quitarle lo que le queda de ropa. Levi lo detiene al jalarlo con fuerza, al lanzarlo sobre él.

Desparramados sobre el borde la cama, el calor se potencia en un parpadeo; ardiendo de la misma manera, se besan, se devoran, se mueven contra el otro, respiran del aliento del otro. 

Levi intenta bajarle el pantalón; Erwin lo detiene al apretarle la cintura. Levi insiste; Erwin vuelve a frenarlo y también a besarlo.

Levi lloriquea contra la boca de Erwin cuando este no deja de sostenerlo con la fuerza de sus manos.

La vulnerabilidad que siente envía torrentes de excitación hacia su pene, el cual se sacude con violencia dentro de su pantalón. 

.

.

.

La simpleza de ese sonido, de ese lloriqueo de Levi, hace que la mente de Erwin se desconecte por un maravilloso instante. Es libre sobre este cuerpo, sobre esta piel, encerrado en este calor. Sin razón, es como un animal. Quiere devorar y dejarse devorar.

Nunca se ha sentido tan caliente, tanto, pero tanto, que las piernas y el ceño le tiemblan, que el pene le suplica ser liberado de la ropa. 

La ropa, sí.

Baja los pantalones y la ropa interior de ambos con movimientos torpes, ayudado por los pies de Levi, que empujan las telas junto a él. Lo hacen entre los dos hasta que todas las prendas desaparecen. 

Erwin permanece de pie; Levi, sentado al borde de la cama.

Se miran, miran la desnudez del otro, y Erwin recupera la razón, la angustia, la culpa, pero no por tantas vivencias y la injusticia, tampoco por los sueños imposibles.

Paralizado ante Levi, obnubilado por su belleza irreal, salvaje y dulce, hermosa aun cuando no responda a los cánones inventados por los cerdos, sabe que nunca merecerá esto.

Levi es perfecto de una forma tan tajante que incluso lastima. 

Es precioso.

Nunca estará a la altura.

.

.

.

En lo que respecta a la belleza, jamás ha visto a un hombre más apuesto que Erwin Smith, que desnudo ante él sonríe de una forma que no tiene derecho a exteriorizar en un momento así, desnudo y con el pene parado y carnoso. 

Sonríe con una ternura que casi sabe a modestia; es inaceptable viniendo de esta puta escultura humana.

Mira la erección: la diferencia entre ambos es notoria, lo llena de anhelos a los cuales no logra darles palabras. 

Traga saliva al mirar a un lado y se martiriza por la debilidad que el gesto exterioriza. Chasquea la lengua cuando el desgraciado que tiene delante se ríe.

—Carajo, Erwin. De qué mierda te estarás riendo.

—Estás sonrojado.

Diablos.

—Tu pelo ahí abajo tiene el color de tus cejas, me pareció ridículo —miente.

—Tu vello es muy fino, lo encuentro estético, aunque también muy masculino.

Las mejillas de Levi se calientan aún más. Nunca se ha puesto a pensar en sí mismo, en su apariencia y qué tan admirable podría resultar para las personas. Que alguien lo llame así es nuevo.

Que Erwin lo llame así…

—Deja de mirarme el pelo del pito, asqueroso.

Intenta cruzarse de piernas, presa del pudor, pero un beso lo detiene. Erwin lo besa despacio, pero profundo, al asirlo de los hombros. Levi se sujeta las rodillas para resistir. 

Erwin se aleja no sin antes regalarle otra sonrisa. Levi ve cómo le da la espalda para dirigirse al escritorio. Pasmado, entre incómodo y desconcertado por la intimidad de la escena, observa los glúteos, los muslos, las cicatrices, la anchura demencial de la espalda, la forma de cada músculo, la carne que lo constituye.

Es tan bello que brilla como la pieza de porcelana más delicada que haya visto. La más limpia, una que de solo mirarla provoca incluso lo que es imposible.

Hacerlo sonreír.

Erwin retorna a la cama con la vela en las manos; la deja sobre la mesa de luz que está a la derecha. Vuelve a la punta de la cama y sujeta una mano de Levi, quien siente cómo el corazón le acelera después de unos minutos de tregua.

Se miran a los ojos, de nuevo. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Erwin lo invita a arrastrarse por el colchón, a recostarse sobre este.

Levi siente que la sola invitación lo paraliza.

Porque con la vela iluminándolo desde adelante y no desde atrás, Erwin no solo se ve majestuoso. 

Es perfecto.

Con las piernas temblando de un modo que lo fastidia como todo lo anterior lo ha hecho (qué débil lo vuelve y cuánto lo indigna), Levi se arrastra hacia atrás. Cuando le deja el lugar suficiente, Erwin sube a la cama. Gatea por delante de él, que siente cómo el corazón le late cada vez más rápido, más fuerte.

Levi alcanza la almohada, apoya la cabeza sobre ella. 

Erwin permanece sobre él, apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas, sin siquiera rozarlo. La comparación de sus cuerpos es tan absurda como la belleza de Erwin lo es; se siente como un gato ante un titán. 

—Trajiste la vela para mirarme en más detalle —dice Levi.

—Sí.

—Pervertido.

Erwin sonríe.

—Creo que, si hubiera tenido que seguir mirándote y nada más, sin poder acapararte ni por un segundo, tarde o temprano me habría vuelto loco. —La última palabra surge de él más con el aliento que con la voz, mezclada con una risa corta, suave, pero más honesta que cualquier otra del pasado. 

¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Porque la emoción es extrema.

Porque esta escena tiene un significado que no debería tener.

Porque no está a la altura ni lo estará.

.

.

.

Erwin lleva la palma de la mano derecha al rostro de Levi, quien lo mira, y después no, y después sí, mitad iluminado por la vela que proviene de la derecha del cuarto, mitad oscurecido por las sombras de la izquierda. 

—Gracias por esto… —susurra justo antes de besarlo apenas abriendo la boca.

Levi siente que el pecho se le levanta, que ese calor de antes se potencia, que el corazón se le agranda hasta límites dolorosos. Es un dolor que jamás ha sentido, uno que se le conecta con los lagrimales, con la entrepierna, con cada punto sensible de la piel, incluso con la estrechez de la garganta.

¿Qué carajo es esto y por qué lo abruma tanto?

Tiembla antes de abrazar a Erwin, de obligarlo a aplastarlo con su peso justo como en el suelo, a besarlo con vehemencia, con violencia. Lo jala; Erwin respira fuerte contra su hombro cuando sus cuerpos se pegan uno al otro. La emoción que se le retuerce en el corazón a Levi invade todo su ser.

Está feliz.

Hundiendo a Erwin en su hombro, reteniéndolo con fuerza al abrazarlo por el cuello, Levi, desesperado, mira el techo con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración anulada. 

No debería hacerlo tan feliz. No esto. No dos pitos parados que han decidido divertirse juntos para así combatir el estrés.

La sola idea de verse tan malditamente feliz por tener a Erwin encima le desordena el planteo de la escena y de su total existencia. Ansioso, sintiendo la ansiedad que lo invade siempre que ve mugre a su alrededor, cuando no tolera la suciedad y el miedo y la repetición de los malos recuerdos y la vulnerabilidad y…

—Levi…

… solo limpiar lo calma, como si lo purificara, se da cuenta de algo.

—¿Levi?

No hay suciedad que limpiar.

Por primera vez en años, desde ese día en el cual sintió ese flujo absurdo de violencia dentro de su cuerpo, Levi no tiene idea de qué hacer.

Está en blanco.

Porque no hay suciedad. 

Porque esta felicidad…

—¡Levi! ¿Me escuchas?

Sus ojos enfocan solo cuando suelta el aire que lleva segundos y segundos conteniendo sin razón: Erwin está inclinado sobre él, preocupado. Levi trata de decir algo, pero no lo logra por culpa de la agitación. 

Erwin le acaricia la quijada con una ternura que lo estremece.

—No quiero que te obligues a hacer algo que te incomoda, no por mí —le dice con absoluta seriedad—. Si no te sientes bien, podemos detenernos y…

—No —responde Levi—. No quiero eso.

—Pero tú no…

—Deja de menospreciar mi juicio; me ofendes. Estoy aquí porque quiero coger, solo estoy… —Levi gira el rostro hacia la izquierda. Siente cómo sus ojos se sumen en la oscuridad que tiene enfrente, entre libros esparcidos por el suelo y una cortina cubriendo el cielo que está detrás de la ventana—. Carajo —murmura al darse cuenta de que es incapaz de exteriorizar lo que lo abruma.

Porque no lo entiende.

¿Cómo darle forma a algo tan fuerte y tan incomprensible? ¿Cómo hacer que las palabras alcancen siendo quien es, teniendo el pasado que tiene, estando lo jodido que está?

.

.

.

Inclinado así sobre la almohada, con los ojos fijos en la oscuridad y el ceño fruncido por la frustración, Levi luce soñado. Erwin no puede parar de admirar cada nimio detalle de su rostro, de su piel, de su cuerpo. La blancura impoluta que lo recubre, el cabello fino, las pestañas cortas y apenas curvadas hacia arriba, los labios enrojecidos por los besos, la gota de sudor que le desciende por la frente…

Pero no va a presionarlo, no puede.

Piensa en qué decir mirando el ceño fruncido y sintiendo el temblor de las manos que lo sujetan a cada lado de la cintura.

—Solo cojamos —dice Levi al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sin girar hacia él—. No es tan difícil. —Abre los ojos tan abruptamente como respira, como tiembla, como reacciona a cada caricia. Gira hacia él, al fin, y sus ojos permanecen fijos en él—. Anda. Solo necesito calmar… la ansiedad.

¿Ansiedad?

Erwin se levanta un poco usando a sus brazos de soporte, cada mano debajo de cada axila de Levi.

—Confiaré más en ti, lo prometo —dice Erwin, convencido—. Pero necesito que me expliques qué te sucede. Levi, tú lo dijiste: esto, tú y yo así, es un espacio seguro. Si lo es para mí, también debe serlo para ti.

Para sorpresa de Erwin, Levi pareciera romperse en mil pedazos al escucharlo. Se alarma al notar cómo el estoicismo desaparece del rostro para dar paso a una emoción cruda que pinta todo a su alrededor. 

.

.

.

Sucede que está jodido y por estarlo no logra desinhibirse lo suficiente. Sucede eso, sí, que está jodido de por vida y no conoce contexto en el cual la violencia no exista. Hubo uno una vez, esas noches frías mientras su mamá le cantaba esa melodía triste, tierna.

Esta escena es distinta, pero alberga la misma clase de paz que no entiende. 

Mantiene los ojos bien abiertos ante el azul que vislumbra como si en ellos pudiera hallar una respuesta que quizá no existe. 

¿Paz? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es la paz para una persona nacida en la injusticia y moldeada por la violencia, la cual lo hubiera dado todo para salvar a su mamá de esa maldita infección? ¿Qué concepto se puede encerrar en una palabra que pareciera pertenecer a una realidad que él jamás ha conocido? 

¿Qué persona sería capaz de concebir la existencia de algo hermoso cuando lleva vida entera contemplando la miseria?

Mirando a los ojos a Erwin, Levi no sabe cómo exteriorizar lo que le pasa. ¿Cómo le explica que no entiende nada? ¿Cómo le dice que no entiende debido a sus falencias, a lo jodida que tiene la cabeza, a la cantidad de cuerpos que ha tenido que dejar atrás para…? 

Erwin se sorprende, y mucho; lo delata la curva absurda que entornan sus cejas. Las pupilas se le dilatan al instante, pegadas a las de él; los párpados caen levemente cuando una sonrisa hermosa se le dibuja en los labios.

¡¿Por qué lo hace tan feliz?! ¡Tanto, pero tanto, que incluso quiere llorar…!

—Estamos muy… _jodidos_ de la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Levi aspira aire con la boca al dejar caer las manos sobre la cama.

Esta escena ha ido demasiado lejos. 

Adora a este hombre, así, sonriendo hermosamente, con ternura pese a los detalles explícitos que los encuentran en esta cama, susurrando una mala palabra que no encaja con la riqueza de su discurso cotidiano. Adora a Erwin, lo adora de una forma en la cual no adoró jamás.

Lo adora; con una fuerza tan retorcida y avasallante que le sale del corazón, la piel y el cerebro a la vez, que lo nutre hasta rincones inexplorados de la inconsciencia. Qué terror darse a la idea, entender hasta qué punto lo hace.

Kenny lo insultaría tanto si lo viera… _¡Eh, mocoso! ¿Cómo vas a dejarte leer así? ¿Piensas que este mundo es un lugar amable para gente como nosotros? ¡Qué patético! Las ratas solo tienen derecho a molestar a aquellos pies que amenazan con pisarlas._

_Sin violencia no solo estás jodido; eres rata muerta._

Ha vivido demasiada violencia. La ha padecido, la ha provocado, la ha incluso creado. Ha matado, robado, engañado para sobrevivir; ha hecho todo lo que debía hacer no por sí mismo, sino por las personas que eran importantes para él. 

Lo hizo por Kenny, para demostrarle que podía, que sabía hacerlo, que sabía defenderse, que era digno de su cuidado. 

Lo hizo por Farlan cuando lo conoció y decidió volverlo su compañero, su única alegría en medio de la miseria.

Lo hizo por Isabel cuando la encontró moribunda en la calle y la llevó con él para así darle un hogar, para que su destino no fuera el de su mamá.

Su vida está atada por la violencia que precedió y prosiguió a la aparición de las personas que más ha adorado. La última cadena de violencia, esa iniciada con las muertes de Farlan e Isabel, lo ha arrastrado naturalmente hasta este punto, hasta este eslabón.

Sí, está jodido. Lo está al igual que Erwin, cuyos ojos lucen como aquellos de una persona observando la libertad.

¿Luce igual que él? ¿Levi también lo está mirando así?

Como si fuera transparente pese a estar hecho de un hielo irrompible.

Como si ya no hubiera hielo que romper.

No se percata de la caricia que le regala a Erwin en la mejilla derecha hasta que ve su mano apoyada justo debajo del ojo azul. ¡Hasta sus dedos lucen pequeños en comparación a este monstruo! Es la primera caricia que traza sobre Erwin sin la urgencia que la violencia o la ansiedad le han pedido al perderse sobre esta piel; es la primera vez que lo acaricia sinceramente, sin nada que lo disturbe por dentro, su mente y su corazón aguas tranquilas sin memoria pese a las cicatrices que portan.

Erwin, sobre él, se acaricia contra su mano, la busca con los ojos entrecerrados. Levi entiende que Erwin no hace más que eso, que disfrutar la caricia, a la espera de una confirmación.

¿Están jodidos?

—Estamos más jodidos que la mierda.

Levanta la otra mano, sujeta la otra mejilla de Erwin y lo atrae hacia él. No lo besa; con las bocas rozándose a un milímetro de distancia, los dos tragan saliva a la vez. Se miran, mueven las pupilas por la cercanía y la devoción idéntica. 

Están jodidos, y esta noche será un desastre, y todo saldrá mal y será una mierda, pero será un desastre de belleza inigualable, una a la talla de quienes son y de lo que, en este primer encuentro, son capaces de brindar.

Será el desastre más hermoso solo por una razón. Porque, aunque todo salga mal y el contexto sea un error, estos cuerpos desnudos y está devoción no son más que esto, lo que es obvio al erizarles la piel por igual en el instante en que Erwin se deja caer sobre Levi, el mismo en el cual Levi lo abraza por el cuello para apretarlo contra él.

Será hermoso porque así lo han decidido entre los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Me disculpo por la tardanza: el aislamiento me está jugando una mala pasada, por desgracia, y concentrarme me cuesta muchísimo. Esto último es especialmente problemático con la traducción. Juro que le puse todo mi amor. Además, a último momento murió mi laptop (!!!) y no podía traducir sin ella. Pese a las dificultades, heme aquí. 
> 
> Espero la espera haya valido por lo menos un poquito la pena. :')
> 
> Les dedico este capítulo a todos los lectores que siempre comentan y dan ánimos y comparten el link del fic en redes. Incluso les agradezco un montón a los no-lectores que comparten también. 
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por apoyar mi historia de maneras tan lindas! ♥
> 
> Erwin y Levi van a tener que aprender a tener sexo con el otro. No les va a ser sencillo, sería imposible en el contexto en el que están, además de que ambos están implicando emociones que aún no comprenden del todo.
> 
> Por supuesto son dos hombres grandes, ya no son adolescentes; sus nervios o inseguridades tienen que ver con el cansancio que arrastran de la realidad, no con la falta de experiencia obvia que todos tenemos en la juventud. Me gusta pensarlos de ese modo, como dos hombres que si bien se desean enormemente, al mismo tiempo están desgastados por las circunstancias, por lo cual no tienen fácil la tarea de relajarse en la cama.
> 
> Escribir el desarrollo de la faceta más íntima de su vínculo es algo que me emociona un montón. ¡Espero les guste lo que sigue! 
> 
> Gracias por todo. ♥


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Esto es especial. Erwin intenta decirse que no, que no lo es, que no debe permitir que lo sea, pero la forma en la que se estrechan en este minúsculo rincón del mundo, casi a oscuras y sumidos en un silencio que es sepulcral no por la tragedia sino por el deseo, no habilita otra clase de descripción.

Es el momento más especial que recuerda haber vivido en años.

De hecho, si tiene que ser sincero, en lo que respecta a la intimidad este es el momento más especial de su vida, y qué poco ha necesitado para adjudicarse un simbolismo tan poderoso. Solo esto, su cuerpo pegado al de Levi, los brazos de Levi rodeando su cuello, los ojos de uno pegados a los del otro, el calor de un cuerpo contagiando al otro.

Es mágico, un desprendimiento natural de lo cotidiano que, pese a pertenecer a otro plano de la vida, se siente más real que lo real. 

Es que, aunque esté demasiado cerca, la imagen que ve es de una perfección intolerable. Es Levi con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, mitad iluminado por la vela y mitad oscurecido por la noche. Es Levi rozándole la boca con los labios y la respiración, es ese olor a productos de limpieza, jabón y un algo semejante a la lavanda que siempre lo rodea convirtiéndose en el aroma más erótico de la historia, uno carnal, masculino, pero también delicado por más que provenga de la violencia. Es sentirlo tan duro entre sus cuerpos y sentirse desbordado por cuánto lo inspira esta intimidad compartida.

Es Levi completo, Levi debajo de él en esta cama, desprendido de la misma forma precisamente por estar junto a él.

Una situación distinta haría de esta escena una más sencilla. Si uno de ellos fuera mujer sería más sencillo a ojos de esta sociedad equivocada de moral estúpida; si no fueran militares, si no tuvieran la jerarquía y el talento que tienen, si no hubieran decidido dedicar sus corazones a una causa tan significativa como la libertad…

Pero nacieron dentro de estas murallas con todo lo que eso conlleva, desde el prejuicio de una moral inventada por los cerdos hasta la imposibilidad de relajarse por completo para disfrutar un momento a solas.

—Estamos más jodidos que la mierda.

Sin embargo, como el propio Levi se lo confirmó al decirle esas palabras, todo eso ha quedado atrás.

Erwin, con sus muslos entrelazados con los de Levi, con su erección tan dura como la de Levi, ya no tiene ni tiempo ni mente ni voluntad de prestar atención a los detalles que dificultan esta escena. Lo único que puede hacer es perderse en la belleza del rostro y en el calor que le genera el simple roce de las dos erecciones que yacen sobre el vientre de Levi, urgidas al estar al límite. 

Se hace muchas preguntas mientras percibe los roces que los obligan, a los dos, a moverse cada vez con un poco más de énfasis contra el otro. Fantasea tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que apenas logra ordenarlas en su cabeza; tantas imágenes, tantas posibilidades entre Levi y él, tantas maneras de renunciar a ese exterior que ya no existe gracias a este calor asfixiante que los induce a rozarse apenas, y que con solo un roce borra todo una y otra vez.

Levi empuja contra él y contiene un gemido al hacerlo; Erwin siente sus dientes rozarle la mandíbula. Suspira sin dejar de mirar el ceño fruncido que tiene debajo, hasta que se percata de algo.

La humedad.

Se levanta un poco usando sus brazos de soporte; el vientre de Levi está húmedo justo debajo de sus penes, manchado por las secreciones de los dos, pruebas irrefutables de qué tan extrema es, pese a la calma que comparten, la excitación que le producen al otro.

Preocupado por la incomodidad que esta mancha explícita pudiera generarle a Levi, Erwin amaga con levantarse.

—Te limpiaré, lo siento —murmura a toda velocidad.

Levi tironea de su cadera y lo tumba sobre él una vez más.

—Déjalo así.

.

.

.

Hasta a él lo sorprende decirlo, pero lo dice y se sabe convencido al hacerlo.

Porque es de Erwin.

Porque esta humedad proviene de Erwin, de lo que Erwin siente y lo que Erwin genera, y significa que lo desea tanto como él lo hace. 

Porque nada que provenga de Erwin podría hacerlo sentir sucio.

Nunca.

.

.

.

Aunque su naturaleza no le permite descartar el pudor de forma inmediata, la confianza que siente y lo convencida que luce la mirada plateada de Levi relaja lo suficiente su mente. Sin más, se deja tironear y vuelve a la posición anterior, con los brazos de Levi rodeando su cuello, con sus erecciones apretadas sobre el pálido vientre. Despacio, Erwin besa la mejilla y se pierde en el aroma, en la suavidad, en la imagen gloriosa de los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido y…

—Me li… —susurra Levi con la voz ronca, pero se detiene.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Erwin, adormilado por cuánto lo relaja la situación y aquel que lo acompaña.

Se miran; después, miran las erecciones y cómo sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente, buscan el roce de un pene y el otro.

—Estoy limpio —dice Levi al fin. 

Erwin se traga un suspiro. ¿Levi le está diciendo que quiere recibir? Claramente, eso es lo que hace, y la idea demuestra fascinarle cuando el calor que cubre sus mejillas se potencia como si fuera un adolescente.

—Sabía que eras activo, desgraciado.

Erwin, aunque con cierto pudor, se ríe al escucharlo. 

—No soy cerrado en cuanto a roles —dice—. No presto atención a esas cosas; creo que el sexo se trata de otra cosa.

De fluir, no de catalogar.

—Pero no me veo metiéndotela. Es decir, mírate.

Erwin contiene otra risa cuando mira a Levi. Sonríe al besarlo en los labios. ¿Acaso está cohibido por su altura y tamaño en comparación a él? 

—Eso es un prejuicio —susurra contra su boca. 

Levi chasquea la lengua.

—Mido un puto metro sesenta, no sé cómo pretendes que te la meta.

Sí, está cohibido. 

—Ya habrá oportunidad de hacerlo. —Al decirlo, Erwin, con la calma suficiente para su asombro y alegría, ve la situación con una claridad pasmosa.

Esta noche no es la indicada para pensar en penetración.

La idea de hacérselo a Levi no puede gustarle más, no puede seducirlo más, porque es algo de lo tanto que se ha imaginado durante los últimos días pese al pudor, la vergüenza y la culpa que la mínima idea le generaba durante las noches. Pero nada entre los dos tiene por qué ser fácil, no en el contexto en el que están. Además, considerando lo quisquilloso que es Levi con la limpieza, quizá…

Sí, es mejor optar por otra cosa. 

¿Pero por cuál?

Mira las dos erecciones una junto a la otra entre sus caderas; después, lee la urgencia, la ignorancia y la frustración mezcladas en el rostro de Levi. 

Nada desea más que…

Levi solo lo hizo una vez. Muchas preguntas le surgen a partir de ese dato, demasiadas. ¿Fue un hombre? ¿Fue una mujer? ¿Lo hizo? ¿Se lo hicieron? 

¿Lo disfrutó?

Pronto, se dice que es mejor dejar esas preguntas de lado.

Porque es mejor averiguar por sí mismo qué tanto sabe Levi de su propio cuerpo.

Y dejar de pensar tanto.

Y hacer lo que más desea, hacer que este rostro termine deformado por el placer.

Tiene la pierna izquierda de Levi entre las suyas. Sosteniéndose del colchón con las manos, las cuales coloca a cada lado de la cintura que tiene debajo, Erwin empuja un muslo de Levi. Cuando las piernas se abren un poco más, apoya las dos rodillas entre ellas. Acomodado entre los dos, lo mira de nuevo.

Levi está nervioso, se nota, pero sobre todo está fastidiado por las constantes interrupciones. Nada puede ser más hermoso que eso en este instante.

—Si vivo lo suficiente —dice Erwin con más emoción de la que debería experimentar en una escena explícitamente sexual con un subordinado—, hay muchas, muchísimas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo.

.

.

.

Levi contiene la respiración. El peso de las palabras en consonancia con el peso de los ojos y del cuerpo que lo aprisiona contra las sábanas le resulta excesivo.

La idea de que Erwin desee hacer cosas con él lo sume en una clase de vulnerabilidad que lo incomoda, pero que también lo seduce más de lo que tolera admitir. 

Se muerde el labio al considerar el alcance de esas palabras.

¿Para qué mentirse a sí mismo? Quiere que Erwin Smith haga con él todas las cosas que se imagina en su perversa mente de viejo cursi.

Quiere todo cuanto él pueda darle, lo quiere en este preciso instante.

Mueve la cadera, embiste a Erwin con ella; ambos respiran fuerte por el roce que se suscita, uno más directo que los anteriores.

—Me temo que tendrás que decirme qué cosas horrendas planeas hacer conmigo. Qué ideas raras has de tener, qué fetiches retorcidos…

Los ojos de Erwin cambian, pasan de la solemnidad que han mostrado durante toda la noche a lucir alocados, más despiertos, más voraces. Es lujuria, y qué fácil es mirarla, descubre Levi, cuando es compartida. 

Entonces, es Erwin quien embiste; Levi gruñe al sentir el nuevo roce entre las erecciones. 

—Soy bastante aburrido, lo siento —le responde Erwin al recostar el rostro entre su hombro y su mejilla derechas, la boca respirando contra su oído, erizándole la piel—. Pero me gustaría…

Otro roce; Levi arquea la espalda por lo que el movimiento le genera, un calor que lo ahoga, que lo desespera.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

—Entrar en ti…

Otro roce.

—Tanta elegancia para decirme que me la quieres meter…

Otro más.

—¿Es impresión mía o te excita que te hable sucio?

Erwin lleva la mano entre sus cuerpos. Sujeta el pene de Levi y lo aprieta contra el suyo. Levi no llega a jadear, a suspirar, a nada; la mano cubre las dos erecciones y acaricia hacia arriba y hacia abajo con una lentitud que sabe a tortura.

Y es como tenerlo adentro, como si lo estuviera penetrando fuerte y duro.

—Yo…

Los dedos bajan, suben; Levi contiene la respiración una vez más.

—Dime qué te excita, por favor…

¿Qué lo excita? Nunca se lo había preguntado, entiende en medio de la vergüenza. 

Nunca nadie lo había hecho, tampoco.

—Yo qué sé qué…

Erwin apoya la boca sobre su oreja. 

—¿No sabes si te excita que te diga que… te quiero coger?

Erwin acompaña las palabras con una caricia que, ahora, solo dedica al pene de Levi, un ir y venir errático, pero intenso, que lo hace retorcerse sobre la cama.

Carajo, sí lo excita.

—Supongo que… sería una pena que esa voz grave tuya no hable sucio, futuro comandante… —dice, incapaz de admitirlo de forma directa.

La mano sube y baja alrededor de él una vez más; Levi cierra los ojos con fuerza e inclina el rostro hacia Erwin. 

—Ya veo…

Ya no son caricias, no sin regularidad; pronto, la mano de Erwin lo está masturbando en su total longitud. Lo hace con pulso firme, sin darle tiempo a nada. No es veloz ni tampoco brusco; es lento, profundo.

Contundente. 

—¿Qué te parece eso, entonces?

La mano se mueve circularmente, lo acaricia con más firmeza que antes.

—Carajo…

La mano acelera muy levemente.

—¿Quieres que te diga más?

Levi levanta la cadera; siente casi todo su cuerpo entumecido, a excepción del pene, que está duro como una roca, y de los muslos, en los cuales se le acumula una tensión que lo vuelve loco, que le pide cosas que no entiende ni sabe.

Que no conoce.

—Dime más… —dice sin planearlo.

Y la mano acelera un poco más.

—Sobre mi escritorio.

Y más.

—¿Qué?

Y más.

—Quiero cogerte ahí…

Y más.

Levi estruja las sábanas con los dedos al mover la cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Me cogerás ahí, sí…

—Tú recostado sobre la superficie, yo detrás de ti, tu pantalón a medio bajar…

—Viejo cursi, qué trillado eres…

—¿Dónde más quieres que te coja?

—Encima de las putas murallas mientras los titanes se frotan al mirarnos… ¡No lo sé!

¿Qué carajo está diciendo? No tiene idea, no se da cuenta; solo siente la dureza, y las sábanas bajo sus manos y sus pies, y la tensión que le sube por los muslos entumecidos, y la cadera subiendo y bajando, buscando la mano de Erwin al rebotar contra la cama.

—Tendrás que cuidarnos las espaldas…

—No me importa. Solo cógeme duro donde se te plazca…

—¿Donde se me plazca?

—Y como se te plazca, me importa un carajo. Solo…

La mano lo suelta. Es como si el frío del exterior lo impactara cuando el contacto entre sus cuerpos llega a su fin. Pero Levi no logra exteriorizar una queja; Erwin se pone de rodillas entre sus piernas y estira una mano hacia el cajón de su mesa de luz. Cuando saca algo de ahí, cierra el cajón a la mitad; con la ayuda de la luz de la vela, examina la cantidad de líquido que le queda a un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

—Creo que aún sirve… —dice al abrirlo y oler el contenido. 

—¿Es aceite?

—Sí.

—¿Hace cuánto que no coges?

—Unos tres o cuatro años.

¿Tanto?

—Entonces esa mierda no sirve, debe haberse echado a perder.

—Lo compré hace poco.

Erwin se sonríe. Luce apenado. 

—No me digas que lo usas contigo mismo. —Erwin asiente; Levi no logra contener una sonrisa, aunque torcida, por lo insólito que es todo esto, este lado aniñado del hombre más admirable de este cuerpo en una escena tan íntima como esta—. Me parece fantástico que tengas tiempo de pasarla bien a solas.

—No es algo que haga con frecuencia, si te soy sincero; lo hago para descargar tensión, para dormir bien. Pero últimamente ha sido casi imperativo…

Se miran. Sí, piensa Levi; incluso para él lo ha sido. 

Buscar un asqueroso consuelo en un calor sucio e insuficiente, nunca fiel a lo que significa estar con la persona que llena la mente, que subyuga la piel.

Pero ahora…

Levi lo ve volcar aceite en su mano derecha. El rostro de Erwin, serio, no duda, no se cohíbe: embadurna la erección de Levi con caricias gentiles, después debajo. Embadurna sus testículos, su entrada. Lo hace ceremonialmente, tratando a Levi como se trataría a lo más valioso, a lo más importante. 

Mira la mano moverse en cámara lenta; alrededor de su cuerpo, todo parece sumido en una niebla, todo es borroso, como si este cuarto estuviera desprendido de la realidad. Suspira cuando el dedo corazón de Erwin aprieta su entrada. Normalmente, sentiría rechazo por tan íntimo contacto.

Pero Erwin está tan limpio, tanto, que solo puede sentir calor. Lo alivia, cada caricia alivia su excitación, su ansiedad, sus emociones violentas vulneradas por la felicidad.

Pero cada caricia, también, lo hace desear más.

Erwin masajea alrededor de su entrada, dibuja círculos ejerciendo la presión justa, ni muy suave ni muy brusca. Mirándolo a los ojos, con la mano que no lo acaricia, busca la almohada en la que Levi tiene apoyada la cabeza. Se la quita, la lleva debajo de la parte baja de su cintura.

—Relájate —le pide.

Una caricia certera que se hunde sutilmente en su entrada hace que Levi, apoyado en sus codos para observar las atenciones que Erwin le dedica, se eche hacia atrás. Arquea la espalda cuando, sin dejar de masajear ese punto, apenas tanteando su interior, Erwin lo masturba lenta, dolorosamente con la otra mano.

Entonces, sucede.

Levi se pierde.

.

.

.

Es como aquella vez del sexo oral a cambio del olvido: algo en Levi se ha zafado. Lo nota por los sonidos que salen de su boca mientras lo toca en sus dos puntos más sensibles, gruñidos convertidos en lloriqueos agudos, en gemidos desprovistos de violencia, de asco, de miedo, de dolor. 

Sonidos de placer, nada más.

La espalda de Levi se arquea por completo, y los dedos de sus manos se aferran a las sábanas, y los dedos de sus pies se estiran para después apretarse con fuerza. La cabeza, inclinada hacia atrás, se tuerce cada caricia un poco más, mientras los pezones, erectos, se alzan cuando levanta el pecho de la cama.

Es sublime.

Es tan sublime que Erwin, empecinado en merecerlo, en merecer este momento, en merecer a este ser de talento infinito y belleza tan dulce como salvaje, pide a sus manos que hagan las cosas bien, que no cedan a cuán poco cree él merecerse tanto. No es que sepa demasiado, que desborde experiencia en este escenario; sabe lo suficiente, sin embargo, gracias a todo lo que a veces necesita hacerse para dormir por lo menos un poco, esas noches en las cuales el placer enlazado con la culpa es lo único que hunde su razón, que la silencia.

Solo necesita observar y aprender, explorar como si estuviera fuera de las murallas. Sí, eso necesita, entrar en Levi y encontrar la próstata, tocarla, masajearla, y sacar conclusiones a partir de sus reacciones.

Solo necesita aprender a leer a Levi en este territorio tan distinto a ese en el cual luchan, leer su placer en pos de exacerbarlo de formas tan sublimes como la imagen espectacular que le brinda, este cuerpo sacudiéndose en brazos de la ignorancia, de la añoranza de cosas que no parecieran atadas a conceptos claros dentro de su mente.

Les suplica a sus manos que den a este hombre un placer tan perfecto como lo es su imagen más íntima, la de él arqueando la espalda sobre la cama, sin restricciones.

Maravilloso.

.

.

.

Una mano acelera en torno a su pene, se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, insistente. Otra mano hunde un dedo en su interior. El dedo masajea los bordes de la entrada, dilata con movimientos circulares ejerciendo la presión exacta, divina, que su cuerpo requiere. Otro se posa justo debajo de sus testículos.

El primer dedo logra abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

Levi ahoga un grito al morderse la muñeca izquierda cuando el dedo se hunde mientras el otro lo aprieta, cuando la mano lo masturba con más y más insistencia. Se retuerce, cada músculo de su cuerpo entumecido, y al abrir los ojos no ve nada.

Está en blanco. Lo está él, la escena. 

Lo está todo.

Es el placer la única presencia que reconoce, este fuego que lo embiste convertido en un ser, las manos catapultándolo a una cima que no sabe cuál es, a la cual necesita llegar lo más pronto posible.

Hasta que aquel dedo que lo penetra toca un punto sensible del cual él no tenía ni idea. Lo que experimenta con el toque lo llena de vértigo; al instante, es como si cayera en un profundo abismo.

¡¿Qué carajo?!

Se cubre la boca con las palmas de las manos para contener otro grito, temblando, cuando el dedo masajea el punto. 

Es demasiado. 

El dedo ya no se mueve hacia dentro y hacia afuera; acaricia el punto, se mueve alrededor de ese maldito punto, mientras el otro dedo aprieta más por fuera, mientras la mano masturba con más ahínco. Pero no ve nada ni entiende qué hacen sus manos y sus pies, qué hace su espalda al arquearse para después chocar contra el colchón, o su cadera al embestir hacia adelante, o arriba, o abajo, o lo que sea que esté pasando mientras cae así en el fuego, mientras se hunde o se eleva así, en espiral hacia la nada, sin nombre ni identidad, como un ente que solo sabe gozar. 

El calor lo embiste una vez más, lo recubre, lo quema. El fuego se origina en los tres puntos que las manos acarician y se extiende a través de sus venas. No es un chiste.

—M-Me quema… —farfulla—. ¡Me…!

La mano baja, los dedos presionan, las tres atenciones sincronizadas; Levi siente cómo un hilo de saliva le cae por la comisura de los labios cuando levanta la cadera del colchón solo para impactar contra este después, mientras respira fuego, un fuego que lo calcina hasta lo más recóndito. Llega a espacios que no conoce, se extiende al compás del ritmo imaginario que demarcan las manos, los dedos, la persona que está entre sus piernas.

Se sacude; no lo tolera más. Busca aire, pero ya no hay más, y cuando abre los ojos solo ve las lágrimas que se le han acumulado sobre las pupilas.

Libera un sollozo, o un grito, o quizá un simple suspiro; no lo escucha, no escucha nada, solo el sonido humedecido de los toques que aumentan su velocidad, que la aumentan más, que acarician y masturban y aprietan en todas partes, todo a la vez. Solo escucha cómo la cama rechina debajo de él por causa de él, precisamente, que se sacude con más violencia de la que es capaz de reconocer. 

Hasta que su cuerpo deja de luchar. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si solo ve fuego y lágrimas? ¿Cómo luchar, si está en llamas? Asustado por lo abrumadoras que son las sensaciones que crecen a la par de los sonidos, se limita a temblar. Se eleva al perderse; sí, se eleva.

¡Vuela!

—¡Er…!

El calor explota. Va de su entrepierna a sus muslos, y baja hacia sus pies, y sube hasta su cabeza. Aprieta tanto los ojos que solo ve claroscuros, luces violetas de formas extrañas, representaciones absurdas de un placer que le quita todo, que lo reduce a nada, que lo libera. 

Grita, nada se lo impide, y la garganta le duele al hacerlo, porque no tiene voz suficiente para gritar ni aliento suficiente tampoco. Está vacío, pero no.

El placer que se materializa en el líquido tibio que se derrama sobre su vientre es lo único que lo llena.

Se pierde en un espasmo cuando las manos lo abandonan, se acaricia contra el colchón por lo abrupto que resulta el frío después de tanto calor. Se refriega contra las sábanas entre jadeos sofocados, entre escalofríos que acechan su espalda adolorida. 

Recupera el aliento cuando el placer merma. Sin dejar de temblar, mira hacia un lado mientras siente cómo una tela limpia su vientre. Entre lágrimas, capta algo en la luz: es una mano, una mano enorme y hermosa, que arroja un pañuelo al suelo. 

Un cuerpo se recuesta junto a él, lo abraza delicadamente, como si fuera un pétalo, o seda, o una pluma.

Suspira medio dormido, medio despierto; Erwin se interpone entre la luz y sus ojos. Su rostro grita emociones que no encuentran definición en el idioma que hablan. 

Ninguna palabra podría hacer justicia a tanto.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Erwin.

.

.

.

Aunque ya sabe la respuesta, lo hace, porque nunca ha visto la paz ni tampoco la ha sentido, nunca ha tenido derecho ni manera de acceder a algo tan preciado.

Hasta hoy.

Porque ver a Levi alzarse así al placer, verlo deshacerse en mil pedazos sobre la cama para después rehacerse así, junto a él, ha sido una experiencia sobrenatural.

Los ojos adormilados de Levi, llenos de lágrimas que no se han resbalado por su rostro, constituyen la imagen más perfecta. Porque si tuviera que elegir una imagen para mirar antes de morir, elegiría esta.

Elegiría a Levi, su rostro, sus ojos plateados vidriosos por el placer.

Porque esta imagen es la representación exacta de lo que Erwin definiría como paz. Sí, esa utopía, eso que la humanidad quizá nunca pueda alcanzar debido a…

Cuando siente la necesidad de llorar, cuando la contiene con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Levi asiente, y qué debilidad transmite al hacerlo. 

—Rubio de mierda —susurra; su voz es un desastre, está sudado y despeinado, hay un hilo de saliva secándose sobre su mejilla, pero la belleza es de una majestuosidad que lo deja sin aliento—, se suponía que esta noche era para ti, que tú la ibas a pasar bien… ¿Qué carajo acabas de hacerme…?

Conteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que puede ante la imagen, la de este Levi alcoholizado por el placer, Erwin se permite reír. Qué problema tan grande entender tan rápido lo peligrosa que es esta felicidad que le pincha el corazón desde adentro, una aguja insistente destrozándolo de la forma más maravillosa.

Porque adora a Levi.

Porque lo ama con todo su ser.

Porque no tiene derecho, no a tanto, no él. 

Acaricia su mejilla con extrema delicadeza, alucinando ante cada mínima sensación que tocar esta piel le concede.

—Nunca antes la había pasado tan bien —afirma. Sonríe al final, orgulloso de que la voz no se le haya quebrado, de haberse expresado bien.

De no denotar el amor que, de un segundo al otro, lo condena a tener el punto débil más hermoso, el más perfecto.

Aunque agotado, Levi se ríe con su acostumbrada sobriedad.

—Tan cursi…

.

.

.

Pero no lo dejará salirse con la suya, no esta vez.

Empecinado en devolver tan solo un poco de todo lo que ha recibido esta noche, Levi empuja a Erwin para que se siente sobre la cama, sobre el borde derecho; él lo hace, y entonces Levi se sujeta de uno de sus hombros para sentarse detrás de él. Al conseguirlo no sin dificultad, mareado, se percata de la humedad en su mejilla y se la seca con una mano. Acomodándose a su lado, lo mira.

—Sigues durísimo —le dice al contemplar entre sus piernas.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo…

—Claro que lo hago. Me molesta que la gente diga _no te preocupes_ cuando es obvio que voy a preocuparme todo lo que se me antoje. Además, te lo debo de la vez anterior.

Levi apoya los pies en el piso; qué débiles tiene las piernas, qué agotadas las siente al moverlas. Aguantándose el cansancio, se pone de pie y se sienta a horcajadas de Erwin, quien todo se deja hacer denotando sorpresa en su semblante.

—No me debes nada. No tienes que…

—Cállate, grandulón. Me encanta que te encante hacerme gemir y perder mi puta cabeza, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero se supone que hay confianza entre nosotros, ¿no?

.

.

.

Es cierto.

.

.

.

—La hay.

—Entonces puedes pedirme lo que quieras. No es que sepa hacer muchas cosas, de hecho no sé qué mierda hacer y estoy exhausto, pero algo se te ocurrirá, anda.

—Pero…

Al escuchar el susurro casi infantil de Erwin, Levi aprieta los dientes. No sabe muy bien cómo proceder. Puede imaginarlo, puede dejarse llevar, pero no sabe qué hacer, no tiene manera de saberlo estando lo adormecido que está, más satisfecho de lo que lo ha estado jamás. 

Frustrado, Levi lo abraza por los hombros. Sobre el oído de Erwin, susurra lo único que se le ocurre:

—¿Adivina qué? También tienes derecho a perder la puta cabeza.

.

.

.

Erwin cierra los ojos. Bendito Levi que apoya la mandíbula sobre su hombro y permanece así, sin mirarlo a los ojos, por darle este instante de soledad que no es tal.

Con los párpados temblando al igual que el ceño, poniendo todo su ser en frenar las malditas lágrimas y el maldito amor que este hombre le despierta, le agradece sin decírselo, mentalmente. 

Es la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo en la cual siente esto.

Que sí, tiene derecho. 

Nunca nadie le había dado esto, el derecho. Porque cuando la culpa llena un corazón, y lo hunde, y lo asfixia con manos fantasmagóricas, cualquiera desearía algo así, recibir un derecho.

Porque cuando alguien como él se acostumbra a no tener derecho a nada por mirarse a toda hora en un espejo hecho con culpa, un derecho significa todo. 

Sin saberlo, Levi le ha dado más que placer al decirle eso, piensa Erwin desprolijamente al abrazarlo. 

Lo ha liberado.

Con el amor que le ha incrustado en el pecho, con la confianza que le ha concedido, con el derecho que le ha brindado a alguien como él, a alguien que no merece nada ni lo merecerá, Levi ha…

Abre los ojos, mira el hombro blanco que tiene delante, los músculos contraídos por el apriete ejercido en el abrazo, el temblor sutil nacido del placer.

Esta es la libertad.

.

.

.

La boca besa su hombro, las manos acarician su espalda, los dedos aprietan su piel. Levi permite todo, se deja levantar en brazos, y besar, y tocar, y en ningún momento nota lo que se suscita en su interior. Tampoco lo nota cuando Erwin se acuesta en la cama boca arriba y lo recuesta sobre él. No lo nota cuando Erwin le explica lo que hará, cuando le pregunta si de esa manera está bien.

Levi solo lo nota cuando dice que sí.

Aceite entre sus muslos, justo debajo de sus testículos; aceite en la erección de Erwin, la cual solo ha necesitado unos besos para recuperar su firmeza total. Levi obedece a cada cosa que Erwin le pide, que se acueste sobre su pecho, que junte las piernas, que se quede quieto por un momento. 

La erección se interna entre sus muslos y un gemido de Erwin endulza todos sus sentidos, todos, incluso esos que van más allá de lo físico.

Porque lo ha notado.

Nunca ha sentido su vulnerabilidad expuesta hasta este punto, en carne viva. 

Erwin se aferra a él, una mano en sus glúteos, la otra en su espalda. Lo mueve, embiste erráticamente entre sus muslos apretados, y Levi, con la mejilla derecha apoyada en el centro de su pecho, hundido en la carne tallada de este hermoso cuerpo, mira la vela, la cual pronto se extinguirá, subiendo, bajando, cada vez más rápido, más intenso.

Se ha escondido detrás del hielo durante casi toda la vida, desde que descubrió, al morir su mamá, que la violencia existía. Y la violencia sigue existiendo y existirá siempre sin importar qué tanto luche para erradicarla, y las cosas jamás serán perfectas en el mundo, y nada jamás le devolverá todo lo que ha perdido ni le dará algo de todo aquello de lo que ha carecido en la miseria.

Pero Erwin Smith existe.

Existe, y gime su nombre al embestir entre los muslos, levantando la cadera contra él cada vez un poco más rápido, más brusco. Existe al sollozar entre gemidos suaves, vergonzosos, que deja salir de su boca a la par de lo que hacen sus manos, una acariciar sus glúteos, la otra su espalda.

—Levi… —lo escucha decir cuando convierte a sus embestidas en una ráfaga de calor que se potencia entre sus muslos, que le derrite toda la piel. 

Toda la vida detrás del hielo, y Erwin Smith lo ha destrozado. Lo ha hecho, y lo ha llevado a otro lugar, uno donde la violencia no existe ni existirá, donde todo es justo y todo está bien.

Uno donde la culpa no…

Contiene la respiración al escuchar cómo el corazón de Erwin acelera al ritmo de las caderas que lo embisten. 

Si este corazón llegara a detenerse…

Impulsado por la potencia de aquello que agobia a su corazón, tan moribundo desde hace tanto, tan jodido como su mente lo está, Levi abraza a Erwin con todas sus fuerzas al rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Aprieta tanto, pero tanto, que es como si quisiera romperlo.

Pero no es necesario.

No hay hielo en torno a ninguno de los dos.

Ya no hay nada que romper.

—Levi… —lo escucha gemir otra vez, y las manos lo imitan, y los dos aprietan con fuerza, y Erwin incrementa la velocidad de sus caderas a la par de cómo Levi ejerce más presión con sus muslos. 

Otros _Levi_ siguen, algunos más sensuales, otros más sufridos, pero siguen, y siguen, mientras Levi aprieta el rostro contra el pecho, contra el corazón desbocado que lo atravesará en cualquier momento.

—Erwin… —dice al saber que el corazón explotará. 

Lo hace cuando el grito definitivo llega, el último _Levi_ mientras el semen mancha entre sus muslos y las manos se aferran a su cintura. Después, quietud, mientras los pulmones recuperan el aire, mientras el corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad.

Una mano temblorosa busca su rostro, lo acaricia; Levi se deja levantar la quijada.

Se miran, y los ojos reflejan lo mismo.

Sin una gota de remordimiento resbalando por sus cuerpos, sí.

Están jodidos de por vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ♥
> 
> Incluyo algunas notas que no tienen la necesidad de leer con comentarios que me gustaría agregar a este capítulo:
> 
> Sobre Levi y su ignorancia, sé que esto habilita dinámicas muy estereotipadas en el yaoi, pero este instante de él en la parte íntima de su relación con Erwin me parece necesario. Es un paso en el proceso; las cosas no van a ser siempre así. 
> 
> Sobre el alcance de su ignorancia, bueno, la gente muchas veces es más ignorante en la cama de lo que uno creería. Que Levi no sepa nada acerca de cómo los hombres gozan me parece un triste síntoma de la sociedad en la que creció y en la que está ahora mismo. Además, si bien lo hizo con Farlan en el pasado, nunca estuvo con un hombre con experiencia con otros hombres, y honestamente no lo veo averiguando, no con el asco que le planteé en este fic (el cual va a encontrar su explicación en algunos capítulos, aunque ya hay varias pistas por ahí). Sé que suena excesivamente torpe de su parte, pero me parece que, en ese contexto, su ignorancia es válida.
> 
> Levi va a aprender, va a dejar de cohibirse y disfrutar las cosas. Solo necesita tiempo.
> 
> Y práctica. ♥
> 
> Con respecto a los roles, no es un debate en el que me agrade entrar; me parece que es asignar etiquetas a algo que debería ser más fluido, más orgánico y no esquematizado. Para mí, como bisexual, estar con alguien de mi mismo sexo tiene que ver con la naturalidad de nuestros cuerpos al encontrarse, con lo que la química y el instinto pidan, no con elegir un rol y desempeñarlo; estar con mi sexo opuesto, a su vez, es exactamente lo mismo, disfrutar junto a la otra persona, no concentrarme en ser quien mi rol supuestamente me pide que sea (kha) (?). Creo que ellos dos, en ese contexto, jamás darían importancia a cosas como esa, que lo único que querrían es estar juntos. Aunque, como escribí en el capítulo, sí imagino a Levi un pelín cohibido con la inmensidad de Erwin. Levi me parece que podría sentirse un poco cohibido por su altura. En eso me hace pensar cuando dice cosas como "¿en qué momento crecieron todos?" y demás. Es un matiz más en lo que considero una caracterización posible de él, por eso lo agrego. 
> 
> Si quieren conversar sobre esto, yo encantada. ♥
> 
> Este fic tiene una trama y se va a poner intensa después de ciertos sucesos que ya están cerca, pero la parte de explorar el vínculo de Erwin y Levi siempre va a ser central, y dentro de ese vínculo la parte sexual servirá como invitación a otras cosas que también serán relevantes para los dos.
> 
> De corazón, con toda honestidad: muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, acompañar, dejarme compartir esto con Uds. Significa mucho para mí en estos tiempos locos que está atravesando el mundo. ♥
> 
> ¡Ah! Me olvidaba: sobre el aceite… ¿Por qué aceite y no lubricante? Porque me parece más creíble en un universo como el de SNK. Quizá me equivoque, pero después de leer sobre la historia del lubricante sexual (las cosas que una hace para escribir un fic XD), me pareció lo más atinado.
> 
> Cualquier cosa no duden en escribirme, para charlar o lo que sea. Pueden hacerlo acá, en Twitter (@NMTears707) o en Tumblr (@nomoretears-707). ♥♥♥


	20. XX

**XX**

Una caricia, tosca aunque honesta, se traza sobre su mejilla cuando el sol comienza a salir. 

O esa impresión le da en sus sueños.

Cuando despierta, son las ocho de la mañana. Está desnudo, su cama está caliente.

Pero Levi se ha ido.

Aunque con tristeza, entiende que ha sido sabio de su parte teniendo en cuenta la situación. Nada hubiera deseado más que despertar junto a él, que verlo dormir con el ceño relajado, no fruncido como cada día, pero no era este el momento para permitir algo así. 

Qué lástima no haber podido captar esa paz en el rostro de Levi.

Qué poco derecho tiene de anhelar tanto, en realidad. 

Procede como cada mañana, realiza la rutina de siempre. Apenas al tomar un café en su oficina se permite pensar en la noche anterior, en parte incentivado por este día libre que todo el Cuerpo de Exploración se toma cada año.

Fue un viaje hacia un punto sin retorno.

Quiere recordar las partes más sensuales de la noche, la imagen de Levi deshecho por el goce, la sensación de frotarse entre sus muslos apretados, pero no es allí donde puede retornar ahora, no sintiéndose como se siente, satisfecho en cuerpo y alma pese a cuánto deseo lo embarga. 

Se trata del amor.

¿En qué momento se enamoró de Levi? Enamorarse, sí, como un adolescente sin preocupaciones. Quizá fue la primera vez que lo vio, no aquella en la cual lo reclutó, sino la verdadera primera vez, esa que no está seguro de que Levi recuerde.

Cuando lo vio volar en el Subterráneo, un pájaro libre en las puertas del infierno.

Aunque es estúpido, si lo piensa: decirse a sí mismo que se ha enamorado es estúpido al considerar el concepto detrás de la palabra. No es posible ponerle un título de esa clase, adjudicarle una palabra tan trillada a un sentimiento tan gigantesco. 

No está enamorado. Está otra cosa, algo que es demasiado significativo como para ser explicado en términos tan corrientes, unos que nunca alcanzarían a describir la importancia de Levi en su vida y en su lucha. 

Ha llegado incluso más lejos de lo que creía posible. Esto que Levi le ha generado, la tormenta en la cual se ha convertido su vida, la que acaba con todo, la que lo hace sentir libre como nada lo ha logrado en el pasado. Qué peligroso es en este contexto. 

También es inspiración.

Se imagina fuera de las murallas, ante un titán. ¿Y si Levi falla y es devorado? ¿Y si encuentra el cadáver de Levi entre otros tantos? Ya no es un camarada más; ahora, es la persona que más le importa, la más valiosa para la humanidad y para él por motivos diametralmente opuestos.

En un anhelo egoísta, descubre que prefiere morir primero. De hecho, está seguro de que eso pasará, porque Levi es así de talentoso y ese talento lo hará prevalecer.

Pero…

Intenta pensar de una manera práctica: no puede cambiar el contexto, no sin matar a todos los titanes; tampoco puede detenerse, porque ya no se concibe en una situación en la cual besar los labios de Levi se sienta prohibido; tampoco puede permitir que sus emociones afecten su misión.

No sin remordimientos, no por Levi sino por sí mismo y su imperdonable debilidad, Erwin descubre que tiene que pedir un consejo.

¿Pero a quién?

¿Qué tan prudente es decir esta verdad ante un tercero?

¿Quién debe ser ese tercero?

Alguien toca la puerta. Erwin deja la taza de café vacía sobre su escritorio y abre.

—Volvimos —dice Mike al sonreírle—. Estamos demasiado viejos como para mantenernos tantos días lejos de aquí, por eso lo hicimos hoy y no mañana.

Erwin le retorna la sonrisa y lo deja pasar.

Mike se sienta al otro lado del escritorio y le pregunta por todo aquello que concierne al Cuerpo de Exploración. Después, le cuenta detalles nimios de su viaje junto a Nanaba. Finalmente, hablan de cualquier cosa.

Erwin se sorprende de sí mismo: se siente inusualmente ligero. La conversación fluye apropiadamente, no siente agobio, angustia, culpa.

Solo siente a Mike ante él, Mike hablándole como siempre le ha hablado, como uno de sus más fieles camaradas. Alguien con quien se lleva bien, a quien aprecia, pero con quien no comparte el mismo nivel de intimidad.

Porque nunca ha tenido un vínculo como el que tiene con Levi. Ni siquiera con Nile en lo que respecta a la amistad, incluso con Marie o Sam en lo que respecta a la intimidad.

Ninguno llega ni a los talones de Levi. 

Ninguna palabra alcanza a dimensionar cuán protagonista de su vida es Levi.

Claramente, Mike es la persona con la cual debe hablar, lo entiende cuando se percata de que es la única persona de confianza que tiene que atraviesa una situación similar a la de él. El propio Mike se lo reafirma al interrumpir la charla para hacer un comentario aleatorio:

—Limpia tanto tu oficina que ya huele a él. Hasta tú hueles a él, es decir a productos de limpieza.

Situación similar y un olor que solo él puede captar a este nivel enfermizo. Sí, es Mike la persona. 

Pero no es hoy el momento.

—Supongo que es inevitable… —susurra Erwin mirando fijamente su escritorio. 

Está analizando de más sus emociones, exactamente lo que no debería permitirse aquí. Debe volver a enderezarse.

No puede hablar con nadie a menos que Levi esté de acuerdo. 

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Dale saludos a Nanaba, espero cruzarla más tarde. Intentaré terminar unos planos.

—Deberías descansar un poco, ¿no? Vamos, futuro comandante: vete a tu cuarto y duerme un rato.

Erwin sonríe.

—Me siento renovado hoy, el cambio de año nos llena de esperanzas misteriosas. Prefiero aprovechar la energía en algo útil.

Nunca antes ha estado tan de acuerdo consigo mismo al afirmar su buen humor. 

Mike asiente y se retira. Erwin observa todo lo que lo rodea desde su silla.

Sintiendo la relajación de su cuerpo y el buen humor dándole ánimos que casi le resultan desconocidos, hace exactamente lo que dijo que haría.

Mirando el bosquejo de la formación para la expedición de marzo, se sorprende de sí mismo una vez más al pensar en Levi y sonreír al imaginárselo en ese plano, libre como un pájaro y dándolo todo por la causa, por la verdad.

Confía tanto en él que no tiene motivos para temer por su seguridad. ¡No, no los tiene! Ni tampoco tiene motivos para pedir consejos que no necesita, no sintiéndose tan confiado en su percepción. 

Ninguna definición ayudará a hacer de este contexto uno más propicio para su vínculo. No importa cuánto amor le dedique, cuánto amor le dé.

Solo puede disfrutar de esto, hacerlo a solas junto a Levi. Nada más será posible hasta que este mundo pueda ver qué hay más allá de las murallas. 

La presencia de Levi en su vida, mientras tanto, no será peligrosa.

Será una bendición que le costará la vida entera ganarse.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera pide permiso de entrar al cuarto de Erwin; entra y ya. Limpia, retira las sábanas sucias, pone sábanas limpias que saca del armario y lleva el resto a lavar. Lo hace, lava metódicamente, y pone a secar al sol que, por fortuna, ha retornado el día de hoy. 

Limpia todo lo que se cruza, los pasillos, la cocina, las ventanas. Al atardecer, lleva las sábanas secas de Erwin a su armario después de doblarlas prolijamente.

Retorna a su cuarto, se quita el delantal, la pañoleta y los guantes que usa para limpiar, y solo ante la ventana se permite pensar por primera vez en la jornada.

Está jodido, lo está, pero ya no le importa una mierda.

Siente su cuerpo como una especie de ente desconocido que lo contiene; nunca estuvo así de satisfecho. ¿Es esta otra función que tiene el sexo en la vida de las personas? No se trataba solo de reproducirse, tampoco de satisfacer deseos sucios, tampoco de hacerlo funcionar como una especie de demostración de autoridad, de poder, de mierda putrefacta, de…

Resulta que también relaja más que ninguna cosa que haya hecho antes.

¡Hasta tiene algo de sueño! Es increíble lo que…

—Uh, Levi. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Lamento no… haberte ayudado con la limpieza.

Levi voltea cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de quien acaba de llegar. Es uno de sus tres compañeros de cuarto, el sujeto de peinado raro. 

No más soledad. 

—Feliz Año Nuevo, eh…

¿Cómo se llamaba? Lleva meses durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que él y no lo sabe.

Es inadmisible al tratarse de un camarada.

El sujeto sonríe. No parece molesto por su falta de memoria.

—Gunther.

Levi le da la espalda.

—Gunther. Bienvenido al loquero.

Escucha cómo Gunther deja el bolso que cargaba en su hombro sobre su cama, la que está por encima de la de Levi. 

—Gracias. Se siente bien estar de regreso. Aunque tendré que hacer un poco de ejercicio; comí demasiado durante los festejos.

Gunther se ríe, después se quita el abrigo. Levi no reconoce lo que siente.

Está desprovisto de todo aquello que afectaba negativamente su humor.

Sigue estando jodido, pero ha gestionado su mierda apropiadamente.

Funciona.

Incluso en él, quien poco pensó en sí mismo y su mierda al decidir buscar a Erwin para instarlo a gestionar. 

—No me vendrá mal un poco de ejercicio. ¿Por qué no peleamos? —le pregunta a Gunther.

Un silencio que dura un poco más de lo esperable llama la atención de Levi. Voltea hacia su compañero de cuarto con fastidio explícito en su semblante; Gunther luce aterrado. Después tose, avergonzado, y asiente no sin timidez. 

—¡C-Claro! Por supuesto no tengo oportunidad de ganarte, pero…

Un sutil cambio en la boca de Levi, casi una sonrisa, transmite lo que siente al mirarlo de nuevo.

No tiene que mantenerse a solas en el frío. 

—No seas exagerado —le dice al avanzar hacia la puerta—. Anda, vamos.

Los pasos de Gunther no tardan en seguirlo, aunque silenciosos, precavidos.

No tiene que quedarse dentro del hielo nunca más.

.

.

.

Hanji entra a su oficina al atardecer. Permanece quieta contra la puerta cerrada, sonriente.

—¿Estás mejor?

Erwin la observa. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta fingiendo que no sabe de qué habla pese a saberlo de principio a fin. 

—Bueno, puede que muchos aquí no lo noten, ¡creo que los intimidas demasiado!, pero paso el tiempo suficiente contigo como para haber notado lo triste que estabas anoche.

Si algo ha hecho que Erwin considere a Hanji otro de los componentes más fundamentales del Cuerpo de Exploración, ese que sueña construir bajo su mandato, es su poder de observación fuera de las murallas. La curiosidad de Hanji es brillante de modos que le generan un inmenso respeto e incluso admiración.

Pero claro, también es curiosa aquí, donde su poder de observación no tiene propósitos profesionales.

Eso la vuelve una persona particularmente perspicaz a la que no suele engañar cuando finge, por lo menos no siempre, lo cual es mucho decir.

—Estoy bien —dice con los ojos fijos en su bosquejo—. El comandante me confirmó que en marzo me pasará el mando; he estado algo tenso desde entonces.

No mira a Hanji en ningún momento.

No ve venir lo que escucha:

—Me alegra que Levi te ayudara.

La pluma se le cae sobre la hoja. La levanta para evitar que manche el plano; lo hace a tiempo.

No quita los ojos de la superficie del escritorio, nunca.

—¡Lo sabía, carajo! —escucha. 

Incómodo, se pide calma, toda la calma posible.

Este es solo el principio, al parecer. 

—Hanji, aprecio tu ayuda y tu comprensión, pero no quiero hablar de temas personales aquí —le responde al mirarla a los ojos.

Finge estar ofendido; más bien, está enfadado, aunque no con Hanji.

Consigo mismo, porque si ella notó algo quiere decir que no ha sido lo suficientemente precavido. 

Esto será un…

—Oye, oye, ¡tranquilo! No sé nada. O bueno, no sé mucho, pero sí puedo asegurarte que nadie sabe nada, solo yo. Si te lo estoy diciendo es por un motivo. ¡Puedes preguntarme cuál, anda! Con confianza.

Erwin sabe que Hanji es peculiar, que esa palabra no alcanza a dimensionar cuán desmedida es en su creatividad e ingenio, pero también sabe otra cosa.

Es una buena persona.

Erwin se lo pregunta:

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

Hanji avanza. Frena ante el escritorio.

—Por dos motivos, más bien.

—Dos motivos…

—Sí —continúa Hanji—. Primero: no lo noté solo en ti como te lo comenté aquella vez; ya lo había notado en Levi también. Había demasiada tensión entre ustedes dos. Aunque considerando que soy la persona con la cual más hablan fuera del trabajo sin contar al otro, bueno, por supuesto que iba a notar sutilezas que otras personas jamás podrían notar. Lo que vi por accidente anoche (te juro que fue por accidente, ¡estaba yendo hacia mi cuarto a buscar un abrigo cuando vi a Levi girar en el pasillo en el que está tu puerta! Después noté una vela encendida hasta muy tarde desde afuera cuando salimos a hacer guerra de nieve con Gelgar… ¡Me ganó, y eso que estaba borracho!) no saldrá de mi boca; sabía que iba a pasar, me parecía obvio.

Aunque Erwin siente curiosidad por saber por qué Hanji tenía esa impresión, decide no indagar.

Pero sí, Hanji puede ser muy perspicaz cuando quiere.

—Te da curiosidad, ¿verdad?

—Hanji, no me agrada que…

—Vamos, Erwin. Te conozco hace años y años, hemos pasado por mucho. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos compañeros de escuadrón?

Erwin respira hondo.

—Lo recuerdo —responde. 

Hanji da un paso hacia adelante y apoya una mano sobre el escritorio. 

—Todos me odiaban, decían que era insoportable, y por sacar conclusiones apresuradas de mí no tomaban en cuenta mis observaciones fuera de las murallas. Pero tú lo notaste y se lo hiciste ver a nuestro líder de escuadrón. —La sonrisa de Hanji se agranda ante sus ojos—. Fuiste el primero en creer en mí aquí.

Erwin se siente orgulloso de haberlo hecho, aunque no lo menciona.

—Tu inteligencia no merecía menos —asegura.

—La tuya tampoco merece menos; sabes perfectamente cuánto creo en ti. Es decir… ¡No te lo voy a estar diciendo todo el día! No soy tan cansina para esta clase de cosas, pero creo en ti y creo en Levi, creo en lo que tu visión y su fuerza pueden hacer. Pero no soy necia, Erwin. La presión aquí puede ser demasiada, todos lo sabemos, todos necesitamos un desahogo de vez en cuando, y si me parecía obvio que esa tensión que notaba entre ustedes llegaría a algo (¡estoy tomando tu silencio como una afirmación, lo siento!) era por cómo son ustedes en sí.

—¿Y cómo somos?

La sonrisa se agranda aún más.

—Son dos solitarios. No se tiene tu visión siendo alguien que pueda relacionarse fácilmente con los demás. Lo mismo con respecto a Levi y su fuerza. Que se terminaran acercando al otro era natural. ¿Quién los iba a entender mejor?

Aunque sin delatar emoción alguna, o eso espera, pues francamente no desea extender demasiado esta conversación, Erwin asiente una vez más.

Hanji acomoda sus lentes e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, como si intentara ponerle otra clase de atención. ¿Acaso ha captado algo que Erwin no quería transmitirle?

¿Se ha dado cuenta de cuánto lo conmueve pensar en lo natural que, de hecho, era que Levi y él terminaran acercándose?

—¡Está muy bien que proyectes tu alegría en alguna parte! Creo que es de mucha ayuda aquí. Aunque no me quiero imaginar la clase de persona que debe ser Levi en la cam…

Erwin se masajea la sien. Hanji se detiene, aunque a regañadientes.

—¡Lo siento, no quise ser metida! Es que Levi es tan quisquilloso y raro y…

—¿El otro motivo?

Hanji retrocede. Al parecer, los ojos de Erwin no han sido amables al mirarla después de su pregunta.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡Está bien, no me digas nada! Segundo: decírtelo es una forma sutil de darles un consejo sin meterme en sus asuntos, de sugerirles que sean precavidos para que así nadie lo sepa. Digo, si le digo algo así a Levi me asesinará. ¡Por eso recurro a ti!

Erwin asiente. Suelta la pluma y entrecruza los dedos de sus manos sobre su escritorio al mirarla.

—Te lo agradezco, Hanji.

Ella asiente también.

—Le prometí a Levi que no me metería más y es lo que haré, pero los aprecio lo suficiente como para decirles esto: vivimos en un mundo de mierda y estamos rodeados de mierda. Son hombres, estamos en el ejército y serás comandante pronto. Sé que sabes que eso sigue siendo lo más importante.

—Lo es —le responde sin dudar. 

—Muy bien, Erwin. No le digas a Levi que sé. ¡Necesito divertirme un poco!

Después, Hanji se despide lo más rápido que puede. Cuando la puerta se cierra, Erwin se permite estirarse para liberar por lo menos un poco la tensión que la charla le ha generado. 

Tienen que ser precavidos, sí. Quizá deba enfrentar rumores en alguna ocasión; la sola idea lo enfurece. Porque es verdad: viven en un mundo _de mierda_. Lo es porque están atrapados, pero también porque viven regidos por una moral inventada en cuyo origen no confía.

No le debe explicaciones a nadie, no mientras siga entregando su corazón ahí afuera.

Pero su corazón ya no le pertenece. Es de Levi, está bajo la custodia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. 

Por eso está tan ligero ahora mismo, por eso le sale tanto ser aquel que le pide el contexto, el estratega, el futuro comandante.

Levi lo liberó del peso de su propia humanidad.

Quizá, él hizo lo mismo por él.

Suspira al voltear hacia la ventana; el atardecer lo recibe.

Ojalá que sí, que haya sido mutuo.

Porque si él tiene un poco de derecho a merecerlo, entonces Levi tiene mil veces más derecho a hacerlo. 

.

.

.

Se le dan bien las duchas de combate; sus compañeros dicen que es el más rápido de todo el Cuerpo de Exploración. Lo que no saben es por qué es tan rápido. 

En el Subterráneo, o te apurabas a bañarte o no te bañabas nunca.

Está acostumbrado a limpiarse rápido, es su rutina de cada día. Hoy, sin embargo, ha necesitado esto.

Tomarse su tiempo.

Se baña con ceremonial lentitud, dedicándole más tiempo del necesario, en términos prácticos, a limpiar cada rincón de su cuerpo. No es el primer baño que se da hoy, pero, mientras afuera anochece, es al que se permite dedicarle un total de doce minutos, el triple del tiempo que emplea diariamente. No se plantea por qué; lo hace, se limita a hacerlo, y mientras recorre sus piernas con el jabón se percata, al ver sus propios dientes marcados en su muñeca izquierda, de por qué añoraba tanto algo así.

Es como redescubrir su propio cuerpo, la necesidad de estudiarlo después de lo que ocurrió.

De limpiarlo no porque esté sucio, sino para hacer relucir lo limpio.

Para perpetuarlo sobre su piel. La limpieza, el calor.

A él.

Erwin es aburrido y cursi; no está sorprendido. Cómo se puso a limpiar el semen y los restos de aceite de sus muslos después de terminar, el momento eterno que le dedicó a limpiarlo, a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir cómodo; la comprensión detrás del gesto, cómo Erwin le demostró que ha prestado atención a esos detalles que le joden la cabeza, como este de la limpieza o el del asco con respecto al sexo. Cómo lo abrazó después, sobre todo, rodeándolo con un brazo debajo de las sábanas, dándole calor sin ser meloso o invasivo, un solo brazo para que el frío del exterior no lo atacara después de tanto placer.

La caricia en su hombro después de abrazarlo; cómo la caricia se detuvo cuando Erwin se quedó dormido junto a él.

La paz de su rostro inclinado hacia él, el ceño sin temblor, los ojos cerrados rellenados con satisfacción y no con culpa, con la vela justo detrás de él, su rostro una pintura hecha con luces y sombras.

Bellísimo. El desgraciado es bellísimo.

Lo es por tantos motivos. Por tantos, carajo.

Solo pensarlo lo excita. Pensar en Erwin enrojece sus mejillas y le provoca una leve erección, la cual se endurece aún más cuando Levi recuerda cada sensación durante ese momento sublime de puro disfrute. Nunca había sentido algo así, tan potente y surreal.

Quiere más.

Respira fuerte, ciertamente nervioso por estas sensaciones tan violentas, pero tan cálidas; tener esta especie de segundo despertar sexual después del rotundo fracaso del que experimentó al inicio de la adolescencia no puede ser más inoportuno. Pero qué inevitable sentirse excitado por solo pensar en Erwin sobre él utilizando sus manos con tanta sabiduría.

El desgraciado o tiene mucha más experiencia de la que quiere reconocer o bien es perspicaz hasta para coger. Otra explicación no hay.

No entiende cómo le hizo lo que le hizo. ¿Es que hay un punto sensible en los hombres también? Como ese de las mujeres del cual escuchó hablar incontables veces en el burdel, cuando su mamá y Lola aconsejaban a las más jóvenes para que no…

Mierda.

Qué distinto es Erwin de esos cerdos que tanto describían.

Termina de bañarse y se seca junto a la vela que ha encendido dentro del baño del primer piso. Nadie ronda, y aún se siente adormilado. 

Qué fortuna que quien quema su piel sin siquiera estar presente sea precisamente Erwin Smith, un hombre que no es un cerdo. 

La persona a la que respeta por más motivos de los que puede razonar. 

.

.

.

Cierra los ojos. Afuera, la noche ha llegado, y con ella la invitación oficial a repasar, a dejar de fijar la vista en el plano para así fijarla en sus recuerdos. Eso hace al estirarse contra el respaldo de su silla, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el regazo.

Fue extraordinario. Todo. Cada detalle. 

Nunca ha visto en el sexo más que una herramienta para relajarse. También es un medio de expresión, es la forma en la cual le parece correcto decir sentimientos que sería difícil describir con palabras, pero nunca ha tenido un vínculo tan fuerte con alguien con quien se ha acostado, no al punto de sentir que realmente hay algo para decir. El asunto es ese.

Nunca ha estado con alguien como Levi.

Su cuerpo es tan honesto. Nunca ha visto algo así, no lo recuerda de experiencias anteriores. Nunca ha estado con una persona tan transparente a la hora de intimar. Ese detalle, teniendo en cuenta cuánto le cuesta a Erwin dejarse llevar y sincerarse desde lo meramente humano, adquiere un matiz innovador en su vida, inyecta energías que nunca le tocó sentir a su alrededor.

Levi es tan distinto a él, tan, tan distinto. Pero es tan parecido, sí, justo como Hanji lo describió. 

Son compatibles.

Hay un equilibrio, algo que atrae, que funciona de igual manera. Hay algo muy adecuado que le cuesta mucho explicar, pero que le encanta.

Está tan tranquilo, casi como si no fuera él. Pero está lleno de deseo, de una pasión que lo traspasa, de una inspiración tan fuerte como Levi lo es.

Está abrumado, entiende, pero de la mejor manera. 

Alguien abre la puerta sin pedir permiso. Es Levi, por supuesto. Erwin lo ve cerrar la puerta de una patada y avanzar hacia él con pasos lentos. En las manos, carga una bandeja con comida que lo confunde, hasta que entiende que sí, que ya es de noche y olvidó ir a cenar.

Levi deja la bandeja delante de él y se cruza de brazos a su derecha.

—Olvidé comer, lo…

—No solo es importante que gestiones tu mierda; tienes que producirla. Así que hazme el favor de empezar a comer de la forma en que un futuro comandante tiene que hacerlo; sin comida, ese cerebro tuyo no funcionará adecuadamente.

Ha sido fuerte durante todo el día; la preocupación de Levi le cala tan hondo que solo le sale asentir, sujetar los cubiertos, comer mientras Levi lo vigila sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

Accidentalmente, o no, mira a Levi mientras come, en parte sin darse cuenta, en parte entendiendo por qué lo necesita. Levi no parece incómodo.

—¿Sirvió de algo hacerte perder la puta cabeza? —le pregunta cuando termina de comer.

Erwin sonríe por detrás de la servilleta con la que se limpia la boca.

—Sí —le responde a Levi sin un atisbo de duda.

Se miran tan fijo como la noche anterior; qué fácil es compartir esta mirada.

Qué distancia del resto logran así, mirándose, como si corrieran mil kilómetros desde la muralla María.

Su relación, si es que puede llamarla así, es un tabú aquí, lo es, y es probable que nunca puedan hacer algo al respecto, no sin ganar esta guerra.

Pero qué bien se siente tener algo así dentro del infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♥
> 
> Hace varios capítulos que quiero decir esto: creo que el café no existe en SNK, que Zeke, Bertholt y Reiner lo trajeron de Marley (?), pero yo siempre pongo a Erwin tomando café. XDDDD
> 
> ¡Perdón! XD Sinceramente me di cuenta después de empezar a publicar el fic. Soy quisquillosa con esa clase de detalles pero sencillamente se me pasó.
> 
> Consecuencias de no tener beta, mil disculpas.
> 
> La idea es que desde ahora empecemos a ver a Erwin y Levi más parecidos a como son en el canon. Es decir, que empecemos a ver las consecuencias de esta intimidad que comparten en todas sus facetas. Como compañeros, como militares, como seres humanos. 
> 
> Espero les guste lo que sigue. ♥
> 
> Muchas, pero muchas gracias por estar del otro lado. Gracias por compartir el link, por decirme cosas lindas en Twitter, por los kudos y bookmarks, pero sobre todo por comentar. Soy muy sensible e insegura y me asusto muchísimo antes y después de subir un capítulo; cada uno de sus comentarios me llena de energías, unas que en medio de esta cuarentena llenan el doble, el triple, el cuádruple. Es algo hermoso para mí. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias. Uds. no tienen idea de lo felices que hacen mis días cuando leo sus comentarios. No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer lo suficiente todo lo que significa para mí ahora mismo por más motivos de los que me atrevo a reconocer acá. 
> 
> Muchas, muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. :')
> 
> ♥♥♥


	21. XXI

**XXI**

Tres semanas desde Año Nuevo; qué prometedor es, para Erwin, todo lo que ha sucedido hasta este instante. 

Enero comienza a llegar a su fin velozmente gracias a la inercia, las responsabilidades, los distintos preparativos. La nieve no ha dejado hacer demasiado, pero han podido entrenar bastante para la expedición que ya tiene fecha.

El 21 de marzo.

Aún tienen dos meses por delante, pero todo está fluyendo adecuadamente.

Incluso él mismo.

Erwin suspira mirando a la distancia cómo un grupo de soldados entrena informalmente. Levi está entrenando también, y por su destreza tiene sobre su persona toda la atención de sus compañeros.

Es fantástico.

Levi tenía razón, en eso piensa mientras lo mira moverse con soltura entre los árboles que lo rodean, confiando en sus habilidades pero sin presumir de ellas, en un perfecto balance: era cuestión de gestionar adecuadamente sus emociones.

Sabe que no será tan fácil llegado un momento en el cual la presión sea excesiva, que analizar esto en enero es un error, pero es más de lo que tiene derecho a pedir en este momento de su vida, en sus circunstancias.

Levi le ha dado paz. 

También le ha dado otra cosa: la confianza de la camaradería dentro del Cuerpo de Exploración. Han pasado muchas tardes tomando té y hablando de la próxima expedición, han compartido ideas con el otro, y Levi ha escuchado con atención historias de todo tipo, desde expediciones recientes a otras que han quedado en la historia. Erwin le ha hablado de cómo se conformó el cuerpo, de cada dificultad que ha atravesado en pos de acercarse un poco más a la verdad, de cómo surgió el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y la revolución que significó en su forma de pelear. Debido a cómo Levi llegó aquí, no tenía el conocimiento suficiente respecto de quiénes son.

Ahora, gracias a lo que ha aprendido, reflexiona sobre formas de combatir a los titanes a partir de su talento. Erwin se ha maravillado cada segundo al escucharlo explicarle cómo escapar de situaciones de riesgo aleatorias que Erwin le ha descripto como ensayo mental, un pasatiempo que ha llenado gran parte de sus conversaciones. 

La creatividad de Levi es despampanante; está ligada a una practicidad que vuelve a sus ideas unas al alcance de todos. ¡Es que no alcanzan las palabras! Sin importar en qué clase de situación se imagine, Levi siempre sabe salir. Es como si siempre supiera lo que tiene que hacer, como si su mente fuera un libro que contuviera todas las respuestas. 

Levi es todo lo que Erwin supo que sería al verlo volar por primera vez: es la próxima revolución.

Al mirarlo desde la corteza del árbol contra la cual descansa, cuyas ramas lo cubren con las sombras que dibujan a su alrededor, piensa en cómo también se ha abierto más a sus camaradas. Lejos de esas ocasiones en las que llegaba y se marchaba de los entrenamientos sin cruzar palabra con nadie, ahora hace todo lo contrario. Los escucha, los aconseja si es que recurren a él en busca de aprender algo nuevo, los observa entrenar, los ayuda y se deja ayudar. Continúa siendo como es, ese hombre de eterno gesto estoico que no es diestro para las situaciones sociales, pero ya no está sumido en las tinieblas del dolor producido por la pérdida de sus amigos.

Incluso, parece haber profundizado un poco en algunas relaciones. Por ejemplo, con Gunther Schultz, miembro del flamante escuadrón de Mike, compañero de habitación del propio Levi. Los ha visto conversar por los pasillos más de una vez. Al parecer, o esa impresión le dio a Erwin, Gunther limpia muy bien también, por lo cual Levi lo ha tomado de asistente para la limpieza general del cuartel que hacen una vez por semana. También lo ha visto tomando té con Ilse Langnar en el comedor.

Sobre la limpieza, Levi dio su clase abierta a principios de enero. Muchos lo trataron como un lunático; otros, apreciaron mucho su lección. El cuartel jamás ha estado tan limpio; muchos incluso parecieran esforzarse para impresionar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad al limpiar.

Se ríe al pensarlo.

Levi tiene admiradores, y de toda clase.

Ha visto algunas jóvenes reclutas mirándolo con cierta lujuria. También algún que otro muchacho, aunque las miradas dirigidas al mismo sexo suelen ser las más disimuladas aquí. 

La parte más entretenida es que Levi no se entera de nada. 

Cuando alguien intenta acercarse a él con otra clase de intenciones, se comporta con una incomodidad notoria, una que posiblemente pase por antipatía pese a no serlo, o bien no del todo. Se comporta como alguien que no comprende, más allá de su fuerza, qué clase de opiniones tiene la gente de él. 

Lo ha entretenido observar esos detalles durante cada cena en el comedor, comiendo junto a Levi, quien no sale de su lado derecho ni por un segundo. 

Piensa en eso en detalle: desde Año Nuevo que siempre que el deber no lo conduzca a otra parte, Levi permanece a su lado. Siempre, sin excepción.

Algunas veces comen en su oficina, algunas veces Mike y Hanji se les unen. Pero en general, no, están a solas, a la vista de todos y en la intimidad de su oficina, pero a solas al fin, en su microcosmos. El cambio en su relación ha sido notorio, por lo abrupto, y no está seguro de que haya sido buena idea permitirse esta desprolijidad, pero algo le dio confianza los primeros días del mes.

El comandante Shadis.

—Domaste a la bestia —le dijo al final de una reunión poco después de regresar de su viaje a Shiganshina.

Erwin sonrió con cierta incomodidad que intentó no comunicarle a su rostro. 

—Necesitaba confiar en sus camaradas, nada más —le respondió. 

Por prudencia, ha intentado prestar atención a las habladurías del pasillo con la intención de detectar alguna clase de sospecha que pudiera perjudicarlos. Al parecer, algo están haciendo bien pese al tiempo que pasan junto al otro, pues nadie pareciera sospechar qué tan estrecho es su vínculo.

No obstante, también…

_Parece el matón del líder de escuadrón._

_¿El matón?_

_¡Claro! Como si fuera su guardaespaldas._

_Considerando que el líder de escuadrón lo trajo de los pelos del Subterráneo es bastante raro…_

_Erwin lo puso bajo su ala, ¡lo reformó y lo convirtió en su sirviente! Así se asegurará de no morir fuera de las murallas. ¡Qué listo!_

_Es un manipulador, por eso será un buen comandante si es que es verdad que el viejo Shadis renunciará._

_Además se ahorra limpiar. ¡Cómo odio limpiar, carajo! Ya quisiera yo que un enfermo de la limpieza me siguiera como un perro por toda la base, barriendo detrás de cada puto paso que doy._

Puede sobrevivir a esa clase de habladurías. Es cierto que lo puso bajo su ala, de hecho, pero fue al revés.

Levi lo hizo, y no puede dejar de sentirse agradecido.

No con esta paz que lo llena de forma tan insólita.

—¿Erwin?

Mira a su izquierda: es Nanaba. Aunque suele estar seria y concentrada la mayor parte del tiempo, esta vez lo observa con cierta simpatía que Erwin no reconoce como frecuente en ella.

—Levi ha cambiado mucho —le dice al mirarlo junto a él. Erwin asiente; no hay más qué decir, no cuando las cosas son así de evidentes—. A este paso, tendrá un escuadrón dentro de muy poco tiempo.

—Es lo que merece —contesta Erwin—, su talento es innegable.

—¿Pero no crees que alguien pueda tomarlo a mal? Digo, hay soldados sobresalientes que están aquí hace tiempo y que también merecen un escuadrón.

¿Celos? Aunque frunciendo un poco el ceño, Erwin asiente una vez más. Ya ha considerado esta posibilidad.

El ascenso de Levi en el Cuerpo de Exploración será categórico, tan violento como la bala de un cañón. No sería extraño que generara fricciones. 

—Subir de rango no debería ser una competencia —responde—; se trata de encontrar a aquellos soldados que puedan contribuir de forma más idónea a nuestra lucha. Levi es sobresaliente, no existen registros de un soldado con su talento; ignorarlo sería un error que, como próximo comandante, no debería permitirme. Me convertiría en un estúpido.

—Lo sé, Erwin. —Más seria, luciendo más como la Nanaba que Erwin conoce, la ve observando a Levi de nuevo. 

Sin poder evitarlo, Erwin también lo hace; Levi da un giro espectacular en el cielo, y las pupilas de Nanaba, a las cuales Erwin busca justo después, se dilatan ante él.

—Por lo que veo, al juzgar por lo poco que lo he tratado, Levi no es egocéntrico —dice Nanaba.

—No lo es.

—Pero otros aquí lo son. —Se miran el uno al otro y permanecen en silencio por un instante que, pese a no ser más que eso, se siente tan extenso como incómodo—. No sé para qué te digo esto, Erwin: estoy segura de que ya has considerado ese posible escenario. —Erwin lo confirma al decirle que sí—. Nadie puede negar que se merece ser el segundo al mando, incluso. Merece estar justo detrás de ti, ser el soldado que agrupe a todos los soldados detrás de ti, pero los celos ya flotan, soldados que se han esforzado expedición a expedición están empezando a enojarse después de la noticia de que será quien te acompañe a Mitras. Sé que entiendes por qué te lo estoy advirtiendo.

Le está avisando que el problema existe; le está confirmando que ese posible escenario será un escenario palpable y real tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco —se limita a responder él—. Será enriquecedor ocuparme de esta situación.

De hecho, no miente: manejar el ego dentro del cuerpo es importante. Como futuro comandante, debe capacitarse para hacerlo. 

—Pero es indudable, ¿no? Míralo. No me entra en la cabeza lo que es capaz de hacer. Es como si viera el mundo a otra velocidad.

Erwin sonríe cuando lo ve moverse como ese pájaro en el cual se transforma cada vez que se pone el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Cae al suelo con una destreza envidiable, voltea y se distancia de sus compañeros. Entre preguntas que le hacen, ellos lo miran justo como Nanaba lo está haciendo.

Justo como él debe estar mirándolo, lleno de admiración.

—Nació para esto. No encuentro otra explicación —dice Erwin al darle la espalda a Nanaba. Debe mantener la calma y no adular en exceso, aunque francamente podría estar el día entero hablando de sus alas favoritas—. Iré a mi oficina, creo que estoy holgazaneando.

Nanaba se ríe.

—A veces, holgazanear es necesario.

—En efecto.

Erwin se marcha. Mientras camina, piensa en lo último, en holgazanear, en lo que él llama _holgazanear_ últimamente, aunque algo tan importante no merezca un título que lo infravalore de esa forma.

El sexo.

Desde Año Nuevo, ha estado muy concentrado en su trabajo. El comandante le ha asignado revisar y completar toda clase de documentación que ha tenido que adelantar debido al viaje, lo cual lo ha mantenido ocupado. Por eso, Erwin no ha buscado a Levi ni una sola vez. Cada momento compartido a solas en su oficina, los ensayos mentales, las lecciones de historia, los tés compartidos, las cenas y los almuerzos; todo entre ellos ha girado en torno al trabajo. Ha querido acapararlo, cada vez que lo ve nada desea más que hacerlo, pero se ha pedido paciencia en pos de no incomodarlo. Aunque sí se ha permitido buscarlo en sus sueños, cuando apaga la vela antes de dormir, cuando deja el libro que está leyendo en la mesa de luz y cierra sus ojos para irse de allí, para holgazanear al fantasear, para perderse entre las piernas de Levi en otra clase de ensayo mental.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Levi sí lo buscó.

Y cómo.

Piensa en eso a pocas puertas de su oficina, sin dejar de caminar hacia el frente; fue hace diez días. Pese a que se habían despedido después de la cena y un último té, Erwin no se fue a dormir como dijo que haría. Eran las tres de la mañana, y ahí seguía él, trabajando. 

Apasionado por su táctica, se le fueron las horas imaginándose posibles escenarios. Después se puso a leer libros de estrategia de antiguos comandantes, esos de los tiempos en los cuales solo peleaban contra los titanes con cañones. Después, se puso a anotar ideas al aire, ideas de armas de largo alcance, cañones móviles, morteros para explosivos, aunque… ¿Lanzas gigantes? Miró su reloj de bolsillo; leyó las tres veintidós de la mañana. Se perdió en la idea de una especie de mortero de lanzas gigantesco y se imaginó contándoselo a Hanji.

—Rubio, ya deberías haberte ido a cagar y a dormir. ¿Qué haces a las cuatro de la mañana con cara de pervertido sexual mientras miras el techo?

Imposible no sobresaltarse al oír la voz de Levi. Miró el reloj: cuatro y dos.

Diablos.

—Se me fue el tiempo —dijo al rascarse la cabeza. Su cabello era un desastre y podía sentir las ojeras hinchadas y oscuras debajo de sus ojos. 

Levi le puso llave a la puerta. La simpleza de ese detalle le erizó la piel. 

Aunque algo captó aún más su atención: a excepción de las tiras de cuero y la chaqueta, Levi estaba usando el uniforme. 

—¿Por qué estás vestido así a esta hora?

Levi acortó la distancia entre ellos al avanzar por la oficina en cámara lenta. Cruzado de brazos al otro lado del escritorio, frunció el ceño.

—¿Con qué derecho me preguntas eso? —le dijo al estudiar su vestimenta—. Duermo con el uniforme puesto.

—¿Por…?

—Costumbre. En fin. ¿Cuándo carajo te piensas ir a dormir? No puedes estar la noche entera en vela pensando en cosas perversas.

Erwin se sintió como un niño. Mirando a un lado, respondió con honestidad:

—Pensaba en los titanes. Ahora ni siquiera tengo sueño… —admitió.

—Mierda. ¿Para eso te desvelas? ¿Tienes los mismos fetiches que cuatro ojos? Qué puto asco me dan.

Entonces, Erwin se percató de algo.

—¿Por qué piensas que estaba pensando en cosas perversas? —le preguntó al echarse contra el respaldo.

Para su sorpresa, pues es algo que solo hace cuando le trae la cena después de olvidar bajar al comedor por estar enroscado en el trabajo, Levi rodeó su escritorio y se detuvo a su lado. Con toda confianza, se apoyó contra el borde, junto a su rodilla izquierda. 

Solo el tenerlo tan cerca le produjo un escalofrío más violento de lo recomendable, de lo aceptable. 

—No viste tu cara. Parecías un cerdo mirándole las piernas a una adolescente; esa sonrisa tuya es muy espeluznante.

Después, Levi lo miró con una fijeza asfixiante, plagada de anhelos ilegibles, tan violentos como todas las sensaciones que, con esa pasmosa simpleza, le provocaba de por sí por solo estar presente. Parecía no parpadear mientras lo miraba, era como si intentara decirle algo. 

Las piernas de Levi se separaron un poco cuando su respiración aceleró; Erwin notó la erección por debajo del pantalón blanco. La vio crecer, hincharse un poco más cada segundo.

Solo por mirarlo fijo a él, nada más.

Qué fácil le resultó, entonces, entender la situación.

Levi, con una torpeza encantadora, estaba intentando seducirlo.

Al mover la rodilla para encerrar las piernas de Levi con las suyas, para apretar a cada lado de sus muslos con los suyos, Erwin, guiado por el instinto, por el calor que emergió de su interior hasta pararle los pelos de la nuca, se permitió dejarse llevar.

—No me gustan las adolescentes —dijo.

—¿No te gustan?

—No.

—¿Y qué te gusta, viejo perverso?

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Tú…

—¿Yo cómo?

El bulto se agrandó dentro del pantalón de Levi. Erwin respiró fuerte ante la imagen, con la boca seca, los labios partidos, los párpados entrecerrados, las rodillas inquietas encerrando dos muslos temblorosos.

—Sin ropa —contestó.

Levi se desabrochó el pantalón inmediatamente, como si sus palabras hubieran sido una orden, no la descripción de un ideal tan fantaseado cada noche. Erwin, seducido por la urgencia de las manos de Levi, también se vio seducido por la tosquedad con la cual se bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas. 

—¿Así?

Erwin acercó la silla hacia él. Adormecido por la tensión a la cual la imagen lo indujo, alcanzó la corbatilla de Levi y la desató con una sola mano, tironeando; cada tirón aceleró un poco más la respiración de los dos. Después, desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa de Levi y la abrió ante él. La palidez de ese torso manchado por las cicatrices le generó una bochornosa erección.

Precioso.

—Mejor así —contestó.

Levi lo miró tan fijo como antes. Aunque su rostro mantenía el gesto estoico, los ojos lucían distintos.

Estaban derretidos, prendidos fuego.

Erwin intentó sujetarlo de la cintura para así acercarlo a él, pensando en besarlo, en acariciarlo, en darle placer y verlo retorcerse. 

Levi no se lo permitió. 

Bruscamente, se dio vuelta con el rostro tan rojo como la sangre.

—Cógeme, anda —le dijo al inclinarse boca abajo sobre su escritorio, sus glúteos sobresaliendo al borde, pálidos y redondos, absolutamente magnificentes.

—Levi… —susurró Erwin sin dejar de mirarle los glúteos, también entre ellos.

La tentación primitiva de penetrarlo le heló la sangre por un significativo instante. 

—Anda, solo… —Levi se quedó sin aire o bien esa impresión le dio a Erwin cuando dejó de hablar. Siguió luego de fracasar en el intento de regular su respiración—. Carajo, solo sácate las ganas. Dijiste que querías cogerme aquí.

Erwin se impresionó. Levi tomó en serio esa fantasía que le había descripto en Año Nuevo.

Levi prestaba atención a los detalles. 

—No tengo aceite.

—No importa.

—Te dolerá.

—Al carajo… Quiero que me cojas.

No era físicamente posible excitarse más, Erwin no concebía la idea de que existiera la posibilidad de endurecerse más que lo que se endureció ante esa imagen majestuosa del cuerpo de Levi suplicante sobre su escritorio, pidiendo por él de esa forma tan explícita.

Pero no. No tenía aceite, no podía, no si iba a dolerle. 

Así no lo quería.

Levi merecía más que eso, más que un escritorio a las cuatro de la mañana, con la ropa a medio quitar, con la obligación implícita de tener que hacerlo de forma rápida, desprolija.

No.

Se levantó. Abrazó a Levi por detrás, pecho contra espalda. Le acarició el vientre con una mano abierta, posó sobre una de sus mejillas la otra. Aprovechando la diferencia de altura, lo besó así, sosteniéndolo por detrás. 

Lo que comenzó despacio terminó acelerando, apasionándose. Cuando Erwin sintió cómo Levi cedía por completo, cuando nada más que sus brazos le permitían mantenerse en pie, se dejó caer en la silla, lo acomodó sobre su regazo, lo tocó entre las piernas. 

—Erwin, ¿qué carajo…?

Lo demás sucedió rápido, tan rápido que no lo recuerda en detalle, pero al mismo tiempo sí lo hace, aunque no con una claridad que pueda ser expresada con palabras, sino con una que solo puede describirse con sensaciones. Simplemente, lo masturbó. Cuando Levi comenzó a lloriquear, lo sentó al borde del escritorio, de frente ante él; en vez de sus manos, usó su lengua primero y su boca después.

Levi frenó un grito con su propia mano. Erwin miró hacia arriba mientras succionaba.

Lo miraba con fascinación, con detalle. Era como si Levi estuviera prestándole atención, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

¿Como si intentara aprender?

Al momento, Levi miró a un lado. Después de terminar dentro de su boca, permaneció sentado ante él, temblando de placer, hasta que Erwin lo ayudó a acomodarse la ropa con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias por esto.

—¿Otra vez agradeciendo por dejarme chupar el pito?

Erwin lo besó en la frente, deseando que el hecho de tocarlo con esos labios que acababan de hacer lo que hicieron no incomodaran a Levi.

No lo hicieron, o esa impresión le dio a Erwin, quien continuó ayudando a Levi con su ropa. Al final, le peinó el cabello con los dedos.

—Gracias por dejarme compartir esta clase de cosas contigo.

Levi lo miró. Un segundo, y dejó de hacerlo.

—Viejo cursi —dijo antes de marcharse.

Rememora los ojos de Levi al sentarse ante su escritorio, débiles rayos de sol invernal impactando contra la parte trasera del respaldo de su silla. A lo mejor, aún le cuesta un poco tomarse ese lado de su relación con naturalidad. Aún duda, aún no es capaz de pedirlo por sí mismo.

Aún necesita que Levi le dé el derecho. 

Ordena los papeles que tiene ante él. Faltan tres días para viajar a Mitras, nuevas tensiones lo invadirán, serán cuatro jornadas extenuantes llenas de reuniones, audiencias, incluso una gala en el palacio en la cual le tocará estar filoso para jugar apropiadamente el juego del poder. 

Con suerte, también habrá un poco de tiempo para estar con Levi a solas en una cama. 

Ha trabajado muy duro durante las últimas semanas, ha dado noches enteras a su trabajo, y si se ha alimentado ha sido por insistencia de Levi. Ya no siente la presión que estaba poniéndose sobre los hombros después del anuncio de la renuncia del comandante, tiene la calma suficiente como para ver las cosas claras, pero sabe que comenzará a presionarse de nuevo. En el fondo, la ansiedad por el viaje a la Capital solo eso está provocando. 

Con suerte, en unos días, después de darlo todo por el Cuerpo de Exploración y el presupuesto que necesita conseguir para que este año puedan hacer avances, se merecerá por lo menos un poco una distracción.

Holgazanear, aunque la palabra siga siendo injusta.

Será la primera vez que estén lejos de la base, juntos y a solas en un lugar en el cual no hay titanes. Si hay un momento ideal para dejar de reprimirse y dejarse llevar por…

Levi abre la puerta. Trae una tetera humeante con él. 

—¿Y el entrenamiento? Te vi diciéndoles algo a unos reclutas —le pregunta Erwin al separar dos informes distintos entre los papeles que tiene en las manos.

—Gunther se quedó hablando con ellos. —Levi se sienta en la silla que está justo frente a la suya, la del medio de un total de tres. 

—Schultz parece llevarse bien contigo.

—¿No estás celoso, verdad? Porque odio los celos y no dudaré en mandarte a la mierda si me haces una escena.

Erwin se ríe. De alguna forma, la pregunta le agrada.

—No son celos, no te preocupes. Nunca he sido celoso, creo que no tengo tiempo.

—Mejor así, porque tengo algo que decirte sobre Gunther.

Curioso, Erwin deja de revisar el informe que Hanji le entregó esta misma mañana con bocetos de un nuevo tipo de bengalas.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Lo quiero en mi futuro escuadrón.

Erwin se sorprende, y para bien. No ha considerado la posibilidad de que Levi estuviera entrenando tan seguido en grupo, por lo menos en parte, para buscar candidatos. 

Contiene una sonrisa; si lo analiza, Levi se ha estado esforzando en muchas cosas. En enseñar a limpiar, en saber más del Cuerpo de Exploración, en aprender a redactar informes que Erwin le ha delegado por insistencia del propio Levi, incluso en mejorar su letra, lo cual está consiguiendo notoriamente si lo compara, por ejemplo, con la letra desastrosa de Hanji que tiene delante ahora mismo. 

Está trabajando tan o más duro que él.

Después de un silencio, Levi continúa:

—Es serio, se enfoca constantemente, se hace preguntas, busca aprender y creo que congenio con él; me entiende. No es tan fuerte, pero es habilidoso y tiene poder de decisión. Me recuerda a Farlan en eso.

—Excelente, Levi —le dice; está orgulloso del avance que está haciendo como miembro de este cuerpo—. Es algo que ensayaremos en la próxima expedición; confío en que podamos salir de las murallas en junio o julio y que ya tengas un primer escuadrón conformado, siempre y cuando acompañe el presupuesto.

—Seguiré observando.

—Muy bien.

Pese a que la parte profesional de la charla no continúa, Levi permanece al otro lado del escritorio. Erwin aprovecha para hacerle algunos comentarios sobre viaje mientras Levi se dispone a preparar té. Comentan sobre cosas que no pueden olvidar empacar, sobre las primeras reuniones a las que asistirán…

—Tendremos que comprar más té —le dice Levi al mostrarle el paquete de su cumpleaños casi vacío.

Qué comentario tan cotidiano. Erwin se martiriza al adorar de más este detalle.

—En Mitras hay mucha variedad. Te compraré varios paquetes.

—Tengo sueldo, no tienes que hacer esas cosas por mí.

—Pero quiero.

—Viejo cursi y caprichoso. ¿Sabes dónde nos alojaremos?

—Sí, en la sede que el Cuerpo de Exploración tiene en Mitras.

—¿Alguien la usa?

—Hay una guardia constante que cambia una vez por semana. Más que nada por cuestiones de logística y mensajería.

—¿… Limpian?

El tema delicado, de nuevo. Erwin cada vez nota más cuán quisquilloso es Levi con la limpieza; llega a límites que denotan una obsesión enfermiza. No duda en ensuciarse cuando está entrenando, no le molesta, pero fuera del deber no para.

Quizá porque también gestiona cuando pelea.

No delata la curiosidad que le da, de repente, pensarlo desde ese enfoque.

—Es su deber, Levi. 

—Pero no sabes si lo cumplen.

—Hace mucho que no voy a hacer guardia a la sede; es algo que los nuevos reclutas hacen, les da experiencia valiosa comunicarse con la Guarnición y la Policía Militar.

—¿Por qué nunca me mandaron a mí?

—El comandante y yo consideramos tu presencia aquí una necesaria para inspirar a nuestros compañeros.

—Ah…

Se miran. De hecho, el comandante sugirió mandarlo poco después de la muerte de sus amigos, pero Erwin le sugirió que no lo hiciera precisamente por lo que acaba de decir.

Y porque no quería que se alejara de él, quizá.

—¿Tú limpiabas? —pregunta Levi después.

—No siempre, aunque sí intentaba mantener limpio. No es un edificio muy amplio.

Levi se pone de pie y se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Iré al área comercial a comprar artículos de limpieza. Tú tómate el té; también compraré un poco más.

Erwin piensa en detenerlo, pero no lo hace. Pensativo, se pregunta cuál es el problema con la limpieza, busca pistas en charlas anteriores, busca detalles que le hayan parecido fuera de lugar.

No, no tiene idea.

Probablemente, se dice, lo está analizando de más. La vida en el Subterráneo era dura, durísima, como bien se lo describió al hablarle de la prostitución, de cómo las mujeres morían jóvenes y hermosas a espaldas de un mundo que no les daba ninguna clase de validez.

Debe ser el Subterráneo y todo lo que aún ignora sobre detalles de la vida de Levi.

Secuelas.

No lo culpa: no siempre es fácil manejar secuelas, menos siendo parte del Cuerpo de Exploración. 

Solo desearía que Levi pudiera sentirse un poco más ligero, no tan ansioso ante la mínima idea de ensuciarse lejos del campo de batalla.

Solo desearía aprender a aliviarle aquello que le genera la ansiedad.

Cuando lucha contra la necesidad de perderse en ese pensamiento, alguien toca la puerta, pero abre sin recibir respuesta.

Es el comandante.

—Erwin, necesito pedirte un favor. Esto es algo que suelo hacer personalmente, pero considerando que serás comandante pronto, es bueno entablar relaciones de antemano.

Erwin ignora todo lo que está haciendo cuando Shadis se sienta en la silla que Levi ocupó hace minutos. Se ve un poco más pensativo que de costumbre.

—Dime, Keith —le responde con la informalidad que acostumbran en determinadas situaciones, revolviendo con su cuchara el té que aún no se ha tomado. 

—Te he hablado del doctor Jaeger, ¿verdad?

—El médico de Shiganshina.

—Ese mismo. Grisha es un viejo amigo y además un excelente médico. Sus servicios son requeridos hasta por gente de la corona. Muchas veces, logra conseguirnos medicamentos de formas no muy convencionales, pero efectivas. Imaginas de lo que hablo.

Contrabando, por supuesto. 

Ser el Cuerpo de Exploración significa tener a gran parte de la humanidad en contra. Erwin lo sabe muy bien, sabe cuántas veces deben recurrir al contrabando para conseguir suministros de calidad a precios accesibles. Lidiar con el presupuesto y los gastos no siempre es fácil; lleva años siendo la mano derecha del comandante en lo que respecta a los números. 

Erwin sabía que parte de lo que contiene el inventario de medicamentos proviene del contrabando, pero nunca había escuchado hablar del contacto del comandante. Es la primera vez que Shadis se lo menciona fuera de alguna anécdota acerca de ese médico tan competente que conoció en su juventud.

—Es importante que te reúnas con él para entablar un vínculo que te permita tenerlo de tu parte cuando seas comandante; los suministros que consigue son de vital importancia para nuestra causa.

Erwin asiente, aunque una idea permanece con él.

El comandante Shadis es un hombre profundamente convencido de su lucha, pero es aún más idealista que él. Quizá por haber perdido a su papá de la forma en la cual lo perdió, Erwin cree ser un poco más consciente de cuánto importa jugar el juego dentro de las murallas.

Alguien silenció a su papá.

Alguien no quiere que la gente piense un poco más allá de lo que tiene derecho a pensar bajo las reglas impuestas por los dueños del poder. 

Si el doctor Jaeger atiende incluso a personas relacionadas a la corona, quizá pueda ser un potencial aliado para conseguir alguna clase de información que les sirva para su propósito. Porque no se trata de matar a los titanes y nada más. Es obvio que nunca se ha tratado solo de eso.

Se trata de descubrir quiénes están dispuestos a matar a quienes intenten acercarse a la verdad por cualquier clase de vía, incluso la mera especulación entre un padre y su hijo. 

No está mal tener buena información bajo la manga en Mitras, algo que le permita mantener al Cuerpo de Exploración de pie.

—También quería hablarte sobre Levi.

—Sí, claro.

Shadis apoya los codos sobre el escritorio y se inclina un poco más hacia él.

—Te obedece, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Lo llaman tu matón, tu perro, tu guardaespaldas. Tienes domada a la bestia, por eso es importante que midas su comportamiento en Mitras. Levi no tiene tu temperamento, necesita aprender a comportarse. Si quiere guardar silencio y jugar a ser misterioso, mejor.

Erwin asiente una vez más, totalmente de acuerdo con Shadis por más que no le agrade pensar a Levi como algo que no sea humano, como si solo su fuerza lo definiera.

Las reglas, las reglas…

—Es lo que le sugerí, de hecho —comenta—. Los genios no necesitan hablar; mayor sea el misterio que los rodee, mejor para nuestros intereses.

—Buena prensa —afirma Shadis.

—Buena prensa —repite Erwin. 

Es un hecho que el misterio encandila a las personas. Necesitan que la gente vea en Levi como lo que Levi es, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. 

El humano es aún mejor que el soldado, pero es mejor preservar ese lado de él. 

Sobre todo cuando el propio Levi no parece apasionado por la idea de mostrarlo ante aquellos que llama _cerdos_. 

Mejor evitarle la incomodidad.

Cuando el comandante se retira, Erwin se pierde en sus pensamientos, todos relacionados con Levi. Se culpa un poco, pero se premia al recordarse su esfuerzo; no es algo que le ayude mucho, pero por lo menos lo logra un poco. 

Le dio ese dinero al papá de Sam para que alimente niños pobres. Se preocupa por sus compañeros y acepta darles algunos consejos desde su talento, ese que nunca intenta presumir ante nadie, pero que sus mismos compañeros le reconocen.

Levi sí muestra su lado humano. Es un lado peculiar, pues Levi lo es, pero es real. 

El problema es que más cerca de él lo mantiene y más nota Erwin ciertas dificultades de su persona. Su ansiedad con respecto a la limpieza, sus nervios cuando un beso se alarga demasiado, su incomodidad general con la mayor parte de la gente, cómo se desarma en sus brazos cuando deja de luchar contra lo que siente en pos de perderse en la parte más sublime del sexo.

No son defectos, Erwin no los ve como tales; son peculiaridades que dan cuenta de una serie de posibles secuelas de hechos que quizá fueron traumáticos para él.

Nada quiere más que ser fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte no solo para llegar a la verdad que tanto prometió entregarle a esa tumba.

Quiere ser fuerte para cuidar lo más preciado que tiene a su lado ahora mismo.

No entiende muy bien por qué Levi hace ciertas cosas. Ni siquiera entiende cómo encaja en su naturaleza peculiar ese andar junto a él como su mano derecha cada hora de cada día, como si siempre necesitara estar seguro de que él está bien, que se está concentrando, que no está sucumbiendo en brazos de la culpa, incluso de que se alimenta y está en un entorno limpio. Puede que sea por preocuparse por él y no mucho más, pero…

De hecho, le encanta. 

Se lamenta al sujetarse la frente. Le encanta que Levi se preocupe por él. Que su forma de hacerlo sea distinta a la de cualquier otra persona no lo fastidia; lo seduce el doble. Pero está pidiendo demasiado, a lo mejor. Aunque no lo está haciendo, nunca pide nada de lo que Levi hace.

Pero, pero, pero…

Está analizando de más, de nuevo. 

—Concéntrate —se pide.

Mientras hace más anotaciones al bosquejo de Hanji intentando leer la letra desprolija de la mente más brillante de este cuerpo, Erwin descarta rápidamente todo lo que respecta al viaje: no pueden acostarse en la base de Mitras, es muy peligroso dada su posición. Quizá no haya tiempo para que pase nada, es una realidad aun cuando no le agrade la idea de aceptarla. 

Será mejor concentrarse en trabajar, en ejercitar su mente, en recordar cómo salirse con la suya al persuadir a los benefactores del Cuerpo de Exploración. 

Levi no puede convertirse en su máxima prioridad.

.

.

.

Vuelve al anochecer, justo a tiempo para la cena. Después de comer a su derecha, como siempre que están en el comedor, Levi se separa de Erwin, quien se queda charlando con Hanji y Moblit sobre unos informes. Una vez en su cuarto, se sienta en su cama y mira el suelo.

Se siente raro.

Se ha sentido raro todo el día, de hecho, aún más en este preciso instante. Es como si quisiera hacer mil cosas a la vez, pero no tuviera energía para ninguna; es como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en lo único en lo que, últimamente, puede pensar.

Erwin.

Empieza a incomodarlo. No Erwin en sí, sino el hecho de desear a Erwin. Porque sí, lo desea, lo hace de formas que no tienen sentido, incluso, pero ceder no es sencillo, no para él.

No tiene en claro cómo acercarse a él, no comprende cuál momento es bueno y cuál no. Es demasiado torpe para manifestar estas necesidades y lo fastidia hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza. Normalmente, le importaría una mierda sentirse así, pero ahora todo parece distinto.

Solo sabe que quiere más.

Un más que no tiene definición dentro de su jodido cerebro, que lo llena de energías que solo sirven para una cosa, aquella que en nada se relaciona al motivo por el cual vive en este loquero. 

Se pone a barrer el cuarto pese a que ya lo ha hecho esta misma mañana. Intenta perderse en la actividad, pero no.

Todo está limpio.

Se trata de Erwin. Lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora es en Erwin, en una puerta cerrada, en el calor que fluye alrededor de los dos al tocarse.

¡Carajo!

Abandona la escoba, camina a toda velocidad por los pasillos y las escaleras, alcanza la puerta de la oficina de Erwin. Abre, mira a Erwin desde el umbral, comprueba que está solo.

Cierra la puerta y sujeta la llave, aunque no la gira.

Los ojos de Erwin, sorprendidos ante los de él, parpadean ante su imagen. A diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, esta vez parece entender lo que Levi propone.

—Puedes cerrar si quieres —le dice a Levi.

—¿Tú quieres eso?

Erwin, serio y con los ojos incrustados en él, asiente.

—Quiero.

Levi obedece.

Camina en cámara lenta hacia Erwin, pasa de largo el escritorio y lo encara al ponerse de pie a la derecha de su silla. Frena, como siempre le pasa cuando está ante este hombre que le está quitando la capacidad de mantenerse como siempre se ha mantenido, desinteresado en el sexo, como un otro, un algo ajeno a aquella asquerosidad tan propia de los cerdos.

Erwin es como un par de ojos que le permiten ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Cuánto lo abruma.

También es una sensación, un algo indescriptible que sabe muy bien cómo meterse debajo de su piel. Porque eso siente ante Erwin, Erwin que lo mira en un ir y venir de lujuria, las pupilas dilatadas ante Levi; siente que Erwin no solo toca su piel, sino que se cuela por debajo de ella como un ente distinto a este que es él, pero idéntico de alguna forma misteriosa.

Levi entiende que ya no puede resistirse, que aunque no sepa cuál momento es bueno y cuál no, no tiene forma de dejar de pedir esto, de pedir a Erwin encima de él.

De dejarse consumir por el calor que lo limpia de una manera distinta, necesaria.

Maravillosa.

Erwin se pone de pie. Abrazándolo por sobre los hombros, se agacha ante él para besarlo en los labios. Lo hace despacio, respirando contra su boca, sus labios moviéndose primero con prudencia, después con pasión.

Esto quería, sí.

El calor.

El sexo.

A la persona que no solo le genera respeto, admiración, devoción, inspiración.

A este desgraciado que, en lo que respecta al sexo, le ha despertado una peligrosa adicción que, como si fuera un estúpido adolescente, no tiene ni puta idea de cómo reprimir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. :')
> 
> No los quiero aburrir con notas extensas, pero déjenme agradecerles mucho mucho mucho por lo feliz que hacen a esta argentina a la cual no conocen, pero que en alguna parte de Buenos Aires está sonriendo por estar compartiendo este fic con Uds.
> 
> Después de malas experiencias en mi viejo fandom, venir acá, al infierno Eruri (?) me dio mucho miedo al inicio. Ahora, aunque a veces siento mucho pudor por lo introvertida que soy, por lo insegura, la verdad es que estoy feliz.
> 
> Es lindo volver a disfrutar la escritura a este nivel, hacerlo desde un lado más puro, más genuino, sin presión, sin vértigo.
> 
> Es muy loco pensar que nunca me voy a olvidar de este fic. No solo porque me dio la oportunidad de reencontrarme con la escritura después del peor momento de mi vida, sino además porque me está haciendo muy buena compañía durante la cuarentena. Es la excusa para contactarme con Uds., además, y eso es hermoso y me llena de felicidad.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar. GRACIAS. ♥
> 
> Y por último, déjenme dedicar este capítulo a Kajasame y a Deb por siempre compartir mi fic en Twitter y por apoyarme cuando me pongo un poco sensible. Significa muchísimo para mí. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todes por estar del otro lado de la pantalla! ♥


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Este capítulo contiene referencias a pensamientos suicidas y depresión. Por favor, si este contenido resulta sensible para Uds. les recomiendo que tengan cuidado al continuar con la lectura. 
> 
> Si necesitan algo y puedo ser de ayuda, por favor, cuenten conmigo. Estoy a su completa disposición. ♥️

**XXII**

Mira a Levi, y es como si el mundo se detuviera por un instante tan mágico como perturbador. Así se siente por la potencia de la imagen, por la belleza. 

Pero algo no le gusta.

No tener manera de hacer de esta situación una mejor para los dos. 

Pese a las circunstancias, quiere, pero no tiene forma de hacerlo como le gustaría, no aquí, no así. Por eso, arregla lo que le disgusta con lo que tiene a mano: toma su chaqueta, la dobla y la pone debajo de la cabeza de Levi, quien pareciera querer decirle algo cuando lo hace. 

No dice nada; Levi se limita a acomodarse sobre la chaqueta. Erwin le sonríe.

Pueden continuar.

Porque, aunque la alfombra que puso ante la chimenea no sea una cama ni su chaqueta doblada sea una almohada, pueden imaginar que sí, que todo es ideal.

Siendo quienes son, quizá es más que aquello a lo cual pueden aspirar.

Levi está desnudo; Erwin solo conserva el pantalón y la ropa interior. Así, se recuesta junto a Levi, y qué inevitable perderse en los bordes de su cuerpo, iluminados por detrás por la luz que les regala la chimenea. Es perfecto, lo es así, desnudo, con las mejillas rojas por el calor que brinda el fuego y también por la excitación, sus labios entreabiertos inhalando y exhalando ante él, dándole muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez merecerá.

Erwin levanta la mano derecha y la deja quieta, suspendida en el aire sin siquiera rozar la mejilla de Levi que tiene debajo. Conteniendo la necesidad de tocarlo, recorre el aire que los separa, lo acaricia con dedos que tiemblan no por el frío, tampoco lo el calor, sino por la incredulidad inevitable ante tan hermosa imagen, la imposibilidad de creer que Levi existe y no es producto de su imaginación.

Levi mira su mano, la ve acariciar el aire que no pueden ver, pero que los envuelve; qué ansiedad pareciera llenarlo, qué anhelo de que la mano haga algo, de que deje de tentarlo con su cercanía.

Con el dedo índice, Erwin toca el pecho de Levi, justo en el medio, a mitad de camino de cada pezón. Baja, acaricia en sentido descendente el torso pálido, y la boca de Levi se abre, y los ojos se entrecierran, y la espalda se arquea por lo que la caricia le provoca. Extasiado, Erwin respira fuerte contra su oreja; en respuesta, Levi voltea el rostro hacia él.

Con la mirada fija en el otro, respiran boca contra boca. Hasta que Erwin le sujeta el pene y empieza a masturbarlo.

Cuando lo hace, Levi cierra los ojos y gruñe entre dientes.

—Carajo… —susurra.

Erwin sonríe de nuevo, satisfecho. 

Quiere saber todo de Levi, quiere saber qué le gusta, cuánto le gusta, de qué forma, en dónde, cuándo. Quiere entender todo, absorber esa información casi con la misma pasión, fascinación, devoción con la cual absorbería la verdad de este mundo.

Pero esta es otra clase de verdad.

Cuánto lo alegra darse cuenta de que es una a la cual sí podrá acceder.

Estudia su rostro con deseo, memoriza cada cambio, cómo el gesto estoico se desvanece caricia a caricia. Aunque Levi no tarda besarlo en los labios de esa forma tan propia de él, tan brusca, tan desenfrenada.

Pero erótica, elegante a la vez.

—Erwin… —gime contra su boca mientras le mordisquea el labio inferior; qué intolerable la oleada de calor violenta que ese gemido envía directo a su erección—. No…

¿ _No_?

Erwin frena en seco, aterrado de haber pasado un límite, de no haber leído apropiadamente las señales. Cuando permanece rígido junto a Levi, este le sujeta el bulto con las manos, y acaricia por sobre la ropa, y tironea hacia abajo su pantalón.

—Ayúdame, rubio —le pide casi sin voz, empecinado en quitarle el pantalón con una mano, mientras con la otra le acaricia el bulto hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin delicadeza alguna, con la misma brusquedad con la que respira.

Erwin obedece: se saca todo, no se deja ni una prenda puesta. 

Levi no se detiene: se gira hacia él, le agarra el pene y lo mira fijamente, sus ojos como dos lunas hambrientas dispuestas a devorarlo, pero que no lo asustan, sino que lo excitan, lo marean, lo sensibilizan. 

—Levi… —farfulla Erwin al sentir la vehemencia con la cual Levi lo toca. Busca retornar el gesto, tocarlo también, pero Levi se le sienta encima de los muslos justo antes de seguir masturbándolo—. Déjame hacerlo…

—Siempre lo haces tú.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Lo es, desgraciado. Es malo que siempre me hagas perder la puta cabeza y tú no la pierdas.

—¿Quién te dijo que no la pierdo? —pregunta Erwin justo antes de tragarse un quejido de dolor.

Es como si Levi, ese hombre que no sabe hacer muchas cosas y que al mismo tiempo sabe pelear como nadie, tampoco supiera acariciar a otro hombre.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Levi, a lo mejor notando el atisbo de dolor en sus ojos.

—Es que… —Erwin se frena, se pregunta si está bien decírselo; se da cuenta, al instante, de que es importante hacerlo—. No es necesario que seas tan brusco…

Levi frena su mano, aunque no deja de sostenerle el pene. Levanta una ceja ante él.

—¿Lo soy? Tendrás que explicarme cómo no serlo en vez de seguir empecinado en no pedir nada a cambio.

Algo en lo que dice extraña a Erwin, pero este no tiene tiempo ni fuerzas para pensar en ello, no con la mano de Levi aferrada a él así, tan decidida a darle el mismo placer que él tanto necesita darle.

Es increíble: se siente como un muchacho. Tener que explicar cosas así a su edad le produce una suerte de ternura que lo descoloca por la intimidad explícita en la que está inmerso, pero que también le agrada experimentar. Es una extraña novedad que no creyó hallar a su edad y en sus circunstancias, algo que nunca se vio venir.

Cuánto le encanta la vida que todo esto le inyecta.

Erwin busca la boca de Levi; con una rodilla, Levi se abre paso entre sus piernas. Una boca permanece apoyada contra la otra, rozándose al intentar respirar. Con la rodilla, Levi le acaricia la cara interna de los muslos con un movimiento que exuda elegancia.

La caricia entumece a Erwin; se siente como un escalofrío partiéndole la espalda en dos. 

Respira contra Levi sin entender del todo qué hace, qué quiere, qué piensa; las piernas forcejean, se enredan en medio de la alfombra, van, vienen, suben, bajan, mientras los labios resbalan contra el otro cuerpo al rozar todo lo que alcanzan, en una suerte de juego que prende una llama dentro de su cerebro, que silencia todo a su alrededor.

Que lo convierte en una bestia idéntica a esta que tiene delante. 

Erwin intenta rodearle cintura con el brazo; Levi empuja hacia adelante y atrapa uno de sus muslos con las piernas. Lo aprieta con fuerza, lo mira, lo besa en los labios con los ojos abiertos, y Erwin pierde la cabeza de una forma sencillamente maravillosa. Es como un milagro, sujetar la cintura de Levi y apretarla con los dedos, empujarlo, domarlo con la fuerza de su cuerpo. 

Es liberador, sentir que tiene derecho a todo lo es. 

De un movimiento tan rápido como látigo, Erwin tumba a Levi debajo de él, las piernas de Levi separadas ante sus rodillas. Lo mira; debajo de él, Levi luce impresionado, jadeando con los ojos entrecerrados solo por eso, por mirarlo y estar a su merced. 

Y Erwin no puede más.

Besa a Levi, se besan el uno al otro, los dos tendidos a lo largo de la alfombra, mientras Erwin hace que las manos de Levi lo masturben lenta, intensamente.

—Así —le susurra entre besos con sus manos sobre las de Levi, entre jadeos graves que suenan más como gruñidos.

—Así… —responde Levi sin parpadear, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca jadeante pese a que no es aquel que recibe el placer.

Erwin busca el pene de Levi y lo pega al de él. Levi se traga un grito y tiembla cuando lo hace, no sin antes rodearle la cadera con las piernas. Una mano de cada uno basta para empezar a frotarse contra el otro.

Reina un nerviosismo, una urgencia a la cual Erwin es incapaz de darle palabras; las caderas cooperan, uno embiste contra el otro, y las manos ayudan a que los penes permanezcan juntos y disfruten de lo mismo, al mismo ritmo, de la misma manera. 

Tiene que ser un sueño. Ser capaz de esto, de que nada exista en el mundo más que Levi, que todo se borre, que las caderas se muevan, que todo desaparezca y la vida…

—¡L-Le…!

Muerde el hombro de Levi sin darse cuenta, demasiado perdido en el mero vicio de gozar al moverse contra él, al borde de un éxtasis que aún no quiere alcanzar, que intenta contener al apretar los dientes sobre la piel.

Porque no quiere. 

¡Porque no tiene ganas de volver…! 

Intenta disculparse en un instante de profundo pudor; Levi lo silencia al tironear de su cuello para besarlo en los labios; las caderas, mientras, ya no tienen idea de qué hacen. Solo se mueven, y se mueven, y se mueven.

Demasiado, pero nunca lo suficiente cuando del otro se trata.

Erwin mira a Levi; lo mira tan fijo que siente que, al hacerlo, lo está penetrando. Así de intenso se siente perderse en las dos cuchillas plateadas iluminadas por el fuego, penetrar y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo. 

Consumar algo que aún no tiene nombre, pero que está presente, entre los dos.

—Mierda, Erwin… —masculla Levi al abrir bien los ojos. 

—¿Qué…?

—¡Q-Quiero gritar…!

Una caricia demasiado certera unida a ese anhelo que no tiene derecho a cumplir sume a Erwin en una locura tan lacerante como perversa. Es brutal, increíble. 

¡Sí, es un sueño!

—Yo también…

Sin dejar de mirarse, embisten contra el otro sin clemencia, una cadera desbocada golpeando la otra, dos erecciones húmedas aguantándose lo inevitable, la desesperación envolviendo los rostros deformados que son uno el reflejo perfecto del otro.

Levi le tapa la boca con la mano que no acaricia entre las piernas; Erwin lo imita al instante.

Embistiendo con los cuerpos, salvajemente, no solo con las caderas que ya no tienen razón ni control, terminan casi a la vez sobre el vientre de Levi, tapando con las manos los gritos que sus gargantas expulsan a la vez.

Después, nada, más que recuperar el aliento.

—Mierda… —escucha lloriquear a Levi cuando Erwin lo suelta y se recuesta junto a él. 

_Mierda_ , piensa Erwin al masajearse el cuello.

Eso fue tan…

Permanecen en silencio. Erwin, Al recuperar el aire suficiente, limpia el semen que ha manchado el vientre y hasta el pecho de Levi con un pañuelo de tela que saca del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando termina, deja el pañuelo a un lado. 

Levi no parece incómodo.

Al contrario. 

Sujeta un brazo de Levi, quien sigue respirando con evidente dificultad pese a que ya han pasado un par de minutos. Aunque con sutileza, su cuerpo tiembla.

—Hace mucho frío —dice Erwin—. Ven.

Levi se suelta, sin embargo.

—Tengo que irme a mi cuarto —afirma. Su voz suena más ronca que de costumbre, casi afónica—. El de cara de constipado y el otro suelen irse a jugar a las cartas al cuarto de al lado los sábados, pero Gunther lee hasta tarde.

Erwin traduce las palabras de Levi para sí mismo: _no me puedo quedar._

 _Nadie nos puede descubrir._

Pese a que lo entiende y a que no tiene motivos para contradecirlo, se permite hacer lo que tanto le cuesta cuando de su propio bien se trata.

Insistir. 

—Diez minutos —propone al sujetar el brazo de Levi una vez más—. La chimenea irradia mucho calor; aprovechémoslo.

Aunque a regañadientes, Levi cede. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y pálido le inspira tanto frío que Erwin busca su camisa para cubrirlo con ella. Levi se mira.

—¿Qué diablos eres? ¿Un titán?

Erwin le acomoda su camisa sobre los hombros para que lo abrigue por lo menos un poco. Algo en la nueva imagen lo seduce de otra manera.

Está precioso.

Erwin apoya la cabeza en la almohada improvisada con su chaqueta; aunque aún no es capaz de hacerlo sin cierto pudor devenido de la novedad de su situación con Levi, lo sujeta de una mano, tira de él y lo estrecha con un brazo. 

Para su sorpresa, Levi se lo permite al recostar una mejilla sobre su pecho y dejarse abrazar por él. 

Solo entonces la respiración de Levi se calma.

Acariciando el hombro más cercano de Levi, paseando sus dedos por debajo de la camisa con absoluto deleite, Erwin se pregunta cuánto podrán sostener esto. Deben mantenerlo en secreto, es obligatorio, no pueden permitirse flaquear. Pero solo le basta con abrazarlo así, de una forma tan trillada dentro de esta ambientación artificialmente romántica que nada tiene que ver con el planteo que Levi le hizo, es decir la idea de acostarse para gestionar sus sentimientos, para darse cuenta de que no será sencillo.

Quizá sí deba pedirle un consejo a Mike, aunque tal vez sea posible hacerlo con cautela, sin mencionar que tiene una aventura ni mucho menos con quién la tiene.

¿Mike sabe que también le gustan los hombres? Sabe de Marie, pero no de Sam. ¿Será que le diría algo ofensivo si…?

—¿Por qué no me coges?

La pregunta de Levi es como un baldazo de agua fría. Erwin necesita repreguntar. Lo hace, y Levi responde con la misma oración:

—¿Por qué no me coges? Eso te pregunté. ¿Acabar te deja sordo?

Sorprendido, pues nunca hubiera esperado semejante pregunta de Levi considerando cómo es y la relación peculiar que tiene con el sexo, una que aún no logra entender del todo y que no deja de asombrarlo por los constantes giros que toma, Erwin responde lo primero que se le ocurre:

—Estamos teniendo sexo desde tu cumpleaños.

—No. Me metes el dedo, me la chupas, me haces la paja y te la haces conmigo, te frotas entre mis piernas o contra mi pito; eso no es coger.

—El sexo no se trata de penetrar o ser penetrado, Levi. El sexo es…

—No me vengas con cursilerías: ya sé lo que es el sexo. Es todo esto, pero entre tipos también se trata de meterla y de que te la metan.

Erwin se ríe. Adora cómo habla Levi, lo brusco que es, lo directo. Adora con qué poco pudor usa las expresiones más explícitas para describir las cosas más triviales, también las más profundas.

Sabe a honestidad, por eso le gusta.

Levi no finge, nunca.

—No todos los hombres penetran o son penetrados; es una elección, no una obligación.

—¿Has estado con alguien así?

—Una vez. Yo tenía unos veinte años, creo. Él era enfermero; dejó el cuerpo poco tiempo después, cuando su padre murió y le dejó una buena herencia y el negocio familiar, por lo cual decidió casarse y tener familia. —Frena al cuestionarse por qué da tantos detalles; Levi luce concentrado, lo mira con seriedad, por lo cual decide que quizá no está tan mal seguir—. Pasamos dos o tres noches juntos, y cuando le pregunté si quería hacérmelo (era joven y tenía muy poca experiencia; tenía el prejuicio de que debía recibir porque él era mayor que yo) me dijo que él no… realizaba esa clase de prácticas.

—¿Y qué hacían?

—Lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Frotarse.

—Sí.

—¿Y hace cuánto dijiste que no cogías?

—Unos tres años, creo.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—Mujer.

—¿Quién era?

—Una mujer de alta sociedad. La conocí en una gala en el palacio a la que acudí con el comandante; nuestros uniformes tienen mucho éxito en la Capital, podría decirse.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cogieron mucho tiempo?

—Dos o tres veces.

—¿Y por qué dejaron de coger?

—Cómo te encanta decir esa palabra.

—¿Te ofende, Señor Vocabulario Exquisito?

Erwin se ríe de nuevo al abrazarlo más fuerte.

—Me seduce.

Se miran. Levi cruza los brazos sobre su pecho para hacerlo, para mirarlo con fijeza avasallante.

—¿Y qué más?

—No era algo serio; simplemente perdimos contacto —continúa Erwin—. No suelo buscar que esto suceda, y si sucede no lo hace por mucho tiempo. Las veces que lo he hecho, ha sido por la insistencia de la otra persona, no por mí.

—¿Entonces nunca te has vuelto loco por alguien al punto de necesitar coger con esa persona como si fuera lo último que estuvieras dispuesto a hacer?

Erwin inclina un poco la cabeza; el rostro de Levi no muestra ni el más sutil cambio.

Contestarle esta pregunta delatará lo obvio. Quizá sería mejor mentir, pero algo en el rostro de Levi le hace saber que, aunque lo haga, él se dará cuenta.

—Solo tú me provocaste algo así.

—Bah. E incluso yo te tuve que insistir…

Erwin acaricia la mejilla de Levi con un dedo índice. Levi se deja, y aunque el rostro permanece inmutable, jura captar una diferencia en la forma en que lo mira.

Estudiar los más mínimos cambios de estos ojos lo apasiona más de lo debido.

Como todo Levi lo hace, en realidad.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Levi, aunque no rechaza la caricia que Erwin no deja de reiterarle, mira hacia la chimenea. 

—Lo que sea, pero no me respondiste.

Entendiendo a qué se refiere, Erwin suspira.

—Me dijiste que solo lo hiciste una vez.

—Eso dije.

—Teniendo eso en cuenta, me parece pertinente esperar.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que sea rápido y desprolijo, a las apuradas y porque sí…

—Estamos un poco viejos como para pensar en sexo idealizado de folletín de mala calidad, ¿no te parece?

—Lo sé, Levi. Solo… —Erwin se queda sin palabras. ¿Ha pensado seriamente en esto? Recuerda haberlo hecho en Año Nuevo al notar lo nervioso que estaba Levi, pero ya no lo nota tan nervioso; de hecho, luce entusiasmado. Ya no hay motivos para no hacerlo, ninguno más que el que acaba de decir. Sí, se dice; de eso se trata—. Cuando hay poca experiencia, penetrar a un hombre lleva tiempo, cuidados y mucha paciencia.

—Ajá.

—Solo quiero hacerlo de la forma en que te mereces. Es decir, hacerlo _bien_.

Porque quiere que le guste, que le encante, que le fascine.

Quiere estar más convencido de que se merece hacerlo con Levi, más bien. 

—Excusas de viejo cursi —contesta Levi—. A este paso no me vas a coger nunca.

—No dije eso.

—¿Quieres o en realidad te gusta ser pasivo y estás esperando a que yo tome la iniciativa?

Aunque con un poco de pudor, entre risas, Erwin se sincera una vez más:

—No me molestaría.

—No sé meterla. La metí una vez, pero fue raro, le dolió.

Intrigado por esta casual mención a su pasado, Erwin indaga en voz baja:

—¿Era un hombre?

—Sí.

Entonces nunca ha estado con una mujer.

¿Es decir que solo le gustan los…?

—¿Y él te lo hizo a ti?

—Sí, unos minutos antes.

Otro hombre, y a lo mejor sin experiencia suficiente al juzgar por ese detalle.

—Quizá fue por eso, Levi.

—¿Ah?

—Ser penetrados poco tiempo después de terminar, durante el período refractario, es doloroso para algunos hombres debido a…

—Se nota que has estado con un enfermero, hablas como uno al decir esas palabras tan específicas.

Erwin no logra parar de reír. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Acariciándolo, entiende que lo quiere cada segundo del día pegado a su piel; hasta ese nivel lo adora.

Pero es tarde.

Aunque no quiera, toca volver a la realidad.

Parece que su silencio dice suficiente; Levi se levanta, lo cubre con su camisa al quitársela y se viste rápidamente de pie ante la chimenea.

—Sal de aquí en diez o quince minutos para que no llamemos tanto la atención —le indica Levi—. Y dame ese pañuelo mugriento; lo lavaré ahora mismo.

Erwin se levanta, comienza a vestirse y obedece cada orden como si Levi fuera su líder de escuadrón y no al revés. 

Con respecto a la intimidad, es Levi quien manda; Erwin se siente muy cómodo al sentirlo así. 

Porque quiere que Levi mande.

Porque aún necesita que Levi le dé este derecho.

Se viste dándole la espalda; se gira apenas para estudiar cómo las manos de Levi abrochan los botones y atan la corbata alrededor de su cuello. 

Es perfecto.

Levi se lleva su chaqueta apoyada en los hombros. Sostiene el pañuelo doblado en su mano izquierda. Se ha arremangado la camisa, además; sus brazos tienen una belleza que lo obnubila. Lo ve frenar ante la puerta.

—Hasta la próxima, Erwin.

Qué poco alcanza la chimenea a mitigar el frío que la ausencia de Levi deja siempre que da una noche por finalizada.

.

.

.

Se dirige a su cuarto temblando; al pasar por el baño, se ha refrescado con una toalla húmeda, pero tuvo que hacerlo con agua fría.

En parte, mejor; necesitaba bajar todo el calor que le mantenía el cuerpo tensionado.

Pero este frío solo le da ganas de volver a hacer lo que hizo con Erwin antes de marcharse. Frotarse contra él.

Dejarse abrazar por él ante la chimenea.

Dejarse acariciar el rostro como Erwin lo hizo, lentamente.

Con dulzura.

Al llegar, mira su silla, después su cama. No duda al encaminarse a la última.

—¿Usando tu cama? —pregunta Gunther desde la cama de arriba. 

La luz principal proviene de la vela que este tiene encendida. Por la altura, Levi no llega a ver bien qué está haciendo, aunque supone que está leyendo; Gunther suele leer antes de dormir. 

—Sí.

—Casi nunca la usas.

Naturalmente: solo usa su cama después de verse con Erwin.

Es el agotamiento que le genera el sexo lo que lo hace usarla.

Piensa en dar explicaciones, hasta que entiende que no se las debe a nadie. Sin más, no responde; se desviste después de dejar el pañuelo húmedo y limpio cerca de la ventana. Es algo que suele hacer, dejar pañuelos, trapos o incluso su corbata secando al tenderla durante la noche; no debería levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué hacías? —escucha a Gunther preguntar. 

Sabe que él suele intentar sacarle conversación. En general, lo logra sobre todo cuando están entrenando o limpiando. En contextos como este, de relajación antes de dormir, Levi se siente más cómodo al ser esquivo, aunque lo es con cierta torpeza innata, esa que siempre le surge al tratar con personas en entornos tan cotidianos.

—Tomando té.

La cama de Gunther rechina sobre su cabeza, lo cual significa que probablemente se ha asomado para mirarlo. Levi lo escucha reír.

—Esa mordida en tu hombro no dice lo mismo.

Levi mantiene la calma al tocarse el hombro izquierdo. No necesita mirárselo; Erwin lo mordió para silenciar un gemido que le hubiera encantado escuchar.

Elige no responder, de nuevo. Termina de ponerse el único pijama que tiene después de doblar cada prenda de su uniforme. Ignorando a Gunther, se pone a lustrar las puntas de sus botas.

—¿No vas a contarme? —insiste Gunther.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Pero la mordida… ¡Ah, vamos! ¿Quién es ella?

¿ _Ella_?

—No es nadie.

—¿Es Ilse? Te he visto hablar con ella.

La sola idea asquea a Levi. No porque Ilse tenga algo de malo, Pecas es muy buena muchacha, sino por lo que dice sin siquiera medirse:

—Es una mocosa, ¿cómo puedes pensar que me estoy cogiendo a una mocosa? Deja de preguntarme cosas como estas; es irrelevante dentro de este loquero.

La cama rechina de nuevo, señal de que Gunther ha desaparecido de su vista. Levi se acuesta, se tapa y mira la cama de arriba desde abajo.

—No quise incomodarte, Levi. Lo siento —escucha.

—Olvídalo.

—Es que… Bueno, es más frecuente de lo que a lo mejor piensas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mucha gente aquí tiene sexo a escondidas. Por ejemplo, mi líder de escuadrón, Mike Zacharias, está loco si piensa que no nos damos cuenta de que se acuesta con nuestra compañera, Nanaba.

Mike y Nanaba, cierto.

—También conozco otros casos, como los de… —Gunther enumera, da nombres que Levi no conoce, hombres y mujeres que tienen sexo dentro de esta base; secretos a voces—. Supongo que es inevitable: si algo nos sobra aquí, es tensión; el sexo es bueno para erradicarla. Además, como en general aquí nadie se casa por el alto índice de muertes por expedición, me parece que es un poco entendible dado que la mayoría no tiene a nadie esperando allá afuera.

De hecho, sí. Lo que dice Gunther tiene sentido y, si tiene que ser honesto, no lo ha considerado.

Es entendible permitirse un desahogo.

Incluso en alguien como Erwin lo es.

—Puede ser —dice.

—Aunque bueno, hay burdeles aquí cerca y muchos suelen…

Levi aprieta los puños.

—Ya, no digas más. Entendí el punto.

Gunther hace silencio. Su voz, siempre entusiasmada, aunque también seria, suena más tímida en lo consecuente:

—Por eso, Levi —continúa—, no te sientas culpable o algo así, por favor. Es decir, disfrútalo. Que disfrutes de algo aquí adentro es algo que no debería hacerte pensar que te preocupas menos por nuestra misión o algo así. 

Eso jamás.

—Lo tendré en mente —responde. 

—Buenas noches, Levi.

Gunther apaga la vela; la poca luz que invade la habitación proviene de la luna que brilla encantadoramente al otro lado de la ventana. 

Levi la mira, después vuelve a mirar la cama de arriba.

Ni aunque fuera poco frecuente, ni aunque significara que se preocupa menos por su misión.

Por nada en este mundo de mierda sentiría remordimientos por cogerse a Erwin Smith.

Aunque Erwin Smith no se lo coja de la forma en que él anhela, con el pito y no con los dedos.

Porque algo dentro de él ha despertado y solo tiene fuerzas para dejarse llevar, y ayudar a Erwin, y aprender a darle por lo menos una pizca de todo lo que él le da al tocarlo. 

Porque no puede aceptar solo recibir de él. 

No entiende un carajo de nada, ni siquiera entiende por qué no pudo contenerse de ir a su oficina a buscarlo con intenciones de coger.

Solo entiende que no le gusta que Erwin sea quien dé todo.

Él tiene que dar algo también.

.

.

.

Sale de su oficina intentando no analizar de más nada, dejando que el placer sea la única presencia aceptable dentro de su ser. Cuando cierra la puerta y voltea en dirección hacia las escaleras, da un respingo al toparse con una sombra cuya presencia no percibió en ningún momento.

—¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte —le dice Hanji—. Sé que sueles quedarte despierto hasta tarde, por eso venía a preguntarte algunas cosas sobre el informe. ¡Aunque, bueno! Creo que me estoy pasando, ¿no? Deberíamos estar durmiendo y dejar de ser obsesivos.

—Deberíamos —contesta Erwin al pasarse una mano por el cabello, incómodo.

No quiere que Hanji le pregunte por Levi.

No quiere que nadie lo haga.

—También quería preguntarte otra cosa.

Erwin avanza, pasa de largo a Hanji y solo voltea al alejarse unos pasos de ella. 

No quiere que le pregunte por Levi.

No.

No quiere que nadie se meta.

—Dime.

—Sé que te pones un poco tenso antes de ir a la Capital. ¿Necesitas que te prepare algún calmante? Admito que me sorprendió un poco que no me lo pidieras. Digo, es la primera vez que vas como el representante principal del cuerpo a Mitras.

Suspira. 

Desde Año Nuevo que no toma el calmante.

—¿Me permitirías pensarlo? Mañana iré a verte a tu laboratorio.

—¡De acuerdo! Te estaré esperando.

—Muy bien. —Da un paso más al frente—. Hasta mañana, Hanji.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Avanza, y avanza, y avanza; Hanji no le ha dicho nada sobre Levi. Cumplió su promesa de no inmiscuirse, al fin y al cabo; no está bien desconfiar así de sus compañeros.

Debe tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Una vez en su cuarto, se quita la ropa, se pone el pijama y se acurruca bajo las frazadas. Hace mucho frío esta noche.

Sin Levi, siempre hace frío.

¿Está convirtiéndose Levi en una presencia negativa? Se dice que no, aunque lo aterra pensar que sí. Después de todo, debería estar pensando en la verdad, no en el frío que le genera una ausencia.

Se masajea el ceño con los dedos. Piensa en seguir leyendo el libro que tiene en la mesa de luz, pero la realidad es que no tiene ganas, no de eso, no de algo que no sea Levi, mirar a Levi, tocar a Levi, satisfacer a Levi.

Abrazar a Levi ante la chimenea como si ese escenario artificialmente romántico fuera una posibilidad real.

¿Qué estaría pensando ahora si Levi no existiera? 

Seguramente, estaría pensando en el trabajo. Estaría desvelándose con análisis intensivos respecto de todo lo que sucede. Estaría pensando en titanes, en cómo actuar ante determinadas situaciones, en cómo aprovechar el talento de cada soldado de su escuadrón y del cuerpo en sí, en cómo ordenar las formaciones y cómo…

Pero no.

Piensa en Hanji, en lo que acaban de conversar hace apenas unos minutos, o bien horas si es que durante este hilo de pensamientos se le ha escurrido el tiempo entre los dedos como siempre le pasa. Porque nunca hay tiempo suficiente, no para algo tan enorme como lo que está más allá de las murallas.

Estaría pensando en la culpa, esa es la verdad.

Estaría obsesionándose con el trabajo en pos de evadir la culpa, de no pensar en su papá, de no recordar la misma maldita escena una y otra vez. La Policía Militar tocando a su puerta, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al abrir. Estaría recordando cómo les suplicó, desesperado, que por favor hallaran a su papá.

Estaría recordando cómo le dijeron que lo habían encontrado muerto.

Estaría…

Sí. Estaría torturándose. Lo estaría haciendo para así alimentarse de la culpa, para usarla como combustible para no rendirse a cambio de trastornarse un poco más. Porque es muy fácil, con tanta culpa encima de los hombros, estar pensando en morir.

Porque eso hacía antes al acostarse, al apagar la vela, al dejar el libro. 

Pensaba en morirse.

Todas las malditas noches desde que tuvo esa tumba ante sus ojos, el mismo pensamiento tóxico naturalizado hasta un punto enfermizo. Decirse a sí mismo quiero morirme, quiero irme, quiero rendirme.

Hasta que la tumba viniera a sus recuerdos, la tumba esa imagen que siempre ha simbolizado, en su mente, por qué debe seguir luchando.

Por ese sueño que su papá y él compartían.

Saber la verdad.

Suspira al sonreír. Lleva casi un mes sin tomar el calmante, y sin embargo la culpa no ha venido a ahorcarlo ni una sola vez.

Levi no es una presencia contraproducente en su vida, concluye. Apenas ahora lo entiende del todo, ahora que han pasado semanas, al pensar en la belleza impoluta de la piel de Levi iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, sus formas contorsionándose por el placer más intolerable, aquel que quema, que consume.

Levi, sin proponérselo, ha naturalizado otros pensamientos en su mente.

Si él no existiera, quizá Erwin no hubiera podido llegar hasta hoy, no con la culpa acechándolo como venía haciéndolo desde el anuncio del comandante, desde que le dijera de la renuncia.

Porque es como Levi dice: su cabeza está jodida. Cosas le han pasado y, así como quizá ha ocurrido con el propio Levi, le han dejado una colección enorme y cansina de secuelas.

De todos los tipos, todas las variedades.

Pero Levi sigue de pie. Pese a todo lo que parecieran traslucir sus ojos en cada momento que pasan juntos, no se rinde, no se deja vencer, no se entrega a la muerte como aquel único camino posible.

Si Levi pudo, y puede, y sigue luchando para seguir adelante, entonces él también puede.

Porque ya no tiene caso perderse en la muchedumbre de esos fantasmas errantes de su pasado. 

Será el próximo comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, es decir la organización que representa la lanza que la humanidad precisa para defenderse del constante sinsentido asesino de los titanes.

Ahora, así, con Levi a su derecha dándolo todo junto a él, solo tiene derecho a una cosa.

A sujetar la lanza y buscar la forma más certera de atacar.

.

.

.

Varios soldados se han acercado a despedirlos esta mañana. Según Hanji le explicó durante el desayuno, si bien se pide la presencia de los líderes de escuadrón además de la del comandante y no mucho más, el viaje que están a punto de hacer es de una importancia invaluable, por lo cual muchos soldados se acercan a desearles suerte.

Porque si algo durante su estadía en Mitras sale mal, no habrá presupuesto suficiente para salir de las murallas este año.

Porque si no salen de las murallas, entonces la existencia del Cuerpo de Exploración no tiene razón de ser.

Levi mira a Erwin: está intercambiando unas últimas palabras con el comandante. Después, Levi lo ve caminar hacia donde está él, junto a la puerta del carruaje que los llevará a Mitras.

Juntos, miran a todos aquellos que se han agrupado ante el carruaje, entre ellos, además de los líderes de escuadrón, gente como Ilse, Hanji, Moblit, Nanaba, Gunther, otros tantos. ¡Incluso ese rubio de mierda que le contagió la gripe, que le sonríe con confianza y una pizca de admiración! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Elg? ¿Elf? ¿Eld? 

De fondo, a lo lejos, Levi nota la presencia de pequeños grupos que observan en silencio y no de forma amigable. 

No es idiota ni tampoco vivió en las calles del Subterráneo en vano; sabe que su talento le está dando reputación, pero también enemigos. Quizá es inevitable que haya personas celosas de su posición, de tener la oportunidad de ser el representante de todos los soldados, posar junto a Erwin para así conseguir fondos suficientes. 

Pero no es su puto problema.

Está perfecto si lo odian; no le importa. Lo que sí le molesta es que pongan en tela de juicio las decisiones que Erwin toma.

Es simple, les guste o no: si Erwin cree que él es el indicado, entonces lo es. Lo es, sí, porque Erwin cree en él.

Esa es la única opinión que le tiene que importar debajo del techo de este loquero.

—Dependemos de ustedes, o no —exclama el comandante ante los dos—. ¡La humanidad entera depende del éxito de su viaje!

El viejo saluda al llevarse un puño ante el pecho y el otro tras la espalda; al instante, todos los soldados que los rodean lo imitan. 

No así los envidiosos que siguen de fondo.

Levi desea que Erwin no los mire, que no les dé importancia. Lo mira a los ojos, y uno asiente ante el otro justo antes de retornar el saludo. Suben al carruaje, y en la calma que encuentra en Erwin es que Levi encuentra, a su vez, una suerte de consuelo.

Nunca lo ha visto más concentrado que hoy.

El carruaje avanza hacia la Capital a la que Levi no tenía idea que volvería alguna vez, y qué distintas las circunstancias, la idea de volver al lado de Erwin, el tipo con el cual coge y también su líder de escuadrón, el hombre al cual, hace casi un año, debía matar para así asegurarle a sus amigos una vida pacífica en el exterior.

Pero no se arrepiente de nada.

Inesperadamente, la mano derecha de Erwin cubre su mano izquierda y aprieta.

Se miran una vez más, aunque sin más ojos que los del otro a sus alrededores, y una sensación de paz parece fluir entre los dos. Como si el simple hecho de tocarse permitiera que esa energía fluya, vaya, venga, se intercambie entre uno y otro. 

—Todo saldrá bien —dice Erwin.

Levi levanta los dedos y los entrelaza desprolijamente con los de Erwin, quien levanta las cejas ante el gesto, quizá sorprendido. 

—Lo sé, Erwin —responde.

Erwin le sonríe. Hay algo aniñado en sus ojos, ese algo aniñado que aparece cuando Erwin Smith se permite ser el humano, no el próximo comandante.

Increíblemente, Levi ha aprendido a leerlo de esta forma, hasta este punto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Levi le aprieta los dedos entre los suyos. No lo hace con fuerza, más bien con énfasis. 

Los ojos de Erwin, a cambio, rejuvenecen aún más.

—Confío en tu criterio —dice Levi, tan serio como convencido de cada puta palabra que pronuncia—. Sé que, si algo sale mal, se te ocurrirá alguna artimaña que te permitirá obtener lo que quieres. No olvides cómo nos conocimos.

.

.

.

Es cierto. Lo conoció porque se obsesionó con su talento e hizo todo lo posible por conseguirlo como arma, su figura encarnando la punta filosa de la lanza de la humanidad.

Y aquí está, sintiendo por Levi todo lo que está sintiendo, no al arma, tampoco al soldado, sino al humano. Este enamoramiento que no es tal, que es más, que es algo tan grande y tan impresionante que aún no logra comprenderlo del todo.

Algo que solo puede sentir.

Que lo salva cada vez que el precipicio de su propia culpa aparece junto a sus pies.

.

.

.

—Gracias, Levi —dice Erwin en un susurro, con los ojos brillantes, con la boca entornando la sonrisa más hermosa que Levi ha visto alguna vez.

¿Qué es esta sensación de mierda que le aprieta la garganta por el solo hecho de mirar fijamente a Erwin así, con ojos de niño pese a ser un hombre, tantos sueños capaces de ver tantas cosas?

¿Qué es esta felicidad que lo calienta como cuando están encerrados en su oficina, pero que también le pide un más que no entiende? Un más que, por algún motivo, nada tiene que ver con sexo, sino con algo más abstracto.

Un más que le da ganas de abrazarlo, de apretarlo, de envolverlo con su cuerpo y protegerlo de este mundo ingrato que jamás se lo merecerá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. ♥️
> 
> Quiero agradecerles una vez más por leer y por comentar mi fic. Le estoy poniendo mucho corazón y me hace feliz compartirlo con Uds. Les agradezco su infinita paciencia y amabilidad.
> 
> Decidí que está bien soltarme un poco en estas notas finales a partir de los comentarios que me dejaron y que les agradezco con todo mi corazón. Me da ganas de hacerlo, también, porque a lo mejor es una manera adecuada de devolver un poco lo que Uds. me comparten con sus comentarios. ♥️
> 
> (((Aunque déjenme hacer un paréntesis: tomemos estas notas como info complementaria; no están obligados a leerlas. ¡De verdad! Las dejo para aquellos que quieran leerlas, nada más)))
> 
> Dicho eso:
> 
> Sobre Erwin y las cosas que piensa o pensaba o tiene en el fondo de su cerebro, al acecho… Una de las cosas que más me llegó de él como personaje fue descubrir su depresión cuando yo misma estaba depresiva hace exactamente un año. Leí el manga hasta el capítulo 40, más o menos, hace varios años, pero desde ese punto seguí SNK solo por el anime. Después de la segunda parte de la temporada 3 me puse al día con el manga.
> 
> Por eso no sabía lo de Erwin hasta el año pasado, cuando estrenaron el arco de Retorno a Shiganshina.
> 
> Es muy fuerte cuando estás ahí, en el mismo lugar en el que está tu personaje favorito. Me conmovió profundamente todo lo que le dijo a Levi antes de abandonar su sueño y morir; me llegó a un nivel muy, muy especial. 
> 
> Sé que acostarte a tu compañero de escuadrón no te saca de la depresión mágicamente. Pero pensándolo en el contexto en el que están los personajes, uno donde probablemente no exista la posibilidad de obtener una ayuda profesional, las personas tienen que cuidarse como pueden, con lo que tienen a mano, con sentido común. 
> 
> Intento apegarme al canon en esta clase de cosas, por eso creo importante señalar que no es que Erwin ahora está perfecto, que Levi lo curó, sino que está combatiendo su mierda como puede, con lo que tiene, con lo que le hace bien en este momento de su vida, y de alguna forma le está haciendo la diferencia precisamente por ser algo que nunca tuvo, es decir a alguien que confía en él y en quien él puede confiar de una forma muy profunda, íntima y cálida. Una "persona especial".
> 
> Yo creo que su depresión en el canon inició el día en el que su papá apareció muerto. Desde ese punto, veo al personaje en un eterno ir y venir de esa oscuridad. Es lo que nos pasa a muchos de los que hemos estado ahí, ir y volver de algún hecho traumático ocurrido a temprana edad. No sé si estoy errada o no, solo Isayama podría contestarme esa pregunta, pero es a la conclusión que llegué al analizar a Erwin antes de empezar este fic. Sé que, por haber tenido depresión, mi análisis probablemente esté sesgado, que esté enfocado más desde lo emocional y simbólico que desde lo meramente teórico, pero es un poco intentar representarlo de una forma adecuada. 
> 
> Levi es algo que le hace bien, es algo que suma, y eso era lo que quería destacar. Cuando estás depresivo y algo o alguien suma, la diferencia se nota, o al menos es lo que me pasó a mí en el pasado. 
> 
> Nada. Si del otro lado estás pasando por eso, por favor, dejame mandarte un abrazo enorme y desearte lo mejor. ♥️
> 
> Sobre la primera escena: originalmente era más corta, pero la alargué cuando me puse a pensar en un tango, "Tanguera" de Mariano Mores (?). No va a haber sexo en todos los capítulos, no es mi intención, pero ahora me parece un poco inevitable darles espacio a esas escenas; son parte del crecimiento de su intimidad. 
> 
> Y eso es todo. ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> Les mando un besote gigante. Gracias. :')


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

Fuera de las murallas, Erwin Smith, el próximo comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, es implacable; nada logra lastimar su convicción. Todos lo siguen, nadie titubea si es Erwin quien da la orden, no teme arriesgarlo todo; Erwin sabe que no hay forma de cambiar el mundo sin hacer sacrificios. Porque eso caracteriza a su visión, el sacrificio que está dispuesto a hacer para que así la humanidad pueda sacarse la venda de los ojos.

En la intimidad, Erwin, el humano, es un niño. Sucumbe a las atenciones, las necesita, pero la culpa que gobierna su vida no le permite pedir nada de nadie. Se castiga demasiado; pasa sus peores momentos mirándose a un espejo construido por sus propias manos, uno que le miente sin piedad. Cree no tener derecho a nada, a sonreír, a gozar, a permitirse un momento de calma y alegría junto a alguien especial. Erwin cubre los ojos de niño detrás de una máscara de hombre, una tan convincente que es real incluso para aquellos que son más cercanos a él. Una que, a lo mejor, incluso engaña al propio Erwin.

En Mitras, observa Levi mientras toma té en la taza más fina que ha sostenido en su puta vida, Erwin Smith, en el epicentro del poder socioeconómico de este mundo de mierda, es un manipulador que sabe perfectamente cómo mover las fichas en el tablero. Sabe relacionarse con los cerdos, tanto que parece uno. Podría decirse que aquí es tan implacable como fuera de las murallas, pero lo es de otra manera, a través de otros talentos. Entre ellos, destaca la elocuencia con la cual se expresa, una que no deja de inspirar respeto entre quienes se acercan a él y que no es más que un testimonio tangible de cuán privilegiada es su mente. Porque quizá a Erwin le falta calle, pero le sobra sabiduría cuando se trata de los cerdos, a quienes sabe marear y acorralar de la manera exacta con tal de salirse con la suya.

Nunca deja de sorprenderlo.

Levi se pide paciencia al dejar de observar a su futuro comandante. Los dueños de las compañías del mejor acero ultra duro de la Ciudad Industrial y del alambre que usan para los ganchos son hermanos, por eso se han reunido con los dos en la casa del primero, con el cual, un poco alejado de Erwin, Levi lleva más de media hora estirando una conversación absurda y estúpida sobre qué tan vital es, para su talento, su baja estatura.

—Claro, entiendo —dice un cerdo—. Cuando usas el equipo ese que ustedes usan, como eres tan bajito te impulsas y mueves con mayor agilidad.

—Algo así —responde mirando a Erwin una vez más.

—Pero entonces todos en el Cuerpo de Exploración deberían ser bajitos, ¿no? —pregunta la esposa del cerdo fingiendo calidez.

—No exactamente —explica Levi, aburrido—. Pelear contra los titanes precisa velocidad, pero también fuerza, algo que compañeros más corpulentos aportan más que yo. —O eso pensaba hasta que Mike lo desafió a una pulseada amistosa y Levi le ganó sin esforzarse mientras entrenaban; Mike lo coronó como el más fuerte mientras los demás se mataban de risa. Qué horror—. Todos podemos aportar algo distinto para así vencer a los titanes.

—Qué idealismo tan conmovedor —afirma la esposa del cerdo.

—Me convences, Levi, o como te llaman, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. ¡Contigo no parece que tiremos dinero a la basura! ¡Digo, alguien capaz de matar veinte titanes en una expedición no es incompetente ni se aprovecha de los impuestos que la gente paga! —exclama el cerdo, y cómo sonríe con sus asquerosos dientes amarillentos—. _Conseguiré_ esa parte extra del acero que tanto necesitan. ¡Espero después vengas a contarme cómo mataste el doble de titanes en una sola expedición! Me encantará saberlo.

Le encantará presumirlo, más bien, decir que les dio una parte del acero que contrabandea él mismo fingiendo haberla conseguido de una forma legal.

Cerdos, al fin y al cabo.

Su visita a la Capital tiene dos propósitos: el primero, conseguir apoyo de inversores y negociar buenos presupuestos con las distintas compañías proveedoras de recursos; el segundo, que también es el principal, conseguir que los cerdos de la nobleza de Mitras que forman parte del Gobierno Real aporten dinero a la causa. Es decir que las reuniones de hoy, relacionadas con compañías e inversores, las están afrontando sin saber cuál será el presupuesto final. Aunque Erwin le ha dicho que el mayor aporte proviene de la familia real, quien jamás cambia el número, por lo cual ya cuentan con un presupuesto base.

—El desafío es conseguir más dinero, en resumidas cuentas —le explicó Erwin durante el té que compartieron la noche anterior al viaje.

Hacer que los cerdos de bolsillos llenos dejen de preocuparse solo por sus propios culos, de eso se trata.

El cerdo con el que habla Levi se levanta de su exquisito sillón cubierto por exquisito terciopelo. Le da una palmada en el hombro, se ríe falsamente y cierra el trato acercándose demasiado a él, tanto que Levi puede olerle el aliento a queso fino y jamón.

Pedazo de mierda.

Pero por lo menos tiene unas increíbles hojas de té verde, una rareza que debe ser más costosa que el papel impoluto que estos cerdos usan para limpiarse el culo.

Contiene un suspiro al tomar un poco más de té. Qué insoportable ha sido esta reunión, casi tanto como la de ayer, a pocas horas de llegar a Mitras, cuando Erwin y él se reunieron con quienes preparan las raciones de combate con las cuales se alimentan fuera de las murallas. Erwin les mintió al decirles que desde que Levi está en el cuerpo han recibido el doble de reclutas, cuando fueron menos de un tercio más en comparación. El resultado sorprendió a Levi: aceptaron mantener el presupuesto, aunque aumentando un 15 % la cantidad, aunque a cambio de vender en negro un porcentaje del total de suministros, para evadir impuestos, con la promesa de aumentar los precios el año entrante. Erwin no estaba del todo satisfecho, pero ese porcentaje era mejor a nada.

El cerdo del alambre está hablando con Erwin al otro lado de la elegante sala en la que están reunidos; el sujeto cambia la mirada de una petulante a una sombría cuando Erwin, con gesto inmutable, le dice algo en voz baja.

Apenas cuando caminan por las calles de Mitras, debajo de una nieve suave pero molesta, Levi le puede preguntar al respecto, en el instante en que Erwin le confirma qué trato ha cerrado.

Un 15 % más en cantidad a cambio de un aumento de precio del 2 %.

—¿Le dijiste lo mismo que al cerdo de ayer?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué le dijiste?

—Le mencioné unos rumores que me llegaron sobre un conocido proveedor de cuero aquí en Mitras. Está siendo investigado por la Policía Militar por un supuesto encubrimiento.

—¿De qué?

—Negocios ilegales. Una planta muy extraña que al parecer funciona como droga.

— _Tch_.

—Sí. Pero no es el único que está siendo investigado; mis contactos me informan que nuestro proveedor está en el negocio también, que es un eslabón más en la cadena. Aunque eso no se lo dije.

—A ver si entendí: le hiciste una advertencia sin advertirle.

—En efecto. Me hizo tantas preguntas al temer por su compañía que le pregunté si acaso conocía a alguien que pudiera ser investigado. Me dijo que sí, aunque no se mencionó a sí mismo, sino a un conocido que, por supuesto, no es tal. Le dije que podía conseguirle apoyo en la Policía Militar a cambio de un poco más de alambre. Aunque claro: no sabe que el sector de la Policía Militar que lo está investigando planea ofrecer una tregua a cambio de sobornos.

—Eres un puto manipulador.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para que el dinero alcance, Levi.

La conversación no continúa. Levi mira el suelo mientras camina; le molesta todo, que el Cuerpo de Exploración deba haber malabares y a nadie le importe un carajo saber la verdad, que los cerdos se aprovechen de su posición para evadir impuestos y expandir sus monopolios en el mercado negro además del legal, que la Policía Militar sea así de corrupta y se pase el día entero rascándose el pito.

Le molesta que Erwin deba lidiar con toda esta mierda maloliente.

Apenas mañana en la noche irán al Palacio Real para la gala anual que se dará en honor al ejército. Es decir, la gala en la cual se verá cuánto dinero de más les dará el Gobierno Real en apoyo a la causa.

Las reuniones con proveedores son nada en comparación con el peso que tendrá esa gala para los próximos diez meses.

Levi irá sin escalas del Subterráneo al Palacio Real. Meará sus baños, usará sus cubiertos de oro, comerá sus platillos gourmet.

Increíble hasta dónde llegó la rata.

Caminan en completo silencio hasta que Levi, cansado de pensar tanto, hace una pregunta:

—¿A quién toca ver ahora?

—Grisha Jaeger, el contacto del comandante que sirve como enlace para el suministro de medicamentos.

.

.

.

La persona que más le interesa conocer hoy.

Erwin revisa su reloj de bolsillo, de los pocos recuerdos que conserva de su papá: faltan quince minutos. Levanta los ojos hacia la taberna ubicada en una esquina, de grandes ventanales y decoración rústica.

—Es aquí —le dice a Levi al frenar ante la puerta de la taberna—. El doctor Jaeger debería llegar en quince minutos.

—Imagino que él nos encontrará.

—Nuestras alas de la libertad siempre nos delatan. —Mira a Levi unos segundos más de lo prudente—. Ven, te invitaré un té.

—Acabo de tomar uno.

—¿Qué tal algo de comer?

—Ya comí hoy.

—Levi, ¿no puedes aceptar una invitación?

—No.

Erwin ríe al verlo gruñir con sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos. Se ve más pequeño de lo usual con su sobretodo reglamentario, sus piernas parecen más cortas de lo que son.

Bellísimo.

—De acuerdo. Hazme compañía mientras tomo un té.

Dentro del establecimiento hermosamente iluminado por lámparas de aceite, se sientan en la única mesa libre de aquellas que están ubicadas junto a los ventanales. Erwin ordena un té y una porción de pastel de vainilla a una mesera y observa la nieve a través de los vidrios.

Cómo le gustaría que esto fuera más fácil, salir de una reunión y pasar el rato con la persona que más le importa, llevarla a una bonita taberna en la Capital, tomarle la mano en el medio de la mesa, concentrarse en los ojos que lo miran con esa devoción que tanto le cuesta comprender e incluso aceptar. 

Qué fácil, después de tan larga reunión, distraerse al imaginarlo, perderse en la belleza de Levi, olvidar el motivo por el cual están…

—¿Líder de escuadrón Erwin Smith? —pregunta un hombre.

Erwin observa quién está parado ante la mesa: es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello largo y castaño, lentes, barba. Lleva un maletín en la mano.

—El mismo —responde Erwin al ponerse de pie.

El hombre le ofrece una mano; Erwin la estrecha con firmeza.

—Grisha Jaeger, muchísimo gusto. —Erwin ve cómo el doctor Jaeger observa a Levi con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parece amable—. Tú debes ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Permítame presentarle a Levi, doctor Jaeger. Efectivamente, él es nuestro soldado más valioso.

Levi se levanta, le da la mano al doctor Jaeger sin ponerle mucho interés, y vuelve a sentarse y a cruzarse de piernas y brazos. Hechas las presentaciones, el doctor Jaeger se sienta en la silla que está en perpendicular a los dos.

.

.

.

Erwin y Jaeger hablan sobre medicinas, cantidades, calidad de cada producto, nuevos productos y su efectividad; Levi se arrepiente de no haber aceptado el té.

Lo mantendría entretenido mientras escucha estos nombres impronunciables de medicamentos de los que jamás ha oído hablar.

Observa cómo Erwin come el pastel de vainilla: el desgraciado se está conteniendo. Se nota que intenta comer con educación, pero que en realidad se muere de ganas por engullir el trozo y pedir cinco más. ¡Le brillan los ojos cada vez que usa la cuchara! Y aprieta los párpados cuando se lo lleva a la boca.

Quién diría que este sujeto manipulador, valiente, corajudo y aniñado tiene también esta faceta, que sucumbe a los dulces.

Qué tipo.

Presta un poco de atención a la charla: Jaeger saca unos papeles de su maletín, los apoya en la mesa y los revisa uno por uno; si escuchó bien, le busca una lista de medicamentos a Erwin. Entre los papeles que pasa frena ante un dibujo. Sonríe al mirarlo.

—¿Tiene hijos, doctor? —le pregunta Erwin. Qué cálida su voz, qué educada.

¿La curiosidad es honesta o es una herramienta de manipulación?

Jaeger asiente. Se lo nota cómodo.

—Sí. Este dibujo lo hizo mi hija. —Lo enseña. Hecho en crayón por un mocoso, como queda claro por el estilo, muestra a un señor, una señora, un niño y una niña. Ella tiene una bufanda que ha sido cuidadosamente pintada; tiene más detalle la bufanda que el resto del dibujo—. Mi hijo admira muchísimo al Cuerpo de Exploración. Le ha dicho a su hermana que quiere unirse. Cuando mi esposa Carla lo escuche se enfadará muchísimo.

.

.

.

¿Carla?

¿Dónde ha oído ese nombre?

.

.

.

Erwin y Levi intercambian miradas.

—Nadie suele admirarnos —comenta Erwin. Su voz cálida es una que Levi reconoce como un poco más íntima de la que suele usar con las personas; puede que esté siendo un poco manipulador, pero hay algo genuino en su tono—. Dígale a su hijo que apreciamos su apoyo, por favor.

—¡Por supuesto se lo diré! Eren lleva tiempo quejándose, dice que tú deberías ser el comandante, que todos saben que tú eres el mejor. Aunque me temo que ahora es Levi su favorito: siempre está hablando de lo fuerte que es y de lo importante que es para la humanidad tener un soldado así.

Levi no puede evitar enternecerse un poco, aunque no lo delata.

—Dele mis saludos al mocoso también —dice.

—¡Los apreciará mucho! También comparto el entusiasmo por su lucha: nada reprime a la curiosidad humana. Ustedes son quienes luchan por la verdad que este pueblo merece saber algún día.

Levi ve cómo Erwin asiente y entiende que estos dos podrían llevarse bien.

De hecho, es algo positivo, porque según Erwin le explicó, él ve en Grisha Jaeger un potencial espía, alguien que podría conseguirle información útil.

Considerando el entusiasmo de los ojos de Erwin, sí, son buenas noticias.

Jaeger mira el dibujo y no deja de sonreír ni por un instante. Levi se queda mirando la bufanda.

¿Por qué la niña le dio tanto detalle?

Unos minutos más de conversación acerca de los medios de contacto, y Jaeger, mirando la nieve a través de la ventana, se levanta abruptamente de su silla.

—Debo retirarme, lo siento, tengo más pacientes que visitar. —Les da la mano a los dos—. Espero este sea el inicio de un vínculo tan cordial como el que Keith y yo hemos mantenido durante años. ¡Gracias por luchar por nosotros!

Después, presuroso, se marcha.

Cuando la puerta de la taberna se cierra y Jaeger se aleja, Erwin suspira. Se come el resto de la porción de pastel de dos bocados.

—No sabía que te gustaban los dulces. —Erwin se ríe. Un leve sonrojo lo hace ver como un niño, ese niño que es en algún rincón de su ser—. Esa expresión de mocoso luce tétrica en tu cara.

—Todos tenemos un punto débil. —Al terminar su té, le sonríe. En realidad, la expresión lo hace lucir más joven de lo que es, más tierno.

Hermoso.

—Caminemos —propone Erwin al pedir la cuenta.

Salen de la taberna con mejor humor del que traían al llegar. Al parecer, según Erwin le está explicando, Jaeger ha sido muy cooperativo y es un excelente contacto con el cual, a lo mejor, convendrá estrechar lazos.

—La información a la que puede acceder puede sernos útil tarde o temprano —exclama.

—Si tú lo dices… —responde Levi.

Pero frena al mirar hacia la esquina.

—¿Qué sucede?

No es posible.

—¿Levi…?

—Kenny —susurra, incrédulo, al ver al hombre de sobretodo negro que está de pie a algunos metros de ellos, en la esquina a la cual se estaban dirigiendo. El sujeto mira a un lado, al otro y se aleja por la calle de la izquierda. No parece notarlo antes de marcharse, no considerando que Erwin lo está cubriendo de su vista casi por completo.

—¿Kenny? —Erwin voltea. Lo hace tarde; ya no hay nadie—. Levi, ¿sucede algo?

¿Qué hace en Mitras? Estaba muy bien vestido, no tenía esa apariencia de rata sucia y maloliente que era su sello en el Subterráneo. ¿Acaso algo le pasó?

¿Acaso, así como a él, alguien le dio una oportunidad?

—Levi, me estoy preocupando…

Solo escuchar lo último, acompañado por una sutil sacudida de una mano en su hombro, trae a Levi a la realidad.

¿Vio lo que vio o…?

—¿Tenemos más reuniones hoy?

—No.

—Volvamos —dice al caminar hacia donde recuerda que queda la sede del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Al parecer no se equivoca de camino, pues Erwin lo sigue. Diez calles en silencio sepulcral hasta que llegan. Saludan a los dos jóvenes reclutas que están de guardia, y Levi se interna en su habitación. Erwin lo sigue hasta la puerta y lo frena cuando Levi intenta encerrarse a solas.

—Espera, Levi. ¿Qué…?

Levi sabe que puede confiar en Erwin, sabe hasta qué punto puede hacerlo sin arrepentirse jamás.

Pero no, no puede, no hoy.

Hoy no es el día de abrir su corazón hasta ese punto.

—No tengo ganas de hablar sobre esa mierda —dice al dar un portazo.

.

.

.

Aunque a regañadientes, Erwin lo deja solo. Ante la puerta cerrada, piensa.

¿Kenny? ¿Quién es Kenny?

Una vez en su habitación, Erwin se sienta sobre la cama del cuarto que ocupa, el que corresponde al comandante dentro de la sede. Es espacioso, la decoración es sobria pero cálida, tiene un baño personal y una maravillosa ventana detrás de la cama matrimonial; es mucho más lujoso que el pequeño cuarto que tiene en el cuartel general, le endulza la vista de otro modo.

Es demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Nunca ha visto a Levi reaccionar de esa forma ante nadie; su estoicismo cayó a pedazos por un pequeño pero significativo instante, violentamente. Fue tan notorio que, sumado a esta soledad que Levi le ha pedido, lo ha dejado desconcertado.

Fue como volver al inicio, tener ante él unos ojos hechos de un hielo imposible de traspasar.

Fue eso, sentirse desconectado de Levi. Porque por más que lo tuviera junto a él, fue como si, por más cerca que pareciera estar, estuviera a mil kilómetros de su alcance.

¿Por qué?

Intenta hacer memoria. Ha escuchado el nombre _Kenny_ alguna vez. No porque sea común, sino relacionado a algo en particular, importante.

¿A qué?

Intenta recordar, pero no, no lo logra. Se sujeta una mano con la otra y observa el suelo de madera que recubre la habitación.

¿Qué tanto sabe del pasado de Levi?

Era un ladrón muy conocido con el cual nadie en el Subterráneo deseaba meterse.

Tenía una madre que murió, según dijo, por su culpa.

Tuvo sexo con un hombre una sola vez.

Vivía con Church y Magnolia, quienes eran sus amigos, no familiares.

Aprendió a leer de una voluntaria en un bar, rodeado de borrachos y criminales.

Tenía tazas grandes y sus manos eran pequeñas.

Nunca se ha enamorado.

Eso es todo.

Lo demás puede suponerlo a partir de pequeños fragmentos de información que Levi le ha dado a cuentagotas: es posible que haya vivido en la calle, que haya pasado hambre y frío, que haya tenido que ver con sus propios ojos toda la injusticia del Subterráneo. Lo aterra pensar que sabe tanto de prostitución porque tuvo que vender su cuerpo para comer, pero su dulce, aunque torpe inexperiencia le dice que no, que eso no pasó.

Pero está bastante informado de cómo trabajan las prostitutas.

¿Por qué?

Dijo que era niño cuando su mamá murió. ¿Vivió solo desde entonces? ¿Aprendió en la calle a pelear o bien alguien…?

¿Está analizando de más un simple suspiro de Levi?

Culpándose por poner tanto empeño en algo que Levi no tiene por qué querer compartir con él, entendiendo que debe respetar los tiempos de Levi antes que ninguna otra cosa, Erwin se sienta ante el escritorio y mira una pila de diez libros de la biblioteca de esta sede que piensa llevarse consigo, perfectos para distintos aspectos de su trabajo. Contabilidad, historia, estrategias militares, sociología, filosofía, psicología. También tomó una novela para sus ratos libres, aunque la mantendrá al fondo de la pila.

Redacta informes respecto de cada reunión. Realiza una planilla de presupuestos, hace algunas cuentas…

Alguien abre la puerta de golpe.

—Debes comer y no acepto negativas. Ya es hora —le avisa Levi.

Erwin asiente al dejar el trabajo atrás.

Cenan con los jóvenes reclutas que están de guardia en la sede. Petra Ral es un encanto, una muchacha sumamente amable, cálida e inteligente. Oluo Bozado alardea demasiado, es un poco soberbio, aunque Erwin encuentra simpáticos sus obvios intentos por agradarle a su compañera.

Por impresionar a Levi también.

Con respecto a Levi, es como si no estuviera ahí. Come como siempre lo hace, metódicamente, sin mostrar entusiasmo o dificultad de hacerlo, pero no habla. Pese a que no parece triste o nervioso o tenso o lo que fuere, es notorio que no habla como suele. Porque Levi es distante y torpe, pero no callado, tampoco tímido, o por lo menos no de forma convencional.

Levi le dice a Oluo que lo ayude a limpiar justo después de rechazar la ayuda tanto de Erwin como de Petra. Oluo dice que Petra puede hacerlo, Levi le dice _no se te va a caer el pito por lavar los platos_.

—Líder de escuadrón, ¿se le ofrece un té? —le pregunta Petra cuando Levi y Oluo se marchan.

—No te preocupes, más tarde vendré a calentar un poco de agua. Ahora iré a trabajar.

Petra asiente con una sonrisa en los labios. Se la nota muy joven, no mayor a quince años.

—Procure descansar, por favor.

A Erwin le agrada lo suficiente el consejo como para sonreír cálidamente.

De regreso en su cuarto, vuelve a perderse en las cuentas. Examina hojas del inventario, lee algunos capítulos del libro de contabilidad.

Ha trabajado demasiado, tanto que siente que ya no ve los números sobre la hoja, que ni una cuenta le sale bien.

Y no es por el cansancio, no.

Es porque no puede dejar de pensar en Levi.

No puede obligarlo a que le cuente todo, no puede pedirle más confianza.

No es su prioridad.

Son amantes, si es que cabe el significado de esa palabra en lo que comparten. Amantes, personas que mantienen una relación de naturaleza netamente sexual por fuera de un vínculo oficial.

Levi no tiene por qué contarle nada.

Pero cuán poco lo beneficia en lo profesional el sentir que Levi no confía en él de la forma en que él lo hace.

Ciegamente.

Sin titubear.

.

.

.

Petra Ral: baja estatura, cabello rojizo, no más de quince años, ojos llenos de vida, de futuro. Al verla de pie ante la reja de la sede, de espaldas a él mientras hace guardia, Levi tiene una especie de alucinación que lo embiste con la potencia de un rayo.

Cuánto extraña a Isabel.

No delata lo que siente al frenar junto a ella.

—Petra.

—¿Sí, señor?

—No soy un señor; soy un soldado raso, como tú.

—Ah, sí… ¡Lo siento! Un soldado de su… de _tu_ talento no pareciera uno más del montón. Estoy segura de que pronto serás líder de escuadrón.

Petra, aunque sutilmente intimidada, lo mira con admiración. No abandona su pose de guardia, no suelta el rifle que tiene en la mano, pero sus ojos de muchacha, sí, están llenos de admiración.

Una admiración distinta a la que Isabel siempre demostraba por él, pero idéntica de alguna forma extraña.

La extraña tanto, carajo.

—Saldré a dar una vuelta —dice al abrir la reja—. Volveré en un rato. ¿Cuándo termina tu guardia?

—A medianoche, se-Levi. —Petra traga saliva. Se nota que es él y nadie más quien la intimida, aunque a Levi le parece ridículo.

—Volveré antes —avisa al marcharse.

Camina sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

Hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo por el frío que lo golpea cuando el viento sopla. La nieve de la Capital es apenas perceptible, pero alcanza para hacerlo temblar.

No ha pensado en Isabel en semanas, tampoco en Farlan, ni siquiera en su mamá.

Es decir, siempre piensa en ellos, siempre hace o dice algo que lo remite a ellos, pero llevaba semanas sin sentir esta melancolía al recordarlos.

Estar con Erwin también ha gestionado su propia mierda.

Camina derecho, no dobla ni una vez para así no perderse; pasa de largo casas, edificios, plazoletas, monumentos de cerdos que no le importan. Frena en una esquina, mira a un lado, al otro.

¿Era Kenny?

No quiere pensar en eso, en Kenny y ese día en el cual lo abandonó.

Quiere mantenerse enfocado.

¿Pero era…?

Alguien lo choca justo cuando, desde lo profundo de la calle, escucha un grito. Frena a quien lo ha empujado: es una muchacha de no más de trece años que lo mira con una agresividad descomunal.

—¡Ladrona! ¡Llamaré a la Policía Militar! —grita una señora corpulenta de unos cincuenta años al alcanzarlos casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Levi sin soltar el brazo de la muchacha, que se sacude mientras lo maldice.

—Estaba cerrando mi negocio y esta insolente intentó robar la cartera que apoyé sobre el mostrador. ¡Mocosa asquerosa! La Policía Militar solo se rasca la barriga, no hacen su trabajo como corresponde… ¡Vuelve al Subterráneo, rata apestosa!

La sangre de Levi hierve dentro de sus venas. Sujeta a la muchacha de los hombros.

—Mocosa, ¿tienes algo que devolverle a la señora?

La muchacha lo mira. Las pecas que destacan debajo de sus ojos plagados de carácter le recuerdan a Ilse.

—No llegué a sacarle nada. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me persigue! Casi vomita los pulmones, señora. ¡Déjeme en paz!

—¡Eres una…!

La mujer intenta sujetar a la muchacha del cabello. Levi se interpone.

—Cálmese ya, yo me ocuparé de la mocosa. Ahora vuelva a su negocio y váyase a su casa. Es tarde para que una mujer de su edad ande sola por la calle.

La mujer le gruñe, furiosa, hasta que sus ojos se pierden en su abrigo.

—¿Es usted del Cuerpo de Exploración?

—Así es.

—Llévesela con usted, reclútela. ¡Cuando un titán se la coma nadie la extrañará!

Sin más, la mujer se da media vuelta y se va. Por lo bajo, murmura mucha mierda, cosas como _estos buenos para nada paseando por Mitras y nuestros impuestos se siguen desperdiciando en ellos_ o _yo no sé por qué no mandan a todas las ratas del Subterráneo fuera de las murallas_ o _siempre es el pueblo el que mantiene a estos inútiles buenos para nada_ o…

—Vieja de mierda —masculla la muchacha—. Y tú, _soldadito_ : espero no seas uno de esos pervertidos que intentan meter mano a muchachas como yo. ¡A algunas chicas no nos gustan los soldados, sino las princesas!

Se cubre el cuerpo mientras sus pupilas le escupen rechazo. Levi ha visto estos ojos, miles de veces los ha visto.

Son los ojos de alguien que ha tenido que crecer a los golpes.

Los ojos que él tenía a su edad.

—Princesas, ¿eh? Bueno, no soy una princesa ni tampoco un cerdo, pero escucha bien lo que te diré. —Se agacha tan solo un poco para igualar sus alturas—. Te daré algunos consejos mientras te pago una cena, ¿de acuerdo?

El estómago de la muchacha cruje; Levi la suelta despacio, lentamente, para asegurarse de que no huya.

La muchacha vuelve a cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos.

—Me llegas a pedir que te la chupe y te matar…

—Fingiré que no escuché la asquerosidad que acabas de decir. Anda.

Encuentra una taberna en la esquina siguiente. Le compra pan, arroz y agua, una ración para cada uno, y le deja todo a la muchacha, que come con una desesperación que le trae más recuerdos de los que quisiera.

—¿Eres del Subterráneo? —le pregunta.

—No, no soy de aquí.

—¿Y de dónde eres?

Ella ni siquiera lo mira.

—Una muchacha no debería decirle a un hombre, aunque este sea un enano, de dónde viene.

Levi sonríe.

—Buena decisión.

Ella sonríe también, lo hace mientras mastica. Levi apoya los brazos sobre la mesa de madera y la mira a los ojos.

—Ya que no eres de aquí, quizá te sirvan algunos consejos que te daré sobre esta ciudad de mierda, para que en el futuro puedas aspirar a conquistar alguna princesa.

Ella para de comer, confundida; Levi suelta la lengua como no suele hacerlo nunca, le habla de igual a igual, le explica cómo sobrevivir en la calle y formas más efectivas de robar sin ser pillada por la Policía Militar.

Porque esos buenos para nada jamás han podido detenerlo, y si no pudieron con él no deberían poder con nadie.

No con una muchacha con esos ojos hambrientos de libertad.

La muchacha termina de comer; no ha acotado nada durante todo el discurso de Levi. Al final, seria, deja la vista sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, _soldadito_.

Levi la ignora; no necesita ese agradecimiento. Paga la comida y, fuera de la taberna, saca más dinero de su bolsillo y lo hace un rollo.

—¿Dónde duermes? ¿Paras en alguna calle o te metes a algún refugio?

—Me meto en la iglesia de los dementes esos, los que les rezan a las murallas.

Dementes, sí. Esos sí que están de remate.

—Bien: métete este dinero entre la ropa y no le digas a nadie que lo tienes, mucho menos a esos fanáticos. Te permitirá comer por lo menos una semana.

La muchacha se mete el dinero bien adentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Por lo menos tiene ropa decente.

La mira como si mirara a su yo del pasado; le toca dejarla ir y desearle lo mejor.

Mucho más no puede hacer por ella, por desgracia.

—¿Seguro que no me vas a pedir que te la chupe o algo así? Porque te vomitaré toda esa comida encima si…

Levi chasquea la lengua, asqueado. Odia escucharla hablar así, pero lo entiende. Es parte de lo que significa ser joven y vivir en la calle.

O robas o vendes tu cuerpo a cambio de vivir un día más.

—A algunos soldados no nos gustan las princesas.

Ella le sonríe una vez más. Hay complicidad en su mirada.

—Guardaré tu secreto, quien quiera que seas.

—Un lunático que mata titanes.

—Matar titanes…

—Yo guardaré el tuyo, eh…

Levi no continúa; no tiene por qué preguntarle el nombre.

La niña se da media vuelta, dispuesta a perderse en las calles de la Capital.

—Ymir —dice y se va.

Levi permanece de pie bajo la nieve suave que cae sobre Mitras. Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos al disponerse a retornar a la sede.

Frena en una esquina, sin embargo.

Una vez fue como esa muchacha, pasó hambre, frío, un sinfín de necesidades. Todo mientras alguien en mejor posición caminaba bajo la nieve sobre su cabeza, como él lo está haciendo ahora mismo. Porque esa es la realidad: debajo de este suelo que es como mil murallas, hay mocosos que la están pasando tan mal o incluso peor de lo que él la pasó.

La falta de libertad no tiene nada que ver con las murallas.

Si algún día pudiera usar su posición dentro del Cuerpo de Exploración para hacer algo al respecto…

Vuelve a caminar, va a paso lento hasta alcanzar la esquina de la calle en la cual está la sede.

Él tuvo la suerte de contar con alguien. Alguien que lejos estaba de ser ideal, que no era ni un atisbo de todo lo maravillosa que era su mamá, pero que le dejó herramientas útiles en las manos.

Un cuchillo, mucha fuerza y el carácter necesario para sobrevivir.

Que haya sido o no Kenny no cambia nada, se dice, aunque sabe que no es tan simple. Tampoco es fácil de ignorar.

Ahora está en otra posición, en otro momento de su vida, y su corazón está dedicado a una sola cosa.

Aunque a veces sea difícil mirar hacia al pasado, no puede olvidarse de eso.

De que ahora tiene a Erwin junto a él.

De que ya no está solo en esta asquerosa oscuridad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. ♥️
> 
> Hace días que estoy pasando un mal momento debido al aislamiento. Este fic siempre me ayuda cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado complicadas. Aunque estuve muy desanimada y me costó sentarme a traducir este capítulo que tenía listo hacía tiempo, poco a poco recupero el ánimo de continuar.
> 
> Agradezco cada visita, cada bookmark, cada kudo, cada subscripción, cada comentario que me dejan: todo me da más ánimos de seguirle poniendo todo mi corazón a este fic.
> 
> Me hace bien al corazón. Muchísimas gracias por cada palabra que me dejan leer.
> 
> Significa mucho para mí. ♥️
> 
> Sé que este fic no es original ni tampoco el más divertido de leer, pero es el que mi corazón me está dictando en este momento de mi vida. Si al otro lado lo sienten, me hace feliz.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

Toca una vez, espera.

Nada.

Toca de nuevo, tres veces en vez de una.

Nada.

Toca una tercera vez, cinco veces. Al final, dice su nombre.

—¿Levi…?

Nada. Como aquella primera vez.

Escucha pasos, sin embargo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Levi a sus espaldas. 

Delante de la puerta del cuarto asignado a Levi, Erwin se da la vuelta. Levi está quitándose los guantes, su nariz está roja.

—¿Dónde…?

—¿Me vas a preguntar dónde estaba? Necesitaba despejarme, di unas vueltas manzana. —Termina con los guantes, los dobla con obsesiva prolijidad y los sostiene contra su pecho—. ¿Qué quieres?

Erwin respira hondo sin dejar de observarlo ni por un instante. Lo nota raro, como si algo innato de él no estuviera ahí, como si no estuviera siendo él al cien por ciento. 

¿Cómo debe actuar para ser de ayuda?

—Levi, quisiera que… —dice intentando mantener la seriedad de futuro comandante. Mostrando la máscara, no al niño que siempre estará detrás.

No tiene caso seguir trabajando; está mentalmente exhausto. Tampoco tiene caso fingir.

Quizá, lo mejor sea…

Se aleja de Levi, frena al pie de la escalera.

—Te espero en mi habitación, necesito discutir algunas cuestiones contigo —anuncia antes de que la máscara se le caiga y muestre lo evidente.

Que si hay algo que no soporta es sentir que Levi hace por él algo que él no le está retornando.

Darle el derecho. Aunque le cueste, aunque sienta que pasa un límite, dárselo.

Al llegar al cuarto que tiene asignado en el último piso de la sede, Erwin aguarda por Levi, quien llega un poco después. Voltea hacia él: si Levi se ha demorado un poco, ha sido por dejar su abrigo antes de venir. 

—Pasa —le pide.

Levi entra al cuarto y frena en el medio de este, justo delante de la cama.

Erwin cierra la puerta, le pone llave y camina hacia él.

Al abrazarlo por detrás, al besarle el cuello, al estrecharlo entre sus brazos y enloquecer ante cada mínima reacción del cuerpo de Levi, Erwin se lo pregunta:

—¿Quieres que…?

Levi no habla; sin aliento, solo asiente.

Siempre por detrás, Erwin le desabrocha la camisa. Lo hace despacio, intentando conferirle respeto a su actitud, hacerle saber a Levi que puede confiar en él. 

Cuando retira la camisa, Levi recuesta la espalda contra su pecho. Sentirlo contra él hace sonreír a Erwin.

Esto quiere. Esto.

Que Levi confíe en él.

Que Levi sepa que cuenta con él.

Hacer por Levi lo que Levi tan bien hace por él.

.

.

.

Es como hundirse en una tina llena de agua hirviendo, dejar caer su cuerpo, dejar que el calor lo envuelva, dejar que el vapor le nuble la vista y que sus músculos se relajen, cedan.

Así es entregarle su cuerpo a Erwin.

Cuando presta atención entre tantas sensaciones abrumadoras, Levi ve el cabello dorado entre sus piernas y sus propias manos sujetándolo. Ve a Erwin arrodillado entre sus muslos, ante la cama.

Esto no está bien.

No está bien que siempre…

—¡Erwin…! —lloriquea antes de colapsar, sus manos frenando los gritos que nadie podrá escuchar jamás.

.

.

.

Al terminar, Erwin no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa mientras hace lo que tanto disfruta, maravillarse ante la imagen perfecta de Levi. Sobre la cama, Levi se acaricia contra las sábanas, por momentos, para luego pasar a unos segundos de quietud. Es como si le costara volver a la realidad luego de alcanzar el placer. 

Bellísimo. 

Sentado junto a él al borde de la cama, Erwin lo mira con ternura. Sabe que no aceptará un beso después de haberle hecho lo que le hizo con la boca, pero Levi no le rechazará una caricia, a lo mejor.

Alza una mano, apoya la palma sobre la mejilla derecha de Levi.

No, no lo rechaza.

—¿Perdiste la cabeza? —le pregunta Erwin al sonreírle.

Levi no lo mira, pero al escucharlo ríe de esa forma tan seca, tan suya.

Ríe como Levi lo hace, sin esbozar una sonrisa en ningún momento. 

—No sé cómo mierda haces para conseguir esto. ¿Por eso la gente se desespera tanto por coger? Es la primera vez en la puta vida en la que realmente creo entender por qué cierta gente se interesa por el sexo.

Erwin nunca se siente orgulloso de sí mismo; en su posición y con su historia a cuestas, sería algo imposible. Sin embargo, se felicita por tener ese impacto en Levi, uno que Levi tiene en él multiplicado por mil.

No fue mala idea buscarlo por primera vez, entonces. Si Levi luce así de relajado, a lo mejor sí, fue buena idea atreverse a hacerlo, a darse el derecho de darle derecho a él.

—El sexo es… misterioso. Creo que cada persona busca algo distinto en él —dice Erwin al permitirse pasear la palma por el rostro, el cabello y el cuello de Levi, mientras él se acaricia contra las sábanas. Qué relajado está, no es mentira.

Funciona, sí. Lo que Levi logra siempre que están juntos él también puede lograrlo, vaciarle el cerebro, relajarle el cuerpo.

Darle un poco de paz para que así se gestione a sí mismo de la forma apropiada. 

—Para mí siempre fue algo asqueroso —asegura Levi.

No es algo que Erwin no le haya escuchado decir a Levi con anterioridad, pero ahora, después de profundizar su intimidad durante el último mes, esta casual mención de su pasado no es una declaración, sino, tal vez, una invitación a indagar. 

O eso espera.

—¿Incluso en tu primera vez? —le pregunta con calma. 

Levi suspira. Es casi adorable cómo le cuesta calmarse después de terminar. 

—Si mi primera cogida no me dio asco fue porque estaba con alguien que no me daba asco. 

¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Por qué solo lo hicieron una vez? 

¿Era alguien especial para él?

—Eso es muy importante —responde Erwin al recordar a Sam y a Marie, las dos primeras veces, las dos más importantes hasta la llegada de este ser que está barriendo con todo su pasado. 

Que no está dejando ni una cosa en pie.

Solo a sí mismo. 

Por eso Levi se ha permitido involucrarse con él, recuerda Erwin al analizar las palabras; él tampoco le da asco, como bien le dijo al inicio de esta intimidad compartida.

Aunque de una forma peculiar, encuentra dulce la idea.

—En fin. Es tarde, debes descansar. —Levi se sienta sobre la cama.

Erwin le sujeta un brazo. 

—Quédate —le pide. 

Levi lo mira: qué placer y qué rechazo se entremezclan en los ojos plateados.

—Sabes que no puedo, futuro comandante. No seas necio, ya lo hablamos la otra vez. ¿Y si los reclutas se dan cuenta? No me hagas ser reiterativo.

Brutalmente honesto. Aunque le duela, Erwin sabe que Levi tiene razón.

—Lo sé —susurra.

Levi se levanta. No dice nada más. 

La puerta se cierra y el cuarto se sume en un silencio sepulcral.

Como siempre. 

Erwin se recuesta en la cama. El frío se le cuela por los poros, lo sume en sensaciones que no debe permitirse explorar.

No es culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero si tiene que ser honesto, las limitaciones comienzan a molestarle.

Debe meterse en la cabeza que esto no es amor, tampoco un vínculo parecido a uno oficial según los parámetros de este mundo construido a partir de mentiras. 

Solo confianza. Un desahogo íntimo compartido, una herramienta para gestionar sus corazones, para mantenerlos vivos y llenos de combustible.

Ayudarse el uno al otro. 

Nada más.

.

.

.

Entra al diminuto cuarto que le han dado en la sede y, al apoyarse contra la puerta cerrada, se permite hacer lo que tanto necesita.

Resbalar por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo, abrazarse las rodillas, hundir el rostro sobre ellas. 

Como _ese_ día.

Kenny fue una de las cuatro personas más importantes de su vida anterior a Erwin y al Cuerpo de Exploración, pero de las cuatro es a la única a la cual no recuerda con cariño.

Quizá porque nunca le perdonó dejarlo solo.

Comenzar de cero después de su abandono requirió robar, engañar, robar más, asociarse con gente pesada del Subterráneo para después traicionarlos, hacerse un nombre y hacerlo valer. Solo entonces tuvo dinero como para comprarse una pequeña casa, esa en la cual terminó viviendo con Farlan e Isabel años después. Pero le costó: el trabajo no sobra en el Subterráneo, no pudo trabajar en cosas convencionales pese a intentarlo. Para sujetos como él, venidos de la calle, solo quedaba el crimen y la prostitución.

Si su mamá no hubiera elegido lo segundo…

Respira hondo, tararea la canción de siempre. Su mamá era demasiado buena como para robar o engañar, era pura, una persona que solo quería lo mejor para los dos. No la culpa por nada, no tiene ningún reproche; entiende todo lo que hizo y por qué lo hizo. 

El respeto y la admiración que le tiene solo se ven opacados por otro sentimiento.

El amor.

Pero Kenny, en cambio, le genera otras cosas. 

Intentó averiguar sobre él más de una vez; nunca tuvo éxito. No tiene idea de si sigue vivo, pero era idéntico a él.

Ese sujeto de sobretodo negro era idéntico. 

Quizá, no es rencor lo que le guarda. Más bien, siente que algo quedó pendiente. No lo odia, no podría aun cuando lo intentara; le agradece lo suficiente haberle dado la cosa más valiosa que tiene, su fuerza, aquella sin la cual ahora sería rata muerta, pero sí. Hay algo pendiente.

Nunca lo había visto en el burdel. Conocía a la mayor parte de los clientes de su mamá, aún recuerda sus rostros de cerdos, todos, pero nunca lo había visto a él.

Además, al juzgar por el tiempo que compartieron, Kenny no parecía interesado en prostitutas o sexo. 

¿Cómo la conocía? Y por su nombre real, no por ese que usaba en el burdel. 

¿ _Por qué_ la conocía?

¿Él es su…?

No puede reaccionar así, no con Erwin. Es estúpido. No puede quedarse callado y con cara de oler mierda, sin dar explicaciones. Puede hacerlo con las demás personas, pero no con Erwin.

No tiene sentido. 

Erwin confía en él. Es cierto que él no le ha dicho demasiado sobre su pasado, si lo piensa, pero pese a todos sus prejuicios de mierda y al miedo y la culpa que lo maldice todos los putos días, Erwin confía mucho en él. Porque se requiere de mucha confianza, además de mucha fortaleza, para sucumbir al placer de la forma en que ellos lo hacen juntos. Si hoy Erwin lo ha buscado por primera vez, es porque confía en él.

Lo hizo porque notó que estaba tenso y quería ayudarlo a relajarse.

Por supuesto, Erwin ha notado todo. Haber visto a Kenny, o bien creer haberlo visto, lo ha confundido lo suficiente. 

Aprieta el rostro contra las rodillas.

Erwin lo buscó a él. Por primera vez, lo hizo.

Pero para ayudarlo a él, no para ayudarse a sí mismo.

En lo más recóndito, aunque no le guste pensar a fondo en estas cosas, se admite una: le alegra que Erwin lo haya buscado por primera vez. 

Pero, así como en otras ocasiones, el que más obtuvo del encuentro no fue Erwin, sino él.

Es que…

Abre los ojos, mira el diminuto cuarto en el cual está a solas. No tiene ni una vela encendida; la luz solo proviene de la ventana, de la luna que asoma por detrás de las nubes esta fría noche de invierno.

Kenny no fue el mejor padre del mundo; no fue un padre en ningún momento. Pasaba gran parte del día tomando, peleándose con alguien, robando, engañando, pero sin embargo a Levi jamás le faltó un plato de comida, ni una frazada para protegerse el frío, ni un jabón para mantenerse limpio. Kenny no fue un padre, en absoluto, y que lo fuera biológicamente no cambiaría ese hecho, pero cuidó lo suficiente de él.

Está agradecido pese a que, al mismo tiempo, nunca podría estarlo del todo. 

Odia esta contradicción. Odia que le importe.

Tiene que enfocarse.

¿Pero cómo, si Erwin…?

No puede usarlo así, dejarse tocar para obtener olvido, vacío, un papel en blanco a cambio. Puede que haya subestimado el planteo, la idea de acostarse con él para desahogarse. 

Quería quedarse, diablos. Ahora quizá estaría pasándola genial, Erwin le estaría haciendo esas cosas que hace, como cuando lo hace frotarse contra él o como cuando le mete el dedo y le acaricia ese punto que lo vuelve loco, no sentado contra esta puerta como se sentó, la misma posición del peor momento de su vida. 

Quizá estaría debajo de Erwin, o encima de Erwin; estaría pegado a Erwin, a su calor, gozando hasta límites que aún no conoce.

Que se muere por conocer no por las sensaciones, sino por la idea de compartir cada maldita sensación de disfrute absoluto con Erwin.

Se levanta; está enojado, muy enojado. No con Erwin, ni siquiera con Kenny o quién mierda fuera ese sujeto de sobretodo negro.

Está enojado consigo mismo por darle tanta importancia a toda esta mierda.

Por alegrarse de que Erwin lo buscara, pero no hacer nada al respecto.

Porque tiene que ser recíproco.

Porque no quiere convertirse en un cerdo.

.

.

.

Después de su rutina de cada mañana, prepara un café dispuesto a seguir lo que dejó sin terminar anoche, los borradores de las planillas presupuestarias. Revolviendo el café con una cuchara para diluir el azúcar que acaba de agregar, piensa en números, concentrado, ignorando los primeros rayos de sol matinales que llegan por la ventana de la cocina.

—Disculpe, líder de escuadrón…

Voltea a la derecha: Petra Ral lo observa con timidez. Erwin le sonríe.

—Buenos días, Petra.

—¡B-Buenos días! Lo siento, debí saludarlo primero.

Ella le sonríe también. Cuando Erwin se dispone a retirarse, Petra inhala con la boca abierta.

En los pocos días que lleva de trato con ella, nunca la ha notado así, nerviosa.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —le pregunta con amabilidad.

—De hecho, sí. Aunque es algo un poco… complicado.

Intrigado, Erwin la invita a tomar café con él. Le sirve uno, le acerca el azúcar y se sientan en la única mesa que tiene la cocina de la sede.

—Dime. No seas tímida.

Petra se calienta las manos contra la taza; en sus labios, una sonrisa muy tierna reluce por sobre lo demás.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá —dice. Hay mucho amor pintado en su rostro, aunque también tristeza—. Es una fecha difícil.

Erwin solo atina a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias. —Petra toma un poco de café antes de continuar—. Soy hija única; desde su muerte, solo somos mi papá y yo. Papá nunca quiso que me alistara, pero confía en mí y siempre ha respetado mis decisiones; respeta que dedique mi corazón a esta lucha. Él vive cerca del cuartel general, no muy lejos de Trost. Apenas mañana al mediodía termina nuestro turno aquí, cuando lleguen nuestros relevos; debemos estar en el cuartel general por la noche por los insumos que transportaremos en la carreta. Pensé en…

Frena. Erwin, con una sonrisa llena de comprensión, la insta a continuar al asentir. 

—Considerando que usted y Levi están aquí, pensé en pedirle autorización para emprender mi viaje junto a Oluo esta medianoche, no mañana. De ese modo, aunque veré tarde a papá, podría por lo menos desayunar junto a él antes de ir al cuartel.

Observándola en silencio, Erwin analiza la situación. 

Petra se apresura a decir algo más:

—Mi corazón está con nuestra causa, líder de escuadrón; sé que la irresponsabilidad que delata mi comportamiento es inexcusable en este contexto y que…

—No. Tienes a tu padre con vida, lo amas y quieres abrazarlo para recordar a tu madre junto a él antes de seguir con tu deber: eres hija además de ser soldado, Petra, y está bien que lo seas. Es muy dulce de tu parte.

Porque tiene un padre al cual abrazar.

Cuánto daría Erwin por tener el derecho de decir lo mismo. 

Aunque sí tiene a alguien, alguien que le importa mucho y que reluce en el gentío, una persona que significa más que el resto para él, alguien de carne y hueso entre los espectros de su pasado, aquellos que lo atormentan día y noche, a veces haciéndose notar, a veces solo permaneciendo ahí, de fondo, al acecho.

Tiene a Levi, quien inesperadamente se ha convertido en esa persona especial que, más de una vez, siempre en soledad desde la muerte de su papá, ha deseado tener.

Tiene a Levi, comparte su lucha con Levi, y quizá también…

Sin mostrar más que seriedad ante Petra, considera. ¿Es prudente? ¿Es aceptable? Debe ser implacable en sus decisiones, es lo mínimo que puede hacer como futuro comandante.

Ese será su título dentro de un mes y un poco más. 

Quizá, esta sea la última vez que…

Frunce el ceño; Petra traga saliva delante de él, más nerviosa que antes, probablemente debido a su prolongado silencio.

Será la última vez, lo será.

Nunca más podrá permitir esto.

—Es cierto que autorizarte a partir antes de lo previsto sería exponernos tanto a ti como a mí a algún tipo de castigo por parte del comandante —dice con una seriedad que enfatiza todo lo que puede a través de su voz, de su mirada, de sus ademanes. Habla como comandante, no como líder de escuadrón—. Sin embargo, considerando tu compromiso y los puntos que bien has recalcado, no tengo forma de negarte tu petición. Aunque por supuesto lo haría pidiéndote, a cambio, la mayor discreción posible. Además, te pido un cuidado extremo de nuestros insumos; no pueden desaparecer en el camino, es importante que lleguen intactos al cuartel.

Emocionada, Petra asiente.

—Significa mucho para mí, no sé cómo agradecérselo…

Erwin niega con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Solo te pido que aguarden nuestra llegada antes de marcharse. Levi y yo deberíamos estar de regreso poco después de medianoche.

Petra asiente. Los ojos le brillan por las lágrimas que contiene. Qué encantadora es. 

—Así será, señor. Oluo y yo esperaremos por su llegada con la carreta lista para partir.

—Perfecto.

Petra termina el café, se pone de pie, saluda con su puño derecho en alto y asiente. Erwin la despide con una sonrisa sobria, la máscara de comandante en pleno proceso de perfeccionamiento. 

No tiene un padre al cual visitar, al cual besar y abrazar, al cual decirle cuánto lo quiere.

Pero sí, es cierto: hay alguien especial en su vida ahora.

Tiene un hermoso rompecabezas, gruñón, torpe para lo íntimo, elegante para todo lo demás, encantador pese a lo peculiar, con el cual necesita compartir un momento de privacidad, quizá el único que podrán permitirse a este nivel por los próximos meses, incluso años. Cuando sea comandante no podrá hacer esto; tampoco podrá Levi, quien pronto, si todo va bien, será el líder de un escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

Un _capitán_ para todos los soldados del cuerpo.

Puede que esté tomando una decisión imprudente, pero lo necesita. Antes de que sus vidas cambien para siempre, porque lo harán, necesita permitirse esta indulgencia inédita, tal vez la primera que se permite en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Necesita armar ese rompecabezas, hacerlo en pos de satisfacer las necesidades de esa faceta de su ser que lo representa por fuera de aquel futuro comandante que da el corazón a la causa.

Un humano. 

El humano que es solo cuando está a solas con Levi.

El humano que le pertenece a Levi, no a él.

.

.

.

Erwin le dijo que no usara el uniforme hoy, que para esta gala era más adecuado un traje. Días antes de salir del cuartel, fue al área comercial a conseguir algo acorde, algo que le llevó más tiempo del necesario, pues ningún sastre tenía un traje de su tamaño.

Carajo.

Tuvo que mandarlo a hacer a medida, pararse en medio de un atelier para que le tomaran medidas, elegir un color, una tela específica.

Mierdas que nunca jamás pensó que podría hacer, no alguien como él.

Bastante caro le salió este atuendo, piensa al mirarse al espejo con un traje negro, camisa blanca, mocasines de cuero y una corbata un poco más fina de la que suele usar. Bastante caro, pero no le queda mal.

Se ve bien. 

Al mirarse fijo, se odia cuando entiende que, por lo menos en parte, nada desea más que impresionar a Erwin. 

Nunca nadie le ha dicho que es hermoso. Su mamá se lo decía cada cinco minutos, por supuesto, así como sus compañeras del burdel, pero sacándolas a ellas, no, nadie se lo ha dicho jamás. Es un puto corcho, tiene cara de oler mierda, ojeras, y su contextura no lo ayuda a verse como lo que la sociedad a la cual pertenece considera un hombre atractivo. Es todo lo que no encaja con el canon preestablecido, con el concepto de belleza masculina más aceptado dentro de las murallas que hasta hace muy poco le importaba una mierda. 

Pero Erwin piensa que es hermoso.

Nunca ha querido verse hermoso. Tiene la necesidad inquebrantable de sentirse limpio, por lo cual invierte lo necesario en ropa, sin timidez. Le gusta vestirse _bien_ , cuidar hasta el mínimo detalle su apariencia, pero para hacer relucir la pulcritud, no su imagen. Por eso, además, es muy insistente con su higiene personal, con la prolijidad que le da a su corte de cabello, a la barba que se afeita con regularidad, a mantener sus uñas limpias y cortas. Tiene estándares de lo que considera respetable y los lleva al máximo todos los días. No es por Erwin que cuida su apariencia. 

Pero hoy sí quería verse bien. Porque todo lo que rodee a Erwin Smith, el futuro comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, debe verse bien. 

Incluso él.

Alguien toca su puerta. Se acomoda la corbata ante el espejo antes de abrir.

Erwin lo mira con impresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Erwin entra y cierra la puerta. Levi lo contempla: es el hombre más apuesto de este puto mundo. Lleva un traje negro, una camisa gris y un moño. Sus zapatos están perfectamente lustrados, relucen como estrellas; su cabello, peinado con un poco más de esmero del que Erwin le pone de por sí cada día, está más inclinado hacia atrás que de costumbre. Sobre su hombro derecho, tiene la banda que lo identifica como representante del Cuerpo de Exploración, una banda que solo usan los comandantes, pero que él porta hoy por ser el enviado oficial del viejo Shadis. 

—Estás hermoso, Levi.

—Bah, cursilerías.

Se da vuelta al sentir cómo se le calientan las mejillas. 

—¿Me veo bien? —le pregunta Erwin desde atrás.

—Te ves bien. Tu cabello brilla como culo de bebé rico.

Lo escucha reír. Siempre a espaldas de él, se permite disfrutar de esa risa al cerrar los ojos por un instante.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta para cambiar de tema, mirándose al espejo una vez más.

—El carruaje llegará en quince minutos —dice Erwin detrás de él mientras se arregla el moño—. Viajaremos junto al comandante de la Guarnición.

—¿Eh?

—Se llama Dot Pixis. Es un hombre muy capaz y muy inteligente al cual respeto profundamente. Aunque tiene una preferencia evidente por la bebida.

—Como todos los de la Guarnición.

Erwin se ríe otra vez. 

—Me envió una nota anoche para avisarme que pasaría por nosotros. Creo que ansía conocerte.

—Ajá…

—Solo son dos días más. —Las inmensas manos de Erwin se apoyan en sus hombros; los ojos lo miran a través del espejo, justo encima de él, y Levi siente que el mundo pierde su eje—. Estás haciéndolo muy bien.

La piel de la nuca de Levi se eriza. Este desgraciado no tiene derecho a provocarle esto, a que todo sea tan difícil.

A que solo le den ganas de quitarse la ropa y…

—Necesitaré un fin de semana en las montañas después de esto —dice.

—Te recompensaré como mereces, lo prometo.

¿A qué se refiere?

Levi intenta soltarse, pero fracasa; los ojos de Erwin lo miran con tanta insistencia a través del espejo que logran sostenerlo más de lo que las manos sobre sus hombros lo hacen.

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —pregunta Erwin.

Levi se siente desnudo. Se odia tanto como la noche anterior; es inadmisible prestar tanta atención a esto.

Pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Cuál? —le pregunta mientras busca la falla en su imagen.

—Ya vuelvo.

Erwin cumple, vuelve muy rápido. Trae consigo una toalla, una botella y un peine. Cuando acerca la silla que Levi usa para dormir al espejo y apoya en ella lo que trajo, Levi observa en más detalle la botella: es esa loción extraña que Erwin usa para su cabello y por la cual Mike y Hanji suelen burlarse. Incluso el propio Levi se burla; Erwin invierte demasiado dinero en su cabello.

Es el único lujo que se permite, si lo piensa. El único.

¿Por qué será?

Erwin se coloca detrás de él, le pone las manos en los hombros y lo mira a través del espejo una vez más. 

—Mi peine está perfectamente limpio —afirma—. Aunque entiendo que quizá prefieras usar el tuyo por…

Normalmente, Levi correría a traer su peine, asqueado ante la idea de compartir algo que considera tan íntimo con alguien más.

Pero no quiere.

Es Erwin, y Erwin está limpio.

—Está bien así —dice con una voz tan estoica como su rostro. 

Erwin sonríe. Es como si le agradeciera la confianza al hacerlo. 

Levi no sigue observándolo; concentra sus ojos en sí mismo, en su cabello, en pensar qué tiene de malo haberse peinado como siempre se peina. ¿Es muy informal? Erwin se ha peinado con más esmero, después de todo. Quizá debió peinarse un poco más.

Quizá…

Al sentir las manos sobre su cabello colocando un poco de loción, al sentir el peine recorrerlo, al ver cómo las manos sabias que lo tocan peinan su cabello hacia atrás para darle así un toque más formal a su apariencia, Levi jura escucharla.

La última persona que lo peinó fue la primera, también.

Su mamá.

Su mamá que lo peinaba mientras cantaba la misma canción de siempre, que lo peinaba mientras él sostenía el único espejo que tenían en el humilde cuarto que ocupaban dentro del burdel.

Que lo peinaba con una sonrisa que él podía captar en sus labios a través del reflejo, una sonrisa que no encajaba con las circunstancias en las que vivían, sus manos de madre ocupándose de cada mechón con una devoción extraordinaria. Hasta que terminaba, y lo miraba, y le sonreía.

_—¡Estás hermoso, mi amor!_

—Te queda muy bien así.

El canto que se repite ad infinitum en el fondo de su memoria se detiene cuando Erwin habla. Levi se mira en el espejo: Erwin lo peinó hacia atrás, sí, lo que hace que los costados de su cabeza se luzcan más. 

—No está mal —dice en un susurro. Se creía tranquilo antes de pronunciarlo.

Al escucharse, sabe que no, no lo está.

Voltea. Es como una vergüenza, como una imposibilidad. Es como cuando mira el bulto de Erwin y piensa en que debería devolverle todos los favores que le hace, que debería dejar de ser tan vago, tan desprendido, y darle placer también. 

Debería dejar de ser un cerdo.

Erwin le da todo. Placer, alegría, atención, protección, cosas que nunca tuvo, cosas que ya no recordaba haber tenido.

Erwin hace que la violencia se desvanezca del universo. Justo como en ese cuarto de cortinas desteñidas, pero de otra manera, acorde al momento distinto de su vida.

Erwin lo limpia.

Lo hace mejor hombre.

Convierte a la rata en persona ante los ojos de este mundo de mierda.

Sujeta a Erwin del cuello, lo obliga a agacharse, lo besa con furia, con ímpetu, con ganas, con posesión. Los labios de Erwin se dejan hacer cuando Levi rodea el cuello con sus brazos. Respira contra su boca al final.

—Levi…

—Ya, vamos —responde al suspiro que escucha, desesperado por detener esta farsa, por entender qué mierda está haciendo, por darle palabras a este calor que le estruja el pecho y no lo deja respirar apropiadamente siempre que Erwin está junto a él.

Erwin respira hondo, se limpia las manos con la toalla y lo sigue cuando Levi sale de la habitación.

Cruzan a los reclutas, los saludan mientras ellos acomodan los suministros en la carreta con la cual se transportarán a al cuartel general mañana al mediodía.

Al salir por la reja de la sede, un lujoso carruaje los espera, de paredes negras y cortinas rojas. Al entrar al carruaje, Dot Pixis, comandante de la Guarnición, huele a whisky barato, pero parece simpático.

—El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad —le dice al darle la mano. Tiene las mejillas rojas—. ¡Erwin me ha hablado maravillas de tu talento! Los rumores dicen que matas titanes con facilidad.

—Algo así —responde al cruzarse de brazos y piernas, al cerrar suavemente los ojos. Erwin le dijo que podía ser antisocial si no le apetecía hablar con la gente; serlo le ha dado alivio en medio de esta continua celebración a la vacuidad. 

Aunque no: termina conversando un poco con Pixis cuando este le menciona que escuchó que proviene del Subterráneo. Está bastante enterado de su situación y Erwin parece respetarlo; el viejo es un borracho, pero si Erwin piensa que es de confianza entonces no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. 

Aunque sí le preocupa, o más bien le incomoda, pensar en lo que le dijo.

¿Rumores sobre él? 

Lo incomoda aún más pensarlo mientras charla. ¿Qué clase de cosas se inventa la gente sobre él en su imaginación? Como lo que dijo Jaeger, que su mocoso lo admira.

¿Qué puede admirar un mocoso de un ladrón retirado que corta nucas junto a sus compañeros, un grupo de lunáticos que desafían a la muerte al mirar a los ojos a los titanes?

El carruaje se detiene; por las ventanas, las luces del atardecer se mezclan con algo que parece provenir de inmensas antorchas. 

Pixis avisa que se adelantará y sale del carruaje después de despedirse. Erwin también sale, aunque le pide a Levi que lo espere. Lo escucha hablar con el conductor a través del vidrio que los separa de este antes de volver por él. Al parecer, acaba de pagarle.

—Ya puedes salir —le dice Erwin.

Levi sale pensando en el mocoso de Jaeger y en los rumores absurdos. Solo es una rata, una del Subterráneo, a la cual una persona digna de toda la admiración que pueda recibir le dio una oportunidad. No es más que eso, no hay nada que admirar.

Es Erwin quien merece todo el…

Después de acomodar su corbata y al escuchar cómo el carruaje se aleja lentamente, Levi mira el frente del Palacio Real. Antorchas rodean una alfombra celeste que hace juego con la cúpula principal de la masiva edificación que tiene delante, llena de detalles en dorado que no podría describir adecuadamente. Es decir, ¿cómo describir algo que nunca se ha visto? Como describir lo que hay al otro lado de las murallas, ese olor a libertad que le llena los pulmones y el alma con ansias de verdad y justicia. 

No tiene palabras suficientes en el vocabulario para describir la magnificencia de la arquitectura del Palacio Real, no le alcanzan los ojos para mirar el panorama, no le sirve toda la calle que tiene para explicar lo que siente.

Pero nada es más hermoso que Erwin, Erwin delante de él con una sonrisa, esperándolo para avanzar por la alfombra y así entrar al Palacio, Erwin que hace juego con el fuego de las antorchas y el celeste de la cúpula, así como los detalles dorados que, pese a parecer hechos de oro, lo cual es muy probable, nada tienen que envidiarle al perfecto cabello de este desgraciado, el cual lo mira como si fuera él, Levi y no el Palacio, lo más hermoso que tiene delante.

La misma forma en que Levi debe estar mirándolo a él.

Sin voz, sin pensamientos, sabiendo que esto será más difícil de lo que creyó por lo obvio, porque es una rata y nunca podría encajar en un lugar así, Levi se aclara la garganta. Avanza, frena junto a Erwin y jura escuchar a su mamá cantando detrás de él.

Tanto oro, tanto lujo, tanta belleza.

Pero a estos cerdos jamás les importará la libertad, no como a Erwin.

No como a él.

No como a quienes, debajo de sus pies, están quemándose en el fuego más cruel, el de la violencia que significa ser invisibles. 

El de la injusticia de este mundo de mierda que es como mil murallas a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Otra vez me atrasé por estar muy bloqueada para traducir, algo que en los últimos capítulos me costó muchísimo; además, estoy escribiendo una escena adelantada que es muy compleja a nivel narrativo (si me sale bien se va a convertir en mi escena favorita de todo el fic) y estoy algo dispersa. A eso agreguémosle el eterno aislamiento en el que está mi ciudad.
> 
> Gracias por estar del otro lado. :')
> 
> Aprecio mucho el feedback, los kudos, las visitas, los RT en Twitter, TODO. ¡Todo ayuda, todo aporta, todo da ánimos tremendos para seguir poniéndole mi corazón a este fic! Muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo. ¡Es una caricia directa al corazón!
> 
> Sobre el café: ya sé, hace varias notas finales me corregí a mí misma por usarlo indebidamente, pero ya que el café es canon en este fic (???) voy a seguir utilizándolo. Perdón la torpeza. XD
> 
> Mil besos y GRACIAS TOTALES.


	25. XXV

Caricias.

—Mami…

Más caricias.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Y más caricias.

—¿Qué es un apellido?

Las manos se detienen, dejan de acariciarle el cabello. Aunque no lo sueltan, sino que lo abrazan por sobre los hombros.

—¿Apellido…?

Levi también la abraza. Pese a que ni hacerlo le quita el frío, por lo menos la tiene a ella.

Porque, aunque haga demasiado frío, su mamá siempre está ahí para protegerlo. Del clima, de las necesidades.

De todo.

—Lola me estaba leyendo un cuento y la protagonista tenía dos nombres. Le pregunté por qué (digo, no entiendo por qué necesitaría alguien tener dos nombres en vez de uno, al menos que usen a veces uno y a veces otro, como tú) y ella me dijo que uno era el nombre y el otro el apellido.

—Bueno… —Su mamá le acaricia el rostro y le besa la frente. Después, le rasca la nuca al sonreírle—. Vamos a decirlo así: el nombre es ese que solo te pertenece a ti; el apellido es el nombre que le… pertenece a toda tu familia.

—Ya veo…

Las manos le rascan el cuello, después las mejillas. Finalmente, mientras una le hace cosquillas en el pecho, la otra vuelve al inicio.

A acariciarle el cabello.

—¿Tú y yo tenemos un apellido?

Su mamá lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tenemos uno, sí.

—¿Y cuál es?

Los brazos lo aprietan más, como si intentaran contagiarle toda la fuerza que emplean, una que no es violenta, sino dulce.

Una fuerza que viene del amor.

—Te prometo que te lo diré. Cuando crezcas, si se da la oportunidad, te juro que lo sabrás.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con que se dé la oportunidad?

El corazón de su mamá, el más hermoso del mundo entero, acelera antes de que ella le responda:

—Depende de… qué tan fuerte te vuelvas cuando crezcas.

.

.

.

**XXV**

—¿Apellido?

—Solo Levi.

El guardia que chequea los invitados lo mira no sin extrañeza, la misma de siempre, esa a la que Levi está tan acostumbrado. Cuando lo encuentra en la lista que sostiene entre las manos, da la orden a los dos guardias que tiene detrás de dejarlos pasar a través de la elegante puerta. Traspasan el umbral, y lo que se extiende ante los dos es una sala absurdamente inmensa y decorada hasta el más mínimo detalle, alumbrada por un ostentoso candelabro que parece de cristal. Probablemente lo sea, se dice, aunque no tiene idea de eso.

Las palabras siguen sin alcanzar.

Mira a su alrededor al caminar junto a Erwin; mira a la nobleza de Mitras en su salsa, hombres y mujeres vestidos con sus mejores prendas. Ellos, con trajes de las telas más finas; ellas, con vestidos de diseño despampanante. Todos están envueltos en la pulcritud más estética que sus ojos hayan contemplado alguna vez. 

Intenta prestar atención a los detalles, aunque le cuesta; siente los ojos saturados, llenos de un humo espeso que le cubre la visión. El salón tiene paredes de mármol de un tono gris y hay una columna en cada esquina; cortinas de seda cubren parcialmente unos ventanales hacia el fondo.

—Detrás de las cortinas hay un hermoso jardín —le comenta Erwin al pasar, quizá habiendo notado su curiosidad.

Un umbral entre dos ventanales situado en la pared del fondo conduce, mediante una galería, al comedor en el cual cenarán, eso le explica Erwin en susurros. Se supone que después de la cena, un representante del Gobierno Real hará el gran anuncio respecto del dinero que los diferentes miembros de la asamblea les destinarán. Erwin se acercará, firmará unos pergaminos y se limitará a hacer sociales para agradecer cada donación recibida. Apenas después de eso podrán marcharse.

No ve la hora de hacerlo, piensa Levi al sentir cómo la incomodidad le traspasa los poros y le tensa todo el cuerpo por más motivos de los que es capaz de enumerar. 

Mesas repletas de comida están hacia la izquierda y la derecha, las cuales son custodiadas por al menos quince mozos, la mayoría de ellos hombres. Solo pensar en cuánta de esta comida se desperdiciará le hierve la sangre, aunque disimula tan bien su molestia que ni siquiera Erwin nota diferencia alguna en él.

Caminan entre la gente, que aún no es tanta según le explica Erwin mientras avanzan, hasta alcanzar el medio de la sala. Cuadros de belleza incuestionable y que muestran paisajes de todo tipo decoran las paredes contra las cuales están situadas las mesas; alrededor del candelabro, sobre la parte interna de la cúpula, destacan pinturas plasmadas directamente en el mármol que muestran extrañas figuras humanas, seres con alas de pájaro, seres con cuernos, niñas de cabello dorado danzando con los culos al aire. Le recuerdan a las imágenes que decoran la capilla que el Culto de las Murallas tiene en el Subterráneo, lugar en el que Levi solía pedir monedas cuando era niño. Los cielos de las imágenes son más celestes que aquel que puede verse fuera de las murallas.

Pero esos colores nunca podrían estar tan vivos como los ojos de Erwin Smith.

Erwin le señala, no sin disimulo, otros cuadros, los cuales están a cada lado de la puerta por la cual acaban de llegar, sujetos posando con ropa de lujo, todos ellos hombres.

—¿Quiénes son esos señores tan feos?

—Los Fritz.

Los ojos de Levi se abren aún más, especialmente ante uno en particular.

Debajo del cuadro de ese hombre de barba larga y ojos que parecen violetas por algún motivo que no tiene sentido para él, lee su nombre.

Karl.

Junto al tal Karl, los reyes son todos iguales, un montón de viejos barbudos que lucen sucios pese a tener puestos los atuendos más elegantes. ¡Porque esas barbas se ven todos los días en el Subterráneo, son las que siempre distinguen a los borrachos que viven en la calle! Qué curioso que, pese a lucir iguales a toda la gente que está fuera de esta gala, estos viejos en los cuadros y todos los cerdos que los rodean se sientan tan especiales, tan superiores.

Todos son personas, al fin y al cabo, pero la diferencia existe.

La del apellido.

Sabe que no tiene sentido hundirse en este rechazo que le nace, pero qué inevitable hacerlo por un instante al contemplar hasta qué punto llega la desigualdad dentro de estas putas murallas.

Mucho lujo, mucha belleza, mucha pulcritud, pero la verdad sigue siendo solo una. 

Para Levi, estos son cerdos revolcándose en el lodo de su propia riqueza, nada más.

—Levi —dice Erwin—. Ven, quiero presentarte a algunas personas.

Escondiendo el desprecio detrás de su estoicismo, Levi avanza. Entre el gentío, Erwin se acerca a un sujeto gordo, viejo y feo con barba gris y lentes que lleva un traje y una banda como la que Erwin trae, lo cual significa que es parte del ejército. Erwin lo saluda con una reverencia y un apretón de manos.

—Comandante Zackly, él es Levi.

¿Este es el tipo más importante del ejército? ¿Este viejo con cara de pervertido?

Erwin ya le explicó que es bueno ser respetuosos al saludar en este contexto, por lo cual hace las cosas exactamente igual a como las hizo Erwin. Reverencia, apretón de manos.

—La joya del Subterráneo —dice el viejo rascándose la barba—. Erwin insistió mucho en obtenerte, muchacho.

¿ _Muchacho_?

¿Erwin _insistió_?

Erwin sonríe con cierto pudor que probablemente solo Levi es capaz de captar en este gentío. 

El viejo Zackly le hace algunas preguntas sobre el Cuerpo de Exploración, sobre qué tal se ha adaptado al ejército, sobre cosas de ese estilo. Levi responde con brevedad, siempre serio, siempre estoico. El viejo parece competente, por lo menos.

—Erwin —lo llama Zackly—, ¿te has enterado ya?

Erwin frunce el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de a qué se refiere, comandante.

El viejo se mata de risa sujetándose la barriga.

—Te sorprenderás. Sígueme.

Los tres caminan entre la gente mientras Zackly hace algunos comentarios mordaces sobre algún que otro cerdo que se cruza, algo que a Levi le cae simpático de alguna forma retorcida, hasta que, ante él, ven a otro hombre con una banda sobre el hombro derecho.

—Como sabrás —le dice Zackly a Erwin—, el comandante de la Policía Militar está a punto de jubilarse. Pues bien, aquí tienes a su futuro sucesor.

Levi estudia a Erwin: cuando mira a aquel a quien Zackly señala, las cejas casi le saltan del rostro de la impresión.

—¿Nile? —exclama Erwin, descolocado.

¿Quién es Nile? Levi hace memoria al ver cómo el sujeto con banda, quien tiene una barba fina cubriéndole patéticamente la cara, se abalanza sobre Erwin para abrazarlo.

Si recuerda bien, eran amigos de adolescentes.

¿Era Nile ese que se burlaba de Sam, el primer sujeto con el que Erwin cogió?

—No tenía idea de que serías comandante —dice Erwin.

—No eres el único que ha trabajado duro —contesta Nile—. ¡Quién diría que ambos llegaríamos al mismo puesto al mismo tiempo! —Nile le palmea la espalda reiteradas veces mientras habla.

Levi observa todo en silencio. No está acostumbrado a ver a Erwin en un trato tan familiar con otra persona. Se lleva bien con Mike, con Hanji, incluso con el viejo Shadis, pero no, nunca lo ha visto ser así con nadie.

Este Nile es importante para él, entonces.

Nile habla sobre cómo fue elegido para el puesto, comenta algunas cuestiones sobre su trabajo; Erwin asiente y sonríe con naturalidad. Se nota que alguna vez fueron amigos, aunque también, cuando la conversación avanza, Levi nota cierta tensión implícita entre los dos.

—¡Es decir! —exclama Nile entre risas—. ¡Quién hubiera dicho que llegarías tan lejos con esas ideas tuyas y tus apuestas arriesgadas!

Erwin se ríe; Levi nota que no lo hace con tanta naturalidad como antes.

No lo hace, quizá, porque le molesta lo que escucha.

Finalmente, Erwin le presenta a Nile. El sujeto lo observa con sus ojos de rata y le sonríe con ciertos aires de superioridad.

—Qué sorpresa, Levi. ¡Tanto hablan del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! No te imaginaba así; la gente habla de ti como si fueras más grande que un titán.

Le palmea el hombro, típico gesto de tipo bonachón que quiere hacerse el simpático con sus comentarios mordaces.

Levi decide que lo odia.

Erwin ríe, aunque nerviosamente. 

—¿Y cómo está Marie? —lo escucha preguntar.

¿Marie?

—¡Embarazada! Quería traerla, pero la dejé en nuestra casa en Rose. Está que explota. En un mes debería dar a luz. Está convencida de que es otra niña.

—¿Otra? Los felicito mucho. Dale mis saludos, por favor.

¿Marie es… _esa_ Marie?

Levi los escucha hablar un poco más; con poco, le da la sensación de que Nile y Erwin son el agua y el aceite. Aunque la conversación es amistosa, sí, y Erwin parece apreciarlo mucho, se notan sutilezas que los separan. Nile habla de su trabajo como si hablara de obedecer y nada más (probablemente, solo eso tiene que hacer; actitudes patéticas acordes a la rama patética del ejército a la que pertenece), mientras que Erwin no se explica demasiado, a lo mejor entendiendo que con sujetos como este lo único que hará es gastar aliento. Incluso, es como si evadiera responder ciertas preguntas. Además, Nile no para de insistir con su idealismo, con sus apuestas, con sus ideas extrañas sobre la verdad.

¿Está juzgando a Erwin entre líneas por todo lo que hace a Erwin una persona extraordinaria? 

¿En serio?

Zackly se ha perdido entre el gentío; Levi aprovecha el fastidio que le genera Nile para prestar atención a su alrededor. Lo más llamativo de todo el lugar, incluso por sobre las pinturas que decoran las paredes y el techo, son los vestidos de las mujeres. Las que están del brazo de sus maridos, las que están reunidas en pequeños grupos repartiendo chismes; todas están vestidas como si el fin del mundo fuera a llegar en cinco minutos, como si por saber que el mundo llegará a su fin hubieran decidido morir con la mejor ropa que podrán ponerse en sus putas vidas. Sus vestidos tienen diseños elaborados y las telas que los componen son las más hermosas. 

Qué inevitable pensar en las compañeras de su mamá. Usando vestidos mil y un veces remendados, pero aun así luciendo espléndidas, todas ellas hermosas, todas, aunque ninguna más hermosa que su mamá.

Porque ella…

Una mujer con vestido azul de seda lo mira por un instante, a lo lejos, aunque camina tan rápido junto a su marido que Levi no llega a ver su rostro con claridad. Lo que sí, le basta ese segundo para sentirse examinado en detalle, casi con obsesión. Haber vivido en la calle ayuda a aprender a percibir esta clase de cosas.

¿Qué carajo?

Respira hondo, harto de Nile y de las estupideces que dice sobre la Policía Militar. Mira a Erwin para intentar decirle, sin pronunciar palabra ante este sujeto, que deberían seguir saludando cerdos; Erwin parece captar el mensaje.

—Nos vemos después —le dice a Nile al alejarse de él.

Pronto, Levi se da cuenta de que quedarse escuchando a Nile hubiera sido preferible.

Lo que sigue es un sinfín de saludos, de estrechar manos de hombres y besar manos de mujeres. Quienes los rodean son los portadores de los mejores apellidos de la muralla Sina, los cerdos más asquerosos que Levi haya tratado alguna vez. Son de la calaña de Lovof, lo único que les importa es cuidarse el culo y presumir su dinero; no necesita más que escuchar los intercambios de Erwin con ellos para saberlo. 

Levi se pasa como media hora saludando personas que no le importan una mierda. Escucha, mientras, cómo Erwin les saca conversación con una labia envidiable, elocuente, medido, un pez en el agua decidido a obtener lo que quiere, es decir el dinero. Que qué encantadora velada, que qué bien luce usted, que qué placer verlo después de tanto tiempo…

No tiene dudas: Erwin quizá necesita un poco de calle, pero entiende muy bien cómo manejarse con los cerdos de Mitras. Sabe hablar su idioma y sabe sacarle provecho a ese conocimiento.

No deja de ser un manipulador.

Levi posa como anuncio publicitario colgando de un poste en una esquina, siempre a la derecha de Erwin; se cansa de escuchar susurros sobre su estatura y finge reírse de chistes estúpidos. Si dice algo, es cortante al hacerlo; no habla mucho, solo se mantiene en su lugar. Estudia, mientras, cada detalle de cada prenda que ve. No sabe demasiado de telas, pero todas se ven tan caras como algunas de las que le mostró el sastre cuando se tuvo que mandar a hacer el traje que lleva puesto.

Eran impagables para su sueldo de soldado.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido —le dice Erwin al despedirse de un último sujeto. 

—¿De qué?

Erwin lo invita a que se acerquen a la mesa de la izquierda. Levi jamás ha visto tanta comida junta.

Es…

Un mesero se acerca y les ofrece un trago. Erwin le pregunta si quiere un poco de whisky o vino. Levi acepta el whisky.

Cualquier cosa que lo entretenga es mejor que seguir saturándose los ojos.

Se alejan un poco de la gente, que continúa con sus intercambios efímeros, encerrados en su burbuja de vacuidad.

—Decía —prosigue Erwin—, si bien el anuncio es después de la cena, algunos nobles que no suelen donar dinero ya me han confirmado que lo harán.

—¿Eh?

—Sí. Por lo que entiendo, muchos han recuperado el interés por las donaciones al Cuerpo de Exploración gracias a mi futuro ascenso.

Levi le da un trago al whisky y aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

Está fuerte esta mierda.

—¿Hace cuánto que el viejo Shadis es comandante?

—Unos diez años. Creo que tiene el récord.

—El viejo es duro de matar.

—Además, es el primero en la historia en renunciar. —Erwin también toma un poco de whisky. La sonrisa con la cual intenta disimular todo lo que le provoca la bebida es un poco espeluznante—. Desde hace años que mis escuadrones mantienen cierta reputación entre la gente tanto por mantener el mayor promedio de asesinatos como por tener la menor cantidad de bajas. Además, muchos de quienes estuvieron a mi mando terminaron teniendo sus propios escuadrones, como Mike, Flagon y, siempre y cuando sobreviva a la próxima expedición, Hanji y tú.

—¿Le vas a dar un escuadrón a cuatro ojos?

—Es lo primero que haré: las investigaciones de Hanji son fundamentales para nuestro futuro. Agregado a eso, considero que es importante mantenerme alerta, observar y preparar a tanto a Hanji como a Mike; veo en ellos dos potenciales sucesores en caso de que muera, creo que tienen condiciones para ser buenos comandantes. —El desgraciado, como para empeorar lo que dice, se ríe al terminar de decirlo. 

Levi siente un escalofrío al escucharlo. Disimula su tensión al beber más whisky, pero no logra calmarse del todo.

Que Erwin esté pensando a tan largo plazo no lo sorprende, pero no deja de ser perturbador que deba estar pensando también en eso, en que un día todo puede irse a la mierda y, por más que se haya esforzado durante años, un titán termine todo al masticarlo.

Pero no, se jura al apretar un puño a sus espaldas.

Eso no pasará. 

—Veo que te has hecho un nombre —se limita a responder.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer. —Erwin mueve el vaso para revolver la bebida. 

Levi bien puede identificarse con ese concepto. Subterráneo o ejército; todo se trata de hacerse un nombre siempre y cuando se quiera prevalecer.

Reemplazar el apellido que no se tiene con algo más.

—Ahora entiendo por qué el hijo de Jaeger piensa que deberías ser el comandante. Si hasta un mocoso con potencial de lunático lo entiende, estos cerdos deben estar muriéndose de ganas de apostar al Cuerpo de Exploración a tu mando. Digo, probablemente des resultados que les permitan presumir haberte apoyado. Si efectivamente lo haces, la gente común seguirá sin cuestionarlos, incluso seguirá apoyándolos como aquellos que los gobiernan.

Erwin sonríe, aunque de otra manera. 

Hay otra clase de orgullo en su gesto.

—Exactamente, Levi. Leíste la situación a la perfección. —Le sonríe con sobriedad, dado el contexto, y retorna a ese gesto serio que tanto lo caracteriza—. Las apariencias lo son todo aquí, lo cual significa que, siempre y cuando puedas demostrarles que apoyarte les dará poder a cambio, pondrán el dinero que les sobra en ti con tal de obtener ese valor simbólico. —A medida que habla, la voz de Erwin baja de volumen. Después de respirar hondo, finaliza su idea muy cerca de él, en un susurro—. Ante los ojos ciegos de una sociedad engañada, una moral que aparente ser superior a la de los demás hará relucir hasta el más oxidado de los metales.

—Hará oler bien hasta el pedazo de mierda más descompuesto —agrega Levi mirándolo de reojo, a lo que Erwin solo responde con una risa.

Se trata de tener con qué presumir en pos de prevalecer.

Como decía el cuento que Erwin le leyó: paredes brillosas que distraigan de los verdaderos problemas. 

Una moral brillante que oculte la mierda que no para de crecerles por dentro.

—Admítelo, rubio: se entiende mejor con la metáfora de la mierda.

—En efecto. —Erwin le da otro sorbo al whisky antes de seguir, no sin antes reír una vez más—. Aunque no deja de resultarme un poco curioso que las familias más cercanas a la realeza, es decir aquellas que representan a la asamblea del Gobierno Real, jamás nos den un centavo. Quienes lo hacen son, por lo general, familias que, si bien pertenecen a la nobleza, no son las de apellidos de mayor categoría.

Porque todo aquí es cuestión de apellidos, al fin y al cabo. Sí. 

Apellido que él no…

—Quizá no les sumará nada a ojos de la gente —concluye—. O bien de verdad les importa un carajo.

—Probablemente sea un poco de ambas.

Siguen bebiendo, aunque Erwin vuelve a hablar muy pronto:

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Levi suspira.

—Asqueado. Entenderás que aún no me entra en la cabeza cómo carajo llegué aquí.

Erwin asiente.

—No creas que yo me lo termino de creer. —Mirando el poco whisky que le queda, Erwin parece un poco más relajado. Parece más el humano, no el futuro comandante—. Soy de la muralla Rose, mi familia no era exactamente adinerada. No crecí en un entorno como este. Aunque entiendo que no puedo comparar eso con el Subterráneo.

La mirada que Erwin le regala después de sus palabras tiene un tinte de timidez que le estruja el corazón. Levi no puede evitar pensar en lo que ocurrió después de ver a Kenny, en todo lo que ha estado haciendo mal.

Aunque quizá no se trata de no confiar en Erwin, pues sí lo hace, confía en él hasta para ir al infierno si es que es necesario.

Es en sí mismo en quien no confía.

Es en cuánto podría ensuciar su relación con Erwin todo lo que…

De fondo, la mujer de vestido azul vuelve a mirarlo fijamente, aunque, como la vez anterior, pasa demasiado rápido.

¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Por qué lo mira así?

—¿Así que eres de Rose? —pregunta Levi mirando a la multitud, ocultando con su estoicismo la incomodidad suprema de sentirse tan observado.

—¿No te lo había dicho?

—No que yo recuerde.

—Crecí hacia el este, cerca de Stohess. Después de la muerte de mi padre, el gobierno me envió a un orfanato en Karanese; estuve poco más de un año ahí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me enlisté.

—¿A qué edad?

—Doce.

—Apenas comenzaba a salirte pelo en el pito.

Erwin ríe de nuevo.

—También comenzaba a cambiarme la voz.

—Qué horrenda debió ser tu voz de mocoso. —Al beber, Levi se ayuda a ocultar la sorpresa. Sabe que la gente entra al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento a muy corta edad, ¿pero a los doce? Son críos, no mucho más que eso.

¿Se tiene poder de decisión suficiente a esa edad? No debería ser como en el Subterráneo, los mocosos no deberían crecer así de rápido.

Piensa en Ymir, la ladrona. 

Hay mierda en todos lados, quieran o no, mierda que insta a mocosos inmaduros a enlistarse en el ejército. Algunos por necesidad, otros por ideales, otros para así hacer brillar su mierda.

Otros porque así se los pidió su historia de vida.

Frunce el ceño cuando uno de los representantes del Gobierno Real los invita a todos a cenar. En filas, los invitados pasan al comedor, una sala muy parecida a la anterior con su respectivo candelabro iluminando los cuadros de las paredes. Los manteles son de un blanco que Levi no ha visto en su vida.

Todo está limpio según sus estándares, incluso más, aunque deteste admitirlo en una situación de este tipo. 

Pero ni esta limpieza lo hace sentir cómodo. 

Hacia el fondo, hay dos escalones que conducen a la mesa principal, aquella en la que comen los máximos representantes del Gobierno Real. En el medio, una silla dorada tapizada con seda roja permanece vacía.

—¿Y el rey? —pregunta Levi.

—Jamás viene a estas galas.

¿Así de poco le importa?

Ellos se acomodan en la mesa más próxima a la principal, junto al viejo Zackly, el viejo Pixis y el imbécil ese con ojos de rata, Nile, que durante la cena entera hace reír al resto con anécdotas de ese Erwin que conoció en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, el muchacho de cejas absurdamente peludas que siempre inventaba historias extrañas y se apasionaba hablando de tácticas absurdas. Zackly se ríe, aunque parece más interesado en la esposa de un cerdo que está en la mesa de al lado, a la cual no deja de observar ni un segundo; Pixis ríe también, pero pareciera no empatizar con Nile, sino con Erwin y esa creatividad que las anécdotas de Nile dejan entrever y que era privilegiada a esa edad, o bien empatiza más con la botella de vino que no tarda en vaciar; Erwin finge reír, pero no, no lo hace.

Levi se concentra en la música que se escucha. Según dijo Pixis cuando empezó a sonar, es un arpa, y quien la toca es un joven que está sentado en medio del salón, quien va muy bien vestido y mueve las manos con elegancia sobre unas cuerdas muy gruesas. Jamás ha escuchado ese instrumento, aunque sí había escuchado de su existencia.

La melodía, llena de melancolía, es lo único que logra relajarlo. 

Justo como la canción que su mamá le tarareaba lograba hacer cada noche.

Nile se pone a hablar del bar al que iban con Erwin y de la tal Marie.

¿Es la misma Marie con la que Erwin salía?

¿Será ese el motivo por el cual hay una tensión implícita entre Erwin y Nile?

Pone su peor cara de oler mierda mientras come. La cena es deliciosa, prueba carne y verduras que ni sabía que existían; los meseros son muy amables y el vino el mejor que ha probado jamás; la música logra el maravilloso efecto de volver más placentero todo lo que lo rodea, llena sus oídos con una niebla que, en vez de saturar, lo traspasa. Los cubiertos brillan, los platos brillan, los centros de mesa brillan. También las paredes, el techo, el candelabro que parece de cristal. Brillan hasta los ojos de esos seres con alas que decoran el mármol del techo.

Pero no.

Sumido en un silencio que le permite contener todo lo que está sintiendo sentado en esta sala impoluta, escondiendo de todos todo cuanto está experimentado durante esta gala, Levi siente algo que quizá jamás ha sentido.

Que todo es mentira.

Aunque todo esté tan limpio y luzca tan soñado, aunque la música endulce su experiencia junto a lo deliciosa que está la comida, nada, excepto Erwin, es real dentro de esta sala.

Solo le basta con recordarse en lo más cercano a una gala en el Subterráneo, cuando las compañeras más cercanas a su mamá se daban una noche cada tantos meses para beber, conversar y comer algo un poco más elaborado que lo poco que podían comer cada día. Porque los clientes pagaban bien, pero la mayor parte de la ganancia iba para el dueño del burdel.

En el cuarto de Lola, Levi permanecía en el regazo de su mamá mientras ellas jugaban a las cartas y conversaban de cosas que él no entendía. No de sexo, porque nunca hablaban de eso cuando eran conscientes de que él podía escucharlas, pero sí de cosas más abstractas, más idealizadas.

De un vestido nuevo.

De una buena cena en una buena taberna.

Del cielo del exterior.

De un hombre dulce con amor en los ojos.

De un espejo sin manchas.

De un cuerpo sin moretones.

De una casa con cortinas nuevas.

Los platos estaban gastados, tan gastados como sus ropas mil veces remendadas y sus ojos cansados de tantas injusticias, así como lo estaban los vasos en los que bebían ese vino barato.

Pero sus risas.

Sus risas eran reales.

Las hacía felices tenerse en el umbral del infierno, tanto como a sus camaradas los hace felices tenerse pese a todas las muertes que los esperan allá afuera.

Porque ni en un lugar ni en el otro existe la necesidad de hacer que la mierda huela bien.

Porque no hay mierda a la cual embellecer.

Aquí, en cambio, es como Erwin lo ha dicho.

Solo hay cerdos que no son conscientes de sus privilegios, que piensan que la vida se reduce a esto, a la belleza, a la limpieza que huele mal, a las apariencias y la falsa alta moral.

Cerdos que son libres, pero que, dentro de las murallas, solo lo son a expensas de la falta de libertad de los demás, de los que no tienen un plato de comida, de esas mujeres que venden su cuerpo para vivir un día más.

Porque estos cerdos ya son libres, sí, pero su libertad es falsa.

Porque el privilegio de tener dinero y poder es sinónimo de libertad, pero dentro de estas murallas gobernadas por la injusticia esa libertad no está bien repartida.

Por eso es que nunca encajará en un sitio como este.

Porque le ve los hilos a esta mentira.

Se lo jura al mirar el plato vacío, al mirar los seres con alas de pájaro en el techo de mármol: luchará, lo hará hasta que el corazón le deje de latir y ya no tenga nada más que brindar.

Hasta su último aliento, luchará.

Pero por aquellas vidas que tienen significado para él, no por las demás.

No por estos cerdos que solo quieren que luche para tener algo que presumir a la mañana siguiente de las buenas noticias.

Si hay gente que importa en su lucha, no es esta, estos cerdos que huelen mal pese a verse bien.

Lo hace por _ellos_. 

Por quienes están debajo de sus pies y dependen de los cerdos de arriba y de abajo para poder vivir un día más.

Por sus camaradas.

Por Erwin.

Por Erwin Smith, ante todo, sí.

Por nadie más luchará. 

—¡Atención, por favor! —exclama un cerdo desde la mesa principal, miembro de la asamblea del Gobierno Real. El arpa deja de sonar al instante—. Ha llegado la hora de anunciar el presupuesto.

Levi mira todo lo que pasa sin mirar: cada representante del ejército se arrodilla al pie de los dos escalones. Delante de ellos, de pie, permanecen cuatro miembros de la asamblea, entre ellos un pastor del Culto de las Murallas. Leen unos pergaminos, entregan cada uno a cada representante de cada facción y todos aplauden. La Policía Militar ha recibido el mayor presupuesto, aunque el número del Cuerpo de Exploración no es tan distinto.

¿Esas son buenas noticias?

Erwin vuelve a la mesa.

—Nos dieron casi el doble de lo que suelen —le murmura al sentarse. 

Erwin no sonríe con la boca, pero Levi sabe que lo está haciendo con su voz.

Son excelentes noticias, sí.

Después del postre, la gente se dispersa por la sala, al tiempo que el arpa entona canciones más alegres. Algunos vuelven a la sala anterior, otros caminan por los jardines, otros hacen sociales entre las mesas. Erwin le pide que lo acompañe cuando se acerca a ciertos cerdos para darles la mano y así agradecerles sus donaciones. Se da el momento de conversar con cada uno, por supuesto, y de tejer telarañas con palabras para así hacer oler bien su propia mierda, esa que usa para manipularlos al fingir simpatías y hacer promesas de todo tipo. Algunos cerdos explican por qué han agregado alguna cantidad de dinero más, por estar convencidos de ayudar a encontrar la verdad de este mundo gracias al apoyo incondicional de la nobleza que protege los intereses más profundos del pueblo porque blablablá y es importante que haya resultados porque no puede ser que el Cuerpo de Exploración desperdicie el dinero que las personas de bien de la Capital le dan de tan buena fe para blablablá y el pueblo y sus intereses y viva nuestra moral superior y miren qué buenas personas somos y…

—Así que tú eres Levi. ¡Mi esposa se muere por conocerte después de escuchar tantos rumores sobre ti! —le dice un cerdo de ojos grandes, boca pequeña, cuerpo pasado de kilos y escaso cabello blanco al acercarse a él, quien permanece a la derecha de Erwin—. Él es Levi, querida, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Por detrás de él, emerge la mujer del vestido azul de seda, al fin.

Pero es más que eso.

Es un rostro tan familiar, tan conocido, que Levi palidece. Ella también lo hace, aunque lo disimula bien, y le da la mano para que Levi se la bese.

—Ella es Dolores —dice el cerdo cuando Levi posa los labios sobre su piel.

Reconoce su aroma, no lo puede creer, y qué capaz es el aroma de transportarlo en el tiempo, hacerlo por su belleza genuina, por cuántos buenos recuerdos en pleno infierno evoca.

Es la primera mano que no le da asco besar desde que llegó a esta pocilga hecha de oro. 

Es la confirmación de que no todo es blanco o negro, sino que el mundo está pintado de matices.

No todo huele a mierda dentro de este palacio.

El cerdo saluda a Erwin, le pronuncia su apellido importante; Erwin lo saluda cálidamente y, junto a otro cerdo, se embarca en una nueva conversación sobre la importancia de que el Cuerpo de Exploración empiece a dar resultados a partir del dinero que de tan buena fe le está brindando la más alta sociedad de la…

—Levi, cariño… —le susurra Dolores; se le quiebra un poco la voz al decir su nombre—. Ven, hablemos en privado. Sígueme, llévame del brazo y finjamos charlar de la exquisitez de la vajilla o alguna estupidez de ese estilo.

Levi hace todo lo que ella le pide conteniendo una sonrisa que no sabe de dónde viene, pero que tenía atrapada en algún rincón de su ser que quizá nunca había vuelto a explorar, no desde _ese_ día, y juntos avanzan hacia el jardín que está detrás de las cortinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Confieso que había escrito una nota final muy larga en la que explicaba muchas cosas que aparecen el capítulo. Entre esas cosas, estaba la música, la asamblea del Gobierno Real, la relación de Nile y Erwin, quién es Dolores, etc., pero la encontré demasiado redundante y aburrida.
> 
> También me puso un poco nerviosa publicarla porque tenía mucho análisis de Levi como personaje y por qué considero que él no encaja con la definición ortodoxa de héroe, sino que es un hombre que ha visto demasiado y por eso tiene prioridades muy marcadas dentro de su corazón, y la verdad que era demasiado punto de vista personal que volvía la nota más un (intento de) meta que una nota final de un fic. 
> 
> Era un despropósito, en definitiva.
> 
> Sé que no les molestan esas notas extensas y se los agradezco muchísimo, pero en esta ocasión preferí descartarla porque me incomodaba leerme a mí misma ahí y no la encontraba útil para Uds.
> 
> Pero voy a rescatar esto, porque al fin y al cabo es lo fundamental: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! Por los kudos, los bookmarks, por compartir el fic y sobre todo por sus comentarios, que me dan vida, ánimo, fuerzas y la felicidad más inmensa del mundo.
> 
> Y gracias por la paciencia. A veces cometo errores muy tontos, me olvido tildes, pongo muy mal una coma, tengo dedazos, y como también estoy con la traducción es muy difícil corregir las dos versiones y dejarlas a ambas perfectas. Si ven que se me escapó un error feo, mil disculpas. En algún momento lo veré y lo corregiré. :') 
> 
> Mil gracias por todo desde el fondo de mi corazón. ♥


	26. XXVI

**XXVI**

Apretón de manos, sonrisa sobria, mirada de hierro, convicción de titán; esa es su rutina, la estrategia que lleva años perfeccionando.

En Mitras, toda estrategia se basa en hacerse un nombre, en hacérselo en pos de hacerse respetar pese a no estar en ventaja. Porque todo depende del apellido, siempre, y quien no lo tenga debe reemplazar la herencia de la cuna con algo.

En su caso, con el ingenio.

No es tan difícil, piensa mientras conversa con ligereza; es cuestión de adular mucho, de hacerlo todo el tiempo y sin sobreactuar. Según ha aprendido, la alta sociedad de Mitras no necesita mucho más que ver sus egos inflados. Mientras les estés inflando el ego, se dejarán envolver por telarañas hechas de palabras; tener apellido no confiere de ingenio, no necesariamente.

Por eso lo escogió como su arma principal. 

Sin embargo, algo lo detiene en medio de su magistral actuación, un pensamiento.

Una ausencia a la que nunca quiere acostumbrarse. 

—¿Levi? —pregunta Erwin al aire. Ha hablado tanto de cuánto ansía el Cuerpo de Exploración hacer valer cada centavo del esfuerzo desinteresado de los hombres más ejemplares y todo lo relacionado a ese discurso por demás reiterativo que no notó en qué momento desapareció.

—Está charlando con mi esposa —le dice el noble ante el cual lleva minutos enteros actuando. 

—Ah, no noté que se marchó con ella.

—No se preocupe tanto, líder es escuadrón: su soldado es el más fuerte, charlar un poco con una dama que podría ser su madre no le hará daño.

Erwin asiente, sonriente, aunque todo lo finge. ¿Levi conversando con alguien a quien acaba de conocer y que pertenece a la nobleza que tan incómodo lo pone? Él puede tener el gesto más enigmático, pero Erwin ya ha aprendido cómo leer las letras que se ocultan detrás del hielo.

No ha dejado de notarlo incómodo, tenso, nervioso desde que llegaron.

Que charle con alguien aquí no es algo que pueda pasar desapercibido, no si se trata de Levi. 

Hasta que lo ve.

La esposa del noble retorna aferrada al brazo de Levi. Lo suelta, sujeta la mano de su esposo y, después de disculparse con la más atenta cordialidad, lo insta a alejarse junto a ella. 

Solos, Erwin se permite hundirse en sus pensamientos; Levi no lo mira en ningún momento. Está serio, demasiado incluso para él y su estoicismo imperturbable. 

¿Cómo pudo permitir que la esposa de un cerdo, como les llama, incluso lo haya sujetado del brazo de esa forma tan íntima? 

El noble retorna junto a su esposa después de unos minutos. Se lo nota algo intimidado, aunque también se nota que intenta ocultarlo.

—Parece que su soldado ha impresionado a mi esposa, líder de escuadrón. —El sujeto no lo dice con convicción; lo dice nervioso, casi asustado—. Es por este entusiasmo que he decidido sumar un poco más de dinero que les dirigiré al cuartel general próximamente, mediante sus mensajeros. Casi duplicaré la cifra para así expresar la esperanza que mi esposa acaba de contagiarme por su causa. ¡Eso es, sí! ¡E-Espero recuerden mi aporte desinteresado a la hora de dar buenas noticias a la población!

Le da la mano y se marcha. La mujer se demora al sujetar la mano de Levi y sonreírle. Él se la besa y la suelta.

Después, ella le da la mano a Erwin. Es una hermosa mujer de cabello gris y piel pálida, quizá de unos cincuenta y cinco años, aunque su figura es ciertamente despampanante de un modo muy particular. Qué profundos ojos color café lo observan cuando Erwin la besa.

—Cuídelo, por favor —le dice ella con dulzura. 

Erwin no atina a responder. Absorto, observa cómo Levi sonríe en respuesta, aunque lo hace solo por un instante. No es una sonrisa efusiva, pero sí es una que no le ha notado con anterioridad.

Aniñada.

—Levi, ¿qué…?

—Olvídalo —le responde, cortante—. Apúrate a terminar para que así podamos largarnos de este chiquero lo más pronto posible.

A la distancia, la mujer del noble le sonríe con ternura a Erwin, tan brillantes sus labios pintados de rojo como su vestido azul de seda. 

¿Quién es?

Erwin sabe que no tiene tiempo de preguntárselo a Levi, ni siquiera de preguntárselo a sí mismo, por lo cual continúa con la rutina.

Apretón de manos, sonrisa sobria, mirada de hierro, convicción de titán.

Pronto, después de minutos y minutos de inercia y actuación, de telarañas y exageraciones, ya no queda nadie a quien agradecer, por lo cual se retiran.

Se suben al carruaje casi a medianoche. Van a solas; Pixis se quedó bebiendo y charlando con Nile y Zackly, algo que Erwin quizá hubiera hecho también si no hubiera estado acompañado. Aprovechando la soledad del carruaje, espera a que este comience el trayecto de veinte minutos para hablar. Cuando las ruedas se mueven debajo de sus pies, dice lo único que se le ocurre: 

—¿La conocías?

Levi, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, está a su derecha, como siempre. Se limita a asentir con los ojos perdidos en la noche que la ventanilla le regala.

Al ver que no agrega nada, Erwin decide empujar un poco más su suerte.

—¿De dónde? —pregunta.

Levi se toma su tiempo antes de contestar, sus ojos siempre sobre la ventanilla. 

—No viene al caso.

—Te daría la razón, pero me cuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Era una noble, no te agradan los nobles.

—No me agradan los cerdos. No tengo nada contra sus esposas; todos somos ratas para quienes tienen poder, incluso ellas pese a pertenecer a la misma puta clase social.

Erwin permanece en silencio. Mentalmente, le da la razón. ¿Quién no es una rata para ellos? Ellos, que miran a la humanidad que está detrás de la inmensa muralla Sina como si esta no fuera solo una muralla, sino también una montaña, una desde la cual contemplan al mundo con desdén.

Incluso a sus esposas.

—Dilo, rubio. Te mueres por decirlo.

Erwin lo observa: Levi lo está mirando de reojo, y con especial atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pregúntame cómo es que una noble conoce a una rata del Subterráneo.

Es cierto. Erwin intenta analizarlo lo más rápido que puede. No se le ocurre conexión posible, por desgracia.

—¿Cómo la conoces? —pregunta. Se pregunta, a su vez, si esta es una invitación.

Levi no tarda en confundirlo aún más:

—Explicarte cómo la conozco requiere otras explicaciones que no tengo ganas de darte. Para que te des una idea, viví con Farlan siete años, y sin embargo solo se lo conté tres años después de conocerlo. A Isabel, con quien vivimos dos años, jamás se lo dije.

Erwin siente cómo un escalofrío le pone la piel de gallina, el frío del exterior chocando contra el calor natural de su cuerpo. No se trata solo del peso de lo que Levi le ha dicho, sino de la información adicional que le ha dado al hacerlo. 

¿Tantos años vivió con Church? ¿Hacía tan poco que conocía a Magnolia?

Responde con lo único que tiene derecho a decir:

—Dímelo cuando quieras. Dímelo algún día o no me lo digas nunca. También tengo mis secretos, Levi, y te respeto.

Levi suspira. Su estoicismo no da el resultado que suele dar; Erwin nota con facilidad cuánto fastidio mancha sus facciones.

Tal vez, la verdad que yace detrás es más inmensa de lo que parece.

—No es que quiera hacerme el misterioso o alguna estupidez así; se trata de que decir todo esto es como lanzarte toda mi mierda en la cara. —Levi lo mira. Sigue tan serio como en el Palacio—. Pero no decírtelo no tendría sentido, ese es el problema.

De un segundo al otro, Erwin se siente tan conmovido que no atina a decir nada. Quizá la esperanza hace que lea mal la conversación, pero puede que, aunque por medio de un discurso desordenado, Levi le esté diciendo exactamente lo que anhela escuchar.

Que quiere confiar en él pese a que no quiera decir lo que tendría que decir para hacerlo. Eso significa que sí, Levi confía en él.

Solo que no está listo para decir más de lo que le ha dicho.

Erwin lo mira, lo mira como lo más maravilloso que existe, y asiente con un nudo de emoción atado en la garganta.

—Gracias por el dinero adicional que conseguiste.

Levi observa la ventanilla, de nuevo. 

—No le pedí nada. Ella me dijo que creía en mí y que manipularía a su cerdo para conseguir el dinero. Agradécele a ella, no a mí.

Hacen silencio. Erwin se pregunta qué clase de verdad tan pesada como una muralla habrá detrás de los ojos de Levi, estos que desde hace tiempo ya no lucen congelados ante él, pero que sí guardan historias que, imagina, acarrean traumas y dolor a montones. 

Puede que sus secretos no sean nada en comparación.

Sus secretos…

—Mi padre era maestro —le dice. Se alegra de la naturalidad que escucha en su voz, de la calma, de lo poco que le duele la garganta al decirlo—. Él tenía una teoría sobre la verdad de este mundo, una que espero poder detallarte en profundidad en el futuro. Un día me la dijo a raíz de una pregunta que le hice en clase, y yo se la conté a mis amiguitos de la escuela, la conté en medio de la calle, rodeado de personas, de cualquiera, pese a que mi padre me lo había dicho a solas en nuestra casa y no ante los demás. Entonces mi padre desapareció.

—Lo mataron —dice Levi. Erwin agradece la seriedad con la cual le habla, la misma con la cual lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien que no quiere que la humanidad cuestione la realidad.

Los ojos de Levi se abren un poco de más. Luce perturbado. 

.

.

.

Le duele como la mierda.

Porque siempre es lo mismo.

Siempre es la misma puta historia, aquel ser querido al que más amaban muerto por algo que los dos consideran su culpa. 

No haber sido la persona indicada en el contexto indicado.

Haber sido dos mocosos sin experiencia suficiente como para ser de ayuda.

.

.

.

—No tenías que decirme esto —responde Levi.

Erwin busca su mano más cercana y la sujeta sin timidez; Levi se deja. El toque le da energía, confiere a Erwin una fuerza inmensa, como si Levi le contagiara una pizca de su talento y esa pizca bastara para hacerlo sentir invencible.

Así se siente junto a Levi, en lo humano y en lo profesional, en todos los aspectos posibles.

Invencible. 

—Lo sé. Me dejé llevar, nada más.

Solo al decirlo entiende cuán en serio habla. A lo mejor, desde hacía demasiado tiempo que quería decírselo, incluso puede que más de lo que es capaz de calcular.

El alivio que experimenta se lo confirma al instante; de eso se trata. 

Quiere que Levi sepa todo sobre él, cada detalle, cada secreto, cada alegría y cada tristeza. Quiere que Levi custodie su verdad, que la mantenga en sus manos, que la proteja así como ya protege su corazón. Nunca ha querido que alguien sepa tanto sobre él, nunca ha sentido que no desperdicia aliento al hablar de lo que sueña y quiere. ¡Porque de eso se trata, sí! Le ha bastado con ver a Nile y conversar con él para ver la diferencia dentro de sí mismo, una que también percibe en Levi, una que jamás ha percibido en otra persona.

Estas palabras que ha guardado en su garganta por años han encontrado su recipiente perfecto.

Nunca ha sentido esta confianza para ser él mismo con semejante libertad ni tampoco esta necesidad tan grande, tan poderosa de hacer que la otra persona sienta lo mismo, que Levi sepa que también puede confiar en él.

Que, aunque su corazón sea débil y no merezca tanto, Erwin puede cuidar de su verdad también. 

Pero tiene que darle tiempo.

Tarde o temprano, Levi…

—Aunque ahora entiendo un poco mejor tu mierda, Erwin. Ahora entiendo por qué esto es tan importante para ti.

Conmovido, Erwin asiente. Es fácil hacerlo, entiende; no necesita explicar en profundidad.

Levi ve más allá de él de una forma que no le da culpa, que no lo hace sentir mal al pensar en todas las asquerosidades que tiene dentro de sí mismo. Ante Levi, estar desnudo en cuerpo y alma es fácil.

No tiene nada de lo cual avergonzarse, ni siquiera de su propia vulnerabilidad.

La idea lo abruma tanto que no puede evitar sonreír; es una bocanada de aire fresco que sabe a justicia después de las últimas horas y las últimas actuaciones. 

Mira sus pies sin dejar de sonreír. La energía de Levi inunda su ser gracias al contacto entre sus manos, y es preciosa, y lo inspira a ser la mejor versión de sí mismo sin pedir nada a cambio, nada, más que la fortaleza para seguir adelante junto a él.

Seguir luchando, los dos a la par.

.

.

.

Después de tanto, sentir la mano de Erwin sobre la suya es como un cachetazo que le da placer.

Le estruja el corazón, lo destroza, lo reconstruye.

Tiene que detenerlo.

¿Pero cómo, si este cachetazo le inyecta vida?

Es como cuando veía gente drogada en las calles del Subterráneo, como cuando esa gente permanecía en un callejón, sin dinero, sin futuro, con los ojos perdidos y el cuerpo duro como el de un cadáver. Así se siente, cayendo al abismo por una sobredosis que le estruja demasiado el pecho. Que le duele, pero lo hace feliz.

Que lo confina a esto, estar quieto junto a Erwin, incapaz de detenerlo.

Porque no quiere hacerlo.

No, nunca.

¿Pero cómo hace para aguantar este dolor que le da placer? Esta noche, todo lo que ha pasado, haber visto ese fantasma, haberse reencontrado consigo mismo mediante ella. Haberlo hecho en medio de la situación más incómoda, ese darse cuenta de que la desigualdad es más violenta de lo que creía, de que la violencia existe más allá de su capacidad de comprensión. Ese entender que no pelea por todos aquellos que viven dentro de las murallas, sino por quienes no son libres dentro de ellas.

Por ellos y por este desgraciado que le sujeta la mano y se la aprieta, y al hacerlo le aprieta el corazón en carne viva.

Necesita terminar con esto, alejar a Erwin, alejarse de todos, encerrarse en su cuarto y digerir todo lo que lo ha desbordado.

Pero no habrá tiempo.

Por la ventana, cuando el carruaje se detiene, ve la carreta de Petra y Oluo lista para partir ante la puerta de la sede.

—¿Qué carajo? —susurra, la mano de Erwin como una roca de mil kilos, inamovible sobre él. 

.

.

.

Al ver la carreta de los reclutas, solo al verla, Erwin recuerda la promesa que la importancia de la gala sepultó en sus recuerdos.

Es cierto.

Esto apenas está comenzando. 

En un arrebato, Erwin aprieta la mano de Levi entre las suyas, aunque no gira hacia él al hacerlo.

—Hubo un cambio de planes.

—¿Eh?

—Los reclutas se irán esta noche. Estaremos solos hasta mañana al mediodía.

Jura que la mano de Levi tiembla dentro de las suyas. ¿Lo hace, o el temblor viene de sí mismo?

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

Se miran como pueden dentro de la oscuridad del carruaje. Erwin sabe que sus manos están sudando, pero se pide paciencia, confianza, calma.

Naturalidad.

—Reunámonos en mi cuarto en una hora, por favor —le susurra al oído, el cual mira debajo de sus labios iluminado por la luna que proviene de la ventanilla.

Ninguna luz embellece más la piel de Levi que esta, descubre envuelto en la más hermosa epifanía.

Porque, gracias a esta luz que ilumina a Levi, que lo embellece como si la luna le perteneciera, acaba de darse cuenta de que perdió la batalla y ya no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Solo le queda aceptarlo.

Bajan, y el carruaje que los trajo se aleja después de recibir su paga. Levi lo mira por última vez; lo que dice su semblante es imposible de leer incluso para él. Petra y Oluo, mientras, están a dos metros de ellos, listos para partir.

—Confía en mí —murmura Erwin al dejarlo atrás, sonriendo.

Porque perdió la batalla, sí.

El amor que siente por Levi, que lo llena y lo eleva hasta el cielo, existe.

.

.

.

Levi se aleja no sin preguntas. ¿Por qué los reclutas se van hoy, si sus relevos llegan mañana?

— _Te recompensaré como mereces, lo prometo._

¿Qué carajo significa esto?

Camina hacia su cuarto sin prestar atención al camino en sí; camina con la mente vacía, pero también llena, repleta de mierda y confusión. Es como si el humo del Palacio Real siguiera saturándolo, pero no solo los ojos, sino todo, todo lo que es y lo que lo rodea.

Entra a su cuarto y, al cerrar la puerta, recuesta la espalda contra su superficie. Permanece quieto, lo más quieto posible, incapaz de contener esta fuerza que lo llena y lo desquicia, este exceso de información que lo desborda.

Lola.

No creyó volver a verla nunca.

Lola, quien fuera la compañera más cercana a su mamá en el burdel, era de buena cuna. Un marido golpeador, una familia ausente y una denuncia que la Policía Militar no tomó en serio la habían confinado a ser prostituta en el Subterráneo. Su buena educación le permitió hacer la diferencia entre sus compañeras en cuanto a higiene, salud e incluso todo lo que se relacionara con el oficio. Lola enseñaba _todo_ a sus compañeras, incluso lo que se relacionaba con sexo. 

Lo poco que él sabe lo sabe por ella, también. Sobre todo, eso que le permitió apreciar a Erwin de esta manera.

Separar a los caballeros de los cerdos. 

Poco antes de la muerte de su mamá, Lola se marchó ni bien se le presentó la oportunidad. Un cerdo de buen apellido, su cliente más asiduo desde hacía años, le pidió matrimonio y le aseguró una vida en el exterior al mover algunos contactos que le permitieran borrar su pasado y crearle uno nuevo. 

Recuerda sujetar la mano de su mamá con todas sus fuerzas al despedirla. Junto a él, su mamá lloraba desconsoladamente.

Lola, o Dolores, como pasó a llamarse al salir del burdel, le dijo que podía manipular a su marido para que les diera dinero; le contó que había hablado de él alguna vez, de ese niño del burdel. No le iba a costar convencerlo.

Cumplió, pero…

_—Me alegra verte así, cariño, lejos de ese asqueroso Subterráneo. Había leído sobre ti en el diario, había leído tu nombre, pero no estaba segura de que fueras tú._

_—No creo que haya muchos Levi sin apellido allá afuera._

_Silencio._

_—Fui a verlos, a Kuchel y a ti. El cerdo para el que trabajábamos me dijo que un hombre te llevó con él._

_—Kenny. ¿Te suena?_

_Silencio, otra vez._

_—No estoy segura…_

_Y otro silencio más._

_¿Por qué?_

_—Lamento mucho no haber sido de ayuda a tiempo._

_¿Le está cambiando de tema?_

_—Fuiste de ayuda, mamá te apreciaba._

_—Y yo a ella; Kuchel era maravillosa. Eres más idéntico a ella que cuando eras niño, es como tenerla delante de mí. Estoy impresionada de lo hermoso que eres. ¡Y lo fuerte! Eres la esperanza de este pueblo…_

_—No. Erwin es la esperanza._

_—Te mira de una forma especial._

_Y un nuevo silencio._

_Y un dolor picándole el pecho, como una aguja._

_Como un cuchillo cortándolo en dos._

_—¿Lo hace?_

_—Sí. Quizá suene cliché, pero una prostituta, o una exprostituta, nota cosas, ¿sabes? También noté cómo lo miras tú._

_—¿Cómo lo miro?_

_—Como un caballero miraría a su frágil princesa en un cuento infantil; lo miras con una devoción extraordinaria._

_Un último silencio, aunque no._

_Es el primer silencio que proviene de él, no de ella._

_—Fue quien me sacó del Subterráneo, supongo que estoy agradecido._

_—¿Es eso nada más?_

Mira el reloj que está a su derecha, colgando de la pared. Una hora.

¿Por qué…?

Levi permanece recostado contra la puerta; quiere moverse, pero siente que no puede, como si algo lo inmovilizara. No es capaz de admitirlo, no puede, pero las palabras de Lola son un eco que no para de martillarle el cerebro.

¿Una forma especial?

¿Es eso nada más…?

También lo martilla la diferencia, los apellidos, los cerdos presumidos, los vestidos despampanantes, la desigualdad.

Porque no es justo que…

Vuelve a mirar el reloj. Faltan cincuenta minutos. Se fueron diez, como si nada.

…Probablemente, Erwin inventó alguna excusa para que pudieran quedarse solos en la sede y Levi aceptara dormir con él. Es decir, Erwin creó un momento a solas de la mismísima nada.

¿Va a pasar?

¿Van a coger?

Se acerca a la única ventana del cuarto y observa el frente de la sede desde el primer piso: Erwin está viendo cómo la carreta se aleja lentamente. 

Van a coger, sí.

Se mira la ropa, cara, ostentosa; nada desea más que arrancársela. Es que no se lo vio venir, no tenía idea de nada; nunca pensó que alguna vez pudieran quedarse a solas y tener un momento de intimidad que no requiera disimulo, precaución, puertas cerradas con llave, manos silenciando gritos.

Enciende una vela ayudado por la poca luz que la luna arroja dentro del cuarto. Se mira al espejo al tragar saliva. La ropa quema; la sola idea de esta noche a solas con Erwin lo excita de más, con vehemencia.

Pero no puede ser idiota, no puede arruinar todo de nuevo.

No puede permitir que Erwin haga todo.

¡Porque no quiere que Erwin sea…!

En eso piensa al quitarse la ropa y envolverse con una toalla limpia. No, Erwin no puede ser eso. ¡No puede! Con la vela en la mano, va al baño que está en el pasillo. Después de darse una ducha, permanece debajo del agua. Respirando entrecortadamente, lleno de ansiedad y de deseos difusos, poderosos, se limpia por dentro utilizando toda el agua posible. Esto de limpiarse zonas tan íntimas nunca deja de hacerlo sentir patético, aunque también lo llena de un alivio que no logra comprender.

Quizá es saber que, al estar limpio hasta entre las piernas, se vuelve un poco más digno de todo el brillo, la belleza, la limpieza que siempre rodea a Erwin.

¡¿En qué carajo está pensando?!

Gime con la frente apoyada en la pared al rozar ese punto mágico al cual Erwin sabe tocar tan bien. ¿Por qué mierda se siente tan intenso tocar ahí al meterse los dedos?

¿Por qué mejor no se lo pregunta a Erwin?

Erwin, que le acaba de contar cosas sobre su pasado, sobre la muralla Rose dentro de la que creció, sobre lo mocoso que era cuando se enlistó, sobre su papá maestro y su muerte, sobre por qué esta causa es importante para él.

Erwin, que sí es capaz de decir la verdad.

Gime más fuerte antes de dejar su culo en paz. Se limpia todo el cuerpo con jabón por última vez, por si acaso, y después una vez más, porque nunca está de más hacerlo de nuevo.

Al apagar el agua, se siente más limpio de lo que alguna vez ha estado.

Eso es.

No se trata de sentirse digno de estar con Erwin. Aunque algo de eso hay y no le gusta un carajo que así sea, porque pensarlo de esa forma le genera una vulnerabilidad despreciable, tan asquerosa como la mierda.

Se trata de buscar su propia comodidad para así disfrutar junto a Erwin.

Y ni eso logra que…

Es imposible seguir negándolo: el interés en el sexo que Erwin ha despertado dentro de él lo ha convertido en un cerdo, uno que se limita a disfrutar, alguien que no da nada a cambio.

Un cerdo que se limita a tirarse en la cama y dejar que Erwin le dé aquello por lo cual él…

¡No!

Por supuesto que no culpa a Erwin por hacerlo; él ninguna culpa podría tener de despertarle todos estos malditos instintos que, por lo incomprensibles que son para su ignorancia, solo logran confundirlo.

Es como querer todo, el mundo entero en sus manos ahora mismo, ya. Es eso, querer todo, pero sentir que unas cadenas lo frenan cuando intenta dar todo también.

Quiere darle _todo_ a Erwin, todo lo que es, todo lo que siente; quiere que Erwin le dé todo también, su verdad, su vulnerabilidad, su cuerpo.

Su corazón.

Entonces, es como si el mundo enmudeciera.

De solo pensarlo, el pecho le deja de doler.

Se relaja ante la sola idea de tener entre sus manos el corazón de Erwin, latiendo la sangre más roja, brillando como el fuego más salvaje.

Quiere el corazón de Erwin.

Quiere darle su corazón, también.

El sonido retorna al mundo cuando logra respirar. Una epifanía le dilata las pupilas a la fuerza. 

Siente algo por Erwin.

Algo que es incluso más inmenso que la vida.

—La hora, carajo —susurra en un intento desesperado de escapar de esta epifanía, de dejarla atrás, de seguir con lo planeado.

Cogen para gestionar su mierda.

Esto no se trata del…

Retorna al cuarto y se seca lo más rápido que puede ante el espejo, su cuerpo sin ropa tiritando por el frío, pero consumido por el calor que lo quema por dentro. Al percatarse de cómo tiembla, seca con más violencia, tanto, tanto, que su piel termina enrojecida.

No quiere ser un cerdo.

No quiere que Erwin sea…

Se pone el pijama que casi nunca usa, compuesto por una camiseta y un pantalón, grises los dos, de tela demasiado fina para el invierno.

Todavía tiritando, con unas pantuflas cubriendo sus pies, sube lentamente las escaleras. Al alcanzar el último piso, al alcanzar la puerta de Erwin, aprieta los dientes al notar el temblor de sus manos una vez más, uno que no se ha ido, que no ha hecho más que potenciarse.

Quiere todo, ahora, ya.

Pero quiere más de lo que debería querer.

— _Te mira de una forma especial._

Si Lola está en lo cierto, eso significa que…

Amaga con tocar; no lo hace. ¿Por qué las manos le tienen que temblar así precisamente ahora? 

A lo mejor es por saber que está haciendo todo mal. 

Su cuerpo está limpio, listo, pero su consciencia no lo está. Porque sabe que tiene que dejar de ser un cerdo, que no debe permitir que Erwin se ocupe de todo.

Tiene que dar algo a cambio.

Necesita soltar todo lo que lo está frenando, esas cadenas que lo detienen.

La verdad.

Esa verdad que tanto lo aterra, que lo hace sentir sucio, que no le permite dejarse llevar.

¡Porque si la libera, Erwin…!

Frunce el ceño mirando la parte inferior de la puerta, después el picaporte.

Sabe que está ocultándole cosas a Erwin, cosas que comienzan a ser difíciles de ocultar. Haber visto a Lola solo lo hizo aún más difícil, también más notorio. 

No puede no hablarle de todo lo que le jode la cabeza, la más gruesa de las cadenas que no lo dejan avanzar. Menos ahora, cuando Erwin acaba de decirle qué le jode la cabeza a él.

Ni para esto debería ser un cerdo. No para el cuerpo de Erwin, tampoco para el corazón de Erwin.

No es lo que Erwin merece, al fin y al cabo. 

Erwin merece muchísimo más.

¿Pero cómo se lo da? ¿Cómo, con lo jodido que está?

Suspira, incapaz de tocar la puerta; sabe cómo hacerlo.

El problema es que la forma de conseguirlo requiere hacer algo que jamás ha hecho. La única cosa en este mundo que es capaz de paralizarlo por el miedo.

Tomar un cuchillo, cortar en dos su pecho, arrancarse el corazón, posarlo en las manos de Erwin. 

Lanzar encima de Erwin no su mierda, sino su sangre.

Pero abrirse el pecho hará que la sangre salga a borbotones.

Hará que manche lo que más ama en la vida, algo que no está dispuesto a permitir, pero que necesita permitir, pero que no sabe cómo permitirse sin sentir que muere en el proceso. 

Porque no quiere manchar a Erwin.

No, no quiere, no a él. 

.

.

.

No ha dejado de sonreír ni por un instante. El dolor en los alrededores de su boca le hace saber lo ajena que le es esta sensación.

La aceptación.

Siente una inusitada inspiración que le relaja el cuerpo entero. Es tener en claro que, aunque haya hecho todo por evitarlo, ya no puede hacerlo.

Aceptar lo que ya es innegable, lo que le permitió empujar hacia afuera su verdad; la incapacidad de volver atrás en el tiempo. 

Haber perdido.

Siente algo por Levi, algo impresionante, algo que sabe que jamás podrá ser, no en la posición en la que estarán pronto, uno el comandante, el otro el capitán. Siente algo que le importa, que es hermoso pese a venir de su corazón, y que Levi no tiene obligación de corresponder.

Siente amor, uno que no sintió nunca. Ni por Marie, ni por Sam, ni por otras personas de su pasado. Un amor que no le entra en el pecho, para el cual necesitaría un corazón más, o bien un corazón más fuerte, no como el suyo. 

Siente un amor que jamás consideró poder experimentar, que no sabía que existía, que lo asusta, pero lo encandila, pero lo llena de una inspiración que lo desborda.

Que no se merece.

Pero que quiere permitirse sentir.

Eso es.

Quiere que Levi sepa que puede contar con él, que puede confiarle todo, absolutamente todo, pero sin hostigarlo. Ya no puede hacer nada contra sus sentimientos, no puede ignorarlos, negarlos, suprimirlos, matarlos al cortarles la nuca.

Pero puede usarlos para proteger a Levi.

No es tonto: tiene en claro que Levi es fuerte tanto por dentro como por fuera. Que siga de pie pese a todo el dolor que pareciera esconderse detrás de sus ojos es prueba suficiente de su fortaleza. Pero quiere protegerlo, sí.

Quiere ser de ayuda. 

Sacrificios son necesarios para lograr cosas imposibles; darle un propósito así al humano que necesita mantener con vida para que el futuro comandante pueda seguir luchando lo hace lo suficientemente feliz.

Puede soportar que Levi no sienta lo mismo, que solo vea en él un camarada, un amigo, un comandante, un amante.

Si a cambio puede ayudarlo…

Lo hará, sí. Se sacrificará por eso.

El humano dará todo de sí para ayudar a Levi.

Y luchará.

Para crear un microcosmos en el cual la violencia no exista para ninguno de los dos, lo hará.

Aunque él no se lo merezca. Principalmente por lo evidente.

Que Levi sí se lo merece.

Que Levi se merece _todo_. 

Sin más, se desnuda y se da una ducha en su baño personal; lo hace con especial meticulosidad, procurando estar tan limpio como Levi merece que lo esté dado su particular desdén por la suciedad. Después, se pone solo el pantalón de su pijama. Se seca el cabello al sentarse en la cama, ansioso, y piensa que nunca lo ha tenido así ante Levi, sin loción que lo mantenga peinado de la forma que le gusta. 

Mira el cuarto: solo tiene una vela encendida, la cual ha puesto sobre el escritorio. La lleva a la mesa de luz justo como en Año Nuevo, aunque frena antes de posarla sobre la superficie al observar el imponente ventanal que está detrás de la cama.

Hay luna llena, y aunque hay algunas nubes es perfectamente visible esta noche. 

La luz que más embellece a Levi cubre por completo las sábanas.

—Es cierto —se dice al reír.

Es verdad que es un viejo cursi.

Verifica posibles inconvenientes al observar los alrededores desde la ventana; ninguna de las edificaciones que los rodean es más alta que esta, nadie podrá verlos.

No tiene por qué censurar esta luz.

Va por su bolso y busca el aceite que compró muy a propósito antes de venir, en caso de que se diera la oportunidad de estar a solas con Levi. El milagro se ha producido, eso se dice después de dejar el aceite y dos pañuelos limpios en la mesa de luz, antes de mirar la hora en el reloj de mano que solía ser de su papá.

Levi debería haber llegado hace quince minutos. 

Extrañado, Erwin se dirige a la puerta temiendo lo peor, eso que su cerebro le susurra con tanta facilidad cuando de Levi se trata. ¿Y si lo ofendió? ¿Y si no tiene ganas? ¿Y si…?

Abre la puerta y se topa con Levi, quien, en pijama también, se mira las manos, las cuales le tiemblan.

—¿Levi…?

.

.

.

¿Cómo le explica que no lo hace a propósito? ¿Cómo le dice por qué es tan difícil? ¿Cómo le hace entender cuánto le ha jodido la cabeza la gala, los cerdos, los apellidos, Lola?

¿Cómo le confiesa cuánto le jode la cabeza pensar en la desigualdad, en este Erwin que le da todo, en este sí mismo siendo un cerdo al coger con él?

Como _ella_ lo era con…

Basta.

¡Está abrumado, carajo! No está listo para esto.

¡Basta!

¡Pero quiere estarlo! ¡Quiere hacerlo! Quiere dejar de sentir cómo se le estruja el corazón.

¡No quiere ser un cerdo…!

¡No quiere que Erwin sea su…!

Erwin lo hace entrar y, pese a que no es lo estrictamente necesario, cierra la puerta con llave, a lo mejor buscando asegurarse al ciento por ciento de que están a salvo.

Es que de eso se tratan las puertas cerradas.

De salvarse.

De abandonar una violencia que Levi no sabe cómo soltar. 

.

.

.

Abraza a Levi sin dudarlo. No son solo sus manos; como en su cumpleaños, es todo su cuerpo el que tiembla. Al apretar su espalda, se percata de que la tela de su pijama es muy fina; al rozarle el cabello para besar su frente, entiende que se ha dado un baño también, pues no hay rastros de loción, sino una leve humedad que huele a jabón. 

Todo indica que tiene frío, y lo tiene; toda su piel está fría como el hielo.

Pero no tiembla por eso.

No sabe por qué, pero sí está seguro de esto, de que Levi tiembla por un motivo que no está del todo claro.

—Quiero que confíes en mí de la forma en que consideres prudente, que tú decidas cuánto quieres hacerlo —dice Erwin con la convicción en las manos, con el sacrificio convertido en honor—. Puedes guardarte todos los secretos que quieras; como te dije, lo respetaré. Puedes decirme todo o no decirme nada, puedes hablar de esa mujer o de Kenny o de nadie, nunca; pero no quiero que pienses que no hay nadie. Quiero que tengas en claro que, si me necesitas, me tendrás. Lo único que quiero es eso, Levi… —Al final, deleitado por el temblor, por el frío que anhela alejar, por la belleza alumbrada por la vela y la luna, besa su mejilla, después la parte superior de su cabeza. Erwin se acaricia contra el cabello y sonríe contra este.

—Confío en ti, imbécil —responde Levi casi sin voz mientras Erwin lo hace.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Sabe que su pedido tiene más significado del que es capaz de confesarle a Levi; no puede decirle más que esto si es que quiere respetarlo de la forma en que él merece.

Solo quiere eso, ayudarlo. Sí, nada más.

Agradecerle haberle dado un propósito.

Permitirse ser feliz por lo menos un instante en brazos de la única persona que le ha hecho sentir esto, un amor más grande y más fuerte que mil titanes y mil murallas.

Un amor que necesitaría no uno, sino mil corazones más para así ser sentido en plenitud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ♥️
> 
> Disculpen que me esté tomando más tiempo para actualizar, pero no estoy pasando un buen momento y estas fechas son muy sensibles para mí. Supongo que necesito tenerme un poco más de paciencia, con esto y con todo. 
> 
> Sobre Dolores: dicen que "Olympia", el alias de Kuchel, proviene del cuadro de Manet. Quise seguir ese concepto y le puse Lola al personaje en honor a otro cuadro del mismo artiste, el de Lola de Valencia, que retrata una bailarina española.  
> Una de las cosas que me empujó a leer fics Eruri fue leer sobre el pasado de Levi en el burdel. Esta no es más que mi interpretación; intenté escribir exactamente lo que quería leer.
> 
> MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO. Kudos, bookmarks, comentarios, compartidas. Todo ayuda, todo me da muchos ánimos para seguir adelante con este fic, así que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañan de formas tan hermosas. 
> 
> MIL GRACIAS. ♥️♥️♥️


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, ténganle un poquito de paciencia a Levi. Está haciendo lo que puede. :')
> 
> Muchísimas gracias. ♥

**XXVII**

Permanecen así por minutos interminables, encerrados en este cuarto y alumbrados por la vela y la luna, Erwin rodeando los hombros de Levi con los brazos, Levi quieto contra él, con la mejilla izquierda contra su corazón. Podrían haber ido a la cama, besarse, tocarse, más, pero hay algo en este abrazo que se siente sagrado, un algo que debería quedarse así, imperturbable.

Es, para Erwin, el deleite ante el detalle, sentir cómo el cuerpo de Levi deja de temblar poco a poco, minuto a minuto. Es permitirse entender que es su abrazo el que logra este efecto.

Es amar lograr hacerlo, ayudarlo. 

Pero puede hacer más por él, mucho más, por eso lo pregunta:

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos?

—¿Dónde?

Erwin sonríe contra el cabello de Levi.

—En la cama —responde. 

—Vine a eso, ¿o no? ¿Quieres coger en la cama?

La sola pregunta hace palpitar su erección, la cual comienza a hincharse dentro de sus pantalones. Erwin observa todo el cuarto percibiendo cómo su cuerpo entra en ese estado de embriaguez distinto, el que genera la excitación, no el alcohol.

—Si hablamos de querer, querría que lo hiciéramos en cada rincón del cuarto —confiesa al encontrar inspiración en cada sitio, en cada recoveco.

.

.

.

Levi se muerde el labio al escucharlo, oleadas de calor aplastando su entrepierna.

¿Es eso nada más?

—Cógeme donde quieras.

—Levi…

—En el piso, en el escritorio, contra la pared, en la cama. —Respira fuerte contra la otra piel al contener las ganas que tiene de besarla, de mordisquearla—. Solo agárrame y cógeme de parado.

Los brazos lo aprietan; Levi siente su cabeza hundida en el pecho de Erwin, su mejilla recostada contra el vello dorado que le cubre la piel, todo tan suave, tan limpio.

Limpio.

Muy limpio…

—Cógeme —susurra. Solo al hacerlo se percata de que tiembla, de nuevo, y de que casi no tiene voz.

.

.

.

Acaricia la mejilla derecha de Levi con los dedos de las manos, lo aprieta contra él cada vez un poco más; Levi repite lo mismo en susurros que más bien son jadeos. Cógeme, cógeme, cógeme.

¿Por qué tiembla de nuevo? ¿Por qué, cuando este hermoso calor viene del infierno?

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que…

—No empieces con tus preguntas de niño bueno. Estoy más tranquilo hoy y acabo de limpiarme. Podemos coger cuantas veces quieras, anda. Si…

.

.

.

Se calla. No quiere ser un cerdo ni quiere que Erwin sea aquel que esté obligado a darle placer. No quiere convertir a Erwin en ese proveedor, la persona que solo da, que nada pide a cambio.

Porque es injusto. Lo mismo que pasó en la gala, que pasa en todas partes.

No quiere eso. No.

Quiere que Erwin tome su parte, que lo haga pese a la culpa. También pese a ese rechazo que se profesa por detrás de esa máscara de hielo perfectamente tallada, la que a veces usa para manipular, a veces para liderar, pero jamás para soñar.

Quiere que sueñe, que Erwin se pierda dentro de él, que se derrita sobre su cuerpo, completo, sin que nada quede, nada más que sí mismo. Que se pierda en sus sueños mientras lo hace, eso quiere, que se pierda mientras se lo coge a él, porque aún no sabe qué más hacer para que Erwin tome su placer y se lo lleve.

Regalarle el placer al regalarle su cuerpo, darle su cuerpo para que se pierda en sus sueños. Carajo, eso quiere.

Pero conoce a Erwin, lo hace lo suficiente como para saber que sí, es sabio prometer esto:

—Te haré saber si quiero parar.

Erwin besa su cabello, lo besa mil veces, un beso más dulce que el otro.

No quiere dejárselo todo a él.

No debe hacerlo.

Pero si no le dice la verdad, entonces…

—Gracias —susurra Erwin entre besos.

.

.

.

Escucharlo le genera dos reacciones. Por un lado, lo endurece del todo, hasta el punto de tener que esforzarse por no refregarse contra Levi, lo único que podría aliviar la tensión que lo sensibiliza. Por el otro, lo preocupa, lo hace a la par del temblor del cuerpo que abraza.

Algo le da mala espina, pero no sabe qué es.

Si quiere averiguarlo, entiende, tendrá que hacer una de sus apuestas.

Con Levi, a veces preguntar no da resultado. Es mejor investigar qué hay dentro de sus silencios. Hacerlo con cuidado, confiando en que mantendrá su palabra en caso de que frenar sea imperativo.

Pero no llega a hacer nada; Levi lo abraza también, al fin, y lo mira a los ojos apretándole la cintura. Erwin olvida todo al mirarlo, quién es, qué quiere, qué necesita. Agitado, se inclina hacia Levi. Respiran uno contra el otro, se arrebatan el poco aire que los rodea.

El hormigueo que se apodera de su erección y que lo vuelve demasiado consciente de esta es el que decide por él al obligarlo a besar a Levi en los labios. 

El beso empieza con lentitud, pero no sin pasión; esta es la protagonista de todas sus acciones. Es que Levi es demasiado apasionado, incluso quizá más de lo que él mismo sería capaz de comprender; es la tormenta de siempre, aunque hoy es especialmente salvaje.

Vulnerable, también.

Gime contra la boca, su aliento se entremezcla con el de Levi; con un poder de seducción inusitado, los labios de Levi resbalan por su quijada, húmedos, hasta alcanzar su cuello. Besan, mordisquean mientras las manos jalan su cuello, mientras la nariz respira fuerte contra su piel. El simple sonido que esto provoca sumerge a Erwin en una prisión de vapor que lo abruma, lo calienta, lo consume, como si su cuerpo fuera agua, y Levi no una tormenta, sino una pira de fuego.

El infierno, al fin.

Los escalofríos suben y bajan por su piel; el hormigueo se pronuncia en torno a su pene. Se muerde el labio cuando percibe los labios de Levi sobre su pezón izquierdo. Lo mira, mira su lengua rosada acariciando el pezón, el pecho, el vello dorado que lo recubre, contra el cual Levi refriega sus mejillas como un gato buscando calor, ronroneando. Después, desciende, hace lo mismo contra su ombligo, contra cada músculo y cada cicatriz, hasta caer de rodillas ante él.

Erwin contiene todo el aire que es capaz de respirar ante la sugestiva imagen de Levi arrodillado así.

Las hermosas manos bajan toda su ropa de un tirón y obligan a sus pies a apartarla de su cuerpo. Desnudo, Erwin jadea desordenadamente, pidiéndose cordura.

Suplicándose no jalar el cabello negro y pedirle a Levi que le dé placer con la boca.

Levi le mira el pene con una fascinación que le llama la atención, la cual se contradice por completo con el temblor que, ante la erección, solo pareciera acentuarse.

—Voy a aprender a chupártela, desgraciado —le dice Levi con el mismo tono con el cual le da sus reportes. Es tosco al decirlo, pero no hay estoicismo dentro de él que logre ocultar la fascinación que colorea sus ojos—. Te la chuparé siempre que te encuentre desvelado en tu oficina, para que te vayas a dormir y dejes de trabajar de una puta vez.

La sola promesa hace que la erección de Erwin se sacuda. Qué inevitable avergonzarse por reaccionar así solo ante esto, ante simples palabras que no son más que eso, promesas de algo que podría o no ocurrir algún día.

—Me encantaría… —reconoce con la voz ronca.

Escucharlo hace que Levi apriete las piernas, a lo mejor buscando alguna suerte de fricción en su erección, la cual ya es notoria debajo de su fino pijama.

¿Por qué se están conteniendo tanto?

Las pupilas de Levi vuelven a perderse en su pene. Su boca está entreabierta, sus ojos entrecerrados, y un obsceno rubor cubre sus mejillas. Temblando cada vez un poco más, la boca de Levi se aproxima al lado derecho de la erección, al tiempo que, del otro lado, apoya una mano sobre esta, para afirmarla. Erwin siente que el piso se tambalea debajo de él cuando Levi besa su piel lenta, pausadamente, una vez, otra más.

La mano tiembla contra él. 

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tiembla si nada en los ojos reluce más que la fascinación?

—Levi…

Al escuchar su nombre, Levi acaricia el pene con los labios, después con la punta de la lengua. La humedad que deja detrás de cada caricia, al hacer contacto con su aliento desordenado, desata torrentes eléctricos que viajan por la columna de Erwin y se dispersan por todo su cuerpo. Mil palabras se atoran en su garganta, mil sonidos distintos.

Se contiene de decirlo, de decir algo como _chúpamela_ , vocabulario al cual no es afín, pero cuya brutalidad sería perfecta para esta escena.

Pero Levi tiembla cada vez más.

Lo ve ponerse de pie. Sin vergüenza alguna, lo ve desvestirse. Después, lo ve lanzar cada prenda hacia cada lado del cuarto. Cuando está tan desnudo como él, Levi camina hacia atrás. Al alcanzar la cama, se sienta sobre ella y abre las piernas; entre ellas, su pene está erecto. La imagen tiene explícitas intenciones, intenta ser seductora; el temblor y la evidente inexperiencia la dotan de una ternura que le aprieta el corazón.

Sonriendo por este amor que lo asfixia con palabras que nunca podrían hacer justicia a esta imagen, Erwin camina hacia él. 

.

.

.

Quiere más. Quiere conocimiento suficiente como para arrancar gritos de este inmenso rubio con ojos de niño; quiere saciar la sed que el imponente cuerpo le despierta; quiere coger en cada puto rincón de este cuarto, hacerlo brutalmente, gritar y gritar mientras Erwin gime sin aire, sin voz, un sonido ronco más animal que humano chocando contra las paredes, contra sus tímpanos adictos a su placer; quiere que el calor de sus cuerpos empañe los vidrios de la ventana que está detrás de la cama.

Que el placer de Erwin atraviese el cielo, eso quiere.

¡Que se lo coja y lo disfrute, eso y nada más!

Pero las manos le tiemblan, mucho le tiemblan, quizá más de lo que piensa.

¿Por qué no puede ser como cuando está allá afuera? Nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero matar titanes no es algo difícil para él. Es como si siempre hubiera entendido cómo hacerlo; su instinto tiene toda la información necesaria para matar sin que le cueste demasiado. Qué bien le vendría tener el mismo instinto para esto, para coger y arrancar gritos y…

No quiere ser un cerdo.

Si no quiere serlo, tiene que permitirle a Erwin cogérselo.

Porque así Erwin podrá obtener algo a cambio.

Porque es la única forma en la que Levi sabe que puede serle _útil_ a su placer.

Aprieta la frazada que está debajo de él con los dedos de las manos, la imagen de Erwin caminando hacia él una suerte de ensueño en el cual un segundo equivale a mil. ¿Por qué tiene que pensar en eso ahora? ¿Por qué pensar en cerdos, si Erwin…?

—Levi, escucha…

—¿Qué?

—Estás temblando mucho.

—Hace frío.

—¿Solo por eso tiemblas?

¿Es eso nada más?

—No seré tan joven, pero me irrita comportarme como un chiquillo que acaba de graduarse del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

Erwin ríe. Escucharlo hacerlo nunca falla en relajarlo.

Pero no quiere ser un…

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? Anda, hazte cargo de esto.

—Es que el temb…

—Carajo, Erwin.

Bruscamente, Levi sujeta una de sus manos para acortar la distancia que los separa. Sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, pues manipular a Erwin es tan fácil como cortar una nuca, lo empuja hacia él. Erwin cae encima de él en el medio de la cama; Levi le atrapa la cintura entre las piernas, pero lejos de detenerse, seducido por lo reconfortante que es este peso sobre él, lo besa, lo aprieta, rueda sobre él hasta sentársele sobre las caderas. 

.

.

.

Erwin gime como si Levi acabara de penetrarlo. Así de sugestivo es esto, sentir que alguien es capaz de doblegarlo en fuerza, algo a lo cual, por su tamaño, no está acostumbrado.

Es la primera vez que se lo hacen de esta manera.

A él, con fama de implacable.

Cuánto lo excita que Levi tenga la fuerza suficiente como para dominarlo por completo. 

—¿Te gustó eso? No estás acostumbrado a que te manejen como a un muñeco de trapo, ¿verdad?

Como si pudiera leerle los ojos.

Lo hace, sabe hacerlo.

—No, no estoy acostumbrado.

—Y te gusta…

—Me… —Escalofrío, temblor, jadeo, todo por recibir la caricia de un dedo de Levi viajando desde su ombligo hasta su cuello—. Me encanta.

—¿Me harás aprender a metértela?

Otro escalofrío, uno tan fuerte que es como si le cortara la piel. 

—Sí.

—¿Aunque luzca ridículo?

—No lucirá ridículo.

—Es como si un gato intentara cogerse un caballo.

—Estás exagerando.

—Tendrás que contorsionarse para que funcione, no se me ocurre cómo pretendes que llegue a tu agujero.

Erwin deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y se ríe, y no entiende cómo es que existe algo fuera de este cuarto y esta intimidad. Es tan fácil, siempre.

—Qué prejuicioso eres —contesta entre risas. 

—¿Lo soy? Mira ese culo tuyo, tan regordete; mira esos ochenta kilos de muslo en cada pierna. ¿Cómo piensas que puedo…?

Erwin pierde todo control sobre sí mismo al estallar en risas y más risas. Qué locura esto, reírse así estando desnudo, con una erección, tan listo para algo que, para él, es muy serio.

Porque darle placer a Levi es extremadamente serio para él.

O quizá está siendo prejuicioso también. Quizá, el sexo también puede ser esto, risas, alegría, no solo hacer las cosas de manera perfecta.

No solo el placer de Levi, sino también el de él. El placer de los dos, en definitiva, equilibrado al ciento por ciento.

Un perfecto dar y recibir que sea todo lo que necesitan, desde la alegría hasta el éxtasis, al mismo tiempo, de la misma manera.

Todo.

Sonríe ante el rostro serio de Levi. Lo jala de una mano, lo abraza, rueda con él sobre la cama. Lo suelta, y al arrodillarse entre sus piernas, abiertas del todo ante él, le acaricia los muslos con las palmas de las manos, hacia arriba, hacia abajo. Al mirar el rostro de Levi, este luce ciertamente afectado por lo que está sucediendo.

Empieza a soltarse, entonces.

—¿Te gusta también? —pregunta Erwin, sonriente.

.

.

.

Levi contiene el aire cuando un escalofrío, que es más como un rayo, le recorre la totalidad de la espalda, todo por las caricias que recibe, por la posición en la que está.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta sin entender. 

O sí, entiende. Entiende que Erwin le está preguntando qué le gusta, si esto que le hace le gusta, pero no, aún no puede reconocer cuánto lo hace, hasta qué punto lo calienta todo cuanto provenga de Erwin.

Erwin en sí, completo.

—Que te mueva con facilidad.

Otro escalofrío eléctrico, uno que es más bien como un fósforo encendido acariciándole la espalda, raspándola hasta abrirle la piel.

—N-No está mal… —admite mirando hacia el rincón más oscuro del cuarto.

¿Qué más le gusta?

Erwin continúa, le acaricia los muslos con las palmas bien abiertas sobre su piel. Es como si le masturbara las piernas al subir, bajar, subir. Qué pequeño se siente dentro de estas manos, cómo se le eriza el vello en cada extremidad.

Esto también.

¿Y qué más?

Las manos de Erwin, que parecieran crecer al tocarlo, volverse tan grandes como las manos de un titán, suben por los costados de su cuerpo y sujetan su cintura. Habiéndose recostado sobre él, Erwin lo besa en los labios al mecerse contra él. Provoca fricción entre los dos al embestir contra su cadera.

El escalofrío ya no es una caricia; es como un cuchillo caliente penetrándole la piel. 

Levi gime sin darse cuenta, sin poder contenerse, mientras besa la boca de Erwin sin tener idea de qué mierda está haciendo.

Carajo.

Esto también, sí. Esto también lo calienta, que Erwin no sea tímido, que tome el control, que se deje doblegar pero que también lo doblegue, que le permita ponerse de cada lado, del que recibe, del que da.

Erwin completo, sí. 

Todo lo que se relacione con Erwin lo calienta.

—Cógeme… —le pide al soltar sus labios para recuperar por lo menos un poco de todo el aire que acaba de perder.

Pero no lo recupera; Erwin embiste contra él con más énfasis.

.

.

.

No logra pensar, tampoco siente sobre sí mismo los nervios que suele sentir en el cuartel general. Estar a solas también resulta un alivio, poder desconectarse así, descontrolarse así, convertirse en aquello que solo quiere esto, la lujuria, la pasión, el amor que Levi nunca tendrá por qué corresponderle.

—¿Te calienta que tome el control?

—Y que le hagas la paja a mis muslos. Carajo, Erwin. Solo… —Se miran a los ojos al acelerar a la vez. A Erwin lo seduce todo, la palidez de la piel en contraste con cada cicatriz, la mirada plateada alumbrada por la vela y la luna, la fricción que se produce entre las piernas de los dos. Todo lo seduce. Todo lo calienta—. Cógeme ya…

Qué salvajismo le activa esta súplica. Quiere sentirse vulnerable, pero sobre todo se siente en control de su propio placer. Así de cómodo y feliz consigo mismo lo hace sentir Levi. 

Ya se está emocionando; no es momento de eso. Para hacer las cosas bien, necesita un equilibrio. 

Se trata de…

Levi lo besa y le arrebata el aliento, de nuevo.

—Cógeme.

La cadera lo embiste.

—Levi…

Lo embiste más.

—Carajo, cógeme. Es lo que quieres, es lo que tu puto pito quiere…

Lo embiste con aquel elemento que constituye a Levi.

La violencia.

Erwin ahoga un grito al responder el beso urgido que Levi le da. Los brazos de Levi le rodean el cuello; el torso empuja hacia él y sus cuerpos ruedan sobre la cama una vez más.

Erwin cae sobre las sábanas con Levi encima, Levi moviéndose contra sus piernas abiertas, Levi temblando entre gruñidos que se le escapan de la boca y terminan sobre sus labios húmedos. Erwin se deja hacer, abrumado por la soledad que comparten, por la desnudez, por la vehemencia de las caderas.

Algo anda mal. 

Lo frena al sujetar a Levi de las mejillas. Él lo mira con evidente frustración.

—¿Qué mierda te…?

Con la mano derecha, Erwin desciende por su cuerpo. Va al cuello, sigue hasta el hombro, baja por el brazo, alcanza la mano izquierda de Levi.

Está fría.

Tiembla más que nunca, con una insistencia exagerada.

Es evidencia suficiente.

Por algún motivo que aún no comprende del todo, Levi está nervioso y no sabe controlarlo. Solo sabe reaccionar a la defensiva, como si estuviera afuera de las murallas, no en la cama con él, en este espacio seguro que han decidido ser para el otro.

Esta intimidad es en pos del placer, para alivianar el estrés. Erwin lo acepta pese a sentirla mucho más.

Pero no acepta que Levi disfrute todo esto desde la tierra de la violencia.

.

.

.

Pero no sabe hacerlo de otra manera. Por eso, cuando Levi se permite relajarse, se deja llevar por ese camino que lo asusta en lo más recóndito de su ser, y por asustarse es que se acelera más, y por exigirse avanzar es que tiembla, y por no decir la verdad es que las cadenas, cuando llega al límite, lo frenan.

Cuando no logra avanzar más, solo le queda reaccionar como lo está haciendo ahora mismo, acelerado sobre el cuerpo de Erwin, refregándose contra él con brusquedad.

Atrapado en esa tierra incompatible con el sitio en el que está, condenado a la violencia que representa todo aquello en lo cual cree.

Lo único que conoce. 

.

.

.

Hablar no es necesario, por eso Erwin no responde; acuesta a Levi a su izquierda, abre la cama, los tapa a ambos, lo besa en una ceja, después en una mejilla.

—Erwin… —gruñe Levi, quizá frustrado por la suavidad y lentitud con las cuales Erwin lo acaricia con los labios, guiado por la belleza y las sensaciones—. ¿Por qué carajo no…?

Inspirado, como siempre le pasa junto a Levi, decide que tiene tiempo suficiente como para hacer las cosas de un modo determinado. 

Esto es algo que, cada muy tanto, se permite hacer consigo mismo. Aunque él suele hacerlo como una forma de satisfacerse lo suficiente como para no necesitarlo por meses.

Una pequeña tortura; esta será su apuesta. De la respuesta que obtenga de Levi intentará entender cómo ayudarlo de la manera adecuada. 

Besa la comisura de los labios, pega sus labios allí, se deleita con el persistente temblor del cuerpo de Levi, quien lo mira y transmite una inconmensurable tensión.

—Er… —Un jadeo no le deja seguir hablando; Erwin le ha sujetado el pene y le acaricia la punta humedecida con el pulgar derecho, el cual mueve en círculos perfectamente calculados—. Qué carajo…

—Shhh… —susurra Erwin contra sus labios.

Masturba apenas, como si no tuviera ganas de hacerlo; intenta calcular al máximo cada movimiento. Mientras, con su brazo izquierdo, rodea los hombros de Levi. Lo mira fijamente sin dejar de mover la mano entre sus piernas.

—Erw…

—Shhhh…

Levi se agita sobre la cama, tensión e incertidumbre cubriendo sus pupilas. 

—No me calles, imbécil.

—Me lo agradecerás, lo prometo… —Erwin lo dice con el tono más político que tiene, con la cara con la que mira a los ricos de Mitras, en estado de alerta por detrás de un gesto medido, prudente, tranquilo. Lo excita demasiado esto, más de lo que creyó posible excitarse en el pasado; Levi lo vuelve loco, lo convierte en un adicto, le succiona toda la energía solo con mirarlo a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo se la retorna convertida en algo mejor.

Es maravilloso.

Masturba con más lentitud, toca un costado, otro, la base, la punta. Levi aprieta los dientes.

—Apúrate.

Erwin le deja un beso en los labios y se limita a decir que no con la cabeza. 

—Disfruta.

Moviendo la mano, se dedica a mirar el rostro de Levi, tenso rozando la cara interna de su codo con la nuca. Se resiste, aprieta los dientes de nuevo, intenta no ceder; lucha. Levi lucha por no ceder, como si algo se lo impidiera, algo poderoso, casi invencible.

¿Qué es?

.

.

.

La puta cadena, eso es.

No quiere que Erwin haga todo.

Tiene que hacer algo también.

—Carajo…

¡No puede permitirle esto otra vez! Esto, ser así, ser…

¿Pero cómo lo logra con tanta mierda dentro de su ser?

.

.

.

Eventualmente, las caricias, lentas pero intensas, incitan lo suficiente: Levi gime al cerrar los ojos. Descansa la cabeza en el brazo de Erwin, y se sacude, y lloriquea.

Este es el momento. Cuando Levi lloriquea, significa que se ha rendido.

Que ya no quiere luchar. 

Que está temblando no por el nerviosismo, sino por la anticipación.

Erwin lo masturba con suma lentitud sin saber cuánto tiempo pasa. Dedica cada segundo a admirar las mutaciones del rostro de Levi, a reconocer cada gesto, a aprender cómo darle placer de la forma adecuada, como si el rostro fuera un libro y este le dijera todas las verdades que tanto ansía conocer. 

Levi lloriquea más; Erwin le besa la frente una y mil veces.

—Adoro verte así… —Levi lloriquea más fuerte; Erwin aumenta la velocidad de su mano, aunque solo por un instante—. Eso es, déjamelo todo a mí. Tú disfruta.

Levi echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Pierde el aliento, su pecho sube y baja velozmente mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen y sus labios se secan. Erwin corre las sábanas y mira su mano y el pene hinchado y humedecido atrapado dentro de ella. Usa la humedad de la punta, la esparce por toda la erección y acaricia con movimientos circulares de su muñeca. Al aumentar la velocidad más, y más, y más, es como si el aire se retirara del cuarto. Levi lucha por respirar de forma idéntica a como el propio Erwin lo hace.

Cuando Levi comienza a sacudirse, Erwin ralentiza la mano una vez más. 

—¡Apúrate…!

—Más me lo pidas, menos lo haré.

—Desgraciado…

—Me lo agradecerás…

Retorna al ritmo inicial, perezoso, el que es más provocación que masturbación.

Levi lloriquea como si estuviera a punto de acabar.

—¡No es justo…!

—¿Qué cosa, Levi…?

La mano aumenta la velocidad solo para reducirla de nuevo unos segundos después.

Levi, sofocado, busca el aire suficiente para hablar. No lo encuentra, como bien evidencia su susurro rasposo:

—Nunca… me pides nada a cambio…

Erwin considera detenerse; no lo hace. Está interesado en saber hasta dónde llegarán, confiando en que Levi lo detendrá si es necesario. 

Levi se retuerce cuando todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieran tensarse a la vez. Ha liberado sus piernas de las sábanas; con las rodillas bien flexionadas, aprieta la frazada que tiene debajo con los dedos de los pies. Hace una fuerza descomunal al apretar ahí, también con las manos con las que se sujeta de la almohada, los dos brazos inclinados hacia arriba, tan tensionados como todo lo demás.

Erwin solo hace un movimiento, recorre el pene de Levi de arriba hacia abajo una sola vez. 

Levi gime al dar un respingo sobre la cama.

—¡Nunca…! —repite; su voz se reduce a sonidos que realiza con la respiración entrecortada—, nunca me pides nada…

Erwin, más concentrado que nunca, repite el movimiento anterior; Levi no gime.

Grita.

Sintiendo cómo su erección se endurece por completo, aturdido por las mil imágenes que le invaden la mente y le activan perversiones que no sabía que tenía, todas inspiradas por la imagen magnificente de este Levi al borde del placer, Erwin masturba con intensidad, pero lentitud, masturba con movimientos rápidos, bruscos, pero a un ritmo lento, irregular.

Mira el rostro de Levi al recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo una, dos, tres veces; la primera, los párpados aprietan y dejan caer lágrimas mientras un lloriqueo escapa por la boca; la segunda, los párpados cerrados se refriegan contra su antebrazo cuando los dientes se aprietan y los labios se mantienen separados; la tercera, la boca se abre por completo y deja ver el atisbo de una hermosa sonrisa que solo dura un instante.

Erwin lo recorre tres veces más; entre lloriqueos que ya no contiene, un hilo de sudor cayendo por la frente y uno de saliva por la comisura izquierda de sus labios, Levi sonríe lagrimeando. 

Tres veces más, bruscas, fuertes, implacables.

Levi acaba sobre su propio vientre al gritar a todo pulmón, al apretar lo que los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies tienen a su alcance con una fuerza que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera, al llorar sobre la piel de su antebrazo tensionado por la excitación que le late entre las piernas. Levi acaba sin aire, sin consciencia, y después de unos espasmos que hacen que su cuerpo se retuerza sobre la cama, deja caer la nuca sobre la cara interna de su codo.

El ceño, fruncido, denota dolor, pero no.

La sonrisa, aunque sobria, denota la felicidad más elevada que Erwin haya contemplado jamás.

La imagen es de una belleza que solo le da ganas de llorar.

Seca su mano con uno de los pañuelos que dejó en la mesa de luz, procurando no tocar a Levi con los restos de semen; recuesta la cabeza de Levi sobre la almohada con una delicadeza que desentona ante alguien tan fuerte, pero que le es inevitable desear expresar simplemente por ser quien es.

Embelesado, contempla la hermosura del pecho blanco esculpido hasta el mínimo detalle por el entrenamiento subiendo y bajando, en paz. 

Es perfecto.

Él, indigno.

Intenta no perderse en la culpa al limpiar el pene y el vientre de Levi, devoto de la pulcritud impoluta de este ser maravilloso, de mantenerla intacta. Lo ve sobresaltarse dos o tres veces cuando le roza el pene y los testículos. 

Solo cuando deja caer el pañuelo en el suelo vuelve a escuchar su voz.

—¿Por qué no me usas…?

Mira a Levi: está devastado. Las lágrimas derramadas durante el disfrute se han secado, también la saliva y el sudor. Con las pupilas dilatadas y gesto idéntico al de un niño desamparado, Levi lo mira con fijeza. Sin palabras en la garganta, Erwin permanece en silencio así, con las cuchillas plateadas clavadas en sus pupilas.

Impactado, no sabe qué decir.

Se acuesta. Con la misma delicadeza de antes, recuesta a Levi sobre su pecho. Lo abraza cuando lo siente temblar.

Al hacerlo, descubre que tiembla también.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le pregunta con calma, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Levi tenga para decir.

Porque es cierto, quizá es esto lo que Levi necesita, que lo empujen un poco, que lo insten a hablar. 

Levi no lo abraza, pero tampoco rechaza la posición en la que está, con los brazos de Erwin alrededor de él. Erwin percibe su aliento sobre la piel, tanto que le produce escalofríos al rozarle un pezón. Suspira por la calma que siente, pero se mantiene alerta por aquello que no comprende.

Aquello que realmente quiere comprender.

—¿A qué me refiero? Es obvio.

—Lamento muchísimo no lograr entenderlo, entonces. —Erwin le acaricia un hombro; Levi se hunde más en su pecho—. De verdad quiero ser de ayuda, Levi. Si estoy cometiendo un error, me importa corregirlo.

—No estás cometiendo un error.

—¿Así lo crees?

—Sí, viejo cursi. Es solo…

El cuerpo de Levi se tensa entre sus brazos; Erwin lo percibe con un detalle casi enfermizo, cada músculo rígido por los motivos equivocados, no por la anticipación, sino por el nerviosismo.

—Si no quieres decirlo…

—No es que no quiera, Erwin. Es que es… ¡Es obvio!

Interesante. Pronto, Erwin se siente ciertamente confiado.

De alguna forma, sabe que empieza a aprender a leer a Levi incluso en estos terrenos, los de esta intimidad que aún parece costarle demasiado.

Si es obvio para Levi, significa que Levi está analizándolo desde su propia experiencia. Si habla de ser usado, significa que, en su mente, tiene un inmenso prejuicio instalado, uno tan grande y tan invencible que solo está logrando esto, frenarlo.

No permitirle a Levi expresarlo. 

No permitirle gozar de esta intimidad de la forma en que quiere hacerlo. 

—De acuerdo. Entonces dilo de la forma que te salga e intentaremos hablarlo, si te parece.

.

.

.

Escuchando el corazón latir debajo de su rostro, temblando por un frío inexistente en este cuarto en el cual tanto acaba de suceder, sintiéndose más limpio que incluso al terminar de bañarse, Levi lo entiende.

Se siente limpio. Erwin lo hace sentir limpio. 

Lo cual significa que lo hace sentir a salvo.

Lo cual significa que…

—Mierda.

Tarareando mentalmente la canción que le recuerda que esto es real, se suelta de Erwin y se sienta en la cama. Dándole la espalda, mirándose las manos que no dejan de temblar por culpa de la verdad que necesita confiar para así avanzar, vomita su corazón con la única frase posible:

—Mamá era prostituta.

Y ya no tiene caso ocultarlo más, no a Erwin.

No a la persona que le ha devuelto lo que había creído perdido para siempre.

Un cuarto sin violencia. Limpio, sano. 

Feliz.

Así como el amor más trascendental que un ser humano es capaz de sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer. ♥️
> 
> A partir de acá me voy a demorar un poco más con los updates: estoy un poco atrasada.
> 
> Espero les guste todo lo que sigue. De corazón, ojalá que sí. El próximo capítulo fue muy duro para mí, me dolió mucho escribirlo, pero sepan que le puse mucho amor a cada palabra.
> 
> Mil gracias por continuar leyendo. Significa muchísimo para mí.
> 
> ♥️♥️♥️


	28. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene descripciones de imágenes sensibles. Menciones de prostitución, muerte, injusticia social, intentos de violación, drogas, crímenes, extrema pobreza; muchas cosas difíciles vistas a través de los ojos de un niño. Por favor, si alguno de estos temas les es sensible prosigan (o no) con precaución.
> 
> Gracias. ♥️

**XXVIII**

La frase es como una cuchilla partiéndole en dos la nuca. Así de brutal es.

_—Mamá era prostituta._

Es imposible definir lo que siente al escucharlo. Es todo a la vez, es la nada misma.

Es insoportable.

Erwin contiene el aire sin darse cuenta. El cuarto está casi a oscuras; la luz de la vela, entremezclada con la de la luna, golpea la piel de la espalda de Levi con una gracia casi inconcebible. 

Mira las cicatrices que no arruinan la piel, sino que la embellecen, notando el leve temblor del cuerpo. Cuando dice lo que dice, sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que Levi se abraza las piernas contra el pecho sin voltear hacia él ni por un instante, el temblor se detiene. El cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la respiración de Levi, que está calmada pese a la tensión que la pose hace notar, una que lo sujeta y no lo deja ir, que lo aprieta, que lo mantiene en guardia.

Esta espalda desnuda iluminada por esta vela y esta luna, las cicatrices embellecedoras, la respiración suave mientras dos brazos abrazan dos piernas.

Nunca va a olvidar esta imagen.

Es la imagen de Levi que con más amor va a atesorar.

Erwin libera el aire, por fin. Levanta una mano, pero no toca la espalda; se limita a admirarla con los ojos vidriosos. Tiene demasiado por analizar, esa frase es tan devastadora que solo dispara mil ideas en mil direcciones. Lo aterra tanto como lo conmueve pensar hasta qué punto puede llegar ese concepto; lo asusta como la más profunda oscuridad, esa que para él siempre estará atada a la ignorancia.

Debe esperar, tiene que ser paciente.

Si quiere ser de ayuda, debe hacerlo. 

—Te escucho. —Eso es lo único que se atreve a decir.

Levi se abraza más.

—Mamá… —susurra con la voz afectada por los sentimientos que lo llenan. 

Por la notoria ausencia del estoicismo, es palpable un cambio en su actitud. Levi es sobrio al mostrarse emocionado, sin embargo; es por la sobriedad que su emoción impacta el doble.

Es por lo infrecuente que adquiere un valor casi sagrado, intocable. 

—Mamá… —repite, y cuán obvio cuánto le cuesta, y qué admiración siente Erwin por su esfuerzo. 

Levi se aprieta muy fuerte las piernas; no se detiene en lo consecuente.

—Mamá era joven… al llegar al burdel, apenas una mujer. —Solo al final de esa oración su voz adquiere la convicción suficiente como para permitirse lo que Levi necesita, extenderse, algo que hace en susurros, hablando más lento de lo que suele—. Terminó en el Subterráneo por un motivo que nunca supe, supongo que por pelearse con su familia.

Erwin sonríe, encandilado por todo lo que nota en la sobriedad lacerante. Levi es como un niño que apenas ha aprendido a leer; tiene esa lentitud, esas pausas, también denota una inusitada ternura. 

Es muy, muy dulce.

—Mamá trabajó unos años ahí —continúa—, en ese burdel que estaba muy cerca de las escaleras que llevan al exterior, debajo de la salida principal a Mitras. Por su posición, al burdel iban cerdos de abajo y también cerdos de arriba, esos a los que siempre les convendrá meter cuerno lejos de sus esposas de buen apellido; todo dependía de cuánto dinero pusieran sobre la mesa, la mayoría para el dueño del burdel, una pizca para las prostitutas. 

»Un día, mamá quedó embarazada de un cerdo que al parecer no era muy alto aun cuando ella, así como sus compañeras, hacía de todo para no engendrar mocosos. Pese a su situación, decidió tenerlo.

»Hola.

»Vivíamos en el cuarto que ella ocupaba en el burdel. Siempre lo mantenía limpio. No teníamos muchas cosas, pero todo lo mantenía limpio. Su ropa, mi ropa, las cortinas desteñidas de la pequeña ventana que daba al pasillo; todo estaba limpio. Yo dormía con ella; como el cuarto era muy frío, mamá me apretaba contra su cuerpo todas las noches. Olía a jabón, siempre; nunca olía a sus clientes, tampoco a sexo. Ese olor era distinto al del resto del burdel, me aliviaba.

»Creo que a ella también, o eso me parecía. A lo mejor por eso se refregaba hasta enrojecer su piel cuando se bañaba.

»Porque lo necesitaba.

»Mis primeros recuerdos son jugar con las otras prostitutas mientras mamá trabajaba. Ellas me regalaban galletas, me contaban cuentos; yo no les prestaba mucha atención, creo. Siempre procuraban hablar a los gritos y reírse a carcajadas mientras estaban conmigo; así, tapaban los sonidos que venían de los demás cuartos. Por supuesto, yo no entendía la naturaleza de esos sonidos que escuchaba de todos modos; solo recuerdo que me ponían muy nervioso. 

»Los odiaba.

»Nuestro cuarto estaba ubicado en el tercer piso de ese burdel mugriento. Digamos que era el piso de las prostitutas más exclusivas. Había un par de asiáticas ahí, por ejemplo, así como mujeres con rasgos muy distintivos. En general, ahí estaban las mujeres más exóticas.

»Mamá era igual a mí. Soy muy parecido a ella, aunque ella tenía el cabello un poco más claro y los ojos más oscuros, además de que era un poco más alta de lo que soy ahora. No sé qué mierda tenía de exótico ella, pero al parecer mis rasgos lucen _bien_ en una mujer, porque sus compañeras decían que mamá era la más hermosa de todas.

»Lo era.

»Cuando dejé de ser un bebé que se cagaba y nada más y empecé a razonar y a caminar con mis propios pies, mamá empezó a mantener una clientela fija determinados días a la semana, por lo menos siempre que podía; trabajaba un poco menos, y como era la de las exclusivas le pagaban un poco mejor que al resto. 

»Aprovechaba para estar conmigo. Me contaba cosas del mundo exterior, me hablaba de un abuelo que ella tenía y que la sacaba a pasear bajo la nieve cuando era niña, me explicaba cómo mantener todo limpio, me hacía ayudarla a limpiar, me abrazaba. 

»Mamá me abrazaba mucho, era muy cariñosa. Yo era algo callado, supongo, pero me gustaba estar con ella. 

»Era una buena mamá.

»Así pasábamos los días, limpiando, hablando, reuniéndonos con sus compañeras, jugando los mismos tres juegos estúpidos que nos aburrían muy rápido. No salíamos del burdel casi nunca, solo en muy raras ocasiones. Supongo que a mamá no le gustaba salir o le preocupaban los criminales; no tengo idea de por qué no salíamos. Solo sé que no, casi nunca lo hacíamos.

»Entre sus compañeras del tercer piso, había una que servía de mentora para las más jóvenes. Se llamaba Lola. Era la más cara de todas las prostitutas. Era muy culta también, al parecer había terminado en ese burdel porque su marido era un borracho millonario y a ella le tocó huir para no soportar más sus golpes; casi siempre se escuchaban historias de mierda entre las prostitutas. Pero Lola parecía de hierro, nada la lastimaba, no se la escuchaba llorar como a veces sí se escuchaba a otras, las que trabajaban ahí solo porque no querían cagarse de hambre.

»Lola es la mujer que viste hoy, Dolores, la esposa del cerdo ese. Se fue del burdel poco antes de que yo me fuera, cuando un cliente, precisamente el cerdo de hoy, le pidió matrimonio. Por supuesto que Lola accedió a largarse ni bien se le presentó la oportunidad.

»Cuando mamá trabajaba durante toda la noche los sábados, me quedaba a dormir con Lola. En realidad fue ella quien me enseñó a leer y a escribir; ella era esa voluntaria de la que te hablé. Luego, a la madrugada, mamá venía a buscarme. Pasábamos los domingos leyendo un libro que ella tenía escondido debajo de la cama. Leíamos hasta dormirnos por el resto del día.

»A veces, el frío era tan insoportable que ni ella ni yo lograba dormir. Mamá comenzaba a cantarme siempre la misma canción. Cantaba muy bien. También me contaba cuentos sobre caballeros y reinas. Parecían gustarle mucho. Creo que era una romántica, como tú. Por suerte dejó de hacerlo cuando crecí un poco más, al mismo tiempo en que empecé a entender un poco mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. 

»Ni siquiera sé muy bien cuándo pasó; no tenía amigos, era el único niño vivo del burdel y mamá jamás me hablaba del tema (Lola sí lo hacía, aunque con mucha cautela y siempre a espaldas de mamá), pero sí, empecé a entender lo que pasaba. 

»Lo único que recuerdo es que no me gustó un carajo entenderlo. 

»A veces fingía dormir para que mamá pudiera descansar; tengo insomnio desde mocoso, me cuesta mucho dormir, más cuando me estoy cagando de frío. Ella comenzaba a llorar procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

»Lloraba todas las noches. Todas.

»Mientras de los otros cuartos se escuchaban toda clase de gemidos que tenía demasiado naturalizados en mi cabeza pese a que me ponían más nervioso que la mierda, ella lloraba en voz baja, como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos…

»Yo no era el más simpático de los mocosos, pero intentaba ayudarla en todo. Vivíamos en una mugre, ese burdel de paredes de papel era la mugre suprema del Subterráneo, pero yo intentaba que mamá sonriera todo lo posible. 

»Supongo que me gustaba verla así. Volvía todo un poco más fácil a medida que crecía. No verla llorar era algo que hacía las cosas más fáciles. 

»Pero un día se fue todo al carajo.

»Las prostitutas del tercer piso empezaron a morir. Al parecer, algún cerdo les pegó alguna mierda muy contagiosa. Cada tanto pasaba, alguna prostituta se enfermaba y jamás volvía a salir de su cuarto, pasaba pese a que todas hacían todo para cuidarse la salud. Pero fue raro, mucho más extremo: una por una, todas empezaron a morir.

»Mamá me dijo que me quedara tranquilo, que estaríamos bien siempre y cuando no saliéramos del cuarto y lo mantuviéramos limpio. 

»Dejó de trabajar casi por completo a partir de ese momento, me decía que si nos manteníamos limpios estaríamos a salvo, que estar limpios era muy importante; por eso limpiaba tanto, al cuarto, a mí y a sí misma, antes y siempre. 

»Me empezó a limpiar todo el tiempo, literalmente cada minuto que pasaba; se gastaba casi todo el jabón en mí, me refregaba hasta enrojecer mi piel como ella solía hacer consigo misma. Yo intentaba hacer lo mismo, refregarla también, pero ella me decía que no, que ella estaría bien, que no me preocupara.

»No funcionó.

»Una mañana, cuando desperté, mamá estaba fría. Ella era dormilona, a veces me costaba despertarla, por eso pensé que de seguro no era nada malo.

»Pero no despertó.

»La moví y la moví, le hablé, le grité, le lloré. Incluso le lloré, carajo…

»Nunca despertó.

Y solo entonces Levi se calla. Delante de los ojos de Erwin, la espalda es la misma que ha mirado durante toda la historia, pero al mismo tiempo es una espalda distinta, una iluminada por el sol más brillante.

Una espalda que muestra absolutamente todo, que está desnuda de verdad, en lo visual y también en lo meramente conceptual. 

Sobre la espalda, jura que cada cicatriz es una pieza del rompecabezas que cada palabra ha ayudado a armar. Unidas sobre la piel pálida de Levi, las piezas cuentan la historia completa, verifican todo lo que ha salido de su boca.

Limpia porque tiene un trauma.

Tiene insomnio porque tiene un trauma.

Le tiene asco al sexo porque tiene un trauma.

Pero no es quien es por sus traumas; es quien es por haber sobrevivido a tantos infortunios incluso y pese a sus traumas.

Levi es un sobreviviente.

Erwin se sienta detrás de él. Jala una de las frazadas que cubren la cama, la pone sobre sus propios hombros y envuelve a Levi con sus brazos, sin mirarlo, dándole su espacio pese a darle, al mismo tiempo, su calor. La frazada los cubre por completo. Así, sus cuerpos forman una sola sombra en la pared. 

Levi se queda quieto. 

—Tenía doce años —continúa mientras Erwin lo refriega con las manos abiertas para así calentar su piel—. Sentí como si una cantidad absurda de fuerza explotara dentro de mí mientras la sacudía, como si la frustración la incrementara segundo a segundo. Ni esa fuerza me ayudó a despertarla, y sin embargo nunca dejé de sentirla. La siento ahora mismo.

»Pero esta fuerza nunca pudo hacer un carajo.

Erwin acaricia con más énfasis la piel desnuda de Levi. Qué injusto es esto. Pensar que la persona más fuerte que habita estas murallas nunca haya encontrado utilidad a su fuerza…

Que ni por ella haya logrado salvar a su mamá y a sus amigos…

Respira fuerte contra el cabello de Levi, quien tiembla entre sus brazos cuando un escalofrío lo sacude.

—Me senté a un lado y esperé —dice en voz baja; en el tono, es evidente que contiene lágrimas quizá sin percatarse de que lo hace; es la honestidad de esa ignorancia lo que le rompe el corazón a Erwin—. Hacía demasiado frío, solo tenía un camisón de mamá como ropa limpia, no había nada de comida, no quedaba nadie del tercer piso, nadie sabía que seguía vivo.

—Esperabas la muerte —susurra Erwin.

Levi no responde, no inmediatamente, hasta que asiente al mover apenas la cabeza.

Es como si le cortaran la nuca a Erwin, como si lo hicieran una y mil veces. Ese mero movimiento es como perder la cabeza.

Duele demasiado. 

—No sé cuántos días pasaron ni tampoco sé por qué no me morí yo también; solo sentía esta fuerza, pero no me ayudaba a moverme, no me daba ganas de hacerlo. No sé cuántos días me miré las rodillas mientras percibía ese maldito olor, mientras el rostro de mamá cambiaba, mientras me abrazaba las piernas y esperaba.

Como lo está haciendo ahora mismo, piensa Erwin.

Como lo estaba haciendo la noche de su cumpleaños. 

Contiene la respiración una vez más al darse cuenta de cuánto sentido tiene todo lo que en Levi parece tan misterioso, hasta lo más ínfimo, como la postura que adopta cuando está angustiado.

Se abraza las piernas porque sí, tiene un trauma, y quizá ese era el recuerdo que lo estaba atacando en su cumpleaños, ese que eligió dejar atrás al intimar con él por primera vez.

La nieve, el frío, sus piernas abrazadas la madrugada de su cumpleaños. Levi tarareando esa canción.

 _—¡Quiero dejar de pensar en_ eso _!_

Estaba pensando en ella, quizá.

Ella…

—Hasta que un sujeto llegó y me llevó con él.

¿Un sujeto? ¿No un cerdo?

—¿Quién era?

—Kenny _el destripador_ —dice Levi.

¿ _El destripador_? Escuchar el nombre y el apodo en la misma oración ayuda a Erwin a corroborar sus sospechas.

Sí, el nombre le suena.

No escuchó ese nombre de Levi. No, fue antes. Lo escuchó antes, hace años. De alguien a quien aprecia. De alguien a quien no ve seguido. De alguien con quien tiene diferencias…

¿Nile?

Sí, Nile.

Era algo en relación a la Policía Militar. Algo sobre unos crímenes. Algo sobre crímenes graves sin resolver.

Algo sobre…

—¿El asesino en serie…? —pregunta sin aire.

Levi asiente con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

Después de la red conceptual que ha fabricado en su cabeza para recordar, Erwin escucha claramente la voz de Nile una noche hace dos años durante un viaje que hizo en un fin de semana libre, durante una cena junto a él y Marie, quien acababa de tener su primera hija. Nile le estaba hablando de criminales a los cuales la Policía Militar jamás halló.

 _—Kenny_ el destripador _es una leyenda urbana, para algunos, pero somos muchos los que creemos que existió: mató decenas de miembros de la Policía Militar hace años. Nadie lo atrapó, nunca. ¡Esas cosas no me dejan dormir!_

Erwin pensó, al escuchar a Nile, en lo que a él no lo dejaba dormir. Pensar en los titanes, en cómo se mueven, en dónde aparecen, en cómo derrotarlos. 

Y ahora…

Si hay algo de Levi que aún lo intriga —por más que intente dejar de buscarle una explicación coherente— es cómo fue capaz de aprender por su propia cuenta a usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Nunca se lo ha preguntado, a lo mejor no sería mala idea hacerlo ahora mismo, cuando la confianza entre ambos ha llegado a este punto sin retorno. Es que es evidente que nunca recibió entrenamiento militar ni tampoco aprendió de Church o Magnolia, quienes claramente, al juzgar por su estilo, aprendieron de él.

No le parecía descabellado pensar en que alguien lo había entrenado, en que si podía explotar su talento así era porque alguien le había enseñado.

Así fue, entonces. 

Aprendió de una leyenda.

De una que aún vive, si es que el sujeto al que Levi vio en la calle era él.

—¿Él te…?

No llega a preguntar; Levi responde automáticamente:

—Me dio un cuchillo y me enseñó a usarlo, me explicó cómo defenderme, cómo pelear, cómo sobrevivir.

A los doce años, se recuerda Erwin.

A los doce años, un niño quizá desnutrido después de días junto a un cadáv…

Aleja el rostro del cabello de Levi, se esfuerza por regular la respiración, por no hacer ruido al contener la angustia que le desgarra la garganta.

No es justo.

No.

Lleva años en el ejército; ha escuchado toda clase de historias de vida. Muchos de sus compañeros más cercanos han pasado por tanto…

Siempre le ha importado escuchar. Primero, porque lo considera fundamental en lo que respecta a forjar buenas cualidades de liderazgo; del lado humano, pese a que él lleva años sin hablar de sí mismo, disfruta escuchar a otros, escuchar las historias de por qué decidieron formar parte de la lanza con la cual la humanidad intenta mantener esta lucha.

Pero nada lo preparó para esto. 

Mira la nuca de Levi; su cuerpo tiembla una vez más. Besa la nuca con los labios tan temblorosos como Levi, y este inhala profundamente.

—No me digas que lo sientes, que te da pena, que te duele. No lo hagas.

La angustia le aprieta más y más el cuello, lo hace con manos fantasmales. Es como siempre, la misma vieja historia, pero lo es de otra manera. La angustia viene de Levi y tiene más fuerza que la suya; aprieta empleando otra clase de talento.

Siente todo como si fuera Levi, como si el corazón de Levi estuviera latiendo dentro de su cuerpo, justo al lado del suyo, o bien dentro, justo en el centro de este.

Es la historia de vida más cruel y despreciable que él ha escuchado. Lo es, y que pertenezca a Levi lo sume en una profunda desilusión dirigida al mundo, a la sociedad que vive dentro de las murallas, a todos aquellos que permiten que historias así sucedan todos los días, a toda hora.

—No lo haré —promete.

Permanecen así, bajo la frazada, dos partes de la sombra que parece un fantasma sobre la pared. Erwin deja besos intermitentes sobre la nuca de Levi, que tirita de una forma preciosa ante cada toque.

No se lo dirá, pero sí, lo siente.

Sin embargo, haber escuchado esta historia ha cambiado la imagen de Levi que tiene la capacidad de contemplar. Levi ha mutado ante sus ojos, se ha convertido en algo mucho más inmenso, poderoso, digno de admiración.

Porque es un sobreviviente, sí.

Pese a que perdió la voluntad de…

Traga saliva para contener otro sollozo; una lágrima se sostiene de uno de sus párpados. 

Levi quiso rendirse. 

De todos los detalles, es el que más le duele, imaginarlo en un rincón de un cuarto sucio y abandonado, solo…

Solo.

Junto a los vestigios de lo que más amaba en la vida.

Aprieta los párpados al besar la nuca una vez más; qué pequeño se siente al lado de esta historia, qué diminuto se ha vuelto el mundo. 

Qué terror no ser digno de Levi.

Porque nunca nadie podría ser digno de tanto.

Pensarlo así lo relaja casi de forma retorcida. Ni él ni nadie será digno de Levi, jamás. Ni toda esa gente que lo admira allá afuera, ni todos los cerdos que estrecharon su mano, ni siquiera sus compañeros o bien él mismo.

Nadie es digno de Levi.

Es Levi aquel ser humano al cual _jamás_ quiere defraudar.

—Un día, Kenny se fue. Lo esperé, pero no volvió. Tenía trece años; el sujeto al que Kenny le alquilaba un cuarto en una pensión mugrienta me echó.

—Viviste en la calle…

—Durante los próximos cuatro años, sí.

Erwin aprieta los dientes. Cuatro años viviendo en la calle. Cuatro malditos años viviendo en las peores calles del mundo que conocen.

Qué ganas de cambiar el pasado de Levi, de hacer algo para que todo esto solo se vuelva una mentira, una pesadilla.

—Kenny solía decirme que ratas como yo solo tenían dos puertas abiertas: la delincuencia y la prostitución. Al vivir en la calle entendí que era cierto, aunque también quedaba una tercera, morir. Pero Kenny me entrenó para que no tuviera que terminar como mamá ni tampoco para que tuviera que morirme inhalando mierda. 

»Aunque sí intentaron comprarme para cogerme; era algo que me pasaba cada tanto. A veces, un cerdo me ofrecía pagarme una cena a cambio de una chupada, o bien dormir bajo techo en un hotel si me dejaba coger. Incluso, muchos cerdos, por prejuzgar mi tamaño, creían que forzarme en un callejón sería fácil; solían pensar que era menor de lo que era, lo cual volvía todo aún más asqueroso. Pero nunca acepté ni tampoco les perdoné intentar forzarme, nunca me contuve de hacerlos mierda en vez de dejarlos ir, ni siquiera cuando me ofrecían dinero o comida a cambio de salir ilesos. 

»La prostitución es un trabajo como cualquier otro, ni mamá ni sus compañeras estaban haciendo más que ganarse el pan de la forma que tenían a mano siendo mujeres en el Subterráneo. Pero yo no quería terminar como ella. Quería usar mi fuerza justo como Kenny me había enseñado.

Quiere decirle cuánto le alegra saber que fue capaz de cuidarse hasta ese punto pese a tener que usar tanta violencia en el proceso, quiere gritarlo, pero Levi no va a recibir bien sus desbordes emocionales. 

¿Pero cómo no emocionarse? Hacerlo tanto, tanto, al solo pensar en ese adolescente escapando de criminales y violadores, de cerdos, creciendo no sin percibir la injusticia del mundo en carne propia, de la forma más brutal posible.

Que sienta asco por el sexo no solo parece inevitable en este contexto; es lo mínimo que se puede esperar.

Lo es.

Por eso hablaba de ser usado.

Creció creyendo que el sexo es…

—Eventualmente, me junté con las pandillas adecuadas, traicioné a las personas adecuadas y me hice el nombre adecuado: nadie quería meterse conmigo en el Subterráneo, así que aproveché para juntar dinero y alquilar un cuartito mugriento. Después, junté tanto que pude comprar una casa. Era pequeña y estaba destrozada, pero me esforcé por convertirla en un lugar limpio, tan limpio como aquel cuarto en el que vivía con mamá. 

»Un día, Farlan, que tuvo una historia parecida a la mía, escuchó sobre mí; comenzamos a robar juntos y a repartirnos el dinero y la comida mitad y mitad. Nos hicimos amigos, vivimos juntos durante años; era la única persona en el mundo en la cual confiaba, el único ser humano que no me daba asco.

Erwin sonríe. Cree no estar entrometiéndose al hacerle esta pregunta:

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué solo una vez?

—A Farlan le gustaban las mujeres, solo quería probar. No fue algo serio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Era experimentación o…?

—Me calentaba, el desgraciado era apuesto. —Sin atisbos de celos, Erwin sonríe más al escucharlo; hay algo en la idea que lo enternece de un modo muy particular—. Tenía sospechas sobre mis gustos, pero nunca me importó averiguar cuáles eran. Solo me quedaba claro que no tenía el mínimo interés por acostarme con mujeres. Solía pensar que era por mamá y sus compañeras, por no querer escuchar a una mujer gemir como ellas lo hacían.

Pensarlo así le duele mucho, es como si Levi le estuviera pinchando el corazón con una aguja; le duele justo como todo el relato lo hace. Pero Erwin sabe que lo que Levi necesita es continuar hablando:

—¿Y por qué es? —le pregunta. 

—Farlan solía decir que solo era parte de mí, que aunque hubiera crecido en otro lugar me gustarían los hombres.

Erwin asiente. 

—Concuerdo con Church. Es parte de lo que eres.

—¿Así lo sientes tú?

—Así es. Mi naturaleza nunca me ha frenado de sentirme atraído por hombres y mujeres. Incluso cuando no me daba cuenta de que también me gustaban los hombres, me sentía atraído por ellos.

—Ya veo.

Levi respira hondo; el temblor es más imperceptible, pero sigue presente. La voz, por su parte, ha cobrado un poco más de fuerza, pero sigue limitándose a ser no más que susurros. 

—Años después, encontré a Isabel entre borrachos en un callejón; estaba desnutrida. Supongo que la llevé conmigo porque me recordó a mí o bien a mamá. Solo supe que no quería dejarla morir entre esos cerdos; me dio asco el solo pensarlo. Farlan y yo la entrenamos y nos volvimos la pandilla más peligrosa de todo el Subterráneo.

—Y ahí te conocí.

—Y ahí me conociste.

Le surgen muchas preguntas, se martiriza al pensar en las respuestas. ¿Se arrepiente de haberlo seguido? ¿Lo odia por la muerte de sus amigos?

Pero no, se dice poniendo en sus manos toda su fuerza de voluntad: si le está diciendo todo esto, significa que Levi no está arrepentido de absolutamente nada.

Si Levi le está mostrando su corazón en carne viva al contarle tantas verdades, es porque confía en él.

Porque está satisfecho con su presente y no tiene remordimientos.

Qué orgullo lo llena; qué paz pese al shock. Aún tiene mucho en lo cual pensar, mucho por analizar, pero no logra hacerlo.

Solo…

—Levi…

—¿Qué?

—Yo…

Aprieta la boca contra el cabello negro para así contenerse de decirlo; esta escena no se trata ni de él ni de sus sentimientos. 

Un _te amo_ no alcanza. Nada lo hará.

—¿Quieres que tomemos un té? —improvisa.

—Necesito bañarme.

Bañarse.

Porque tiene un trauma.

Aunque pensar en cada cosa relacionada con Levi de esta manera no sea aconsejable, por ahora no lo puede evitar. Sobre todo por lo obvio.

Aún no ha digerido todo lo que ha escuchado. 

—Hay una bañera aquí. ¿Quieres que la llene y la caliente para ti? Para que puedas relajarte. Mientras, podrías bajar a la cocina y preparar té para los dos. Lo tomaremos antes de que te bañes.

Porque si algo le ha quedado claro al escuchar la historia de Levi es que todo gira en torno a lo mismo, a un desequilibrio. 

No quiere ni siquiera pensarlo, no delante de él. Mejor dejarlo para cuando esté a solas. 

Mientras, es bueno repartir las actividades equitativamente, no pasarse de meloso, no incomodar al ocuparse de todo.

—De acuerdo. —Levi se levanta. Erwin, tratando de mantener la compostura, lo sigue.

Levi busca su ropa, que está en tres puntos distintos del cuarto; Erwin encuentra rápido la suya. Después de vestirse, busca la parte de arriba de su pijama y se acerca a Levi, que no ha llegado a ponerse nada, para dársela.

En medio del cuarto, se miran por primera vez desde el testimonio de Levi. 

No, Erwin ya no ve la misma imagen.

Ve más, ve todo.

Levi, desnudo ante él, desnudo de todas las formas posibles a la vez.

Es lo más precioso que ha visto en la vida.

—Toma mi camisa, es más abrigada que tu pijama —le dice al poner cada brazo dentro de cada manga. Al terminar, le abrocha la camisa con suma delicadeza.

Levi lo mira cuando termina de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Sigue tratándolo así pese a todo lo que dijo. Sigue siendo un caballero pese a la historia de mierda que le acaba de contar. 

Pese a que no es más que un cerdo…

Pese a que no puede darle nada más que su cuerpo a cambio…

Pese a que no logra relajarse y coger…

Pese a que está tan pero tan jodido…

No esperaba esta reacción, aunque verla reflejada en los ojos de Erwin le hace entender que subestimó absolutamente todo.

Por supuesto él iba a tomarlo bien.

Erwin es así de cursi.

De bueno.

Pero no puede dejar de sentirse así de sucio delante de él, manchado por la sangre que abrirse el pecho en dos le ha hecho derramar. 

No soporta mirarlo. Sabe cuán vulnerable está ante los ojos de Erwin, esos a los que jamás quiere defraudar por causa de su mierda. No sabe cómo tolerar estos ojos después de tanto.

Pero si Erwin lo acepta…

—Gracias —susurra, apurado, antes de prender una vela y marcharse a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Solo, Erwin siente el cuerpo entero entumecido. Atrás ha quedado la erección, también los pensamientos eróticos con los cuales arrancó la noche.

Prevalece una sola cosa.

El amor. 

Después de respirar hondo, busca la vela que está en la mesa de luz y la lleva consigo al baño. Al fondo de la larga habitación, justo debajo de una minúscula ventana, mira la bañera blanca y rectangular. Es muy bonita, un lujo en comparación al baño comunitario del cuartel general, en el cual no existe sitio de relajación o privacidad como este. 

Se sienta en el único taburete del cuarto para preparar la leña dentro de la pequeña caldera. Lo hace, y sus ojos se pierden en el fuego que se extiende poco a poco delante de él.

Traumas.

Cuánto le alegra no haber penetrado a Levi. Jamás creyó posible pensarlo de esa forma, pero qué arrepentido estaría ahora de haberlo hecho considerando la enorme historia que no conocía y que yacía muy bien escondida dentro de los ojos plateados. No le hubiera gustado hacerlo sin saberlo.

Ahora todo tiene sentido. 

Suspira ante el fuego de la caldera que no es capaz de dejar de mirar. Necesita una nueva red conceptual para así analizar del todo la situación, para atar todos los cabos y hacer lo que a Levi tanto le cuesta, explicar lo que ese pasado significa en realidad.

Porque para eso se lo contó, entiende, para que lo analizaran.

Porque el propio Levi no lo entiende.

Se trata de la desigualdad. Se trata de que Levi no logra verse en el mismo escalón que él ni que nadie. Se trata de que Levi no ve justicia en ninguna parte, no habiendo crecido en un sitio en el cual el poder provocaba semejante desigualdad entre quienes lo tenían y quienes no.

Todo, en principio, parte de ese concepto.

Levi creció en un entorno adverso en el cual sucedían cosas que él, por ser un niño, no tenía forma de entender del todo. Quizá, al crecer y entender poco a poco qué estaba sucediendo, desarrolló un rechazo natural hacia el sexo, esto exacerbado por las ofertas, por los intentos de forzarlo en esos tiempos en los que no tenía hogar.

Aprieta los párpados. No quiere pensar en eso a fondo, no puede.

Lo enfurece solo considerarlo, lo debilita.

Recuerda la primera vez que tomaron té por la noche, ese día después de salir a beber con Hanji y los demás; Levi le dijo que lo miraba como un cerdo.

Uno que acababa de pagar por una prostituta.

Esa fue la primera referencia al sexo que Levi le hizo; era la información más determinante sin contexto que pudiera leerla.

Antes de besarse por primera vez aquella madrugada del cumpleaños de Levi, recuerda después, este le pidió que no fuera un cerdo.

Sin saberlo, a lo mejor, lo que pedía al decirle eso era no sentirse sometido por él, por la desigualdad entre uno y otro.

Antes de pasar la noche juntos en Año Nuevo, recuerda al final, Levi le dijo que sabía que él no sería un cerdo, porque confiaba en él, porque él no le daba asco.

Frunce el ceño al marearse ante la caldera, mientras sus ojos persiguen el crepitar del fuego. 

El único hombre con el que se acostó resultó ser Farlan Church. Le duele pensarlo, que Levi haya tenido que perder de esa forma tan terrible a la única persona a la cual le había permitido esta clase de intimidad. Es entender un poco más qué tan terrible fue para él perder a Church y a Magnolia. 

El único equilibrio que tenía en la vida.

Incapaz de contenerse, se culpa al cubrirse el rostro con una mano. 

Si Levi no lo culpa, sin embargo, entonces tiene que aprender a perdonarse a sí mismo. 

Solo quería…

Maldición.

Church logró crear un sitio tan seguro como el que Levi necesitaba. Aunque sería fácil sentirse culpable por ello también, por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo, se dice que no, que el problema no es que él no le haya dado esa seguridad a Levi.

Se trata de que…

¿De qué?

Quizá, se trata de que Church y él solo estaban experimentando, que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos estaba previamente estipulado; iba a ser solo una vez. Después, todo seguiría como venía.

Entonces es eso, sí.

Es que lo que Levi y él comparten es algo a largo plazo.

O por lo menos así se siente. 

Levi le tiene asco a los cerdos, en definitiva. A los ricos, a los perversos, a los que tienen poder, a los que doblegan a otros solo porque pueden.

A los que veía entrar y salir del cuarto que compartía con su mamá. 

Su mamá… 

No, aún no puede pensar en ella.

Por algún motivo, retoma, la atracción, o bien la comodidad, o bien la confianza y nada más, ayudaron a Levi a separar a Erwin de ese grupo. 

Levi logró ver más que un cerdo en él. 

Sonríe. Lo emociona pensarlo, lo honra. Nunca ha sido un cerdo, ni con mujeres ni con hombres; el sexo, para él, siempre ha sido un pasatiempo que jamás lo desesperó, un liberador de tensiones.

Que Levi se sintiera cómodo quizá se debiera a todo lo que el propio Levi inspiró en él. 

Además, puede que se debiera a lo que Erwin inspiró también. 

Levi ha demostrado desear aprender a hacer cosas. Sexo oral, masturbación, penetración; ha demostrado querer saber hacerlo y estirar esta faceta de su relación con él en el tiempo. También ha insistido una y otra vez con que él lo penetrara. Le ha dicho _cógeme_ más veces de las que es capaz de contar.

Sobre el escritorio, le pidió que se sacara las ganas pese a que no tuvieran aceite.

Delante del fuego, le reclamó ser quien siempre hacía todo, aquel que no pedía nada a cambio.

Hoy, le preguntó por qué no lo usaba.

Usarlo…

Erwin le ha hecho muchas cosas. Empecinado en aprender de él, en aprender a darle placer, Erwin, incluso en esas ocasiones en las cuales no era él quien iniciaba las cosas, le ha dado mucho placer.

Lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio, inspirado por ese ser magnificente, embelesado por todo lo que Levi le hacía sentir, ávido de saberlo todo, de aprenderlo todo. 

Sin…

¿Levi se siente incómodo al ser quien recibe el placer la mayor parte de las veces?

¿Levi se siente incómodo al verse en el rol de un…?

—Ya traje el té.

La frase que Levi pronuncia desde el umbral de la puerta del baño hace que Erwin al fin logre alejarse de la caldera. Se va no sin antes abrir el agua.

Retorna al cuarto. Levi ha puesto la silla del escritorio junto a la cama y, sobre ella, las tazas que trajo del cuartel general, la tetera y una caja apenas abierta de té. Sentado en la cama, sirve un té, sirve el otro y espera a que Erwin tome asiento a su izquierda. 

—Es uno de los que compré el otro día —explica Levi al hacer mención a lo primero que hizo al llegar a Mitras: comprar diez cajas de distintas clases de té para sus ratos libres en la oficina. Lo prueba y frunce apenas el ceño—. No está mal.

Erwin también lo prueba, y qué calor lo llena. 

—Exquisito.

—Y eso que no es dulce.

—Y eso que no es dulce…

Beben en silencio. Mirando el líquido que llena la taza, Erwin piensa, de nuevo. A Levi, el sexo le da asco, pero él no se lo da. Levi no quiere ser quien siempre disfrute; quiere que…

Porque…

¿Entonces…?

—¿Entendiste por qué te lo dije?

La pregunta descoloca a Erwin, lo confunde. Mira a Levi, anonadado, y respira hondo al dejar de hacerlo, al concentrarse en la taza una vez más. 

Entiende una parte, la del análisis. 

Pero hay otra parte que aún no es del todo explícita. 

—Dijiste que te parecía obvio preguntarme por qué no te usaba —dice, aunque más bien reflexiona en voz alta. A nada se dedica más que a exteriorizar todo cuanto atraviesa por su mente.

—¿Entendiste por qué lo es? ¿Tú qué crees?

Se miran de reojo. Erwin se lo pregunta: ¿qué cree él?

¿Por qué preguntar algo así y creerlo obvio?

¿Por qué…?

No.

—Levi… —susurra.

Acaba de entenderlo.

Deja la taza sobre la silla. Hace lo mismo con la de Levi. Sujeta uno de sus hombros al pasar la mano por debajo de la camisa y acaricia la piel de Levi con el pulgar. 

—¿Por qué piensas que está mal que disfrutes? ¿Por qué estás convencido de que yo no lo disfruto también?

Levi mira hacia un lado. 

—Es obvio.

—No lo es.

—¿Por qué no lo es?

—Porque estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Entre tú y yo no hay amo y sirviente, no hay rey y esclavo, no hay líder de escuadrón y soldado, no hay… prostituta y cerdo… —Sujeta una mejilla de Levi para así poder hacer lo que más ama al estar a solas de él, mirar el plateado y sentirse invencible y a salvo, libre como los pájaros que abandonan las murallas cada día, esos seres a los que envidia hasta el límite de lo absurdo—. Somos lo mismo, dos personas que han pasado por cosas. Disfruto verte y entender qué te gusta, también aprender de ti y que tú aprendas de mí. Nada de lo que hacemos es solo para mí, no es mi forma de entender esta clase de cosas; no quiero hacer nada que tú no vayas a disfrutar también. Levi…

»No hay roles aquí. Solo somos tú y yo.

.

.

.

Es eso, entonces.

Es eso, sí.

Es ser iguales pese a ser tan diferentes.

Es no ser cerdos.

Solo personas.

Dos personas paradas en el mismo escalón.

Dos personas que pueden confiar la una en la otra para así dejar sus dificultades atrás.

.

.

.

—Pero es difícil de creer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no soy un cerdo al tirarme en la cama, abrir las piernas y dejarme manosear por mi propio deseo egoísta. No… ¡No soporto que me complazcas como si hubiera pagado por…!

Erwin no se da cuenta de que lo está besando hasta que siente los labios de Levi apretados contra los suyos. Este es el problema, este es el motivo principal por el cual Levi se lo dijo, la necesidad de dejarle ver por qué le cuesta tanto relajarse y por qué la ansiedad lo frena. Como una cadena sosteniéndolo contra su voluntad, ese pasado y esos traumas, esa desigualdad gobernando todos sus recuerdos.

Levi intenta decirle que quiere, pero que no puede.

Y que quiere poder.

Y que quiere.

Lo suelta apenas para mirarlo de nuevo, para sentirse más y más invencible al fijar los ojos en el plateado, para ser fuerte y afrontar esta situación como Levi merece.

Levi no se está viendo en el rol de su mamá.

Se está viendo en el rol de sus clientes.

Lo está viendo a él como aquel que está en una situación de desigualdad.

Se está viendo a sí mismo como aquello que más odia.

Lo está protegiendo de sí mismo, entonces.

Levi quiere protegerlo.

Eso es lo que quiere.

—Carajo —lo interrumpe Levi al mirarlo. Mueve las pupilas frenéticamente; la vulnerabilidad que le capta sume a Erwin en una angustia insoportable. Cada gesto confirma lo que acaba de entender—. Esto se trataba de que gestiones tu mierda. ¡Se trataba de ti, no de mí! —Acongojado, Erwin observa todo, cómo Levi aprieta los dientes, cómo Levi contiene lágrimas que seguramente no siente sobre sus ojos. Pero no llora; como si no tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo, nunca llora—. No planeé que me gustara tanto, que me calentaras tanto, que me dieran tantas ganas de coger. No…

Erwin respira lo más rápido que puede, como si tuviera que reunir aire ante la inminente desaparición del universo. 

Tiene que apurarse antes de que el concepto se le escape de las manos.

—¿Te das asco a ti mismo por disfrutarlo? ¿Te sientes un cerdo por hacerlo?

Levi deja de respirar por un significativo instante.

.

.

.

Por eso tiembla, por eso se reprime, por eso se pone tan putamente nervioso.

Es por eso, carajo, y Erwin ha entendido a la perfección.

Logró ver la cadena de la cual no tiene idea de cómo librarse.

Erwin Smith es un caballero.

Levanta sus manos en el espacio que separa su cuerpo del de Erwin; le tiemblan una vez más.

Suficiente.

—Necesito bañarme.

Se levanta no sin antes terminar el té de un sorbo y dejar la taza sobre la silla. Camina hacia la puerta del baño sin mirar a Erwin, intentando olvidar que está detrás de él. Erwin no lo sigue; esperable de alguien así.

Si Erwin también fuera un cerdo todo sería más sencillo.

Si no tuviera la cabeza tan jodida podría ser ese que Erwin necesita, no esto.

No esta rata sin tornillos suficientes como para considerarse cuerda.

Escucha cómo Erwin levanta las tazas y la tetera. Después, lo escucha abandonar la habitación. Pasan unos minutos, minutos en los que Levi permanece ante la puerta del baño que en ningún momento ha considerado abrir. Se mira las manos, piensa en todo lo que ha dicho.

Erwin lo respeta, ese es el problema.

Alguien que poco conoce de respeto no puede acostumbrarse a recibirlo, no tan rápido.

No estando así de jodido. 

No sintiendo tanto asco de sí mismo por disfrutar de esta intimidad.

Erwin vuelve. Lo escucha cerrar con llave una vez más, después arrastrar la silla hacia el escritorio, dejar la caja de té sobre este junto a una jarra de agua, acomodar las sábanas al retornar a la cama. 

—El agua ya debe estar lista, puedes entrar —le avisa con la voz más tímida que le ha escuchado alguna vez. 

Levi traga todo el aire que puede. Un escalofrío le parte la espalda en dos, y todo es obvio, y odia cuán jodida tiene la cabeza. 

Lo mira; Erwin luce espléndido. Iluminado por las velas y por la luna, es más hermoso que el arte de todos esos niños con el culo al aire pintados en el mármol del palacio real, también más hermoso que el cielo que está fuera de las murallas.

No puede dejarlo así. No cuando ha hecho tanto por él.

Odiándose, mirando el piso con los ojos entrecerrados, lo pide:

—Ven tú también, anda.

Después de decirlo, abre la puerta y avanza, incapaz de mirar a Erwin de nuevo. 

No hasta que pueda limpiarse y sacarse esta sensación de mierda de adentro, saber que está sucio, que siempre lo estará, que siempre correrá peligro en este mundo asqueroso regido por la violencia.

Es necesitar limpiarse, a sí mismo y sobre todo a Erwin, para que así la suciedad del mundo, esa violencia que mata, no los pueda alcanzar jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá. ♥️
> 
> Hoy quiero decir muchas cosas. No duden en saltear estas notas finales; solo es info complementaria.
> 
> (((Cuidado, quizá haya spoilers del manga)))
> 
> Perdón si es incómodo de leer. No quería escarbar demasiado en ciertos conceptos; quería que Levi contara las cosas a su manera, con sus palabras, y ahondando con cierta desprolijidad en los detalles. 
> 
> Mi amor por Kuchel (el cual es inmenso. Quienes me siguen en Twitter seguramente lo han notado) tiene un motivo muy íntimo del que no soy capaz de hablar, pero que me toca la fibra más sensible que tengo dentro de mi corazón. Supe sobre ella cuando vi la temporada 3 de SNK en 2018, precisamente un par de meses después de eso que me cambió la vida para siempre. No me di cuenta hasta hace poco por qué me llegaba tanto su historia. 
> 
> Mi amor por Levi, que ya era grande, creció hasta el infinito después del arco de la Insurrección. Admiro profundamente a este sobreviviente, es un tercio del amor que siento por SNK (otro tercio es Erwin, y el restante es la trama en sí, los conceptos, el simbolismo), y mis motivos son muy personales y también muy honestos. Lo amo porque me enseñó cosas muy valiosas que me ayudaron muchísimo en momentos de mierda. 
> 
> Lo quiero mucho, y narrar su pasado era algo que necesitaba hacer. De alguna forma, era necesario para mí.
> 
> ¿Por qué Kuchel no agarró a Levi y se fue cuando se empezó a esparcir esa enfermedad? Creo que es obvio, pero lo aclaro por las dudas: no lo hizo porque los Ackerman aún eran perseguidos, es decir que no lo hizo por miedo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, básicamente. 
> 
> ¿Pero ese virus apareció de la nada?
> 
> Esa pregunta por ahora no la voy a responder. 👀
> 
> ¿Por qué había asiáticas? Bueno, no sabemos con exactitud qué tan grande era el clan asiático que se formó dentro de las murallas después de que el primer Azumabito se instaló en Paradis. Podemos pensar que estas "par de asiáticas" son familia lejana de la mamá de Mikasa, quienes así como ella y como Kuchel eran perseguidas por los Reiss.  
> Lo mencioné porque quería darle un poco de color al background (?) y no me sonaba descabellado.
> 
> Permítanme volver a mencionar esta canción aunque nadie vaya a escucharla, "What you don't know" de Jonatha Brooke, es decir la intro de la olvidada e infravalorada Dollhouse. Es mi Kuchel Song, y la parte final, que es tarareada, es lo que me imagino que ella le cantaba a Levi. 
> 
> Es una de mis canciones favoritas en el mundo de por sí, pero me transmite lo mismo que el solo hecho de pensar en Kuchel, por eso las até en mi cabeza. Si quieren esos feelings, la recomiendo mucho. ♥️
> 
> Sobre el despertar del poder de Levi: hasta que el canon diga lo contrario, mi hc es que el Ackerpower de Levi despertó cuando Kuchel murió. Sé que mucha gente opina que fue cuando Farlan e Isabel murieron, pero no le encuentro lógica a ese razonamiento. Lo que me hace pensar que fue junto a Kuchel es que Levi seguía vivo pese a que el cuerpo de ella… llevaba días y días así. Es el estado del cuerpo de ella lo que me hace pensar que el hecho de que Levi sobreviviera quizá se deba a que ya había despertado su poder y, por lo tanto, su mayor resistencia… Es decir: quedarse sin su mamá pudo gatillar su instinto de supervivencia; sin ella, estaba solo en el mundo. Por eso pienso que, por lo menos de los hechos que sabemos de su vida, ese es el que más concuerda con la idea del despertar que Zeke nos presentó en el 130.
> 
> Sobre Isabel: en el anime se conocen de otra manera, pero preferí seguir el manga, que me parece infinitamente mejor que los ovas.
> 
> Sobre la bañera: mezclé un poco la idea del ofuro japonés con algo más occidental, digamos; sigo sin saber bien cómo retratar esa época extraña en la que está situada SNK. Gracias a esa gente linda muy linda que me dio opiniones al respecto (♥️♥️♥️). 
> 
> Sobre detalles sobre la historia de Levi: no puse todo, faltan bastantes cosas. Sobre todo falta mirar más a fondo su relación con Kenny y las sospechas (no mencionadas durante el relato) que Levi tiene con respecto a Kenny, ese no saber si acaso es su papá o no o qué. También falta que Erwin se detenga a pensar a fondo algunos detalles; va a necesitar tiempo para digerir tanta información.
> 
> Sobre la edad de Levi: me olvidé de incluir la cuenta que hice para llegar a esos doce años. Después lo explico mejor. T__T
> 
> Y eso es todo, creo. Este capítulo fue muy doloroso de escribir. Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco muchísimo, porque significa que me hicieron compañía mientras lo escribía simbólicamente.
> 
> Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Los aprecio con todo mi corazón. 
> 
> Más hoy.
> 
> GRACIAS.


	29. XXIX

**XXIX**

Es muy difícil saber qué hacer. Lo es ahora, sabiendo todo lo que sabe sobre Levi. Porque Levi quiere y Levi tiene intenciones de aprender, porque Levi está dispuesto a estirar este vínculo en el tiempo.

Pero no puede.

Erwin piensa en eso mientras acomoda las sábanas. Cuando Levi salga de la bañera, dormirán y nada más, y será decisión de Levi quedarse en esta habitación o no.

Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Los traumas, según entiende, son como raspones simbólicos, heridas conceptuales que arden en un plano netamente emocional. No puede curar raspones a los cuales no tiene acceso; los raspones de Levi están fuera de su alcance.

Solo puede hacer lo que ha hecho toda la noche, apoyar a Levi de la forma en que Levi decida que es adecuado. No puede forzar situaciones, apresurar procesos, fingir que esos raspones no existen.

Solo puede dejar todo en manos de Levi.

Porque será decisión de Levi, no de él.

Y será una decisión que Levi tomará pensando en sí mismo, no en él.

Acomodando las almohadas, mira el aceite sobre la mesa de luz. Ya ni siquiera concibe la idea de acostarse con él de esa forma en la cual Levi considera que dos hombres se acuestan _de verdad_ , es decir cuando uno penetra a otro. Erwin ya no quiere, o sí, porque por supuesto que quiere.

Pero tampoco puede.

Así como Levi, no.

Si el momento de usar ese aceite nunca llega estará bien.

Sí.

Sonríe al pensarlo, convencido.

Así será.

Aunque no es tan sencillo, quizá.

Erwin termina de estirar la cama. Busca a Levi; este sigue de pie ante la puerta del baño, tan rígido como una estatua. 

—El agua ya debe estar lista, puedes entrar —le avisa no sin timidez.

Ya no sabe cómo tratarlo, entiende; ya no sabe qué es suficiente y qué no lo es. Ya no tiene idea de nada, solo de que se siente tan encadenado como Levi parece estarlo y de que nada quiere transmitir más que respeto. 

Pero qué calamidad no saber, tener este problema estando tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, dos personas incapaces de liberarse, de confiar en el otro y en sí mismos. 

Este mundo es cruel.

Pero a lo mejor también es…

Levi lo mira. Al instante, deja de hacerlo.

—Ven tú también, anda —le responde.

Después, Levi desaparece en un instante, lo hace al adentrarse al baño. Sin entender del todo su pedido, cada segundo un poco más confundido que el anterior, Erwin decide limitarse a observar, a aprender, a entender en pos de ayudar. Continúa encadenado a esta ignorancia. Pero no puede hacer nada hasta entender del todo este pedido, este acompañarlo a la bañera.

¿Qué pretende Levi con eso? A lo mejor, lo sabio es lo que acaba de decidir.

Que respetará todo cuanto Levi decida.

Lo demás puede concluirlo más tarde. 

Sí, eso es.

Sin más, lo sigue.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él para que así el calor se preserve en el cuarto; al hacerlo, el espacio se reduce a penumbras. La luz que viene por la pequeña ventana no es suficiente, tampoco la de la vela encendida en el soporte clavado a la pared. 

Mira la bañera que está hacia el fondo del cuarto: Levi está delante de ella, mirándola. Aún tiene la camisa puesta.

—Nunca en mi puta vida había usado una de estas —le dice.

A Erwin se le retuerce el corazón al escucharlo. No duda que adorará hacerlo.

O eso espera.

—Mucha gente acostumbra limpiarse bien antes de entrar, para que el agua permanezca limpia —explica al recordar la bañera que tenía en la casa en la que vivía con su papá, el único lujo con el que contaban en ese modesto techo de su infancia.

—¿Y entonces para qué mierda te metes si no es para limpiarte?

La posible metáfora de su propia situación anima a Erwin. ¿Para qué le da placer a Levi, si no es para buscar su propia satisfacción?

—Para disfrutar del calor —responde.

Levi, que continúa dándole la espalda, aprieta los puños. Esa es la señal que Erwin toma como idónea para acercarse. Lo hace, alcanza a Levi y le pone las manos en los hombros.

—Ahí hay una rejilla —le muestra al señalar hacia la izquierda. También señala una cubeta de madera—. Podemos lavarnos rápido antes de entrar.

—De acuerdo —responde Levi, su voz un sonido carente de expresión. 

Tentado, Erwin amaga con ayudarlo a quitarse la camisa, pero se detiene. Dándole la espalda a Levi, se quita la ropa y la deja a un lado, sobre el taburete. Voltea, y la imagen de Levi desnudándose lo deslumbra tanto como siempre.

Más, mucho más.

—Dame la camisa —le dice—, la dejaré aquí.

Levi voltea y se la da; mira hacia cualquier parte, como con timidez, o miedo, o nerviosismo, o todo a la vez, un todo que el estoicismo no logra esconder.

O bien lo hace, pero Erwin ya puede leer más allá.

Puede que el problema sea ese, entonces, que Levi ya no logra esconder nada, no de él, y ese fracaso lo fastidia.

Deberían…

Después de doblar la camisa y dejarla sobre el taburete, se acerca a la rejilla; Levi ya está parado junto a ella, con las manos húmedas y el jabón esparcido por su cuerpo. Llena la cubeta con agua de la bañera, se la echa sobre los hombros y se refriega el cuerpo con una elegancia que provoca demasiadas cosas en Erwin. Excitación ante la belleza, admiración ante la prolijidad, amor ante la inesperada vulnerabilidad que le nota.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, solo está haciendo eso, mirando cómo Levi se lava a la perfección en solo dos minutos.

—Era verdad el rumor —susurra Erwin al dar un paso más hacia él—, eres el más rápido para bañarte.

—Tonterías de lunáticos que comentan estupideces para pasar el rato.

Sin mirarlo, Levi se mete en la bañera y se sienta en la punta contraria de donde está la rejilla junto a la cual Erwin se lava dándole la espalda. Concentrado, este se asegura de limpiarse muy bien. Es la tercera vez que se baña hoy; qué lujo.

Es un poco de todo lo que Levi merece.

Al terminar, deja la cubeta, cierra la canilla y entra en la bañera. Se sienta ante Levi, en la otra punta.

Solo entonces se miran a los ojos.

Erwin estudia la postura de Levi: está como en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas. El agua le llega hasta el cuello; a Erwin, apenas hasta la mitad del pecho. 

Son tan distintos con relación a tantas cosas, y sin embargo…

—Qué raro es verte sin esa cosa en la cabeza —dice Levi.

Erwin se ríe al sentarse igual que Levi. Con los dedos, se acaricia el cabello sin loción. 

—No me gusta cómo me queda así.

—Además de cursi y aburrido, coqueto.

—Y un poco espeluznante… —murmura contra sus rodillas. 

—Bastante. Eres bastante espeluznante.

Continúan mirándose. Hay una timidez flotando en el aire, una incapacidad que se siente rara entre ellos dos, más después de todo lo que se han dicho. 

—¿Te satisface el calor del agua?

—Sí, no se siente nada mal. Quisiera una de estas para cuando volvamos de las expediciones.

—Cuando Keith haga oficial su renuncia, su cuarto será asignado a mí. He pensado en dejarte el cuarto que uso yo; te corresponderá por rango. El cuarto del comandante tiene una bañera así. Es el único miembro del Cuerpo de Exploración con baño personal.

—Ya veo…

—Podrás usarla siempre que quieras.

—¿Junto a ti?

Levi lo observa con explícita seriedad. Erwin cree leer todo, pero al mismo tiempo duda de todo cuanto cree captar.

¿Por qué?

—Será un placer compartirla contigo si así lo quieres.

Levi mira hacia un lado; los brazos aprietan más las rodillas.

—¿No es imprudente que me asignes ese cuarto, precisamente el que está pegado al que será tuyo? ¿Qué hacemos si alguien sospecha?

Erwin lo ha considerado, por supuesto. No pueden permitirse descuidos, no en su posición, no considerando que el ascenso de Levi será violento; si alguien los descubre, un simple rumor podría desprestigiarlos, no solo a él como comandante sino incluso a la totalidad del Cuerpo de Exploración. No puede acostarse con un subordinado ni puede dejar la idea implícita de que su ascenso se relaciona con eso.

Qué absurdo negar así la fuerza de Levi, pero sí, habrá gente así, otros soldados dispuestos a pedir su cabeza por acostarse con él, negados a creer que Levi se lo habrá ganado dignamente solo por tener unas alas distintas.

Literales. 

—Serás líder de escuadrón por mi ascenso; eres el segundo al mando en el nuestro debido al ascenso de Mike. Es el único cuarto disponible para tu futuro rango.

—Pero sabes que algunas personas piensan que soy una mierda, ¿verdad? No es que me importe, puedo vivir con eso, pero supongo que es normal. Estás toda tu puta carrera esforzándote y llega una rata del Subterráneo y…

—No eres una rata.

—No se trata de serlo o no serlo; se trata de entender cómo nos ve la gente.

Erwin asiente, lo hace sin darse cuenta. Es cierto, lo tiene que conceder: cada persona tiene una perspectiva; el poder que rige las vidas de la humanidad conocida perpetúa miradas despectivas hacia quienes pertenecen a las clases sociales más bajas. El propio sistema les quita la oportunidad de ser algo más para la sociedad.

Para aquellos que crecieron arriba y no abajo, por más que ese arriba sea el abajo de los nobles de Mitras, quienes vienen del Subterráneo son eso.

Ratas.

—En efecto, tu ascenso podría generar animosidades; será mi deber como comandante ocuparme de mantener los egos con los pies en la tierra y los ojos cubiertos con objetividad.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Que negar tu talento sería estúpido.

Levi parece pensar en sus palabras, aunque no tarda en fruncir el ceño.

—Pero no puedes arriesgarte, Erwin. Si un día alguien ve algo o escucha o…

—Seremos prudentes. Lo hemos sido durante el último mes.

—¿Compartir una bañera contigo en tu futuro cuarto será algo prudente?

Es como si intentara empujarlo, como si algo en Levi se sintiera inseguro y él solo pudiera encontrar en estas respuestas hechas como preguntas la forma exacta de hacerlo cuestionar absolutamente todo.

No le queda claro por qué Levi está reaccionando así, pero es mejor seguirle la corriente para así evaluar la situación.

—Compartir la bañera contigo en mi futuro cuarto será algo que sucederá a puertas cerradas. Confío en que me harás ver que ciertos momentos no son oportunos; me comprometo a hacer lo mismo.

Levi lo mira en completo silencio.

 _No me empujes, no me iré_. Eso es lo que Erwin trató de decir sin decirlo.

O quizá no lo está empujando. Quizá, lo que Levi está haciendo es asegurarse de que él quiere seguir con esto.

¿Pero por qué se siente tan inseguro? ¿Por su historia de vida?

¿O le da miedo algo relacionado con…? 

Levi suspira; Erwin deja de hacerse preguntas al notar cómo se masajea el cuello, cómo se echa agua sobre este.

¿Está tenso?

—Ven —le dice sin pensarlo, convencido de lo que quiere hacer, algo que expresa con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —murmura Levi levantando una ceja.

Erwin separa las piernas y estira las manos para invitarlo a hacerle caso.

—Anda, ven aquí —reitera.

Porque si algo ha entendido sobre Levi es que sí, necesita que lo empujen un poco.

Que lo acerquen, más bien.

Aunque se toma su tiempo para hacerlo, Levi al fin obedece.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dice de rodillas justo delante de él. 

—Dame la espalda.

—¿Para qué?

—Anda, hazme caso.

—Carajo…

Levi se da la vuelta. 

—Siéntate —le susurra Erwin con suma amabilidad.

Levi obedece una vez más, se sienta de espaldas a él. Solo entonces Erwin le rodea la cadera con las piernas y tira de él para acomodarlo entre ellas.

—¿Qué mierda quieres hacerme?

Erwin le sujeta la cintura por debajo del agua. 

—Un masaje.

Levi se queda en silencio unos segundos más de los que suele durante una conversación. 

—¿Tienes idea de cómo se hace eso? —pregunta después en voz baja.

—Sí. ¿Puedo…?

.

.

.

¿Por qué Erwin no deja de ser así?

¿Por qué sigue siendo un caballero?

¿Por qué lo sigue tocando, si él nunca…?

.

.

.

—Ya, hazlo —lo interrumpe Levi—. Juzgaré qué tan bueno eres.

Erwin se ríe. ¿Cómo que lo juzgará? Aunque también le genera un poco de nerviosismo pensar en que quizá no le guste. Pero no; con una sonrisa, se da ánimos a sí mismo al recordar que, según le han dicho en el pasado, es bastante bueno con sus manos.

La posición en la que están no es ideal, pero quizá pueda relajarlo por lo menos un poco.

Con esto en mente, con los ojos fijos en la hermosa piel de la hermosa espalda, Erwin aprieta la cintura de Levi por debajo del agua. Lo hace delicadamente, procurando crear una atmósfera relajada en torno a los dos. Levi respira fuerte al sentir sus manos sobre él, también lo hace cuando Erwin hace que estas suban a través de la espalda muy, muy despacio, hasta alcanzar los hombros. 

Qué pequeño es su cuerpo. Es fuerte, es atlético, pero se siente pequeño en comparación a él. Nada de lo que pueda hacer en esta vida podría alcanzar a proteger a la persona más fuerte que conoce, la más fuerte desde todos los puntos de vista existentes, pero aquí, a solas con él, compartiendo el corazón y el cuerpo con él, siente ganas de eso, de tener ese talento. 

Quiere protegerlo tanto como Levi lo protege quizá hasta sin saberlo. 

Seducido por la escena, por todo lo que esta le transmite, por la luz tenue de la vela y el calor del agua y la espalda pálida, Erwin, sin soltar a Levi en lo consecuente, besa un hombro, después el cuello, después una de las orejas que tiene delante.

—Abraza tus piernas e inclínate hacia adelante. Te será más cómodo.

Algo en sus palabras parece provocar una reacción distinta en Levi, quien, siempre en silencio, solo se limita a obedecer. Cuando termina de acomodarse, Erwin comienza a mover sus manos a cada lado de su espalda en movimientos circulares. 

Levi, aunque al principio respira con un atisbo de agitación, se rinde, cede, se deja hacer.

Feliz, Erwin pone toda su atención en el masaje, en los dedos estirados que alcanzan a abarcar casi la totalidad de la espalda, en los círculos que dibuja con las palmas de las manos, en la ahora suave, apacible respiración de Levi.

En la belleza de la espalda que tanto ansía permitirse besar por horas, por días.

Para siempre.

Está completamente enamorado de él, tanto que el concepto termina humillado en comparación a lo inabarcable que es esto que lo llena. Lo ama con fuerzas que no se conocía, inspirado de mil y un formas que su mente no llega a calcular, las cuales sería imposible explicar. Es más que un enamoramiento adolescente carente de justificaciones, inmaduro por la falta de experiencia.

Es devoción, una absoluta, tajante, tan poderosa como las manos de aquel a quien toca.

Es adorarlo de una manera acorde a este punto de su vida, hacerlo hasta un punto tan exagerado que incluso duele. Y duele, sí, duele mucho. Mirar esta espalda duele.

Porque lo vuelve indefenso como un niño, justo igual a como lo hacen sus sueños. 

Pero mirar esta espalda, tocarla, percibir la respiración y también el corazón es, a su vez, entender que algo en su vida se ha vuelto mucho mejor, más nítido, más significativo, incluso poderoso. Levi toca fibras frágiles sobre las cuales Erwin no tiene control, lo hace mejor persona precisamente por lograrlo, por humanizarlo al hacerlo.

Es el ser humano más importante de su presente. 

El definitivo.

Abre la boca al masajear el cuello, intenta decirlo por más que no tenga derecho a hacerlo.

 _Te amo_ , eso quiere decir. Porque, aunque esta noche no se trate ni de él ni de sus sentimientos ni tampoco de un acto nacido de la lástima por la historia de vida escuchada, necesita que Levi lo sepa.

Necesita que sepa que aquí, en este sitio simbólico en el cual solo existen ellos dos, la violencia jamás existirá.

Pero Levi no lo deja.

—No lo estás haciendo mal —le dice.

Casi como si lo hubiera adivinado, como si él intentara recordarle que la violencia existe porque están en guerra.

Erwin respira hondo. 

Quizá, es mejor así.

Concentrando toda su atención en la espalda, en la nuca a la cual le dedica especial atención en este preciso instante, Erwin entiende que lo mejor para ambos es seguirle el hilo de la conversación:

—Pareces saber sobre esto —comenta.

Levi asiente con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza. Erwin nota cómo se aprieta un poco más las piernas con los brazos.

—Isabel era muy buena. Nunca supe dónde o cómo aprendió, era tan torpe, pero sí, era realmente buena. Solía darnos masajes a Farlan y a mí después de cenar, mientras pasábamos el rato tomando vino.

Isabel Magnolia, dos coletas conteniendo un cabello color sangre. Cuánto le hubiera gustado a Erwin interactuar más con ella, también con Farlan Church.

Cómo le hubiera gustado que Levi no hubiera tenido que perderlos así.

—¿Te sorprende que lo haga bien por eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijiste que Magnolia era torpe.

—Llámala por su nombre.

Las manos de Erwin se detienen por un instante. Levi es peculiar para decir las cosas, ya lo sabe de sobra, pero que le pida esto lo honra especialmente.

Le está pidiendo esa confianza de llamar a sus amigos por sus nombres, no por los apellidos por los cuales los conoció como soldados.

—De acuerdo… —susurra, intentando ocultar la emoción que lo invade con tanta facilidad ante él—. Entonces Isabel era…

—Más torpe que la mierda.

Erwin sonríe.

—¿Te parezco torpe?

—De hecho, no. Pero pese a que tienes buenas manos, no sé, no se me hacía que esto hiciera juego contigo.

—¿Crees que tengo buenas manos?

—No sé si buenas, pero son enormes y las mantienes limpias. Eso es importante.

¿Levi le habrá estudiado las manos alguna vez? ¿Habrá analizado su nivel de pulcritud?

Pensando en que quizá no es mala idea retribuir tanta honestidad con un poco de lo mismo, Erwin hace lo que no suele hacer. 

Hablar de sí mismo. 

—Marie me enseñó —confiesa.

—¿Tu ex?

—Sí.

—Hablando de la tal Marie: ¿ese barbudo con cara de rata se casó con ella o su esposa también se llama así?

Erwin no logra que la sorpresa opaque la risa que le surge desde lo más inconsciente. ¿Barbudo con cara de rata? ¡Llamar así a Nile…!

Levi prestó atención suficiente a su conversación con él, al parecer.

—Es la misma persona —admite al sonreír.

—¿Cómo le sigues hablando cuando se casó con tu ex?

Erwin ríe de nuevo. Qué relajado se siente, como si él estuviera recibiendo el masaje. 

—Nunca le dije que tuve algo con ella; llamarle _mi ex_ es una exageración, si tengo que ser honesto. También ignoro si Marie se lo dijo a Nile. Él decidió tener una familia y quedarse dentro de las murallas. Respeto eso, y respeto a Marie si decidió que Nile era un buen hombre para ella. De hecho, intenté ayudarlos.

—¿Eh?

—Lo ayudaba a escribir cartas de amor.

—¿Escribes cartas de amor?

—Me han dicho que soy bueno en eso.

—Farlan pensaba que bueno en eso, le gustaba escribir cartas de amor, pero en realidad era malísimo; nunca chica le hacía caso. Isabel y yo solíamos burlarnos de él por eso.

Cada cosa que Levi le cuenta le llena un poco más el corazón. Masajeando la base del cuello, Erwin suspira.

No debería decir esto, pero la espalda lo marea, también la luz tenue, también el calor del agua y la respiración suave y el corazón calmado latiendo contra sus manos.

—Te escribiré una algún día.

—Demasiado cursi para mí.

Erwin no logra contenerse: besa la nuca de Levi al soltarlo y así dar por finalizado el masaje

—Bastante bien —asegura Levi al acariciar su cuello. Su respiración continúa calmada.

Funcionó.

—Tendré que esforzarme más la próxima —dice Erwin. 

—¿Para qué?

—Para que mejore el cumplido.

.

.

.

Quizá no fue como esos masajes que daba Isabel, porque ni él ni nadie será ella, jamás, así como nadie será Farlan ni nadie su mamá.

Pero Erwin lo ha hecho más que bien. Incluso mejor de lo que es capaz de admitir en voz alta. 

No está solo.

Esa es la verdad que yace detrás de toda esta escena. Es entender que ya no está solo, y que pese a cuánto podría arrepentirse de abrir su corazón así, ya no tiene caso.

No hay marcha atrás. Quizá nunca la hubo.

—¿Quieres salir? —pregunta Erwin. Su voz es una caricia, es como terciopelo contra su piel; hay calma en la voz, y qué distinto suena del Erwin que conoce, el que manipula a los cerdos, el que da órdenes a sus subordinados, el que siente culpa por su pasado.

¿Quiere?

Algo en el calor del agua en consonancia con calor del cuerpo de Erwin, ese algo que lo seduce y lo calma también, responde por él:

—Aún no —dice, y deja que el calor lo guíe al recostarse sobre el pecho de Erwin.

Porque no quiere salir.

Porque está cansado, harto, y se siente vulnerable, y ya no quiere estar solo. 

Porque necesita que este calor le abrume el corazón así, justo así.

.

.

.

Recibe a Levi con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto, pero algo en el gesto lo confunde.

Incapaz de analizarlo, se limita a echarse un poco hacia atrás, a aferrarse a Levi al rodear sus hombros, a permanecer abrazado a su espalda así, los dos sumergidos hasta el cuello en el agua caliente.

¿Qué significa esto…?

.

.

.

Que ya es muy tarde. 

Erwin sabe demasiado, y sin embargo sigue aquí, y sin embargo aún demuestra este respeto y esta confianza que le aprietan el cuerpo en cada rincón, que le sensibilizan toda la piel. 

Saberlo lo alegra, si es que aún sabe lo que significa alegrarse, pero también lo sume en un miedo que odia sentir.

Está tan acostumbrado a ver la muerte, a sentirla, a olerla. Incluso la ha provocado más veces de lo que el respeto que le tiene Erwin merece. Pero es que así creció, rodeado de mierda, y muchas veces tuvo que matar simple y llanamente porque era lo que tenía que hacer en medio de ese contexto asqueroso. No es una víctima de sus circunstancias; esa es su mamá.

Él nunca fue una víctima. Era imposible. No fue lo que Kenny le enseñó.

Lo único que quería era sobrevivir, hacerlo para así no terminar como su mamá.

Porque se lo debía a ella y todo el sacrificio que hizo por los dos.

Porque quería demostrarle a Kenny que podía.

Porque quería, ni más ni menos.

Esa fue su decisión. 

Tiene un problema mucho más grande del que se reconoce con el apego; odia analizar de más las cosas extrañas que habitan su mente jodida. Sentir apego hacia alguien no es algo fácil para él, tan familiarizado con la muerte.

Al abrirle las piernas a Erwin para que así él pudiera gestionar su mierda, Levi entendió que ambos lo harían, al fin y al cabo.

Lo que no entendió fue que gestionar su mierda requeriría mostrarla.

Farlan tenía razón; él es como el hielo, siempre lo fue. Ha escondido su corazón de la violencia cuanto ha podido. En principio, por necesidad de supervivencia.

En el fondo y desde siempre, por el miedo.

El desapego solo le genera soledad, pero apegarse hasta este punto a Erwin Smith lo ha condenado a esto, a ser vulnerable, a vivir desnudo y sin hielo que lo proteja de lo que siente.

El amor infinito que solo a Erwin pertenece. Porque sí, siente algo por Erwin, algo distinto y poderoso. 

Erwin ya _existe_ dentro de su corazón.

Lo que queda ahora, después de semejante descubrimiento, es esto, la aceptación. Es saber que sufrirá, que algún día lo perderá y él no será más que una pluma flotando en el aire, sin futuro, sin destino.

Es saber que le tocará volver a empezar si es que eso sucede.

Es la incertidumbre de preguntarse si tendrá fuerzas para hacerlo o si acaso la violencia terminará de consumirlo.

Es saber que no se arrepentirá de todo ese dolor hipotético si es que es a cambio de toda esta felicidad del presente.

No se arrepentirá ni aun cuando lo pierda, porque él está maldito y siempre pierde lo que le importa. 

No lo hará porque nunca ha sentido tanta felicidad.

Porque es transparente. 

Porque Erwin _existe_ , sí.

Se relaja más y más contra el pecho que tiene a sus espaldas; el latido que golpea su piel es como la confirmación de todas estas verdades. 

Sí, es felicidad. 

Es en este sentimiento, uno ajeno a aquello que su corazón sabe del mundo, en el cual se pierde al entregarse al calor del pecho y del agua. Lo llena una niebla que no le deja ver nada, un entumecimiento parecido al que llega después del placer. Pero es más fuerte, pero nace en otra parte.

¿En…?

Canta dentro de su cabeza, entona en susurros mentales la canción de su mamá.

_La la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la laaa…_

Canta junto al corazón que late contra él, aquel que marca el ritmo de la canción. Mientras el calor lo envuelve, canta a los gritos dentro de su cabeza, lo hace como si le permitiera limpiarla de tanta mierda, y se hunde más en el pecho, y cierra los ojos, y se va, y se pierde, y adiós violencia para siempre.

Y la violencia es aquella que se va, no él.

Porque ama a Erwin Smith, lo ama con una devoción que duele, y por doler le hace saber cuán real es.

Porque sigue habiendo una persona dentro del hielo. Un humano frágil pese a cuán afilado se ha vuelto por fuera.

Pero el hielo se ha derretido. Erwin lo rompió, y cada trozo se ha derretido alrededor de los dos. Y ahora se hunde, y se hunde, y la cadena lo sujeta cuando el vértigo lo ataca.

Si su corazón tiene tanto miedo de hundirse significa que aún se encuentra con vida, la misma que ostenta el corazón que le late sobre la espalda.

Sin importar cuán jodidos estén o no, sin importar el vértigo ni las cadenas, ellos…

.

.

.

El tiempo se detiene. Sí, lo hace. Por un segundo, Erwin está tan seguro de ello como de que nació en este mundo.

Levi, recostado de espaldas contra su pecho, se ha quedado dormido. 

Lo mira intentando hacer el mínimo movimiento, y dejarlo dormir, y no poner a funcionar de nuevo al reloj; Levi tiene el ceño relajado, no fruncido como acostumbra. El flequillo apenas un poco húmedo se seca sobre su frente; sus labios están apenas abiertos. Su respiración es lenta, profunda.

Erwin sonríe al apretar los párpados. Siente un ardor dentro de la nariz, siente cómo los ojos se le humedecen, pero no, no llora.

Abre los ojos, lo mira, alucina al mirarlo, y entiende el alcance de lo que ocurre, porque Levi no haría esto junto a cualquiera, no así, desnudo en una bañera, vulnerable de todas las formas posibles, sin armas cerca, como ese cuchillo que todo el mundo sabe que tiene escondido dentro de una de sus botas. Levi nunca bajaría la guardia ante nadie.

Y aquí están.

Emocionado, sonríe hasta que la boca le duele, sintiendo un calor que los deja en igualdad de condiciones. Un calor que lo deja expuesto en cuerpo y alma, si es que la última es más que un concepto metafísico digno de una religión absurda como la del culto a las murallas.

En caso de que no lo haga, entonces le dará su propio concepto:

Es la desnudez del cuerpo, porque ninguna prenda lo cubre.

Es la desnudez del alma, porque hay una parte innata que también puede sentirse desnuda, esa porción intangible, pero también inmutable, de estos seres imperfectos llamados _humanidad_. 

Que se haya dormido así solo le confirma una cosa.

Levi confía en él.

¿Qué puede ser más conmovedor que eso?

Aunque nunca vaya a merecerlo, él…

Los párpados de Levi tiemblan, se abren. Los ojos plateados lo observan con cierta sorpresa pintada sobre las pupilas.

—¿Me quedé dormido? —pregunta.

—Por un rato —responde Erwin justo antes de besarlo en los labios—. Ven —dice después—, salgamos antes de que el agua se enfríe.

.

.

.

Levi no presta atención a nada de lo que sigue. Se seca, se pone la camisa, se aleja de Erwin al retornar al cuarto, pero no, no presta atención. Tampoco lo hace cuando, ya en el cuarto, Erwin le ofrece un vaso de agua, o cuando Erwin apaga las velas y le pregunta si quiere dormir junto a él. Solo presta atención al final del proceso, cuando yace a la derecha del cuerpo de Erwin en la cama, Erwin que trae el torso desnudo, que solo está cubierto por el pantalón del pijama. Erwin que le sonríe justo antes de besarlo y susurrarle un _buenas noches_.

Lo ve cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la almohada, acostado de lado, ante él, igual que él. La única luz presente es la de la luna, que llena la cama al entrar por el ventanal; hace que Erwin luzca como un bloque de hielo, tan azul como sus ojos, esos que son más hermosos que el cielo.

Lo ama.

Maldita sea, lo ama.

Y no quiere estar solo, pero no por temerle a la soledad.

Es porque Erwin _existe_.

¿Cómo va a vivir con este dolor de mierda adentro…?

Se mira las manos, las cuales tiene acurrucadas contra su pecho. Las dos tiemblan.

Es la puta cadena.

Ese es el problema.

Siente que quiere coger, pero más que nada siente que quiere desahogar toda la mierda que lo llena, esa que huele bien dentro de su pecho, la mierda que no es tal, sino amor.

Quiere coger porque es la única forma en que considera factible decírselo, decirle que lo adora, que va a protegerlo con su vida, que va a mantener esta devoción como su bandera hasta que se le detenga el puto corazón.

Porque si pierde a Erwin será eso lo que lo ayude.

Mantener intacto lo que siente.

Honrar para siempre este puto amor.

Pero qué vértigo la sola idea de dejarse caer, de romper la cadena y hundirse en esas aguas profundas de sus propios sentimientos. Este hielo que Erwin rompió y que ya se ha derretido por completo.

Este calor que siempre los rodea cuando están en soledad.

Le aterra pensar que, por haberle dicho lo que le dijo, su historia, su mierda, sus traumas…

Le aterra pensar que Erwin nunca quiera…

—Carajo… —susurra al abrir los ojos exageradamente, las pupilas adheridas al rostro dormido, relajado, hermoso de Erwin Smith, el hombre que lo salvó, el que le dio significado a su vida plagada de miserias.

Erwin es un caballero.

Lo respeta.

Lo respetará siempre.

Le aterra pensar que nunca podrá coger con Erwin y ayudarlo a gestionar su mierda y explicarle con el cuerpo cuánto lo ama y adora e idolatra su corazón, ese órgano maldito que aún tiene la desgracia de sentir.

O no.

Quizá no sea una desgracia.

Porque no se va a arrepentir de esto.

No, no se arrepentirá.

Pero qué abrumador, carajo, que es este calor que siente, el hielo derretido transformado en el agua que hierve contra su piel, que lo hace incluso por debajo de ella.

Se acerca un poco, tan solo un poco a Erwin. Estudia todo lo que la luna le permite ver. La nariz, las cejas, la boca. Las pestañas, ¡hasta las pestañas!, tan largas y tan rubias, tan imperceptibles entre esta luz y esta oscuridad.

No se trata de querer coger, entiende.

Se trata de querer saciar esta necesidad casi fisiológica de protegerlo. Pero no al comandante.

Al humano.

Al corazón de este hombre al cual seguirá hasta el infierno.

Quiere demostrarle que alguien lo está viendo, que no está solo, que puede contar con él para todo. Porque Levi puede ser muchas cosas. Un arma, un camarada, un hombro, un cuerpo.

Puede ser todo para aquel que es, sin siquiera esforzarse, aquello que _él_ necesita.

Es eso, ese es el miedo.

Que Erwin nunca se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima por todos los traumas que le joden la cabeza.

Sabe que volverá a temblar y le volverá a costar, que será difícil entender y aprender y dejarse llevar e incluso disfrutar. Pero no le importa.

Quiere hacerlo, pero no por complacerlo. ¡Porque ya entendió la puta diferencia! Tarde, pero la entendió.

Es porque _él_ lo necesita. 

No por el placer, o no del todo.

Por el amor que siente y que necesita gritar simbólicamente.

Eso es, eso mismo.

No quiere ser un cerdo.

Quiere resignificar el concepto de mierda que tiene atado al sexo en su cabeza.

Por Erwin, porque necesita a Erwin.

Porque quiere y no por mucho más.

Como vivir. Quiere porque quiere.

Porque es su decisión.

Se aproxima un poco más a Erwin, quien evidentemente duerme, o eso pareciera delatar la suavidad de su respiración. Le susurra sin voz justo antes de apoyar los labios sobre su boca.

—Erwin…

.

.

.

Unos labios lo arrancan de los brazos del sueño, y lo aprietan, y lo besan muy, muy despacio. Lo hacen con cierta timidez, con una pizca de curiosidad.

Lo hacen con deseo, pero también con cariño, uno que Erwin está seguro de no haber sentido de forma más nítida en el pasado, no viniendo de quien viene.

Tampoco de alguien más.

Abre los ojos, impresionado por aquello que percibe, y se topa con una imagen soñada, una más de tantas que tiene atadas a Levi en la cabeza. Solo la luna que ilumina la cama le permite verlo, es decir la luz que más lo embellece, que pareciera pertenecer a Levi y a nadie más. Por las tonalidades azules que la luz trae a la cama, Levi parece una estatua de hielo.

Es majestuoso, una perfecta estatua que es así pese a tantas cosas, a tantos golpes que no han dañado su perfección. 

Alguien que logró conservar su humanidad.

Lo más hermoso que existe.

—¿Levi…? —susurra Erwin contra los labios que riegan con pequeños besos su boca—. ¿Estás bien…? ¿No puedes dormir?

Levi no responde, no con palabras. Se limita a besar sus labios. El cariño que los besos expresan pareciera gritar entre los dos, son gritos apabullantes que lo aturden de la mejor forma pese a que no suenan, sino que existen.

Porque existen.

El cariño de Levi _existe_.

Erwin exhala contra su boca, anonadado por este posible delirio. Es como la verdad que ansía ver, pero que alimenta otras facetas de su persona, esas atadas a la soledad, a la eterna incomprensión, al dolor, a ese niño que tiene adentro.

Levi, nada más y nada menos que Levi, siente algo por este que es él, este ser imperfecto ahorcado cada maldito minuto por la culpa.

Por él.

Por él, pese a que nunca…

La revelación ahoga todo lo que es capaz de decir. No le quedan palabras, todo lo ha abandonado. Porque es como pensó una vez.

Esto es peligroso.

Pero también es maravilloso.

—Quiero coger contigo —dice Levi. Lo dice con esa dureza de siempre, con esa supuesta indiferencia que no es tal. Y pese al tono que usa, se siente más real que su cuerpo, que la luz de la luna, que el propio Erwin presente en la escena—. ¿Podemos coger?

Se miran fijamente pese a lo cerca que están. Los ojos de Levi son tan inmensos como la verdad que jura ver cada vez que sale de las murallas, esa reflejada en el cielo, esa majestuosidad atada a sus sueños, una que la ignorancia no le deja leer.

—No tienes que hacer esto por mí, Levi —dice Erwin, sin embargo—. No te mentiré: me encantaría hacer contigo todo lo que gustes, todo, cada cosa. Pero tu temblor, tu historia; todo encaja, me permite comprender por qué te cuesta, y no quiero forzar nada.

—Si soy yo quien te lo pide entonces no entiendo por qué estarías forzando algo. —El tono de Levi suena molesto. Erwin se pregunta si esa especie de irritación que le percibe está dirigida a él o a sí mismo.

—Porque me preguntaste por qué no te uso —responde Erwin con toda la suavidad que puede, decidido a hacer prevalecer el respeto por sobre todo lo demás, incluso sus propios anhelos—. No puedo aceptar, no pensando que contemplas la situación desde ese punto de vista.

.

.

.

Porque lo respeta.

Porque podría usarlo, pero ha elegido no hacerlo.

Porque…

.

.

.

—Entonces enséñame —susurra Levi, agitado, justo antes de besarlo con un ímpetu que hace que Erwin caiga de espaldas sobre la cama. Los brazos de Levi le rodean el cuello; el corazón bombea contra él a toda velocidad—. Si no lo intento, nunca aprenderé. Seguiré teniendo la misma imagen de mierda que ya tengo. Y ya no la quiero, Erwin. Si te lo conté fue porque ya no la quiero.

Erwin respira hondo. Observa los ojos plateados, que bajo esta luz lucen un poco más azulados que de costumbre, y se pregunta qué significa esto. 

Que Levi quiere, claro está.

Que no puede, como concluyó más temprano.

Pero que quiere poder, como bien se lo confirma ahora mismo.

Como lleva la noche entera confirmando.

Erwin tiembla. Mirándolo, tiembla a la par de Levi, quien sobre él no para de hacerlo. 

—Levi…

Lo ve apretar con fuerza los dientes; la frustración grita en mil idiomas dentro de sus ojos. Están pegados al otro, adheridos de un modo tan precioso como intolerable; ambos quieren hacerlo.

Pero…

—Confío en ti.

Erwin vuelve a sentir ese ardor en la nariz. Es como si sus lagrimales se derritieran al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Mira los ojos de Levi una vez más. 

Lo que acaba de decirle es lo más perfecto que Erwin ha escuchado en una situación así. Probablemente, es de lo más hermoso que ha escuchado en la vida entera. 

Que Levi, Levi con esa historia y ese dolor y esos traumas dentro de él, confíe en él…

—Y yo confío en ti —le responde en un susurro que hace fruncir el ceño a Levi. El gesto indica molestia.

Solo expresa alegría, en realidad.

Porque Levi no sabe sonreír, tampoco gozar, tampoco relajarse, tampoco soltar las cadenas que lo frenan.

Pero ha aprendido a confiar en él. 

Levi se levanta. Lo que hace es tan importante, tan sagrado, que es como si hacerlo le demorara un siglo. Se sienta sobre su cadera acomodando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, le aprieta la cintura con las rodillas.

Lo mira.

.

.

.

El hielo está roto.

.

.

.

Levi es como el hielo. Ante la luna que lo cubre, lo es. Ha conservado su humanidad a la fuerza pese a la crueldad de este mundo.

Es más humano que nunca al mostrarse así, transparente.

Levi lo mira a los ojos y le demuestra que no hay nada que los separe, nada más que aquello que él tanto necesita aprender a dejar atrás.

Si Levi lo ha decidido así, entonces…

—Si quieres detenerte…

—Te lo diré, Erwin.

—Si necesitas que algo sea distinto…

—Lo será porque te lo diré.

—Si quieres que yo…

—Basta. —Levi busca su mano derecha. La apoya sobre su propio pecho, por sobre la camisa, y todo vuelve al inicio, a aquella noche de Año Nuevo qué tan lejana se siente después de tanto. Los ojos lo miran con seriedad, con pasión, con confianza.

Lo miran con la intensidad de mil soles brillando en plena medianoche.

—Anda —dice Levi, tan serio como lo mira—. Ven aquí y deja de decidir por mí: sea un error o no, es mi decisión.

Una decisión que tomó en base a la confianza. 

Una de la cual ninguno de los dos se arrepentirá.

.

.

.

La mano de Erwin cobra vida sobre su pecho, al fin. Levi tiembla contra su voluntad.

La mano baja por su pecho, ejerce presión en el toque, masajea lo que roza, sujeta un lado de su cintura.

Erwin se sienta. Al hacerlo, acomoda a Levi sobre él. Lo mira a los ojos tan fijo como puede, los dos rodeados por la misma luz, los dos como estatuas de hielo brillando ante la luna sobre el lado derecho de la cama.

—Dilo de nuevo —pide Erwin contra su boca.

Levi apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Erwin. Sigue temblando, quizá es inevitable, pero la convicción que lo llena tiene más fuerza.

—Confío en ti —dice, porque no necesita preguntarle a qué se refiere, así como tampoco es el deseo aquello que los acerca irremediablemente. 

Es la confianza nacida de la devoción, del respeto, del amor.

Es romper el hielo, romperlo de forma tal que ya jamás vuelva a cubrirlos ante el otro.

Hundirse juntos —en un mismo abrazo y sin cadenas en sus muñecas— en el agua que hierve alrededor de los dos.

Lo que sienten, lo que son.

Dos corazones en llamas que _existen_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá. También gracias por los kudos (¡llegamos a los 100! GRACIAS), por los bookmarks, por los comentarios tan hermosos que me permiten leer…
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia también. Voy a poder actualizar con un poco más de frecuencia a partir de ahora. ¡Espero poder hacerlo bien y que les guste!
> 
> Aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, no tienen idea de cuánto me ayudan, de cuánto me hacen sonreír. Gracias a quienes se toman un momento para decirme lo que les parece cada capítulo; me ayudan a tener ánimos para seguir adelante con este fic. Prometo que las cosas van a estar más claras a partir de ahora. Vienen tiempos de aprendizaje y crecimiento en el fic, o eso espero. 
> 
> Un pequeño comentario: eso de "¿me quedé dormido?", "por un rato"… Lo saqué de Dollhouse. XD Fue un pequeño homenaje a la serie cuyo opening me inspira tanto a escribir (?).
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por todo, de verdad. Y en caso de que no pueda saludarlos antes, Feliz Levidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y que el 2021 sea un poco más indulgente con todos nosotros. 
> 
> ¡GRACIAS! ♥


	30. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, perdón. Este capítulo es muy largo, me costó muchísimo escribirlo y traducirlo, y estoy muy avergonzada, pero le puse mucho corazón.
> 
> Espero les guste. Muchísimas gracias por todo. :')

**XXX**

Le encantaría tener un par de ojos de más, unos que le permitieran observar desde afuera la imagen que este beso proyecta. Le encantaría, también, ver cómo las cicatrices de la espalda de Levi resplandecen ante las paredes cuando le quita la camisa sin desabrochar los botones, cómo la tela blanca resbala por la piel, cómo sus dedos lo hacen.

Incluso, ver todo lo que implica la imagen de una camisa cayendo al suelo, inservible, derrotada. 

Le encantaría, sí, ver cómo lucen ante el otro así, hundidos en este estanque de agua que parece un cuarto, dos cuerpos iluminados por la misma luz, dos figuras que proyectan una sola sombra.

Pero solo puede ver los ojos de Levi en el preciso instante en el cual lo desnuda, cómo lo mira, con qué fijeza lo hace cuando la camisa cae al suelo.

Es que nunca vio tanta entrega en él, una mezclada con nerviosismo, claro está, pero también con hambre, con desesperación. 

Con un deseo que está a la altura de esta intimidad. 

Jamás creyó posible ver algo así en estos ojos plateados pintados de azul mientras los brazos de Levi permanecen levantados, su respiración entrecortada como si ya estuvieran haciéndolo. 

Hasta que Levi recuerda que puede moverse, o eso pareciera cuando los ojos pasan del ansia a la agonía, y rodea el cuello de Erwin con los brazos. 

Sintiendo el torso apretado contra el suyo sin más ropa que separe la piel de uno y otro, Erwin acaricia desde los muslos hasta la cintura, desde esta hasta los omóplatos. Aprieta las manos abiertas sobre ellos respirando tan entrecortadamente como lo hace Levi, y sin cerrar los ojos ni por un instante lo besa. Levi aprieta los párpados cuando sus labios lo tocan; con el ceño fruncido, parece concentrarse.

Pero no.

Lo que hace es contenerse, porque los brazos tiemblan alrededor del cuello de Erwin, porque los pezones están duros contra su pecho y le hacen cosquillas por el temblor. Levi no quiere reaccionar así, entiende.

Quiere aprender a no dejarse abrumar por esta suerte de vértigo que se apodera de él cuando el placer está cerca, aquello que lo empuja hacia la violencia. 

Erwin cree entender algo más: el miedo que Levi sentía era que él, por respeto, no deseara tocarlo nunca más. Pero ahora, aunque ha tomado una decisión y está dispuesto a aprender, Levi no logra relajarse del todo. Aún siente la urgencia de descontrolarse, de gozar desde la tierra de la violencia, de ser la más salvaje de las tormentas para así arrasar con todo cuanto tiene alrededor. Hacer todo eso para rendirle culto a su esencia, una conformada por todo aquello que le ha tocado vivir, por todo aquello que lo moldeó mientras crecía inmerso en la crueldad más asquerosa de este mundo.

No tener la capacidad de elegir. 

Si quiere ayudarlo, tiene que enseñarle; si quiere enseñarle, tiene que entender qué es lo que debe enseñar. También necesita saber qué tanto puede hacerlo desde su conocimiento.

Tiene que fluir, dejarse llevar para poder entender lo que está pasando.

Solo entonces entiende que está nervioso. 

Se limita a abrazar a Levi cuando se percata de eso, cuando los nervios se extienden como ramas que brotan dentro de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus puntos más sensibles. Contiene la risa que quiere dedicarse a sí mismo por cuán patético se siente.

Es absurdo.

Ha peleado con titanes. Les ha cortado la nuca, los ha visto comer a sus camaradas, ha huido de ellos galopando a toda velocidad. No tiene derecho a ponerse nervioso por algo tan hermoso como el hecho de que Levi confíe en él y le esté pidiendo ayuda para comenzar a trabajar en sus dificultades relacionadas con la intimidad de dos cuerpos a solas.

No puede ser solo el niño aquí, no puede ser solo humano. Necesita ser todos los Erwin al mismo tiempo, su versión completa. El niño, pero también el que sabe leer situaciones, el que sabe interactuar con personas, el que tiene la experiencia suficiente como para tomar decisiones de la forma más rápida y certera.

Tiene que apostar, también. Porque no tiene idea de cómo se ayuda a una persona en la situación de Levi, pero va a darlo todo de sí. Porque no hay titanes aquí, porque están a solas y a salvo.

Sí, eso es lo que tiene que hacer.

Darle a Levi la mejor versión de sí mismo.

La única versión de sí mismo que está a la altura de él.

Frunce el ceño, pensativo; Levi está temblando mucho. Su respiración es un desastre, no tiene ritmo ni sentido. 

Su respiración…

Cuando siente sus ataques de angustia, algo que ayuda a Erwin es…

—Respira —le susurra al oído a Levi, quien hunde las yemas de los dedos en su espalda al escucharlo—. Respira lenta, profundamente…

—No estoy ahí afuera ante un puto titán…

Erwin sonríe. Claro, no están ante un titán, nada amerita tanto nerviosismo en esta situación.

Pero cada persona tiene su propio infierno, uno lleno de dificultades que le son únicas. 

No pueden juzgarse el uno al otro, tampoco a ellos mismos. 

Aunque la culpa que siente Erwin y el miedo que siente Levi puedan parecerles estúpidos a personas que viven en infiernos diferentes…

—No, no estás allá afuera —explica Erwin—, pero esos ejercicios de respiración ayudan mucho a combatir el pánico ante cierta clase de situaciones.

Como le pasa a él con sus ataques de angustia, cuando esas manos fantasmagóricas aprietan alrededor de su cuello.

—A mí me ayuda. Tú me ayudaste así aquella vez —finaliza al acariciar una de las mejillas de Levi.

.

.

.

Es cierto.

Aquella vez, la primera que compartieron té, Erwin tuvo una crisis como las que Isabel solía tener. 

Como cuando vuelven de una expedición, y ni barrer todo el cuartel o bañarse cinco veces lo ayuda a limpiarse el olor de los titanes. 

Respirar siempre ayuda en momentos de mierda. 

Pero, por algún motivo, él lo considera algo fuera de lugar, algo que no encaja en este contexto. 

A lo mejor es porque, pese a haber confesado su pasado para así enfrentar el problema, continúa subestimando esta dificultad que siente.

Sin embargo, se esté subestimando o no, nada calma el ansia, esta necesidad de apretar a Erwin hasta que los dos desaparezcan. Porque eso quiere, desaparecer, hacerlo por un rato, irse a un lugar mejor a sentir cosas a las cuales no está acostumbrado, hacerlo con sus recuerdos en blanco, sin experiencias previas que ensucien la voluntad que el deseo enciende en él, este querer dejarse caer sin miedo ni vértigo. 

Quiere confiar en que puede hacerlo.

Erwin abraza su cintura.

—Anda —le dice—, respira.

Aunque fastidiado por tener esta estúpida dificultad, Levi lo hace, inhala como indican los médicos del cuerpo antes de salir de las murallas, exhala hasta vaciarse los pulmones.

Solo entonces se percata de que, con una sonrisa en los labios, Erwin también lo está haciendo, que inhala y exhala con él sin dejar de estrechar su cintura.

Levi inhala de nuevo; siente, con pasmosa claridad, cómo se elevan tanto el pecho de Erwin como el suyo. Uno contra el otro, los pulmones llenos de aire alzándose al mismo tiempo. Después, bajan, y de nuevo, y otra vez, siempre mirándose a los ojos, persiguiendo las pupilas en constante movimiento. 

Sus brazos aprietan alrededor de los hombros de Erwin; el aliento de uno y el otro chocan dada la cercanía de sus bocas.

Es como estar unidos, como ser lo mismo, como estar uno dentro del otro.

Se vuelve evidente, así, este subir y bajar que las caderas copian a los dos torsos adheridos. Es la necesidad manifiesta de sentirse entre las piernas.

De sumirse en un sueño, uno perfecto. Tan perfecto que Levi ya no lo soporta, pero no por el miedo.

Por el ansia, esa que ha devorado su vértigo.

Que existe a solas dentro de su ser.

Levi besa a Erwin en el preciso instante en el cual la perfección se le hace intolerable. En el fondo, su mente jodida toma la palabra. _¡Esto no es real! ¡El mundo no es hermoso! La vida ama cagarse encima de tu cabeza._

_Siempre lo hará._

Jadea contra la boca cuando siente cómo su erección palpita contra los músculos del abdomen de Erwin. Este deja de besarlo y lo mira fijamente.

Justo como al principio, le sonríe.

—Respira —le pide con paciencia coloreando sus ojos. Levi lo hace de nuevo, sin entender si tiembla o no, sin saber si el vértigo ha vuelto o el ansia lo ha exorcizado. Erwin continúa respirando al mismo ritmo que él—. Eso es…

Sus brazos tiemblan sobre los hombros de Erwin, lo hacen pese a cuánto lo relaja respirar así. Es que quiere hacer cosas, tomar la iniciativa, no permitir que…

Le dijo a Erwin que confiaba en él.

Son iguales.

No son cerdos.

Erwin sabrá qué hacer aun cuando todo esto parezca imposible para él.

.

.

.

Contra su abdomen, percibe cómo palpita la erección de Levi. También que sus brazos, que le rodean el cuello, reprimen toda la violencia. Mira los ojos, y Levi jamás ha lucido más hermoso.

Con la boca entreabierta, húmeda. Con los ojos desorbitados. Con la luna sobre él dándole un tinte único a sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que comparten.

Perfecto.

—Respira —reitera Erwin, y se permite relajarse al hacerlo también, y se permite prestar atención a cada mínimo detalle. La suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos, el movimiento del cuerpo de Levi contra el suyo, la dureza del pene contra su abdomen, el temblor de los brazos y las piernas que lo rodean.

Después de inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, Erwin sujeta una mejilla de Levi. La acaricia; sus ojos no parpadean ni una sola vez. Levi luce frustrado, exhausto, pero el ansia sigue parpadeando dentro de sus pupilas.

No dejarán de estar nerviosos. No vale la pena que se presionen de esta manera, cuando esto es algo de uno hacia el otro, algo que solo quedará entre los dos.

Algo sobre lo cual jamás deberán dar explicaciones a nadie, en lo cual solo aplica la lógica de su vínculo.

Es hora de continuar, entiende.

Este es _su_ desastre, y será hermoso, claro, porque les pertenece. 

.

.

.

Los dedos de Erwin suben de su cintura a sus hombros, despacio, pero ejerciendo cada vez un poco más de presión sobre su piel. 

Un escalofrío le atraviesa la espalda cuando la fuerza de los dedos lo empuja hacia adelante, lo cual hace que su erección palpite contra el abdomen de Erwin una vez más. Levi jadea cuando las manos aprietan sus hombros, cuando los dedos bajan otra vez, fuertes, implacables contra él.

Es como un rayo, la electricidad choca contra Erwin, rebota, retorna a él mil veces más intensa. 

Arquea la espalda cuando sus brazos, invadidos por el mismo hormigueo que se ha apoderado de todo su cuerpo, caen a cada lado de su cadera. Se sujeta de los muslos de Erwin; sintiendo que la presión de los dedos le rompe la piel, arruga la tela del pantalón que recubre los muslos con sus manos.

Instintivamente, porque los dedos que lo aprietan es lo único que percibe del mundo real, mueve la cadera hacia adelante. La fricción contra los músculos del abdomen hace que sus párpados se cierren con fuerza, que sus pezones se endurezcan más. Que su piel se desprenda, casi, de su cuerpo. 

Jadea, lo hace una vez más. Cuando el vértigo tensa sus brazos, respira fuerte, nervioso, pero no se rinde.

Es entonces cuando la boca de Erwin se interna en el hueco que hay sobre su clavícula. Besa el hueso, después su pecho. 

Erwin besa su pezón izquierdo, y el cuerpo de Levi se sacude sobre él, completo.

Libera un _ah_ que no sabía con qué ímpetu contenía dentro de su garganta. El alivio que sigue después de dejarlo ir lo marea, lo hace gracias a cuánto lo distrae del vértigo esta boca que lo besa, que atrapa su pezón entre cada labio para así succionar.

—No soy mujer…

—Eso es un prejuicio.

Entonces está bien esto, piensa Levi sin pensar, en realidad, porque la electricidad nunca se ha ido de su cuerpo, porque aún vibra debajo de su piel, y le genera otros _ah_ a los cuales él, tan derrotado como victorioso, les permite escapar.

—Carajo… —farfulla. Si lo que escucha es real, si no es un delirio de su mente jodida, lo hace con voz ronca. En respuesta, escucha cómo Erwin respira haciendo demasiado ruido contra su pezón, el cual mordisquea muy, muy sutilmente—. ¡Erwin…!

.

.

.

Este es el camino, no darle tiempo para asustarse, para dudar, para dejar que lo invada el miedo.

Convencerse de que Levi quiere, que este es el camino que Levi pidió que tomaran, y que él solo debe limitarse a obedecer con toda la alegría que ser quien comparte esta escena con él le confiere.

Es alcanzar ese momento en el que Levi lloriquea, y algo se le zafa, y se desconecta, y ya no tiene energías para razonar por culpa del placer que lo recorre. Es alcanzarlo y no detenerse, seguro de que, si Levi así lo necesita, lo frenará.

Confiando en Levi tanto como Levi confía en él al permitirle ser parte de esta intimidad.

.

.

.

Los dedos se hunden en su espalda, bajan, dibujan los contornos de su cuerpo; la boca comienza a succionar su pezón derecho. Levi siente cómo la cadera se le mueve sola. Cómo el pito, y su dureza, y aquello que tanto necesita aliviar, le controla todo el cuerpo. Es el ansia, expandiéndose dentro de él como un virus incurable. 

Los dedos alcanzan sus glúteos y se hunden en su carne. No recuerda algo semejante, una caricia de este estilo de Erwin hacia él.

Le fascina.

El _ah_ que libera ya no es un jadeo, sino un gemido, y el gemido tiembla.

Lloriquea.

.

.

.

Es ahora.

.

.

.

Sujetándolo con firmeza de los glúteos, Erwin mueve su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás, lo cual provoca más fricción entre la erección y el abdomen. La boca de Levi comienza a secarse por no lograr cerrarse, por fracasar en el absurdo intento de no gemir. Y gime, escucha sus propios gemidos mientras aprieta los párpados y se sujeta del pantalón. 

Un choque, otro; los dedos se hunden más en sus glúteos, algo que desata otra clase de electricidad dentro de él, como cien rayos en vez de uno enterrándose en él al mismo tiempo. Mueve la cadera para darle más ímpetu a los choques.

—¡Mierda…! —lloriquea antes de un _ah_ agudo que se prolonga espantosamente.

Erwin libera uno de sus glúteos. Le sujeta una mano.

—Ayúdame —le pide en un susurro, con los labios hablando alrededor de su pezón derecho.

Levi abre los ojos. Al mirar las manos de los dos, la de Erwin escondiendo a la suya gracias a la diferencia de tamaño, entiende que Erwin aún no está desnudo, y su pedido se relaciona con eso.

Como puede, porque tiembla como un desquiciado, Levi apoya sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de Erwin y tironea el pijama, siempre ayudado por estas enormes manos. Cuando el elástico del pantalón y la ropa interior alcanzan las rodillas de Erwin, se miran una vez más.

Despacio, Erwin lo ayuda a apoyarse sobre él. Levi siente una erección muy, muy dura contra su vientre.

Jadeando por los nervios, la anticipación, la excitación dolorosa que le brota entre las piernas, Levi mira entre sus cuerpos. Sin dudarlo, sujeta el pito de Erwin y lo acaricia con toda la suavidad que logra controlar. Es que hay tanta violencia dentro de él.

Pero Erwin ya le ha explicado esto, que no debe ser brusco, que no le gusta que sean bruscos con él.

Erwin suspira contra su frente cuando la palma de Levi desciende en torno a su carne. 

Necesita que ese sonido se convierta en el mundo que lo rodea.

Repite el movimiento, lo hace otra vez; los suspiros de Erwin se convierten en jadeos, después en quejidos liberados casi con dolor.

—¿Así está bien…? —pregunta Levi no sin fastidio. Odia ser tan inseguro, tan torpe en esta clase de situaciones.

Erwin le sujeta el pito también. Se lo acaricia tan bien que es como si fuera el suyo, no el de alguien más.

Levi se sacude contra él.

—Me encanta. Sigue…

Levi siente que un calor extraordinario le llena el pecho, como una vela prendida en el medio de su corazón.

Le encanta que a Erwin le encante.

Le encanta hacer algo también.

.

.

.

Erwin sigue a Levi en todo lo que hace, en todo lo que propone con su mano. La misma presión en el agarre, la misma velocidad. Lo hacen de la misma manera y al mismo tiempo, dos manos que suben y que bajan, acompasadas. Los ojos de uno y otro solo miran entre sus piernas mientras las bocas, entreabiertas, liberan los mismos suspiros.

Erwin escucha dos cosas. Primero, cómo Levi traga saliva; después, como respira entre los dientes.

Deja de tocar a Levi y, con suma suavidad, le propone detenerse también. Levi lo hace quizá a regañadientes. 

Es que sigue temblando, lo hace, pero hay entusiasmo en su mirada.

Hay convicción.

Erwin lo besa lentamente al aferrarse a sus mejillas. Levi lo sigue, aunque su respiración desordenada, que es más bien un desastre, entorpece sus labios. 

Después, Erwin lo abraza. Acaricia la espalda hundiendo sus dedos en la piel justo como lo hizo antes, se dirige a los glúteos sin dejar de ejercer presión; Levi gime mientras lo besa, y le aprieta la cintura de la misma forma en que él lo hace, hundiendo los dedos de forma idéntica, copiando todos sus movimientos.

Erwin le sujeta los glúteos y hace que Levi embista contra él al mover su cadera. Levi arquea la espalda y aprieta los párpados al lloriquear sobre él.

Inspirado por cuánto lo excita escuchar a Levi, por cuánto lo excita la simpleza de este roce que él provoca al mover la cadera de Levi, Erwin lo levanta.

Cuando lo recuesta boca arriba sobre el colchón, el cuerpo de Levi se estremece en una imagen soñada.

Otra más, siempre superando la magnificencia de la anterior.

.

.

.

Lo de la respiración funciona, al parecer, o por lo menos lo ayuda a calmarse lo suficiente como para no sentir que se le desborda la mierda que le llena la vida desde que tiene uso de razón. Aunque pone fuerza de voluntad, toda la posible, por no detenerse en ese detalle.

No quiere dejar de prestar atención a lo que sucede; necesita concentrarse.

Erwin y él, eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Se ocupa de respirar a un ritmo coherente mientras percibe cómo Erwin se levanta de la cama. Lo escucha hacer un poco de ruido; cuando lo mira, lo ve de pie, a espaldas de él, retirando del todo su pantalón y su ropa interior. 

Su culo es una puta escultura. Es hermoso.

Antes de que Levi pueda darse cuenta, Erwin lo está espiando con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me estás mirando…

¿Y qué espera? Levi chasquea la lengua.

—¿Cómo pretendes que no te mire el culo, si ocupa todo el puto cuarto? No sé cómo mierda entra dentro de tu pantalón.

Erwin vuelve a darle la espalda al reír. Levi siente que el corazón le palpita más fuerte.

Se muerde el labio al mirarle el culo una vez más.

Le encanta su cuerpo.

Casi tanto como su risa, la cosa que quizá más lo desarma cuando de este desgraciado se trata.

Erwin toma el frasco de aceite y lo destapa. Lo deja sobre la mesa de luz de esa forma, listo para ser usado.

Sin darse cuenta hasta que lo hace, Levi traga saliva.

Erwin se sienta junto a él. Denotando una serenidad tan ajena a este rostro que siempre luce serio y concentrado, se inclina hacia él, lo besa y le sujeta la cintura con las manos.

Delicadamente, lo invita a ponerse boca abajo.

Levi apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada de forma tal que Erwin no pueda mirar su rostro. Es muy sugestivo, estar boca abajo es demasiado sugestivo, le da la pauta de que esto realmente va a pasar.

Lo hace sentir indefenso de una forma que le resulta inaceptable.

Pero que también lo conmueve, que toca fibras sensibles de sus emociones de las cuales no tiene ni puta idea.

Cuando la cama se hunde un poco a su lado, Levi entiende que Erwin está sobre ella una vez más. Percibe cómo se mueve junto a él, cómo posiciona las rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos, cómo sujeta cada lado de su cadera.

—Apoya las rodillas sobre la cama —le pide.

Levi vuelve a tragar saliva al asentir.

Sujetando la almohada con las manos con toda la violencia que no quiere emplear sobre aquel que lo acompaña, Levi apoya las rodillas y, así, le permite a Erwin levantar su culo. Él le hace separar un poco las piernas.

Esto es demasiado explícito.

—Respira… —susurra Erwin acariciándole la cara externa de un muslo.

Solo entonces Levi entiende que otra vez está temblando como la mierda. Apretando con fuerza la almohada y también los dientes, hace todo lo posible por calmarse.

Erwin ya le ha hecho esto. Seguramente le va a meter los dedos y va a buscar ese punto que lo vuelve loco, todo para excitarlo, para dilatarlo, para…

—Dime si te duele, por favor. ¿O necesitas que paremos un momento?

Levi vuelve a chasquear la lengua.

—Estaré bien… —dice mientras continúa tratando de concentrarse, de no permitir que la cadena lo detenga.

De liberarse definitivamente de todo aquello que lo frena de lo que más quiere ahora mismo.

A Erwin y a él.

Porque nada más le importa.

.

.

.

Quiere preguntarle si está seguro, quiere convencerlo de que no tiene nada de malo detenerse, pero Levi mismo le refuerza la voluntad de continuar cuando, después de asegurarle que estará bien, agrega algo más:

—Recuerda que… —Levi respira muy hondo—. Te prometí que te diría si necesitaba parar. Tú sigue. Yo… —Inhala, exhala, lo hace con especial empeño—. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Erwin sonríe. Levi se está esforzando mucho para lograr su cometido, aprender a disfrutar esto, no hacerlo desde la tierra de la violencia, sino en este espacio seguro que son para el otro.

No puede defraudarlo con sus dudas.

—De acuerdo… —responde.

Lo mira entre los glúteos. Este ángulo es especialmente explícito, a lo mejor no es el más indicado para continuar, pero esta también es la forma más práctica de hacer lo más importante de todo de una forma eficiente, preparar a Levi para que así no lastimarlo o bien provocarle dolor.

Tiene que hacerlo muy, muy bien. Sabe que puede; esta parte del sexo es una que disfruta especialmente, que destaca entre otras partes.

Confía en que podrá hacerlo de la forma adecuada.

Suspira. Sin más, busca el aceite y se dispone a comenzar con un entusiasmo inusitado, más potente que la luz que tan bien ilumina a Levi.

Que lo embellece incluso en lo más íntimo de formas que Erwin no logra creer.

.

.

.

Con los ojos cerrados, Levi se concentra al ciento por ciento en su respiración, también en la vulnerabilidad que siente, aquella que, aunque lo fastidie, también lo excita.

Carajo, de verdad lo excita.

¿A quién quiere engañar?

Quizá, es porque empieza a disfrutar de ser así junto a Erwin. 

De compartir esta faceta de sí mismo con él.

Aunque no le hace gracia saber que Erwin le está mirando el agujero con cara de niño emocionado por estar pensando cosas cursis pese a lo explícito que es que…

—¡Ah…! —lloriquea al empujar la almohada con los párpados.

Erwin está masajeando su agujero con un dedo. Lo hace con una suavidad enfermiza, como si no tuviera apuro. Quizá no lo tiene, aunque Levi no comparte esa opinión.

Es lo de siempre. Querer todo ya, ahora, inmediatamente, pese a que la urgencia solo es un fantasma.

El vértigo que le miente y desordena sus pensamientos.

El dedo ejerce un poco más de presión; la humedad del aceite, esa que recubre el dedo, lo hace tiritar. 

Contiene un jadeo contra la almohada. Busca todo el aire que puede justo antes de que el dedo dibuje círculos al presionar su piel. 

Quiere todo, ahora, ya.

Pero tiene que ser paciente.

No es una persona a la cual se le dé fácil la paciencia; le gustan las soluciones, no los problemas. Pero Erwin responde a otra clase de lógicas. Más aferrado a la idea de lograr sus objetivos, se ocupa de hacer las cosas bien, de perseverar si es que la situación lo requiere, de arriesgarse si es que es necesario para conseguir resultados.

O esa impresión le da en medio de este desastre que es su mente jodida, mientras se retuerce solo por unos toques que ejercen muy poca presión sobre él.

Hasta que un dedo lo penetra apenas, y gira en torno a su carne, y aprieta las paredes internas al girar. 

Hasta que ese mismo dedo sale, entra, se hunde más, e impacta contra ese punto en el cual sucede la magia.

Levi grita. Es como tener el cuerpo hundido en una olla de agua hirviendo, tal es el calor que recubre su piel cuando la mera estimulación de ese punto desata oleadas de placer que lo recorren como mil fósforos viajando a través de sus venas.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo…? —pregunta cuando el dedo acaricia el punto hacia arriba, hacia abajo, una y otra vez.

.

.

A Erwin le da ternura entender lo poco que Levi conoce su cuerpo. Lo entristece, porque esta ignorancia a sus 26 años habla no solo de la evidente falta de experiencia, sino, sobre todo, de la desigualdad que reina dentro de las murallas. El que Erwin —pese a que el concepto de dos hombres dentro de una cama sea tabú para la moral inventada dentro de la cual existen— haya tenido acceso a un tipo de educación a la cual Levi no pudo siquiera aspirar. 

Porque sobrevivir era más importante que aprender.

Pero lo enternece, sí, porque ser quien lo ayude a entender ciertas cosas lo honra profundamente.

Lo insta a esforzarse aún más.

Con el instinto que le nace de esa especie de vocación truncada de dedicarse a la docencia, Erwin intenta explicárselo:

—La próstata —susurra mientras roza el punto exacto de su interior.

Levi mueve la cadera quizá inconscientemente mientras Erwin lo estimula.

—Y qué tiene que ver la próstata en todo esto…?

—Es un punto extremadamente sensible; estimular zonas que le son cercanas da mucho placer. —Erwin acaricia con un poco más de énfasis usando su índice derecho, mientras con el izquierdo dilata la entrada; Levi ahoga un grito al estremecerse—. ¿Te gusta?

.

.

.

—¿Es broma? —pregunta Levi sin más aire, sin más regularidad en el ritmo de su respiración, retorciéndose por culpa de cada caricia. 

No se lo va a decir, pero no le gusta.

Lo está volviendo literalmente loco, y de la mejor manera.

Erwin no está tocándolo como aquella vez en Año Nuevo; la naturaleza de las caricias le hace saber que está abriéndolo, no buscando que acabe.

La caricia dedicada al punto que lo enloquece es simple acompañamiento.

—Concéntrate en lo que sientes ahora —le pide Erwin con voz de maestro—. Recuerda respirar; te ayudará.

Escucharlo hace que algo se altere dentro de él. Levi siente cómo la cadena lo detiene, cómo ejerce presión simbólica en sus muñecas; una caricia lenta, decidida, le arranca un gemido que deja de parecerse a esos que habitan sus recuerdos.

Que adquiere otro significado por darse aquí, dentro de este cuarto y gracias a los dedos de Erwin. 

Arrugando las sábanas con los dedos, Levi cierra los ojos con fuerza. 

¿Qué siente?

Que no puede respirar por culpa de las sensaciones que se apoderan de su cuerpo. Este calor que se expande, que le viene de adentro y lo invade todo, que traspasa su piel al derretirla, que traspasa a Erwin y lo inspira, que llena el cuarto incluso más que la luna. 

Eso siente, que se le escapan lloriqueos, gruñidos, jadeos; que su garganta ya no le pertenece y es Erwin quien decide qué sonidos salen de ella.

Que Erwin lo dilata y acaricia, eso siente; que agranda la totalidad de su cuerpo solo con el toque de sus dedos, los cuales hacen todo bien. Porque cada milímetro que rozan es el milímetro perfecto en el instante perfecto.

—Carajo… —suspira al sobresaltarse.

Siente que necesita que Erwin lo toque más, que entre en partes de su cuerpo que no existen, que se queme igual que él. Siente que ya no lo soporta.

Que tiene que hacer algo para lograrlo.

Su cuerpo se mueve solo; su cadera embiste al aire como si fuera otro cuerpo. Entiende que no aguanta la posición en la que está, y se apoya en sus brazos estirados, las palmas aferradas a las sábanas.

Todo lo necesario con tal de hundirse en las sensaciones.

En sentir _más_. 

Porque necesita que Erwin lo cubra, lo aplaste, lo asfixie como lo asfixia el calor que hace sudar su frente y temblar no solo a su cuerpo, a lo visible, sino a lo que está detrás, a su corazón.

—¡Erwin…! —gime, y cuando siente que va a acabar gime un _ah_ o un _oh_ , y después algo que no tiene sentido. Respira fuerte entre los dientes, rápido, al desplomarse sobre el colchón una vez más—. Basta… ¡No quiero acabar todavía…!

Porque si acaba, Erwin no va a coger con él, y coger con él es lo que más quiere en el puto mundo.

Lo conoce lo suficiente como para estar convencido de eso.

De que Erwin esperará un rato, que dudará de nuevo; que todos estos avances tortuosos, pero maravillosos, no habrán ayudado lo suficiente. 

Erwin lo entiende, al parecer, o esa impresión le da cuando los dedos lo abandonan. 

Con gentileza, Erwin se recuesta sobre él. Levi siente la erección frotándose entre sus glúteos más con cariño que con lujuria.

Qué cursilería, y qué patético que lo haga emocionar tanto.

Erwin besa su nuca, después sus hombros; el pito no deja de frotarse contra él. Todo el cuerpo de Erwin lo hace.

Justo lo que Levi quería, que Erwin aplaste todo cuanto conoce.

Cuando piensa que Erwin intentará metérsela dada la cercanía del pito a su agujero, siente que se paraliza, pero no.

Erwin mordisquea su hombro. Pasando una mano por debajo de su cuerpo, le aprieta un pezón con los dedos que conservan un resabio de aceite que, lejos de incomodarlo, lo sensibiliza aún más. 

La cadera de Erwin embiste contra él; todo Erwin, su cuerpo completo, lo hace.

—Ven —le dice al arrodillarse sobre él y ayudarlo a voltear.

.

.

.

Ya no hay forma de retrasarse más, no cuando lo que sigue es tan inevitable. Al entenderlo, Erwin mira a Levi, pero no logra decir ni una palabra.

Es que luce soñado. Tiene que ser un sueño; no hay otra explicación, no a tanta belleza, no a cuán perfecto lucen estos ojos debajo de la luna, cuya luz pareciera cubrir con más intensidad que nunca la cama.

Como si solo los estuviera mirando a ellos. A ellos, como si fueran los únicos dos seres nacidos en este mundo.

Con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo una sonrisa que delataría meras redundancias, Erwin al fin logra hablar:

—¿Listo?

.

.

.

Levi responde que sí al asentir, aunque no tiene idea de si está diciendo la verdad. Es que ya no razona. 

El deseo, la devoción, el amor mezclado con la lujuria, un elemento en perfecto balance con el otro; son ellos quienes razonan en su lugar.

Quizá no está listo, o quizá sí; no tiene idea.

Pero se siente listo.

En medio de este hermoso desastre, siente que sí, que lo está.

Observa a Erwin, mientras tanto: está esparciendo aceite sobre su pito al hacerse la paja lentamente. Al esparcir lo suficiente, deja el frasco sobre la mesa de luz. Vuelve a masajear su agujero; lo hace con dos dedos pegados, los cuales desliza hacia adentro y hacia afuera con una gentileza insoportable, pero necesaria.

Levi entrecierra los ojos cuando otro _ah_ escapa de sus labios. Cuando un poco de cordura retorna a él, observa cómo Erwin le sujeta las piernas, las sube y las separa un poco más para así posicionarse entre ellas. Lo ve levantar la vista y estirar un brazo para sujetar la almohada que Levi no tiene debajo de su cabeza. La coloca debajo de su cadera, la cual levanta delicadamente, sin el mínimo esfuerzo, y sonríe, conforme. A lo mejor, se dice Levi, gracias a la almohada ahora es más fácil que…

Entonces, sucede.

No alcanza a ver del todo, tampoco a hilar pensamientos lo suficientemente coherentes, pero nota cómo Erwin se sujeta el pito para así acercar la punta a su agujero. Levi ve más el temblor de su cuerpo que el pito que se dispone a entrar en él. Sujetándose los muslos, intenta encorvarse lo suficiente como para verlo.

No lo ve; lo siente.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la punta del pito sobre su agujero. Sabe que Erwin la tiene grande, pero percibir la diferencia de tamaño en un punto tan sensible da otra dimensión a los hechos. 

¿Cómo va a lograr meterla?

Respira fuerte al pensarlo, nervioso por motivos que no tiene tiempo ni ganas ni cordura de entender. Una mano de Erwin, aquella con la cual no se está sujetando el pito, le acaricia la cintura. 

—Respira. Haré todo lo posible para que no te duela —le dice con una ternura que, pese a lo explícita que es la situación, no parece fuera de lugar, no entre los dos.

Algo le pica en los lagrimales al escucharlo. 

—¿Levi…? ¿Estás bien?

Levi lo mira sin entender por qué quiere largarse a llorar como un mocoso, perplejo al darse cuenta de cuántas ganas tiene de hacerlo.

Es que…

Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por él.

Después de su mamá, no, nadie.

Pero esto es diferente.

La gente le llama el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Antes de ser bautizado de una forma tan absurda, en el Subterráneo era el criminal más peligroso, la bestia, el monstruo, un demonio de carne y hueso.

Sacando a su mamá, nunca nadie se había preocupado así por él, como si él fuera frágil como un mocoso, como ese que era en sus días del burdel. Pero es que es frágil, carajo; en una cama, a instantes de que se la metan, es demasiado frágil. Ya no tiene caso negarlo; reconocerlo es parte de liberarse de esta tortura.

Lo odia tanto. Odia tanto ser así.

¡Le arde!

Pero ya es tarde, piensa al abrir la boca para liberar el aire que quién sabe por cuánto tiempo ha contenido, con la misma picazón que siente en los lagrimales manifestándose en el centro de su garganta.

Es tarde, porque ya no siente vértigo alguno.

Inhala y exhala tan prolijo como puede, sus pupilas pegadas a las de Erwin.

Ya no puede detenerse. Ya no puede ocultar esta fragilidad.

Que Erwin no quiera lastimarlo pese a que todos siempre han dado por hecho que es indestructible…

—Estoy bien —dice con la voz rasposa—. Sigue, anda… Ya te dije que… confío en ti… 

Lo último sale de él como nada jamás ha salido de su garganta.

Con una emoción palpable.

Tan frágil como él lo es ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Otra vez ese ardor dentro de su nariz. Quiere llorar, y está tan excitado que es absurdo querer hacer algo que no sea tener sexo. Con Levi, sin embargo, parece que es imposible separar la emoción del deseo.

Es por eso que esto funciona.

Respira hondo con los ojos fijos entre las piernas de Levi. La diferencia de tamaño entre sus cuerpos luce especialmente imponente en un momento como este. Sabe que Levi es fuerte, que está excitado también, que lo ha dilatado bien y está lo suficientemente relajado pese a que, así como él, todavía está nervioso; quizá es tonto preocuparse, pero es verdad, no quiere lastimarlo. 

Quiere ser por lo menos un poco digno, lo suficiente como para convencerse de lo evidente, de que si Levi quiere vivir esto con él entonces Erwin se lo merece.

Sí, se lo merece.

Por eso, con la mente fija en eso y en lo que hace, Erwin aprieta más contra la entrada. No espera ninguna de las cosas que suceden al hacerlo, gruñir como gruñe, escuchar a Levi hacer lo mismo.

Cuando comienza a entrar, cuando siente el calor de Levi rodeando la punta endurecida de su pene, Erwin vuelve a respirar hondo. Un escalofrío le pone los pelos de punta en el mejor de los sentidos. 

Mira a Levi, quien lo mira a la vez. 

Levi asiente al apretar más sus muslos para así mantener sus piernas en la posición indicada, su pecho subiendo y bajando ordenadamente gracias al esfuerzo sobrehumano que le está poniendo a su respiración. Esta señal le indica a Erwin, una vez más, cuánto se merecen esto.

Porque sí, se lo merecen. Aun cuando el mundo sea cruel, aun cuando la verdad sea imposible de leer, ellos…

Sintiendo otro escalofrío, y el ardor en la nariz, y cómo la garganta se le cierra por la emoción más transparente, Erwin avanza un poco más.

.

.

.

Es abrumador. 

Levi se siente un imbécil por demasiados motivos, incluso por ponerse a comparar con Farlan. ¡Es que es inevitable! Lo es por la poca experiencia que tiene, por lo distinto que se siente, por lo torpe que es en relación a esta faceta de su vida que solía importarle tan poco antes de la aparición de este desgraciado. 

Tener a Erwin dentro es abrumador en lo físico y también en lo emocional; llegar a estas instancias le costó precisamente por eso, porque Erwin significa algo que nadie más ha significado para él.

Más que doler, sí, lo abruma, lo aplasta la sensación que se abre camino entre sus piernas mientras Erwin se la mete poco a poco. Es el hecho innegable de que se la está metiendo, pero es mucho más que eso.

Es la emoción que le da ganas de llorar como no lo ha hecho en años, llorar como si…

—¡Ah! —exclama cuando Erwin empuja más hacia él.

Lucha con su respiración; mientras, Erwin permanece quieto. Con los ojos cerrados, Levi respira lo más profundo que puede, de la forma más ordenada posible.

Pero carajo, lo abruma. Se siente invadido de una forma que le genera incomodidad, pero que sobre todo lo hace sentir así, frágil, su seguridad en manos de alguien que no es él, algo a lo cual nunca podrá acostumbrarse.

Pero es Erwin. Este es Erwin y eso…

Erwin no empuja ni un milímetro más, pero se inclina hacia adelante para así apoyar su frente sobre la de Levi. Con los ojos brillando como dos estrellas, lo mira. En su boca destaca la sonrisa más dulce que Levi ha visto en la puta vida.

No está mal ser así, intenta decirse Levi mientras se esfuerza por recordar respirar.

No está mal dejar su seguridad en manos de alguien así. 

Caer, al fin desencadenado, hacia donde esta situación lo lleve, seguro de que Erwin lo sujetará de ser necesario.

Sabiendo que él sujetará a Erwin incluso si el infierno es aquello que los espera al final.

Erwin se aferra a uno de sus muslos. Con la otra mano, sujeta la mejilla izquierda de Levi, la cubre por completo con su palma, dibuja caricias cursis con los dedos. 

Lo mira, sí, y sus ojos son más que las estrellas.

Levi suelta el muslo que Erwin le está sujetando. Pone la mano sobre una de sus mejillas, también.

—Ya… —susurra.

.

.

.

Y qué emocionado luce. Y qué inaudita la profundidad de la emoción que muestran estos ojos.

¿Es como dicen, acaso? ¿Solo quien ha visto la tristeza más profunda a los ojos es capaz de alcanzar la felicidad más elevada? Jura que ese dicho encuentra verdad en estos ojos.

El rango emocional de Levi, por culpa de las desgracias, también le permite esto.

Sentir con más intensidad.

Sentir _más_.

Quiere decirle que lo ama, pero entiende que es en vano.

Levi sabe cuánto lo ama.

Levi lo ama, también.

Porque no le permitiría ver esta emoción si no lo hiciera.

Porque no estaría penetrando su cuerpo si Levi no lo amara de la misma forma.

Erwin frunce el ceño.

Un empujón, y ya está hecho.

Al fin.

.

.

.

Al fin, carajo.

.

.

.

Qué abrumador es para los dos lo que viene con el empujón definitivo, esa sensación de fundirse en el calor que el otro emana, de conectarse de forma tan íntima con sus cuerpos.

Sobre todo, mediante la vulnerabilidad que no tienen forma de ocultar.

Como si penetraran el corazón del otro, los dos dando y recibiendo a la vez.

Liberan un quejido en simultáneo. Erwin siente que no le alcanzan los ojos, que necesita mil pares más, no uno, para captar todo lo que necesita almacenar en su memoria.

Levi, por su parte, siente que no puede respirar.

Al percatarse de que Levi está conteniendo el aire, Erwin, al pegar su ceño al de él, lo acaricia con una mano, la pasea por su mejilla, por su cuello, por su frente.

Levi siente cómo el pulgar de Erwin se mueve bajo su párpado izquierdo.

¿Está…?

Sí. 

Levi respira lo más que puede, una vez, otra más, contiene el aire y lo libera lentamente. Considerando lo abrumador que es tener a Erwin dentro en el aspecto físico de la situación, que se le caiga una lágrima es esperable.

Que Erwin la seque…

Erwin no lo sabe, está demasiado concentrado en la mirada de Levi, en lo hermosa que luce esta vulnerabilidad que muestra, pero sus ojos reflejan lo mismo que Levi siente.

Comparten una emoción exacta, lo hacen por cuánto les ha costado llegar aquí.

Por cuánto se merecen los dos esta recompensa a tanto esfuerzo.

Erwin sonríe, el ardor dentro de su nariz más insoportable que nunca; Levi lo imita sin darse cuenta. Hasta que la sorpresa que lee en el azul que contempla le comunica que sí, que el dolor que siente en los bordes de los labios es por la sonrisa leve, aunque real, que su boca entorna.

Erwin acaricia su nariz contra la de Levi, lo hace al mover su rostro a un lado, al otro, deleitado por la magia, por la emoción. 

—Cursi… —susurra Levi, sofocado por cuánto le cuesta respirar.

Está _muy_ desnudo. Aunque sea raro pensarlo de esa forma, es así de insoportable.

Pero Erwin, feliz por ser capaz de esto, de estar aquí junto a él, le hace más fácil todo al acariciarle el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—No dije nada… —dice Erwin conteniendo una risa.

Qué irreal esto, querer reír mientras penetra a otra persona. 

Qué natural, también.

—Tienes mirada de mocoso soñador, sé que estás pensando cosas cursis… —afirma Levi sin ser capaz de recuperar ni una pizca de aire.

Erwin se ríe. Agotado, Levi deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. El pulgar de Erwin insiste al pasearse por su labio inferior.

Levi piensa en decir algo.

No puede.

El pulgar lo invita a abrir un poco más la boca. Levi, con los ojos entrecerrados y la lágrima mal secada enfriando su piel, acepta.

Erwin hunde su boca en la de él, profundiza el beso sin preámbulo alguno, lo hace con la lengua, la cual mueve en círculos alrededor de la de Levi, quien ahoga más quejidos al apretar los párpados.

La cadera de Erwin embiste por primera vez.

Levi lo siente en detalle, cómo el pito se desliza hacia afuera despacio, para volver a entrar con un poco más de apremio, aunque también con cierta prudencia expresada mediante la suavidad del movimiento. Abre la boca, también los ojos cuando siente cómo Erwin lo llena.

Se miran, incrédulos por culpa de cuán intensa es la sensación de fundirse en el otro, y se besan en el mismo momento en el cual Erwin vuelve a embestir. 

Dos quejidos resuenan dentro de sus bocas, hacen vibrar sus lenguas desatadas. La cadera embiste otra vez, y otra, y una más. 

Algo toca Erwin dentro de él, la próstata, ese punto mágico que lo recorta, que lo transporta a otra realidad, ese mundo del revés en el cual nada fuera de ellos pareciera tener sentido; Levi suelta la boca de Erwin, e inclinando el rostro hacia un lado grita una incoherencia, seguramente una mala palabra. Los labios de Erwin, sin embargo, insisten al enterrarse en su cuello mientras su cadera continúa moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Es maravilloso. Penetrar a Levi físicamente, que Levi penetre su corazón al darle esta confianza. Es un sueño en el cual no logra concentrarse.

Porque no lo entiende.

Hasta que un grito se atasca en su garganta y una urgencia dolorosa se instala entre sus piernas, ese verse demasiado al borde de ese abismo llamado dicha.

—Le… —suspira contra el cuello. Toca el pecho de Levi y lo acaricia con una mano bien abierta sobre la piel. 

—Carajo, estoy bien… —murmura Levi al continuar intentando respirar profundo, algo que, por momentos, se siente más imposible que alcanzar los bordes del mundo—. Puedes seguir metiéndola…

Erwin se ríe contra su clavícula.

Necesita un momento. Años sin penetrar otro cuerpo, años completos; está tan excitado que es como si fuera a explotar solo por respirar. 

Tan concentrado estaba en la alegría, en la emoción, en Levi y su belleza y el calor de su cuerpo, que no se dio cuenta de que casi acaba demasiado rápido. 

Sin creérselo, Erwin larga una carcajada contra el hombro de Levi.

Este no entiende por qué Erwin ríe así.

Aunque tampoco le importa.

—Viejo cursi, eres demasiado espeluznante. Reírte así mientras me la metes…

Erwin acaricia la frente de Levi con la suya, abrazándolo como si fuera lo más preciado que tiene.

Lo es.

—Lo sé… —Erwin aspira todo el aire que necesita; no puede desconcentrarse así. Aunque también lo emociona; reír así es emocionante, lo es en medio de esta escena. 

Por Levi y por lo que significa ser quien lo acompaña, esto está bien. 

Ser él mismo y no reprimir una risa está bien.

Apoya una mano a cada lado de la cintura de Levi, quien, quizá entendiendo o quizá por instinto, se vuelve a sujetar los muslos. Erwin se acomoda sobre él; serio, lo besa en los labios.

Mientras lo besa, comienza a embestir una vez más.

Levi respira dentro del beso por más inútil que sea hacerlo. Es que lo asfixia, el beso lo hace, cada embestida lo hace. 

Se aferra a los hombros de Erwin, lo pega a él, gira su rostro hacia la izquierda.

Los labios de Erwin se hunden en su cuello, lo besan, lo mordisquean mientras las caderas se mueven despacio, suavemente, pero con una firmeza implacable.

¿Qué siente?

Mira el techo, y solo cuando sus pupilas se pegan a este escucha con atención los gruñidos que Erwin contiene contra su cuello. Percibe, además, cómo el aliento de Erwin le quema la piel. El cabello de Erwin le hace cosquillas sobre la mejilla; tiene la garganta cerrada, seca, sedienta.

La cadera de Erwin es demasiado amable; cada vez que lo penetra, lo hace con sumo cuidado, se desliza con suavidad hasta llenarlo de él. La sensación que lo abruma no es solo aquella de la carne que lo excede; es la sensibilidad que lo hace tiritar de un frío que no siente. Es cómo esa caricia interna vuelve toda su piel frágil, no solo la de adentro, sino la de afuera.

Cada embestida le vuelve la piel más fina. La derrite, la moldea a su antojo, provoca escalofríos en cada punto sensible de su cuerpo. Por eso siente las puntas de los dedos entumecidas, tanto como los muslos entre los cuales encierra este cuerpo inmenso, fuerte que lo penetra. 

Por eso no puede respirar más y solo lo hace por inercia.

Contemplando el techo oscuro con los ojos entrecerrados, escuchando cómo los lloriqueos se transforman en gemidos cada vez que Erwin lo llena, la sensibilidad de su piel se vuelve insostenible, tanto como la suavidad y lentitud de las caderas que lo embisten con más amor que deseo.

Desconociendo a aquel que lo hace, porque no se conoce lo suficiente en esta clase de circunstancias, Levi abraza el cuello de Erwin y también la cintura, la cual rodea con sus piernas.

—Más rápido… —pide al arquear la espalda, al pasar de mirar el techo a la luna que brilla detrás de los dos.

El pedido es como un virus; infecta a Erwin con ansias más animales que humanas, o bien las más humanas que existen, y por lo tanto reales, y por lo tanto indicadas para esta cama compartida con esta persona tan irremplazable.

Aprieta las sábanas a cada lado de la cintura de Levi; sin permitir que este se incline hacia adelante, aprovechando el ángulo fantástico en el que está posicionado su cuerpo, Erwin sale despacio, muy despacio, tanto que Levi pareciera agonizar debajo de él.

Después, pese a que los brazos le tiemblan, Erwin respira entre dientes y se impulsa. Entra rápido y fuerte.

Levi se retuerce al gritar un _sí_ que le sale más del corazón que de la garganta.

La frente de Erwin se empapa de sudor. Apretando más los dientes, repite el movimiento. Cuando lo hace, Levi vuelve a gritar que sí sin soltar su cuello, sino más bien aferrando sus manos con más firmeza. Su cuerpo completo acompaña el movimiento de la embestida de Erwin, se hunde en la cama y espera, temblando. Las piernas inquietas a cada lado de su cadera, ya no en torno a su cintura.

Erwin lo hace una vez más, sale, entra; los ojos de Levi, siempre cerrados, se abren. Las pupilas denotan la agonía más hermosa que Erwin ha visto en la vida.

—Más… —pide Levi, incapaz de entender algo que no sea esto, la desnudez de los dos, los ojos de Erwin, la sensibilidad de su piel en contacto con una realidad que no soporta, pero que necesita percibir con todos sus sentidos a la vez.

Deleitado, Erwin obedece. Embiste, y vuelve a embestir, y da énfasis a cada arremetida de su cadera con aquella que repite con todo el cuerpo, el cual se abalanza sobre Levi, y lo aplasta, y lo quema cada vez que llega demasiado lejos.

Un lloriqueo fino, desprolijo, es lo único que sale de Levi. Por dentro, Erwin toca cada terminación nerviosa, todas a la vez, todas en el momento preciso, como si Erwin las despertara al rozarlas. Es como si se disolviera contra él.

Erwin siente exactamente lo mismo al entrar en su cuerpo.

Mirándose, algo se siente sagrado; es como alcanzar una nueva clase de entendimiento. Es una promesa muda hecha con pupilas dilatadas, un cuerpo embistiendo contra el otro a un ritmo perfecto. Es saber que esto no es solo coger.

Es más.

Y duele.

Pero es más, y les duele porque lo sienten, y el significado de cada concepto encuentra la explicación exacta en los ojos del otro, y es especial porque sí, quizá es cierto eso que dicen. Por desgracia, quizá lo es.

Que solo quien ha mirado la tristeza más profunda a los ojos tiene la capacidad de alcanzar otro nivel de felicidad. 

Esa es la idea que flota como una pluma entre las pupilas de uno y del otro, el concepto intangible, la definición en blanco; no hay palabras que puedan describirlo, pero lo saben. Por eso es especial esto que sucede, estos cuerpos que se disuelven, que se vuelven blandos al mecerse primero con suavidad y después con brutalidad, dos fuerzas naturales chocando, fusionándose al hacerlo, encontrándose _al fin_.

Por fuera, la imagen no es sugestiva, sino explícita. Son dos hombres desnudos cogiendo con fuerza y rapidez, gritando, apretándose mientras gritan, y con el chirrido de las patas de la cama y los golpeteos de la cabecera contra la pared y los cachetazos que retumban por cómo la ingle de uno impacta contra los glúteos del otro musicalizando la cogida, la voz de aquel que recibe gritando durante los coros.

Pero no es eso lo que les importa; no tienen otro par de ojos, y la realidad que los rodea no tiene forma de leer lo que realmente está pasando entre sus cuerpos.

Son los ojos mirando los ojos mientras los cuerpos sienten cómo el calor sube, y sube, y sube, apretándose para no colapsar por culpa de la emoción lacerante que les atraviesa la piel.

Es Erwin mirando a Levi y sintiendo dentro de su nariz ese ardor, esa necesidad de largarse a llorar como un niño.

Es Levi sintiendo que se le derriten los lagrimales no solo por lo abrumador que sigue siendo tener a Erwin dentro, sino sobre todo por esto, por poder mirarlo, por sentirse tan devoto de este ser, por sentirse feliz de que exista, de que también lo mire, de que lo mire _a él_.

Lo besa, desesperado por dejar de sentirse tan desnudo. Erwin responde entre jadeos atormentados por esta tensión que lo recorre en un constante hormigueo y que comienza a volverlo loco. 

Es demasiado hermoso. Levi, la luna.

Todo es hermoso.

Incluso él.

Frena la cadera para así darse el momento de besar a Levi. Lo besa con el mismo esmero con el que Levi lo hace, usando más los labios que la lengua. Se aferran al otro cuando la cama al fin hace silencio. Una humedad lo distrae; son los fluidos provenientes de Levi, las inevitables anticipaciones del final en forma de gotas blanquecinas que se mezclan con el sudor que cubre cada vientre.

Deja de besarlo; al mirar a Levi debajo de él, al ver lo inmaculada que luce la luz de la luna sobre su rostro maravilloso, se vuelve adicto.

Necesita eso.

Esa luz sobre él, embellecida por tocarlo.

No al revés.

Un último beso; Erwin deja de penetrar a Levi para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Le extiende las manos; Levi frunce el ceño. El cuerpo entero le tiembla por el ansia, ya no por el vértigo. Es por la ausencia que, tan cerca del final, termina pareciéndose a un castigo.

Sujeta las manos de Erwin. Obedece cada orden simbólica de estas al arrodillarse de espaldas a él, con sus piernas entre las de él. La tensión que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo hace que caiga contra el pecho que ahora tiene detrás, no delante. 

Erwin rodea su cintura con los brazos. separa las rodillas y hace que él pegue las suyas. La mano izquierda sube a su pecho; la derecha, desciende entre sus piernas, aunque no sin antes arrastrar la misma mano de Levi con ella. 

Erwin, observando todo por encima del hombro derecho de Levi, lo insta a sujetarse la erección.

—Tócate, por favor… —le susurra en el oído.

El pedido es como una orden; resulta obsceno escuchar a Erwin decirle algo así considerando que es su superior allá afuera.

Es que ese afuera está tan lejos, y sin embargo lo calienta pensar que está cerca, que es aquí y ahora por más que no lo sea.

Pero no es un cerdo por calentarse, se jura al tocar entre sus piernas con más entusiasmo del que solía cuando lo hacía a solas, odiándose por necesitarlo, por desear tanto a este desgraciado. Tampoco es un cerdo por compartirlo con él, por emocionarse junto a él.

—Muy bien… —le dice Erwin mientras acaricia su entrada con la punta del pene.

Algo lo detiene cuando se dispone a penetrar; Levi está sonriendo, de nuevo. Levemente, pero lo está haciendo. Como si le gustara que Erwin lo felicitara.

Encuentra bastante perversa la idea, perversa de una forma novedosa en un contexto tan lleno de emociones.

No son cerdos, se dice Erwin.

Solo humanos.

—Muy, muy bien… —vuelve a susurrarle mientras penetra. Levi respira con la boca abierta, se sonríe por momentos, se masturba más y más rápido—. Eso es…

Le gusta que le den ánimos.

Que le recuerden que todo lo que está pasando está bien.

Gruñe contra el hombro de Levi al hundirse en su interior. Tiembla, sabiendo que no va a aguantar mucho más sin liberarse de toda esta maravillosa tensión que lo desespera, y separando bien las rodillas comienza a penetrar al mover la cadera hacia arriba, hacia abajo, sus manos sobre la cintura de Levi ocupándose de mantener el ángulo indicado.

—Bien, muy bien… —jadea contra el oído de Levi, que se deshace por un potente escalofrío que le rompe la espalda en mil pedazos, antes de aumentar la velocidad dramáticamente.

—¡Ah…! —grita Levi cuando lo hace. Su mano derecha, urgida, inspirada, masturba lo más rápido que puede; su cadera busca la de Erwin, rebota contra él; cada choque es un cachetazo, suena al compás del chirrido de la cama. 

Levi abre los ojos, lloriqueando: la luna parece un ojo que no se cansa de mirarlos, que se excita a la par de los dos, que pide mirarlos a cambio de guardarles este importante secreto.

Que les permite mirarse el uno al otro a cambio. 

Con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha masturba frenéticamente, Levi aprieta un glúteo de Erwin con los dedos, los cuales hunde en la carne tanto, pero tanto, que lo hace gruñir. Erwin sujeta con más firmeza sus caderas mientras susurra palabras de aliento a la mitad.

Levi solo puede ver la luna, esa luz que los mira y goza junto a los dos; Erwin solo puede mirar a Levi, la imagen perfecta de este Levi hecho de hielo derritiéndose, hirviendo contra él, difuminando los bordes de su cuerpo por el voluptuoso calor que emana.

—¡Carajo…! —grita Levi justo antes de que Erwin le sujete el rostro con una mano para inclinarlo hacia él.

El sonido obsceno de sus caderas chocando al compás de los chirridos de la cama, los jadeos cada vez más entrecortados, exaltados de los dos; Levi solo percibe eso del mundo, eso y a Erwin, los ojos de Erwin mirándolo mientras lo embiste. La humanidad que grita, libre, dentro de los ojos. 

—¿Qué sientes…? —le pregunta Erwin.

Levi abre los ojos lo más que puede. Porque está gimiendo, lloriqueando, jadeando contra la boca de Erwin, pero pese a que su mano continúa masturbando lo hace a un ritmo irregular. Porque está temblando como al principio, abrumado por esta sobredosis de emociones fusionadas con sensaciones.

¿Qué siente? Erwin se lo pregunta por motivos tan obvios, carajo. Para que se concentre en el placer, para que no se deje abrumar por la intensidad de lo que está pasando y el significado que tendrá desde hoy en su vida.

Porque no volverá a ser el mismo.

Porque Erwin tampoco podrá.

Apretando el ceño contra el de Erwin, mientras Erwin le susurra más y más palabras de aliento que no es capaz de pronunciar adecuadamente, Levi intenta entender qué siente en medio de esta escena loca y trascendental, abrumadora por lo intensa y hermosa y cruel que es.

Es como si Erwin creciera dentro de él; cada vez que se abre paso en su interior, es como si fuera más grande que la anterior. Siente la palpitación, las sacudidas de su pito dentro de él, así como la humedad del aceite y de sus fluidos calentando aún más sus paredes internas. Siente la piel sensible, la de todo el cuerpo, vulnerable incluso al aire que ya no respira. Siente eso, una vulnerabilidad maldita, esa especie de impotencia que no lo frustra, porque la eligió.

Una vulnerabilidad que es capaz de amar aquí, así, junto a él.

Siente el calor que le desata el placer gracias a la constante estimulación, pero mezclado con esto, con cuánto lo emociona que quien lo esté penetrando sea Erwin. 

Es la intimidad que comparten lo que siente llenarlo, romperlo, reconstruirlo ante los ojos del mundo. 

Pero también siente la tensión que tanto necesita liberar.

—Vamos… —lo anima Erwin al sonreírle—. Ya casi, puedes hacerlo…

Si Erwin dice que puede, entonces sí, puede.

Porque si Erwin cree en él, entonces Levi _todo_ lo puede.

Sujetándose del glúteo y sin siquiera parpadear ante el azul perfecto que lo observa, ese ante el cual ya no se siente avergonzado de estar en carne viva más que desnudo, Levi frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes. Se masturba respirando corto y rápido, con la cadera temblando contra Erwin. Es como si una llama de fuego se prendiera bajo sus pies, y subiera, y subiera a medida que su mano acelera y Erwin lo llena con embestidas rápidas, fuertes, exactas, implacables. 

Cuando la llama alcanza su mano, toda la tensión que sensibiliza su cuerpo encuentra el alivio tan buscado. 

Y vuela.

Acaba contra su vientre sintiendo cómo cae un hilo de saliva de su boca, su frente húmeda bajo su flequillo despeinado. Todo alrededor de él, él en sí mismo y Erwin también, está húmedo y hierve contra él.

Grita; delante de sus ojos desorbitados, las pupilas de Erwin se agrandan tanto que lo sumen en una completa oscuridad, una que brilla. Cuando se desploma de espaldas contra el pecho, un brazo rodea su cintura y el otro permanece sobre un costado de su cadera.

—¿Puedo…? —pregunta Erwin, quién tiembla tanto como él, tan al borde como él lo estaba hasta hace un momento.

Levi lucha contra sus propios ojos. Cuando logra enfocar a Erwin, ve la agonía pintada en las pupilas.

—Sí… —dice como puede, entendiendo que Erwin le está pidiendo permiso para acabar dentro de él.

Erwin sonríe y lo abraza muy, muy fuerte al recostar la quijada sobre su hombro. Con los ojos cerrados, se concentra ante la mirada ferviente de Levi, o bien lo que queda de él.

Porque sí, Erwin necesita concentrarse para guardar este recuerdo lo más prolijo posible dentro de su memoria. Necesita recordar este calor que lo aprisiona en constante fricción contra él, contra la erección que le palpita, y se agranda, y se quema cuando la explosión llega, y con ella la liberación que solo trae consigo una satisfacción trascendental, aplastante.

Extraordinaria.

Gime mucho más fuerte de lo que recuerda haber necesitado hacer alguna vez, se deshace en cuerpo y alma contra y dentro del cuerpo de Levi, quien lo sostiene de la cadera con ambas manos para así soportar su peso.

Levi no logra acordarse de nada, de arrepentirse de nada. Se limita a soportar el peso, a sentir el temblor acompañando el calor húmedo que lo llena, a mirar fijamente el rostro de Erwin y memorizar hasta el mínimo detalle de este placer que decora su dulce agonía al fin derrotada.

Solo se limita a sentir, entre sus omóplatos, cómo late el corazón de Erwin, el cual lo hace enérgicamente, como nunca, al compás del suyo.

Están vivos.

Desnudos.

Se tienen.

Para siempre, se tienen.

Poco importan los restos de semen, de sudor, de saliva; ante los ojos del otro, lucen inmaculados. Gracias al otro, a la confianza, y también al esfuerzo que cada uno ha puesto para esto, para desnudarse así, para permitirse ser humanos y ser plenos, felices, aunque allá afuera la crueldad triunfe una y otra vez contra la belleza.

Existen, y entre ellos dos existe un sitio en el cual nada ni nadie tiene permitida la entrada.

Un mundo de los dos, perfecto.

A su medida.

Se miran, una frente sobre la otra, dos manos sobre unos glúteos, las otras dos contra un pecho tembloroso. La luna les permite mirarse durante este instante inolvidable de sus vidas.

Ganaron.

A la crueldad de este mundo.

Dentro de este cuarto.

En su propio mundo.

Le ganaron.

.

.

.

Levi se tomó su tiempo para asearse. Al salir del baño, no obstante, pese a que se había limpiado el sudor y el semen del cuerpo, lucía muy cansado. Es por eso que, al volver al cuarto después de refrescarse con una toalla húmeda, Erwin se sorprende al toparse con Levi despierto. Está sentado junto a la mesa de luz; la luna ilumina el lado derecho de su cuerpo, dibuja sus músculos en el lienzo oscuro en el que se ha convertido el cuarto. 

Otra imagen más. 

Perfecta.

Se acerca a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sienta a su izquierda y le besa un hombro.

Piensa en decirle algo del tipo _gracias por permitirme compartir algo así contigo_ ; también, considera preguntarle cómo se siente, si está dolorido o si acaso fue demasiado brusco con él. Pero no, no dice nada; se limita a observar las rodillas de Levi, una iluminada, la otra atrapada en las sombras, y a mirar cada detalle, cada lunar, cada vello corporal, cada cicatriz.

No quiere olvidar ni un detalle.

Ni uno, no.

—Durmamos —dice Levi en un susurro.

—Claro —responde Erwin en el mismo volumen de voz.

Yacen como al principio. La luna, aunque debilitada por el avance de la madrugada, los ilumina mientras se miran, uno enfrentado al otro, acostados de lado sobre la cama. Están compartiendo la almohada. Erwin tiene la cabeza hundida del lado derecho; Levi, del lado izquierdo.

.

.

.

Siente que debe decir algo, que es urgente. Siente que este silencio ya no es una opción.

No después de todo lo que Erwin ha hecho por él no solo esta noche tan efímera como eterna, sino desde el día en que lo conoció.

Le ha dado un propósito, una causa noble en la cual emplear su violencia innata. Le ha dado respeto, placer, amor.

Confianza. 

Erwin Smith le cambió la vida; tiene que decirle un _gracias_. 

No llega.

Erwin le sonríe; es como si le estuviera leyendo la mirada. Quizá sí, lo está haciendo. Porque para Levi es fácil perderse ahí, en sus ojos, mirarlo y perderse en el color.

En la vida, esa que pareciera brillar de otra manera cuando los ojos lo miran a él.

A lo mejor, se dice, a Erwin le pasa lo mismo. No quiere pensarlo en detalle, no es su estilo, pero puede que…

Puede que los ojos de Erwin estén captando la misma clase de vida en los suyos, que la estén leyendo, y que al leerla le hagan saber a Erwin que Levi, sí, le está diciendo _gracias_.

.

.

.

Porque no puede ser otra cosa.

Esta emoción que le capta a Levi solo grita gratitud.

A él. Alguien a quien, pese a que le cueste tanto creer que lo merece, no le cuesta decirse que sí.

Así de infinita es la confianza, este círculo perfecto que los atrapa en el mismo universo que solo a los dos pertenece, una burbuja en la cual la violencia, la culpa, los titanes, nada más que ellos existe.

Es lo que juntos crearon, la obra maestra de los dos.

Su lazo, el cual es indestructible.

—Hasta mañana, Erwin —susurra Levi con aparente desgano.

—Querrás decir _hasta dentro de un par de horas_ —le responde con una sonrisa en los labios.

Levi se ríe sin mostrar sonrisa alguna. Pero sí, la risa resuena en todo el cuarto.

—Lo que sea… —susurra, y se acerca a él como un gato buscando calor, y Erwin lo abraza cuando la respiración de Levi eriza los vellos de su pecho al chocar contra él.

Cuando está a solas con Levi, piensa Erwin antes de quedarse dormido, eso es lo que pasa, sí.

Es libre.

Está en paz.

Los dos lo están. Pese a estar desnudos, sin más hielo alrededor.

Están juntos en la burbuja, y en la burbuja es la paz la muralla que los protege de la crueldad de este mundo lleno de misterios por descubrir.

Lo que les resta es fortalecerse dentro de ella, a ellos mismos y al otro.

Todo con tal de seguir luchando, de moverse hacia adelante.

De no rendirse jamás. 

.

.

.

PRIMERA PARTE — FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi. Ante todo, GRACIAS por alcanzar esta nota final.
> 
> Si no quieren leerla, todo bien, no se preocupen. No es obligación, como siempre digo, sino más bien info complementaría.
> 
> En fin, permítanme sincerarme un segundo, por favor:
> 
> Este capítulo me costó mucho por muchos motivos que no podría explicarles. Primero porque son muy personales y, por lo tanto, irrelevantes en este contexto. 
> 
> Pero sobre todo porque me emocioné MUCHO mientras lo escribía. Mucho, mucho me emocioné, y en parte me siento muy tonta por hacerlo. 
> 
> Me da vergüenza.
> 
> Ya sé que solo es un fic. Pero para mí escribir siempre va a ser lo que más feliz me hace en el mundo, mi plenitud, el balance que me permite existir con alegría, y fui tan feliz junto a ellos dos mientras escribía esto que no puedo evitar alegrarme mucho por los dos.
> 
> Es que me supera.
> 
> Aunque suene absurdo, una de las cosas que más feliz me hace de escribir es ese punto en el cual siento que no estoy llevando a los personajes, sino que ellos me están llevando a mí. Es una especie de vértigo, no saber a dónde vamos, no saber qué va a pasar, pero confiar en que cada cosa que pase sea natural para ellos y para mí al escribirlo. 
> 
> Me costó mucho escribirlo porque el sexo siempre es difícil de escribir, creo yo, por lo íntimo y personal que es como experiencia humana. Además, tenía que ser algo adecuado. Tenía que pasar como los personajes pedían que pasara.  
> Siento mucho si este capítulo decepciona a alguien. Lo que a mí me emociona de escribir una escena de sexo es sentirla al escribirla, es que me conmueva, y eso fue lo que traté de escribir, lo que sentí y lo que me movilizó de llegar a este momento de la relación de los personajes.
> 
> Dejé todo mi corazón. Me esforcé mucho. Ojalá les guste. ♥
> 
> Nada me haría más feliz que así haya sido. :')
> 
> Entendí, al escribirlo, que una etapa del fic terminaba acá, por lo cual voy a partir el fic en tres partes y no dos como tenía planeado inicialmente. Pero no es que voy a publicar una continuación o algo; simplemente, voy a empezar el capítulo siguiente con un "Parte II" y una pequeña introducción, parecida a la introducción de la Parte I en el primer capítulo del fic.
> 
> Y voy a seguir con la numeración que tiene el fic ahora. Es decir, el capítulo que viene es el XXXI. No es prolijo, pero en AO3 es lo que me resulta más cómodo.
> 
> A partir del próximo capítulo, volvemos al promedio de palabras rondando las 4/5 mil. Eso va a permitirme avanzar y llegar pronto a la tercera parte del fic. Además, prefiero extenderme solo cuando necesito profundizar en algún aspecto emocional que no podría tratar de la forma que considero adecuada a menos que lo haga. 
> 
> Solo tenía este capítulo pendiente de la primera parte, por eso tardé tanto en subirlo (disculpas por eso); ya escribí la mitad de la segunda parte, así que no deberían atrasarse tanto los updates. ♥️
> 
> Estos últimos cinco capítulos fueron MUY intensos para mí, más en pandemia, más con mis problemas personales y cosas que me han pasado. Estoy muy sensible. Necesito relajar un poco y meterme con otros aspectos de la trama ahora que su confianza está en el punto al cual quería llegar para así poder avanzar con lo demás.
> 
> Pero su relación va a seguir siendo el centro de todo, eso se los aseguro desde ya. ♥️ La idea era asentar la confianza entre los dos; ahora, llegado este punto de su vínculo, las cosas solo pueden volverse aún más extraordinarias.
> 
> Como en el canon, o eso espero. :')
> 
> Sobre los arcos, con este capítulo terminó el arco de Mitras (?). Ahora sigue el arco de la próxima expedición, que se va a llevar toda la Parte II del fic.
> 
> ¡Gracias por acompañarme en este camino! Este fic salvó mi 2020, escribirlo me cuidó el corazón y me dio alegría incluso en los días más difíciles. Me hizo un poquito más fuerte. Le estoy agradecida para siempre, tanto al fic por haberse dejado escribir como a Uds., siempre a Uds., por transitarlo junto a mí.
> 
> No me lo voy a olvidar nunca. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todes por leer! ♥️


	31. XXXI

Los niños son eso, niños. Como tales, no tienen punto de vista.

No han vivido lo suficiente como para construirlo.

Es que los puntos de vista son posturas que se toman ante la vida. A veces por decisión propia; otras, por mera imposición. 

Es mirar una columna desde un determinado ángulo, hacerlo por considerar que es el indicado, que es el ángulo que permite apreciar la columna como la columna _es_. 

Cuando, de hecho, solo es eso, un ángulo.

No la verdad.

Toda verdad es interpretación; para contemplar la verdad completa, no basta con detenerse ante un ángulo de la columna.

Hay que caminar en torno a ella. Hay que detenerse en cada punto.

Hay que considerar todos los puntos como válidos.

Aunque no lo sean.

Aunque jamás puedan serlo para nuestros ojos sesgados.

Por eso es que estos niños, que corren, que lloran mientras corren, no consideran incorrecto el ángulo desde el cual miran.

Porque no tienen la experiencia suficiente como para considerar otros.

Como para saber que la columna, de hecho, _existe_.

Solo hacen lo que los adultos, aquellos que les han impuesto su punto de vista, creen correcto en pos de sus intereses.

Acabar con los indignos.

Arrebatarles este paraíso.

Hacer _justicia_.

.

.

.

SEGUNDA PARTE

**XXXI**

—29 de enero, año 845—

**C** ierra los ojos, y al hacerlo se permite retornar al pasado. Es que una parte de él no quiere estar en este carruaje, sino muy, muy lejos.

En ese cuarto, ante esa ventana, ante ese Erwin tan desnudo como él entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. 

Pero no puede, lo sabe, y la parte de él que lucha y protege, esa parte que a veces siente tan innata, no quiere que lo haga. 

Sin embargo, ese que está dentro del hielo, este estoicismo que lo esconde del mundo y las mil capas de mierda que le echa encima cada día para asegurarse de protegerlo, quiere volver al único lugar en el cual se siente cómodo dentro de estas murallas.

Desnudo con Erwin. Desnudos los dos. 

Pero aquí están, sí. Acicalados, uniformados, listos para retornar a la rutina dentro del cuartel general.

No puede mantener los ojos cerrados para siempre.

—Todo salió mejor de lo esperado… —susurra Erwin después de comprobar qué tan cerca están del cuartel, el azul de sus ojos perdido en lo que le enseña la ventanilla—. Gracias por tu profesionalismo, Levi; tu presencia ha contribuido incalculablemente a nuestra causa.

No voltea hacia él al decírselo; el azul permanece ahí, pegado al vidrio, a lo que hay más allá de este.

De todo.

—Es patético que digas que fui profesional cuando cogimos dos noches consecutivas.

Escucha la risa de Erwin y no delata cuánto la disfruta, hoy más que nunca, porque hoy significa más que nunca considerando las circunstancias, los sucesos que aún no ha terminado de asimilar.

—Estoy hablando como tu líder de escuadrón —exclama Erwin.

—Ya veo…

Mejor así.

Los brazos de Levi imitan a las piernas al cruzarse. Mantiene los ojos abiertos, decidido a quedarse en esta realidad. 

A ser no aquel que duerme con Erwin Smith, sino aquel que es su subordinado en el Cuerpo de Exploración.

—¿Qué te tocará hacer ahora? —pregunta.

—Informes. Adelanté una buena parte, pero estaré encerrado en la oficina de Keith un buen rato. Además, tenemos que continuar con el papeleo relacionado con su renuncia.

—Ah…

—Salir de la burbuja me está costando un poco. —Erwin le sujeta una rodilla. Levi mira la mano; le da la razón en secreto—. Si en algún momento soy imprudente, por favor dímelo.

La mano lo deja. Levi mira a Erwin por el rabillo del ojo. 

Erwin no tiene derecho a mirarlo así, no ahora, no como ese niño que está en algún rincón de su ser.

—Lo haré —promete.

No siguen hablando; el carruaje frena ante la entrada al cuartel, y todo lo que sigue es salir, tomar las maletas, pagarle al conductor, etcétera. Erwin le pregunta a Levi si está bien dejarlo ocuparse del equipaje; Levi le dice que será mejor así. Lo ve irse después, cargando el portafolio en el cual lleva documentación de suma importancia.

Cuando se queda solo, Levi al fin lo entiende: adiós, burbuja. Quizá pasarán años hasta que vuelvan a encerrarse en una así de perfecta.

Quizá mueran antes de que eso pase.

—¡Levi! —escucha.

—Cuatro ojos —responde él—. ¿Por qué carajo estás aquí y no en tu mugroso…? Se calla cuando siente cómo Hanji, que está a sus espaldas, le aprieta un hombro y le rasca el cabello. Después, escucha una carcajada.

—Me vuelves a rascar la cabeza como a un mocoso y te lanzo a una manada de anormales.

—¡Me encantaría! O sea, ¡por favor, sí! —Al fin aparece ante él; Hanji está demasiado sonriente para su gusto—. ¿Es verdad el rumor?

Levi no delata ni una emoción. Por dentro, una parte de él se retuerce.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Dicen que les dieron muchísimo más dinero del estimado y que fue gracias a ti. ¿No leíste los diarios? ¡La altísima sociedad de Mitras no para de hablar de ti!

—¿Ah?

Erwin le dijo algo al respecto a la mañana siguiente de la gala, mientras desayunaban. Le dijo que los titulares solo hablaban de él, del misterio que rodeaba a ese soldado de gesto estoico y talento sin igual cuya presencia le había asegurado al Cuerpo de Exploración una suma altísima de dinero por parte de la nobleza. Levi no le prestó mucha atención.

No le importaba eso, ni los cerdos, ni las impresiones, ni nada relacionado con ese chiquero; le importaba lo que significaba para el cuerpo y para Erwin, nada más.

Le importaba saber la verdad, sobre todo, que quien aseguró ese dinero fue Erwin, no él, porque él solo fue un peón más de la jugada magistral.

—¡¿Entonces no leíste nada?! —pregunta Hanji. 

—No estoy para eso.

—¡Pero…!

—No me importan los chismes. Tengo que llevarme esto… —Decidido a marcharse y aliviado por saber que los rumores son esos y no unos relacionados a la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Erwin, Levi se agacha para sujetar las maletas. 

—¡Ay! Déjame llamar a… ¡Ahí están! —Hanji levanta los brazos y los agita—. ¡Moblit! ¡Mike! ¡Démosle una mano a Levi!

Levi ve cómo ambos se acercan, le dan la bienvenida y se ofrecen junto a Hanji a llevar parte del equipaje. No se siente cómodo con la idea. No le gusta que nadie toque sus cosas.

Mucho menos que alguien toque las cosas de Erwin.

—Yo puedo solo, les agradezco de todos modos. En cuanto termine de desempacar vendré a entrenar.

—Acabas de llegar, ¿no deberías descansar un poco? —le pregunta Moblit con la más sincera amabilidad.

Debería, de hecho. Pero tiene manos y piernas y también una misión muy importante por delante. 

—Será en otra ocasión…

Al levantar la vista para encaminarse al interior del cuartel, cruza miradas con Mike. Delante de él, Mike se lo queda mirando con explícita seriedad.

No conoce mucho a Mike, aunque no puede decir que le caiga mal. No lo tenía en alta estima al principio, imposible después de que le hundiera el rostro en la mugre del Subterráneo al haberlo esposado, pero con el tiempo solo pudo sentir respeto por él. 

Su técnica es extraordinaria, su fuerza es imponente, su capacidad de liderazgo es intachable. Es el mejor soldado que ha visto en el cuerpo, nadie se le compara.

Además, Erwin lo considera alguien de confianza. 

Por algo debe ser.

Pese a que no lo trata mucho, cree saber que Mike es callado y algo espeluznante cuando de olores se trata; lo ha visto sonreír después de oler nuevos reclutas demasiadas veces como para considerarlo cuerdo. Está loco, no quedan dudas, pero Mike jamás demuestra la seriedad con la que encara su desempeño allá afuera en situaciones así, más casuales.

¿Por qué carajo lo mira así?

Deja pasar el momento y se despide de los tres. Se dirige hacia el cuarto de Erwin sin mirar atrás, y al llegar usa la llave que Erwin le entregó al llegar al cuartel. Al entrar, deja el equipaje de Erwin junto a la puerta.

Rechina los dientes al ver la mugre, pero la voz de Erwin habla demasiado fuerte en su cabeza; Levi le prometió que le haría saber de cualquier imprudencia.

Ambos deben comportarse.

No puede limpiar sin abrir la ventana; no puede abrir la ventana y arriesgarse a ser visto por los reclutas que entrenan justo debajo de ella; no puede ponerse a limpiar ahora. No es su deber; es de Erwin, pues se trata de su habitación.

Se tiene que ir, lo sabe. Aunque no le guste que la mugre rodee a Erwin, tiene que retirarse y dejarlo ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Las cosas han cambiado, lo han hecho dentro y fuera de su relación. Deben ser más prudentes que nunca.

Pero no, no le gusta un carajo la idea de no limpiar más los espacios que Erwin ocupa.

Respira hondo, y apretando las manijas de sus maletas se marcha con ellas rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes cerrar con llave.

Esto es ser prudente, sí.

Al llegar a su habitación, siente alivio al notar que Gunther cumplió su promesa de barrer cada mañana, tarde y noche. Se nota que ha mantenido bien el cuarto. Agradeciéndole mentalmente, desempaca, acomoda sus pertenencias en cada lugar correspondiente, barre lo más rápido que puede y, sin nada más que hacer, se sienta al borde de su cama. A su izquierda, observa la luz que entra por la ventana; el sol está bajando.

Qué cansado está.

Erwin le dijo que está autorizado a descansar hoy, que puede tomarse el resto del día libre. Levi le contestó que no lo haría.

Erwin le insistió para que lo hiciera.

Quizá…

Mira la ventana de nuevo: el sol va a bajar rápido.

Ya no tiene caso. Hoy puede permitirse esta indulgencia.

Después de quitarse las botas y la chaqueta, se recuesta sobre la cama. De lado, se abraza las piernas al flexionarlas; cuando lo hace, los ecos retornan y lo arrastran hacia la burbuja.

Despertó a las siete de la mañana; había dormido solo una hora. Estaba apretado contra la espalda de Erwin, que emanaba el calor de diez estufas, o por lo menos eso le pareció al sentirlo contra él. Intentó levantarse, pero al alejarse un poco del cuerpo de Erwin el frío se tornó insoportable.

Se apretó más contra él sabiendo que se estaba comportando como un idiota. 

Erwin despertó, volteó y lo miró, adormecido.

—Buenos días… —le dijo. 

No pudo contenerse; Levi lo besó con explícita pasión al aferrarse a su cuello.

—No me he lavado los dientes… —le susurró Erwin, quizá apenado por no estar lo suficientemente limpio. 

No lo estaba, no era mentira, pero…

—Tienes aliento a pito, pero me importa un bledo…

Increíblemente, no mentía.

Minutos después, con los primeros rayos de sol chocando contra las sábanas, Erwin se lo cogía despacio, muy despacio. Levi, con el rostro, las rodillas y las manos sobre la cama, con la cadera obscenamente levantada delante de Erwin, lo recibía como si fuera el aire puro que solo se encuentra fuera de las murallas.

Encantado.

Pese a que temblaba y a que la cadena intentaba controlarlo, pese a que aún se le iba el aire por lo difícil que continuaba siendo para él dejarse llevar, lo recibía encantado. Su mente y sus emociones eran aguas calmas gracias al cuidado, respeto y aliento que Erwin le dedicaba cada segundo. Cada vez que necesitaba frenar, Erwin frenaba; cada vez que necesitaba seguir, Erwin lo hacía. No dejaba de darle ánimos en ningún momento, además.

Qué abrumador poder dejarse caer así pese a tanto vértigo.

Como cuando pelea, dejarse caer y sentirse libre al hacerlo. 

Hacia el final, boca abajo sobre la cama, sintiendo todo el peso de las caderas de Erwin sobre él, Levi, sujetándose de las sábanas y concentrado en su respiración, se topó con el reflejo de los dos en el espejo de pie que estaba a su izquierda. Solo podía verse hasta los hombros; sobre él, el cabello rubio asomaba con cada embestida.

Nunca creyó encontrar tanta belleza en algo tan sucio.

Lo hizo temblar más, pero también lo emocionó hasta la raíz. 

Qué hermoso podía ser el sexo.

Al final del día, la noche llegó de nuevo, y Levi volvió al cuarto de Erwin. Cogieron una sola vez procurando no ser escuchados por los reclutas que dormían dos pisos abajo. 

Otra vez, Levi se buscó en el reflejo de ese espejo de pie mientras intentaba mantener ordenada su respiración. 

La imagen era incluso más hermosa que por la mañana.

Quizá, esa reinterpretación de la imagen unida a su esfuerzo y la preocupación constante de Erwin…

—Te gusta mirarte… —le dijo Erwin después de la última cogida, justo antes de que Levi retornara a su cuarto para así seguir guardando las apariencias. Estaban desnudos, enredados en medio de la cama, y Erwin le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

—¿Te molesta? —le respondió. No lo preguntaba como si le preocupara; lo hacía por mera curiosidad.

También para evitar responderle que sí, le encantaba.

—No, al contrario. Me gusta que te mires. Es… útil, supongo.

¿Útil? Más bien era una perversión, una necesidad de espiarse a sí mismo para así conocerse en esta faceta que apareció de forma tan tardía en su vida. 

—Deberíamos mirarnos. —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ni de las implicancias. Levi lo dijo sin más, libre de decir lo que quisiera ante Erwin, alguien a quien ya no tenía forma de ocultarle nada.

Porque así lo había decidido.

—Deberíamos…

Lo hicieron rápido, con urgencia, Erwin sobre él, quien le sostenía los muslos separados con los brazos aferrados a las sábanas a cada lado de su cintura. Se miraron sin parpadear mientras cogían, miraron la imagen de los dos en el espejo. Gemidos a la mitad escapaban de sus bocas mientras el espejo mostraba sus cuerpos de lado, uno encima del otro, profundamente unidos.

Era resignificar el concepto detrás de esa imagen. Era creerse que sí, el sexo podía ser hermoso al suceder entre iguales, de mutuo acuerdo, sin roles desiguales, dos cuerpos disfrutando del calor y nada más.

Juntos.

Dos cuerpos disfrutando, de hecho, de mucho más.

Tiene que dejar de pensar en esa imagen; no puede. No se siente caliente, no está recordando por mera calentura. En parte quizá sí lo hace, pero la realidad de esta necesidad de retornar a la burbuja tiene que ver con otra cosa.

La intimidad en sí.

No lo dijeron, no son tan cursis y están demasiado cansados, pero saben que esta confianza no nació de un repollo, sino de lo que sienten por el otro. 

No pueden soñar con cosas que una pareja común soñaría, no pueden _ser_ una pareja convencional, pero pueden tenerse pese a que todo se esté yendo a la mierda.

Este es el camino que escogieron. La única forma de soñar con algo mejor es ganarles a los titanes, destrozarlos hasta que no quede ninguno. 

No pueden hacer mucho más que eso, que acompañarse en el camino que los lleva hacia lo mismo.

La libertad o la muerte.

Dándose cuenta de que no sabe descansar, de que no es su estilo, Levi se levanta, se pone las botas y la chaqueta y se dirige al comedor, dispuesto a buscar agua para un té y, con eso, distraerse de todo.

Sobre todo, de esa imagen que lo persigue con su total consentimiento.

—¡Levi! Volviste —escucha a la derecha de la puerta del comedor. Es Ilse, quien está sentada sola en una mesa con un libro y un cuaderno ante ella. En sus manos, tiene un lápiz—. ¡Felicidades por el éxito de las reuniones! Todos hablan de ti…

Levi se acerca a Ilse. 

—Eso escuché —responde con genuina indiferencia no dirigida a Ilse, pero sí al tópico. Le importa una mierda que hablen de él—. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí, Pecas?

Se sienta junto a ella y se cruza de piernas. Ilse, muy sonriente pese a la timidez que denota, como siempre, le cuenta detalles menores de los últimos días en el cuartel. Entre otras cosas, le cuenta que Gunther se ocupó de organizar la limpieza, que ella dio una mano entre los voluntarios, que esto y aquello…

Ilse es muy buena muchacha. La ha visto entrenar, pero no le ha prestado debida atención. Quizá, piensa mientras conversa con ella, podría considerarla para su futuro escuadrón. Porque no sabe si tiene las aptitudes que él aspira encontrar en sus futuros subordinados, pero sí siente que puede confiar en ella. Ilse le da buena espina.

Eso es importante. Siempre lo será.

—¿Encima que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta durante días ahora se da el lujo de ponerse a tontear con la chica que le gusta delante de todo el mundo? —escucha detrás de la voz de Ilse mientras ella le cuenta sobre el libro que leía, uno sobre medicinas.

Los dos giran hacia la voz. Quien habló es un sujeto rubio con pecas parecidas a las de Ilse. Si Levi mal no recuerda, comparte escuadrón con Gunther. 

Los observa de lado ante los dos, y lo rodea un sujeto bajito pelirrojo de dientes demasiado grandes para su boca, también otro con cabello castaño y un flequillo horrendo delante de la cara, uno que Levi no sabe cómo le deja mirar considerando lo largo que lo lleva. 

No hay nada de amistoso, de cordial en su comportamiento.

—Privilegios de ser la sirvienta de Erwin Smith —contesta el pelirrojo—. Limpiar la mugre que deja en el piso con cada puto paso que da te permite…

—Escúchame algo, cara de ardilla —dice Levi al levantarse, refiriéndose al pelirrojo. Al instante, siente una mano de Ilse aferrada a su brazo derecho, tironeando de él para que no se enrede en una pelea, tal vez—. Se ve que no cagas mucho; la gente que caga regularmente no anda comportándose como imbéciles llenos de mierda. Si tienes algo que decirme, ven y dímelo.

El de pecas es el único de los tres que da un paso al frente al girar hacia él. Los otros dos permanecen detrás. 

Cobardes.

—¿Acaso te ofende la verdad? —pregunta el de pecas.

—Ya veo, otro constipado. Mejor ve y haz fuerza en el retrete. Y ya que estás te llevas a tus amigos; cara de ardilla ya se está cagando, puedo verlo en su rostro.

—Bastante ordinaria la rata del Subterráneo… —le contesta el sujeto al sonreír con unos aires de superioridad que Levi reconoce muy, muy bien, tanto que no reacciona.

Porque no le importa.

Puede decir lo que quiera de él, literalmente lo que se le antoje.

No le preocupa en lo más mínimo, no viniendo de un sujeto que, en el Subterráneo, no hubiera durado ni medio día con vida, no con esa actitud.

—¿No hablas, rata? ¿Sabes hablar sin decir cosas relacionadas a la mierda en la que creciste? ¿O Erwin tiene que darte permiso hasta para eso? —continúa el rubio de pecas.

¿Erwin…?

Levi escucha cómo el sujeto se ríe a carcajadas.

—Ya veo… —responde el sujeto después del silencio que Levi, entiende, no debió permitirse—. Supongo que el rumor es cierto. Eso explicaría muchas cosas…

—Levi, por favor, no les hagas caso —farfulla Ilse a su lado sin soltar su brazo en ningún momento—. Ellos solo…

—A ver, infeliz, dime de qué rumor hablas y te responderé con total honestidad —dice Levi. 

Siente cómo la mano de Ilse lo aprieta más.

—¿No has escuchado nada?

—No.

—¿En serio?

—Somos soldados, no viejas chismosas que se cruzan en la feria mientras eligen verduras para mover el intestino.

El pelirrojo traga saliva.

—Laurence, déjalo —le dice este al rubio de pecas—. Si el rumor es cierto él puede…

—Me importa un carajo, Boris —responde el tal Laurence. 

—Ya déjalo, le estás dando demasiada importancia. El enano no lo merece, ¡su fuerza solo es exageración de la gente! —exclama el del flequillo.

—No, Porl. No puedo tolerar esto… ¡Alguien tiene que decírselo! ¡Ni que fuera el puto rey Fritz para que lo estemos adulando todo el tiempo! ¡¿Quién mierda se cree que es?! —grita Laurence, quien, evidentemente, está empecinado en perder un par de dientes—. Hay reportes de la última expedición que dicen que mató diez titanes; otros, que mató ocho, o doce, o siete. Si el rumor es cierto, entonces tanto ese rubio infeliz como este enano de mierda deberían ser penalizados en la corte marcial y ser expulsados del ejército. ¡El Cuerpo de Exploración no puede…!

 _Rubio infeliz_.

Hasta ahí escucha Levi. 

Lo que sigue es difuso. Cree escuchar a Ilse gritar su nombre, cree escuchar a cara de ardilla gritar _¡cuidado!_ Pero no, no está seguro, ni de eso ni de nada.

Lo único que siente es que su cuerpo se abalanza, que una pierna se le levanta, y que un brazo inmenso le rodea el cuello y lo frena en seco.

Solo entonces la escena aparece de nuevo ante él. 

Laurence está rodeado por sus amigos, que lo cubren con sus brazos; los tres lo miran con espanto. Ilse ya no está a su lado, sino ante estos sujetos, pidiéndoles por favor, no sin algo de pudor, que se marchen. 

Detrás de él, Mike Zacharias le demuestra una vez más que es el soldado más fuerte de todo el Cuerpo de Exploración al sostenerlo con firmeza.

—Tranquilo, Levi —le susurra al oído antes de dirigirse al resto. Su tono no es el de alguien que pide algo, sino el de alguien que está exigiendo aquello que dice—. Muchachos, llévense a Laurence. No mencionaré esto en ningún reporte siempre y cuando se dispersen en este preciso instante.

Furioso, Laurence intenta avanzar.

—¡Pero Líder…!

—Los rumores son rumores y nada más —dice Mike. Es implacable al hablar—. Lo que me asombra es que realmente pienses que ese rumor es cierto. Lamento si no has tenido oportunidad de ver el talento de Levi en acción; nadie quiere verlo, nadie quiere que sea necesario que Levi lo demuestre porque el cuerpo intenta avanzar sin pelear según indica la nueva táctica creada por Erwin Smith, pero al cuestionar a Levi cuestionas a Erwin, lo cual significa cuestionas a tu futuro comandante. Ese rumor sí es cierto, Laurence, así que por favor sé más observador; el futuro ascenso de Levi es inevitable, es lo que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad merece.

—¡Pero es que…!

—Vete antes de que te lleve ante el comandante Shadis. Es tu líder de escuadrón el que te habla. Obedece.

Después de apretar los puños y los dientes, Laurence al fin se calma. Susurra un _sí, señor_ y se retira seguido por sus amigos. Ilse los mira, confundida.

—Sígueme. Tenemos que hablar —dice Mike al soltarlo y marcharse.

Levi observa cómo Ilse se peina para después sonreír con timidez y volver a su asiento.

Sin más, Levi se da la vuelta y camina detrás de Mike.

Se detienen en los establos. Nadie ronda; están a solas con los caballos. Levi ve cómo Mike se frota la nariz al voltear hacia él.

—Lindo lugar para hablar teniendo esa nariz tan potente —exclama Levi.

Confía en que el instinto no le esté fallando; no detecta malas intenciones por parte de Mike, por lo cual, a lo mejor, ese comentario consigue su cometido.

Relajar la tensión.

Mike sonríe.

Sí, su instinto está en lo cierto.

—El rumor tiene dos versiones —le explica—. Algunos dicen que es porque te tiene amenazado por crímenes que cometiste y se está aprovechando de ti contra tu voluntad, otros que en realidad tú tienes miedo de que algunos datos sobre tu pasado salten a la luz y buscas asegurarte permanecer en el exterior al pasar desapercibido, pero la raíz es la misma: la gente nota que te has convertido en la mano derecha de Erwin, que ayudas a Erwin hasta en la limpieza de su oficina y su cuarto, esto sumado a que fuiste el elegido para acompañarlo a Mitras… Estos rumores buscan explicar por qué eres tan servil con él.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el ascenso que mencionaste?

Mike se rasca la nariz una vez más. Evidentemente, no, no eligió un buen lugar para conversar dada la hipersensibilidad de su olfato.

—Lo que dicen es que Erwin te dará ese ascenso porque eres su matón, que para dártelo te está construyendo un perfil que lo justifique, y que hacerlo beneficia sus intereses como aspirante a reemplazar a Shadis (recuerda que aún no se han hecho anuncios oficiales). Esto significa que, según ellos, Erwin está exagerando en sus reportes para así inflar tu imagen.

—Ya veo…

No lo delata pero, así como con Hanji, lo alivia saber que el rumor no se relaciona con lo que realmente está pasando entre ellos dos. Aunque el hecho de que haya rumores en sí no es nada positivo. 

Pero tampoco quiere dejar de limpiar su oficina y ayudarlo, entiende. No quiere dejar de servirle a su futuro comandante.

 _Disfruta_ ser su matón. No lo hace sentir inferior, no cuando su vínculo con Erwin está fundado en el concepto de igualdad nacido de la confianza.

Lo demás son explicaciones que no le debe a nadie. 

Se pueden ir todos a la mismísima mierda.

—Eras un criminal, Levi, y eras muy bueno en tu profesión —dice Mike después de un momento de silencio—. Nadie entiende cómo o por qué te has vuelto tan servicial. Fue casi de repente, de un día para el otro.

Levi tiene suficiente calle en lo que respecta a leer a las personas como para notar que Mike está tan intrigado como los imbéciles que creen esos rumores, pero que, al encontrar estúpido lo que dicen, seguramente por confiar en Erwin tanto como él, no encuentra explicación a lo que está pasando.

—¿Y qué te dice tu nariz? —le pregunta.

Porque si lo trajo hasta un sitio en el cual el olor a estiércol es casi insoportable pese a tener esa nariz suya que en tanto detalle huele todo, por algo ha de ser.

Es porque sospecha más allá de los rumores.

Mike sonríe. Lo hace sin exageración, sin burla. 

—Que el sujeto más limpio de todo el Cuerpo de Exploración huele a loción.

Levi levanta una ceja.

—¿Ah?

—No soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta de que no dirás nada por más que te lo pregunte. Pero toma este consejo de alguien que lleva años aquí: está en nosotros ser precavidos con aquello con lo cual debamos serlo.es mi asunto, Levi. 

En resumen, lo sabe.

Mike sabe que Erwin y él son amantes, aunque esa palabra no le guste para denominar su vínculo con Erwin. Pero, bueno, técnicamente eso es lo que son. 

Es la palabra que más se aproxima de aquellas que existen por fuera de los dos.

La forma elegante de decir que cogen.

—Aprecio el consejo —dice Levi al poner una mano en su cintura. Observa a Mike con fijeza, estudiando todas sus reacciones—. Seré precavido con lo que deba serlo.

Lo cual, como acaba de decidir, significa que seguirá limpiando la oficina y el cuarto de Erwin, que seguirá permaneciendo a su lado para asegurarse de que coma todas las comidas y de que duerma y de que esté en un ambiente limpio, que será su matón y lo defenderá ante todos siempre que lo considere necesario.

No va a fingir. No quiere, no tiene ganas, no es algo que lo represente.

Pero procurará que los rumores no lleguen al punto de especular con la verdad detrás de todo.

El hecho de que sí, cogen, y no dejarán de hacerlo pronto.

Lo demás le importa un carajo.

Mike se despide de él al asentir. Se aleja tapándose la nariz.

Tiene que controlar el impulso de hundir la punta de su bota en el rostro de todo aquel que se atreva a cuestionar a Erwin Smith, ese que no es aquel con quien coge, sino su futuro comandante. Porque puede tolerar que no reconozcan su habilidad para matar titanes; no le puede importar menos.

Pero que cuestionen el juicio de Erwin es algo que _no puede_ tolerar.

.

.

.

Respira hondo después de hablar de corrido durante más de una hora. Ha detallado todo ante el comandante, las reuniones, la gala, el presupuesto. No dejó nada sin mencionar.

O eso cree.

—¿Qué te pareció el doctor Jaeger? —pregunta Shadis al hacer lo que tanto suele, ponerse de pie, darle la espalda y mirarlo a través del reflejo de la ventana.

Erwin siente nostalgia al mirar sus ojos a través del reflejo. Qué tranquilo se siente, qué preparado se sabe para asumir el puesto de comandante. 

Este reflejo ya no lo asusta.

Levi le ha dado tanta paz que concentrarse en su rol extraordinario, ese atado al Cuerpo de Exploración, es más fácil que nunca. 

—Bueno… —dice después de estirarse contra el respaldo—. No pudimos hablar mucho, estaba algo atareado de trabajo según me dijo, pero me pareció de confianza.

El comandante baja la mirada. 

—Ese bastardo… Sí, es de confianza. Quizá la artimaña que sé que planeas salga bien y él te ayude a conseguir información que te sirva en la Capital.

Erwin no se contiene; sonríe.

—Me conoces muy bien, Keith.

Shadis ríe. Aún mira el suelo.

—Bastante.

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente relajado, Erwin decide continuar con esta charla un poco más trivial, lo que merecen después de tantos minutos de charla profesional.

—Me contó que uno de sus hijos quiere unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración —comenta.

Los ojos del comandante se abren tanto que Erwin, cuando se quiere dar cuenta, lo mira de la misma manera.

—¿Uno de sus hijos? Ya veo, entonces adoptó a la muchacha…

Recuerda el dibujo que Grisha Jaeger miró con tanto afecto. Lo había hecho la niña. 

¿Es adoptada?

—Se refería al muchacho. Mencionó su nombre, pero me temo que no lo recuerdo —admite.

Shadis frunce tanto el ceño que todo su rostro se arruga. 

—Eren —susurra—. Su madre no lo dejará, estoy seguro.

Después de decir lo último, el comandante cambia de tema, le pregunta algo respecto de la próxima expedición al retornar a su silla. Erwin se extraña, aunque nada en su gesto lo demuestra. Hay algo raro en la actitud de Keith.

Luce tan derrotado como cuando retornan a las murallas después de una expedición fallida.

Su semblante lo inquieta, trae sensaciones de regreso, le genera dudas con respecto a la paz que siente. Pase lo que pase, se dice, debe mantenerse así, no dejarse llevar por emociones incompatibles con su misión.

Con los hombros en alto, el humano y el comandante perfectamente equilibrados.

Aunque la culpa lo ahorque.

Aunque la burbuja sea demasiado tentadora, también.

No debe cometer el error que el comandante parece representar tan bien con su semblante y pesadillas.

Debe dejar al humano en manos de Levi en pos de ser el líder que esté cuerpo necesita allá afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda parte del fic! GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ.
> 
> No tienen idea de cuánto significa para mí. ♥️
> 
> Esto es un poco el inicio de lo que es el arco de la expedición de marzo. Ahora que su relación pasa por un momento de profunda estabilidad, Erwin y Levi tienen nuevos desafíos por delante. 
> 
> Estamos ante la transición que los llevará a ser Comandante y Capitán del Cuerpo de Exploración.
> 
> Me interesa mucho escribir sobre su relación con sus compañeros, también plantearme cómo son percibidos por ellos. Sobre todo, se trata de seguir progresando en su vínculo y ver qué nuevas dificultades nacerán en el trecho. 
> 
> En definitiva, si la primera parte se trató de cómo Erwin y Levi se enfrentaban a sí mismos en pos de crear su vínculo, esta parte II trata de cómo se enfrentan juntos al entorno para afianzarlo.
> 
> Siempre se trata de encontrar un equilibrio, o así me gusta pensarlo. 
> 
> Sobre Laurence, Boris y Porl, no tenía ni remota idea de cómo llamarlos. Después de entender que no valía la pena romperme tanto el coco (?), decidí ponerles nombres de antiguos miembros de The Cure (???). Iba a ponerle Lol a Laurence, pero LOL. XDDDDDD
> 
> Cada vez que necesite un nombre para un OC, lo voy a sacar de ahí. XDDD
> 
> Sobre Levi y el Subterráneo, después de cómo los trató Flagon durante ACWNR tanto a Levi como a Farlan e Isabel, entendí que imaginar prejuicios e incluso discriminación era fácil, por desgracia. Quise pensarlo por ese lado: ¿y si el rápido ascenso de Levi generó rumores, envidia y malestar entre ciertos soldados con aspiraciones? ¿Y si el hecho de que venga del Subterráneo incentivó el desdén por parte de cierto sector? Siempre hay gente de mierda, en toda comunidad la hay.
> 
> Es un poco eso lo que intento representar, que pese a que el Cuerpo de Exploración es una división del ejército llena de idealistas y soñadores, también puede tener otra clase de gente entre sus filas.
> 
> Gente con ambiciones atadas al ego y no al deber, podríamos decir. 
> 
> Todos sus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo. Gracias por escribirlos, me hacen el ser humano más feliz del mundo. ♥️♥️♥️ ¡También gracias por las visitas, los kudos y los bookmarks! ¡LES AGRADEZCO TANTO!
> 
> A veces, publicar un fic se siente algo muy solitario. Cuando escriben comentarios, mandan kudos y dejan fics en bookmarks, de alguna forma me recuerdan que no tengo que sentirme sola acá, que lo estoy compartiendo con Uds. Y que Uds. están ahí, del otro lado. Gracias por eso, por caminar junto a mí durante esta historia. 
> 
> Es algo hermoso y me hace muy feliz. :’)
> 
> Le dedico este capítulo a mi hermosa Jan. Vos sabés por qué. XD ♥ ¡Te quiero!
> 
> Mil gracias por todo. En marzo actualizo sin falta. :')


End file.
